bright eyes
by 7th fire
Summary: in a world now peacful with the final defeating blow to shinra a stranger will appear that will shake the very foundation of the planet. the only hope for gaia now is cloud and the members of avalanche. what will happen? read and review. rated m. r
1. not an easy trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ff7 characters or rights thereof. So don't sue me .

BRIGHT EYES.

Cloud and tifa are still having trouble after the events of doc. The deepground troops have all but been exterminated and the wro have officially sunk whatever plans the old shinra company had formulated.

But for some small reason cloud still can't seem to just be happy, and tifa is having strange thoughts towards the ex soldier. What happens when all the fighting comes to an end? Does it ever truly end at all? A mysterious stranger will assist the hero find his purpose for living after the end of journey.

Not an easy trip:

* * *

Tifa was washing the dishes as always. The late nights at the bar did little to tire the young hostess. Truth be known there was no reason for her to even wash the dishes but it killed time. And killing time was what she needed.

He was coming home and she wanted to be there when he came in. a simple gesture to be certain, but it was the least she could think to do.

He had seemed to be trying to come in more often now than before but still. After all they had been through it was still uncertain why.

Was it love? Family? Or was it just a place for him to lay his head that didn't consist of rocks and steel. It didn't matter. She was going to be the one to greet his arrival. Marlene and Denzel had finally settled down and decided to go to sleep when a small click could be heard at the front door. Perhaps they hadn't heard it. Or maybe they had mistaken it for tifa's tireless efforts in the kitchen.

He had returned. After nearly six weeks without so much as a call or a complaint he had returned.

She didn't know whether to kiss him or give him the most thorough tongue lashing of his life, but she would gladly let the tongue lashing pass if he at least made it back in one piece.

"You're late, you just missed the kids." She said with a quiet voice still pretending to wash dishes.

"Sorry I'm trying really I am. Promise" the man said running a hand through the gravity defying spikes he bore upon his head.

"If your gona waste so much time getting home why don't you stay somewhere else." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a problem"

She had forgotten how easy it was hurt him. Sarcasm was never his forte. She knew he was truly sorry for a false fault when his eyes suddenly fixated themselves upon the floor.

"Cloud I was kidding. Jeez you need to relax. Oh what's this" she said knowingly and with pleading eyes.

"Its nothing" the mask portrayed guilt as he attempted to hide the shame of an injury he had received in battle.

"Let me see it. Cloud….. oh my gosh. That's deep. Come on let's get you cleaned up."

The rather large laceration on his side told her that he hadn't had an easy trip. It still bled to a small amount. It would get infected soon if he didn't have it cleaned and though she knew full well that he was more than capable of dressing wounds; she often enjoyed her time getting to baby the worlds oldest child.

"Tifa I'm sorry I don't mean to…. Well you get it."

"Shh don't worry about it its ok. Now off with the shirt."

"What? Tifa"

"Come on let me see those abs, baby." She laughed "seriously I need to see that wound. Take it off."

Reluctantly he removed his padded armor and shirt. She hadn't noticed before but she found him now for some reason very attractive. Shaking off the blush that had invaded her cheeks she allowed a wince of pain to cross her face.

The wound was long and deep probably an affliction made by a sword. He gasped as she applied pressure.

"Im sorry did I hurt you"

"I'm fine teef, just do it."

Stopping to gather the alcohol she shook her head with apology. He jumped slightly at the burn of the clear liquid upon the open wound. It seared with a pain that wouldn't end.

"Wouldn't materia have done just as well?" He said with an honest curiosity.

"You promised you would stay away from mako remember. You promised Denzel the last time you left you would get messed up like last time."

"I remember. I'm so sorry."

"Cloud?" she questioned worriedly

"It's nothing; it's just been a rough trip"

It was quiet for a while before tifa heard someone whispering outside the bathroom door. The kids had apparently been awake and waiting.

"Shhh Marlene they'll hear you"

"But tifa's making him get naked, it's funny."

"She is not, cloud got hurt"

"He did" sobs came from the voice of the small girl "will he be ok? Is he gona die? Cloud!"

The little child came rushing into the room tears falling like water from the tap.

"What's wrong Marlene …. Owww!"

"oh shut up you big baby" tifa scolded him for jumping as she began to suture the wound.

Marlene continued to cry "Denzel said you were gona die."

"Did not" Denzel yelled as he came in behind her

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Enough both of you go back to bed and stop arguing." Tifa was laughing at the sight of the innocent youths so worried that their hero had been mortally wounded.

"Night guys" cloud spoke as the children slumped back to their respective beds.

"They adore you ya know. Why don't you stay? Would it be that hard?"

"Tifa I'm trying to make a living."

"And managing to get killed one piece at a time. Denzel missed you so much. Marlene gets worried when you don't at least call. And damn it I miss you too."

The phrase fell from her delicate mouth like a ton of bricks to concrete. Cloud hadn't realized she needed his presence so much.

"Tifa I need time. There are a few things I need to do first."

"What do you mean first?" She wandered hopefully.

"Im gona quit. Or at least hire someone to help, but I need time to tie up loose ends first. Please tifa wait just a little longer."

He left the room after she finished sewing him up and bandaged his torso as he made his way to the bar.

"Serving hours are over mister strife you'll have to come back tomorrow" tifa said with a snide grin.

"I wasn't hoping for alcohol anyway."

"Then what do you want?"

"Tifa….I" his eyes again found interest in the floor

"Yes better place an order soon." She laughed slightly before noticing his downward gaze. The humor soon faded

"I want…."

"What?"

"I want you…. But that's not it…. I"

"Cloud? Come on you're losing me"

"It's complicated. I promise I'm trying please just wait there's just…." He was cut short.

"You apologize one more time and I swear I'm gona……" she stopped as she felt a soft pressure on mouth and a rough hand on her cheek.

He had kissed her. In all of her years with him she had never expected him to do such a thing. Her first thought was to pull away. However after the small stroke of his hand upon her face she melted in a desire she never knew. She allowed him to explore the curve of her face. She wanted him to explore the chasm of her mouth. And with that she surrendered to him if only momentarily.

They stayed within the passionate embrace for several minutes. Enjoying each other's taste and feel. But like all things the kiss came to a slow end. When she felt his lips leave hers she landed an agitated slap upon his face.

"What was that for" he questioned as a look of disgust crossed his facial features.

"Well first because you just stole a kiss second for copping a feel of my face and third…."

He was glaring at the floor obviously cursing his luck for having upset the beautiful barmaid.

"I'm sorr…."

"I'm not finished" she cut him short with an intimidating glare "third for staying gone for six weeks at a time and finally…."

"Teef please I'm sorr…"

"Shut up.!!!" She cut him short again "last thing and you better listen. YOU TOOK TOO LONG"

She smiled viciously as she landed a peck on his cheek where she had previously slapped him.


	2. a day to be alone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ff7 characters or rights thereof. So don't sue me .

BRIGHT EYES.

Cloud and tifa are still having trouble after the events of doc. The deepground troops have all but been exterminated and the wro have officially sunk whatever plans the old shinra company had formulated.

But for some small reason cloud still can't seem to just be happy, and tifa is having strange thoughts towards the ex soldier. What happens when all the fighting comes to an end? Does it ever truly end at all? A mysterious stranger will assist the hero find his purpose for living after the end of journey.

A day to be alone:

He awoke to the sound of children giggling and a young woman laughing hysterically. The innocence that the scene portrayed almost brought tears to his eyes.

A family was something he was new to. He couldn't remember his family from childhood. Years of combat and even a few inside a holding tank, coupled with severe mako addiction had done good on erasing most of his memories. Now however he wasn't worried about things he couldn't remember.

He focused intently on the children who had crawled innocently upon to the bed where his injured body slept. In simultaneous harmony they squeaked 'cloud get up' as if coaxing him into a game that he had been playing at another point in time.

"Leave him alone you guys he needs his rest." Tifa chuckled as she pried the small girl from around clouds neck.

Outside was dark like a coming storm. For a moment cloud wandered whether or not real storm would occur.

About five miles outside of the city Vincent valentine stood watching the clouds cluster. Something was amiss and he wasn't eager to find out what. Suddenly lightning painted the skies like a gods rage.

"Id better call cloud. Something's wrong." He spoke to the quiet as he reached for his phone.

The phone rang and rang but with no answer. And with that Vincent decided to do what he rarely considered a good idea, he would venture into the city limits.

He debated highly on the matter continuing to watch the wrath of nature build. He stayed very still until an unearthly roar erupted from sky, and a large flaming mass fell from its maw. Was it a mans voice or just another monster. Not particularly interested in letting his conscience eat at him later for leaving a man to die he hesitated slightly and then left in the direction of the objects point of landing.

"kara!!!" the voice screamed into the dark piercing Vincent's ears. Whatever just happened had obviously happened to a human, or at least something similar to a human.

He followed the burning path that the object had made to a rather large crater. The hole was blackened as if Ifrit had used it as target practice.

"Kara….." the voice was quiet as if an injured person spoke. However Vincent wasn't sure what the phrase meant. Was it another language perhaps a cry for help? He made sure to watch his footing but he was suddenly caught off guard when a great force of unknown origin accosted him and threw him to the ground. "Kara…." It was as if this voice was warning Vincent to keep his distance.

"Who are you? Show yourself" Vincent said reaching instinctively for Cerberus.

"Leave me alone" the voice surprised him. It was dark and intimidating, yet subtle as if pleading with him to keep his distance "Kara…."

"What does Kara mean" Vincent said still cautioning himself while traversing the smoke.

"Stay… away…." It was definitely a man. Injured more than likely.

Vincent thought for a moment to heed the advice of this disembodied vocalization until the smoke cleared. At the center of the blackened hole in the earth was a man, looking to be in his twenties. Shoulder length blond hair an oddly placed metal plates covering his chest and upper body. His hair hung over his eyes in an unkempt fashion hiding an obviously deadly gaze. However though he didn't appear to have any external injuries he seemed weak and was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Who are you what happened? Who are you? Are you damaged?" Vincent attempted to close the distance on the man.

"Ugn… stay…. Back" the man cautioned as he lifted his left hand which looked to be covered in blood though the man had no cuts or lacerations of any kind.

He blacked out within seconds of his warning. Vincent at first thought him to be dead and considered leaving him to be devoured by the birds, but with a heavy conscience already burdening him he sighed and retrieved yet again his phone.

"Seventh heaven" the voice on the other end of the line answered "business hours don't start till later but if you'd…" Vincent cut her short

"Tifa it's me"

"Oh Vince if you're looking for cloud he's not really feeling so good I can…"

"I need some help"

"What?" her confusion set in "what did you do? Did you kill someone?"

"No" an exasperation like none that could be explained came with the comment "I have an injured person who needs immediate attention I have no way of transporting him"

"Way ahead of you…. Cloud I need to borrow fenrir….. Thanks"

"I'm about three to five miles outside of town. Follow the smoke"

"Smoke, what the hell did you do?"

"Hurry ill explain later"

Vincent stayed very stoic and reluctant to touch the man for fear that he may actually have been awake and waiting for a chance to strike but after several minutes and no sign of tifa he searched the man.

No wallet no identification not even a trace of something the man could be recognized by. Just an old photo of him and some girl with red hair. Then it struck him.

"Kara? Is that a name?"

He checked the man over for injuries in an almost vain attempt. His bloody left arm had no indication that the blood even belonged to him at all. Vincent's thoughts remained completely engrossed on what might have happened until the familiar roar of fenrir could be heard over the horizon.

Pocketing the photograph he stood up and fired Cerberus into the air. Within minutes tifa had arrived.

"You banged" she said as she killed the engine.

"Not amusing. He's this way" Vincent's demeanor often irritated tifa but he was still a friend regardless.

"So is he all right did he get attacked?"

"Ill tell you when we get him somewhere safe" Vincent was eyeing the surroundings noting that there were no birds or insects.

The lack of wild life made him uncomfortable. It usually meant monsters were lurking in the vicinity. Noting this he acquired the man's form and rode with tifa back to the bar.

The trio made an awkward appearance as they sped into the garage.

"ok lets see where is he hurt?" tifa said as she killed the motor again.

"I checked him for injuries. He doesn't have any."

This did little to stop the barmaid from checking herself once she found a place to lay him. Vincent however was right there were no injuries to be found which baffled the already confused tifa. Her thoughts then returned to the daily livings of the bar and she laid the grounds for Vincent.

"There's a room upstairs. If you want we can keep an eye on him. We know you stay busy doing whatever it is you do. But clouds room is off limits he's on bed rest until further notice. This guy's got a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up. As for you vince your welcome to stay but I do need some help." Tifa pointed out help with pleading eyes.

For some reason he just couldn't ever turn her away. He blamed fate with this cruel sense of chivalry.

Meanwhile cloud had been sitting up. The one thing tifa expressly told him not to do. Granted he healed faster than the average human. Tifa however showed little care for this and would often berate him for being stubborn and childish when he quite simply refused to do as she said.

He pondered first what to do until tifa declared him fit to move about the house. Writing wasn't something he often relished and reading could only be done when his mind was not clouded by thoughts of the young barmaid he had so come to enjoy the company of. He was slowly coming to a standstill what with the lack of base talents he had so obviously missed as a child. He wasn't an artist or a musician but for some reason the tiny keyboard that sat at the corner of the room seemed to attract his attention.

It was a small electronic keyboard. He remembered he had bought it as a gift for Marlene who had wanted to take piano lessons earlier. She had apparently left it in the room either as a sign of friendship to cloud or as a natural lack of sophistication that all children were at some point inevitably guilty of.

Assuming the later, cloud picked up the instrument and memories flooded him. Random thoughts and conversations that had seemingly no meaning. And then he remembered zack. 'Follow your dreams' the voice was as clear as day yet it didn't make any sense.

Why would a keyboard bring back memories of zack? He pondered for a long time before he eventually activated the instrument. His marred hands ran over the keys and allowed him to get a feel for the instruments sound.

He was like a little kid with a new toy. Tapping random buttons and keys he found himself immersed in trying to play. Finally as if getting onto a bike after months without one he started to play. He didn't know what or even how he was doing it but a melody erupted from his hands. Soft and melancholy tunes mixed with both sorrow and pain.

The more he played the more the memories came back. Zack and Aeriths last moments. His oath to be perhaps his only friends living legacy. The town that had been laid waste by Sephiroth . the fight with kadaj. The war with deepground. Even the last time he went to the church in midgar. All of his memories and his sorrow welled up into a tune that seemed to embody clouds pain.

"follow your dreams. And protect your soldier honor."

"you waited too long"

"I would never do that to you"

All of the voices of his friends came back as if to remind him of his pain until suddenly he saw Zack's face in the back of his mind. And with that his tune ceased.

"I never knew you played." Tifa spoke softly as she leaned against the wall.

"oh.. Tifa I'm sorry I was… well if it helps neither did I" cloud attempted to take advantage of her awestruck state to cover for his being out of bed.

"You should be in bed…"it didn't work "but it was beautiful. Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know it just came out." He stared at the keyboard as if it were diseased while he stated this.

"Well whatever the case I wanted to see you. So I came up here. Are you feeling any better let me check those stitches." She stated nervously as she placed her index finger on her lips in a fashion that screamed embarrassment.

Cloud complied by removing the shirt he bore and unraveling the bandages from his torso. The wound was healing at an astounding pace. But I was still in a bad spot. It wouldn't be fully healed for a few days at least.

"So what's been going on why did you need fenrir?" he asked to break the silence that had taken over sense the removal of his clothing.

"It was Vincent. He needed a ride."

"Don't lie it doesn't suit you." He chided "what really happened is Vince okay"

"Yeah but he found someone."

"Way to go Vince is she pretty?"

"Well it's not like that and it's a he I think."

"So Vincent's gay?"

"No you idiot" she was becoming irritated quickly with clouds antics. "The guy apparently got hurt but we can't figure out where or how. There are no cuts or bruises not a scratch on the guy. But he's really weak."

"Are you sure you didn't just find a starving hobo? Who is he?"

"That's the other problem. He doesn't have any ID what so ever. It's like he doesn't even exist. But hes obviously not a hobo. He dresses weird but hes not a homely person. I think maybe he might be from another continent but Vincent hasn't given me the details yet."

Cloud continued to listen to the barmaid. Completely oblivious to the fact that his hand now rested itself on her shoulder he watched her mouth move. How could he have missed it? She was gorgeous and he never realized just how much. The conversation was lost to this inevitable infatuation until she broke his concentration.

"Cloud helloooo?" she echoed in his ear

"Uh… what… sorry tifa" he apologized for his lack of attention

"you were staring. That's impolite you know." She smirked "but if you wanted the attention so badly why didn't you just ask?"

Cloud was confused for a matter of seconds before he noticed tifa's hand gently coursing itself along his chest.

"Tifa the kids." He attempted to intervene on behalf of his own shame.

"I locked the door and besides Vince is playing babysitter."

The thought of Vincent valentine babysitting two hyperactive children amused clouds thoughts for a few moments before tifas hands became more explorative. The lithe little things were obviously curious and to a small extent perverted. She was exploring 'every' single detail of his body.

For lack of a better phrase he tought it was exciting. 'exciting' however was at best an understatement and the bulge of his lower extremities attested to such.

"Is that a sword or are you just happy to see me?" tifa giggled as she applied pressure.

"Tifa please this is hardly appropriate."

"Oh relax I'm just softening you up for later."

"Tifa it's not that I don't like…"

"I know I know. So what do you want for dinner? I'm out of ideas."

Downstairs Vincent cursed himself for being mentally weak to resist his friend's request. The children apparently had an endless supply of energy stored up the tiny bodies they possessed. And the man in the upstairs room whom he had several questions for had still yet to stir.

"Why are you so scary? Why do you wear that glove thing? Your eyes are weird. Why do you wear a cape? Are you a superhero?"

The incessant questions both flattered and annoyed him. Why had he let tifa get the better of his judgment? He made a mental note never to allow an opening for tifa to exploit later. He was now for all intents and purposes at the mercy of the tiny tyrants.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions…." He attempted to end the barrage with a few questions of his own

"Alright you guys stop bugging uncle vinvin." Yuffie kisaragi had just walked through the door.

She was dressed in her normal attire of shorts and a midriff. But for some reason she caught his attention. He was ,however little, thankful for the assistance she brought.

"yuffie!!!" the children squealed in what most people including Vincent would often mistake for a battle cry signaling death for the intruder whomever it may be at the moment.

"Hey you two. What have you been up to? Hey Vinnie" the nick name she used for him was at some times irritating but for now she was saving him the indignity of two children trying to use his cloak as a clever hiding space.

"Hello yuffie. How are things on your end?"

"Great barret just finished setting up his last rig. I wander what those things are for? Cid finally managed to fix his bird and I think I'm finally over the airsickness. Other than that there's really nothing interesting. What about you any interesting monsters getting gunned down by the great Vincent valentine? What about people? You got a girlfriend yet?"

The conversation at that came to an abrupt halt. Vincent was not one for personal conversation and he had no want to continue conversing with a person whose mentality portrayed that of a child.

"ooh no such luck I take it. Don't worry Vinnie we'll get you laid" she grinned as she elbowed him.

"Yuffie language. I told you about that already. The kids…" tifa scowled as she trudged down the stairs

"Aww come on Teefs don't be such a killjoy" yuffie whined.

Upstairs cloud hesitated to pick up the keyboard again. A strange feeling like that of an old friend approaching came over him.

"FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS"

The voice of his fallen friend hung heavy on his ears and he turned in shock at the realism of the sound.

"zack?" there was no one there "maybe I just need to be alone for a while."

He shook his head to clear it of the randomized thoughts and laid back down upon the bed. Hours it seemed like. He laid there in the quiet. He barely breathed and didn't move in any sense of the word.

He almost didn't notice the smooth soft fingers that found their way to his face. Or the gentle pull of those fingers in the direction of a soft chest. Was he really awake? Was he dreaming or maybe he was just imagining the moment but for now he would take a rain check on his day to be alone.

Throughout the night he felt the presence of the young woman not truly seeing her face but knowing well who it was. She made him feel secure. Like he was meant to be himself. Her presence soothed him. The feel of her skin against him made him feel alive. The pressure of her breasts against the back of his neck comforted him. And the thrum of her heart lulled him into a peaceful stillness that was envied by the dead. She was his dream even if that was all she was. His dream his tifa.


	3. dark heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ff7 characters or rights thereof. So don't sue me .

BRIGHT EYES.

Cloud and tifa are still having trouble after the events of doc. The deepground troops have all but been exterminated and the wro have officially sunk whatever plans the old shinra company had formulated.

But for some small reason cloud still can't seem to just be happy, and tifa is having strange thoughts towards the ex soldier. What happens when all the fighting comes to an end? Does it ever truly end at all? A mysterious stranger will assist the hero find his purpose for living after the end of journey.

Dark heart:

He opened his eyes groggily. His vision blurred form the sleep prior. He had forgotten how long it had been since he used an actual bed. Six weeks had flown by sleeping on rocks and in hammocks made for children. He relished the after effects of a good night's sleep.

He was struck with first an urge to move and then he felt it. The moment he rose to greet the ever hated day he felt a slight pull upon his shoulder. A feeling that had never before greeted his awakening even when he slept in his own bed. Thinking at first it was the sheet of the bed he reached to remove it. But to his surprise his hand did not feel the exile of a cotton sheet but the embrace of warm skin.

He laid morbidly still for what felt like hours. Terrified that he would roll over and life as he knew it would come to an end. The feeling of dread ebbed away however when he remembered it was the same presence that had accompanied him before he fell asleep.

"So you're up." A voice came from the darkness. It seemed so familiar that he almost mistook it for his own.

"How did you know?"

"You're less tense when you sleep. It's actually kina cute." Tifa's voice sounded sweet in the damp silence.

"Why did you stay…."

She took a moment of silence and then sighed "you're hopeless. But I'll tell you anyway"

Cloud eagerly awaited her response. She was slow but she was going to tell him the truth of her actions even if it took the rest of the night. However the sound of breaking glass and yuffie swearing in what she considered a quiet voice made sure that it would perhaps take longer.

"I've got it" Vincent said as the cloaked figure of the ex Turk cast a shadow under the doorway. he had obviously noted that tifa was in clouds room.

"How long was I out" he groaned as he rolled over to the sight he had eagerly awaited so long.

"Only a few hours. It's not even eight thirty. If you're still tired, rest a little." She cooed him as she brushed his face with a loving hand.

"Tifa can I tell you something….?" He stuttered in an attempt to quell the feelings that twisted his insides.

"Yeah sure. What's on your mind?"

He tried to speak but just as he found the courage to another loud crash and the sound of spilling water erupted from the kitchen.

"Can I take a rain check on that cloud? Looks like Vince is having a bit of trouble." The barmaid said as she rose "stay here I'll be back."

Cloud hung his head low, surprised at just how convenient it was that yuffie would have to destroy the house at the exact moment of his attempt to woo tifa. There was nothing for it. He had to get her alone. It was inevitable.

For a small moment he considered the Neanderthal method of clubs and hair pulling. Then the image of one of tifa's powerful kicks crossed his thoughts. Split seconds passed until his mind reverted back to the dreams and voices.

"Follow your dreams"

Why was he suddenly remembering zack? Was something about to happen?

"Cloud. " The voice of a small boy echoed.

"Oh Denzel. Hey buddy what you up to?"

"I was just wandering. Are you and tifa going out?" the child almost whispered as he plopped down upon the bed.

"Uh well I don't know…. How to answer that….. Why don't you ask tifa?"

"I'm going to but I wanted to talk to you first. She really misses you when you're gone. She says your name when she's asleep. I know she likes you. Don't you like her?"

"Well yeah I like her. But it's difficult. You see tifa's a lady. I don't really know what to say."

"If you like her why don't tell her." The child's words stuck like glue to the ex soldiers ears.

"Maybe you've got a point. Denzel?"

"What is it?"

"Let's not tell tifa yet. I want it to be special."

"Ok. Hey cloud?"

"Huh?"

"Are you two gona get married?"

Cloud stuck on his response "can I be alone for a while Denzel you reminded me of something I need to take care of"

"Ok. I'm glad you're back."

"I am too Denzel. I am too."

His mind was a mess. The one time he was vulnerable to his own emotions and he allows a child to dig into his heart. He felt like a mess. His thoughts jumbled into a macabre of insanity as he tossed the idea of marriage to tifa around. The strange part was that the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea.

Down stairs a cornucopia of cracked plates and soaked wood greeted tifa.

"What happened?" she asked dully.

"Yuffie dropped the plate" Marlene laughed as she tattled on the extensively older ninja.

An unfamiliar presence made itself prevalent as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Vincent did you feel that." She said the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

The Turk nodded as he drew Cerberus "yuffie take Marlene to clouds room." He said as he issued a plan of attack with his eyes to tifa.

Tifa waited at the doorway to the next room as Vincent attempted to flank by exiting the bar through a window on the other side of the room.

"Who's there?" tifa called attempting to startle the intruder. She dashed into the main area of the bar only to have a rather large gun aimed at her chest.

"Hold it right there little missy we wouldn't wana be fillin that nice chest of yours with lead now would we?" the stranger said pulling the hammer back on the huge revolver. "Your friend aint gona help ya much either."

"Vincent." she gasped as the ex Turk was slowly lead back into the bar at gunpoint.

"You have something we want. And we aint very keen on letin ya keep it."

"We don't have anything so just leave or…."

"Or what? If you haven't noticed you're in no position to make threats"

She took a moment to collect herself before trying to come up with a battle plan. She was a skilled fighter but flesh was obviously trumped by bullets and they also had Vincent in custody so she had to worry about him.

"I think the young lady asked you to leave." Clouds voice echoed down the hall

"Cloud stay there they've….." she was muffled by a hand over her mouth

"What the lady is trying to say is…" he was cut short by a dark and almost demonic voice as it beckoned what seemed like an unavoidable death.

"Leave now" the voice demanded in a tone that made tifa shudder.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest" the man sniggered "we were hopin to see so much more of our little la….."

"I said get out!" the voice boomed and suddenly the armed gunmen as if pushed by something strong were thrown to their knees. "Do not make me repeat myself." Suddenly the strange man whom Vincent had found earlier emerged from the darkness. He looked much stronger than previous but he still portrayed a sickly appearance.

"Well well what have we here" the stranger retorted as he stood. "I guess you think you're quite the hero huh. Well" his eyes took a glance to the darkness behind the man "try savin him mista hero."

He fired a shot aimed directly at cloud. Tifa screamed in horror as she found herself watching the invader unleash the shot. But cloud never fell. Blood never covered the walls nor did the gunman smile as his bullet tore through the target. Instead the bullet stopped. Midair stillness.

"Hey boss I think we should…..uh….agh." the mans henchman whom had been watching Vincent fell as the floating bullet suddenly turned on its axis and tore through the man's chest cavity.

"Damn."

"Leave or suffer" the man's eyes took on an ebony sheen as his voice became more demonic.

The man quickly rushed to his partner's side and lifted him in an attempt to escape. The dark eyed man followed the two out the front door with an ominous air.

"Should you return you will both die" he said just before he collapsed.

Tifa hitched slightly before deciding to act "Vincent are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Go get cloud, make sure he's alright. I've got this one." She walked to the strange man whom she was both now terribly afraid of and eternally grateful to.

"Are you safe…." That was the first time she had heard his voice when it wasn't demonic or intimidating. At this tone he sounded youthful and perhaps normal if he hadn't just stopped a bullet in mid air.

"Yes thanks to you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she said as she checked him over. He didn't raise his earthbound stare

"…… Kara….." the man stuttered before he blacked out.

"What's a CARra" she was baffled by the odd word.

The man was now once again unconscious and tifa had no choice but to haul him back to his room.

"They're not amateurs they'll return we'd best be prepared." Vincent said as he holstered Cerberus which he had retrieved from outside after collecting wits with cloud. "They knew I was coming they must have scoped the place out."

"I'm sorry Vincent. If you want out now's your chance."

"It's not safe for either you or cloud so consider it as repayment for releasing me from my coffin. I'll stay until we know what it is they want."

"Vince you don't have to do….." he was already gone by this point. "I swear sometimes. But I guess he's just trying to keep from running out of topics huh."

"Is your friend okay?" the voice of a young man resounded from the bed in tifa's direction. He sounded weak but stable.

"Who….. Oh um yeah…. Wait you spoke…. Who are you?"

"………" the man never opened his eyes.

"You're not asleep so don't try to avoid me." She was aggressive.

"Who are you?"

"Tifa Lockhart. See I have a name. Tell me yours." She attempted humor before realizing that she was speaking to a very somber person.

"……."

"What don't you have a name?" she chided sarcastically

"If you must call me something call me wraith."

"Okay…. Wraith….. That's a strange name….. Doubtful it's your real name but it'll work for now. Nice to meet you."

"………."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Those men….. Your friend's right they're not amateurs……"

"Well then what are they? If they were Turks I think I would know."

"Mercs. Lithium Company. I saw their badges….. They'll be back."

"Wait lithiwhat? You know those guys? Who the hell are you?"

"…………."

"Look I'm a compassionate person to a degree but I'm not gona let you get my family killed."

"Im sorry for your inconvenience." He rose not with dejection but with understanding and limped to the door.

"No no no. not what I meant. Look I just wana know who you are. You're really in no shape to travel and I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened so you don't have to leave. Just tell me about yourself a little. You might learn a bit about me in exchange." She attempted to bribe him "come on talk. How did you wind up in that crater? How do you know those guys? What are they after?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"I am a drifter between the worlds."

"Huh? Worlds you mean you're an astronaut?"

"No…… I am not from this world. I am from a different…… dimension for lack of a better word."

Tifa attempted to wrap her head around the man's story without thinking him a mad man. What he was saying was ludicrous and often the babble of a drunkard who lost to their addiction frequently.

"Quantum physics and all of that….. I am unique in my ability to move between time and reality…… you fear me?"

"What no I'm just a little lost for words."

"Don't lie it's unbecoming of you." His words reminded her of clouds from earlier mixed with Vincent's stoic demeanor "that man with the azure eyes. He is very important to you?"

" Oh you mean cloud. Well yeah his kina like my best friend. So yeah why?"

" It's deeper than that. Isn't it? I feel your heart call to him. Yet his heart is deafened by sadness. He has lost something dear to him?"

"Two friends…. Why….." she choked at the memory of aerith.

"……. I know …… you……….." his eyes this time turned ivory in their shade.

His skin darkened to a deathly pale color and his eyes shown like the glow of headlights in the distance. His hands clenched and the room became engulfed in a furious wind.

"Aeirth Gainsborough….. Zachary fair…. "Whispers as if the wind were trying to speak followed the recital of the names "you are tifa Lockhart. Owner of the tavern seventh heaven. Foster mother of a child named Denzel. You once lived in the town of nibelheim ransacked and burned to the ground by sephiroth. You lost everything that day. Cloud strife self proclaimed soldier first class a childhood friend of yours found and accompanied you later and defeated sephiroth honoring the fallen friends he had secretly sworn vengeance in his heart for. You later came to blows with a team of men under the leadership of kadaj who later invoked the power of a creature named jenova and thus allowed sephiroth to be reborn again. Then twice did strife defeat him. You also helped a man named Vincent valentine destroy the creature named omega and defeat the remnants of the shinra company deepground. You now harbor feelings for strife. However you will never admit to it." He suddenly returned to normal and tifa scared out of her gourd by this display of omnipotence stood shocked mouth agape with nothing to say "I know you…."

"What just happened" she was cautious as she approached the man who now stood emotionlessly staring at the floor "how did you know all of this?"

"…… they spoke…… to …….. Me" he shuddered as he fell to one knee

"I've got you" tifa said kneeling beside the man "are you okay…?"

The man shook and his voice took a tone that reminded her of cloud "they were such beautiful souls." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears "….Kara….."

"What does that mean?" Tifa said as she attempted to look into his eyes.

"It's a name" Vincent spoke bluntly as he handed tifa a picture he had taken from the pocket of the man she had come to know as wraith.

"So Kara. Kara is this girl?"

"I think so " he stared at the man sitting on the floor. He had appeared to be in a trance of his thought.

"We'll talk some later okay. You should get some rest. Okay wraith" no response was made so she stood and ushered Vincent out.

"what do you think happened to him……?" tifa said as she pulled the door closed "I mean he's weird granted but he didn't think twice about doing whatever it was he did that saved cloud….. Do you think maybe she….."

"That's none of my concern tifa." Vincent said as he flicked his cloak away from his body. "Clouds alright and none of us were hurt. That's what matters. Still I want to know what he did. He didn't use mako to do that….. You should get some rest. I'll keep an eye on…..?"

"Wraith. He said call him wraith." She said "you're right I could use some shuteye. I'm gona stay with cloud if you get hungry there is some……" she was silenced as yuffie squealed in what they took to be a satisfied tone "well was some food in the kitchen. Night Vince."

She accepted the nod that the Turk gave her as a sign of closure. Duly noted she turned and left in the direction of clouds room. She trailed off for a moment in thought. The memory of aeirith was not a kind one. All of AVALANCHE had learned to deal with it except cloud. But tifa also kept a small dark spot on her heart where the flower girl once resided. This stranger that had invaded their home did a grand job of turning her whole heart into a dark spot.

Thus sated she decided to seek out the only thing that relieved her of the dark heart she had allowed to become corrupted with the pain she hid within. Her knight in shining armor. Her rescuer. Her own personal body guard. Cloud. She needed him to keep the memories at bay. To keep the dark heart from becoming an empty one.

She walked into the room now entirely silent and pitch black. Silent of all but the soft breathing of the wounded ex soldier. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or just there, but she was too tired to be concerned with formalities and thus immediately crawled into the bed which was surprisingly warm.

"I told you i'd come back" she spoke softly before wrapping her arms around the man whom she now shared the space with.

Soon she fell asleep. No dream but it was peaceful. Quiet and black as night, as if her dark heart had spread unto the world around her. In this darkness she could almost hear him say the only three words she ever needed him to. She brushed it off as a tired fantasy and drifted into an exhaustion induced coma. The next day would not be so easily interrupted.


	4. what are you

As a whole I am only the writer. Wraith may be mine but the rest of the characters in this story and the rights there of are not of my thinking and they belong to square enix. So as always don't sue me.

This is a continuation of the bright eyes story. The stranger has only spoken to tifa could this be a sign of something to come? Cloud is recovering and will soon learn of the mysterious man who insists on being referred to as wraith. Yet in spite of all that is happening cloud is still trying to find a way to properly win tifa over. What will happen well read and you'll figure it out.

What are you:

Tifa awoke to a gentle pull at the back of her head and rough fingers gracefully brushing the back of her neck. She at any other moment would have assumed she were being groomed by Marlene who would often use her as a life sized doll when she found a moment alone with her. But the large fingers running through her hair testified a difference. Cloud had never struck her as the type to play with hair. What with the insane lack of Newton's laws of physics his own portrayed she would have thought he couldn't have cared less.

"Morning sleeping beauty." His deep blue eyes looked into hers as they opened sleepily.

"Cloud why are you playing with my hair?" she said with a coarse voice still weakened from not being awake long.

"You don't want me to?"

"No…. don't stop……." She whimpered as if the lack of his touch hurt her.

"Tifa what's wrong……… you seem upset………"

"It's nothing…….. What time is it?" She said as she unwittingly snuggled into his arms.

"Just a little after five. Why? Did you need to do something today? I can help now…. See all healed up……" he attempted to fool her with a show of strength.

"Really" a small grin came over her face as she realized her golden opportunity "well we'll see about that"

She waited for him to notice her eyes before she pounced on him and returned his impassioned confession from before. Like the previous this kiss was long and slow. Giving her an ample opportunity to explore his muscular features. Yet again she let her hands take a mind of their own as they sweetly explored the vast mountains of clouds physique.

She took time to let her fingers flow over his shoulders. To feel the tension in his neck and chest. To observe the frame of his face. All the while allowing him to taste her emotions from her lips. She had waited a long time for this moment. Far too long.

Her base instinct finally took over after a long moment of allowing her partner to caress the back of her neck. She knew the only way to get him to move was to move him herself and thus she set forth to do so. Running her graceful hands delicately up his powerful arms, and guiding his hands in almost the same path she had taken upon him mere moments before. Down her neck and back. Across her hips and around her abdomen. Finally up beneath her shirt to her supple breasts. And then just as she was about to go a step further she felt him hesitate. His hands were nervous and not anxious like her own. His lips were almost reluctant. She had gone too far.

"What's wrong?" she said hoping he would not be upset "don't you want me?"

"Yes but that's the problem….. Tifa…. I can't do this yet……… its "

Feeling defeated and selfish tifa held up her hands in surrender "it's okay cloud I shouldn't have rushed….. You have my consent to move around if that's what you were looking for. Just don't leave for a few days. Natural healing is much slower than mako. Remember?"

"Yeah I……." he attempted to complete his sentence but tifa rushed out of the room looking slightly irritated. "I love you" he said to the quiet empty space that she once inhabited.

She walked outside to see yuffie and the children aggravating Vincent with their antics once again. And oddly enough wraith sat perched like an animal upon a crate that had been left on the side walk.

He looked strange with his gaudy armor and odd stance but he appeared to pay the passerby's little attention as he swapped his focus from occasionally reading a book to studying the play of the kids and yuffie. He obviously took a great deal of interest in the children. This unnerved tifa slightly but he seemed harmless enough. He never spoke or even registered that he heard them until yuffie practically dragged him into playing with the children. He was like Vincent but less irritable.

Vincent took the moment as a grand opportunity to escape the onslaught of questions jokes and hopscotch that he was sure would ensue. And he was proud for leaving. Mostly due to the fact that yuffie had taken out the chalk and proceeded drawing the board.

"So 'sultan of the socially challenged' what's with wraith" she spoke humorously attempting to dash any hope Vincent had of escaping the maw of merriment " why is he here"

Vincent rolled his eyes at the mention that he may be socially dysfunctional "I don't know. He seems very interested in that book though. He gives me a bad feeling. Like maybe trouble follows him."

Vincent soon felt like he had predicted the future as wraiths eyes immediately averted themselves upward before he grabbed Marlene and jumped to the side.

"What the" tifa said as she momentarily doubted wraiths intentions.

Almost as soon as wraith jumped an explosion rocked the street.

"Get inside all of you" tifa warned yuffie and the kids.

"Alright guys time to go…… Denzel……Denzel mooove." Yuffie was screaming as man appeared from the smoke rifle at the ready.

Time was too short and yuffie was mentally stabbing herself for not bringing her weapons. The man in the smoke loaded the gun and Vincent fired a blind shot. Then another and another before the man's weapon was wrenched from his hand by the hail of bullets.

"Vince get out of there" more men appeared as tifa began to panic.

They opened fire and Vincent rushed to defend Denzel content that he would at least die defending the boy. He wrapped his cloak around Denzel and prepared for the impact.

Like the night before wraiths eyes took their ebony sheen. And like the night before the bullets stopped and fell to the ground like raindrops.

"Denzel return to tifa" Vincent said as he stood and raised Cerberus.

"Save your bullets their souls mine." Wraith said as his left arm began to resonate with an ominous light.

A roar erupted from the man's throat and he rushed the armed gunmen. Slashing and tearing at them with the strength of a demon. Throwing men who easily weighed two hundred pounds as though they were toys. The bullets they fired being useless to aid in their defense.

Vincent watched in horror as the men were stricken down like animals by this monster he had saved. Granted it had been in his defense. He still felt that the cruelty wraith used in battle was an example of things to come in the future. None of the battle however seemed to hold water to the end when wraith gripped one of the men by the throat.

"Where is your leader" he spoke as if telling the man he would suffer without end until an answer came from him. "Speak…. You try my patience."

"Screw you buddy" the man said as he spat blood in wraiths face.

He apparently took this offensively. For as soon as the blood reached him wraith shocked Vincent yet again as he sank his teeth deep into the neck of the offender. Then as if tossing an empty bottle aside he dropped the man in a bloody heap on the ground.

"What are you?" Vincent spoke quietly thinking wraith would not hear him

"I have been a great many things….. You find me a loathsome creature? Perhaps you are right."

"Are you a vampire?" he asked him as if not believing his own question

"I'm complicated" wraith turned as he investigated one of the corpses.

"I just saw you drink that man. Tell me the truth what are you."

"I am what you may perceive as a vampire. I do not drink blood because it is nourishment. I drink blood because it gives me power. "

"Power. How would……"

"By drinking the life's blood of my victims I take a part of their soul. In exchange for the sin of murder and the taboo of what humans consider cannibalism I am given the strength of their souls. The blood is simply a medium. It is a complicated story and would take an extensive amount of time to explain. Time of which I simply cannot afford. But no I am not a vampire. I can still feel the warmth of the sun. And water obviously doesn't hold any grudges with me…… do you fear me valentine?"

"No…. but what about that arm of yours……"

"You lie" he spoke somberly "you are afraid I will come to harm Miss Lockhart and Miss Kisaragi……. I assure you I mean them no harm."

"You just tore these men apart bare handed and even drank one. And you expect me to believe you wouldn't do the same to them….. Answer me. Give me a reason not to put you out of your misery and my own"

"You believe you can…." His voice returned to that of a young man "please if you can do so….. If not then don't get my hopes up"

He continued for a time to dig in the pockets of the corpses. Not caring that people had returned to the streets and were eying him suspiciously. Vincent all the while wandered what tifa was doing. The experience was at best troubling and he knew how the barmaid felt about people who were around the children.

"There it is the lithium decoder….. An item carried only by lithium company mercenaries. Vincent I fear that by me being here I have put you all in danger. You are all very strong but even I have had trouble dealing with these heartless bastards. I fear that I am unable to leave now."

"Well isn't that convenient." He spoke as if questioning wraiths intentions "would you have even left to begin with."

"Vincent do not mistake my being here as an intention after all you did bring me here if I remember correctly even against my will….. So as a return of your kindness you can accept the fact that I have now become the 'family guardian' I will leave as soon as I am sure you are all safe from this threat. On my honor I swear."

"To be quite honest I don't care. Tifa was the one who decided to let you stay. But I promise you if you harm a hair on either her head or yuffies, clouds, or either of the children's you will come to regret it. As long as we are clear on that do as you wish. Your business is your own. And no I don't trust you but I do not fear you either."

"Then we are on the same page." The men parted words at that and returned to the bar

Tifa sat inside the bar worried that the men she had left outside had been injured. She had found a nice stool to rest upon when suddenly wraith accompanied by Vincent came through the door.

"Tifa…." Wraith spoke with authority but quietly "I need to know where you found me… it's a matter of life and death…."

This wasn't going to end well but tifa was sure that if wraith had said it he meant it. So noting she led him on foot. The journey would take hours but she had taken the day off so that she didn't have to worry about cloud beating on the regular patrons for getting too friendly. This in tow she yielded to wraiths request for an escort and they left.

"Wraith?" tifa was growing bored with the extensive walk and decided that conversation would be best.

"Hmm" he acknowledged her presence "what is it?"

"I was just wandering. What is Kara?"

"……….."

"Come on tell me. It may do you some good to talk about it."

"Miss Lockhart if only you knew what you were asking your compassion would tell you to cease." He stared at the ground beneath him.

"Compassion is why I'm asking. I barely have any clue who you are and no offense I don't exactly trust you."

"Please if you really are a considerate human you will not ask again."

"No if I were I would ask again because it bothers you. It's also something I would like to know. And I'm a curious person. So come on just spill."

"…………."

"What is it with you and silence? Damit talk to me. I will keep asking until you either give in or leave." Her resolve stood firm as she halted the man whom remained in silence to the point of making her raise her voice. "Who are you? How do magically stop bullets and why defend us. What is Kara? Who are these men that keep attacking our home? Where are you from? I'm going to keep talking until you answer."

"…….. I would rather show you………" he said ominously as he pointed to the horizon where the crater could be seen.

"NO!!! Telling will suffice for now. Tell me what I want to know. Wraith…… wraith Gaia damit all tell me." She was obviously very vexed with wraiths incessant silence "speak or were not leaving."

"You are so hard pressed to know of monsters. Sit and allow me to tell you what I remember. It may take some time."

"I've got the time to listen."

"Very well then…. My real name is koty. I am from a world not too unlike this one. I'm from a place called America…… I've been blessed and cursed with this." He held his left arm aloft to reveal a brightly glowing light resonating from him. "It is known as the hand of death. The god hand. The infernal. Many names for a simple freak accident. It allows me to traverse the ethereal plain and cross over between the worlds. It also allows me to drain the blood of my victims and use the essence of their souls to empower my own."

"So that's why your arm was covered in blood when we found you?!!!!" she interrupted

"Yes…… and no…… as I was saying this is a unique talent. But it comes at a price. My humanity has been stripped from me………. My own world has labeled me a monster and a murderer. In my youth I thought to myself 'if they want a monster I will give them one.' But my foolishness led me into despair."

"Wait in your youth….. You don't really look like you should say that."

"Well that comes from a lack of knowledge I'm sure." He rolled his eyes jokingly "in my world I would barely be in my twenties however time here flows far differently than where I am from. I would be around six hundred years of age in your world give or take a few decades. Off topic yet again. I had first learned to use this power under the tutelage of my dear friend Andrew Maspeth. Andrew was a kind one he was. Very knowledgeable but traitorous as they come. He had taken prisoner a young woman. We were the products of many years experimentation. The department of paranormal research and defense the DPRD. Had been experimenting with summoning demons and spirits of the underworld. A goal fitting for science. They tortured people. And I became their prized pet. A guinea pig for their so said scientific expedition…… one night I heard someone come in it was a female. Young in her late teens. She was to be my next victim……… it was not unusual…….. I was use to being fed animals still alive. But humans were another story. I could feel the essence of the scientists around the door waiting to see if I would indeed devour the young woman…………. Quickly I advised her to let out a scream and go hide in the shadows……………… she did and thankfully neither of us were afflicted…. The scientists rushed in to see my progress and then it occurred to me. I was not here because it was safe to be in this place. They were using me….. For a weapon……… when they left I pondered to myself for a long time. I had learned to cross into the ethereal plain and re emerge miles from my confines. But with nowhere to go I always came back to my holding cell….. I had thought at first that these scientists were helping me to control the infernal. But to my dismay they sought to use me as a weapon of biomechanical warfare. Then with almost a studious approach I slaughtered them. I killed them in exchange of the girl……… it was after that when Andrew appeared and offered me an escape…… this girl it seemed was part of the project called life bringer. She was to be tested on the field as a spiritual healer. Her abilities were far advanced compared to my own and the scientists wanted to see what would happen if I consumed her soul….."

"Wrai…… I mean koty…….. I'm sorry……….. What did they do to you…..?"

"This and that……. I was to be part of a project called devourer………. But unlike the girl who's powers were given to her as a scientific experiment I was born with my power. Either way…….. Andrew insisted that I leave and so I did. But as you can imagine……… once the DPRD has lost something valuable to them they spare no expense retrieving it. You see it would be bad for business should I join the enemy……. If they cannot acquire me willingly then I am expendable……… so we ran ……… jumping back and forth between the realms. Until one day several years after my departure we began seeing mercenaries…….. They were not like the DPRD research guards……. They would take us back in body bags If necessary……….. We tried to escape and in the process we destroyed the phoenix company mercenaries. A second rate collection of buffoons with guns…… still this meant that lithium company would come looking for us…….."

"And that's who's hunting you now?"

"Yes……. To be honest I don't know how I got here…….. The last thing I remember outside of how the lithium mercs became interested in me was……. Her……."

"Kara I take it……"

"…………." He silenced himself as he stared at the ground.

"Were you close? "

"We had journeyed together for nearly six years. We were almost inseparable. She was kind……… and selfless……. My polar opposite to be certain….. But I fell in love with her eyes and her voice……. I fell in love with her essence…… but lithium was simply to strong….. One day they unleashed a battalion of their biotech soldiers upon our position in eastern Tibet……… Kara always had wanted to go to the mountains there…………. So I took her……….. But when they found us even I was too weak to stop them all. We were cornered in a mountain pass and with nowhere to run and not enough power in me left to jump between realms I attempted to fight my way out…… the prowess I had been given by the god hand had given me great strength of both body and mind. It had given me the power of telekinesis…. That should at least answer a few of you questions….. Now can we proceed I have very little time if I hope to execute my plan."

She took a moment to register his haste and made a mental note that questions could wait until later. The sun was going down and that meant that the monsters would be stirring soon. The thought of going home to a worried cloud bothered her with a sense of irony as she remembered all of the times he had come home to her injured or exhausted. She at first chuckled at the idea that cloud might call her telling her to eat and sleep and stay out of trouble. As they neared the crater though a different air was taken as koty's eyes became a vibrant blue in the dark.

"Why do your eyes change color like that?" she said with a refined curiosity

"It is a result of my power and one of the many mysteries of my past that I have not the knowledge to unravel….. Tifa?

"Yeah what is it………?"

"Would you like to see my world?"

"Umm….. Okay…… but I need to get back soon."

The ground in front of them suddenly was illuminated by a piercing white light. And koty stood at its threshold beckoning tifa forward. This was promising to be an interesting event.

Back at seventh heaven cloud was sitting in the bar waiting and worrying for his beloved tifa. Vincent had said that the stranger had needed tifa's assistance but her being gone simply didn't click with him well. For a moment he took a tinge of jealousy. 'What does he got that I don't anyway' he thought out loud as he remembered that it was Vincent that came to check on him and not his beloved tifa the night previous.

"I don't like this guy." He spoke to Vincent as his arms crossed and his glare lowered to the floor

"Jealous much" Vincent smirked " I don't either if it helps he spells trouble."

"Oh you two are just mad because he's the only one of the three of you that even looks like he can get laid." Yuffie interrupted as she fumbled with her headband.

Vincent had taken this comment with a grain of salt. But clouds moral ego had apparently been damaged.

"Aw come on spikey what's wrong did tifa turn you down….. Look at the bright side when you do finally get in her pants it'll be a blast" she laughed hysterically at the expression of defeat on clouds face.

It was going to get rough if it was even obvious to yuffie that he had feelings for tifa. Vincent had his Turk training to help profile people and Denzel was always really cleaver but yuffie was the last person he expected to realize his affections.

"Look cloud" she was being serious for once which surprised both of the men as she strode over to the blonde and shoved him against the wall he had been leaning against. "Girls like confidence. As sexy as shy guys can be confidence is the leg opener. If you really want tifa you have to be willing to get out there and embarrass yourself. And for gaias sake you've dressed as a girl before embarrassment should be behind you…… although I have to say that dress did look really sexy… phwa ha ha" yuffie obviously could not contain her laughter at this thought.

Cloud was trying to think of a comeback or at least an escape that didn't damage his dignity any further. He looked to Vincent in hopes that his general somber attitude would put some weight to the situation.

"Well it did look rather good on you cloud" Vincent mocked as he hid his face beneath his cloak.

"Oh for the love of leviathan. Vincent not you too. Come on can we just drop this topic?" he attempted to protect his honor by changing the subject.

"You should really consider a strapless next time….grrrrrrarrrr……."

"No no no no and a thousand times no. shut up." He was venting at the thought of even being in a dress to begin with. "Seriously where did they go……… it's been nearly four hours"

"Yuffie." Vincent requested her attention in a serious fashion.

"Watcha want vinvin."

"Tifa will be home soon. Go help cloud get ready to properly greet her…. Preferably nothing strapless.. I'm going to scan the parameter"

"Gotcha" she said before she turned an evil grin to cloud "come' ere spikey we gona make you really sexy."

* * *

okay so its a little long but it makes more sense of the random guy and also gives a little insight into the reason he is where he is. its a little chopy i know but still i needed an ice breaker. itll come together in the next chap i promise please r&r dont hold back.... =) i can take it.


	5. who the hell

Again I don't own any of the ff7 characters. So don't sue e me.

Wraith has revealed his real name to tifa and now she has accompanied him to his home world. In the process he has given her and Vincent the revelation of his power. In the mean while cloud is having rash and rather jealous thoughts of the enigmatic stranger with whom he has yet to be properly introduced.

What will happen in this latest edition of bright eyes? Read it and you'll figure it out.

Who the hell:

He had no idea how he managed to get himself into these situations. From being the noble ex soldier to being a life sized ken doll. He had somehow wound up in the most ridiculous misfortune of playing dress up with yuffie

"Do we really have to do this?" he was concerned for what little dignity he had left.

"Look I'm not gona lie I like the whole spikey haired puck look on you but if you wana impress tifa you might wana try being a little more I don't know …… gentle…. You see tifa loves you cloud and with that she expects you to be concerned about what she may think."

"I am but……."

"Then no butts…. Now let's see first the wardrobe because damit do you need a new look…… whoa" she was shocked at the lack of color his closet portrayed. All black shirts with either nothing or armor attached to them. Solid black pants and combat boots. "Well I guess we can improvise…. Hmm…"

It took a few moments but yuffie eventually came up with the idea to take away from the clothing. She cut the sleeves off of one of the black shirts and removed the armor plating. As for the pants she simply carved the excess material off and while she busied herself preparing ideas and checking her pros and cons she set cloud to stitching them together again.

It seemed like the process took hours. He patiently obeyed the ninja and when he emerged he praised her for at least halfway trying to keep him dignified.

"Looks good. However try this out." She said as she tied a black hoodie around his waist

"Ha now you and teefs match…. Grrrarrr… mister strife I do believe this suits you. Now you look somewhat normal…. But you still have your emo vibe…… I think it's the boots…. Oh well now for the hair..."

"Oh god…" cloud took a moment to examine himself and admire yuffies handiwork before the inevitable hair conversation came up "yuffie I don't know if……."

"Just go with it…. We don't have a lot of time……. And you really need to get with tifa…… the sexual tension is killing the both of ya…. Honestly I don't know how much longer I can stand watching her stare at you. It's cute but kina creepy at the same time because its teefs…. Knowing she's undressing you with her eyes is rather disturbing…. "She admitted with a falsified sense of disgust as she walked towards the bathroom.

Cloud had to admit he had never felt so naked while clothed in his life. The pants fit rather snugly and the shirt had now become a V-neck tank top revealing more than he had previously felt comfortable with. The boots still stayed the same but other than that his basic wardrobe had been entirely obliterated. The hanging black sleeves and armor that he had adorned were now no longer there to protect him or hide his slightly paler than he thought arms. However in spite being out of his comfort zone he felt he looked rather good. He looked like any other person short of the eyes which were an unnatural blue tint. He had never stopped to take a look at himself before. He honestly never cared how he looked until tifa.

While his amusement was mostly focused on his new attire he also took a moment to register the nameless babble coming from the bathroom. Yuffie it seemed was searching for something in particular. He dreaded knowing what it was she would retrieve.

"Let's see……. Aha… here we go….. this ought to do the trick" she said as she emerged from the bathroom with a bottle of hairspray and a can of gel that to cloud signified a long battle of patients and personal dignity. "Now come here spikey….. I won't hurt you" she teased with a grin as she shook the can

"Uh yuffie……. This isn't a good idea……….. Uh… I think I hear the kids calling me..." he attempted to escape.

"Oh no you don't…… your getting the full go over……. No excuses and no escaping it. Now suck it up we're doing this…. Haiya….." she said as she kicked a small spinning chair she had brought out earlier into clouds knees. "Sit…… good boy…."

"Yuffie is this entirely necessary."

"Can it strife….. I can't call you spikey forever so now it's time for the ultimate killing of your old identity."

Yuffie seemed a tad too enthusiastic as she applied a small glob of the gel like substance into his soon to die golden spikes. She brushed his hair down with her hands until it lay flat upon his head. Afterwards with an immediate harshness resembling pest control she unleashed the hairspray. The image reminded cloud of an exterminator spraying overly large cockroaches.

The fumes of the spray settled within seconds and yuffie laughed maniacally when she saw her enemy locks lying in defeat.

"Ha there I win. Now I can call ya slick….." she struck a victory stance for a moment before clouds hair erupted into its previously spikey self. "What tha….. Maybe this'll do it."

She repeated her process again applying so much spray and gel that cloud felt dizzy from the combination of the fumes and weight of said substances. When the spray had settled yuffie sat at the ready with the can that couldn't possibly have held much more in its depths, and watched clouds hair as if daring a single strand to defy her authority.

"Whoowa….. Roll credits this episodes over……" she tossed the can into the garbage bin nearby with ease as she dusted off her hands. "Now let's see it come back from that" she stated smiling prideful of her accomplishment.

Cloud waited calmly as if he knew what was coming. Within mere moments of yuffies so called ultimate killing his hair as if his head had exploded sprang back into its standard positioning. And cloud laughed on the inside at the failed attempt to tame the wild locks.

"Its official you have a zombie growing out of your head….. What the hell do you do with your hair? That's not normal…… I put enough hair gel in there to sink an airship….. That's the entire can…." She continued her rant for several minutes as cloud waited patiently for her to calm down "okay first things first next time we give you a makeover were going shopping and then were going to a barber…… alrighty then. The boots are a necessity and the hair is a lost cause. Other than that you look alright to me now you stay here I wana see the look on Vincent's face when he sees the new you. He's a guy but he's got a lot of girl experience I'm sure….. As for tifa I can't wait to see what she thinks of this….." the energetic ninja bounded out of the room leaving cloud to his own devices.

He felt that the entire war of the hair could have been avoided. However he did look slightly less like a vigilante Goth. That in itself suited his fancy. The time was sure to have passed with ease after that incident. However tifa had not returned.

"Please come back……. You promised..." he whispered to the night in an attempt to reach tifa. He knew she couldn't hear him but a part of him hoped he would at least be felt as he allowed the rays of the moon to take his pain away through the window.

Images crossed his mind of what life would have been like if tifa hadn't been there for him. It was sad to say but in more ways than one he felt he owed her his life. Thinking this he made a silent pledge to repay his debt, and with a devotion he wouldn't allow to waver he set to work planning whatever it was a man in his position was supposed to plan. That whatever ended with a simple object. A ring. He thought back to all the times tifa had spun her ring upon her finger in frustration. The tiny wolf ring that she held so dear was a mere place holder for clouds ideal. The thoughts that Denzel had given him were now manifesting themselves into a pure drive. A devotion that he could not would not deny.

"I won't make you wait any more…." Another phrase he knew wouldn't be heard was spoken in an attempt to bring comfort to his beloved wherever she may have been.

The light around her had subsided and tifa fell to her knees. The unwavering feeling of nausea crippling her ability to stand.

"Oh god….. uhn…" she heaved as she attempted to breath correctly.

"I apologize for not warning you about the ethereal travel…… if it's any consolation Kara would often acquire the same sickness. It's called dimensional disorientation. Similar to the affects of air sickness. It will pass soon. Try not to move for a few minutes." Koty explained as he knelt beside her.

His words brought her little comfort as she continued to dryly heave, her stomach turning inside out in an attempt to ease its false suffering. For a moment she felt yuffie to be very strong. In the midst of such sickness she had never thought that suffering like the kind brought on by this event was even possible.

"tifa this city is called Atlanta. I have a few errands to attend to. Which means I will need you to fend for yourself while I take care of them? For now I will stay until your sickness has passed…… you know this is actually not where I'm from…." That was the first time she heard him speak what he didn't sound like a humorless drone.

"Its…. Ugn …not….." she was slowly recovering. "Then where are you from….. where is this …… uua… America……. You were….gua…. talking about…"

"my mistake. America is the country I am from. This city is but a small portion of that country. My home town as it would be is actually a speck in comparison to this place….. an off the chart town named Iuka. Its quaint but its livable. I was there for most of my childhood. Before the DPRD. After that it's a blank……. I'm sorry my memory is very limited as to what happened during my childhood….. or the events exceeding my knowledge of the infernal……. That is why I have come here…… to regain at least a portion of my past. I know where to look but bringing you along may put you in great danger. But at least here the mercs may not attack you….. its highly populated and they stand a risk of being exposed here….. that would be bad for business." He continued to talk to the steadily recovering tifa.

"so where are you going…… why wouldn't I be safe…….. what aren't you telling me…… and why bring me here if you're not going to let me tag along…… I can handle myself you know…."

"as I am well aware. But still your important to me. I owe you my life. You and Vincent. But to be honest that's not why I brought you here….. tifa I know this sounds ridiculous but you need me as bad as I need you. Without me the lithium mercs will over power you. And without you I have no real indicator of my past. For some reason I feel like being with you may solve both of our problems."

"whoa hold on we didn't have a problem until you showed up…. So you are my problem."

"then why didn't you leave me to die………"

"because……. Well ….. I don't know ….. it only seemed right."

"because you felt it…."

"felt what?"

"the pull of destiny…. Something telling you that I am important to you…… we all can feel it. It only matters how we answer."

She took a moment to let the conversation sink in. she had no idea why she didn't leave him to die. Or why she hadn't let him leave when he decided to. She didn't even know why she followed him.

"when I woke to see you I forgot everything. My memory fragmented itself and only glimpses of the past remain. I realize what I am but not how. When I am around your 'family' I get a sense of closeness to my own past. Forgive me for being selfish but I must know what happened. I only remember her. And only select things. Please……. Help me……."

The request that the obviously heartbroken man made cut tifas very soul as she looked up to see him on his knees staring at the stars. Her sympathy for this man turned into a full out maternal protectiveness as she allowed herself to embrace him.

"It's okay we'll get your memories back….. but first you have things to do."

"yes first off however you will need this" he spoke as he handed her a roll of folded up green paper.

"what's this?" she asked as she flipped it around in her hand.

"this is currency here consider it to be like……. Gil….. in your world gil is currency. Here it is known as dollars. Paper money. Use this to acquire things to keep yourself occupied…… I have a safe house on the outskirts of the city. The ally way we are in is safe and your clothing is quite normal attire for the area so if you stay here you'll blend in. if you come with me you may wind up dead."

"and what if you do how I get home." She asked now worried she would never see her knight in shining armor again.

"I won't be gone long and they won't send any large forces this close to a populated area. If they want to defeat me they will need a large force to do so. Therefore their window of opportunity is very small. I have only a few worldly possessions that I remember I will return when I have collected them until then do not leave the city. I trust you can handle yourself in a domestic situation?"

"if you mean a fight then yeah I think I can do it" she purred with an air of confidence.

"then I will be back shortly. Please take your time enjoying the sites…. I rarely get to so I need an outside opinion."

"hey koty how will you know where I'm at….." she turned to see the man had disappeared "well I guess this'll be my first time in another world. Better make the best of it."

She emerged from the ally way after she found her feet, thankful that the sickness had passed. However the sight of the area she witnessed made her dizzy yet again. Cars moving and bustling at alarming speeds and towering buildings that reached no end. She thought for a moment she had accidentally wound up in midgar a few years prior to meteor fall.

"hey lady watch were you're goin." An impatient man said as he bumped into her.

"I'm sorry."

"hey you dropped this" a younger man with obviously more patients said as he handed tifa the folded up paper she had dropped."

"oh thank you….."

"you should watch it. That guys a known pickpocket."

"then…… oh no…." she searched all of her pockets in vain finding that the only thing missing was the roll of money the younger man had just handed her.

"relax he didn't get anything else. Trust me I have pretty sticky fingers myself." He said with an smirk of confidence.

She momentarily blocked everything else out as she attempted to come up with a proper thanks for the person who had probably saved her a lot of grief in the future. However when she looked up and saw the man's face she froze.

"cloud……?" she gasped as the man who looked exactly like her knight stood before her.

"who?..... did you hit your head? Are you okay" he seemed confused. However he attempted to be polite "my names Jonah. Jonah fairwater. Do you have a name or do you have amnesia?"

"oh….. no I'm okay….. my names tifa….." she was both shocked that the man looked exactly like cloud and saddened at the thought that he wasn't.

"well do you know anyone around here. Are you new….? Cause I can show you some unique characters like Liz the bartender. And let's not forget about our own national celebrity cid."

"cid….. whys he famous……"

"you don't know cid castlebery… he's like the only astronot to ever make an actual space walk on mars. And you haven't heard." Suddenly the man's words seemed to sound strangely familiar. "come on ill show ya Liz. I gota wait for a friend at the bar anyway. Let's go….. I promise I'm not a rapist…. Want me to prove it?"

"you don't have to…."she spoke in vain as the man held up a finger pointing to his attire.

He wore a strange camouflage that looked like staring at the front of a television from three inches away. On the front was a small patch that read '1st sty .'

"u.s. marines. Nothing finer. Come on lets go. I'll show ya around." He may have looked like cloud but his attitude was a polar opposite. "ya know you remind me of Liz for some reason. Maybe it's because you look alike. And I mean short of the outfit you've got an uncanny resemblance." He was a talker.

"well I really shouldn't." she spoke in a shy tone knowing that it was embarrassing to mention koty as a friend but not knowing what else to use as an excuse. " I'm waiting for a friend."

"don't worry everyone knows the seventh ring." He spoke "do they know their way around?"

"yeah I suppose…." She was further embarrassed by the lack of knowledge she had of the man she just referred to as a friend.

"then their sure to find you here." The man was like a puppy in a pet store. He half reminded her of yuffie had he not had the face of her hero.

The two traveled wayward down streets and alleyways long enough to make her believe the man had gotten lost. But just as she was about to ask him if he truly knew his way bright lights caught her attention.

Loud music could be heard. Ear breaking percussion. It scared her to know what kind of rituals were being performed to be accompanied by such a sound.

"welcome to the seventh ring." He spoke as he bowed comically. "please keep all boring intentions and negative thoughts within the bottle at all times and enjoy the ride."

"well aren't you charming. "she joked as she began to loosen up around the strange man whose personality had captivated her.

"yup. Oh and whatever you do don't look weak…. If any of the guys in here get the impression that you can't hold your liquor. They'll try to get you sauced. Not that you don't look like you can" he said attempting not to insult tifa. "you can cant you?"

"yeah. What do you mean…. Are you gona get me sauced" she put on a display of fake innocence that made the strange man turn red in the face.

"well not that I wouldn't if I weren't. but I'm kina taken." He was attempting to distance himself.

"oh so you have a girl." She teased him

"well sorta. Liz is very….. envious….."

The conversation continued as he walked through the door. The place was obviously large. It looked as though there were hundreds of people dancing in provocative fashions. However the room was pitch black except for the bar and the occasional person who was adorned with glow sticks.

"So you like it?" the man screamed over the music. "not really a dancer myself."

He didn't wait for a response as he darted for the dj's table, dawning glow sticks as he jumped onto the stage where the dj was.

The two men shared a high five and several joking gestures including a short mock boxing match before Jonah proceeded to return to tifas side.

"that's Grieg he's a piece of work." He said as he laughed. "this way, you gota meet Liz shell get a kick outa knowing her twin."

She wasn't eager to meet this new acquaintance but the man's enthusiasm was almost contagious.

"Liz….. Liz! Come to the back you gota meet this chick." He said as he winked in tifas direction "come on Liz everyone's already drunk they can wait a few for another round….. come on….. you know your eager."

The two of them went to the back of the building to a room that resembled a closet. The close quarters made tifa uncomfortable as the man shifted from one side of the room to the other. She could feel his heat and for a moment almost forgot that he only looked like cloud. The feeling discontinued however when another presence made itself known.

"Jonah what the hell…. Oh." The voice of a young woman made its way to tifas ears.

It was like staring in a mirror. The hair, the eyes, even down to the last little muscular detail. She was an exact match. Tifa for a moment wandered if the fingerprints would match up.

"alright first of Liz….. this is tifa….. tifa, Liz…. Man you two are identical. Any way tifas new here. And I thought I would show her around…… guys…."

The words of the man were lost as the two women stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. They closed the distance between themselves and each put a hand out to feel the others. For a moment tifa was lost in the young woman's eyes.

The cold dark hazel color of the woman's eyes made her tense. And the touch of her hand was soft yet strong. Tifa almost let out a gasp as the woman touched her face. And then another primitive urge like the one she had experienced with cloud took over and tifa slowly moved forward allowing her lips to graze those of the strange woman.

The girl gasped as the feeling of tifas lips accosted her. As if by some primeval whim the girl pulled tifa in and their lips locked in a tight embrace. It was warm like a summer breeze and yet for some reason tifa couldn't shake the unfamiliar feeling of displacement and vertigo.

Suddenly a familiar dark voice erupted and tifas heart jumped in surprise " stop!!!"

"koty what the…… how did you……" she was cut short by Jonah.  
"koty….. man it's been a while since the last time." He talked to the intimidating glare that had planted itself on him as if they were old friends. "how long now three years…… oh man….. did you hear about Kara….. I know that must have been hard……."

"…………" koty remained silent for a moment "do I know you?"

"wait…….. did you…….. koty please tell me you remember……… it's me Jonah….."

Kotys eyes turned white again as the familiar wind tifa was so use to feeling erupted. She could tell he was thinking by the analytical expression on his face. However what was a mystery.

"oh no….. you didn't…….. now I see…… did you?"

"now I remember……" tears formed in the man's eyes as he reached out to embrace the marine.

"yeah man….. it's me……… show me da love…….." the two shared a friendly embrace as if they were long lost brothers.

"tifa……. I'm sorry but you must not do that." Koty said after collecting himself.

"why not." She said almost asking herself why she had in the first place.

"did you feel any sense of displacement or dizziness."

"yeah why is that a bad thing."

"oh shit…… man I'm sorry koty I could have stopped them…. Damit" Jonah was vexed as he slapped his forehead in frustration.

"wait why….. what am I not getting……."

"yeah that's what I wana know." Liz spoke this time.

"I fear you may find an answer sooner than you think." Koty said just before turning around alertly.

"I got your back your back man." Jonah said as he reached to a shelf and acquired a rather large automatic pistol. "you lead reaper." The nickname was not what tifa or Liz were obviously accustomed to.

The music in the room outside stopped briefly. Jonah after hearing the silence loaded the gun.

"look man I think I know what happened now…… she doesn't hate you and neither do we." Jonahs words were surprisingly serious. "it'll be alright okay buddy. Now get ready looks like we got work to do."

After the short preparation speech screams of terror erupted from the room adjacent to them. In response koty kicked the door open and allowed the noise to penetrate into tifas very core.

People were running and screaming. Chairs at the bar lay overturned and some even broken. Bodies lay upon the dance floor bleeding and some even bearing teeth marks.

" a paradox…. Jonah get tifa and Liz out of here." Koty exclaimed " shit…."

The door to the night club was broken down and dozens of lithium mercs ran in firing. When they saw that people there were already in a panic however they seemed confused. Confused until one of the men was thrown against the wall with enough force to turn him into a giant ball of human paint. The man almost exploded. He was obviously a dead man.

The next few men fired into the air as they were cut down one by one. The shadows themselves seemed dangerous until one of the mercs managed to make a lucky shot.

A creature standing what looked to tifa being around seven feet in height and almost skeletal in frame suddenly appeared. It looked hungry to. It only stopped for a moment when the shot was fired however . it then moved one of its massive hand like appendages to the neck of the merc who had hit it.

"I don't think so" kotys voice echoed as his hand tore through the beast. The ominous light once again present.

The creature screamed and kotys attention turned to the mercs. As the monster faded from view it was apparent that the mercs attentions were focused on him as well.

"why are you here… leave" he said to them lowering his gaze

"you've played your role and we've come to see you get your grand finish." One of the mercs lifted his gun and fired.

Koty didn't have time to use his power before the bullet tore into Jonah. The marine then returned fire downing around four of them. Koty made use of his arm to thusly eliminate half of them in hand to hand before deciding to retreat. He leapt over the bar and Jonah slid in beside him.

"how's that wound." Koty said as he retrieved another pistol from under the bar counter.

" well I don't think it'll matter they've cut off the only exit…. I guess this is the end of the line huh."

"what?"

"we only have so many bullets and no offense but they've got a lot of man power to take out at point blank range."

Tifa and Liz had managed to continue hiding in the closet. However Liz attempted to finish the fight. Shots from the closet were heard and jonahs face became white when he saw it was Liz wielding a shotgun. She managed to kill several of the invaders before they opened fire.

"no Liz get out of there." The marine panicked in vain as the girl was gunned down "noooo."

"Jonah" koty attempted to hold the man down. "she's gone. Don't let her die in vain."

The marine calmed slightly at this as he lowered his head. "koty I always knew you'd make me famous. I want you to keep this…." He took his sgts patch and ripped it from its original post "send me out with a bang"

Koty hesitated for a moment before realizing what the young soldier meant. As the boy held his hand out koty relinquished the gun he had acquired. The feeling of hopelessness that had been building suddenly threatened to tear out tifas throat.

"just like old time huh Joe."

" ya got that right" the soldier now stood up and the bullets were silenced as the gunmen locked themselves on him "koty do it"

Kotys eyes turned again the ebony of before and thunder could be heard in the distance. Suddenly the roof caved in center and crashed to the floor.

"so you think you got what it takes….. come and get some." Jonah shouted as he unleashed a hail of bullets from the pistols he had equipped.

As the rain poured in the mercs attempted to retaliate by returning fire but the guns that they bore would not discharge.

"bio tech weaponry still has one weakness." Koty voiced as he rushed in to meet the enemy. "electronics don't work in water. That includes these worthless toys."

Jonah continued to fire trying to miss koty who effortlessly dodged his accuracy. However he soon ran dry on ammo and rushed in to defend his friend. Tifa had watched the entire time feeling afraid to leave. She had apparently brought this on koty and she felt that there was nothing she could do to make amends.

She had silently hoped one of the mercs would gun her down. However the thought faded as the sound of breaking bones and screaming men ceased. She clinched her teeth and looked out to see that the entire room stood still all of the bystanders either missing or horribly mutilated. The mercs still standing aimed their guns at the two men. The rain had all but stopped and tifa began to speculate whether or not that it was the result of kotys powers.

"oh no" she gasped as she realized that the rain meant koty may have run out of power to attack with.

It seemed like a night mare as they unleashed a hail of bullets. However koty managed to accumulate enough power to stop the barrage. Tifa cheered in her mind at the display. And She allowed a small hope to burn before noticing kotys strain. He was bleeding his power dry and she knew it would only be a matter of time before they broke him.

"silence….." kotys roar was heard over the bullets as the guns ceased to work.

The men in turn threw down their guns and drew combat knives. They were intent on finishing the job with their hands if necessary.

" man oh man. You guys just don't know when to quit." Jonah spoke as he easily took down multiples of the armed men.

Over and over the marine pummeled the men until the last one lay defeated. He looked both prideful and tired. As he turned to koty.

"well that's that. Hey koty are you okay….." He spoke to the man now lying on the floor

" jo…..nah….move" he attempted to speak as he lifted his hand.

A few seconds passed and Jonah turned to see that more gunmen had returned to take the place of those who had just fallen.

"Well I guess we've played it till it's gone huh…. So this is the price you pay to be free….. well then I guess that means I just bought the farm…… which means I'm taking you with me……rahhhhharrrrrrrgh" Jonah roared as he charged the men in a final display of valor.

Tifa turned her head and refused to watch. She had never felt so helpless in her life. She had barely known them but for some reason she couldn't bare to watch them die. She cried quietly drowning out the gunshots and screams. Allowing the hopelessness to enfold her. She cried for the people who died by her own selfish actions and for cloud whom she would likely never see again. She cried for koty whom it seemed trouble enjoyed following, and for Liz and Jonah who were obviously unrequited lovers. Her sorrow enveloped her until the rest of the world was silent.

"please come back….. you promised" clouds voice echoed in the back of her mind " I won't make you wait any more…."

The sound both comforted and tore at her. She would never get to tell him how much she loved him. She wouldn't get to see him smile and it was all her fault.

"ghraaaaaah" a loud but deep scream broke her silent tears.

At that she averted her attention to the scene outside again. Jonah lay bloodied on the floor and koty was kneeling over him. The scene didn't look good but tifa felt it right to watch.

"koty….. ghah….. how do I look……. Be honest…." He faked a laugh

"like a million dollar man……"

"man you suck at lying….errragh…… hey… you know they'll be looking for you now….ugraaah…… you have to ….. go ……"

"Jonah I'm so sorry. This is all my doing….." koty hung his head low as he fought the apparent tears

"shut…. Up……. As …. I was …… saying." His breath became shallow and labored. "you have to get out… of here…… they'll hunt …..you down…….. if you run….. at least…… they won't be …… able to keep up for a while…….. but koty……"

"Jonah?" he said both acknowledging his friend and morning his mistake.

"live man….. you gota live …… free….. baby free……. Now get goin……" he spoke as he pushed the man aside " but before you go……… send…… me …..out… with honor…."

As the last breath left his lungs koty paused , and a long enraged roar of anguish left his throat. Tifa couldn't believe what she saw. They were all dead. The soldiers the civilians, Liz and now Jonah. She felt as though she should have been nicknamed reaper.

Koty stood in a defiant stance as he collected himself.

"tifa are you in here….. are you safe…." He shouted trying to find the missing member of the party of four.

She saw that he was worried and her heart broke. How could he even be worried about her a complete stranger when his friends lay dead before him.

"I'm here…… I'm okay…. Are you?"

"I'm fine but we need to leave…….. I have one more thing to do now though….. let's go"

Tifa collected herself and left the building via the broken door. Koty followed close behind.

"die well Jonah you left with honor." He said as he set fire to the building leaving the burning wood and bricks to be destroyed by time..

"koty I'm sorry…. If I hadn't."

"it was only a matter of time…..now let's leave….. I'm taking you home…."

"what about you?" she asked as she started to cry again.

"There's nothing left for me here…….. Jonah is right. I suppose I will accompany you until the threat of lithium has ended. After which we will part ways………." The building at this point was at this point in a roaring inferno.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Motioning for tifa to follow him koty ran down the alley way. It was dark and the only illumination was a small street lamp that served to illuminate the dead end.

"this should do….. cover your eyes. And hold on." Koty exclaimed as he picked tifa up and jumped forward at the wall.

At seventh heaven cloud was once again pacing the floor. An action that had been repeated several times that evening.

"cloud stop that" Vincent said irritated with clouds impatient.

"sorry. It's just….. she should have been back by now…. I'm just worried that's all……"

"jeez spikey you need to chillax……." Yuffie puffed as she stretched a little too far for clouds personal comfort.

Marlene could suddenly be heard screaming with a nameless glee. "hey everybody tifas home.

Cloud looked out the window to see tifa hanging on a strange man. She looked injured and hung on the man's neck with her arms. Arms that should have been around him. Her hands clamped nervously to the man's clothing. Hands that should have grasped for him. Finally cloud couldn't take any more.

"who the hell" he spoke before he quickly moved to acquire his swords.

"cloud don't be rash" Vincent hushed the ever restless blond as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Vincent." Something about his embrace struck cloud the wrong way. He felt eased by the older gentleman's apparent concern. "I'm sorry it's just…… who the hell….. Is he…?"


	6. within the maw

Disclaimer. Don't sue me I don't own the ff7 characters.

Story Synopsys.

Cloud has done a lot for tifa including playing dress up with yuffie. In spite of all of this he feels he has not done enough. However as he plans to finally give up a life of freedom for the one he loves a stranger from another land appears. After only meeting the enigmatic stranger once cloud harbors an innate sense of jealousy. Have his plans become ruins due to this mysterious visitor? In the previous chapter tifa followed this man whose past remains largely a mystery, to a world far from her own. Tragedy however awaited her as the people she met were mercilessly slaughtered by a mysterious beast and the lithium mercs. Now tifa returns with the now broken koty in tow. What will happen read and review?

* * *

Within the maw.

"Cloud don't be rash"

"Vincent…… I'm sorry it's just…… who the hell…… is he?"

The strange man seemed to emanate an aura of disaster as he neared their location. Cloud however was only concerned for the woman whom so direly clung to him.

"Man she doesn't look so good. Come on Vince" yuffie directed him towards the door with a rare display of concern painted on her face. "No" she stopped cloud in his tracks "I know what you're gona do……. So you stay here and don't come out until you chill."

"But tifa…." He was cut

"She'll be fine spikes….. We're not letting anything happen to her……… now try to calm down I know what you're thinking I can see the look on your face…. He's not like that I'm sure otherwise I might have had a piece of him by now…… and trust me he does not seem the type….. Cloud….. That means tifa's fine….. We'll keep'er safe….. Okay….. Now chill."

He found the word 'chill' to be very hard to follow. The simple sight of tifa's pale face in such agony was enough to drive him into a fit of rage. He watched them in this silent torrent of emotions for a few minutes before noticing something.

Tifa looked like she was choking. She was on her knees. And this stranger was the only one who seemed to know what was going on. Vincent also displayed a sense of disdain for the man as the Turks hand was notably reaching for Cerberus with a cautious momentum.

"That's it…." Cloud growled to himself as he griped his sword and rushed outside.

The stairs posed no problem and the door slammed itself against the wall as he kicked it open. The sidewalk fled from his footsteps and the mako burned his veins as his emotions raged out of control. His eyes displayed both an air of sadism and a sense of determination as his focus was directed toward the stranger. He was obviously out for blood.

"Ahh…. Young strife….." the strange man who sounded too young to refer to cloud as such called in knowing as the enraged swordsman closed the distance quickly.

"Shut up…." Clouds blood was boiling and noises from every direction seemed to fuel the fire in his soul. "What did you do to tifa…" he shouted as he swung his sword with an unprecedented violence.

"CLOUD….uhn….. No cloud….. STOP!!!!" tifa attempted to rescue her newfound friend from her hero as she continued to recover from her sickness.

"Cloud!!" Vincent shouted as he tried to stop the ex soldier from attempting to destroy his opposition. "Cloud….. Stop…. Uraghhh……" Vincent was stricken by the giant blade of clouds sword as he tried in vain to intervene.

"Stay out of the way….. He's mine……" clouds voice was angry and cold as he continued to pursue his prey whom oddly didn't even try to block or dodge the attacks.

"Strife cool it…" yuffie said as she tackled him to the ground and pined his shoulders with a surprising force. Given her size she actually put up a decent struggle but was to her dismay simply to light to properly restrain the infuriated cloud.

"What did you do to her…" he had traded his sword for fists as he pushed yuffie aside and ran headlong into the still ever silent stranger. "What did you do….. ANSWER ME!!!" he pummeled the man over and over again.

He rose to his feet but the beating didn't cease. He instead lifted the man by the shirt and continued to pummel him with a relentless aggression none of the surrounding party knew he was capable of.

"Speak damn you……" he continued to hit him over and over until he was suddenly drained of all of his strength. "You'll pay….."

"Cloud…." Yuffie's voice displayed a hint of aggravation as she again rammed the much larger cloud. "Stop it you moron……" she flipped him to his back and wrestled to hold his wrists down. "knock it off….." a straight punch found its way to clouds face and the man almost completely stopped struggling " that's for tossing me" she panted as she continued to hold the now more manageable ex soldier "and this is for being an idiot and not listening to me" she punched him again and his eyes which glowed vibrantly with the aura of mako subsided and returned to their former blue hue. "You are not a murderer…… and I ……" she panted as she pushed him hard into the ground "I don't wana ever see that …. Again. If I do so help me I'll give you the biggest beating of your life……… that's not you…….. Your cloud strife….. Hero of meteor fall and one of my best friends………… not a murderer….."

Cloud stared into yuffie's dark eyes. He had never known she felt this strongly over him. He had always regarded her as a child and for the first time ever she was speaking to him as though he were more of one than herself. True if he had wanted to he could have thrown her off and continued the assault. But some part of him felt that yuffie was right. He wasn't a killer. He couldn't stand the thought of being the bad guy. The imagery of what Denzel would have thought if his father figure cold-bloodedly murdered someone stung his senses, and the gravity of the situation sank in.

"Vince how's tifa." Yuffie said as she looked back to see the ex Turk lying on the ground in a rather disturbing prone position.

"I'm fine…. Vincent's out cold….. But at least he's not hurt bad….. I'll take him to the house….. Come on koty…." Tifa responded as she picked her newly strengthened body from the ground and motioned for the stranger to stand. "Don't let him up just yet" she was scared which greatly bothered cloud.

He had frightened the one person he meant to protect. After this idea sank in he discontinued to struggle. He lay there and allowed yuffie to pin him. He didn't honestly have the strength to fight. His will had been completely drained.

"Cloud….." yuffie said as she calmed her own body. "I know how you felt….. But he didn't hurt her…… see she's moving around now….."

"I'm sorry" he felt the weight of the event slam into his chest. " I only…. Wanted to……" he was cut short as yuffie allowed her body to relax and her head to land upon his chest.

"I know you love her and you only wanted to be her savior, but that was reckless. He could have killed you…. Or worse you could have killed him."

"Gee thanks now I feel so much better…."

"If you killed him tifa would have never gotten over it. She's never seen you like that and honestly if you could have seen the look on her face just now. Trust me it was bad……"

"I'm sorry…… I just thought…."

"Shut up and just promise you won't do it again……. I've lost enough friends……. I don't feel like losing any more……… we love you, you idiot, and that's why I punched you….. It wasn't because you tossed me…… it's because I was scared……….. you're still hurt and in no condition to fight" she began to cry and cloud felt more along the lines of joining than he felt he should admit to. "And not to mention that guy can take down six people with no weapons and stop bullets midair…… he isn't your normal fighter…….. The freak even chomped on one of the guys from earlier according to Vincent……. He's not normal if he wanted to he might have killed you………."

Her slender body became limp as she folded upon his chest. He felt like he was playing the part of a stuffed animal that a little girl would cry into when kids picked on her, and he couldn't describe the internal struggle over the decision to hold her. He had never thought that maybe it wasn't just tifa who would worry for him.

He silently wrapped his arms around the now convulsively weeping ninja. Her tears dampening his shirt and penetrating his skin, left a mark like none he had ever known on his already marred heart.

Suddenly and as if out of the blue a random image of zack appeared and cloud realized that yuffie felt the same way he had when zack had died. When aerith had died everybody felt the pain, but not zack. That was clouds burden.

"Yuffie please……. Don't cry….." a silent tear formed in the corner of his eye as he embraced the small girl. "Please don't cry……"

The ninja continued to weep even at the rarity of clouds consoling attempts. He supposed that maybe it was because she was still young and very emotional, but it also occurred to him that he wasn't exactly aged to perfection himself.

"Is he okay….. Yuffie…" tifa spoke quietly as if attempting to reserve her strength. "Yuffie…. Are you okay hun…." Her best attempt at being as motherly as possible ended in disaster as yuffie ignored it.

"Take her inside…." Cloud said still lying as still as possible.

"What about you? Are you going to be alright?" tifa responded nervously to cloud as she lifted the young girl from the ground. "Are you hurt….. What about your wounds?"

"I'm fine tifa……….. I just need to be alone for a while……. I'll be okay…" he wanted to say much more, but he couldn't muster the courage.

Noting that the conversation had come to a screeching halt, tifa ushered yuffie inside, taking only a small moment to look back at her hero who had refused her assistance. As she left cloud felt as though he should have apologized more for his rash nature. He had never felt more embarrassed than he did at this point. He had no idea what had come over him. He just suddenly felt extremely angry and desperate. He never let emotions like that effect him especially when tifa could have been harmed.

He thought to himself for a long time before he once again let a single tear fall and he had half decided to sleep outside when the concrete called his name.

"Gota go…… I'll be back soon I promise." He whispered into the sky as he stood. It would be a long night.

The keys had stayed in his pockets and he knew without question why. Fenrir his trusted companion would be his chauffer to a place of peace. This in mind he quickly acquired his sword and hopped aboard the obsidian bike.

The road was a forgiving mistress, always there and always eager for his attention. Both a lover and a whore, she was his solace in a moment of self disdain. But for all of her favors cloud had a mission. He needed a friend's advice. The advice of a friend long sense gone. Zack.

His arrival at the area felt wanted and he immediately noted the buster sword jutting up from the final resting place of his long lost friend , and former hero.

"It's been a while." His words came out as though he were speaking to a tangible being.

Back at the bar tifa worried for Vincent as yuffie reassured her that he had recovered from much worse.

"Teefs he's fine he just got the crap knocked out of him…. That's all…… you should have seen'em when I got his ass out of the manor at nibelheim…. Man he was lucky I was there….. If the great ninja yuffie hadn't come along at just the right moment our poor little emo king would have become guard hound food…." She gloated as she struck a heroic pose. "Trust me he's fine."

"I don't know…… cloud hits pretty hard……. Keep an eye on him just in case……" tifa's motherly quality was almost once again present as she turned to yuffie "what about you are you okay….. You seemed upset earlier."

"Oh I'm fine….. Just needed a moment…… any way so how's the dog guy……"

"What?" tifa was baffled as to who yuffie had so affectionately named 'the dog guy'

"You know mister chomps that likes to bite and sit on boxes…… the dog guy…"

"do you mean koty?" she asked scratching her head before being hit with a deep sense of guilt "ahhh I almost forgot……. Poor koty…….. I forgot to ask him if he was okay. Here watch Vince I'm gona see if he's alright…"

The nod from the slightly too enthusiastic yuffie signaled that Vincent was either in the best hands or the worst. Not having time to be concerned as to which tifa quickly made hasted to the room where she assumed koty had disappeared to.

"koty……. Are you in here……"

"he is angry with me….." a somber voice spoke as if heartbroken by clouds anger.

"no he was….. just…."

"he has left…… do you wish me to bring him back….."

"………. Again………." Her words sounded hurt as she allowed her eyes to close. "I think I'm going to go to bed now……… gnite koty…….."

"he reminds me of Jonah…….. but ……."

"it's okay…… any way I'm tired I'm gona go to bed.. nite…."

"good night tifa……" he whispered as she closed the door…..

Her heart was shattered in a matter of seconds. She had thought that cloud would be happy to see her but now he had again abandoned her. Her walk about the house brought her back to the bar, where the unusual site of yuffie fondling a sleeping Vincent ,peaked her curiosity.

She watched as the generally clumsy ninja, moved her hands gracefully along the gruff natured mans unconscious form. For a moment she had forgotten that cloud had once again departed from her as she watched the girl's fascination build. Her hands traced his face lovingly and her eyes bathed him in an attention tifa never thought she had the span of within her. She was completely lost in the moment.

"am I interrupting something…." Tifa said after briefly clearing her throat.

"uh" yuffie was instantly snapped from her train of thought and she nervously spun in a quick fashion to meet the smirk that was plastered on tifa's face "this …. Is….isn't what ya think I was….. just…uhhh"

"pawing Vincent while he's asleep….. wow you're a dirty little thing aren't you…." She teased

"tifa don't say that…. I was not…… uh… change of subject…. How was dog boy…." She was embarrassed by tifa's comment which only served to intensify the teasing girl's already preemptive strike on yuffie's ego.

"oh no you're not getting off that easy……. But he's fine…… now why were you groping him?"

"I was not….. uh …..I was checking him for injuries…….. yeah and all of that stuff……."

"sure and this is in what way believable?"

"alright enough so you caught me coping a feel of the god of antisocial behavior….. do you blame me……"

"now why would I do that" she teased more using again fake innocence to humiliate her friend.

"he's hawt….. and I mean in a bad way too………. Oh teefs you don't know……." The young woman's confession was not exactly what tifa was prying for but it was still interesting "he's so dark and well to be quite honest kina scary….. but he's so sexy………. Everything he does is sexy……. The little flicking thing he does with the cape…… the way he broods over things we don't even consider before we do them…… even the way he hides himself in that cloak…… and the eyes do I need to say it……….. he's hawwwwwt."

"yuffie oh my god he's old enough to be your grandfather……… eugh" she faked being disgusted to further irritate her "why not one of the other guys…. Hell hitting on rude wouldn't seem that strange but Vincent."

"oh come on….. it's not that gross and I'm not a little kid ya know……. And damit he's so sexy"

"who is" Vincent said as he raised up apparently still sore from the massive blow he had received "where's cloud"

Vincent had unintentionally just ripped tifa's heart back out. His phrase reminded her that her hero had once again left. This also served to remind her of the events that took place in koty's home world. In turn this did more damage than she had previously noticed to the now extremely fragile heart that still beat defiantly in her chest. For a moment she wanted to carve the injured organ out and crush it just to stop its incessant throbbing. It hurt too much to talk after Vincent's simple question so tifa turned a deaf ear and walked to the kitchen.

"what did I say?" Vincent asked quietly to yuffie as he attempted not to alienate tifa any further.

"it wasn't you she just needs some tifa time……. Don't move you big lug…….. you got pummeled pretty hard….. now you chill I'm gona check on tifa….."

Her eyes stared mindlessly into space as the thoughts of his face passed her. Jonah had looked too much like cloud for her comfort. Granted that he wasn't cloud , the look of the dead man's glazed over eyes and pale limp form was enough to force tears to her now already sore eyes.

"teefs…… tifa…… are you gona be alright……. Tifa come on baby….. talk to me…… yuffs has your back…." The ninja girl whom was always a form of distraction was now trying in her best effort to console her despairing friend. "did cloud do something to you……… cause I can kick his ass for ya….. "

"it's not that…… but no don't………"

"then what is it…….. you can tell me…."

Vincent sat on the couch and tried to gather his head. Clouds blow had addled him at worst but still managed to knock some of his concentration out of him. His eyes panned the room in an attempt to take in his surroundings and with almost celestial assistance he noticed the man he had known as wraith standing at the exit of the bar.

"so your name is koty" he said recalling the word from the nameless babble he collected in his unconscious state.

"now you know……. This is my fault……… if tifa goes to check on me tell her I will return before dawn. And if I do not, then I am dead and you need not worry." His words were heard clearly but Vincent gave him only a nod in response.

"you're going to fight him aren't you……." He said as he stood

"no………. he is important………… to me"

cloud knelt at the buster sword. As if he were saying a prayer he called the name of his fallen friend.

"zack……. I don't know what to do………… I'm trying so hard……… tifa I know she means well but I love her too much to sit idly and watch her suffer. What's worse is that I am the reason she suffers so much….. she's terrified of me…… I know it….. what should I do……. I can't let her become a victim…….. but I don't think I can keep playing the hero…… I need some help….."

"go home and you'll find your help lying in a pool of tears made by your absence." A strange yet familiar voice echoed in his ears

"its you……. I'm sorry I didn't mean….."

"don't fret over me my injuries are minimal. Tifa on the other hand has an emotional wound that only you can mend…….."

"why don't you attack me…… if anyone else had received that beating they would have at least fought back or went looking for a little revenge." Cloud spoke breaking the mold of the conversation.

"your important to tifa……. And to me…."

"you…… I don't even know you……… you don't know me and I sure as hell aint eager to share your ideas……. So what's your reason……. Tell me the truth…."

"a friend of mine died today…… actually all of my friends died today…….." koty spoke "and you are whether you like it or not a part of them….. you and tifa are all I have left even if you don't know me…… you are my last hope………. My last shot at redemption………… shall I tell you a story of a man who became a monster……."

"stow it with the formalities……… just tell me a name…….. if tifa trusts you I guess I will…….. but I still don't want to get involved….."

"I'm afraid whether or not you want to be you are already involved……. I'm sorry…… my name is koty…"

The men looked at each other for a moment with a small glare. The glare lasted with a prominence until cloud allowed his eyes to lower. Thoughts of zack and aerith invaded his mind and the man in front of him seemed to be the reason.

He watched him for a few minutes more before the man suddenly took on the appearance of zack. His friend had completely eradicated any thought of the stranger.

"zack" he almost allowed himself to cry at the sight of his friend who now looked alive and well.

"follow your dreams….. you gota have dreams if you wana be a hero………."

"zack……. I've been trying…… what if I don't have a dream……. I'm not like you……. I can't be a hero!…….. zack …….. zack… ZACK…!!!!!" his screams seemed in vein as he ran to find the man had shimmered into non existence. "zack……."

He looked up to notice that he now stood at the front of seventh heaven and fenrir lay toppled on its side next to him. His thoughts however were soon drowned out by a quick but severe sense of nausea and a heavy vertigo. The memory of zack however slowly allowed him to recover.

"hellooooo" the ever familiar voice of aerith invaded his ears as he snapped to attention. "you're not doing it right silly…. Here let me help……." Her voice materialized as he looked up to see her holding a hand out.

He reached a hand up to the flower girl and suddenly found himself in tifa's room. Tifa however lay on the bed, her face portraying deep sorrow.

"what….. are you trying to say….." he said his voice still scratchy as if he weren't speaking.

"like this…… and" the girls voice echoed and cloud instantly felt himself hurled unto the bed and found his arms acting of their own accord as they wrapped their length around tifa's slender waist.

"I don't understand…… what do you want me to do….." he forced the words from his mouth.

"please….. be happy……. Come back…" aerith's voice came from tifa's mouth as the young woman's body shuddered. "I need you…. Please come back…."

"tifa……" all suddenly went black and he was hit with a sense of loss "I can't be your hero if I can't save myself…………….."

The bar filled itself with and awkward aura as yuffie proceeded to scream with a disgusted tone.

"YOU DID WHAT……" she let a shocked tone take over her.

"you heard me….. but it wasn't like that…… I didn't want to it was like taking a lukewarm shower or taking medication when your half asleep……….. it was like I wasn't doing it……… I didn't want to but it felt right…….. you know like giving to a homeless guy…… or buying a crying kid a teddy bear…… but then everything went all…… whooo…… and koty showed up..... that's when it happened."

"tifa baby" yuffie embraced the barmaid as her friend began to cry and gently led her into a resting position on the floor. "shhhhhh…. I know it was bad………. Shhhhhh"

"will she be okay……" koty's voice could be heard as if he had done something to make her cry.

"shell be fine……. She told me what happened…….. I'm really sorry about your friends………" she attempted to reassure the man that someone cared when she noticed no one was present.

"yuffie I think we may need to go looking for cloud tomorrow. I've got a bad feeling………."

"oh no…. you and koty are gona stay inside……… Vince will be happy to help I'm sure but I'll go tomorrow….. so don't worry about spear head….. okay." Tifa nodded to her calming offer appearing content to lay against the young woman's chest that seemed like more safe a place to hide from the nightmare of the day than a bed . "will you be alright…… you want me to make you something to help you sleep……."

"……….." she didn't respond but instead tightened her grip on the young girl.

"alright alright ill stay……. Man tifa……. Was it really that bad……."

"……… he looked too much like him……… I can still see his face…….. oh yuffie he was so……." The young woman choked as she was suddenly overpowered by her emotions. "I can't take it….. what if it were cloud there………. I couldn't live with myself……… and that girl……… and koty………. And all those people……. It was all my fault."

She sobbed uncontrollably in spite of yuffie's words of encouragement. The scene she had witnessed playing over and over again.

"send…me….. out…… with honor….." the voice of the now deceased Jonah replayed in her mind and she felt her body become tired from the tears that flowed so feverently from her eyes. "so this is the price to pay to be free."

She felt her body become numb with fatigue and soon she fell asleep aware of yuffie's ever-present form but unable to move . the young ninja was at this point her life line signifying that the nightmares that she experienced at this time were only dreams and that she was indeed alive. The soft cooing of her voice silenced the screams and gunshots. Her breathing broke the feeling of stagnant hopelessness. Her soft but strong form held tifa together and the blackness of a dreamless sleep settled in.

"thank you yuffie…" she thanked her dear friend from her deep subconscious "thank you."

Her dreams subsided and she lay there for what felt like hours listening to the soft breathing of the ninja girl and allowed the repetitive motion to lull her as she slept. She had hoped that the fear that had plagued her would subside in the morning, this in mind she allowed the sleep to completely consume her.

"is she okay." Vincent spoke as he walked through the door

"yeah ….. hey Vince.." she asked quietly

"hmmm" he acknowledged trying not to wake the obviously exhausted woman.

"can you get me a pillow……. I think its gona be a while." Yuffie spoke running her hands lovingly through tifa's hair.

Vincent understanding of the situation complied to yuffie's request as he returned to the couch to retrieve the pillow he had been resting on. He thought to himself on the matter at hand as he returned to find yuffie still coddling tifa's head neatly against herself.

"here" he whispered. "she must have been tired."

"she's exhausted……… you should have heard the story…….. she's really messed up but I don't understand it myself….. she sounded drunk when I first listened to her……. But she wasn't drinking……… you know how she is………. I doubt she's lying its just a little hard to believe…….. whatever the case I think we need to talk to this koty guy real thoroughly. He seems to be a real trouble maker…….. well maybe not but he reeks of disaster. Like he's a time bomb just counting down until we all get blown to hell."

"should we make him leave though…….. I have this feeling ……… like if we do something bad will happen." Vincent was speaking with an air of omniscience that told yuffie that it was a base instinct.

The young ninja thought on the matter briefly before placing he pillow under her knees. "I don't know what if those guys come back……. He seems to know how to deal with them and clouds in no shape to fight…….. we could use the extra man power……. Well monster power…….Vincent can you make sure the kids don't come in here in the morning……. I don't think we should move her for a while……… she's really freaked out……."

"sure" Vincent rises from the floor without question however he was slightly irritated that the whole situation had been thrust upon him.

The sun would be up and the children would want to come down stairs thinking this he decided to distract his small followers with a day out of the bar.

"yuffie it seems like a good day to take the kids shopping……. Tell tifa not to worry…."

"gotcha Vinnie" the young ninja said as she repositioned tifa's head to the pillow and cautiously lowered herself into a cradling position next to the sleeping barmaid "I've got melons here…… you take care of the ankle biters…" she chuckled as she pressed herself to the young woman's body with a careful motion.

The hours passed quickly and Vincent finally if not grudgingly excepted his fate as the children came down stairs. He waited as he heard them collecting themselves with what sounded like a morbid form of energetic hyperactivity. The they came down the stairs to see the surprise of Vincent waiting for them.

"you two….. come with me" he said in an attempt not to startle them.

"where are we going?" Marlene asked shyly as she hid an obvious grin.

"mmmmm…" he growled at the simple thought of the day ahead "shopping….."

The two children both shared a puzzled look but without hesitation ran for the door. Vincent following with a look that spelled defeat.

He had never been one for public appearance as it often led to unnecessary rumors of his origins. He bore his countenance with dignity despite the agonizingly awful stares he received as he stayed in close proximity of the children. He was going to find this to be an unappealing trip.

Yuffie had never seen tifa so upset. The buxom barmaid had never been one to be easily overcome by emotions. This only served to add to yuffie's questions to be sure but the young ninja had learned from Vincent that some things are best left alone.

She sat for a long time cradleling the broken young woman before hearing sobs coming from upstairs. She had thought that the children had gone with Vincent .Giving tifa a tight embrace she rose and found her way to the main room.

The sobs were gentle but obvious, like someone trying to hide them.

"Vincent……. Denzel……… Marlene…… are you guys here……." No response came as the sobs continued "dog gu…….I mean uh….. Katy …. Kory cami…… ah what the hell is your name……."

"koty……." A voice echoed from directly behind her startling her enough to make her jump.

"fuck….. don't do that to me" the odd phrase from the rather small girl made the stranger retract in surprise "if that's not you then?"

The stranger gave no inclination that he knew what she was talking about and simply stalked away. His gruff behavior beginning to irritate yuffie he shrugged his shoulders in a manner that attested to the fact that he knew more than he would tell.

"gee thanks you're a lot of help…….." she understood why Vincent wasn't fond of him.

She ascended with caution. The sounds were quiet but not subtle, as if they had been held back for an extensive time.

"hello…… is someone here" she followed the noise to tifa's room where she saw clouds trademark spikey blond hair sticking out over his shoulders. "cloud…….." no response "cloud are you okay……… cloud…."

She could hear the sobs clearly. It was cloud that was crying. But his body didn't seem to move like someone who was crying. He seemed to sit too still.

"cloud I didn't hurt you did I……. gawsh I'm sorry I must have overdone it…….." she attempted to talk to him but he never responded.

After several failed attempts to find out what was wrong with him she sat upon the bed. She tried multiple times to come up with something to say but fell short as she noticed his eyes were closed. He was dreaming. Yuffie looked upon her friend whom now lay curled into a fetal position, and she felt a constrained sense guilt and a feeling of being pulled too far.

She couldn't help either of them. They both needed something she couldn't give them and they were too proud to reach out and take. Each other.

"I wish earth were here…….. shed know what to do……" she began to cry as images of the flower girl clouded her judgment and she rested her head upon the crying mans shoulder. "please just say something to her…….. I've watched you two get pushed and pulled and taken from each other too many times………… its time for you to be the bull……. Say something please……. I'll stop teasing you…… ill even put on a dress just please…….. say something……" she cried for a long time until she realized that it wasn't just her friends within the maw.

She also had things that she needed to say. But for the time being cloud and tifa needed her she had to help them for herself, for them, and for the sake of all true lovers everywhere she would throw herself into the maw.

* * *

back and forth the struggle consumes us all. trying to keep a levle head. in the most unsettling of times, today i become the bull.: atreyu becoming the bull.


	7. coffee rings and scary things

Disclaimer: all props go out to square enix and I don't own any one but koty. As always do not sue.

Well I know these aren't making much sense but I'm having a small amount of writers block please be patient. It will come together.

In our last chapter tifa and the stranger return. Cloud however is immediately sent into kill mode as he suspects tifa has been injured. As events unfold yuffie plays the role of both the protector and nurturing friend as she realizes just how bad the situation has gotten thanks to koty's efforts.

Vincent has also volunteered to take the kids shopping with a glum dislike for the idea. What will happen well just read. As always I need to know what you think so review.

Coffee, rings, and scary things:

She awoke midday. The feeling of someone propped against her back made her feel at ease once more. However she had hoped it would be cloud.

With an unfortunate glance she found yuffie caressing her gently as she looked down with slightly puffy eyes. 'Has she been crying' she thought before noticing the midday sun creeping in through the window. How long she had slept was a mystery, but the sudden realization that she was in the kitchen jumpstarted her mind and she instantly began to return to herself.

"Oh my god……. Where are the kids……. Are they outside………. It's dangerous…"

"Tifa relax" the young ninja tried to speak with a voice that screamed exhaustion "vinvins got'em."

"Oh……. Thank goodness" the barmaid said relieved to hear the mention of Vincent's name within the conversation "yuffs you don't look so good…….."

"I'm hawt thank you very much" she yawned attempting to put on a sexy posture

"Seriously get some rest" tifa chuckled for the first time since yuffie's surprise confession of Vincent.

"You sure you're okay? I can stay if you want me to."

"Thanks but I'm fine now…… are you"

"Oh yeah just swell…….. Oh by the way clouds home……. Scared the hell out of me I thought someone broke in last night."

"……cloud…….."

"Yeah you know tall.. Kina weird…… cross dresses…… spiky hair…. Cloud……." She yawned again as she tried to jog tifa's memory.

"Yuffie…….. Thanks for last night…." She hugged the ninja tightly and then stood "now go to bed……. I'm gona get some things done around the house……."

Yuffie nodded and then stood up yawning incessantly before giving tifa a wave and heading off to the upstairs rooms. She would no doubt borrow clouds room remembering that cloud was last located in tifa's. The stranger would more than likely be in the guest bedroom, and the kids were with Vincent and would freak out if they found yuffie in their beds doing things she would never admit to doing in her sleep. Weighing the options she trudged upstairs and plopped into clouds bed for a nice and well needed nap.

Tifa stood in the kitchen and brooded about the evening preceding her slumber and finally decided to put on a pot of coffee. The blackened substance would surely calm her aching mind. However as she went to acquire the bag of the rich substance she stopped feeling a strange but benign presence behind her.

"So are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he" she said as she turned to see koty.

He instantly looked at the floor trying in a vain attempt to hide his shame. "No I'm fine."

"Really. You don't sound it……… look I'm really sorry about all that happened yesterday….ummm" she attempted to change the subject as she loaded the coffee into the pot "want some java"

"JA-VA?" the man tossed the strange word around as if he had never heard it before

"You know….. Coffee"

"COUGH-E?" he still seemed puzzled

His obviously curious look both bemused and baffled tifa. For such a knowledgeable person he had no idea what coffee was. This amused her as well as it brought worry. 'how does he not know about coffee, even five year olds know what it is' she thought to herself giving him a look of questioning.

"Okay look it's this black stuff that comes out of one of these pots…. You drink it…." Her finger shot to the pot as it brewed. Koty simply stared and gave a rather analytical expression.

She had come to a complete loss. The situation seemed to get more hopeless by the second and she wandered what else the man wasn't knowledgeable of. He sure seemed capable on the battle field but for the most part he seemed like a small child when it came to daily living. This reminded her of cloud as she observed the man who watched the coffee pot with an untamed fascination.

"Can you read?" she spoke almost shyly as if asking someone a ridiculous question.

"Quite well…." He still kept his eye on the pot as if it would explode if he looked away "I taught myself to read and write in my confines…. The DPRD would not allow me to simply walk around the facility due to a few concerns for the scientists being that my strength exceeds that of a normal human."

"Wow…. So they kept you locked up a lot didn't they…… you must really hate them?"

"Not at all……… most of them were drafted from different various locations due to an overly vast amount of intelligence. There would be no purpose in hatred for those whom do not have a desire to execute their actions. They were forced into their situation by hands of unworthy leaders…..."

"Whoa tone it down with the tech talk there……. Do you always talk like that?" she spoke as she pushed him away from the pot with which he held such fascination.

"What way should I speak……" he still bore a questioning look.

"Like a normal person……. Your far too young to talk like that…… it makes you sound old…. Kina like some freaky newscaster from Costa del sol."

He said nothing in return as she finished her comment with an abrupt conclusion. She noticed afterwards she wasn't getting anywhere without getting dirty over it.

"Okay instead of talking like a text book use some…… uhhh generalized vocabulary……."

He simply stared at her until she handed him a cup of the steaming black liquid she could only imagine him assuming was coffee.

"Careful its really hot." She said as she cautiously sipped at the strong brew and watched his reaction

He stared at it for a moment and took random glances at tifa as she sipped at it. He did this several times before raising the cup to his lips.

"Don't burn yourself……" she attempted to warn the man of the substance's heat but just as she went to speak he turned the cup up to a ninety degree angle and chugged the burning liquid. "Oh my gosh….."

"Is something wrong" the man said wide eyed as he watched the woman's expression turn from curious to horrified. "Did I do something wrong……."

"No…. but …… how did that not hurt you…………. Are you not burnt……"

"No I don't think so….."

"Man you're a real head trip koty……. Any way maybe you can help me with something…." A clever smile came across her face as she narrowed her eyes at the dumbstruck man.

Cloud felt the fragments of midday light arouse his soul from slumber . He could feel the warmth on bed where it had been previously sat upon in close range to his own form. Vaguely he remembered hearing a voice in his head and then a deafening roar that drowned out all but the most painful parts of his dreams.

He remembered the dreams well. Pictures of tifa lying in pools of her own blood and the stranger with whom he had not properly been acquainted with holding her lifeless form. Then an image of himself tearing at her flesh with a twisted smile, and tifa simply asking him to continue.

Horrid fantasies that plagued his very soul. He could not bear to have her hurt any longer, and he attempted to end the nightmare himself by killing the imposter but tifa only picked up his faithful sword and proceeded to continue her pain with her own hand.

"Please it hurts so much………. Don't leave…………" the blood trickled from his dream tifa's mouth as she struggled to breath. Her chest expanding and collapsing around the large blade that now ran through her sternum. "Why did you have to leave………. Come back…….." the sword now buried itself deep into her heart, the heart that had lulled him to sleep nights before, the heart that nurtured him when he wanted to give up, the heart that cared for him, the heart that loved him. "Please…… I hurt…….. So much…"

"Strife……. Awaken……" the strange man holding the terrifyingly pale form of his beloved called to him as if to halt his descent into madness. "This is only the beginning……. You cannot let this be your end."

With the voice echoing in his head he rose, dressed, and bolted for the door. He had made up his mind and he knew exactly how to fix the situation. For once in his life he knew what to do, how to make things right.

"I won't make you wait any more." His determination now peeked and he headed out to meet the cruel world beyond seventh heaven. The world he had saved had all along been the one thing that was killing tifa. He noted his opportunity to make a new one and rose again to challenge fate. "This ends tonight……. No regrets"

He walked with a quickened pace startling passerby's and even the people in moving vehicles which he walked in front of without even flinching. He walked as if waging war with all around him. The fire of a god pouring from his essence.

His face depicted a mission of do or die consequences. His countenance was that of a soldier with orders. He had finally broken his restraints.

"Hello cloud" Vincent said as he noted the strange appearance of the ex soldier

Cloud said nothing as he blew by Vincent. He had apparently walked right into the store without having an inkling of where he was going. He didn't care however. This only served to fuel his fire as he marched forward to assault the jewelry department. He then proceeded to search the shelves.

The entire back wall was lined with assorted jewels and various necklaces and earrings but not quite what he was looking for.

"So that's what this is about……." Vincent said as he walked up beside cloud with a knowing expression of interest. "It's for tifa isn't it……"

"Vincent………. I………. I can't run away any more……….."

"I agree……… might I suggest this section…….." the elder man pointed in the direction of a large glass box of shelves which set in the corner.

"Jeez……. Pretty expensive stuff…………" he noticed the price tag and gulped, but he was on a mission and refused to leave empty handed. "But I just gota do this…….. Even if I wind up broke…….. It'll be worth it……."

"Then carpe diem….." the Turk said as he turned face and walked away.

Silently thanking Vincent cloud scanned the shelves until it struck him. The shimmer of light hit him like a blast of energy straight from the core of bahamut. Its silver band and pristine ruby sat with a decisive elegance. It was the most beautiful work of craftsmanship he had ever laid eyes upon. As if a great deity had forged it.

He lost himself in thoughts of what tifa's reaction would be. He looked like he was in a trance when a stranger behind the counter snapped him to reality once more.

"Hey buddy, I know it's pretty and all, but maybe you should think about what kina damage that'll do to your paycheck….. It's not cheap…" he spoke with a worried tone.

"Erick get back to work and stop scaring the customers." An elderly woman wheezed as she approached cloud with an earnest curiosity. "So young man are you interested in this piece……. It is a fine collection item……" he stopped her short as if offended that she would call him a collector.

"I'm actually looking for something important……" he tried to keep it short and simple but the old woman would have none of it.

"Now see here………" she said as she waved a disproving finger at him "come closer let me look at those eyes…………. Ahhhh……. Oh my……"

"What do I have something on my face" clouds face had found its way into the old woman's strangely strong hands.

"You have gorgeous eyes boy…….. But rubies aren't your style………. You're eyeing it for a special purpose………." Her games annoyed him.

"You make it sound like I'm gona blow the world up with it."

"Now now none of that……." The old woman conveyed the slightest sense of humor as she patted his cheek. "I know what your purpose is……….. It's a young woman………….. Strong and youthful…….. With dark raven hair…… and delicate eyes………. A voluptuous figure……"

"How did you know……" he asked warily of the elderly woman as he backed away cautiously

"Psychic powers young one" she giggled

"Now mother" the man he came to know as Erick shouted at the old lady with a hint of retribution "you told me not to scare the customers and there you go again…."

"Keep quiet I'm busy…… any way…." She inhaled harshly and continued "I'm just kidding…… I've seen the two of you in the park……. Your hair makes it painfully obvious who you are……… I'm sorry here I go making myself seem like a stalker."

"It's okay I know it's mostly the hair." Cloud admitted with a defeat that also broke his former drive to buy the more than likely over priced ring. "I think I'll be going now……"

"Not so fast……. I've seen the two of you several times….. She means a lot to you?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Oh come now…. Tell the truth… you can tell granny Stella………"

He thought for a moment before the determination set in again.

"Yes more than anything else in the world. But I haven't always been there for her. I…….. I want….. Her to know……….. That I've changed."

"When is the wedding………"

"What"

"If you invite poor granny Stella I think I can make a special arrangement for you…….."

"Where are you going with this………"

"Take the ring……… but I wana see you put it on that pretty woman myself or no deal……. Agreed?"

Cloud was taken aback by the sudden flood of generosity the old woman displayed. The ring was obviously too expensive to give away. By the looks of it, it was also too expensive to buy.

"But first you need an engagement ring." The old woman handed him a small box. "I was given this ring by a fine gentlemen as a consignment piece…… his wife had died and he told me to give it to the first man whom I found to be madly in love with a special someone…….. My boy I do believe you fit the bill"

"But this is crazy I can't……"

"He said give not sell……. And besides I'm old……. And Erick can't always be expected to run the shop. He will eventually need a life………. Consider it a gift from an old lady who wants to see happiness prosper through others."

"But the other ring…… its far too expensive……… I would rather just pay……"

"Nonsense……… I will not impede the process of love with a debilitating price tag. All I want is a seat at the wedding. I wana see it on her hand. After that we'll see about the payment."

Cloud accepted the box and opened it with caution. Inside sat an almost equally beautiful piece. It was a simple band with elegant etching and a small diamond sat as its centerpiece. The rings were obviously not fakes. He had learned how to gage stones and metallic's while on deliveries. And these were genuine articles. This also served to tell him that the money had to be extremely high to acquire said jewelry. It wasn't likely that the woman would simply give him the ring without an expected payment. But cloud accepted without a second thought. He was too close to back down.

"Thank you but……… why….?"

"As I said I am old and I like to see people happy…… and the young woman that your hearts so set on seems very happy with you……… just remember to save me a seat."

He nodded his head in acceptance and allowed the old woman to give him an awkward hug of approval, and then he left. He suddenly thought of what Denzel might think of him and tifa together when Vincent approached him once again.

"Did you get it……." The somber man sounded like an impatient drug dealer but cloud understood what he meant.

"Yeah…… but when should I……….."

"There is a reunion for AVALANCHE scheduled to take place in three weeks. I will inform barret and cid. Yuffie is your job, but you know how she is with secrets."

Tifa was still attempting to teach the obviously sheltered koty. He seemed like a little kid. An intelligent little kid but the childish ignorance remained.

"Oh noooo. Let's not go that route again." She said as she pulled him away from the dishes. She had earlier found that his talents did not lie in the culinary arts. "How bout we try something less dangerous first. Like ummmm…." She had come to a loss when she noticed him absent mindedly tossing a small bottle of random liquor he had pulled from the shelves.

Over and over he tossed it. Under his arm and over his head. It were as though he had been practicing for years.

"Wow you're pretty good at that….." she smiled viciously as an idea occurred to her. "Say how would you like to help me with the bar."

"If it is what you wish" he spoke as he placed the bottle on the table without so much as a sound.

"Don't talk like that….. Remember generalized vocab…… we don't want to freak the customers out…… now come help me with the laundry I always need a hand with that."

The man tilted his head again as she tried to remind him how to speak. He had not had an evident amount of practice at being general.

"Miss Lockhart." A monotone voice called to tifa as if unsure of her presence.

"That's shelke…… look you put these in here and those in there" she gave the still befuddled man a general point before leaving him to do his work.

Shelke had not been to see tifa in a few months and it was obvious that the time had flown by when she looked at the former deepground operative. Her hair had not been changed from its previous style and for the most part she still looked very young, but her body had begun aging again after a few test and procedures from the WRO were run on the child like body that she at one time had. This sated she had grown taller and almost matched tifa in height her clothing seemed to display her obvious maturity and her voice had altered slightly.

"Wow you look different……." Tifa cracked a voice that almost startled the poor girl.

"Different….. I haven't noticed." The monotone of her voice was still present but less prominent as it had been when the omega incident as it had come to be known had resolved. "Reeve wanted me to ask you about the reunion……"

"Oh……. Ummm…… I guess….. Well what was he wanting to know….."

"Is it being held here? And if so how much funding would you need?" she again allowed her almost recording like voice to shorten the length of the awkward conversation.

"Well yeah its gona happen here. But I don't think we need any massive amount of funding…… why is reeve buying.?" Tifa let a sarcastic smile appear on her face as she leaned against the wall.

"Well I wouldn't know…… he tends to keep me in the dark a lot on his intentions. However he also has a predictability about him that is slightly obvious." Her tone finally changed as she allowed a rare sinister grin shatter her robotic façade.

"Miss Tifa….. I believe I have finished……." Koty said as he emerged from the room. He didn't seem alarmed which told tifa that he hadn't broken much. However tifa also knew that he was danger prone and if left unattended for long would surely brake something.

Thankful for the lack of destruction he had left she released her tense feeling of impending doom and decided to introduce the two guests to each other "shelke this is koty. Koty , shelke." Shelke nodded but koty seemed lost in thought as he stared at her. "Koty……. Hellooooo……. Are you all right?"

She watched him stare at her for what seemed like hours. His eyes locked intently on the young woman the entire time. Shelke seemed curious as she returned the gesture but didn't seem to mind the attention .

"Is he always like this." She smirked yet again allowing the robotic tone to break.

"I dunno. He just showed up one day and well. It's a long story if you're gonna be in town for a few days I'll tell you, now's not a good time though."

"Okay" shelke seemed to understand tifa's situation well but was finally distracted from the man's gaze when cloud busted through the front door.

"Oh shit…….." tifa startled by the noise snapped from shelke to the door to find cloud heading in her direction at an alarming speed. After taking a moment to look him over she noticed his eyes were shining with the aura of mako. " Cloud….. Are you strung out again?....... I told you last time this happened I won't stand for it……." She remembered that the last time he had been 'strung out' on mako that he was very violent and hospitalized several less than cooperative tenants of the bar. "I don't wana hurt you but if you…."

"I'm not high…….. I just really need to talk to you……. When you get the time" he sounded impatient but not angry. He seemed more like he was apprehensive. " I'll be in your room I've left some stuff in there and I really don't want the kids to hear me when they come in…….. It's really important."

He left quickly and tifa didn't have the time she had wanted to react properly. She had wanted to apologize for being rash but the blonde left hurriedly and without even letting her speak. The feeling of guilt crept upon her as she noted her words.

"I think I will speak to him he seems disturbed." Koty said as he left following the swordsman.

"Koty I don't think that's a…………" she missed her opportunity to speak when shelke put her hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go cloud may could use the guy talk."

"I guess your right but they…….. Here just let me explain it in full." She sighed and prepared for another long speech.

Vincent's trip was becoming his worst nightmare. Denzel who was thankfully old enough to handle himself tried vainly to help him control the hyperactive Marlene. However the worst part was not her hyper bubbly attitude but the looks that he received from the bystanders. They screamed at him through their eyes. Mocking him and slandering his name. Giving him titles of vampire, night child, pedophile and all other various assortment of names that turned his blood into magma.

"Stop staring you guys he can't help that he's scary." The tiny child tried to defend the injured dignity Vincent carried but failed as she managed to do more damage than she would have if she had helped them.

"Well well well……. Mista valentine. In the flesh." The voice of Reno could be heard over the impending boom of the infuriated Marlene.

"Hello Reno."

"Oh come on you can do better than that…… were buds right………"

"No"

"Now now don't be so mean…… you hurt me with those words." His obnoxious attitude was starting to agitate Vincent. "I was just in the neighborhood and noticed you and the squirts here." Denzel was slightly offended at the remark from the gawdy Turk but said nothing.

"Reno leave….."

"Aww come on vee." His nickname had an irritating ring to it. "don't be so harsh…… any way I just thought id drop by and tell ya that the Turks could really use someone of….. Your stature……. We're recruiting newbs……. If you don't mind spit shinein my shoes….." he was cut short as Vincent drew Cerberus with a final warning to the insulting gentlemen.

"Please understand that I did not enjoy my last years as a Turk, and under no circumstance will I ever be under you."

"Well I guess to each his own…… any way…. So did you and tifa hook up or something."

"Why do you ask."

"Well the last time I checked she's practically raising these little brats……." Cerberus' hammer being drawn cautioned Reno to choose his next words carefully. "And you've been spotted hangin around the bar a lot lately. So I was just putting two and two together. So how good is she in the……." The guns barrel found its way to the man's chin and silence overtook him.

"Listen well. I don't appreciate the looks I get from the towns people here. That being said this is already a bad day. If your implying something my suggestion is that you keep it to yourself. If you have imagination picture what your face will look like when Cerberus decides its hammer is a little tired. Tifa and I are close friends nothing more. And you'd best remember that. If cloud finds out about your little rumor that I'm sure you're spreading, then you my friend will have a great deal more to worry about than me. Now do not bother me again. Do I make myself clear.?"

"Message received." The Turk smirked as he backed away and left.

"Wow mister Vincent you're scary." Marlene gasped in amazement as she stared at him "I've never seen Reno so close to peeing in his pants."

"Marlene you've been playing with yuffie too much. And I am not scary. I just prefer my personal business remain mine alone." Vincent holstered Cerberus and allowed himself to relax. "Let's head back tifa will be worried if you do not return soon."

"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere" a strange voice echoed and Vincent again drew Cerberus "now as far as the kids go. Hell I don't care but you I wana talk to."

A large man baring an unusual attire followed by two strangely clad gunmen approached him. The large one wore a black uniform with a white trim. He also wore a white hat of strange origins and his coat was adorned with several small what looked like decorations. To Vincent this meant that there was going to be trouble. The other two wore what seemed to be SOLDIER like armor. Various plates adorned them and strange helmets were plastered onto their heads. They were like body guards only armed to the teeth.

"Marlene Denzel. Go home to tifa I will be behind you soon."

"Oh I doubt that." The man laughed "but if you think you can leave then by all means you're welcomed to try."

"I don't think you boys know who ya dealin with. Vince there aint no push ova." The familiar voice of barret made its way to the Turks ears. "He tha one that killed omega. You don't want none of that. Trust me"

"Well maybe these two fine gentlemen can make you see differently, my large friend,. Men fire at will."

Gunshots were heard and instantly people panicked and started running.

"Barret the kids." Vincent beckoned as he returned fire jumping out of the way to take cover behind a parked car.

Barret immediately went to collect the children. "Come on little'ens. We gota go."

"Papa" Marlene gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah baby girl it's me. Whoa. Uh. Maybe we should get you guys back to the bar before celebratin." He hefted the child into his arms and motioned for Denzel to follow him.

After the kids and barret could no longer be seen Vincent decided to take his pent up aggression from the day out on the two gunmen that the strange man had apparently abandoned, seeing as he was nowhere to be found, to die. He remembered that Marlene often had nightmares about wolves and thought it best if he waited to execute his plans. Once she was out of site he was free to do as he pleased.

"So do you two have nightmares?" Vincent said as the bullets ceased. No response came from the gunmen. "Because I am a monster. Uraaaaagh" he transformed into the gallian beast and assaulted the two men.

Bullets whizzed by him and all he could concentrate on was the roar and the loud pounding in his head. His primal rage at its peak and not having to restrain himself he unleashed his aggression on the two strangers. He tore into the first one hoping to find some nourishment in the broken bones of his victim but there was none to be found.

The other soldier acted as if his comrade had never even existed and the gallian beast let out a cry of anger when a stream of bullets bombarded him in his attempt to feed.

He was about to make a snack out of the other man when a strange feeling of being drained reverted him back to his original form. Having no other option Vincent opened fire on the man with the last remnants of his ammo in Cerberus.

He would have thought the man would have died in the first few shots but he took half of the rounds without even flinching. After exhausting his ammo Vincent prepared to do hand to hand but realized that the man was no longer moving. He was deathly still. As if he were frozen in time.

"What the…" Vincent scanned the man with his eyes before attempting to reach out to him. Suddenly the man collapsed and fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

"Quite an impressive display. We could use someone like you in lithium." The voice of the man from earlier spoke as Vincent detected the sound of light footsteps coming closer. "I have to say though it's not as neat as I usually prefer to keep things."

"Who are you and what do you want."

"Relax friend."

"I'm not…."

"As I said relax, if I had intended to kill you I would have brought the army. But being as I'm not exactly after you, I'll be frank. You my friend are but a luxury acquaintance. I'm after someone else. Perhaps a strapping young man such as yourself could tell me a thing or two."

"Hey buddy no one calls fire on Turks territory" Reno could be heard behind the man with the trade mark cocky attitude he was so known for having. "so why don't you just go back to wherever the hell it is you came from before I have to get nasty with ya."

"Reno."

"Take it as a token of friendship buddy." Reno winks at Vincent with a mischievous grin.

"I see that there is no reasoning with barbarians. I will be back but with reinforcements. You may not be as fortunate when next we meet."

The strange man took Reno as his cue to leave. And disappeared . The Turks then share an awkward glance as if speaking through their eyes. Only afterwards parting ways.

"Valentine. You really should reconsider my offer. We'd make a helluva team." Reno calls to the Turk behind him.

"Not on your life." Vincent speaks quietly as he makes his way back towards seventh heaven.

He was nervous his insides turned completely inside by the choice he had so eagerly made without needing to think. He wasn't sure he could handle the responsibility of holding down a family and saving the world without concern for his own safety. Things were picking up pace in the most inconvenient fashion.

"So she means that much to you." Koty's voice broke the silence that so coldly stabbed his heart.

"What is it to you….. You don't even know her….. Or me……" cloud responded with a cold tone attempting to thwart any hope of conversation.

"I do know you……. You saved me……… you may not know it…… but you have."

"Don't tell me this has something to do with that story."

"Not yet it doesn't….. Please tell me……. Share with me your darkness and I shall gladly give you what little light I posses." He seemed questioning as if he were asking a favor.

"What……. You mean………."

"The man who so haunts your memory……… and girl who shines in your darkness……" koty seemed almost like a child asking an adult to tell a scary story.

"Why do you wana know…. Generally it's how do know but I don't think I wana know now……. So why."

"I want to…….." he took a moment as tifa's advice sank in. "I think you need to vent…… maybe talking about it would loosen the tension…… tifa needs you to break your ice before you can start a fire with her."

"Wow that was blunt……. Kina creepy coming from you….. But first I need to know about you…… what's your story."

"Tell me yours and we will work on exchanging sorrows." He spared a smirk as he lowered his eyes.

"I don't even know where you want me to begin."

"For starters. What about zack." His bluntness struck cloud with a sense of displacement. He had never seen the man speak what it wasn't in riddles. "And let me state the obvious and say that it bothers you to bottle it. Speak. I have time."

"Well………" he thought for a moment. He had never shared his feelings on this subject, but then again he never acknowledged anybody to even know zack's death had bothered him. He had never brought it up "he was a close friend. We were in soldier together. Why do want to know."

"You are a stubborn one. Here allow me to pry it from you."

The scenery suddenly changed from the confines of tifa's room to an open space in the plains outside of midgar. The rain fell like lead upon his skin and he for a moment couldn't breath as he glanced upon the sight of broken swords and fractured helms. A hand on his shoulder told him that he was not alone. Koty stood like a guardian angel warning off the heart ache that welled up in clouds chest. He knew this scene very well.

"No this is a dream. It's not real."

"A memory but not a dream." Koty responded dashing what light was left in his heart. He had hoped in vain that he could avoid having to see his friend again in the last frame that he could remember him.

"Zack……"

Koty watched with a heavy stare as what appeared to be a single raindrop rolled down his cheek. Cloud noticed that the man remained unfazed by the water that soaked himself. The rain seemed to fall straight through him. He only bore a single raindrop. Or was it a rain drop at all. 'Is he crying' he thought to himself 'why though.' He suddenly looked at the man's eyes. They were exactly like zacks. The only difference being that the man before him stood lost and almost vulnerable in appearance. Zack never seemed vulnerable. He was always so confident.

Cloud closed his eyes as he watched his counterpart crawl upon the ground to the injured zack. The words exchanged between all too familiar and painful to him.

"You'll be my living legacy."

The man next to him showed no sign of weakness except for the extreme sense of guilt that was clearly portrayed in his 'as cloud had noticed' cerulean eyes.

"I am . Your living legacy."

The shout was long and sorrowful. The rain finally relenting however the last of the scene played out like a poor novel in front of his eyes again.

"I won't forget……… good night………. Zack." And then he broke. The stone like man before him allowed the tear that had held itself away from its mate to fall gently to the ground.

The scene then changed and cloud found himself back in tifa's room with a shocked tifa staring straight at him.

"I know now that we are truly fated to cross paths." Koty said as he turned to tifa with a nod and left. Cloud hadn't noticed it before but when he wasn't angry his voice sounded a lot like zacks. But the blonde hair was the defining difference between this stranger and the friend he had lost. Short of the attitude they were practically twins. Head strong, arrogant, cocky, however where zack was carefree and often times had let his impulses drive him koty seemed to be cool and collected as he walked with an air of certainty.

"Cloud what's going on." tifa said as she covered her mouth with her hand "was he crying."

"I dunno……….. I'll get back to you in a minute I need to talk to him." He said as he followed him. Somehow he knew where he was going to be.

He immediately ran outside and acquired fenrir. His ride would be a rushed experience but he needed to find out what was going on. Something deep in his soul told him that the stranger was about to do something that would end in a calamitous outcome.


	8. in the worst way

Disclaimer: same as always don't sue me I don't own any one but Koty.

Things are starting to pick up for cloud. For better or worse he has his mind set. Will he finally be able to pop the question or will the strange enigmatic Koty slay his dreams. The whispers on the ethereal winds are also starting to affect our spiky hero what could the grueling nightmares mean. Well read and the truth may present itself.

I'm gona pay tribute to everyone's favorite emo sword slinging biker with an entire chapter based on you guessed it cloud. Tell me how it goes. Please r&r enjoy.

In the worst way.:

He raced quickly down the byways and out into the field and then stopped. Miles outside of the town he called home he simply stopped. He didn't understand why it just seemed right. As if he were meant to stop at that exact location.

There was nothing particularly special about it. Just rocks and a spot of grass here and there. But then he heard a voice. It was a young woman.

"dilly dally." It taunted him giggling.

"aerith………" he spun to see the town he had left behind erupt into a gigantic mushroom cloud. The force of the wind off of said cloud knocked the unwitting swordsman from his mount and instilled a fear and nameless dread in him that he had only known twice in his entire life.

"oh you did it now." Another voice that of a young man resounded.

"Zack…..!" he looked up to find himself at the door to the church of the sector five slums.

'alright now I know I'm dreaming but…… what about Koty……. Where did he get off to…….' He thought to himself out loud casting off the sights and voices as mere hallucinations. 'probably just mako problems.' He attempted to reassure himself as he stands to open the door to the church with trepidation.

"show me what I've done. The things I've laid to waste. The towers I have marred stand testament to my insanity. Seek me out and I shall know you" Koty's voice echoed in his ears. Dark and suppressive.

"Koty…….. how do you know me…………… you said I was important to you………….. I wana know why…………" he shouts into the darkness to receive no answer.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The wind filled the forgotten chapel as if to usher him forth. Forward towards the center of the room. The flowers seemed to be the object of the winds interest.

"they were such beautiful people. No wonder you loved them so." The voice of a man cloud had yet to hear came to his ears. "don't be alarmed. Its me……."

"Koty…….. what's with the voice…….. why are you here…… what's going on." without warning cloud felt the nausea from his previous encounter with the man return. The sudden churning in his stomach making him lurch and fall to the ground.

"try to remain still for a moment it's the disorientation. Its what happens here." Koty's voice was different. No longer the spine chilling base it had been but now a soft tenor. Apologetic almost as he spoke to cloud with a gentle demeanor.

"where are we……. Am I even awake……..are we …… dead." The dawning realization that he may have actually died in the explosion from before haunted him. "what about tifa is she okay."

"do not fret…… you aren't dead……… and your love is fine…….. she is lonely but safe." His words brought the swordsman some comfort. "and yes you are awake but not conscious. Look."

Cloud looks to behold a figure propped against one of the pillars in the church. Its body covered in dust and the only defining feature being a head of golden spikes.

"what the hell." Cloud was filled with a sense of panic as he stared at himself now a corpse within the walls of a place he called sanctuary.

"calm down spikes…." The voice of Zack reverberates. "it'll be okay"

"Zack…… Zack……." He spins around finding only Koty and the darkness of the usually well lit scenery. "stop messing with my head" he demands at the strange man in front of him knowing Koty was indeed the cause of his current predicament.

"I have done nothing but bring you here. You are not injured but you are very weak. Please be patient as it may take your body several hours to recover." He said as he leans against the wall.

"hours…….. I've got things to do……….. how do I…….. um ……. Wake up…"

The man walks to the lifeless body and kicks it over. suddenly cloud blacks out and wakes up again on the floor beside the pillar where he had seen his body lay previously.

"an out of body experience…………. Not uncommon for first time drifting. But not exactly the most frequent reaction." Koty's voice took an analytical tone as he walked away from cloud.

"oh fu…." The contents of his stomach emptied to the floor. "uhhnnnn"

"relax slowly now….. it will be some time before the effects fully wear off." Koty sat down and allowed the swordsman to recuperate before speaking. "now why do you follow me."

"I didn't follow you here I just woke up here." He groaned and sat up.

"tifa suffered from the same sickness last night." Koty states "when you attacked me…."

"I'm sorry." He lowered his gaze with a sense of guilt. "I just……. I don't……"

"its understandable…….. you were worried for the woman you love……. Who am I to judge?"

Cloud suddenly hears aeriths voice again laughing childishly on the wind. She found this funny no doubt.

"oh shit…." He remembered the explosion. "if I really am here then edge……"

"you saw it too…….. a great calamity is to befall there if not acted upon soon. But now the question is how you saw it."

"what do you mean." Cloud grows anxious.

"what did you perceive the calamity as……… what happened …." He takes a blunt approach.

" I saw edge just………. Explode…………"

"intriguing……….. did you see the dark one." His voice gives a question that makes clouds skin crawl.

"sephiroth……….?" The name itself was cursed and threatened to destroy his voice for even the mentioning.

"not quite……. He's a dark man but he is a piece of your history…… he is close to you……"

"spiky" Zacks voice called out of the shadows again.

"cloud tell me your desire…… you long for something…….. I long for it as well……"

"stop just stop okay…….. enough of the creepy games………. I don't know who you are but things were going peachy until you showed up." He ranted. "sure I'm a head-trip and a half because of my fucked up life but at least I was attempting to make up for lost time……… I almost had a girlfriend for a week and for two days I didn't even have to work. And now I'm sitting here hearing specters and talking to some god forsaken lunatic who can see ghosts. I black out and wake up every few hours…… just who the hell are you……. And why are you fucking with my life……."

"I am a drifter…….. I drift between worlds and realities. I'm sorry I have brought my troubles on you….. please allow me to explain." He attempts to calm cloud

"like you've needed to for the last week………." He rolls his eyes and stands.

"if I recall correctly it was you who said stow it with the formalities" he force fed cloud his own words. "or better yet let me show you."

Cloud turned to see Koty place a hand on his own shoulder. Suddenly scenes began to pass before him and voices played in sectioned conversation in his head.

A man in a white coat and Koty standing in a small room where Koty is apparently bound was first "you will be a god. A commander of titans and a lord of war." The scene then shifts

"high I'm Kara." A young cheerful red haired woman embraces him and disappears

"this is your purpose" a large man with a military like appearance speaks as he walks in front of cloud and disappears.

"man you're a head trip." Cloud was stunned that the man now in front of him was an exact twin of himself. "boy I never knew what the DPRD was doing until now……. Don't worry I got your back."

Scenes now of battle flooded his vision. Men with guns and armor of inconceivable numbers fighting one man. "don't you see that you are the god of war." The military man returned and shook his head in disdain "you have so much to learn."

"you are a liability I'm sorry Koty I have to do this" the man in the white coat appears again and shots are fired.

"thought we'd lost you" cloud was shocked at the reflection he saw in front of him again. "lets get those patched up buddy"

"Koty run…….. you have to escape." The red haired girl appeared again reaching out to Koty "do it" she reaches up and plants a soft kiss on his lips then places his left hand on her chest. "take me…… take me with you…….. we'll be together ……….. don't forget….." Koty's hand runs deep into the woman's sternum and blood erupts from her torso.

"noooo…….. Kara……." The Koty in front of him roars in agony and fire consumes the scene.

"don't tell me you forgot." Clouds twin returns and the scene plays out in front of him. A gun fight and a rally of many men "come and get some….." the fire fight persists until the scene flashes to a peaceful but morbid scenario "how do I look…… be honest" the man was injured and apparently dying "you have to go." The scene played like a scrambled video and stuck on a fast forward mode of strange proportions. "they'll hunt you down." Again a fast forward moment " you gota live…… free…. Baby free…… now get goin." The shove "but before you go……. Send ….. me …….. out… with honor."

"what did you do to her." Suddenly he was aware being assaulted by himself. "answer me……" again with the fast forward "Zack….. I don't know what to do"

Suddenly he fell to his knees unable to stand any longer. The thoughts and scenes playing like a movie over and over in his head until they for some reason made perfect sense.

"oh my god…………. I know…………. I know you" cloud sank inside himself. Feeling like he had met a long forgotten friend yet also feeling like he had hurt them. "I'm so sorry………… I didn't know……….." his voice cracked and he looked up to see the man in front of him who for some reason seemed to be very depressed.

"you see that's why you're so important." He tried to laugh but failed as cloud let a strained sense of sympathy spark a small fire within his soul.

"I'm so sorry……….. if there…….."

Koty looked away and left cloud to collect himself. However cloud was completely torn. He had never met the man yet he felt compassion for him. He almost felt as though he had known him all of his life.

"cloud." Aeriths voice accompanied by a hearty laugh from Zack's invaded his mind. "stop wasting time. Go on……"

"aerith I can't……. I don't know where to go" he admitted

"follow your dreams……. And protect" Zack was cut short as the voices subsided

"Zack……… Zack……"

"they are what you desire." Koty's voice echoed from the entrance "your friends…….. they are"

"dead…….. all except tifa and the members of AVALANCHE. Why" cloud interrupted to correct any misguidance the other man may have had.

"though the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return to become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands the sea the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice" Koty spoke with a hushed tone as so cloud could only just make out what he said "loveless act five."

"poetic……… but they aren't coming back………. I know that now." Cloud looks down and studies the flowers.

The conversation came to a close and cloud found himself drained of all will and strength. It was still early evening and he knew the ride home would take a few minutes so he decided to rest for a moment. Sleep with all its power soon took over him and he succumb the tantalizing visions and voices of dreams.

"cloud……… come back…………….." Tifa's voice sounded painful as she reached out for him "I can't do this alone………." Enemies were surrounding her and she was overwhelmed. Guard hounds biting and tearing at her deepground soldiers thrusting bayonets into her, and even sephiroth and his dirty cursed hands tormented her in ways that boiled clouds blood.

Sephiroths eyes glowed vibrantly and he taunted cloud with his sinister laugh. "is this what you want….. hahaha….. well then come and claim her…….. or cant you do it…….." he ripped at her cloths tearing them from her body and revealing the wounds and tattered flesh that was tifa. "such a waste to die by my hand……… you do it………." Cloud suddenly found himself over the weeping woman.

"No no please not this" cloud pleaded with the sadistic man

"Go on……. It is what she wants……… it's what you do best……………." Sephiroth encouraged as he guided clouds hand over the hilt of the masamune.

"Go on cloud………. It's so beautiful here and I know she would love it….." aeriths voice accosted him as he observed her holding a basket and standing just out of reach of the monsters and enemies that now haulted for him. "It's so pretty and she deserves it….. Don't you think so?"

"No way man don't do this……… get out of there" Zack's voice pulled at him from the distant corners of his mind. "Strife……. Stop…….stop….."

"Strife awaken." Koty's voice now diluted his thoughts. "cloud.!!!!"

The dream persisted even with his want to end it. Even Koty couldn't save him this time.

"Come now there's no sense in being cruel meh hahahahah." Sephiroth laughed evilly as he guided the blade of the masamune to the navel of the dream tifa who now crawled upon her back in an attempt to back away from cloud.

"No don't ……….. Stop I won't do this." He tried to resist.

"You have no choice." Sephiroth thrust clouds arm in a downward motion running the blade of the oversized katana up into the woman's ribcage. "It's what you do. So do it well." A small twist and a scream of pain and cloud was watching tifa struggle to breathe again.

"Cloud I love you…….. Please come back"

He broke, his mind was stretched too far. He had killed tifa. Her body lay in a heap of tattered flesh and broken bones and he himself had delivered her into the hands of death .

"Tifa………" blackness surrounded him as he wept and he cried to the corpse of his love in a silent attempt to bring her back.

"You took too long……." Her words exited her mouth to clouds horror "I waited for you……. And you just kept running away…………. When are you going to grow up…………….. You already killed aerith and Zack. You just couldn't be happy till you killed me to huh."

"Tifa…… no I ………… I didn't….."

"Excuses excuses………. Man up and face your fears cloud………… or you'll never be able to save yourself let alone me………."

He looked down at the body. It was cold and lifeless. And the blackness around him threatened to destroy him.

"Tifa!!!!!!!" he snapped to reality and immediately noted something holding him down. "Let go…… no tifa."

"Cloud calm down." Koty's voice eased him "its fine it was just a bad dream.. A nightmare that's all."

He was in the comfort of his own room. And was sitting in the chair that he was oh so familiar with. He thought for a moment that he was still dreaming until a pillow hit him in the face.

"Quiet I'm tryin to sleep……. Go jerk it somewhere else spikes….." yuffie groaned muffled by pillows and bed linens. "Honestly you need to fuck that girl. Would do you a world of good." She rolled over and continued to sleep.

"Koty?" the swordsman looked up to find that the man was gone.

He was wrapped in a blanket probably by Tifa's hand. She always worried for his hide too much for his personal comfort. He took into consideration that he didn't remember even hearing fenrir. A worry for his prized bike drove him to leave the comfort of the chair.

Nothing seemed too out of place except the look of disgust plastered on Vincent's face as the group now including barret watched the news. Without second thoughts he walked outside and sure enough fenrir sat at the ready.

"Are you leaving again" an exasperated and saddened tifa called to him from mere feet away.

"Tifa….." the nightmares pulled again at the sight of her face.

"Cloud are you alright you look a little pale……?"

Suddenly a rush of adrenaline was unleashed into him and he threw his hand in a swift but gentle motion to cup her face. And within the blink of an eye they were bound by the lips once more.

"Oh my gosh cloud." Her face showed an animated blush as she pushed him away with a giggle. "What's with the sudden frisky attitude."

And there it was. The smile. He knew it all too well. The cheeky loving smile that the hostess was so well known for. It always reminded him of how good life could be. Even when it seemed so dark there was a light there. He watched the smile eagerly drinking the scene with thirsty eyes.

"Three days does this to you. Wow next time you're out ill have to take better care of you." She giggled again as she poked him playfully

"Three days." He wasn't comprehending this.

"Yeah you've been out cold for three days." She gave him a duh tone and eyed him cautiously "are you sure you're okay."

"Ah damit…….. Tifa I need to call cid." He said realizing his true goals once more.

"Cid wait…… what are you up to….." she drew a warning glare and watched him closely

"It's a surprise." He rushed back inside and up the stairs to her room where surprisingly the box he had so swiftly hidden under the bed days prior remained.

He had hoped she would have over looked it. Noting that the box seemed undisturbed he opened it to see the beautiful diamond encrusted band placed elegantly into the silk lined box. This was his goal. This was his purpose in life wrapped into a neat package.

"Cloud what are you doing in Tifa's room." Denzel had happened upon cloud.

"ummmm……" he stammered 'tell him the truth' Denzel we need to talk."

"Okay." The young boy seemed enthusiastic. "Whatcha wana talk about."

"What do you think about us actually being a family……." He tried to refrain from sounding too urgent.

"That would be really nice……. Ummm." Denzel struggled to fight the urge to jump up and down he forced himself to stay cool and prove he wasn't a kid.

"I'm……… thinking ……. Denzel………… I could find a job in the city………………. And tifa and I………."

"Are you going to stay now………." The boys tone shifted to a serious refrain.

"……………yeah………. I'm gona stay."

The boy threw his arms around the blonde swordsman and for a slight moment cloud felt a sense of pride.

"Are you and tifa getting married now." The boys question brought blush to the generally stern man.

"Well ….ummm……. that's kina what we need to talk about……. You see……….. Well"

"She really likes you a lot………….. Last night she stayed up to watch you and that Koty guy told her to get some sleep…… I know she would say yes………… why don't you just ask her." The child displayed a sense of maturity that even cloud himself felt he lacked.

"………. Well I need time…………. See I got this."

"Oooh pretty" the sound of a squealing Marlene erupted from inches away

"Marlene shhhhhh…… tifa doesn't need to know yet." Denzel hushed her with a vibrant hiss for effect.

"Are you going to kiss her……." The girl's eyes became luminous with a childish glee. "Just like in the movie with the prince and the princess….. And the dragon died right at the end…… poor dragon….. But the prince married the princess and they lived happily ever….." she was cut short with a gloved hand over her mouth

"Shhhh……… yeah that's what it's for……… man you two are way too smart……. Any way" he closed the box and pocketed it. "Its gota be special so we've gota wait for cid and shera to get here. I'm gona call them soon…………. But guys."

"Yeah cloud." The spoke in unison.

"I need you to keep it a secret………… just us okay……."

The two nod and Denzel grants cloud a small relief by dragging Marlene out of the room. He had to admit that he loved them both but for some reason things were always excessively hard to hide around tifa if Marlene was within ten feet.

He blew off the unusual blush and hurried back down stairs noting the odd crew still sat like children around the television, exempting Vincent whom now irritated with the program apparently decided to be the first of the evening rush and grab a glass of wine.

"What's so interesting." Cloud asked as he watched the news

'earlier this week there was an attack on our fair city of edge, two men were killed in a gun fight and the hero Vincent valentine was reported to have resolved the ruckus just before the backup of the Turks could arrive, earlier stories reported that a monster attacked the men and that mister valentine slayed the beast but later news states that the gunmen were both involved in a heated attack on the city and it has been concluded that mister valentine actually saved the townspeople from the merciless madmen. Here is our story from a nearby shop owner known only as granny Stella.

'Well I heard the shots and all of my customers just started to run. When I looked outside I noticed a man in red ducked down behind a car……' the words trailed of as blush rose to clouds features.

He remembered the promise he had made to the old woman and for a moment second guessed himself. 'Am I really about to do this.' Shaking off the confusion he now understood why Vincent was in a bad mood. Fame meant fans and that didn't bode well for Vincent's antisocial attitude. In a sense he pitied the poor gunman, but he also envied him slightly. The ability to have anyone he wanted and all he wanted was to be left alone. Cloud didn't want but one person but he couldn't for the life of him bring himself to tell her that.

He paced for a moment before picking up the phone. It rang twice before a loud voice and a shout from the person behind the answering voice pierced clouds eardrum. "Yo" the loud but familiar voice of cid highwind broke through the laughter on the other end. "Better make it quick lady luck just aint patient with me and I'm loosin my shit.."

"Cid its cloud…….."

"Spiky hey bud what's up……. I haven't heard from you in a while…….. Say how's tifa and the littl'ens yall don't ever call anymore." He laughed as he continued "say you still doin okay in the delivery business…… wait…….. Aw damit."

"I'm sorry" cloud said as he heard a disapproving sigh from the pilot. "Am I interruptin somthin."

"Nah……. Just lost a few gill on a game." He interjected calmly "so what's the call all about the last time I heard from teefs your ass was nowhere to be found."

"actually I was kina needing to talk to you about her." He lowered his voice shyly.

"what…… is she in trouble….. is she hurt………" the older man took a serious moment which was rare "come on spiky what's tha matter…… talk to me……"

"ummmm can I ask you for a favor" he seemed almost embarrassed

"sure..wait if you think I'm about to tell tifa your leavin forget it……. The last time I did that the poor thing cried for three days…."

"no, I'm not just hear me out……………. I need you to come to edge………… I've got something I need you and shera to see……… it's really important………..oh and if you do could you bring red too."

"alright" the pilot mad a grunt that sounded questioning "but it better be good……. Aint the reunion in a few days….."

"yeah but maybe we can bump it up a few. Yuffie and barret are already here. So is Vincent. The only ones missing are you, red and shera. Oh and reeve but I doubt he can make it."

"what about shelke" he sounded slightly inquisitive "she not comin."

"she's already here too. I don't think it would matter if we break tradition by a few days would it" clouds rare devil may care attitude puzzled cid.

"no I guess not…… hey spikes I kina gota roll bud after all if I'm gona get red ill need a head start. I'll be there tomorrow around noon. Need to get my bird all prettied up not that she aint gorgeous as she is but I like to make an entrance."

The two exchanged farewells and cloud hung up feeling slightly better about himself after conversing with an old friend. He hadn't spoken to any of them except yuffie and tifa since the omega incident and it did him good to know that they all still held him in high regard.

He was lost in thought for a moment before a loud explosion rocked the room adjacent to him.

"what the….." he opened the door to see Koty standing in the center of the room with a displeased look plastered on his face as his clothing smoldered with a smoke of strange origin wafting off of him

"that's not right either….." he mumbled apparently unaware of clouds presence. The irritation in his tone showed as he held his hand out in front of him and a light began to flow from it "awaken."

A small flower sat across the room from him. It was one of the flowers from the church. Cloud had noticed it was still fairly fresh. 'what has he been doing. And why the flower.' The questions were not answered as he had wished but were instead responded to with another violent explosion erupting from the man in front of him.

"Koty" he gasped as he ran in to find the man unscathed

"cloud……. I assume the dreams have gotten better" he inquired as he dusted himself off and walked to the far end of the room to retrieve another flower from a basket which held so many that cloud wandered at whether or not he could even have collected them all from the church alone.

"not exactly" cloud still questioned the man with his eyes "so why did you stay…….. Denzel sais you helped tifa watch over me……… why"

" I thought we had settled that the last time we spoke." He chuckled "must you always be so stubborn. As I said you are important to me."

"but why you never said why…………. What makes me……. A perfect stranger so special…………. Why do you even care" he was growing frustrated

"because you embody my hope………. I see your story your history………….. and in you I see my friend…… for some reason by this I feel I must help you…… so that we too may become……………… friends." His analytical interest in the flower on the table caught clouds attention.

"what are you doing……" he asked as if the object was foreign or disgusting. "what's with the flower."

"it's an experiment……." He digressed "a surprise……….."

"but why did you blow up just now………."

"because I found a way not to succeed in my experiment……. The desired affect lies just out of reach. Now if you would be so kind my comrade and leave me to my own devices, I need time and space to complete this and you with no insult intended are in the way."

He noted the man's calm but slightly impatient pacing and granted his request. It was a strange request to be left alone to explode. He knew well this boded ill and reluctantly left with a small beguiling feeling still buried in his gut.

'well that was weird I wonder what he meant by surprise………… but now's not the time what about tifa' he thought to himself 'it'll be at least tonight before I can say anything about the ring and who knows how long to get an answer. …….. I can't start that now…. Gota think positive…….." he pictured yuffie with a hand on her hip and stomping the ground at the phrase with a sinister smile planted on her face. 'when she's right she's right……………. "

He walked the floors of the bar occasionally stealing a glance at tifa and receiving many (encouraging) looks from barret and even a wink from yuffie rarely. The innuendos were not exactly far from truth but they weren't welcomed either. He had kissed tifa multiple times yet he still felt uncertain. Aerith hadn't died too long before his affections had switched to tifa. At least in his mind she hadn't died that long ago. He wandered if his feelings for the flower girl were ever stronger than his feelings for tifa. Only time would tell.

The night passes

After the grueling task of waking up a second consecutive day in a row cloud found himself famished and yet, oddly not hungry at all. He welcomed the coming breakfast with a meek appreciative glance as if receiving money from a poor man. Not that he would embarrass the person but he didn't need the donation. This brought his mind back to the ring. His current goal of prospect. It went without saying that the idea tore his insides asunder with a knotted twisted feeling. He couldn't help it. It was SHINRA that had last occupied him with commitment. He had been dedicated to the company and his loyal partner in SOLDIER. He hadn't undertaken any sort of actual commitment since and it scared him to think that maybe tifa might even reject him. After all the time he had spent making her worry he felt that a trinket even one as beautiful as the ring would not atone for his transgressions.

"cloud……. Yoohoooo….. Romeo…….. lover boy over here" yuffie dragged cloud away from his pacing spot to further her own level of knowledge. "so what's going on….. I notice you stare when you think she isn't looking. Did you make her mad…… did you……. Do……….. her..??"

"no…… no …….. what no…….." cloud shook his head violently to rid himself of the degrading images he was now harboring thanks in full to yuffie's intervention of his thought process. "what would make you even think that."

"oh come off it spikes it's not like we haven't noticed how you stare. We're just curious."

"curious or perverted" he retorted triumphantly

"she masturbates to you ya know"

The phrase eluded clouds knowledge for a moment before the dawning realization of yuffie's words hit him.

"what.." his eyes were wide with both embarrassment and shock. "shhhh yuffie don't say stuff like that."

"no…. she really does…… I'm not kidding….. you should hear it……… how did you sleep last night…… she was not exactly appeased if you know what I mean." She elbows the baffled man "man this tension is killin the both of ya….. so when are you gona plow'er" she teased him to the point of actually being angry.

"shut up………" silence filled the room and yuffie took a step back. Realizing why she was now several feet away cloud found a sudden interest in the ground. "it's not like that." He stole a small awkward glace at tifa "its not like that at all."

"come on lets go." Yuffie drags the man outside the bar grabbing her conformer hastily as she passed it. She stopped several feet from the entrance to seventh heaven. "what's really on your mind cloud……. Act antisocial if you want but I'm a brick wall. Eventually you will hit me."

"I couldn't agree more" he sneered jokingly at the phrase.

"not what I meant blockhead……….. what's got your shorts in a knot……….. you're tense jittery almost…… you've been pacing since last night and now you've gone to yelling at people…….. what happened the other day……….. what did that guy do to you…….."

"Koty hasn't done anything………. I ……. Its just ……. I don't like people talking about tifa that way." He avoided yuffie's gaze by seeking refuge in the ground once more.

"cloud" she looked at him questioningly before a look of realization broke through her general bubbly façade "oh my gawsh. Cloud…… cloud strife you're glowing…….."

"huh?" he looked like she had just used a different language on him.

"you're in love……. Awwwwwwwwwww………. Poor little cloud has went and gotten himself shot by cupid…. So its not just the hormones……"

"yuff…."

"now we gota get you two together. There's just no way around it. Leave it to me"

"oh no we've been down this route before……… you're the matchmaker from hell….. the hair dresser of the devil himself and apparently all around violent type….. no ill do this on my own."

"sublime…." A pleased sound erupted from an open window and Koty was seen jumping from the height with absolutely no concern for his safety. "young strife the time has come…. I need your cooperation however……."

"with what…….." he looked cautious.

"that is the surprise" he smiled almost sinisterly "please come with me we need to talk.

Yuffie bid farewell to the duo and they hurried on their way.

"strife." Koty said sternly

"cloud……" he sounded as though his last name was irritating to him. "what is it."

"do you ever wish that death could be bargained with or even halted……. No perhaps your acceptance is higher than mine own. But do you ever wish you could go back in time. Or at least reverse its affects or perhaps reclaim something that you've lost to its unwavering flow."

cloud stared at the ground before an extreme nausea overcame him. "what tha……."

"I apologize but the walk here would have taken days…… and your vehicle cannot accommodate many passengers." He displayed a very subtle sarcasm.

Cloud sat up from his slump and realized where he was. It was the grave. Buster sword and all. He instantly thought of his friend and the last memories he had shared with the long dead soldier.

"do you not wish you could have said more…." Koty sounded sadden by his own words "do you not wish you could have saved them all."

"I……" cloud thought for a moment "In the worst way………. Yes……….. but you can't save every one…….. Zack taught me that………"

He stared at the sword before noticing Koty's advance. "would you consider us friends……."

"what" cloud was stunned by the man's words

"are we friends…… do you trust me………………."

"well…… you protected tifa……… and from what they've told me you saved Denzel and Vincent too…….. I have no reason not to…… but………"

"do you trust me…. Cloud………."

Looking at the strange mans eyes was like seeing a long lost friend come home from many years absence. His voice was kind and yet alarmingly strange. As foreign as he was however cloud found the man to be calming. Not disarming but, with no other word for it he felt safe around him, as if he had been part of AVALANCHE all along.

"I" he hesitated. "yeah…….. I guess so."

"then is it not customary that friends return their debts…."

"what…. What are you getting at."

"in return for your friendship I wish to give you a gift"

"okay…." He sounded skeptical "then go ahead…….."

"its not that simple…….. I must first ask you again do you want to save them all…….."

"what does that mean"

"your family…." Koty concluded with a brief glance

"yes……"

"then we need something"

"what….. what do we need " he looked like he was now desperate.

"a hero….."

A flashing light erupted from Koty's left hand and his eyes took again their ivory glaze. Suddenly cloud didn't feel so safe as his voice echoed in his ears the thought of a hero. 'what's he gona do now.' He thought to himself while drawing his blade.

"a hero…….. no………. a friend……………………" Koty's voice now took on a thundering bass that almost knocked cloud over with its intense roar.

"what are you doing.!!" Cloud prepared for battle a he noticed the formation of a storm gathering over him.

The earth quaked as if strained by his footsteps and the sky became a dark abyss where light was not to be seen. No animals or birds sang upon the breeze and thunder could be heard in the distance. 'here we go' cloud thought out loud as he raised his weapon at Koty.

"you shall be the witness to his resurrection. !!!!!!!" Koty's arm suddenly snapped in the direction of the buster sword and a blinding light overcastted the two men.

When the light faded so did the storm. The earthquake subsided gently and cloud looked puzzled as he took in Koty's now weary figure.

"are you alright." Cloud watched the man as steam began to creep from his body.

"behold." His voice was now again gentle and quiet and almost pleased as he pointed in the direction of the buster sword.

"wha…………… Zack?!" cloud looked to find the body of a young man resting upon the ground beneath the buster sword.

His body was tone and lean. A brazen god of men crafted from marble and shaped by a master craftsman. Powerful shoulders broad and strong. His raven hair protesting to its being blown about by the gentle breeze that now invaded the valley. His arms attested his strength and his face portrayed a sense of peace that cloud didn't think possible. He appeared to sleep. Still and quiet like a picture unaware of clouds and Koty's presence.

"how……… wha…………." Cloud was baffled as he stared at the long since dead man.

"we needed a hero……. To teach you to become………. A man…………. The man you wish to be…… the hero ……… you wish to be…….." Koty stuttered as he fell to one knee. "my gift is this man……. Your loved one……….. to atone for half of my sin I offer this silent sacrifice……… a testament to our friendship…… cloud."

Cloud walked over to the unconscious soldier to realize that he was indeed alive. Alive as cloud himself. Living breathing and now returned. Clouds mind betrayed him as he stared in disbelief. 'this can't be real. The dead stay dead don't they.' It seemed to good to be true.

"you doubt me…….. strife……… he is real……. As real as I………… as you ………… as tifa……….. he has returned but we need…….. to get him to shelter soon……… he is weak…….. and so am I………….." Koty heaved heavily as he stood with shaky legs to walk to cloud "my gift to you………. My friend………"

"I don't understand what's going on……………… how………"

"we'll have time to discuss this later. Now we must make haste………. The paradox is coming."

"what do you mean a paradox…….."

"behind you" Koty shouted as he fell again to the ground in a vain attempt to come to the blonde swordsman's rescue .

Cloud turned with an instinct to block and was sent sliding several feet from his position by a tall skeletal like creature. He noted that it was exceedingly strong as a second blow rocked him again.

"what the hell"

"it's a paradox…… quickly slay it………. It must not be allowed to exist."

Cloud noticed the panic in the man's voice and watched as the creature began to grow in height and foreign appendages erupted from it. It was horrifying as if watching a monster devour someone alive. Its skin pitch black and its eyes darker still. Its howl like that of a hell spawn demon.

"quickly………. Strike it down."

"graaaaaaaaaa." Cloud hefted his sword high and carried a swift blow down upon the creature.

It laughed as he cut its arm off. A sinister sound that angered cloud in ways he couldn't describe. He again lunged at the creature only to be thrown to the side with another twisted laugh at his attempts. Cloud stood up and realized why Koty was so panic stricken as the creature continued to grow.

"alright here comes the big one." A hail of fire and rock rained down upon the creatures head and an otherworldly cry of pain erupted from the smoke as a familiar voice accosted clouds ears.

"what………." He looked around and then with instincts again forcing his will he spun sword first to clash against metal.

"did ya miss me spiky………." He now recognized the voice of Zack. He was alive. "not much of a warm welcome. Oh well…… how are things……… its been a while man…… phew…… good to be back………."

"Zack…………. Its……. You're………." Cloud was still baffled at the sight before him.

"dead sexy I know but wait comin from you that's kina creepy. Ughaaa…. Gross…………… I thought you were into tifa…… sorry dude …….. I'm with aerith and I don't mean to bust your…….."

"you're alive." He ignored the jokes and continued to stare.

"nah I'm the end result of too much liquor in your guts." The man laughed heartily at his own antics before he noticed clouds confused look. "spiky its me………….. Zack……… don't ya remember me….."

"yeah…… I remember……." Cloud swallowed the confusion before turning to embrace the man.

"I missed you too rookie……… uhhhhh"

"he is quite happy…….. I am happy as well but first things …….." Koty stood slowly as Zack practically pried cloud from himself.

"sorry." The blonde choked back tears before noticing what Koty was mentioning.

Zack was completely naked. Bare and brash for all the world to see. Cloud took a moment to look the man over and though he had no actual attraction to his body he admired his build. He was obviously strong as his arms suggested tremendous upper body strength. Shoulders that seemed to be able to carry the world and a washboard stomach only helped to confirm is power. His legs too protested an ability far beyond that of any man cloud had ever before met. And cloud blushed at the sight of his friend in the buff.

"hey if I look that damn good take a picture….." he sniggered as he swept a stray hair from his face. "now where can I get some pants……. Its kina drafty out here………."

"Koty take us home….." cloud looked at the man now rejuvenated of his former disability

"do I need to remind you of the disorientation…….. you and tifa are apparently fairly susceptible to its volatile existence." He warned cloud of the former sickness that had only recently invaded him from the travel to the grave.

"ill deal with it…….. just make sure we aren't in the public when we pop back up. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." He issued orders like a commanding officer

"wow spikes when did you upgrade…….. that's first attitude man….." Zack ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I learned it from you……"

Suddenly they found themselves in clouds room the sickness present but not as prevalent as before taking over clouds body.

"ugh shit." Zack had not apparently fared so well.

"should I explain" Koty stood beside cloud who now only kneeled rather than double over. "you seem to be becoming immune to the disorientation."

"I don't think he is though"

Zack dry heaved momentarily before he stood. "aw man what was that……. Felt like I ate some bad sushi."

"long story….." cloud replied as he nodded towards the closet. "there's some cloths in the closet. Well need to get you acquainted with everyone. Meet me down stairs whenever you've gotten ready."

Cloud was now incredibly confused. First he was dragged out into the middle of nowhere when he suddenly popped up in front of migar. He had had an out of body experience and apparently blacked out for three days. Then the news reported Vincent firing Cerberus as much as it was usual it didn't seem like something cloud had known the gunman to do in the presence of people. Then he had the urge to kiss tifa without so much as a slight consideration for how she felt. And to top it all off his most recent 'friend' had just brought his dead best friend back from beyond the grave. This was turning out to be the strangest week he had ever seen however his mind still lingered on two things. First being tifa and the next the ring. Both of them had occupied his mind with an endless succession. He had to get it over with. Deep in his heart he wished aerith could have been alive to see it but, he thought to himself at the very least Zack would be.

he needed to do this. He wanted to. He felt the needed to ask yet he also felt content as he was. However the urge to belong to tifa tore at him with a ferocity that could not be matched by contentment. It ripped at his very soul. He desired her. He knew he wouldn't tell Koty this but that was his only desire. He desired tifa, in the worst way.


	9. i hate you

Disclaimer: do I really need one of these now.

Alls well that ends well I guess. Except it isn't over. It's only just beginning. This is from the POV of tifa. This whole one character concept seems to be much easier to make lengthy. But if you the fans do not like it then I will cease its use. In short tell me what you think.

I hate you:

Tifa was on the move again. The locals at the bar would have to wait, she had finally gotten notice of cid's arrival. She ran from one end of the bar to the other doing various tasks for the soon to be held early reunion.

"Teefs. You need to chill. Your heads gona blow off if you keep this up." Yuffies concern was overlapped by her comedy as she tossed a towel at the passing woman.

"But there's so much to do and clouds not around to help out." She wined as she rushed into a room adjacent to them.

"What about me…?" clouds voice echoed bluntly down the stairs.

"Spiky? Wait. Where the hell did you come from.?" Yuffie threw him a puzzled glare remembering that she had watched him walk away not an hour ago and not come back.

"cloud……… um…. Yeah I could use some help. You didn't tell me cid was coming…… would've been nice to know." She sounded angry with him and judging from her tone she would remain so for quite a while.

'now what. He's home and all your gona do is tell him to help? He needs a lecture. An ass kicking. Something more than manual labor….. but I can't stay mad at him. He kept his promise.' the thoughts in her head blurred and flowed with ease from her brain to the void in the back of her head as cloud dawning an apron and washcloth entered the room reluctantly. 'oh my gawd…….. awww. He's so cute.' The thought of cloud and cute in the same sentence together made it impossible not to laugh.

"what's so funny." His face took a quizzical look as he eyed her suspiciously.

"oh nothing….." she attempted to mask her obvious amusement in the dishes and other what not that had to be done within the hour.

They began the cleaning process which actually should have taken hours, but lasted only minutes with the both of them hard at work and play. Tifa would occasionally make snide jokes at cloud for his strange almost habitual use of women's clothing and cloud would make fun of tifa's 'endowed figure' jesting at how impossible it must be to wash dishes without the neighbors getting a good show in the process.

The fun however came to a crashing burning halt, as sack made his presence known.

"hey spikes. You lost some weight I remember these things fitting a bit looser last time. Man musta been working out." He opened the door to reveal himself being stared at by the rest of the present group. Most of the looks being either cautious or curious with the exception of yuffie who made a joking remark at being attracted to him.

"oh zack. Sorry I was wrapped up in something." Cloud spun to see the soldier. Now in his usual soldier uniform.

"sokay. I just have to get use to the been watched. Jeez tough crowd out there." He chuckled as he pushed the door shut.

"oh I almost forgot. Zack you remember tifa?" he spoke only to realize that both of the people now had a forlorn almost angry expression glued to their faces.

"yeah I remember you." Zack said faking a smile. "who could forget that face."

Tifa never spoke but her eyes fumed with an intense anger that threatened to burn the soldier to the ground.

"tifa?" cloud was lost. "tifa I don't know how to explain this. I don't really think I believe it but somehow koty brought him back….. crazy. But he did."

The two just stared at each other and then tifa cracked. "get out. Get out of my sight."

"suit yourself." Zack threw a vindictive ending to his sentence as he rushed out of the room.

"tifa?" cloud looked confused. "teef. What the hell?"

She said nothing and continued about her work. 'how…. And why of all people him……… I don't want to upset cloud but no more. I've had enough of soldier and shinra and…….. and ……. Ahhhhhh' she screamed in her head at the sudden anger that bubbled up from her encounter with the man. She paid no mind to the now silent blond working with a turmoil of confusion and perhaps even sadness at the rejection of his friend. 'I can't stand them. If it weren't for him ……… dad………. And nibelheim ……….. damit.' Suddenly her fist found the closest countertop.

"tifa…..?" clouds shocked face provided her with a revealing answer. "calm down….. what's wrong."

"it's nothing….. let's just finish up." She concluded.

"don't be like that." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around the unnerved woman.

'he just doesn't understand. All of this was his fault to begin with. He was with soldier. He knows what horrors they did. And now he's back.' She tossed thoughts around in her head with a constant hatred for the now revived friend of her friend. 'zack …… I guess he didn't do it………. But he didn't drop out of soldier either.' She attempted to fight the coming tears but failed miserably as cloud found himself becoming her support. 'if he hadn't come to nibelheim my dad would still be here.'

"I'm sorry I just….."

"he's not the enemy tifa….. he only did as he thought was right. Sephiroth was the one who destroyed everything……… zack tried to stop him……… but."

"but he didn't. he died just like the rest of them. As one of them." She was now shouting in a raised tone to no avail.

"no…….." cloud had never raised his voice at her in anger until then "he died because of them….. he didn't die for them he died for me……. He can't help what he was only show what he is."

They looked at each other for a moment. No words came out, and no sound could be heard but the tension was obvious. The heat in the air demanded contrast , and the floor seemed to want to escape from beneath their feet. Oddly their first lovers' quarrel would be over the one thing it had been based on. Friendship.

She still remembered the last time she met him. He was the dark haired soldier that had come to inspect the reactor. He came with the legendary hero sephiroth. She remembered how excited she had been. How many hours she spent teasing her hair and fixing her clothes. She remembered daydreaming mere moments before their arrival of a tall dark and mysterious man drabbed in pricy clothing and smelling of conquests. She thought that sephiroth would have been the focal point of the attention. But it was his partner who had more of a captivating air. 'zack' she had come to know when she was to be the guide. Her job was to give the members of soldier the tour of nibelheim.

It hadn't been a total loss. She had at first hoped to catch the attention of the hero and perhaps acquire a phone number. A childish thought yes but then again she was at the time a child. It was only by chance that she began to talk to zack. He was nice enough but not her goal.

They were more or less like affiliates. Tifa guided zack and zack provided comic stupidity. They were only there for a short time after all. The comedy was to tifa a quick relief from the strain of anticipation.

However disaster struck. Sephiroth after a few weeks hold up in the manor. He had emerged and with him the death of all but two of the town of nibelheim. Her father and the rest of the people she called family. Even clouds mother and the two infantry men that came with him. Everyone but her cloud and zack.

She felt justified for hating zack. She was injured and cloud had been hurt. But zack had not had a scratch on him when he showed up. That was the last time she saw him. Running into the reactor.

The last thing she had said to him was 'I hate you.' It was hard for her to even imagine that now he had come back from the grave.

"he never hurt you……… he was just as much a victim as we were." Clouds voice was now its original calm. No longer agitated or angry.

"I'm sorry." Tifa looked at the ground before noticing his hand grasping her chin gently.

"now you said stop apologizing…….. so stop it." He places a gentle kiss against her with these words.

She melted immediately. Surrendering fully to his lips. She had never been one to be dominated but she found it comforting to allow him to control her. Safety was present when she was in his arms. She fell into a small comfortable coma. Leaned passionately into him she felt reality cease and wondered whether or not for a moment if cloud felt this way. Surely if he did he would never question her feelings again.

"hey you two. Break it up there are kids in here." Yuffies voice followed by a small paper wad bouncing off of clouds head ended the moment. "if ya want I could get everybody out of the house" her innuendos seemed a tad too swift for tifa's personal comfort.

"yuffie. Can't you go….. I don't know…….. away…." Tifa scolded the young ninja for the irritating break in her moment of contentment.

"and where would I go. I'm not even about to ask who that guy was or why he's wearin clouds stuff and other than that there's nothing to do. So I came in here to bug you." She retorted with a wide grin "looks like I saved poor cloud."

"can it you little brat. Go fondle Vincent or something and leave us alone." Tifa was now grinding her teeth in an attempt not to clobber the girl.

With nothing left to say yuffie left the scene. Then tifa looked at cloud. The strange look of sleep deprivation adorned his features. He looked sickly. Almost as if he were having withdrawals from a strong dose of heroin.

"cloud what's wrong you don't look so good."

"I'm fine…. I'm just a little tired is all." He hadn't noticed himself apparently

"go get some sleep ill wake you up when cid gets here.."

He left her after that. Alone again. She almost felt like the loneliness would swallow her. The room void of her beloved and her thoughts twisted around him with such passion left her with the feeling of a grieving widow. 'man I wish I could just quit this game.' She thought to herself. 'now I guess I have to go apologize to zack for being a bitch. But…….'

"tifa…… tifa are you in here.?" Zacks voice echoed with a lack of confidence.

"yeah" her voice was hoarse as if she were about to cry

"can I talk to you for a moment."

"what do you want." She tried to sound neutral.

"I'm sorry……. I know I'm at as much fault as sephiroth for what happened. If I had just tried to stop him……. Your family"

"it's not your fault……. You tried."

"but……..I can't expect you to welcome me. Even clouds a little skeptical that I exist. Hell I don't really believe it myself."

"no….. if it weren't for you cloud might not have been the same………. That would have been the end of AVALANCHE…….. so I think that makes you at least welcomed if only for clouds sake."

He looked at the floor and tifa instantly realized why cloud had been so attached to him. He was a nice person. A good soul trapped on a road paved with good intentions.

"but……. I couldn't even stop him….. some help huh. Cloud made it because he's strong. Not because of me."

"no he is him because of you…… yeah he may have already had the strength but……. You were the mold……"

"well….. what about you….."

"what about me….." her eyes fell upon the sink where she had for a few moments now stood to avoid eye contact.

"do you still hate. Me…….. I mean SOLDIER doesn't exist anymore. And well I'm short a few good friends ….."

"I don't know how to answer."

"simple yes er no."

She thought for a moment. He hadn't been the one to set the fires or attack. He had merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"no……. I don't hate you……….. I just need some time." She faked a smile and motioned for zack to leave.

'highschooler. You need to give up the drama. He's not the one that did it. It was sephiroth. He's the son of a bitch that destroyed the town. Zack just simply got in the way…….. but he did help……. He was with them…….. but then again so was cloud…………. Wasn't he…………..'

The man left with nothing left to say. He had apparently exhausted his welcome in that room and went to seek refuge and conversation elsewhere. Tifa in the meanwhile was stuck mulling her thoughts over. 'he saved cloud……. So doesn't he deserve another chance………' she had a hard time being forgiving. It always seemed easier to hold a grudge. To hate was easier than love. At this point she knew from her days with cloud that love could be a real pain. And hating him would have been so much easier. But she couldn't give up on cloud. So was zack really something to hate. The questions rambled in her head until koty walked in covered in what appeared to be soot.

"is something wrong" his words showed a lack of self concern "you seem upset"

"it's nothing……"  
"so he wasn't quite a friend of yours as much as clouds?" he easily saw through the ruse.

"how did you do it though?"

"the magician never reveals his secrets"

"not even to friends" she looked at him faking innocence.

"no….. but that's not what you want to ask is it.?"

"not really I guess" she replied absently

"why then…… perhaps is what you'd like to ask."

"ummm…… yeah"

"well for starters. Cloud is my friend if only just recently so. And it is a considerable gift to give that which they desire to your friends no matter how new they may be. Besides my power alone will not stem the attempts of lithium….. they are intelligent. And many of them follow under the flag. Zack is revered as one of many heroes. Perhaps maybe only known to a few but I've seen……….. I've…. Felt clouds pain at his loss. He is a good man…………. And he is strong……… we could use his aid in this battle." His words adhered to her mind for a moment.

"but why……. I mean you don't owe cloud anything…… and it's not like….."

"the friend of my friend is also my friend."

"what…… oh…." She realized his purpose of action. "so you did that for me"

"in a sense….. you helped me. And you want to see him happy….. he desires that which has been lost. So I gave him that which he sought. However…….. there is another enemy even more dangerous than lithium…….. and that will mean even more power will be necessary. Zack, cloud, and myself will not be enough to defeat them…. Therefore I'm afraid I must ask your permission to stay." He sounded serious which was normal but it bothered her all the same.

"alright but who else is after us……" her thoughts went to the night that she had traveled to his world.

"the paradox….." he responded with an ominous tone.

"paradox………. What is that." Her question was simple but it caused much distress as she realized perhaps that maybe even koty hadn't been able to answer it.

"it is many things" not what she was looking for "it all depends on how it is created. And the conditions in which it is born. Sometimes it is simply an event sometimes much worse"

"what is it….." she was now agitated and overly confident.

"in this case it is what we call a Grimm paradox……. A manifestation of absolute distortion…. A creature formed from a crossing of the realms……… something built to destroy."

"that thing…. From the bar……"

"yes………" definitely not what she wanted to hear.

"but you killed that thing……. I saw it disappear."

"no……. there are only two ways to correct the paradox. The first is to restore the order which was broken to create it. In this case impossible. Or to eliminate that which bore the paradox. I don't think you want to hear either of those possibilities. They would seem fruitless."

"how was it that it was 'created'" she asked almost in a rhetorical manor.

"the encounter you had with Elizabeth."

"who…… you mean Liz…… that girl…….."

"yes"

"but all we did was."

"contact of the soul with ones 'spiritual' twin is forbidden……… it brings a great distortion……. Which is the breeding ground for a Grimm paradox. Also known as a fatal paradox"

"you make it sound like such a bad thing. I mean it was only a kiss."

"but it was not……. You felt strangely attracted to her yes?"

"well yeah"

"that was the quickening…. The pull of one's soul towards itself. Alone we do not feel it. But should we encounter our spiritual twin…….. it is the process of collecting ones soul into a single area. That creates temporal distortion. Which is the womb of a paradox. if I had been able to stop you then perhaps you would not be in this current predicament………… but you need not worry. The paradox is week. Easily destroyed but ever-present."

"now how do I get rid of it." She stopped his explanation knowing that it was not safe until the creature was gone. "I can't let it hurt Denzel or Marlene. And I don't think you'll be able to fight it forever. You said it was impossible to correct it. Why"

"well one of the paradoxical benefactors has been killed. And sadly I can only bring back the dead of this world and only under certain conditions……" the conversation was cut at the quick as the sound of cid's booming voice was heard as he came through the door.

"alright now how bout we get this party started….. I aint gona have to ask ya twice am I…… let's get this show goin…. First rounds on me…."

"a friend of yours." Koty voiced with a slight chuckle "seems eager."

"yeah that's cid. He's a hoot. You'll love him… but first go wash up ill introduce you later. But I can't let you go out looking like you've been in the chimney. By the way why are you covered in black……"

"I made a slight miscalculation during my experimentation."

"so that was what all the banging around was earlier."

"yes…. Nothing was broken I assure you."

"okay………. Well go clean up and ill see about the rest of the party….. oh by the way…. Um we're kina having a reunion"

"understood I will make myself scarce." He said with a since of compliance

"no..no no…… um you're welcomed to join if you want…… I mean yeah they don't know you but they're good people…. I'm sure they won't shun you." She gave him a tired smile and walked into the other room.

As usual cloud had found himself brooding in the corner apparently taking Vincent as a good accomplice and refused to converse with the rest of the group. Shera and yuffie sat at the bar conversing over various matters and barret cid and strangely zack were all having fun giggling and laughing at various humor tifa had apparently just missed. Marlene and Denzel were playing by the stairwell thankfully to tifa not outside. And the biggest surprise red sat perched on a stool idly eaves dropping on the random conversation.

"ahh. Tifa… my its been so long." The rather large feline purred as he noticed her presence "two years now correct. The time has flown. But for such timeless beauty I find myself stunned at how little you've changed"

"oh red. Knock it off. Your such a flirt"

"ahh but at least you need not worry of my intentions. With all seriousness it is good to see you well."

"nice to see you too. So how's it with the canyon. Things going well."

"as well as they can. Though the restoration of the planet is slow it is in progress."

"that is good to hear…….. so any reason you're here red….. I mean cid said cloud told him to come but why are you here.?"

"well I was told that it was a need to know basis and I didn't need to know. So said." He gave a slight chuckle with the phrase.

"well I guess everybody but reeve is here. And well he's a workaholic anyway so I guess we'll just bump up the reunion a week in advance. Sound good to you?"

"indeed. But I'm puzzled as to why cloud called cid. Generally you are the one who does all of the planning and executing. What reason would he have to take a wild hair of that sort….. something is not right with this particular picture. Interesting."

"well cloud has been acting strange lately. On top of… well never mind." She thought twice about making introductions for zack by telling them he had returned from the dead. "anyway I almost forgot for those of us who don't know, everybody this is zack he's a friend of clouds from a while back."

The intro was obviously well taken as the eyes from around the room focused on the dark haired man.

"well. Nice to meet all of you too." He said with a small nervous smile. "I assume I'm not going to be the main course."

The room burst with laughter at this form of abnormal comedy. All except for cloud and the Omni stoic Vincent. Vincent was normal in his general stoic attitude, however cloud was slightly off in his silence. It seemed as if he was in deep contemplation of a very important subject. But the thoughts on his mind were always even if blunt very enigmatic to tifa. She never really could tell what was on his mind. Only certain things were obvious. Like regret or sorrow. Some things simply came forward.

Noting that his demeanor was less than usual, she decided to make it a point to take him aside.

"cloud can I talk to you." She was lucky he wasn't in an arguative mood. He followed without hesitation. But in their simple gesture tifa had concentrated so much on cloud that she failed to notice zack's keen eyes zeroing in on them.

They walked outside and around the curb before tifa practically clamped herself to the dumbstruck blonde.

"what's up with all of this.?" He gave a half hearted smile before looking at her with a slight tint of red in his face.

"something's bothering you….. spill. What is it." She didn't hold anything he needed her to be blunt.

"well…….. its zack. And well its kina koty too……… I mean…… zack was dead that I'm certain of……… and koty…… well to be honest he's a freak……. Its like we've known each other for years but I have no idea who he actually is. Only a few things make sense around him. But still the big problem is that he brought him back…….. how…… is that even possible. Zack has been dead going on nearly a decade. How……… did he?" cloud was still hiding something it was obvious but tifa felt he was sincere in his questioning of koty.

"he's not human……. Well…… not normal at any rate……… cloud he…….. he saved me……… but he has so much power. He could have easily killed us all if he had felt like it…….. but I'm not scared of him….. you have to get to know him………… he's like a child…… the other day I had to teach him what coffee was…….. funny as it sounds. Its true. He's really intelligent but I think he's a bit sheltered when it comes to daily life." Tifa chuckled at the memory of koty's coffee revelation.

"sheltered. I thought he was just a freak. Earlier he was telling me to kill this thing called a 'peredocs' or somthin like that…….. and when I tried it just got pissed and tried to kill me instead. Then out of nowhere comes zack."

"I know he told me……." Tifa lied to hide that she believed she was the one to create it.

"and that freeky distortion shit he does……. Makes everyone sick………… but I guess its useful…… but he's still a freak."

Tifa had felt now that she was being watched. For clouds sake however she let him rant. He had never talked so much. And she wandered briefly if his past silence was finally getting to him. He seemed almost apprehensive to actually ask questions but stated facts as though they were obvious. Kotys impression on cloud had apparently been less than good. Then again he had attacked koty so she had to assume that his first impression of cloud was slightly negative as well.

"cloud…………… I think……. Oh never mind" she looked at the ground trying to force thoughts of the last few days away from her mind.

"what's on your mind.." he asked breaking the momentary silence.

"I think………. He wants to be……….. close to us……….."

"who….."

"koty……. I've talked to him…. And for some reason……. He seems to want to be around us……… I don't know if he's just curious or maybe he wants to be part of something……. But it seems like he wants to be with us so bad that he's willing to try anything……."

"or maybe he's waiting for an opportunity to slit our throats."

"no……. as I said he…… he would have already done that if he had been that intent on killing us wouldn't he…… oh forget it…… he just seems harmless……… I mean granted he does have that power but he's like a talkative Vincent………… all of the bravado in the world can't make him a bad guy no matter how much you dress it up. a good person is a good person."

"I dunno." Clouds skepticism was both charming and infuriating.

Without any further interruption tifa landed a light but passionate kiss on his lips. To her mouth they had been calling with sweet whispers and delicate words. Thus sated the fire within them drew an inferno from her heart. The same hunger that had threatened to swallow her a week prior now drove her to part his lips and taste him from the chasm of his mouth. Her nameless passion consumed her and she felt it necessary now to be dominant in thrusting the course of events forward.

He didn't seem to mind it. Though he had hesitated at first he soon fell into it and welcomed her intense and curious nature. He seemed to almost enjoy being pulled around. Thoughts beyond erratic at this point now tifa payed no attention to his submissive nature and simply drove forward crashing into his lips with a fury that almost appeared angry.

She could feel him under her fingertips. Strong tone muscles laid with an expert hand over a slender frame. Firm skin laden with scars from battles past. His countenance was that of a great stone statue. But his lips were soft. Almost feminine. As if he hadn't used them for much more than basic necessity. 'oh come on cloud……. You have no idea how much I need you………….' Her thoughts raced as she pulled away from him.

"wow…… I guess…… I should have seen that comin…….. but."

Tifa held no quarter for him as she planted another of the unabashed kisses in the exact fashion. 'no' she demanded from him with her mind. No words to exchange but the conflict of her lips with his gave him all the orders he needed. 'no more words. Just shut up and do what you do best………. Free me.' Their lips were now in a free for all. And tifa found herself wining without question to his relaxed almost accepting lips.

'this is so much more…….. I dunno. Powerful……. Than before…… what's wrong with me………. I can't control myself……… do I even want to……..' her tongue danced with his before she felt a small drop of something wet land on her shoulder. 'oh great rain……….. now my hair is gona be a mess' cloud then pulled away slowly.

"tifa I think its gona" he was muffled by her mouth again.

'I don't care……' she looked at the sky and then fell back into the kiss. 'let it rain I don't care…….' The thunder in the back ground protested to her defiance 'I hate you mother nature……….. I'm not moving from this spot I don't care if I get struck by lightning I'm not moving.'

"tifa…."cloud giggled through the kiss attempting to pull away before surprisingly strong arms pulled him back into the moment.

'don't go…..' another clap of thunder brought her attention back to the coming rain. Soon the clouds poured out their burden and cloud with them released his restraint and joined her in the moment of bliss. 'I love you cloud.' Another blast of thunder. 'I hate you…..'


	10. Chronicles and the way of the ninja

Disclaimer: I beseech you don't ask for another one.

Now its getting steamy…. Well rainy anyway. The reunions off to a good start cloud and tifa have disappeared from the group theres a new guy in the mix and now its raining. Yuffie is bored due to the lack of excitement and being the kleptomaniac we all know and love she decides it would be a good idea to investigate the stranger of the house hold and perhaps look into this new zack character. However when she begins her investigation of koty she finds something quite different from what she'd hoped to.

Please read and review

Note this is a filler chapter I got the idea and thought it may make sense of the situation a little more than involving the characters directly. Let me know what you think.

Chronicles and the way of the ninja:

'man its raining again that's like the third time this week.' Yuffie thought to herself as she looked out the window. Shera had after a breife conversation went to chat with Vincent and the kids. She assumed this was a one sided conversation given Vincents attitude. Shera was a bit of a talker but she had run out of topics with yuffie due to the ninjas indominable conversation prowess.

"yuffie. You seem slightly tense. What ails you.?" Reds almost insurmountable perception skill made no exception for yuffie.

"nothin im just bored. And now its raining again……. Theres nothing to do." She slumped against the bar and flipped the tips of her hair in frustration from her eyes. "but there is the new guy and koty is a tad bit……… mysterious."

"koty?" reds curiosity was caught with this phrase.

"he just kina showed up one day and started messin with tifa." The look on reds face told her that he had taken the comment the wrong way. "oh no….. he didn't do anything like that….. he just seems to get under her skin easy. Like one of those sickos that play head games….. but she sais he doesn't mean to. So I guess he isn't all bad."

"by all means yuffie make yourself clear. Even I misconstrued your words."

"sorry. Maybe he needs a good checking up on." She thought "I mean theres gota be something he aint tellin us. He told his name and tifa said that she trusts him but im not so sure that's a good idea. Trusting someone so quickly. Its like saying here 'I am take advantage'."

"it sounds like someone is jelous." The cat purred with a grin "and need I remind you that we all met and accepted eachother rather quickly. If we hadn't trusted eachother quickly there would have been no hope for the planets survival."

"I guess youre right. But he just irks me. He shows up and things go to hell. Also there has been a lot of loud commotion coming from the guest room he's probably tearing the place apart."

"then why not see for yourself.? You seem so set to make an enemy out of him. Why not acquire a reason." Reds words were almost challenging to her ears.

"I think I will." The sinister smile on her face to red meant that the stranger was in for a rude interruption.

Saying nothing more yuffie rose from her stool and bounded upstairs. The flight proved less of a problemb than she thought it would. While she was indeed a ninja she felt however she could have been a lighter step when the sound of a running shower struck her ears and filled her with a sense of anticipation. 'alright now we've gota be fast and quiet yuffs. If that guy gets out before you get done then we're screwed.' The thought of what he might do if he caught her was slightly less appealing than she hoped. 'he'll probably go all psycho and hang me by a belt from my feet and dissect me with a blow torch. Or maybe try to remove my scalp with a rusty spoon. Or use that bullet trick and fling a few of clouds swords into yours truly.' She swallowed the nervous feeling and waited. 'gulp. Alright. Nows the time lets go.'

She walked into the guest room. He was definitely not normal. Tapastries and books lay strewn in a mad fashion. With the poem loveless laid neatly on the desk. 'he's definitely a reader. Theres enough books here to make a small library.' A small chymistry set and some other tools lay to the side of one of the oh so familiar midgar flowers. 'what the hell….. is he trying to make it grow.' The next thing she noticed was a small book riddled with what appeared to be spells and incantations. 'well that's unusual. Wander what its for.' As she looked around she noticed he carried an odd array of small swords and a few hand guns. And then a Velcro patch caught her eye. Just a series of random symbols repeated in the same formation. But it screamed significance. 'what is that….. is it a decoration….. what a weird guy…..'

The investigation was going no where. She had not one clue to who he was ecept the small patch. Then she saw it. A stack of papers that imminated victory. 'heres somethin we can use……. What……. Is this a journal.' The water stopped after that thought and she franticly racked her brain for a way of escape. Without hesitation she swept the papers from the desk and dashed out of the room and into clouds. 'phew that was close….. now mister koty lets see whos skeletons are in your closet.'

She read the paper with a giddy fascination .

Chronicle 1:

Im writing this in order to remind myself of the events taking place after my awakening.

I woke today. Not l unlike any other day. But it was strange. I don't remember anything but her. The fire forming around me and my descent remain etched into my mind. I saw a man In red. My savior….. or my captor it matters not. The world is devoid of all that I once loved. Let them have me. Let them tear from me the heart that loved her so…… I wont struggle anymore…….. im so tired of continuing that even my cursed arm seems weary and slightly uninspired.

Its as if the light has left and there are no more candles to illuminate my path. My memories lay scattered and tossed among the winds. All that remains is her…….. kara.:

'wow………. This guy is deep. I think that guy he mentioned is Vincent. Who is this kara. He mustve been close to her………… wander what happened.' It seemed to her that this stranger held some fondness for a woman that had either left him or died. He also seemed to mistake Vincent for an enemy. Granted the turk tended to rub strangers the wrong way with his bluntly silent nature, he wasn't a bad guy. 'what did he mean by cursed…… is something wrong with him…… he may be sick.'

She continued to read.

Chronicle two:

I hear them talking. They don't seem to know whats going on. But I fear my presence is a threat to them. I shall remain here until im sure they are not enemies. I may have to play dead for a few more days thought. While I was out I felt soft fingers. A woman perhaps. I heard a sweet voice so familiar yet strange to me. I feel like ive been there before. And I hear the voice. For some reason I want to say mother.

I feel the presence. Lithium is coming. They are watching me. Waiting for a chance to strike. I wont allow them to take anymore innocent lives. Tonight I may be weak but I will make a stand here. For the sake of these people who have taken me in. I will stop this.:

'so he knew those guys were coming but he didn't do a thing to try and stop them…….. well I guess…… he said he was week maybe he was scared he wouldn't be able to.' The journal seemed to tell her that he was calm and tactful but also cautious.

Chronicle three:

I did it. I used the last of my strength but I did it. Lithium will be back. But at least ive saved them for now.

The woman. Her name. tifa. Such a beautiful word. She seems so kind but she doesn't understand. I feel her pain. Not even hers but still. She feels for this man. Cloud strife……. I wonder……. He seems so detached. Not even that just lost. Like his friends death was his own.

Tifa feels for him deeply. But he cant reply to her feelings because he doesn't understand his own.

They spoke to me. Zack and aerith they've shown me the past. Cloud is sorrowful over their loss because he believes that he should have died in their stead….. oh fate how crule thow art to take such a beautiful picture and blacken it with your filthy hands.:

'oh…… so it is obvious spikes and boobs have it out for eachother… even to a complete stranger. But what did he mean that zack showed him and…. Hey aerith….. what the hell……. This is weird realy weird…………. What is this guy………..' she read without much concern for clouds arrival surely he would look down on her staying in his room but she didn't care. She had to know what was going on.

Chronicle four:

I have shown her. My world. However she has done something terrible im afraid. She has created a paradox. I must find a way to reverse it without killing her. Being that Elizabeth and jonah are now gone that makes this very hard. I must admit I am at wits end. But this will not detour me. My research into the poem loveless has been fruitfull so much knowledge. So much beauty. Simple words turned into an elegant painting. But it matters not. Cloud appearently is not fond of my presence. My first meeting with him was also sadly my first altercation. He is strong. Very strong. That's good we will need that strength. To face the paradox we will need him to fight like its all he knows.

All that has happened is because of me…….. if I cannot make it right then I will die trying at the very least….. lithium will not have their way.:

'so he thinks things will go over bad because of him. Wait this last page is not just a journal. It's a recording of something else.' The last page was strange. Describing something yuffie almost considered blasphemous. It was a passage on a theory for necromancy.

Chronicle five:

I have been studying on a theory for bringing the soul back from deaths grasp. Using the power of the infernal I think it would be possible to free or return bound spirits to the world of the living. Its only a theory but givin enough time and the power I can pull my thoughts together and return them they who have been taken from the man I call friend. I have started with ms. Gainsborough. She was from what ive gathered a fan of flowers. Perhaps maybe her soul is tied to her occupation. I will need time of course but I think it will work.

Its no use. I try but fail. Her soul is not intertwined with the flower. But perhaps using the basics of alchemy I can figure out where her soul is tied.

Damit all. Ive exhausted every possible outcome for bringing back this flowergirl. But I have faild. However I have found a way to bring back mr. fair. He is deeply intertwined in clouds psyche. I have read his memories and ive found that he has a fondness to a certain wepon. A wepon refered to as the buster sword. I believe that by utilizing the infernal and the memories bound to the wepon I can revive Zachary fair. Sublime.

'that's it…………. The end of it. So that zack guy is dead' she was mortified. The thought that the dead could be revived was something that wutain culture looked down upon. Even though she had a complete disregard for most cultural fittings necromancy was something that just for some reason hit a sore spot with every one including her. 'oh god….. this guy is a nut….. but did he realy…. I need to find out more. But now I think I have a new found disdain for this guy. I mean sure it would be nice to talk to aerith but she's dead……. Wouldn't she be like a zombie……. Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl.'

"so you are the kleptomaniac that tifa describes so well" koty's voice was now echoing ominously behind her. "have you found your answers. Or perhaps a vendetta."

"you youre sick. This…….. its wrong….."

"why………" he sounded like he was honest in that he had no idea.

"because… theyre dead. Rest in peace means leave them alone."

"or is it simply hard to believe that maybe they can be again……… I admit I don't find pleasure in disrupting their 'peace.' It simply is necessary. I have no intention on harming you so lower your guard there's no need for alarm."

"what do you intend to do to tifa and cloud." She was alarmingly hostile. "your not just writing about them because their good people. Otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned them so many times."

"I intend to do nothing………. I simply……. I have never realy had a friend…."

"well boo hoo. Cry to someone who will listen.. tell me what your gona do to them"

"nothing…… I just………"

"your…. Serious aren't you…." She said noticing his fetures change to a sad expression. "oh…. Im sorry…. I didn't mean it……… but why…. Are you doing this."

"it is what he desires…….. cloud desires them……. So i……… I seek them out…… to bring them back…"

"so youre trying to get on spiky's good side by bringing back the dead…… that's not a good way to make friends……….. but I guess…. Spikes just doesn't make it easy…… so who is that guy………. Is he zack fair….."

"yes…… he is confused……. And slightly memoritive. But he is indeed alive…… not a clone……. And not a zombie…….. it is him……. Restored to his former self…… nothing more nothing less."

"you said it was necessary….. why"

"there is a great deal of information I do not have the copacity to transfer to you….. you will have to talk to me later………. Or you could always steal my journal." He laughed slightly.

"how did you know I was the one that stole it."

"as I said tifa refered to you as a 'Klepto' so I assumed."

"great thanks boobs…… any way so whats this I hear about failing to find the soul I don't get it."

"I can only bring back that which has not crossed over. consequentially I can also only speak to them….. well hear them…. I have found that they are bound but to what is a mystery. Should I revive the soul they will live again. But if I do not find what they are bound to I cant revive the."

"and aerith?" the ninja was now curious and slightly nervous.

"I need time to find that which she is bound to."

"and you can bring her back."

"supposedly. She proves to be more difficult than zack. Her soul is not strongly tied to any of the items I have tried and the spells ive used are only effective on wildlife. She is a most vexing vixen."

"well maybe its just a special trick…."

"perhaps." His thoughts were obviously trailed from the conversation as the figure of shelke passed by the open door.

"hello….. yo……. Jarhead……. Hey." She tossed a random pillow in the mans direction "whats with you…. You got a bug or somthin."

"its nothing. Either way if youll indulge me and return my journal I will leave you to your own devices."

Complying to his request she handed him the random papers. 'whats the deal with shelke…. What did she do to him…. Ive never seen him space out before…….' She watched him leave and soon followed suit. Bounding down the stairs only to find that it was still raining she slumped and sighed at her unfortunate luck. It looked like it was going to rain all day and no amount of light reading was going to change it. 'ghaaa.. im so bored.'


	11. rain

Disclaimer: what disclaimer. You know the rules.

Well I think I've kept the cloti fans waiting long enough time for a little action. You know what that means…. Well maybe not too much it would ruin clouds big surprise.

Any way another multi view is in need here so there's no set character. This'll be fun.

Now when we left yuffie went all klepto on koty. Tifa was busy givin spikes what for and zack was playing peeping tom for those who couldn't catch it. Now without further adieu I give the steam.

Rain:

'Gods above why did I run away.' Cloud thought to himself letting the gentle embrace of the woman whom so affectionately clung to him completely take his attention. 'I swear ill never leave again….. Just don't take her away.' The feeling was like fire welling up in his arms. Heated passion making stable thought almost impossible. Even after all the years he had trained himself to control his emotions this was irrefutably too strong to be contained.

The smell of lavender and cherries pouring from her wet skin. The feel of her hair falling against his arm in a soaked unkempt fashion. All of it was simply overwhelming. It gave him a sense of both power and frailty.

She was aggressive this time. Forcing him to stay in position with powerful arms. She was strong for someone so slender. It was amazing. Like watching a little child solve complex math problems. He found her touch intoxicating. The rough hungry nature of her kisses drove him insane. Like having too much to drink her power dizzied him and brought him proverbially and almost literally to his knees. He was not use to the thought of her actually being a match for his enhanced strength.

With fevered desire he stole them. Accepted the passionate kisses he would not return with the same fire. He felt like he was robbing her. 'So much…… I can't…. Be like this…… why?' however for all of his wandering he had never found someone who captivated him like she did. So he stole them gladly. Unashamed for partaking of her lips. Gratefully moving his marred hands over her hips and back. Pulling her close with such willing nature that one would think that he was controlling her.

All of this time he was unaware that his recently resurrected friend was eyeing his every move. Analyzing and watching all of the moves that the couple made. 'ooooh spike. You've done it now….. I've gota tell the guys about this one……. Wait but why haven't you…. You'd normally brag about this kina thing right……. Well…… maybe they know….. but I think you're up to something……… let's just see.' they were locked together like two pieces of a puzzle that would in no way separate. 'wow he's good ill give'em that…. A girl like tifa could easily get any man she wanted…… and I guess for spiky it's his lucky day.'

She was losing herself, letting all of the emotions and stress from the past few days flow from her heart and straight into his lips. She didn't mind his hands exploring her. The way they ran over her skin warmed her from the chill of the rain. The way she was able to make him hesitate on his own actions was enthralling. Exhilarating her with excitement to the point of releasing small sighs against him. This in turn gave him confidence. She knew by the way he would pull her close he liked the sound. 'now I've got you where I want you….. you're not going anywhere mister strife…. Not till I'm done with you.' She was going to enjoy this. She had never had the opportunity to really give him a piece of her mind, and now she was letting him have it both barrels. With an intensity that seemed to terrify the storm above them she stole him. Robbed him of his strength and gave in return her undying love.

It was truly a game worth playing now. The push and pull patterns she had gone through with him all started to seem worthwhile. Even when he had been gone all of those times. The nights alone and the days unrequited seemed to fade at that exact moment. She poured her soul into it. All of her being and everything she felt.

'wow what a show.' Zack was finding it amusing to watch the scene. The way they fell together like snowflakes on the breeze. Cloud was obviously enjoying himself which seemed strange for the usually acerbic young man. Tifa seemed overly happy for the moment which was to zack rather disturbing being that only moments before she was on the verge of tears. 'oh he's not gona like it if he finds me… and tifa. Well I don't even want to know the consequences…. I'll just leave them to it and I'm gona get back inside.'

Taking the golden opportunity to escape with his life he returned to the inside world of seventh heaven. Inside was the usual. People conversing and Vincent being his usual vampiric self. cid and barret were playing cards. However yuffie seemed a bit under enthused.

"hey….. what's eatin you…?" He had almost forgotten until she looked at him that he had met her before "hey I know you…."

"well I don't know you... are you a creepy stalker."

"you don't remember me…… man you've grown up since I've been gone…"

"what….. who are you……? I don't remember you at all."

"I met you in wutai….. you were only a little girl then…… but I know that face…. Miss wutai's most powerful ninja….." a snide grin broke his expression.

"sorry….. I don't know you…."

"ahh forget it….. anyway….. names zack……. Nice to meet ya…."

"yuffie." She holds out her hand for a business shake only to receive a five in response.

"ah come-on we aint in a business……. We aren't partners we're friends….."

"really I barely know you five minutes and I'm your friend."

"well you and cloud are buds so I guess that gives me a reason to trust you…. Why you don't think so."

"okay…." She felt akwarded by the young man. He seemed to be almost as bubbly as she did sometimes. "anyway so what do you do…? Like ya got a hobby or are you just into flirting with random girls." She batted her eyes innocently as if mocking the man.

"flirting oh no I wouldn't do that." Zack returned the gesture with a creepy smile.

"you shouldn't do that." She laughed.

Outside tifa was slowly but surely gaining strength. The sound of the storm only superseded by the rapid beating of her heart. 'don't give up…. You have to let him see……. Have to let him know…….'

Cloud was all too sure that now he was within territory forbidden to most men. Her legs wrapped him in a fashion both protective and pleading. 'tifa… I can't……. Not yet……. Please I have to wait………. Not like this……….'

He released her "tifa lets not….. let's not go there yet."

"what……. Cloud….. why….." she looked upset. Her emotions swelling up in her endowed her both with great love and great sorrow at the rejection she had just received. "don't you want to?"

"ye……. I mean…… no….. I mean.."

"okay so you don't want me…….. I get it……… but………. Why…… why play with me if you're not going to keep me……" her voice cracked. 'what the hell…….. I gave it my all…… and he still doesn't want me…….. aaahhhhh that's it I've had it..' "I'm going inside now….."

"tifa I didn't."

"no…….. its fine I get it…….. you don't have to tell me three times……. Ill drop it……."

"tifa I……."

"not interested…." She stormed off leaving cloud to himself.

"I love you……. Damit…." He stomped the ground with the swear holding no force back and cracking the concrete below.

She turned back at the noise for a brief moment and then continued on her way back inside.

"I've had enough drama….. I'm outa here……." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

He found his keys and once again obeyed the call of his beloved mistress. Allowing the rain to pierce his skin as he made love to her. Tracing fenrirs wheels along curves that were envied by even tifa's. Allowing his sorrow to kiss her in ways he could never kiss any other woman. Keeping her within his heart as he took to her skin glossed ebon sheen, with gentle but hungry embrace.

However she was not willing as she once would have been. Her lips were cold. Her hair was harsh. And almost as if she perceived him too eager to take her favors she denied him his pleasures and gave to him pain. Fenrirs wheels buckle and he snaps to the left. The water on the road however does not relent in its course.

The crash is loud. Earshatering metal on stone broke the rhapsody of the falling rain. And a heart wrenching cry was wringed from the blonde's throat.

"tifa……" he was in pain. Not just from the random shard of his beloved bike piercing his stomach, but from the knife which bore tifa's name that penetrated his heart. "tifa I can't….. I can't let you go…….. please.." he choked back the tears and blood as he picked himself from his mistress. "I gota….. tell…. You…….. what I …….. want to….. say……."

His life began to flash before his eyes. Suddenly the weight of his body began to sink him. Pulling him to his knees once again. He had loved the road and now she would have him forever.

"no…. I'm not going…….. I won't leave her again……" suddenly the verse koty had spoken from loveless invaded his mind 'though the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return' "tifa………….. I'm comin……. Home……."

Tifa was angry. It was obvious to everyone. She had slammed the door on her way in and even after the hours passed there was nothing that seemed to cool her fires. Yuffie had given up trying to converse with her and zack kept his distance fearing that he too would be burned or slammed as the door and apparently yuffies friendly attempts had been. Vincent noticed as well but said nothing. cid and barret continued to converse but in short tones as shelke sat idly with red sipping delicately on a cup of hot coffee. Koty strangely enough was talking to shera apparently discussing materia and mako with the woman but tifa silently raged on. Marlene was the first to try and lighten the mood.

"tifa come play with us……" the girl hummed as she pulled the woman's arm "Denzel and I want you to. "

"Not now sweetie I don't feel well" the woman was trying to be nice. "go play with yuffie she seems bored."

"don't worry you don't actually have to play…. Just let us talk to you" Denzel was now in the conversation. Tifa had not noticed before but he had grown up and it was obvious. Though he had tried to hide it for marlene's sake he was no longer a child. He was now quite the adult. "come on tifa…."

The two bumbled over to the woman and grabbed her hands unceremoniously and dragged her upstairs.

"wow wonder where they're goin." Zack once again eyed the woman noticing that cloud had not come back within hours of tifa's return.

"don't bother them…….. tifa is in distress and the children are more than capable of handling that." Vincent spoke for the first time in almost four hours with surprising results. "and if you're wondering cloud is probably out riding. He leaves quite often. It's no surprise."

"gotcha." He sounded skeptical.

Koty then rose from his position. 'strife has not returned in over two hours….. this does not bode well. Id best see what the children have planned for tifa.' That in tow he followed shortly after the trio. 'what skeletons do you hide in your closets. I wonder.'

"tifa. What's wrong….. did he leave again." Denzel was being intentionally naïve for the sake of the emotionally disturbed barmaid.

"yeah. surprised….."

"don't be like that…….. you know he wouldn't just leave and never come back."

"no I don't…… that's what he wants to do……. I'm not gona stop him anymore. If he rides off a cliff I could care less…… I'm tired of playing tug of war……."

'perhaps what is happening is not tug of war but a lack of tension……' koty's thoughts were tense but he retained his silence. 'wait…. Something's wrong.'

"tifa…. Are you mad at him………" marlene's words though childish were bluntly and quite effectively sharp.

"yeah….." she wasn't going to lie again.

"don't be mad…. Give'em another shot.. he's shy."

"I know."

'shy or stupid……… strife is slightly too headstrong to be cleaver…………. Perhaps that is the reason for tifa's disdain…….' A shocking scream from yuffie following a head cracking slam of the front door against the downstairs wall snapped koty from his thoughts.

"what the hell…." cid was the first to react baring yuffies scream.

"sunuva." Barret.

"oh my" red

"this is bad" shelke

"oh my gosh" shera

"…… no……" Vincent.

"Christ….CLOUD!!!" And zack.

'this doesn't bode well….. she had better not leave that room.' Koty suddenly slams the door shut and bars it from the outside. "tifa I will return when I'm sure you and the children are safe" a clever lie but useful seeing as tifa could only scream in vain at the infuriating situation.

Downstairs was a panic but not by appearance. Zack knelt on the floor next to a large black silhouette. Barret held the sobbing yuffie back turned towards the scene. Vincent stood at the ready a nervous hand clenched into a fist. And the rest of them short of shelke who stood aside of Vincent made a circle around the figure.

"what has happened." Koty's alarmed voice turned dark as his arm began to resonate again with the ominous aura.

"its cloud……. We need some materia………… damit……." Zack was worried. His face portrayed his dismay however at the mention of materia cloud moved in protest.

"….no………." he managed to choke as he looked up. "tifa…… gota…….. tell….. tifa…" he attempted to crawl shoving zack aside.

"whoa… buddy you're messed up pretty bad… don't move……" zack attempted to settle the determined man.

"gota……. Tell her………… I………." he pulled himself from the floor and koty caught him upon his next descent.

"it is her presence you desire…….." koty spoke rhetorically as usual.

Cloud was obviously injured and the large piece of metal erupting from his abdomen was a testament to this fact. 'then my friend I shall retrieve her' his eyes told his promise to the blonde and he allowed cloud to collapse into the embrace of zack and Vincent.

"watch him…… yuffie…..no…… shelke would you mind watching the children they don't need to see this….." he issued a command to the young woman.

"of course…." She seemed confused by his sudden willingness to speak to her "understood."

The two traveled upstairs shelke noticing the vibrant glow of the man's left arm before he turned the knob on the door.

"koty……" tifa's voice was loud and harsh as a slap found its way to his right cheek. "don't ever do that again."

"there is no time for these childish antics……" koty sounded hostile. And it honestly frightened the woman.

"i'll watch the kids." Shelke gave a nod as she ushered them out. "hurry"

"what's going on." She was aiming her anger from the last few hours now directly at koty demanding an answer.

"its cloud……. He needs you……" he looked at the floor "we don't have time."

"well I don't need him tell him to go away."

"you don't seem to understand the severity of this situation." He was now angry and obviously impatient. This noted he lifted the fighter by the back of the shirt and dragged her down the stairs. "you're not requested you are required."

"put me down. Put me down now" she swung fists and feet only to realize that the man was inarguably too strong to down with hand to hand tactics. 'god he's like a brick wall. Oww'

"cloud no wait……. You're in no……." zack was shouting just down the stairs. "no… don't do this……" he sounded terrified.

"put me down." Tifa protested continuing to pummel her captor.

"as you wish" he dropped her with a fierce thud and tifa noticed zack. His hands were covered with blood and his eyes were streaming with tears moments before he ran out the door.

"wait…… what's going on?" she was worried now. Something was definitely amiss.

"it's him…….. he……… he heard you………." Vincent tried to stay emotionless and not pity the man who had to everyone's knowledge been hurt by tifa's words.

"good riddance" she was still angered with him and blew it off as a simple bar fight until yuffie from out of left field slapped her

"that's all you've got to say……….. he saved you…….. he …… he loved……….you…….. and all you're gona say good riddance………. Tifa he could die……" it was shocking news but it struck a nerve.

"die……" she felt the pressure of her heart double as it sank in her chest.

"yeah not too many people live with giant holes in their guts…….. it's a funny thing called mortality……. Now get your ass out there and help him…………. Go" yuffie practically dragged tifa outside to witness clouds struggle.

"cloud don't. don't do this buddy……. She didn't mean it…….. please you're gona get hurt. At least let me get a doctor to patch you up……………. Cloud……. CLOUD!!!!!!!!" zack panicked at the moment of the blonds collapse to the ground.

"cloud…….. oh……no…." her mistake hit her like a ton of bricks. "cloud!" she ran to him. Ran to cradle him. Ran to apologize to him. She ran to save him.

He was limp. Like a recently tenderized slab of meat. His face pale and his breath short. Zack's eyes shot to tifa for answers but even in such distress he seemed kind. He was just as terrified as her.

"no cloud don't move" she was scared to allow him to continue and to her surprise he stopped though whether or not for her desire or a lack of ability remained inconclusive.

"I……. you said…… you didn't……… need me……………." He coughed again blood now staining the ground beneath him.

"I'm sorry……. I was just angry………… I didn't mean it please don't go……….." she was suddenly struck by the words she had said to the children earlier 'If he rides off a cliff I could care less…… I'm tired of playing tug of war…….' "no……….. cloud……… I love you don't go……….."

"I came………….. back for ………… this……………………. It was you tifa…………………… your all the colors I could never be………………………… I do want you but……." He lifted his hands and reached into his pockets as tifa slid next to his body to cradle his head in her lap.

"shhhhh…….. lie still" she tried to keep him from moving as she tossed zack a cura materia "here use this I'm gona try and take that out. Hold still…….. cloud don't move this is gona hurt."

"no…. you don't understand…………. I ………." He tried to get her to listen.

"cloud if we don't hurry…….. wha" she was shocked by a velvet like texture in her hand.

"I…….. wanted……………… to tell….you…… ughnnnn" he winced as he dropped from her hand "that I…………….." he swallowed hard telling tifa with his eyes that he was nervous. "that"

"just say it………………….." it was no use he was losing consciousness. "cloud no……… cloud stay with me………" she quickly grabbed the large chunk of metal and ripped it from his body. "you're gona tell me………. What it is you've wanted to say………… I'm not letting you leave till you do…………… zack do it"

"it's no good it's not strong enough." He screamed now showing an even more panicked face.

"stand aside………….." koty's voice echoed. "I will not abide this a second time. Not like this…….."

Suddenly he took from his hand a simple cure material and a cool green glow emanated from it.

"that's nowhere near gona cut it you dip" zack was frustrated

"stand back." Koty's eyes again gained their dark gloss. And the material began to surge with power. "tifa this is your burden not mine to bear………….. I have the power but it is not mine to control."

She looked into the dark orbs. Jet in color. Even zack's raven locks didn't compare to their darkness. She felt confused until the faint glow of mako that radiated the material was suddenly cast unto her.

"I'm not hurt cloud is don't waste that power" she tried to scold him

"but it's not a waste if it is not my power to use……….. curaigalla……." A strange word struck her ears and then she felt herself being drained.

It was intense. Like being electrocuted but without seizing. Her heart began to race and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her face felt flushed and her head pounded ceaselessly with her rhythmic pulse. She began then to shake and her sides seemed to tighten to the point that she could barely breathe.

"ughhnnnnn" she placed a hand on her chest. "what's……… happening…………"

"I cannot save him but you can………. I am the conduit………… in words you say you don't need him………… in your heart you would die for him………………… this is the price of life…………"

"so I'm dying…………."

"no……………………." his voice was calm but his mouth did not move. As if he were speaking through telepathy. "you shall both live……… I will make sure of that."

The feeling persisted for several minutes. Turning her to ash with every second of its passing. It wasn't long until she felt that her veins would rupture and her blood would paint circles with clouds in a last ditch effort to be with him. 'please make it stop………. I can't stand knowing ………. He………….'

"he will not die…." Koty's voice echoed in her mind. "and neither will you….."

"what's happening."

"awaken."

She was then violently shaken back to her senses and returned from the brink of oblivion. Almost as if drowning she gasped for air. Her lungs felt fire from the humid air and she looked to behold clouds torso untouched his face now pale but not deathly so. He was fine. Zack however was freaked out.

"I just………. Saw him…………. There's no way……. Even material of high quality can't do that." He stared at koty who oddly enough seemed weary.

The man had no injury nor seemed to even be dirty. But his eyes now shown with affection and pride and a sense of exhaustion that was as palpable as the rain that fell. He crumpled and doubled over.

"what tha…… hey are you alright." Zack tried to lift him

"its okay…….. I like the rain." The man said as he fell onto his back.

'koty what did you just do…..' it wasn't until several painstakingly long minutes later that she discovered the velvet texture in her hand again. 'what's this.' It was a small box.


	12. get up

Again no more disclaimers if you don't know by now then you need a head check.

Well that's that. Now it's out. Clouds dirty or more or less shiny secret.

Tifa has officially found the box and zack has more than made a return. Koty has unleashed a strange new materia and now comes the healing process.

This will be another cloud moment. Basically filler so don't like it wait for the actual action. Now onward unto the unknown, reader. Please people review. I need some feedback.

Get up.:

"Cloud" there was a voice. Young female and kind. "You said you weren't leaving. Are you going to break your promise…. Go home cloud."

"Who…… where am I" he rose to find white walls. Or no walls at all but sheer white atmosphere.

"You said you were going home. Hehehe" the voice laughed at him "this isn't home….. You don't have to be here. Go on. She's waiting for you"

He found her. Aerith. She was smiling and looked at him with almost a sense of understanding.

"Aerith…. I……. I'm so sorry……. I don't think…….. I could…….. I just couldn't let her go"

"You're not doing it right…. Here let me help" she giggled before her eyes turned a cold mako green.

He saw the scene unfold in front of him. Sephiroth had returned. Zack was standing before him. Buster sword in hand but something strange they were not fighting. They were working together. In front of the men was a great darkness. And on the other side of that darkness was tifa.

She was wounded. Bleeding and pale from lack of warmth.

"What the….. Tifa……" he realized he was dreaming. "It's too real to be a dream………. But…."

Zack and sephiroth both hurled themselves at the woman only to be swallowed by the darkness.

"I don't need you. I can take care of myself" she was injured but her voice was different almost demonic in tone. "Go ahead and leave."

He looked around only to find that the scene had returned to its white.

"He brings disaster. He hunts that which doesn't exist." Aerith was scared now. Hiding like a child behind cloud as a large dark figure approaches him.

"The paradox" he realized the creature from earlier "I'm not gona run from you"

"No……….. He's coming." Aerith had disappeared and now koty stood behind him

"This is the path where our worlds collide. We will be one in spirit. We seek now the same prize. We will give you power strife. Power power beyond your wildest dreams." Koty turns into the creature and now stares at cloud with a pleading look. "Yes power. The power to defeat. The power to defend. The power to abolish your past."

"What……… do you mean my sins will be forgiven?"

"We will give you power to keep that which you cherish so much"

"What do I have to do" he couldn't believe his own words. As if he himself hadn't spoke but some primeval force used him as a conduit. "I won't allow her to suffer anymore."

"We seek the same prize……. Claim her. Yes take her." The creature was not exactly being straight forward. "Take her to us and we shall give her to you…….. Forever"

"Cloud you can't do this….." aeriths voice was heard over the creature's dark laughter.

"Silence witch……" it screamed and aerith was once again nowhere to be found. "Bring her to us….. We will help… you"

"So if I bring her to you you'll keep her safe……."

"Yesssss………. Safe….. Yes very safe…."

"Why don't I believe?"

"Because of the puppet man……. The devil man……. He is dangerous………. You can feel it……….. Can you not" the creature turns from its original form into koty and back again.

"But koty wouldn't do that……. He……. He doesn't seem the type"

"Lies……. He is monstrous….. He wants you to believe his innocence." The creatures hiss was so close to pained that cloud almost flinched at it. "He wants to take her from you…… he wants to separate you from them." The creature then takes on the forms of tifa and then Denzel and then Marlene. "Those that you hold so close."

"I don't believe you……… what are you……."

"We are time. We are order. We are paradox" at these words cloud felt himself being pulled inward towards the monster "we are many we are one. We are that which you most despise. We are that which you cherish."

Then as if out of nowhere he heard a spine chillingly familiar voice "and you are now trying to claim a prey that is not yours." The voice of sephiroth was heard as the creature howled in pain.

"sephiroth." He knew the voice and recognized it as his nemesis. "How."

"Welcome cloud welcome to purgatory." He slashed at the creature and it ran into the distance and disappeared. "But now is not the time. Oh no. we will settle this in another place. But first know that you are mine…… cloud wake up……" the voice turns from sephiroths maniacal laugh to the gentle sobs of tifa as his eyes slowly open.

"Cloud get up……… you can't go…" she was clearly very upset. The slight dampness of his face and shirt told him that she had been crying.

"Tifa" his voice was barely a whisper. "Are…… are you okay"

"Oh god…… cloud……. Don't scare me like that again you asshole." He cursed his luck. Now she was angry with him "no. no no….. I didn't mean that. Just …….. Don't leave anymore please."

"Tifa can I tell you something"

"Sure go ahead" she dried her eyes and pasted a smile on just for him.

"I don't wana get up"


	13. affections and afflictions

Aww aint it sweet. I know that's what a few of you are thinking. Anyway looks can be deceiving and so can words. I think we found that out the hard way. Now we'll see what happens when you lock Tifa and Cloud in a room alone for a few days. Oooh the anticipation is killing me. What to do what to do. =)

Anyway another all over chap is necessary. So this means it will almost focus on at least half of the group. This may be a long one. May not be as long as prior chaps but longer than some.

Affections and afflictions:

"Tifa can I tell you something"

"Sure go ahead" she dried her eyes and pasted a smile on just for him.

"I don't wana get up"

"Well we can't sit here in the rain." She falsified a laugh for his benefit.

"Strife." Koty was still lying in the same spot where he had fallen Zack still looking at him like a mad man. "Are you well."

"Koty you have to be blunt with Cloud he doesn't know how to piece sentences like I do." Tifa giggled through the next few sobs.

"Wow thanks teef. I have so much more self-esteem now." Cloud rolled his eyes at the comment. "I fine but when this is over with remind me never to ride in the rain."

"Consider it done." Koty spoke and to Zack's knowledge lost consciousness.

"Come on guys let's get the three of you inside." Zack was trying to reserve himself. In his unnerved state his voice shook and his hair seemed to lose its luster.

Zack picked Cloud from the ground and he at first protested. Soon afterwards he discovered he was for some reason unable to resist. Tifa too was very weak and both of them leaned on the soldier for some form of bracing.

"Should I try and move him." Zack questioned "he said not to worry"

"Well we can't let him lay in the mud." Tifa retorted with a motherly tone "we should at least be here when he wakes up."

"I will watch him" Shelke's voice came through the rain to almost startle Tifa and Zack. "You should all rest."

"Shelke." Tifa tried to argue but was too late. "Well. Maybe he'll be okay"

She walked casually over to the man's body and sat down. He was quiet but even in his sleep he seemed happy. Or at the very least relieved. She noticed how he almost seemed to smile. His hard rigid features she had seen the days passed recently all seemed to melt into a childish form.

She noticed his head in the water and out of an act of rare sympathy she pulled his head into her lap. 'That should be more comfortable. I don't know how you did it but you managed fine. Most of us were worried for his safety but not you. You knew he would be fine didn't you.' She ignored her own thought process and simply looked at the man.

"You came…. Why" he looked up at her not making a point to move.

She shrugged.

"I'm sorry but I cannot move." He admitted

"Do you need help getting inside?"

"No…. I like the rain. She is a gentle siren."

She noted the reverence in the word siren. She rarely thought that anyone but Vincent thought with a poetic mentality.

"Why do you like the rain so much?" She asked feeling the need to interrogate him further.

"After being a captive for many years, I rejoice at the chance to feel such rarities. The rain, it is something of a stranger to me. This is only the second time I have ever felt its presence and remained conscious enough to revel in its purity."

"You were a captive too?" she looked back on her years in DEEPGROUND. They were not pleasant memories and she often times did not cherish them. But they gave her insight into Koty's pain. He too had been held against his will.

"Yes. I have been a slave to madmen and a pet to a tyrant. I don't remember all of it but I know I feel a strong urge to rebel against them. My memory is fragmented but I remember the first time I felt the rain."

They conversed for a while, Koty telling his story, and Shelke like an eager sponge taking in all of the knowledge that he so freely gave. After several minutes they were both soaked. Koty payed seemingly no head to the groaning of his armor as the rain dampened its exterior. Shelke noticed the way it was pieced together. Strange metallic plates one covering the pectoral area of the chest seemed to be the center and attachment point for all of the other pieces. Another simple plate hinged on by a thick rough textured strip of strange black material lay over the diaphragm area. And the black material continued down his body. Thick metallic plates held on with what seemed like bolts to the chest plate, covered his shoulders. The odd spaulders were edged and not rounded like the pads from DEEPGROUND or those worn by former SOLDIER operatives. And there was a wrap around back plate that was foreign to her.

She continued to study him. Oddly enough he had blonde hair. A trait she had seen so rarely. In her life time she had met only a few people with blonde hair. The only one that was prominent being Cloud. But the most interesting thing she had noticed was his eyes. They weren't a normal color. Clouds eyes were always blue unless he was strung out on mako. Koty's on the other hand were a cold bright grey. She had noticed his eyes from earlier take an ebon sheen. This perplexed her. 'How did he change his eye color like that?' While she busied herself studying him she failed to notice him discontinue the conversation. She also failed to catch him looking her over.

He didn't make a sound. Like a thief in the night he remained deathly quiet. As if afraid to upset the balance of a delicate procedure. Watching her every move as she studied him. Her azure eyes fascinated him and he watched her with an intensity that made the air thick. 'Intriguing yet why.' He made no motion to further his interest, but he felt a tinge of pain watching her.

"Is something wrong?" She noticed the silence and with a monotone reply to him broke it.

"No…. It's nothing." He closed his eyes and a small droplet rolled down his cheek. She noticed it but blew it off as a rain drop.

Inside Zack wrestled passed Barret and Cid in an attempt to save what little personal dignity Cloud had left. When he finally managed to make it to the room he helped Tifa to relax and laid Cloud on the bed next to her.

"Alright so spiky can you move?" he questioned

"Sorry…. I can't even feel my legs…." He admitted hoarsely. This frightened Tifa "don't worry I don't think it's permanent."

"Are you okay?" She tried to move and comfort him but her body refused to cooperate and her response was more of a weak whimper.

"Take it easy both of you. I don't know what he did but…. What's his name." he was cut short by Tifa

"Koty"

"Yeah him… he definitely just saved your ass and for some reason Tifa almost passed out." He was being serious. "Now the last time we were in a situation like this Cloud. I practically had to take out half of the Shinra army to keep you alive. So please let's not over do it again."

With an agreeing sigh and a nod from Tifa Zack made his exit with a promise to check in on the couple after recovering Koty from the jaws of the outside world.

"So now what." Cloud sounded impatient. Tifa could tell he didn't like not being able to move.

"Can you still feel your hands?" Her voice sounded too desperate for her own good.

Down stairs awaiting Zack's descent was Cid "what the hell is goin on."

"Cid I don't know how to explain it but… whatever can you or Barrette help me with armor boy out there. I think I may need the extra power. He's a bit bigger than Cloud." Zack was avoiding trying to make sense of things.

"Wait. Look outside" Red notified the group.

"What is it? What's going on?" Zack was always curious and situations were so strange lately that it went without saying that he was interested in the happenings Red seemed to be so keenly tuned in upon.

"Is Shelke okay." Vincent as rarely as he spoke displayed concern.

"Yes. She is fine. Do I detect a sense of worry Valentine?" Red purred at the thought of Vincent actually being worried for others.

"It's not like that."

"What's going on?" Zack looked puzzled.

They were just sitting there. His head in her lap made it seem somewhat awkward but they didn't speak. They didn't move. They were analyzing one another.

It was several moments later that an epiphany struck Vincent. 'The photo.' He raised the picture he had earlier taken back into custody from Koty and noticed the shocking similarities between the girl he assumed was this 'Kara' he had heard about and Shelke. The eyes the hair, even the facial makeup was an exact match. Only differing by what seemed to be a matter of age. The girl in the photo seemed slightly older. 'No it couldn't be…. What is he thinking…..? This could be dangerous.'

"Whatcha lookin at there man." Zack was now peeking over his shoulder.

"It's none of your concern. Now stop that." Vincent immediately pocketed the photo and watched the scene with interest and a sense of caution.

"Oh I get it. You don't like him sniffin around her do ya. Got a crush or something." Zack's pestering attitude was wearing the Turks patience thin.

"It's not that. He is dangerous to all of us. Especially her."

"Or maybe it's the other way around. Ya know that picture tells me that he had a thing for someone who from what I've seen fits Shelke's description with a striking similarity. Nah I get it. You think she's hot stuff and don't want him messin with her."

"Silence." They had been so busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice the fact that Koty and Shelke had actually started talking until Red voiced the situation upon them. "He is speaking"

Outside Shelke seemed to take a huge fascination in Koty's story.

"So what happened to her?"

"Id…. Rather not discuss it. The memory is painful at its least."

"I understand…. I'm sorry about your friends…. I know how painful it is to lose someone close too" she tried to refrain from giving away her life.

"Your sister."

"How did you know?"

"Tifa told me." A clever lie or at least he had hoped so.

"Oh…. I see."

"I apologize for your loss"

"No. she chose her fate. There was nothing that could be done. Besides her suffering is over." she was still her monotone but he could tell that the pain was there.

Inside the group began to discuss the matter of what to do about the recent near death of their spiky haired companion. However upstairs he was more than being compensated for his recent misfortune.

"What are you doing…?" His questioning was muffled by a gentle kiss.

"Cloud why didn't you say it before?"

"Say wha…." Again he was muffled

"Shh" she released his lips "if you wanted to wait…. For that reason. Why didn't you just say so? I thought you didn't want me"

His eyes became furious. The lack of being able to move prevented him from taking her lips to his own. His immobility kept his love at bay. His passion could not be unleashed as he had hoped to allow it.

"Don't worry I know…. But Cloud…. I want to give you…. All of me…."

"Tifa…. I don't want to do this yet….. It's not right. Not like this."

"Then I guess you'll have to wait for your time. But before you make a decision let me…. Give you a sample of what you'll have." An evil smile broke over her as she gazed at him with a fevered passion.

"Huh." 'What's she up to'

"Cloud let me see your hands."

He mustered what little strength he had and rolled unto his side to face her. Afterwards she took his hand. 'This…. What' she kissed his knuckles gently. Tracing her lips over his skin, she kissed his hand over and over. 'What is this' she simply continued to plant kisses on his marred digits making shivers run his spine and his heart race. 'How is she doing this?'

She wanted him to know. To know that she would except him. Even if it meant she had to wait for him. So she did what she knew he would allow. He wouldn't go so far as to enter her, she knew that all too well. But now that he could not move she made it a point to take a bit of control. Slight discomfort was often the first step to happiness and she knew if she was going to get anywhere with him that she would have to awkward him out slightly.

"Don't…. don't be scared. I…." Tifa desperately wanted his permission to do something.

"I'm…. I'm not scared. I just…" stopping himself he decided that enough was enough whatever she threw at him he would face head on. Giving a small nod he consented to her request.

"I want you to know what I feel" she placed his hand on her cheek. "All of it. I've felt like this for so long, Cloud. You don't know"

He felt her warmth. The way her skin so soft collided with his fingertips. He could feel the shiver that ran through her as she moved his hand to her neck. He was powerless but for some reason it didn't matter. He enjoyed his submission to her.

"Tifa why…"

"Shhhh" she cooed "I've wanted to."

She moved his hand down her neck to her collar bone. Considering her strength she had very soft skin. It was like touching pricy silk. He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty as she slowly pushed aside any cloth that would impede his touch.

"I've wanted you to this for so long…. You just don't know." He could feel her voice reverberate through her as she spoke.

'Oh dear god. Please Tifa you don't know what this is doing.' She continued to move his hand downward before placing it on her chest.

"This is yours you know." She used her free hand to push a stray strand of hair out of his face. "It's always been yours."

He could feel a soft repetitive throbbing beneath his palm. It was soothing. Like hearing a waterfall or a soft melody on a violin. Her heart was his favorite melody. The sound of love following every beat was his lullaby, and kryptonite.

"Tifa…. I…"

"Yes?" she sounded nervous and her heart skipped a beat "what is it."

"Tifa I love you."

'Oh Cloud…. Why did you wait so long to say it?' She didn't wait or reply to him before slamming her lips into his. She was obviously not as vivacious as she had been earlier but she was definitely happy to hear those three words.

"You stupid…. why didn't you say that earlier?" she was so busy kissing him after that that she failed to notice him regain control of his hands.

While she busied herself pulling his hand to her he also grabbed her free hand and placed it mirrored to his own.

"Tifa…. If you'll still take it…. Its messed up. I know. I haven't taken care of anything especially this. But if you want it. It's yours."

"Cloud" there were tears in her eyes. But before he could act she returned to his lips

"I take this as a make up" he joked something rare enough to actually make Tifa seem slightly embarrassed.

"No…. we're just getting started."

Their bodies formed together perfectly. And with the feeling of warmth blanketing them they allowed the fatigue to consume them.

It wasn't till several hours later that Zack would come in to find them nestled together in eachother's arms.

"Guys are you awake…" several seconds later and no answer her shook his head "i'll take that as a do not disturb"

"Are they okay" Yuffie peeked in behind Zack.

"Yeah their sleeping. What about Shelke and what's his face."

"Koty's on the couch sleeping Shelke is watching him. I think Vinnie's a little jealous though" she giggled and then sniffed.

"You okay. You seemed pretty torn up."

"Yeah I'm fine I was just worried that's all. So how long will they be out?"

"Can't tell. Could be hours. Even days. We'll just have to wait." Zack silently hoped that the prior would be true.

"Well I'm gona make sure Dracula down there doesn't try to kill Koty in his sleep."

Zack nodded in affirmation. Then he returned to watching Cloud and Tifa. He was at first comforted by the scene and then he remembered Aerith. 'Man. I wish she were here…. Aer. I miss you baby' he walked out of the room quietly leaving Cloud and Tifa to subconsciously admit their affections and heal from their afflictions. 'I'll see you soon. But right now they need me.' As the door clicked he set about making the preparations for their awakening. It would be quite a day to come, and no one in AVALANCE was sure what would happen at this point. No one that is but Cloud.


	14. all is 'Fair' in love and war

Now the last chap I posted probably put a few of you at ease. However I intend to be a master of suspense and mush all at once. For all of the cloti fans I'm sorry but I'm gona let the two love birds rest for a while and focus on something that basically counts as filler. This will delve in on Zack's pov. A character I found a liking to over the course of making this story. Before you shut it down though it's a key factor in the story so if ya don't pay attention you may not know what's going on later.

Anyway we left with Zack having memories and not exactly a good handle on the situation. Cloud and Tifa are down and out as of the point and so is Koty. Yuffie is also unnerved by the current events and the rest of the team is for lack of a better word restless. Shelke has been noted as a lookalike to the girl in Koty's soul possession 'the photo' and now Vincent is displaying even more suspicion than usual. What will happen? Time to figure out.

All is 'Fair' in love and war:

"Man. I wish Aer was here….. She was always better at these kina things." Zack thought out loud as he made his way to the stairs. He noted the rest of the crew eyeing Koty suspiciously and wandered why they were so interested.

'What in leviathans' name' he was glowing. Not in the in love sense but literally illuminating the area. A cool white aura pervaded him and shelve seemed to be the only one who was not adversely frightened by the phenomena.

"Shelke. Get away from him. He's dangerous." Vincent was being unusually worried as a nervous hand cautiously gripped Cerberus.

"he's harmless. He is healing." She said omnipotently "he has been doing this for well over an hour. If he were going to harm me he would have attempted so long ago."

Vincent grudgingly gritted his teeth and moved to sit at a bar stool in the other room. The situation was obviously affecting him.

"So is he alive" Zack inquired for the hope of formalities. Though he was fairly sure the answer.

"Nah dumbass he's fadin into the life stream." cid mocked him with 'duh' reply.

"Right." Zack tried not to insult the older gentlemen.

"How are spike and Tifa man. I gota know. Little Marlene's worried and I'm sure Denzel aint exactly thrilled about the situation eitha." Barret was next to assault his ears.

"They're fine. Just resting. Say. Where's Vincent."

"Ahh. Vampiya boy is sulkin it ova in the bar. He doesn't like Shelke hangin around this dude. I don't know who he is but he got a rude awakinin comin to him when he gets up. No one man handles my girl like that. Not even spike." Barret was being serious.

"I don't think you want to test him much besides Tifa was being a bit stubborn." Yuffie butted in "even if he had hurt her I don't know as if it would be a good idea to attack him. Still though he wouldn't do that. I think he's gota crush on her."

"I doubt it." Zack intervened "the way he talks is more like a brother or father than a crush. Same way with cloud. I don't know about him…. He gets under my skin though."

"Well even if he did I don't blame him. Hell if cloud wasn't such a damn threat I think half of the bar patrons would cop a feel of Tifa. Though I think she would be more of a threat then he would at that point."

"So true."

"Sublime." A loud shout came from the couch and all of the team were startled as Koty was seen darting upstairs seemingly unaffected by the events previous.

"What, in, the, hell." cid scratched his head at the man's sudden burst of energy.

"Guess he heals quickly." Yuffie stood slack jawed "what did you do to him" she whispered to Shelke who simply shrugged with a quizzical look plastered to her face.

"Sublime? Is that a good thing… maybe we should check on him." Zack stated.

A gunshot from the next room startled the team.

"What the. Vincent" Yuffie screamed before running into the bar.

"Yuffie stay out." He sounded nervous. "Stay in there all of you."

Seconds later a wash of white and gold blurred past them. It was Koty. He had apparently heard the shot.

"You come for a devil and now you see your monster and run. Cowards. If you return expect fate to be your companion in hell."

Screams of pain fear and slight panic filled the room and the surrounding outside world. Whatever had just happened it left someone in a lot of pain.

"What the hell." Zack rushed in to see a body on the floor and Vincent reloading Cerberus while Koty shut the door.

"Lithium" Vincent responded.

"li-what"

"the mercs." He sounded impatient and agitated. "they're getting braver"

"that was a recon squad. Poorly armed and no biotech." Koty inferred his bass tone voice shaking Zack's very core with its chilling promise of things to come. "it's good that we didn't kill them all. They'll avoid coming if they suspect we are more of a threat. However this means they will keep scouting until they find a weak spot to exploit. Let's hope they don't discover the children."

"children…." Zack was confused. He had noticed Denzel and Marlene but had yet to be acquainted with them "you mean they live here…. Man clouds been busy."

"they're not his children." Vincent voiced as he holstered his gun and Koty moved quickly back to his room upstairs.

"man he's an odd one… is he some sort of mental patient? Cause he acts a little…. Tipsy" Zack waved his hands dramatically.

"yes he's odd but Tifa is convinced he is harmless. I'm not so convinced that he is but for her sake, leviathan knows she has enough problems; i'll refrain from voicing my opinion. She seems to think he is safe. And I doubt his true intentions but I also believe if he had intended harm he would have inflicted it far sooner."

"any way. So what about the kids. They don't live here or they do, you said they weren't spike's so who's are they?"

"Denzel is clouds foster son. Marlene is more or less Barret's. But she stays here due to his business requiring extensive travel." He added "Tifa has that motherly quality though I feel sometimes too much. I really don't understand why she is so fixated on caring for others."

"because it's the right thing to do. Why else. Besides she needs something to keep cloud from drivin her nuts with the silence. I mean honestly he rarely talks at all." He received silence as an answer to his reply "for that matter neither do you."

Vincent left the room without another word. To Zack he had no idea whether to blow it off as a lack of speech or take it as an insult, but being that Vincent had the gun he wouldn't push it if it was.

"wait. Who are these lithium guys? And why are we shooting them." Zack stated still staring at the body on the floor which immediately erupted in a violent light and evaporated "what in the name a…?"

"they do that." Koty had returned "it's a result of the high amount of SPR, SPIRITUAL PSYCOSIS RESIDUE, in them. They are destroyed after their body's cease function."

"spiri….. ah never mind. So what does that mean?"

"it simply means that they are far from human, but it doesn't mean indestructible. SPR is the power of spiritual essence from the ethereal plain turned into a 'liquid' base. When infused….."

"okay. So they aren't normal that's all I need. Anyways what about you I never did catch your story. Why the hell are you here?"

It took a while but Koty explained to Zack the current situation. Zack felt that he'd missed a lot in his absence.

"wow…. That's a bit…. Sad." He slumped onto a stool "I just don't know what to say…."

"words are often overrated….."

"that's the plainest thing you've said as of yet." He scoffed. "so what about this thing you have with Tifa…… you two…?"

"not hardly" his tone was now far lighter. "I find her intriguing but not... how do you say this….. she's not my type."

"first how do you do that?"

"do what?"

"change your voice like that"

"it happens when I use my spiritual prowess…. Just one of the many things that evades even my knowledge"

"in other words you don't know. Kay. Now that we've got that outa the way. On to number two" he sighed.

"which is?"

"since you don't find Tifa to be your type… does that make Shelke your type."

Koty winced at the sentence which brought a sinister grin to Zack's features.

"she catches your eye huh. Don't blame you she's cute. But ya know Vincent seems to…" he was cut short.

"there is nothing there" Koty's voice became dark once again and Zack momentarily felt threatened "there can be nothing there. All that is there is gone…. With her."

"with who?" his interest was piqued.

"Kara……"

He left the room quickly and with it he left questions in Zack's mind. 'I wander who Kara is. Or more rather why she's so important'

"you brought her up didn't you…?" Shelke's voice slipped through the quiet.

"yeah… but he won't talk about it."

"he wouldn't discuss it with me either. Whatever happened must have been very traumatic."

"he seems to have the hots for ya though"

"umm" blush slightly invaded her face "don't say that. Please."

"sorry didn't know it was such a sore subject. You like'em though."

"I barely know him."

"but that doesn't mean there can't be anything. Just give it some time I bet he'll warm up a bit. Unless you and Vince are going easy or something."

"no….." she quickly jabbed trying to silence his onslaught of embarrassing antics "we're just close friends. That's all. He's just protective."

"you mean hostile as hell. He was gona cap him. But when you said he was harmless he laid off. Ya know I bet he's upstairs right now…" she put her hand over his mouth.

"don't. please no more. Just stop." She chuckled knowing there was no ill intent behind his jokes but also being serious.

She left the room and Zack felt a slight pride in himself for being so assertive. 'someone's gona get laid this week I can tell. Wonder if its gona be spike or Shelke. Hell maybe both.'

He lifted himself from his stool and walked back to the stairs not bothering to pay attention to the random conversation going on. However even though he ignored the banter of the group he payed attention to the clattering and banging coming from a room somewhere upstairs. 'wonder what the ruckus is.' He found the door easily by following a periodic slamming sound. 'is that Koty? What the hell is he doing?' He went to turn the handle and his heightened senses picked up a hostile presence coming from clouds room.

"spikes." He darted for the door and threw it open to reveal a set of glowing goggles attached to a shadowed figure. "hey what the hell are you doing?"

The figure presumably male was gliding a shimmering blade dangerously close to Tifa's left breast but before he could make his strike Zack startled him. Without a sound he dashed at Zack who with relative ease took him to the floor.

"drop it." He twisted the man's arm brutally until the knife fell from his hand. "why are you here? Cloud get up we've got a problem!" it was useless. Cloud was unresponsive "Tifa! Cloud! Jeez you guys sleep heavy…. Who are you? What do you want." Zack twisted again receiving no answer.

"what's going on up here" Yuffie pushed the door open "what are you doing!"

"this bastard was gona knife Tifa…"

"move!!!" Yuffie cut Zack short as a second assailant leapt at Zack who barely dodged the knife aimed at his throat. "that's it you're goin down." She tackled one of the men with surprising force and Zack took that moment to rebound and assault the other.

They were winning. The assailants were stealthy but fortunately unskilled in physical combat. With Zack's enhanced abilities and Yuffies extensive training they seemed to easily overpower the men. The entire time Tifa and cloud disturbingly slept through the loud racket of breaking bones and floorboards.

"damn they won't even wake up with all of this…. Screw it. Since you're not gona gimme info I guess that makes you guys are pretty useless huh." He raised the man in his clutches and readied to finish him "you know what that means"

"don't. he is one of them." Koty broke the tension as he shoved Zack away violently "they can be useful." They at first stood but then they seemed to freeze in place. After a few moments they began to levitate and then were slammed together. "bind them I will deal with them later. For now we will check on them."

They were asleep from the looks of things. 'why is he bothering I got here close but their fine?' Zack thought to himself.

"as I thought they weren't assassins. They're collectors." Koty spoke slightly irritatedly.

"collectors of what." Yuffie after helping Zack tie off the men questioned the sentences.

"samples. They think that they have something. Quaint. But I will see to it personally that they don't succeed"

"samples hey man what the hell kina samples are they collecting." Zack was panicked. "that knife wasn't meant for pieces."

"soul samples. They hoped to harvest them and would have succeeded should you have been seconds behind what you were." He pointed to Tifa's chest which was bare from her shoulder down and a small cut adorned upon her left breast.

"why there." Yuffie was puzzled "fuckin perves."

"its close to her heart. Could've done a lot of damage. But still I'm curious." Zack lied he was sure they meant to kill.

"a fatal wound is necessary to release the soul. The heart would be an easy organ to exploit. Much quicker than bleeding out. Causes shock and blood loss. An easy kill. Textbook boys." Koty commented aggravated and under his breath as he looked at clouds hand placed delicately over her heart. "so he desires you so. Then I shall spare no expense. You shall have that which you desire. Because I….." he trailed off.

"so they were going to kill them. Just to….. ugh. That's awful. Don't they care that they were going to die." Yuffie was appalled at their lack of respect for life.

"all's fair in love and war kid." Zack shrugged.

The trio left the room. And Zack followed Koty back to his confines. He didn't think Koty noticed as he cracked the door watching him interrogate the men.

They didn't appear too shaken by his brutality when he struck one of them across the face. Nor when he broke the leg of one. They were either really strong or they couldn't speak. That amount of pain almost made Zack hurt. 'Jesus. This guys brutal.' When Zack thought that the worst was over Koty surprised him by executing them. They began to glow and then dissipated.

"son of a." he continued to watch as the man went to the desk and removed a small flower from a basket on the floor.

He said some words and then a mist formed around the flowers. It swirled up and around in a circular pattern. It was wispy yet thick like smoke but less heavy. It flowed and ebbed easily with no wind notable in the room.

In the mist a silhouette formed. It looked to be a female apparition. And Koty oddly spoke to it.

"he misses you. So does Zack. Did you know him…. I see……" he spoke as if the mist could react with him. "sublime…… I have realized my failures….. no………… I understand. But if I should you must understand cloud he has…….. so you knew……… I see…….. until next time……….. farewell."

'who… what was he doing. What did he say…..? alright now I'm confused I could have sworn he used my name.' Zack was puzzled by the event. 'this is insane. But then again I'm use to being dead…. So I guess the whole worlds gone crazy huh….. great……. No rest for the wicked huh….' He thought over the matter before returning to cloud and Tifa's room to stand watch. 'well I can't leave you two stumps alone. Gota keep an eye peeled.' With that he drifted into an alert but dormant state ready to spring into action the moment trouble reared its ugly head. 'I won't lose you too spike. I've already been pulled away and stolen from once. You aren't gona bail on me here.'


	15. mother?

Well. Now we've got an idea of what going on hopefully which means I can stow it with the fillers for a while. Now with this in mind its time for another Tifa chap. Let's see how it goes.

Now when we left had just saved the bartender. Ironic seems how generally its suppose to be the other way around. Anyway he now has some inkling into who lithium is and has chosen to watch over Tifa and Cloud while the rest of the crew get settled in.

Let's just cut to the chase and get started.

Mother:

"Tifa….. Tifa sweetie get up." a voice echoed in her head. It was gentle and soft "wake up….. Tifa…."

"Mother….. Is that you mom….." she mumbled groggily as she began to regain her senses. "Huh..?"

She wasn't in her room. She knew by the way she was laying she wasn't in her room but the more disturbing fact was that she wasn't alone. She panicked for a moment before realizing she was in the presence of a familiar touch. A gentle pressure graced her chest and rough calloused fingers rested like velvet upon silk skin.

Calming down she regained the feeling in her body that she had forgotten about. Her senses finally returned she concentrated to feel out the dark room and collect a better handle on the environment around her. The first thing she noticed was that she felt a soft thumping against her hand.

It was soft and periodic. Almost imperceptible but yet so notable. It wasn't until several minutes of concentrating on it that she realized just what it was, and also took into notice the hand gently placed over the top of her own. She was still sleepy and couldn't make out anything until the eerie memory of the day previous made its way into her mind.

She was suddenly snapped awake and was fully aware of a second presence that was obviously aware of her.

"Who's there?" She was hoarse and her once sparrow like voice now displayed an uneasy weakness.

The groan from beneath her hand alerted her to the fact that it was Cloud that she was resting against. She rubbed the hand she felt placed on her chest lovingly. 'Oh thank goodness you're okay.'

"Shhh Tifa. He's still sleeping." Zack informed her of Clouds status and his presence.

"Oh it's you…."

"Yeah…. Sorry but you don't know how … rough, it's been sense you guys have been out." He was leaning against a wall.

"Look I'm sorry…. I just."

"I get it. I understand you hate Shinra and anything affiliated with it, so that puts me on top…. But I'm not with them now…. That means we both have spiky… if nothing else…. He's all I've got here…. Please don't hate me for that."

"I…. I don't…. it's just so."

"Difficult?" Koty's soft tone entered the room and startled Tifa.

The shock in her must have been obvious because Cloud stirred and a worried look could be seen on his face even in the dark.

"Tifa…… mmmmm………. What's wrong..." he blinked several times to relieve himself of the sleep prior. "Are you okay……"

"I'm fine. You can go back to sleep. I just…. Get some rest" she finished her sentence to notice that he had already fallen back into sleep. He coddled her hand like it was something of great sentimental importance while he slept.

"cute." Zack giggled "looks like spike's got a bit of a crush haha."

"I swear sometimes…. You know. Shinra or not you're an ass."

"Well even so I'm locking the windows and other things. There were some guys who tried to break in. I don't think even being an ass entitles me to be stupid."

"Tifa it is lithium. They…. You understand" Koty glanced at the floor and his eyes hid under his hair.

"I know." She sighed "so what are we going to do about this?"

"I suggest we find somewhere to send the children. They are vulnerable here." He sounded greatly concerned.

"You got a thing for kids don't you?" Zack teased.

"They're children. Their lives are not yet in full spectrum. They do not even know the finer points of existence yet." He seemed mortified by Zack's disregard of reverence for childhood.

"Neither do I and I'm technically younger than them. Don't see me whining over it do you?"

"Zack knock it off for a moment." Tifa chided.

"Whatever"

"So Koty. What are we going to do?"

"The children" he added. "Are safer when not in my presence. To my knowledge lithium doesn't know about them. But they know about you."

"And that means?"

"Liability" Zack groaned acknowledging the prospect.

"Yes. This means all of you are in danger. But the children are unknown. That gives them anonymity. And that at this point is our best defense."

"Okay so assuming we can get the children away from here until we can get rid of lithium…." Tifa attempted to play at planning.

"It's not so simple. Lithium is not a group of soldiers they are warriors under the rule of an almost monarch like leader. We need to destroy the snake head first." Koty implied. "If we kill the leader the rest will fall quickly. However this will take several weeks to properly plan. We can't rush into battle with an army."

"I did it once." Zack chuckled.

"And you died for it." Koty's response was cold.

"How did you….."

"That is not important. However the children are. Tifa I must ask that I be allowed to keep a close eye upon them. If lithium suspects them to be involved then they are an alibi. That would mean that they are in more danger than anyone else."

"How close are we talking about…..? You're not a pedophile are you?" She laughed softly.

The expression on his face displayed a sense of both disgust and hurt. She had obviously wounded him.

"Of course not." His tone spoke as if he were betrayed. "I would never harm a child. They are the gifts of the creator….." he was cut short.

"It was a joke. Did you not learn humor in your world?"

"Not hardly. Even if so that was not humorous…. I suggest we make arrangements for the protection of the children soon. Lithium knows I am here and even if I leave they'll suspect you are harboring me and use you to draw me out…"

"Why are you asking me now…. Could it not have waited till morning?"

"I actually came to check on Zack. But when I arrived you were awake……."

"Then why are you asking anyway?"

"When you're dealing with children is it not right to ask the mother's approval before sending them away?"

"Mother……?" she had never thought of it a lot per say but she thought about it often enough.

Mother wasn't a term used a lot around her. She had certainly done the job but the title always seemed overshadowed by her age and the fact that Denzel and Marlene never really were her children. She had always been called Tifa, never mother.

"You care for these children with an unwavering affection. As if they were your own you have cared for them. I would say that makes you their mother. No?"

"Sorry…… didn't mean to space out on you…" she had caught herself staring at the floor. "I'm just not use to being called that."

"It is understandable." He spoke lowly and closed his eyes as if thinking until a knock was heard at the door.

"Hey you guys. Their fine, but we need to talk. The whole group does but let's let them rest. Come on." Yuffie whispered or at the very least attempted to through the door "reds gona give one of his sermons" she sounded more sarcastic than necessary.

"Another time perhaps" Koty spoke softly "adieu."

"But….?" Zack hesitated "what abou……"

Koty didn't wait for a response and dragged Zack from the room by force.

'Mother' she tossed the word like a bottle careful not to throw it too high. She hadn't thought about it like this until the box. 'Oh Cloud……… I can't….. I want to be a mother……. But I'm not theirs or yours for that matter…….. So why are you playing with my heart………. Can't you just come out and ask?'

"Ti……fa………?" his eyes slowly cracked and just in time to hear the door shut. "Who was that?" he was still groggy.

"It was Zack." She moved her hand to pull herself into him.

"Needing a little attention?" Cloud chuckled and winced in what appeared to be pain.

"Oh baby are you okay?"

"Baby….. Since when did you call me that?"

Embarrassed she tried an alteration of subject. "You shouldn't move too much you took quite a trouncing."

"Yes mother…" he rolled his eyes and pulled her into his chest. "But you know I don't mind the names right…..?"

"I know…… but Cloud when you're healed up we've got a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" he groaned as his body protested the speech.

"Oh nothing too serious……"

"That's convincing."

"Well I'm the mama and you gota listen."

"Oh boy…." He rolled his eyes again before noticing Tifa sound asleep in his arms.


	16. COUNT TO TEN 12…3…… OH FUCK THIS!:

I think we need at least the mention now. Disclaimer: you get it.

Well I've toyed long enough it's time to get some serious stuff out there. The next chaps will be short sweet and to the point. But now we've got the attention of about half the society cloti I think. Someone likes it. I just don't know who. This means review!!!!! Without the notification from you the fans, I have no idea what I'm doing. So plez read and rev.

Anywho. The next chap will focus yet again on spiky. Remind you he did nearly die so we've gota give'em a comeback chap.

Well here it is.

COUNT TO TEN 1...2…3…… OH FUCK THIS!:

He awoke sore but oddly comfortable. His hands rested on something soft and smooth. 'Huh' it was skin. Not just skin, her skin. Her shoulder was cupped gently under his palm and her head rested on him as though he were the most comfortable pillow in the house. 'What happened. Am I…… no….. I can't be……. Not when I was just about to…….' He suddenly felt the room grow dark and he found himself looking down again at his body. 'Oh shit not again.'

"We need to talk….." Koty's voice startled him as his face came into view.

"Another out of body experience huh?"

"No….. I pulled you from your body to converse with you."

"Kay….. Now what do you want. I was almost feeling better what are you going to do to screw that up now?"

"That was unnecessary…." He looked hurt.

"Sorry it's just ever since you showed up things have gone to hell. So what is it?"

"The paradox. You've seen it yes?"

"Duh…… you were there"

"Other than that you've seen it elsewhere."

"In a dream but it's just a dream."

"It's after Tifa….."

"What!!!!?" he couldn't contain his irritation any longer.

"She created it. I'm sure she's told you of the girl from my world."

"I wouldn't know." He lied. He had heard her discuss it but she also mentioned that it felt like a nightmare.

"It was…. How shall I put this….. The girl was her….. In another world….. She was never meant to meet herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Say you look into a mirror. How do you know that you're just looking at the mirror? How do you know your reflection isn't looking back? Say that rift travel takes you into the mirror world. Now there is no glass. But they are not just look a likes. They are the people of your world. The names are different. Their experience and personalities differ. But their role is the same."

"How is that even remotely relevant?"

"Hear me out strife… if you should see yourself then you aren't yourself any longer. You are merely a part of a huge whole. Once the pieces collect the will of the cosmos….. The soul of infinity shall we put it……. Will not allow two of the same creation to be in the same area."

"So then what."

"The soul of infinity pulls the pieces together to determine which is more worthy….. This is what is known as a paradox."

"So that thing is this 'soul of infinity'"

"No…. the paradox that seeks Tifa is known as a grim paradox."

"Okay and that means?"

"Once a paradox is formed it will reroute the course of time and space to accommodate the distortion with which it is created." he continued "however, that is just the problem a basic paradox reroutes itself. History as it were cannot reroute the present. Only the past. This in turn meant that my present mixed with Tifa who is at this time the present of your world would create a paradox that is far stronger than any other. A fatal paradox. She is an irritant in the eyes of time."

"And a fatal paradox cannot reroute. So what does it mean? If it can't reroute what happens?"

"It has no choice but to eliminate the irritant. The irritant is expelled from time. Present future and even the past."

"You mean…?"

"She will cease to exist."

"How do we kill this thing…?

"………."

"No head games Koty….. How do we kill it……?"

"……………."

"You don't know do you?"

"Some things even evade my knowledge."

"Can we stop it?"

"My knowledge of a Grimm paradox is limited. But I know it will not stop until it is either destroyed or it……"

"It what……..?"

"It succeeds in its mission."

"I won't permit this. I won't have it……. I'll kill this thing myself."

"It's not so simple. I can only deduce that by destroying the dimensions which were responsible for its birth that it will be destroyed. And I cannot nor will I commit that sin. There are too many lives at stake."

"And now you have a conscience"

"……."

"You kill people with your bare hands you kidnap Tifa and from what I've heard from Vincent you're far from being friendly with the dead. And now you develop a conscience"

"Strife!!!!" Koty's voice took a dark tone. "What I do I do for the good of those around me. That means you….. Do not mistake me for a murderer. If I hadn't shown up things would have been better. But I cannot help that…… I was just as much forced into this as you. But if I should leave that would put your family and my only friend in danger. And as much as I would love to end this here and now I cannot put the lives of innocent people in danger. Even for the sake of a friend I will not become a monster."

"You are a monster. Just as much a monster if not more than I am. You kill these people and don't even show a sign of regret. If there is a monster out there I think you would be right at the top of the list."

"If that is how you feel I cannot change that….. But know first…… that I am your only hope in this situation. Your only method of defense against an unstoppable enemy….. Lithium is but a handful of pawns being played by a king. The paradox however is but one enemy with limitless potential. If I leave now Tifa will die…….. And anyone who stands between her and her fate will parish with her. Including you. I am no monster, and I will not become one………… and as far as regret goes….. You have no idea what I regret….. Consider the source before you judge me too harshly."

With that cloud found himself again lying beneath Tifa and his vision had brightened. 'I just don't like this…….' He thought of any way he could possibly muster in order to protect her. He was running short on options. 'what if he's right…… what if this thing can't be stopped……… no there's gotta be a way to kill it."

He soon fell asleep again and he could not even in slumber rid himself of the thoughts.

The dreams returned and he found them less and less like nightmares and more like premonitions.

"Cloud…….. Cloud….." Aerith's voice invaded his core again but she was nowhere to be found.

"Stop it….. No more head games." His response to her brought demonic laughter from the darkness around him. It was a deep guttural laughter as if a roll of thunder had decided to mock him.

"You are a clever one…." The voice called "we are impressed"

"Knock it off. I know what you are….. I won't let you kill her….."

"You trust the puppet man…..? Hahaha… he is the one who will destroy her…… he will kill her in due time…. Hahaha"

"What….. Don't toy with me." Cloud violently swung his arm to rid himself of the presence behind him "you're the paradox I'm no idiot. I know what you're trying to do."

"We are hurt. Mehahhaa. You do not trust us….. We want to make it safe……. But we need her….. She is the mother….."

"Mother…… what are you getting at……"

"Mother brought us here…….. She will bear the soul within her……… and we will be whole…. Father.."

"Don't play with my head you freak." Cloud was irritated and was shouting with obvious rage until he looked down and saw a patch of flowers beneath his feet. "Huh….?"

"Cloud listen he is playing with your mind…… don't let him win….. Listen to me." Aerith was behind him whispering into his ears.

"Stop messing with me…… I won't do it…. You won't have her.."

"It's me cloud…… you have to wake up….. If he wins something terrible will happen to both of you….. This man doesn't know the full extent of the paradox…… its not after Tifa's life……… it's after yours."

"What….." he looked back to see Aerith sitting on her knees the all too familiar blade of the masamune piercing her body. "Aerith……"

"Foolish girl….. What could you possibly understand." Sephiroth stood behind her a Grimm look of displeasure on his face. "Hello cloud….. And good bye…"

He was now awake. 'What…..' Tifa was still asleep against him and he felt his pulse return to normal. 'What the hell is going on…'

He brushed her hair away from her face and carefully watched her. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed made him relax. And the look of contentment on her face made him forget all that he had dreamed. He watched her for a moment and then noticed small spot at the crook of her elbow.

It was barely noticeable and wouldn't be normally seen by the human eye. It wasn't discolored or even for that matter very big. But the realization of what it was turned his stomach inside out. 'What happened? Tifa please tell me you didn't….'

"You're awake….." a soft hand brushed his face and he almost didn't notice it.

"Yeah……"

"What's the matter?" Tifa looked at him questioningly before noticing his gaze and where it was directed. "Oh……"

"Tifa what happened….. That's an old scar….."

"It's nothing……"

"Bull…… what did you do……… and why are you hiding it…..?"

"It's nothing sweetie please."

He grabbed her arm and pulled it up into view.

"Those are needle holes……. What did you do."

"Uhhh….."

"Tell me."

"Alright. Aright. Stop yelling please…. You're not going to like it."

"Ill deal with it."

"Well while you were gone….. I….. I…."

"You what?"

"I went to see a doctor."

"And they gave you a shot….. I don't buy it."

"Please listen…… this is really hard……. It wasn't a regular doctor…… it was a psychiatrist……."

"What? Why?" he asked plainly confused as to why she would need one.

"Denzel was worried….. He said I started talking in my sleep….. Yuffie noticed to. And the nightmares lately were just….. Too much… so I decided to get some help."

"And….." he was impatient.

"One…. Two…. Three…."

"What are you doing?"

"Counting….. She said if I count to ten that it would reduce the stress….."

"What else did 'she' say?"

"Cloud….." she was in tears. "I can't help it but…."

"Just tell me what's going on……" he was yelling.

"The doctor told me it was manic depression and an acute bipolar disorder…. It's no big deal…"

"Why the needles then?" he added vindictively

"It was just something to reduce the dreams…… its nothing serious."

"Yes it is. What would require you to do that…."

"I just needed to fix myself its nothing."

"Tifa…… what was in the needles….." his voice was low as if he were expecting something.

"I….. Don't ……. No cloud….. I can't……."

"What was in them Teef…. I'm not mad just concerned." He gritted his teeth.

"Mako……" she muttered under her breath.

"Tifa…….. You could've been killed. What the hell"

"I tried to tell you."

"Tell me the doc gave you a small prescription……"

"It wasn't one……."

"What?!"

"I just took a small amount…….. To kill the voices……….. I didn't take that much…."

"Tifa……! When….. How much I wana know everything……."

"Last month…… only a small needle full"

"Tifa…. Don't do that……. You could've died from that." He pulled her close to him "haven't you learned from me that mako is not a pain killer."

"But it was only a small amount."

"Enough could have killed you…. I've been poisoned from that shit. And you're going to shoot it into yourself. Have you lost your mind"

"Yes!!!" she screamed.

"Uhh"

"That's what they say… I'm going crazy…… I hear them every night when you're gone the voices…. All those people……….. They cry………. They want me to save them……. They laugh at me and my pathetic self…….. Tell me that you're not coming back……….. I needed something to make them leave…….. When you're gone I go insane………"

"Tifa…."

"The mako is suppose to suppress the senses while heightening physical aptitude……. That's what Vincent said. I thought if I take a small dose I could handle being alone better." She bawled into his chest as if she had never cried before. " I'm sorry…… okay…… I'm sorry…….. I haven't done it in nearly two weeks."

"Two weeks? When was the last time you did it other than that."

"Three days……"

"Jesus Teef. You're going to kill yourself."

"When you're screwed up on it you don't seem too effected."

"That's because I get a large amount but I've also been exposed to it before. Raw mako is dangerous…… we need to send you to a physician to see if any permanent damage was caused."

"Cloud……please."

He began to count in his head.

"Cloud…….. I love you….. I just didn't want to worry you……"

'One …..'

"That's why I didn't tell you" she cradled herself into him "but I can't go to another doctor. I can't…. I don't want Denzel to think I'm….. Crazy."

'two……."

"I……. just don't want to be alone……. Please don't send me to another……"

'Three…….'

"I'm scared."

'OH FUCK THIS.'

He grabbed her face with his free hand and pulled her lips to his own. He never wanted her to feel alone or scared. Scared was a word that never fit her. 'That's it. I'm tired of being gone. I'm done with the business. I'll find a different job. I'm not leaving you alone. Not anymore.'

"Tifa." His voice was soft.

"No don't….." she flinched as if afraid he would strike her.

"It's okay. You won't have to worry anymore…… I'm staying."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to let you feel alone anymore."

"Cloud"

"I quit. I'm never letting you out of my sight again…."

"I'm not a child."

"I know but you still shouldn't have to feel alone." He kissed her again. "But no more mako okay."

"But the voices."

"What about them. If they want a piece of you they'll have to come through me to get it."

"Cloud….." she pressed herself to him as hard as she possibly could.

"You see……. I won't let them hurt you anymore. I love you"

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No….. Just lonely…."

He held her to himself until she fell asleep. He almost fell asleep himself until again he found himself in another out of body moment. 'Sunuva… one…. Two .. Three.'

"Cloud…. I have found a possible solution to our problem."

"What now…. Ya know I was kina busy."

"Wooing Miss Lockheart now are we." He chuckled "well that is a feet to be accomplished but this is dire it is a jump but I think I can destroy lithium and the paradox but it requires tact and a tremendous amount of power…."

"What…… I'm listening."

"I can't let Tifa die……. Nor you…….. I…. have made a choice……….. The blood will have to stain me but I will not waver."

"Koty?"

"You don't trust me but I need you to understand……. I will need an extensive amount of time to gather that kind of power. And even then it might not work."

"Doesn't matter what are we planning."

Koty lowered his eyes.

'This won't end well….. Oh boy …… one … two ….. Three'


	17. heart stoppers and soul crushers

Well well well. I think we have a notion as to what we're going to see.

As we left off Tifa has confessed to a small string of self abuse and cloud is over everything worried. Koty has had a revelation on the paradox and cloud is now in it for the long haul. But I can't tell you the end results just yet. That would ruin the story ;].

Anyway it's Tifa's turn to get a chap again. And for you Vincent fans he will have a short to do in this as well. Anyway. Now onward and upward. What will happen read and reviews.

Heart stoppers and soul crushers.:

"He will leave you again" the voices were returning. "He will leave you and die. All alone… and you will do nothing to stop it."

"Shut up." Tifa cried into the surrounding darkness "he promised. Cloud never breaks a promise."

"And you believe him? Foolish girl. You have no idea his heart or where it lies. He will leave you to rot."

She snapped into consciousness and was shocked to find herself delicately resting against 'him'. 'Oh gods above what's happening to me' she reached a hand upward to touch his face. 'I can't help but feel something terrible is going to happen….. Cloud….. Are you going to leave…..?'

"Morning beautiful." He rumbled through the morning grog. "Sbeen a while."

"Um hm."

"You sleep well?" he spoke brushing her hair out of her face.

"You sleep at all?" she retorted after seeing the obvious deprivation of rest on his face.

"I'm okay….. I was worried. Tifa?"

"Yeah…..?"

"Can you move?"

"I guess. Why?"

"I need to talk to you and the rest of the group….. It's urgent."

"Okay…. Right now?"

"No just later today….. If you still want to rest go ahead."

"No I have to do something with the bar….. I haven't done anything in days."

"Sublime!!!!" a loud shout came from another room.

"Oh no" cloud groaned.

"What?" shifted uncomfortably.

"He's at it again……. Now the silence then glass and metal clanging……" he was surprisingly accurate "and now…." A loud bang was heard throughout the house "the crash….. And the corrections."

"Damit all…. Another failure." The voice was irritated and resembled thunder. "I must reprise this ,the algorithm must be precise."

"See" he sounded unsurprised.

"How did you know?" her curiosity peaked.

"He's been at this for hours…. No sleep I guess…… but he….. Well he's got a plan to get rid of lithium." He was hiding something.

"Okay. And what's that…."

"I can't tell you….. I'm gona get up….. I gota talk to Vince about something. "Cloud was dodging the question.

"Oh not yet you're not." She pulled his lips to hers and then pushed him back. "First you're going to tell me what's going on."

"Its something everyone needs to hear at once." His voice was stern and he lifted himself from her with finality and fled the room.

'Damit cloud…. Oh no….' the voices again spoke to her.

"You see…. You have already lost him…… you will die alone." It laughed at her tears as they rolled forth from her eyes.

Alone and now desperate for relief she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small syringe.

Downstairs cloud and Vincent oddly were conversing with each other. The rest of the group either ignored them or did like Yuffie and cowered away for fear of the apocalypse.

"This is good cloud. You have thought this through quite well…. Are you sure that this is the only way though." Vincent's voice growled in satisfaction from beneath its crimson prison.

"Yeah….. I can't leave her alone anymore. She deserves better….."

"And you are certain that you are….?"

"No……. but I will be…….. For her and Denzel I have to be." He was even to Vincent's eyes dead serious.

"Carpe diem my friend." The gunslinger then rose and flicked his cloak for the sake of drama.

"Thanks Vince…. For everything"

A wave of the man's armor clad hand told cloud that his gratitude was received.

'Honestly cloud you waste too much time. You should have done this years ago.' Vincent walked away to find Marlene and Denzel perched in front of the stairs.

"What are you two doing" he asked as if certain they had committed a crime.

"Those noises. What's going on up there?" Marlene was first to speak.

"They've been happening a lot is that Koty guy okay?" and Denzel spoke.

"I'm sure he is fine….. Have you seen Tifa…?"

"No…… why is she missing?"

"Cloud was needing to discuss something with the group. Tifa has yet to be seen."

"She didn't come down with cloud she's probably still sleeping."

"Ill check on her you two had better go to cloud it concerns you as well."

The children shared puzzled glances and marched off to cloud. Vincent trudged upstairs and into clouds room.

He thought he would find her there. She was lying on the bed curled up into a ball on the comforter.

"Tifa…." Vincent shook her lightly "Tifa we need you down stairs. Tifa?" he shook her again lightly before realizing she was trembling.

'Is she having a nightmare….. No this is different' he felt her forehead. 'She's burning up.' it didn't take him long to notice the syringe lying on the bed next to her 'oh Tifa….. What have you done……'

"Cloud!!" he shouted and with alarming speed he heard the footsteps approach from behind him.

"What's wrong." He had his sword in hand and was ready to do combat.

"It's Tifa…. I think she's on some kind of drug. She's unresponsive."

"Its mako….."

"Mako…. But that"

"I know. Where's the needle how much did she take."

"I'm not sure but the size of this needle and the reaction tells me too much." He began to cover her up.

"Shit…… Tifa please hold on……"

"I sense something wrong what has happened" Koty emerged from the darkness.

"Tifa……. The mako…… ah fuck………" cloud was panicking.

"I see. Then there is something I can do to help……. Stand aside" hesitantly Vincent moves and cloud still panics but is held by Vincent from interfering.

"Tifa…. No what are you doing………… leave her alone"

"Cloud please" Vincent protested his violent actions by tightening his grip.

"My soul for yours my essence to protect you….. This is our contract……… my oath to you….. Upon your life I swear…. SOUL CRUSHER!!!!!" a violent light poured from his arm and into Tifa. A loud scream could be heard and then Koty was on his knees "this I promise…. These are…… the ties that bind…….she will wake soon………. I must leave now."

As Koty stood and walked away Vincent noticed an all too eerily familiar glow in his eyes. The glow of mako. 'What did he just do'

"Cloud??" Tifa's head perked up as his form loomed over her.

"I thought you promised no more mako!" he was upset but not angry.

"I'm sorry."

Vincent didn't wait for the reunion but instead followed Koty back to his room. Once there however things didn't go as planned.

"Here it comes" he doubles over. His arms and shoulders tensing.

'Koty?!' Vincent watched as Koty contended with what he could assume was mako induction. 'But wait… does he even know what mako is……?' he thought as he watched him 'he must be rather strong. Even SOLDIER members generally scream in pain from mako induction……… it's not something that simply gives one strength.'

It was several minutes of him watching Koty writhe. The man showed pain but also determination. He watched as he stood despite the obvious pain. Then he witnessed him shake it off as if he had never experienced it.

"What just happened" Vincent spoke with him. "That was mako induction. What did you do"

"I traded my essence for hers this will bind us. Eternally….. She will always have a piece of my soul."

"For hers?"

"Such power…..!!!!" he looked down and Vincent could feel a powerful aura overtake the room. "Phenomenal."

"That's the power of mako….. You must be careful…. With mako the power is only temporary but with enough of it ,it could kill you."

"So this is what you call mako….. Sublime!!!"

"A question? What did you do back there"

"I took that which ailed Tifa and exchanged it for a piece of my soul. This allows me to endure the ailment and give her strength to heal her wounds simultaneously. Call it divine retribution. But this power is phenomenal."

"That would mean that you took the mako from her…… hmm…… that amount of mako should have killed you…… I was going to kill Tifa…. How did you"

"Allow me to elaborate" he spoke as he marveled at the strength he had acquired.

Back in clouds room Tifa found it hard to breath. Not because she had nearly OD-ed on mako but because cloud refused to leave her lips.

"clou…" she was muffled by hungry lips.

"shhh."

"cl…." Another kiss.

He just wouldn't relent. Not that she objected. The moment was passionate. More passionate than anything she had ever felt before. 'cloud I swear ill never do it again please just don't leave' she prayed he would not break it. To her dismay however he desisted and lifted her by her hand to his torso.

"Tifa baby….. don't you ever do that to me again…. You could've died….. if Koty hadn't….."

"Koty? I heard him say something about a contract…… what was he talking about….?"

"don't know don't care you're safe and that's all that matters."

She almost shed a tear at his concern. 'cloud……' she kissed him in exchange for his words. 'cloud I love you so much…… please……. Don't leave……. I don't wana be alone…….'

"Tifa…?"

"yeah…" her voice cracked.

"let's go down stairs…. I have something I want everyone to hear." His voice was nervous.

"hey spike were you lookin for me." Zack's voice growled as he sauntered into the room rubbing his eyes.

"yeah… meet me down stairs in a few I got something to say… to everybody….."

"kays… later then." He yawned and left the room.

"Tifa….."

"what's on your mind sweetheart…"

"I miss Aerith….."

"oh." Her heart dropped.

"I just wish she were here I wanted to tell her too."

Her heart suddenly skipped and she felt incredibly nervous 'what are you up to'

"perhaps there a way for you to." Koty and Vincent emerged with Yuffie trailing behind. "I do need assistance though."

Cloud took a moment to size him up and noticed a huge change of attire. He wore his plates but with the addition of a trench coat and an almost equally long white scarf falling in front of him. He had even changed his hair. It was slicked back into short spikes with a large portion of it hanging roughly in front of his eyes.

He reminded him of zack when he and cloud had first met. But he had a completely different air about him. And short of the cold grey eyes and the ever-present fact that he had blonde hair similar to clouds he was an almost exact match to the man. Though his hair was shorter he could easily pass for the former soldier with a little dye and the proper outfit.

"wait what….. what are we doing." Something told Tifa this was not a good thing.

"where is Fair." Koty inquired with a quirky grin. "my formulas are nearly flawless but I need something from him, and cloud…."

"did I hear you call." The daunting man popped his head through the door.

"sublime. Now all of the pieces are gathered but I would ask first if you are ready. Should this work I will not be in commission for combat. It would be best if you steel yourselves for the worst."

"first off what are we doing." cloud interjected before narrowing his eyes.

"consider it a present."

"I don't like the sound of this…." Zack whined unsure now as to whether or not he should have entered.

"I will only ask once more" Koty lowered his head. "are you prepared.….Do you wish to save them all?"

"yes" cloud shouted almost primal.

"sublime…. Now all of you brace yourselves"

"wait what are we…." Yuffie started before she found herself nauseated and dry heaving as if she had been thrown off of an airship.

It hit Tifa then. 'shit…. I wish he would give me a little warning before doing that.' She looked around to see cloud was unaffected. However he was slightly pale for his usual self. Zack and Yuffie were both doubled over trying to hold their stomachs in place and even Vincent seemed slightly ruffled as he stammered and then moments later regained his footing.

"what in the name of……" Tifa was completely taken aback. It was the church. As run down and fading in its former glory as it once was it was still there and she vaguely contemplated as to their reason for being there before her body decided that her organs needed to be emptied via regurgitation. "uahh"

"rest for a moment. Then we will begin." Koty rested himself on a small dilapidated pew.

"what are you up to now" cloud was suspicious but for some reason anticipated his plan.

"he's gona… uhaaa" Yuffie tried to speak. "try…"

"silence….. this is not to be spoken till the time comes Yuffie…. It is ….. a surprise." Koty shushed her.

They spent a few moments recuperating from the 'warp' they had just experienced. By the time Tifa was able to stand zack and Vincent seemed fine and cloud's normal pallor was returning. Yuffie on the other hand seemed to lack the same capability and sat hunched on the floor looking on with a sickly expression. 'poor thing that had to suck for her….. can't say it was roses her either but I don't get airsick either.'

"now are you all prepared. This may be shocking…" Koty's voice lowered back to its gentle tenor for the first time that morning.

"I'm good." Zack chimed.

"I'm ready." Cloud resounded.

"hmm" Vincent grunted in response.

"and you miss Lockheart?" Koty inquired with a glance.

"yeah Yuffie though." She responded.

"ill be fine I just need a moment. Go on ill…. Ugh… ill be okay" the ninja heaved as she spoke.

"okay… zack….. stand there" Koty motioned to the center of the plot of flowers ahead. "cloud you as well.

They both moved forward and Tifa watched as Koty's arm began to glow again. 'what's going to happen….. this doesn't feel right.' She suddenly felt a familiar presence and the scent of fresh flowers washed over her. 'no…….. they aren't thinking…… ah.'

Suddenly Koty roars as his arm erupts with a pure white light. "RETURN!!!! COME FORTH AND BE WHOLE AGAIN!!!"

Zack then drops to his knees seemingly in pain and the light from Koty's arm envelops him. Seconds later the light bursts from zack and covers cloud who holds his arms out instinctively as if taking something.

"cloud…… zack….." Tifa screamed in horror as cloud dropped to mirror zack.

"wait Tifa don't" Vincent grabbed her arm and prevented her from intervening.

As things unfolded in front of her she gritted her teeth. The light was blinding and Koty's pained roar was enough to ring a wince from the fighter. 'are they going to be alright. Oh god……. Please if there's anyone listening keep them safe.'

More light and then a scream from zack and a demonic roar from Koty. 'oh…. No…. they're going to get killed.'

"RETURN!!!!!!" Koty's voice was now a full stream of echoing thunder and his arm radiated a violent red aura.

The flowers seemed to writhe beneath zack and then wither as if being burned. 'no Aerith's flowers…. This has gota stop.' As soon as she thought the light dissipated and zack fell onto his hands apparently exhausted from the event.

Koty too collapsed to the ground heaving exhaustedly and coughing. Also being noted was the smoke rising from his arm and the extreme heat being emitted from him. 'what.. the hell….' She looked at cloud after that. And noticed he was crying, and even more strangely smiling.

"Koty." Vincent released Tifa and walked to the man's side while Yuffie tended to zack.

"behold……. Witness my faith….. and my belief in you strife……… behold that which you desire so……." Koty coughed as he looked at cloud.

"no way" Yuffie shouted in disbelieve as she held an unconscious zack.

"unbelievable." Vincent stared as if he had seen a ghost even his general cold façade fading for a moment of awe.

"h…ho…..how…" Tifa looked at cloud and the form lying in his arms.

She gazed on at the sleeping woman in cloud's arms. 'aer..Aerith……. how did…….. it's not possible.' She watched as cloud pulled the woman close. He seemed like someone being reunited with their long lost sister.

She was alive. Tifa watched the rise and fall of her chest and examined the all too familiar flower girl. 'it can't be an illusion.' She walked over to them. 'she's really here.' She reached out to touch the young woman. Her skin was warm and soft like a recently slept in bed. 'Aerith…..' her heart stopped for a moment as she noticed the smile on clouds face. He looked almost as if he would burst into tears at a moment's notice.

"you doubt me still…….. I………." Koty doubled over before finishing "this is my gift my apologies for the burden I place upon you….. my soul……….. despairs that I have brought so much pain upon you….. none of you deserve the pain you have been given…….. and so I repent for my sins……. I hope that you can accept it…. I am sorry…… my friends." He then slipped into unconsciousness.

"how…. Did he….. why.." she continued to watch cloud and the flower girl. 'did he do this to apologize. He has nothing to be sorry for….'

She looked at the woman again. She wasn't conscious but she responded to Tifa's touch by pressing her face further into her hand. 'you're back……. We've got so much to catch up upon.'

"we should wait here…….. until Koty regains consciousness. We will need three people to carry zack Aerith and Koty. Unfortunately Koty is quite large and we may need help moving him. I suggest we rest here." Vincent implied.

"yeah." Tifa glanced back and suddenly Koty sits straight up awake and seemingly fine.

"again brace yourselves…." He seemed fine but Tifa could plainly make out the strain he was putting up. however she had no time to voice an opinion as she felt herself nauseated again and looked up to see seventh heaven .

"damit….uhhh" she gagged "a lil warning……uahhh….. please."

Koty then handed cloud his trench coat and cloud wrapped it around the sleeping flower girl. 'oh god. I almost forgot she's naked…… great now ill have to let cloud get a peep show or I won't be able to hold his attention.' She laughed mentally at her thoughts but physically she felt like praying to whatever deity made porcelain. She recovered just in time to catch a sign of weakness that Koty had not previously shown.

He stammered and it looked as if his legs would not hold him. And he fell forward into the door of the bar with a crash as he tried to open it.

"what the hell." cid could be easily heard and then the man was at the door. "what in the name of all things holy?" he dropped his cigarette as his eyes found cloud and his precious cargo.

Needless to say it took the rest of the group little time to emerge and gawk at the sleeping woman. 'this is gona take a while to explain' Tifa held her stomach and smiled as she looked at cloud his eyes betraying his unbreakable persona. He seemed happy. 'I swear ill never touch another needle…… if he'd just smile like that a little longer.'


	18. carpe diem

Well the last two chaps have been bombs so far. So I guess I can say it's time to go from steam to fire.

As always you know the rules do I need a disclaimer?

To make this short and to the point jealousy is a bitch!!!!!

All over chap. Starting with TIFA!

AND THE QUESTION IS!!!:

'I swear ill never touch another needle…… if he'd just smile like that a little longer.' She was ultimately confounded as to how but she knew one thing. Aerith was alive. She was there tangible and real. And now cloud had nothing more to regret. Koty had done it. He had given cloud the one thing he had ever lost. His happiness.

However happy he was it made Tifa ever still sad. The longer she witnessed his smile the more she realized that it wasn't for her. He smiled so brightly though that she couldn't help but tell herself 'don't let him know…… he deserves this…… don't ruin it for him.'

She also began to notice Koty. 'Wow…. He looks bad.' It was then that she realized why he had collapsed. And what was worse was that everyone was so excited about Aerith that they completely forgot about the man and left him at his post lying in front of the door. 'Wander what's wrong….. Uh oh.' People had begun to gather in the streets. The day was about to get started.

"Everyone we need to get inside… Vincent would you help me with Koty… please." She gave him 'the look' the look she knew he couldn't resist. Even cloud couldn't resist the look.

"Very well." He walked over to the semiconscious man. "We will have to discuss this event with him. "

"Thanks. Now Barret?"

"What you need?" he looked up at her ready for whatever she could muster.

"Be a doll and get zack will you."

"Damn….. What happened to him….?" Barret lifted the man with curiosity almost as if he were afraid to touch him.

"Long story….. Let's just get them inside……… cloud……. Come on…….."

As she watched cloud lift the sleeping maiden she wandered exactly what Koty had done to bring her back. 'Is that even possible…. How……. She was dead…. DEAD… not just close she faded away. DEAD…..' her contemplations would have to wait for answers as Koty was in serious condition.

"alright." cid barked as he shut the door behind the rest of the group. "What the hell is going on. Is that who I think it is."

"shh you old fart…." Yuffie hissed "she's sleeping." She had apparently had more luck with the trip the second time.

"old fart… why you little"

"cid shut up" cloud was next to speak and the fact that he told someone other than Yuffie to shut up startled the rest of the group. "Tifa……. I hate to ask but do you have some cloths we can put on her"

"sure……. Um……. Vincent take Koty to my room I need to talk to him when he wakes up…….. Barret ,zack can stay on the couch I think he'll probably wake up in a moment."

Vincent gave a nod and followed Tifa upstairs carrying the unconscious form of Koty. 'how did he do it I just can't figure it out. Even mako can't bring back the dead like that…… it's not possible……' it wasn't long after this thought that she was alerted to her being correct.

"damn my head hurts……. And why do I smell like burnt flowers?" Zack's voice was heard downstairs followed by a series of shushing noises. "jeeze sorry.. didn't know we were playing the quiet game……"

"Tifa……" she was shocked by Vincent's almost aggressive tone.

She turned to see Koty had shove Vincent aside and had started limping towards his room. 'uhoh. Hold on there big guy. You aint leaven till I get some answers.'

"Koty?" She spoke quietly trying not to startle him. "Koty….. are you okay…..?"

She watched him stop. The way he reacted was almost terrified. He stood as if he couldn't hold himself up. like the only thing keeping him standing was sheer will 'he looks really bad…… what happened back there.'

"are you okay" she lowered her voice. "are you hurt…… do you need some help?"

He nodded in response but gave no indication that he was indeed okay.

"you've used up too much power haven't you" she aimed a look of disdain at him.

He simply looked at the floor.

'this is bad…….. I didn't think about it before but maybe he doesn't get that power back…… what if he's using up everything……… oh god…. Will he……"

"I will be fine……….. Tifa…………….. he is happy……… why aren't you?" he tried to change the subject.

"I am……. But I'm worried……. Koty…….. what happens when you run out of power…………."

He fell to the floor a bit undignified and Vincent scoffed.

"does that answer your question?" he aimed that at her directly

"Vincent! He's hurt…… he's trying his best to be…….. I don't know……….. friendly I guess…….. he's lonely and scared just like we are………. So stop friging being an ass." Her words shocked her as she spoke them.

"I apologize. I don't trust him as well as you though."

Both of them were startled as he started glowing again.

"hmmm…. Perhaps he woke too soon." Shelke spoke in monotone which made Tifa jump in surprise at the young woman.

"what do you mean too soon?" Tifa questioned her with a vindictive tongue.

"I think that the light that surrounds him is some form of a stasis field. It has this cooling property to it. Check him."

Tifa walked over to the downed man and felt his forehead.

"gosh it's like touching ice…… how is he even alive at that temperature?"

"I guess that he is probably familiar with this sensation. Any normal person would not be able to survive that grade of temperature. But his pulse and breathing are normal. Perhaps it's just effective to those around him. An active safety precaution in case he were to be incapacitate while in the field."

"why not just ask when he is conscious?" Vincent growled low.

"sounds like a plan. Okay umm ill take care of him Vince go help cloud and the others Shelke if you wouldn't mind would you grab some cloths out of my closet and go help Yuffie with the girl downstairs?"

With agreeing motions from both parties Tifa felt slightly more at ease. 'so maybe he does get his power back. But we should let him rest……'

"Tifa……" a low groan came from the man's throat as he looked up at her.

"its okay….. you should rest. Don't strain yourself." She moved herself around to cradle his head in her lap. "but Koty……. Ever since you saved cloud I've been meaning to ask…….. how did you do it………?"

"I…….. used the……… infernal.. to bind you………. Together…… to take a piece of your soul………. And share it with him…………."

"what……….. I don't understand….."

"he would give his life for you…………… and you for him…………. Love like that cannot be denied………… even by death………… so I used my power to …………. Awaken the ……… materia."

"and then………?"

"then it reacted to your love for him……….. you healed him…….. not I….."

"but the mako thing……….. cloud said you did something………… I heard you say something about a contract…….."

"that is the contract of the soul" he appeared to be regaining strength rapidly. "to stay deaths hand I have promised to endure as you endure….. to feel as you feel…….. to be a part of you…………"

"part of me……….. what does that mean……"

"hahaha……….. you should not think on it too much. It is but a simple promise…….. and you need not worry for me……………….. hmmmm………… you are thinking of him….."

"how can you tell." She smiled

"you are always thinking of him."

The blush ran to her face 'god Koty why did you have to say that.' She knew it was true but she also knew that it was too good for a guess.

"I joke with you Tifa. It is because I feel what you feel"

"huh?"

"you feel a great affection for him. Yes….?"

"well…… yeah"

"then I will know…… granted in a sense it is different…… but for now consider us………. Hmmmm…… twins…… if you would have it……. Sister" he coughed roughly resembling a laugh as he receded into unconsciousness again.

'twins…. Okay I'm slightly uncomfortable having siblings.' She laughed in her head as she tossed around the information. 'so you saved me too…… why are you doing this….. what is your goal……. We don't have anything you could possibly want…… do we……?'

Downstairs cloud was busy trying to fill zack in on the events preceding.

"you've gota be freakin kidding me" zack shook his head violently only to realize that it brought pain.

"nope….. he did it…… Tifa's probably gonna be down with some cloths for'er shortly. But she's back man…… I don't believe it. I don't know why but he did it…. He brought'er back" cloud sat cradling the woman who had yet to wake.

"wait where did she get the coat from.?"

"Koty."

"wait you mean she's naked?"

"well umm…….. yeah"

"gaddamit. Now I feel really left out. First I get resurrected then I get told that the owner of the place I practically wake up in hates me now my once dead girlfriend has been resurrected shortly after I've been fighting mercenaries and freaking out over emo bikers, and to top it all off my best friend has seen my girlfriend naked before I did. Wow I feel peachy" he groaned.

Yuffie at this could not resist the urge to laugh. For that matter neither could the rest of the present group except cloud who seemed occupied with keeping the sleeping Aerith comfortable.

"here." Shelke had returned with a small collection of causal cloths. "Tifa requested that I give these to you"

"oh….. thanks…….. hey Shelke? Where did teef go?"

"she is tending to Koty for the moment…. You should take her to an upstairs room and out of the lime light." She motioned towards Aerith with a smirk.

"oh yeah. Thanks Shelke."

Cloud lifted the woman and with shelke's assistance moved the sleeping flower girl. His room would hopefully accommodate her.

'I never thought about this before but I really don't spend a lot of time in here lately.' Cloud thought to himself of the very few times he had been in his own room. He had only been in there a few times excluding that morning. He hadn't been in his closet but once within three weeks and he hadn't even slept in the bed but twice that he could remember. 'ya know I think I figured out Koty for the most part. He's a tool. Doesn't think without the necessity. I think. Well let's just get you comfy'

He laid her form on the bed and threw the covers over her gently. 'there you sleep now… when you wake up I've got something to tell all of you……….. thank you Koty………'

Hours passed. Zack became bored with the constant silence that pervaded the household. Yuffie had long since given up on decent conversation and had settled on having a drink. Vincent had seemingly joined her but he stayed quiet and made no attempt to move from his position once he had found it.

Around noon Tifa emerged Koty following shortly after his left arm hung shyly in a sling as if he were hiding it. 'I wonder where cloud is' Tifa looked around the room and then the bar before deciding to settle on the idea that he was watching Aerith. 'I bet he's …….. with her…."

"jealousy is a sin Tifa……." Koty moaned as he walked forward.

"how did you……. Don't do that you……….."

He simply flashed her a smirk and took a seat on the couch. A few minutes and a lecture to Koty from Barret passed before she began to think of them again. 'I wonder if she's got something………. What if she doesn't wake up……' she dreaded the fact that she actually thought Aerith's comatose state was somewhat fortunate 'now come on she's like your sister. Don't think like that.'

"hey everybody……" cloud descended the stairs with a determined grin plastered on his face.

"hey spike what you smilein about….. better not get any ideas about Aer…." Zack teased.

"umm" his face was deep crimson.

"hey no ideas" he smirked "do I have to beat the mental images out of you."

"gotcha." That was the first time Tifa had ever heard him laugh short of a small scoff.

"well is she awake. Dead alive come on you chocobos ass tell me." Yuffie practically assaulted cloud as she bounced up and down in questioning.

"she'll be here in a minute. She's getting dressed. Anyone seen the kids. I need them here too?"

"their upstairs ill get them." Shera offered a hand but Tifa stepped forward.

"ill do it. They won't understand if I don't."

'perfect' cloud thought to himself. When she had finally disappeared he gathered the group excluding Koty who simply eaves dropped to acquire the info of the conversation.

"alright everyone…… this is important I need you all to stay quiet until I give the signal."

"wait what we doin spikes I'm a little confused" zack stated and complying nods passed among them.

"you don't need to you'll know the signal when you see it."

"hello….. cloud……" a female voice broke the whispering huddle.

"oh hi Aerith……"

She looked shocked at first but smiled until she saw zack.

"you're here too……?" she stared in awe.

"yep…. In pretty good shape too. Haha….." he posed heroically.

"look I hate to break it to you but you are not that sexy." Cloud mocked him.

The group went silent as they stared at him. 'did cloud strife just make a joke.'

"speak for yourself spike I am a bronze Adonis. Aint that right Aerith." He didn't have to wait for a response as Aerith had his face in her hands within moments and her lips pressed against his. "what the hell Aer…..?"

"I've always wanted to do that." She giggled "what cant you talk?.... helloooo"

The group was entirely focused including cloud on the two of them. 'well I think we know where her feelings lie…' cloud thought almost out loud.

It wasn't long afterwards that Tifa and a reluctant set of children came down.

"well it looks like 'everybody's' here literally……. Thanks to Koty. If you haven't been introduced to him Koty AVALANCE vice versa" Tifa sounded slightly irritated. "alright now cloud now that everybody's here what was it you wanted?"

"alright." He swallowed hard. " Tifa could you come here a moment."

"huh? Okay" she hopefully was ignorant to his plan.

'god I hope I can do this………. Suck it up strife………. You can do this but you have to do it now…….. there are no second chances now if you don't do this now you may never be able to do it again.'

He pulled a small chair from its placement behind him and motioned for her to sit. 'alright I hope nothing goes wrong. Here goes''

"Tifa……"

"what?" she let out an impatient giggle. "what is it already"

"I…….. I've been gone for a long time……" all over were nods of agreement and agitated grunts "too long……… and I haven't been the best friend or hell even the best person I could be……… in fact up until a few days ago I couldn't bring myself to talk to you…… but now……."

"go on I'm listening." She looked him down "spit it out."

"now I have a question."

The room went deathly quiet and the tension became like a veil shrouding the small gathering with glares and hope. AVALANCHE the group that had twice saved the world now watched their leader kneel to one of their own.

He reached into his pocket and felt the velvet of the box. 'you can't back down. If you leave now she's gone. If you stay you may hurt her feelings but you'll be able to help fix the damage you've caused…. If you leave though…….' He pulled out the box. Its black velvet texture unnoticed against his gloves until he raised it to her view.

"cloud?" she gasped finally realizing what the question was.

"Tifa you've been alone too long…… the question I want to ask is……. Will…… will you marry me…."

The sudden tears in her eyes brought the attention of the rest of the group upon her.

"carpe diem" Vincent whispered silently.

"cloud…… why…" she whispered almost expectantly.

"umm…. Well……" he was at a loss for words.

"why did you wait so long….. of course I will."

"bravo strife….." Koty exclaimed as he lifted himself from his position to give the two a round of applause.

As the rest of the group looked onward at the strange man the gravity of the situation hit them. Their leader just proposed to Tifa, one of their own.

"well…… um also I wanted to ask Denzel a question too" cloud felt his former confidence from the moment dull. "hey buddy…. Um ……. You……… you wana be part of this……?"

The child was silent obviously enthralled but left no indication as he thought on the matter.

"cloud you mean you" Tifa turned to him with a hint of understanding.

"I….. I want you to have a family…… and if you don't mind……"

The child didn't give him the opportunity to finish before throwing his arms around him.

"alright ill take that as a yeah you do……."

Cheers and claps with a few whistles from cid and a shout or two from Yuffie made it apparent the joy of the group of odd balls. There was no finer moment for cloud. He thought that the only moment that even compared to this was the time he had found a way to cure geostigma. It made him a hero but it felt nothing in comparison to this moment. The sheer joy pent up within the walls of the bar could not be matched.

"cloud I'm so happy for you…." Aerith hugged the acerbic man before allowing him to finish his task.

"it isn't anything as beautiful as you but I hope you'll accept it…." He opened the box. The box that had for days nigh weeks bore his hopes and dreams. "here"

She started to cry.

"hoholy shit." cid weezed as he took a drag off of his cigarette.

"well….. ill be damned alive." Barret.

"hmm indeed." Vincent.

"oh honey that's beautiful…" Shera.

"no way" Yuffie.

"diamonds?" Shelke.

"impressive… very impressive" red.

"wow…. Daddy lookit." Marlene.

"spiky man oh man….." zack.

"oh my gawsh cloud." And Aerith.

"uh…… now what do I do" he paused as he looked at her.

"put it on her you dim wit." Yuffie stomped a foot and glared at him reprimanding his stupidity.

He fumbled with the object blushing as she sat up with perfect posture. 'oh….. oh Tifa how you do that you look so beautiful. I…….'

"here silly you're still not doing it right." Aerith grabbed their hands "and…. Here…. We …… go…"

The ring slipped over her finger it was a surprisingly perfect fit.

"now Hun that is a beautiful fit." Shera patted Tifa on the back.

"oh cloud. Come here" Tifa grabbed the man and pulled him upward to her lips. "I love you…."

"tif……" he was cut short

"no I love you cloud strife." She kissed him again unashamed and unaffected.

He didn't fight back but just sat there and accepted it until a knock came at the door. 'wait…. Who would that be.' He looked back to see Koty waiting at the door frame.

"okay Koty cool it. It may be someone legit. Vincent get the door Yuffie Shelke take the kids everyone else let's make it seem natural." Tifa took little time to take control.

As the door opened a large man and two gunmen walked in without a single hint of trepidation and saluted cloud.

"ah I had heard of a man named cloud strife who lives here. A member of the former SOLDIER program. Does my old eyes good to see it was such a noble young man as yourself…." The man was cut short as he was accosted by a set of sharpened claw like fingertips belonging to Koty.

"silence your tongue you snake. You will not tangle your words around them as you have me." He was deathly serious even as the gunmen drew their weapons on him. This in turn caused Vincent to draw Cerberus and zack to take stance near his sword which sat against the wall.

"ahh…. Private Williams. It is good to see you again are you ready to go home son."

"you can cease the benevolent façade I know who and what you are."

"But do you know what you are? Son I promise we won't hurt you…"

"just like you didn't hurt Jonah or Elizabeth…. You lie….. always your tongue before your men. As I see you've done to these poor bastards what you would have done to Jonah had you been given a chance. You are as depraved as any devil that ever lived."

"oh excuse me private but you're the one who led us there if you were so concerned about their safety you should have ran away before. Too bad about that poor girl though subject Z15 would have made a nice bio-OP what was her name again…… ah that's right Kara."

"silence don't you dare speak her name you foul beast. Your lips are not worthy of such angelic words."

"oh I see……. Well then maybe you shouldn't have KILLED her before I could apologize."

"silence" Koty's eyes took their ebon sheen and the two gunmen then aimed their rifles on themselves "If a monster is what you came to capture you should have brought better toys."

The men then fired their rifles and fell.

"now son that wasn't nice. You know how expensive these toys can be."

"I'm sorry….. it must have slipped my mind. As for you." His dark eyes closed for a moment as he were relishing the moment. "parish"

The strike should have been swift and should have drenched the floor in blood. But instead the man was behind Koty and laughing before the doom of his hand could rain down.

"challenge excepted. now that you've found you're allegiance we have to again rip it out from under you. And the question is now that your friends have all died what will you do? We can't take what you don't have but you'll always have us son. Sooner or later you'll come back."

"don't hold your breath." Koty notably had a different speech about him when agitated.

"if I'm not swimming I don't need to."

"you'll swim in your own blood if you don't leave" he retorted.

With that the man was gone and Koty slumped forward with a thud landing on his knees.

"wow what a way to kick off a proposal huh." Zack chided.

"Koty." Cloud looked at him with that same fire in his eyes he had when he had given Tifa the ring. "don't even say it………. What do we need to do to help."

"I need…… no help……. But I do need some time………."

"time for what?"

"to recover."

"we'll buy you some….. it's the least we can do. But I want you to know that I'm curious and I've got some questions that need answers."

"save your pity for the weak. I need it not." He snapped at cloud as if insulted. "my story is coming to a close and you need no introduction to figure out how."

"actually I do…….. that's what friends do……… they listen to the hurt of their friends and do the best they can to fix it." Now I need to know everything.

"it shall come soon enough."

" no….. NOW!" He shouted raising his voice and startling the group "your being here puts Tifa and Denzel in danger and I can't allow that without knowing how to put an end to it. I need to know. If you don't tell me ill beat it out of you."

"cloud." Tifa pleaded him to stay his hand.

"no Tifa the wondering ends here. I won't take not knowing when you're in danger."

The bodies lying on the floor erupted into light then and disappeared as he finished his sentence.

"starting with that what the hell is going on. No head games not later and tell me the truth"


	19. bright eyes the truth of my past

Well now that we've got it out in the open let's see where it goes.

Cloud has just proposed to Tifa and well in a sense Denzel. However in the excitement of it all Koty's still enigmatic past has officially ruined the auspicious event.

Now Cloud s desperate for answers and has offered help to the phantasmal man in exchange for them. What is about to unfurl fans of this story will shape the very foundation of their relationship with this matter and eventually lead to perhaps several character deaths.

Bright eyes "the truth of my past":

"Koty." Cloud looked at him with that same fire in his eyes he had when he had given Tifa the ring. "Don't even say it………. What do we need to do to help?"

"I need…… no help……. But I do need some time………."

"Time for what?"

"To recover."

"We'll buy you some….. It's the least we can do. But I want you to know that I'm curious and I've got some questions that need answers."

"Save your pity for the weak. I need it not." He snapped at Cloud as if insulted. "My story is coming to a close and you need no introduction to figure out how."

"Actually I do…….. That's what friends do……… they listen to the hurt of their friends and do the best they can to fix it. Now I need to know everything."

"It shall come soon enough."

"No….. NOW!" He shouted raising his voice and startling the group "your being here puts Tifa and Denzel in danger and I can't allow that without knowing how to put an end to it. I need to know. If you don't tell me ill beat it out of you."

"Cloud." Tifa pleaded him to stay his hand.

"No Tifa the wondering ends here. I won't take not knowing when you're in danger."

The bodies lying on the floor erupted into light then and disappeared as he finished his sentence.

"Starting with that what the hell is going on. No head games not later and tell me the truth"

"You seek my truth or your truth? There is only one honesty I can give you"

"Tell me what you know then"

"The truth of my past. Is……." He stood and his eyes began to glow a vibrant white and the room around the group was then shrouded in darkness.

'Oh no not this trick again' Cloud thought to himself before speaking "Koty no head games"

"If seeing is believing then you need to see as well as hear my tale. My history cannot be painted with a tongue alone. And it begins with this man."

There in front of the group's eyes was a man in a lab coat standing over a young man on a stretcher shouting in some foreign language.

"What's he saying?" Cloud demanded.

"I do not know it's a memory not a movie." That was the most blunt he had been since Cloud had met him. "This man is the cause of my awakening……….. The creation and birth of the man you see as me…. He would operate on and activate the power in my left hand. This would awaken the dormant power of the infernal and give me the strength of a demon."

"Demon……?"

"A common term for a destructive supernatural enemy." The scene then moves to a military like compound and in the center is a form of gathering. "This would be the day I realize my potential and the weapon I have become."

A young man stood among the soldier type men and within seconds he had destroyed the small platoon of combatants.

"You see the infernal has always been a part of me…… as far back as my memory can expand which regrettably isn't very far……………. The next man you are all familiar with he is 4 star general Artimis burdock of the USMC lithium's prideful leader and the head of the bioweapons division in the DPRD." The man that had walked in earlier appeared before them talking to who they assumed was Koty. "He would be the one to convince me that I would have great honor and would be a god amongst men." He added his last phrase rather sarcastically before the man in the center spoke.

"You will be a god………." Before he could finish the scene moved.

"This is the first time I learned about my ability to drift." He motioned to a man in a white coat "that man is Andrew Macbeth. The one who had essentially woke the infernal. And this was the first time I would use it to drift."

The image of the young Koty was now in front of them and almost as soon as he appeared he had disappeared the scenery changed to a nightscape. Mountains in the distance and cherry trees to the left of the now once more present Koty.

"Past this my memory is blurred but I will tell you what I know. My last few months in the DPRD had rendered me with the power of soul reaping. The ability to feed on my enemy's essence. And she was to be my victim."

Tifa remembered the conversation she had had with him the night they had journeyed to his world and she dreaded seeing what horror Koty was about to commit.

"Tifa for your sake we will not extend this memory….." he spoke as the scene dissipated and Koty's eyes returned to a cold grey, and then illuminated with a vibrant blue. "Her name was Kara…….. She would be the one flame of freedom in my life of unwitting servitude."

"You mean you didn't know you were being tested?" Cloud questioned him with a doubtful tone.

"I was young and careless. They were all that I had known until her. She was taken from her home. I had no memory of how I got there or even who I was short of a name. So no I did not know."

The scene then reappeared to a familiar scene to Tifa s dismay. "This is where my friends……… what few of them I had……… perished…………"

It was the last moments of Jonah and Elizabeth. 'Koty do we have to watch this….' Tifa swallowed her thoughts with relief when the scenery dissipated.

"He looked just like spikes" Zack pointed out and laughed.

"He is dead." Koty cut Zack s laughter short with a cold bark. "And yes I am aware of the similarities."

The next scene to appear sickened Cloud s stomach. The figure of the girl from earlier and the Koty that they now knew stood together on a cliff. As they held hands the beauty of the scene was suddenly ripped away as Koty turned quickly around to face a large group of armed men.

"Oh no…….. I think I know where this is going." Cloud swallowed hard and attempted to look away.

They stared each other down for a moment, the couple and the battalion of men on the opposition. Then as if he were a deer someone took a shot at him and the fight was on. Wave upon wave of the men charged Koty. Without even the slightest remorse he tore through them, ripping the men apart like toys, but Cloud was no fool. He had seen Zack go this route before. Oddly however he noticed his recently resurrected friend acting as if he was watching a one of a kind sporting event.

"Left, now right, oh oh oh jump………. Damn……." The man was overly enthusiastic. "Did you guys see that…? Man that's gota hurt."

Cloud could almost swear that he saw a glint of humor in Koty's eye as he watched the dark haired man, but the humor faded as the Koty in front of them was suddenly caught off guard and bombarded with bullets.

"Oh no…….." Cloud held his breath as he watched the girl run to the man's side. "This……"

The man looked up to the woman whose eyes portrayed a sense of urgency. Without a second glance he stood and charged them. Again waves of enemies assaulted him only to be destroyed until they opened fire on the couple.

"This is how it happened……" Koty voiced "this is the last thing I remember before you."

The man was crawling now. Not away from the enemy but towards the girl that lay still upon the ground.

The voices could be heard easily in the eerie silence.

"Koty run….. You have to escape……." The woman they assumed was Kara spoke.

"No I can't….. Kara I…….. I can't not without you………"

"You have to……. You have enough power left for one more jump I'm sure……"

"But I can't……. I don't have enough to get you out of here……. I will not allow this…….. They won't have you………. I won't abide it……." He was between a scream and a sob as he watched her.

"Then take me with you…….."  
"But I don't have the power to do that……."

"No not like that …. Silly….." the girl's breath became ragged and shallow.

"Kara……… no I can't……." He lifted himself to his knees and pulled her limp form close to his chest. "No……… I can't….."

"Why……." She attempted to giggle through her obvious pain.

"I……. I ….. I love you….. Too much"

She shook her head and smiled. Then she reached up to him. "Do it." She kisses him and then takes his left hand and places it over her heart.

"No I won't do this….. I can't." He was pleading.

"Please take me……… take me with you…… I don't want to go back….."

"But……. If I………… you'll"

"Well be together…… please Koty……… I love you….."

"Kara……."

"I love you….. Don't forget……"

"I won't…….."

"Never…….. Let go………… don't let them win…….. I love you."

"I love you Kara…….." his eyes close in pain and his left hand breaks through her chest. She screams loudly in agony and a bright light erupts from Koty's left arm.

It's quiet after that. The group said nothing as they watch on. The girl is obviously dead and Koty stands as if with resolute finality. His posture is strong but his face portrays a sense of woe like none other.

"I love you………" he whispers to the wind as he faces the men. "You………"

The man's hand rises with a finger pointed in the direction of the men, and his eyes are a deep crimson. The wind howls and the soldiers in front of him start to be ripped apart.

"Oh my god…." Tifa gasps in horror as the flesh is peeled from their bones.

"You………." It was as if the man had an opponent in the crowd. "You will come to fear me……. Burdock……… you deserve nothing less than the destruction of your soul……… I will have my vengeance."

"hahahahah." The man from earlier walks forward seemingly unaffected by whatever was destroying the men around him. "Private… you don't even need vengeance…….. I gave you that power. That freedom……. I even gave you the girl……….. And if you come back I might give you another shot……… If a woman is what you want I have no problem finding you one…. Hell I can even make you one….. Just like I made her."

"Silence……. I've…….. I've heard enough…………… Kara………. She didn't deserve that fate…….. But I assure you, you will meet her in my void."

"Don't you see? That you are the god of war. Williams you are the reason she was created. And the reason we cannot allow you to leave here."

"If I am the god of war then how do you hope to defeat me?"

"Even god has his limits."

"For that I promise you will burn in the hell you so eagerly renovate."

"Id actually like to see you try that bright eyes." The older man scoffed at him.

"KARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a massive explosion rocked the area and fire surrounded Koty but the man and his minions were nowhere to be found.

As if it were the end of an intense drama the area in front of the group went black, and Cloud could hear Tifa walking upstairs. 'Is she……… oh…… Koty……….'

"I'm sorry……. Koty…." Cloud tried to apologize only to realize that Koty was also on his way upstairs.

"Man……. I guess I shouldn't have laughed huh." Zack's apologetic tone was obvious.

"It's not your fault I think……… it's just still really soon for him…… I mean if that was the last thing he remembers and Vincent said that he found him unconscious that means that it's been at best maybe a few weeks…"

"But he killed her… guys are we not seeing the big picture here…….. If he killed his girlfriend what's keepin him from offing us?" Yuffie barked with a sense of terror.

"He didn't want to Yuffie." Cloud again raised his voice "he had to….. She was going to die and so was he…… she gave herself up to save him……. It was the only way………. I think……………….. I think he regrets that…."

"He regrets that he couldn't save her? Sounds like someone I know." Aerith was next. "Let's just give him some time. However you need to go talk to your fiancé"

"OH……. Yeah……..uh….. Right…" Cloud blushed feverishly for a moment. 'God why does this happen so fast……..' "Yeah I guess I'm goin then."

Without another word he left for the upstairs. He was almost glad that he couldn't see their faces because he was sure that they would laugh at his. 'Damit Aerith why did you have to……. What's that sound……' his enhanced hearing picked up on soft sobs coming from Koty's room. 'That must've really hurt him…………. I feel kina bad………….. But first things first……. Tifa.'


	20. judgement

Now it's public the past of the mysterious Koty. His destructive nature revealed and the group waiting to pass judgment on the enigmatic man.

Cloud has pursued Tifa upstairs. The preceding events simply too much for her to take have forced her to retreat from the group.

This is basically a regrouping chapter and things will resemble normal soon but for now we march forward to the end.

Judgment:

'Oh……… that was horrible…… pull yourself together girl you've done more horrible things than that……….. But he didn't even care that they were dying………. But they were trying to kill him….. And Kara…… wasn't there any other way….. Why did she…………… oh just the thought of that…….. I think I'm gona be sick.' Tifa released the contents of her stomach into the porcelain basin below. 'Gosh….. I've never been squeamish………… what's wrong with me………. May be that……….. Oh what was it…. Dimensional disorientation that Koty was talkin about'

"Tifa…..? Tifa baby are you in here." It was clouds voice a soothing tone for sore ears.

"Cloud I'm in…… uhhh" 'damit…..'

"Are you okay……." He snuck in behind her and knelt down to cradle the heaving woman.

"I'm fine it's just a………. ghaaaaa"

"Shhhh its okay I'll be back………" he left her for a moment.

'Oh damit my stomach….. What the hell is going on……….' She looked into the bowl to find that its contents were a slight pinkish color along with bits of the food from the day before. 'Is that………. Blood……. Oh god I can't let cloud see.'

She immediately flushed the remnants and stood.

"Here….. Take this it'll make you feel better." Cloud entered again with a concerned look. "Was that blood…?"

'Damit….. How did he catch it………..' "I don't know…….. Cloud…..Koty he……….."

"I know… for right now he needs to be alone………. I'm worried about you though…. Are you okay………."

"It hurts…….." she whimpered as she crossed her arms.

"What does……?"

"My heart……. I know I should be happy but…….. I know he's hurting so bad………"

"I know how you feel……. But I'm sure he doesn't want us to pity him…….. I think he made that clear…………"

She took the pills he had been holding and without even asking their function swallowed them.

"That's trusting. What if I had slipped you some kina date rape pill" cloud scolded her for her lack of personal concern.

"If you can't trust your future husband then who can you trust…?" she smiled at him slightly before falling into his arms.

"Tifa I love you………."

"You're not gona put your hand in my chest are you"

"Why? Would you like it.?"

The two shared a mild uneasy laugh before Tifa ultimately felt the need to kneel over again. 'Oh no……..'

"Maybe you should lie down…."cloud knelt beside her and stroked her cheek tenderly. "Ill check on 'bright eyes'" he chuckled with the use of the somber mans unusual nickname.

"Just don't let him know about me… he has enough to worry about." She took a deep breath and stood.

"Okay. But let's get you back to the bed I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

He carried her practically the entire way. Lifting her upon to the bed posed little challenge and after a slight moment of holding her to himself he found that laying her down was much harder than picking her up. This came from the fact that when he tried to leave she insisted on kissing him.

'Tifa……… something is really amiss………. This kiss is different………..' then he tasted it. 'Blood.' He looked at Tifa. 'Damn'

"What's wrong did I do something?" She prodded him for answers before feeling a strange liquid on her upper lip. "Ah crap." 'Nose bleeds…. I haven't had one of those since I was a kid….. What the hell.'

It was pure blood. Nothing else it was as if she was bleeding from a cut but she felt no pain. 'Ahhhh my head.' She winced as a sheer pain shot through her skull.

"T……fa……………….. Ti...i…fa…a" clouds voice was echoing in her mind. "H…….ld……..n……."

'Cloud……. What are you saying?' It was then that she blanked out. An immense darkness flooded her and she felt that she momentarily didn't even exist.

"Its time love….. Its time you came back…….. Don't you love me?" It was a voice she thought was her own. But it became menacing and dark. "The puppet man can't save you………. Cloud has abandoned you……… come back to me………… let us comfort you……… let us end your suffering."

"What…….. No what are you" she looked around to find piercing violet eyes glaring at her from an alarmingly close proximity.

"Don't you know……?" The monster laughed and Tifa then woke to find cloud standing over her.

"Tifa……. What's wrong……. Can you hear me……?" cloud was panicked. But it did no good she fell out once more.

"Let ussss. Help you………….." the voice again taunted her as a dark hand wrapped itself around her belly. "We cannn make it stop………… we can give you the power………. But first you need something………"

"What are you……" she hissed as she pushed the hand away.

"We have no name……. we have no destiny……. Give us one……… mother……." The hand she had pushed away drew back into the darkness and the voice laughed with sinister intent.

"Leave me alone." She shouted and the reply she received was an ear shattering cry of pain.

"Mother……. You reject us………. Give it to us please."

She woke again this time she was being watched by Barret Vincent and cloud.

"Howya holdin up babycakes….. You gona be alright?" Barret placed his large hand over her forehead.

"Tifa are you okay…?" clouds voice was barely a whisper but she nodded at him and then acknowledged Vincent who nodded in agreement.

"Ill be fine…… how long was I out." Her head was swimming and she could still vaguely make out the voice of the creature that had invaded her dreams.

"About an hour….. Are you okay? Seriously you look sick." Cloud commented with an overwhelming concern.

"Actually short of dizzy I'm fine….."

"Oh thank goodness. Now you guys can go on I've got this."

As the two left both hinting a sense of relief Tifa sat upright. Her hair fell down in front of her face and her arms stretched upward revealing to cloud the true strength she had. 'God Tifa knock it off…. I don't want Yuffie making jokes about my desperation….. Oh boy.' She apparently had noticed his struggle and sat with the arms placed delicately across her chest. She looked at him with almost a submissive glare.

"Cloud what's wrong?"

"Ummm…n...n...nothing…. I'm just thinking about earlier."

"Is that so?" she arched her back making herself seem slightly taller as she looked up at him. "You seem tense….. Should I leave you alone?"

'Tifa that's not fair. You know exactly what you're doing.' "I… uhhh….. I gota go….."

"No don't leave…!" she sounded desperate. "Please stay."

"Tifa?" 'What's wrong…? Is she hurt?'

"I just don't want to be alone for right now."

"Oh I see…….. So if I leave now…." He teased her.

"No! Cloud…. That's not funny."

"Why are you so upset?" he asked with a scoff of humor.

"I've been alone a lot….. I'm just ….. I don't know….. Uh…"

"Attention starved" his blunt phrase turned her face a deep pink.

"No….!"

"Liar…. If you wanted attention why didn't you say so?" 'Well… I guess we're gona get married so a little action won't hurt anything will it….?'

"Cloud? What are you doing…? Hey!"

He had crawled unto the bed and proceeded tickling her.

"Stop… no. haha…… cloud you…. Ahhh" a loud thump and then a sorrowful groan and then it was noticeable that cloud had fallen off the bed and almost completely knocked himself out.

"Damit that hurt." He groaned with pain as he rubbed his head with a slow hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." 'Is she laughing at me…?'

"Oh you poor thing."

Downstairs Vincent and Barret had finally returned to their posts when a deep ended conversation had gotten under way.

"I don't see why you're so apprehensive about him…. He doesn't look like a bad person and he hasn't done a thing to hurt any of us." Aerith's voice was heard lightheartedly trying to delude the tension in the air.

"Don't you see? He's a cold blooded murderer. He offed an entire battalion and his girlfriend in about fifteen minutes…. I'd say that makes him way too dangerous to simply ignore." Yuffie obviously had a negative opinion of the enigmatic Koty.

"But he didn't have any choice. He was forced into that situation kina like us and meteor fall. He did what was necessary."

"Yeah it was real necessary to blow up half an army that's a must for any murderer."

"That's enough Yuffie." Shelke intervened.

"Ill tell you when it's enough"

"Please calm down I do not wish to argue this further. He means no harm and you seem to be the only paranoid one among us."

"I aint entirely sure about that. The bastard did try to rip that guy's throat out without a second thought." cid interrupted. "I really don't want to find out whether or not we're next. He aint human and I don't wana know what the hell he's gona do to those of us who are."

"Well before we start trying to crucify him lets givem a chance." Zack was playing neutral as he stepped between the four arguing judges. "He hasn't tried to kill us yet…. So when he does we can act…"

"By then he'll have killed us all you moron." Yuffie's temper flared as she threw a paper wad at his head.

"No I don't think so…. As much as I would like to agree with Yuffie on this his mentality seems a bit too honorable for murder." Vincent was the tie breaker as his rare thunder invaded the conversation. "Perhaps he is dangerous by physical means but mentally Tifa is correct… he's a child…… lost and alone. He doesn't have any refuge or even allies at this point. And his fate may indeed determine our own at this point. Like it or not we're stuck in this……… with or without him……. And I don't personally like him but I would rather have him for an ally then an enemy….."

"But he aint man Handlin Tifa like that again. I don't care if he's friend or foe…….. He be getin my fist in his face………. His ass my size sixteen boot. Haha." Barret laughed at his own failed humor. "What…?"

"I still say he's perfectly harmless….. Isn't he Shelke?" Aerith broke the silence that proceeded after the long stare that the group shared on Barret.

"I wouldn't say that…… he is perfectly capable of being a threat….. But I just don't think he is one." The reply was unexpected at best.

"Hey where are the kids?"

The children it would seem had found it interesting to interrogate the 'threat' on his rare sorrowful disposition.

The knock was unheard and Denzel was reluctant to enter the room, however Marlene on the other hand found no shame in barging in. Barret could easily be blamed for her decisive attitude. She was her father's daughter after all.

"Come on Denzel don't be a chicken." She teased him.

"I'm not a chicken…. He's just…. He gives me the creeps."

"Scaredy cat"

"I am not."

"Yes you are"

They opened the door with trepidation. Their young minds however curious were also apprehensive at the thought of what his reaction would be if they were to simply barge in. they recalled that Tifa had been quite testy with them for walking in on her while she was getting dressed. Marlene laughed at Denzel's blush but ultimately only received double the punishment for laughing to begin with.

"Hello?" Marlene in some sense of the word whispered.

"Is there something you need?" The soft tenor of the man's voice pierced the dimly lit haze of the evening sun creeping through the blinds.

"We just wana talk mister Koty" the young child sounded like she had very little experience in stealth as she stuck her head through the door.

"About what…… I'm all ears" he tried his best to seem optimistic.

"Can we come in?"

"Of course…. Make yourself comfortable……."

Denzel went in first only to be followed by a skittish Marlene and a feeling of discord running through his mind. They seemed almost fearful to fraternize with the man.

"Do not fear me…… I mean no harm….."

"Yuffie called you a murderer though….." Denzel murmured quietly.

"I am aware. I can hear their conversation. It is understandable their concern…. What is it you needed little ones?"

"Is it true….."

"Is what true?"

"Did you really kill all of those people or was that just what you showed everyone to make yourself look big." Marlene taunted him.

"Marlene. What you saw was a glimpse of my past……. It is the truth and my existence in a nutshell….. Yes I did kill those people….."

"Don't you feel bad…… what about their families….. Their friends……… don't you care?"

"Yes….. I feel great sorrow for their deaths but……. If I had not they would have ended the lives of many others……… and that is something I could not allow………. I do not wish to do harm……… but sadly that is the only way I can ensure that no more comes to innocent people……. Like yourselves."

"But mister Koty………. Wasn't there something you could do to help that girl?"

A tear came to his eye as he looked at the child with a feeling of tattered pride overwhelming him.

"No…….. She would have died……… If I hadn't……. and if she didn't die it would have been much worse…….."

"Don't cry mister Koty…… here take the moogle…." Marlene offered up her doll as a sign of peace with the man who only stared on as if confused "this is mog…. He's my moogle……. He'll make you feel better."

"Marlene. He doesn't wana play with dolls." Denzel added as if he were ashamed of her actions "he's too old to"

"Bless the innocence of the youth…….. You are kind Marlene but I do not need it…… Denzel is right I am slightly old to be playing with toys……."

"Alright but if you need him ill leave him here….."

"Mister Koty." Denzel looked at him with a different emotion in his eyes. It appeared as an emotion of determination. "How do you fight like that?"

"I am gifted…… why do you ask?"

"I want to learn how…….. I wana learn how to do that too."

"Denzel….. What your heart is so set upon is not just merely a simple ability it is a curse…… I see your desire to protect your family…… but I cannot allow you to become myself………. I do not think Tifa would approve of you learning the ways of war at such a young age…… nor cloud……. And you are with technical purposes aside their son."

"But I wana be strong….. Like you and cloud…….."

"Then that path is yours to walk and I cannot tread it for you."

"Mister Koty……. Do you have a crush on Tifa?" Marlene broke the tense moment with a random question.

The man said nothing for a moment. He simply stared wide eyed at the young girl until a slight smile crossed his face.

"Hahaha….. You do have quite the imagination there little one." He chuckled. "But no…. Tifa is cloud's to have…… I have no inclination towards her."

The look on the children's faces told him he had to be blunt.

"It means I do not have a crush on her."

The heated argument downstairs at this moment had ended with zack managing to play the arbiter of the battle between Aerith and Yuffie. But the tension was still obvious.

"He has caused much controversy Vincent." Red spoke over his shoulder at the silent man.

"I am aware….. But for now it would be best to keep him around... lithium is no joke…….. They aren't easy to defeat and having him for an ally might indeed be a good way to kill two birds with one stone."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"If they wage a war with him he can weaken them. Even if he dies that leaves us to finish off what's left of them. This way we don't have to worry about the psycho or his pursuers."

"I see."

Upstairs cloud was far from disliking his current position. Tifa was now with him on the floor relentlessly cooing and kissing him. 'Well must've done something right…… wonder how long this will keep up.'

"Cloud have I ever told you how handsome you are" she allowed a mischievous grin play her features as she twirled a strand of his hair between her fingers.

"Actually to be honest no….."

"Well that just won't do…. Gota find some way to fix that." She planted a soft kiss on him before standing.

She moved to the bed and lay down upon the sheets. The motion for him to follow was not ignored as he complied with a nervous tension welling up in his chest. 'Gota keep it together you're not married yet…… that could end rather bad if you jump the gun here…… but she's so ……..' he lay next to her and the kisses began again. 'Oh no you're not. I'm not letting this go one-sided again. Come'er"

He returned her display with power and purpose leaving her with a shocked look as he pulled away. 'That's the look….. I'm getting better at this…..'

"Cloud…..."

"What's wrong….. Did I do something?" 'Uhoh.'

"No…. it's just….. You have beautiful eyes…… I've never got the chance to look at them before but."

"Look as long as you want….. Yours aren't exactly ugly Tifa………" 'Not what I wanted to say.'

"Was that a compliment?" she scoffed "you suck at telling a girl how pretty she is."

"Really. Well you said words weren't the only way to show how you feel remember."

Blush rose to her cheeks and he took the opportunity to land the best kiss he could muster. He landed dead on. The accuracy of a proficient marksman with the gentle nature of a heated lover. 'I'm not letting you go….. Ill never let go again…. I'm here now and always…….. Ill never leave…. I love you … Tifa….'

They shifted and she was underneath him then pulling hungrily at his back as if the mere cloths they wore put too much distance between them. This sated she grabbed his hands and gently forced them under her top. 'Tifa…. Well……. If this is what she wants I don't see why I should deny….' Cloud was nervous he knew well one false move could be disastrous.

He took control again gently brushing her sides with velvet fingertips, and sending shivers up her spine. 'Cloud that's not fair you jerk….. You know I can't stand that' she screamed at the pleasure in her mind. 'Wow she's into this…… are we gona…. Gulp……' he nervously pulled his hand back until she took control again forcing him to continue. 'Okay geez your choice I guess…….. Damn her skin is so soft….. Tifa……'

"Teef have I ever told you how beautiful you are"

"Cloud I thought we went through this already you suck at compliments….. But no you haven't……. why."

"You're ……. All the colors I could never be……… everything I've ever wanted and all that I've needed. My light……….. My shelter…….. My best friend………."

"So articulate…….. Save it for the wedding babe…….." she giggled at his rare display of poeticism and brushed his lips with hers "right now I wana give you something."

"What…" 'Tifa…. We can't do that yet….'

"Me………" she was shy.

"Tifa…."

"Cloud if you keep running I'm just going to follow you until you come back to me……… and I can already tell you want me……."

"I do Tifa."

"Then come here."

"We shouldn't not yet…."

"Oh you pervert I didn't mean that…."

"huh?" 'way to go you idiot.'

"I just want you to…….. I don't know how to put this………"

"put words into action" 'shut up you moron she's gona kill you'

"yes" her eyes pleaded with him.

He finally clicked. He understood what she wanted. 'you could've said that earlier. Would've saved me a lot of trouble earlier…..' he traced her face with his hand and watched as her eyes closed softly. 'she just wanted some attention….. humph now I feel like a dumb ass' he followed his former hands path with his lips. He tasted her skin and felt the texture of her as he gently sipped at her with reverence. 'god she tastes like sugar….. I think I could get use to this…….' He continued down her neck and to the base of her shoulder where he delivered a carefully placed line of kisses to her collarbone until she arched upward and startled him into ceasing his actions. 'uh oh…. May not wana do that?'

"don't stop." She whined with something resembling disappointment.

He resumed his progress and found her making soft noises behind her chest. 'she's really into this.' He traced her curves with his hands as his lips returned to her like a pet to its master.

"mmmm" she mumbled against his lips incoherently. "clou……mm…."

With Tifa unable to see he finally let the one thing that he had never allowed but twice before to happen. He smiled. Contented and warm it wasn't a casual grin or a cheap smirk that was common for him. It was a true smile. 'you don't have to speak Tifa….. I can hear it in the way you move.'

The bar downstairs at this time was getting restless again and zack could tell that cloud and Tifa were having a private moment due to his heightened senses picking up muffled laughs and a loud bang. However he hadn't anticipated Marlene and Denzel to be coming down the stairs and almost proverbially dragging a bewildered Koty behind them.

"hey you... we gots some talkin to do." Barret assaulted his ears with a deep bark.

"papa! Leave'em lone. He didn't hurt her." Marlene whined.

"oh…. I see…. It's about Tifa." The man incurred as he halted bringing Marlene to a dead halt. "yes……. I apologize for my gruff behavior but at the moment time was not a luxury and she was being how I can put this…." He yanked his arm from the little girls grasp with an exasperated grimace. "stubborn."

"whatever. Just don't manhandle my girl like that no more. Or you gona get real friendly with my cannon. "the man taunted as he brought the metallic appendage into Koty's view. "ya dig?"

"hmmm?"

"ugaaa…. He means do you understand him you murderous bastard?!!" Yuffie incurred as she shoved him out of her path.

"you are angry with me….. why?"

"you killed them you animal." She turned around to deliver a glare but when she met his eyes she stopped.

The expression he bore was one of simplicity confusion mixed with a deep seated sadness. His eyes held a map to a world of pain she could not describe. 'oh no you're not pulling a puppy face and getting off from all of the people you've killed.'

"just go away you……. You ……… just get outa here!"

"I apologize for your inconvenience….." he lowered his head as his expression changed to a more serious demeanor and he headed for the door. "ill take my leave of you now."

"wait…." Shelke stepped in. "come with me…."

"why…?"

"Yuffie just needs some time…. And you could use some recuperation time yourself…….. ill keep the rest of them at bay…. But don't leave yet……. Tifa……… she still needs you."

"they've made it quite clear that I am not necessary."

"no…. don't listen to Yuffie……. She tends to get emotional and jumps to conclusions. And Barret……….. I haven't known him long but he's a good person just simply over protective….. I want to talk to you though."

"I vote you just get the hell out and save us all the trouble." Yuffie barked vindictively.

"and I vote you shut yer bratty trap" cid spoke up to silence Yuffie. "before you make him mad and I have to pick your ass off the floor."

"cid!" Shear scolded him and ushered the children away from the bar. "watch your language around Marlene"

"oh please Barret'll teach'er what I don't."

"not the point you idiot…. If you don't watch your language ill take your cigarettes." A grin played her face.

"now Shear sweetheart please don't be like that."

"do be careful before passing judgment Yuffie…… Koty hasn't done a thing but your reckless nature could easily make enemies of the wrong people." Shelke paid no heed to the bickering couple as she shot a disproving look in her direction.

Koty made no attempt to look like he was further interested as he watched zack and Aerith curled up with each other on a sofa near the back wall. 'so that was their connection… they are lovers…….. an odd couple to be sure…… I wonder…….. I shall not intervene in their affairs……huh? Tifa is having difficulty controlling her emotions…….. I can feel her distress from here…….. cloud must be a strong lover.' He thought to himself before being dragged outside by Shelke.

Once outside she ushered him to sit on the sidewalk with her.

"Koty……. Tell me something." She gazed far away from her seemingly in no particular direction as she rested her chin on the knuckles of her hand.

"what is it you wish to know?" He had obviously expected a scolding but he seemed as ready to give answers as he was to leave moments before.

"why do you stay…….. wait…… more importantly………. Why do you help cloud… and Tifa?"


	21. dance for me

This is the turning point the fulcrum the axis where it all goes awry. Pay attention kiddos and all shall become clear.

Dance for Me.:

"Why do you stay…….. Wait…… more importantly………. Why do you help cloud… and Tifa?" Shelke paused for a moment to look into his eyes. A cold grey as usual. To her however they bore an interesting color. She had seen many different and odd colors for eyes but his bore unique silver like color to them. It was like staring at a finely crafted blade. The sheen in the chrome like orbs was intense and full of luster.

"I…… I've never……."

"Go on…….." 'I wonder why he's so nervous'

"I've never had a….. Family……."

'Sad….. I feel your pain.' "And you think that by helping them you're closer to having family"

He made no response but it seemed to Shelke that she had struck a nerve. 'I see……. And that's why he seems so eager to protect the children…….' She didn't notice that the rain had come back for seconds and a small drizzle had started moments before the sun began to dip over the horizon.

"Why so sad..?"

"It is…….. Painful to look at you….." he responded as he stared at the ground.

"Because I look like her."

No response came. Her advances on him were obviously taking their toll. 'He seems so….. Lost….. I wonder if I could…….'

Inside cloud was busy doing his best to keep from being perverted. 'That's right I've got you right where I want you…. I wonder if I locked the door…. Oh well….. I gave her the ring they'll get over it.

"Clou….mmmmm" she wasn't given the opportunity to speak. "I…… mmmmm…… lo…..mmmm…..yo………."

"Don't worry about the words I can read your body just as well."

"You like it when I dance huh." She teased him.

"Maybe…"

"How can I make sure that you keep away from the ladies……? You know it could be really hard with Aerith as competition."

"Dance for me."

"Cloud!" she looked at him with a shocked smile. "Naughty"

"Well you were already doing such a good job."

"Oh. I see so if I."

Down stairs zack was busy wooing Aerith and playing dodge ball with Yuffie.

"Hey you two knock it off. We have serious issues at hand and you two are playing suck face. Gosh Aerith I would have thought you had better sense than that. How long have you known this guy?" Yuffie scoffed at the couple in disgust as she tossed another paper wad from the pad she had taken refuge from the boredom in.

"A lot longer than I've known you... and thank you very much we were not playing suck face. We were kissing there's a difference." The flower girl retorted as she planted another kiss upon the now blushing soldier.

"As if….. You two can't have known each….. Wait……. Ewe…… Aerith you do know he's been……. Ahh never mind."

"Jealous much….." she teased the ninja further.

"No way. Watch this." The girl suddenly turned on her heals and marched in the direction of Vincent valentine. "Come 'ere my little vampire."

It wasn't for the fact that it was welcomed but rather for the fact that it was sudden that Vincent was caught off guard. He was shocked and slightly defensive as Yuffie pulled his ever-present high collar down and landed a sloppy unabashed kiss straight to his lips.

"Whooo hoo……. Way to go ninja girl……" Aerith applauded her for her bravery before noticing that Yuffie was now trapped between a very dangerous glare and the embrace of a metallic claw. "Oh dear."

The stare was like fire and Yuffie was being burned alive. 'Shitohshitohshitohshit.' She was cursing her stupidity at the fact that she was now mere inches from her 'vampire' but inevitably going to die as a result. 'Oh…. Fuck me.'

"Yuffie……… why did you do that." He glared at her with eyes resembling punishment to come.

"Heheh….. My Vincent what strong hands you have." 'Please don't choke me with them…. Gulp'

"Not amusing…. Don't change the subject." His tone was unreadable.

"I was just….. Vincent please let me explain…"

"No excuses" a smirk crossed his face. "You can't get away from this"

"From what……. Guys you wana help me out here I kina value my life." 'Gulp……. And my head at this moment…… what did I do to deserve this….. Oh wait……. Yeah I did man handle Vincent….. Doh…. Not a bright idea yuffs.'

"Oh no you cannot escape what I bring about." His eyes locked with hers and her heart skipped a beat.

'Its Vince he wouldn't hurt you….. Would he….. Not vinvin…….. Oh shit'

Outside the rain had started to fall at a rather heavy rate soaking Shelke and her now silent subject of interest.

"So… ummm…….. I take it you've never met many girls before……. If it helps we don't bite."

Silence pervaded him as he watched the rain with an almost trance like facial expression

'Hmmmm so casual doesn't break his concentration…….. I have to get his mind off of her if I'm going to get anywhere……' "Well…. What about materia have you heard about that…?"

Still silence

'so equipment is no object…… maybe I just have to talk about her to get him to open up…… a synaptic net dive would prove cumbersome being that I would have to convince him to get in the machine and there's no telling his reaction to straight mako power.'

"I'm sorry Shelke……. I do not mean to ignore you….. My thoughts are just…… far spanning." He murmured.

"You loved her didn't you?"

"Uh………. Yes………. But…….."

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love……. I know what it's like to be the reason their gone as well……." She looked up at him to notice that he was sizing her up.

He was scanning every inch of her. Every dip and curve was followed by an expert eye and with that eye she could swear she saw a slightest hint of admiration. 'Is he…. Checking me out…? Well….. Not that I mind the attention but…..'

"What is it?" she quizzed him with a shy glance.

"It's nothing."

"I'm not her and I don't claim to be…… but you don't have to avoid me………. You can look if you want." 'I'm acting like a child but he seems to respond to this kind of behavior. Maybe it's because he isn't use to it……… hmmmm…..'

"Oh…. Um……." He averted his eyes quickly after looking downward.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She hadn't noticed before but the shirt she was wearing was fitting rather snuggly due to the rain. 'So he is human that's obvious…… but... why is he so……. Child like….. He acts as though he should be ashamed of looking…….' She paid no attention to the blush creeping to the man's face as she attempted to hide her endowments beneath her arms. "Sorry…… I forgot it was raining for a moment……… why are you so nervous…….. Haven't you ever seen a girl before...?"

"Uhhh……" the nervous expression on his face told her it was a definite no.

At this time cloud was intently watching Tifa. She was dancing in his arms. Not literally but to an emotional extent her body was dancing, showing her approval of him through short gasps and hungry eyes as he cascaded down her body with artist's hands.

He moved slowly down her torso. Feeling heat and muscle tension as she drew deep of the air that halted midway of her chest he relished the look of contentment in her eyes. She wasn't thinking of anything at this moment but him. 'God she's really into this….. Oh Tifa I really want you but………'

She smiled at him softly before allowing his hand to move to her belly. 'This is too much I gota get to him somehow…….. Oh cloud please……. This is torture……..' her mind was a blur of seductive thoughts and an insatiable appetite for affection. She slowly began ushering him to lift her clothing.

He played along allowing her to tell him exactly what she wanted. 'Tifa…. I'm not gona deny you anymore……… just tell me what you want…………..' he looked directly at her eyes as her shirt was removed. 'Don't look down you perv. You gota be sensitive……..'

"Cloud…… cloud….." she pulled his face close to her as she whispered. "What's wrong baby….. Did I do something?"

"No it's nothing…"

"Why won't you look at me…….. Am I…….."

"no." he kissed her defiantly "you're beautiful Tifa!"

"Then…. Why…."

"I just…… I don't wana……… make you mad…….."

"You thought I'd be mad that you looked? Cloud I get a thousand hands on my ass every week and the only one who I would allow to wont because he's too chicken to. Cloud I want you to look at me…. Please…….. I don't want anyone else to….. Please……"

He did as she requested. She was beautiful. Every part of her. Her eyes, her hair, her face, and her body. She was the brash goddess he had envisioned and more. 'Damit…… Tifa…. You have no idea what you're doing………. What am I saying you probably know exactly what you're doing…?'

Shelke was at a loss for words. She had dealt with someone who had limited experience with women she had found that Vincent as old as he was had only had Lucrecia to contend with. But the vibe that she got from Koty was that he had no experience short of maybe a kiss and holding hands. 'You really are a lost child. Vincent wasn't just being spiteful because of me………. Interesting.'

"So I take it you and….?"

"Ka…..Kara…."

"Right I take it you two didn't……?"

"No…. we were close but I was merely a guardian of the temple not an inhabitant."

"Such a way with words…." She mentally laughed but physically kept her monotone.

"You are not like cloud and the others….. You are more detached….. Why is that?"

"Emotions can be useful… if kept in check….. Otherwise they become overwhelming."

"Point taken……." His vision connected with something in the distance and before she could react he stood and something resembling a smoke grenade slammed into him.

He was enveloped in smoke and a dark tone overtook his voice as he spoke. "Shelke get cloud and the others. Tell them to get to shelter away from here."

"Okay." She stood and noticed him leap from the haze with amazing speed. 'For a child's mentality he is certainly capable of handling himself on the field.'

She watched as he moved forward and eventually found that which she took as his target. It was a group of men clad in strange armor and all of them seemed to be marching on seventh heaven.

Without further consideration she left to warn the others.

Inside the group was sharing an anticipation of what Vincent's next actions were going to be.

"Vincent please….." Yuffie was apparently smiled upon by leviathan that day. For suddenly Vincent's attention was drawn elsewhere as a loud slam was reverberated through the house.

"Shelke" the man spoke cryptically.

"We have to get out of here." She was frazzled.

The following gunshots made it apparent what purpose she had for leaving but the question remained as to where they would go. Cloud and Tifa were still upstairs probably getting a head start on their honeymoon and the kids and Shera would not be able to keep up with the rest of the crew.

A loud crash made it painfully obvious they weren't going anywhere.

"Koty!!" Shelke looked back to see the front wall of seventh heaven had been knocked down with great force and the object of such force was an injured Koty.

"Stay back…… all of you seek refuge outside of the city……."

"Oh it won't do you any good to run now private the fire has come for you." Burdock's voice was heard cackling as he stepped through the giant hole in the wall. "Evenin all. As you've probably noticed private Williams here is not as…. 'Normal.' As one would expect."

"More human than you though you monster." Koty spat at him as he rose to take his stance again his arm glowing with vibrant hatred.

"Kid you aint lie'in." the man laughed as his right arm began to resonate a similar aura.

"Stop this burdock the consequences could be cataclysmic."

"You're still just a kid…… you haven't learned what that toy of yours is for." Burdock's voice took on an all too familiar darkness to it as he slammed? Koty into the far right wall. "Although I must admit yours is slightly superior this particular variation of that arm of yours is quite something. Almost befitting a king of reality don't you think?"

"You conceited wretched human." Koty was angry. An emotion that until recently had not been displayed. "You think this is a mere article. No you fool it is the apocalypse incarnate."

"Then this is my apocalypse welcome to it."

"No!"

Shelke watched in horror as the man's right hand held up a large what appeared to be a ball of shear energy. He crushed it in his hand an unleashed a blinding flash of light.

She knew full well that it was the end of seventh heaven. But before the pain she had braced herself to receive could connect she felt a slight nausea hit her and she fell to her knees.

"What….hahhh……" she gasped for air as she looked up to realize that edge was miles away and the current group stood gathered around what appeared to be the tattered remains of a motor bike.

Every one was there and safe. 'This isn't possible.' She stood despite the nausea and looked at edge. The city was at least ten miles away. 'There's no possible way.' She had thought that it was a dream until she began to look around and find that the others were just as stunned as she was.

A shrill cry from Tifa made it all come flooding back to reality they had somehow survived but edge as a city would suffer greatly. The tall mushroom shaped cloud loomed over the city and signaled instant death for its inhabitants.

"No……!" clouds voice was heard shouting as he ran towards the city a few feet in front of Shelke's line of sight.

"That was…. Edge….." Yuffie whimpered "seventh heaven……. Oh Tifa I'm so sorry"

"It's…… gone…….." Tifa seemed devastated. "What are we going to do now?"

"You will wait….. I will finish this" Koty stood and the surrounding group looked at him.

His armor from prior fell from his body revealing a lean but battle scared torso. His hair ran to the tips of his shoulders and his face bore an obvious determination. However despite his dangerous appearance Tifa could tell that his power was nearly gone.

"Koty… no if you go now you'll be killed." She tried to halt him.

"That is the price I pay to be free!!!!!!" he shouted. He had never shouted at Tifa before and it seemed to her that he had accepted fate. "I have caused so much pain….. My death is the least expensive thing I can muster as penance for my sins. You have lost your home…… you have nearly lost your lives. I will not let burdock live………….. This is for Jonah."

"Koty no!! Please no you'll die out there"

"So be it. I will not let them destroy my family."

"Family?" 'Now I get it…..' "No Koty no!!!!"


	22. fallout

Well. I've received some pretty good reactions from you the fans and to be honest…. I'm relishing the feeling of suspense myself. Oooooh its just getting good. Sadly though now is the one chapter I feel will bring a tear to eyes and a feeling of injustice towards the story's plot. This will probably be a fairly long chapter and I hope to wrap things up before June as I have to ship off for fort Benn by then.

Now without further delay I give you the begging of the end. Hold your nose cause here goes the cold water.

Fall out:

"Koty no!! Please no you'll die out there"

"So be it. I will not let them destroy my family."

"Family?" 'Now I get it…..' "No Koty no!!!!"

It was the last conversation she thought she would share with the man she had come to favor as a brother. Or was it just a brother. She had often times saw him as a physically grown Denzel. Brother son or just a passerby it made no difference to her. She knew now why he had stayed, why he had been so willing to help. It wasn't that he saw his old friends in them. He had hoped to make new friends. He wanted a family. He had even referred to her as sister which at the time was slightly disturbing; however it seemed now to make sense. He hadn't remembered Jonah or Elizabeth until after he met Tifa. He had simply wanted to exist. He wanted a family.

"Koty no…… please don't…….. Little brother please." 'Please let this work'

He stopped in his tracks without even turning. 'Oh thank god.'

"Koty…… you're too weak to march off into battle against that." Cloud shocked her as he moved forward to the man. "Please…….. You asked us for time." 'Cloud what are you doing?' Tifa listened with awe. "Let us give you something else….. Time doesn't seem to be an option…… but we wana…….. I wana give you a reason………. A reason to live……."

"What reason cloud….. I am a murderer……….. I am a drifter……… I am a destroyer…… a monster…….. Demon….. I cause pain and bring discord….. If I die…. What consequence is it…… what reason should…….. What reason could I possibly have?" Koty allowed a defeated yet determined tone overflow from him.

"Everyone deserves a reason….. And we need you……"

"My strength is best left alone. If I die they would no longer need to chase you and my strength would be unnecessary."

"You're still thinking too hard man." Zack butted in. "don't think of it from a tactical stand point. You gota think with your heart not your head."

"I don't understand."

"Do you know why Kara died Koty?" red was next.

"Enlighten me oh strange feline." He sounded sarcastic and slightly impressed at the same time.

"She loved you…. She didn't die because she was afraid of lithium. She didn't die because she saw no other option. She died to give you the strength to live free of the chains of bondage. So that you could exist. But if she were to live you would have died. However in the same sentence if she had died earlier than that you would have died. Love kept you alive this long. Now listen to cloud. He has something to ask." He looked over at cloud as if handing the situation over to him.

"Koty" cloud put a hand on the stalwart mans shoulder. "You said you wouldn't let them destroy your family…… I know that it probably to you counted as a slip of the tongue but……. To me……….. All I had growing up was my mother………. When you came along I was the worst of the worst………. I didn't care but for one person and it wasn't even me……. I thought that my only friend in the world would rather I just die and fall of the edge of the earth……. But……… I had made a promise……….. The same promise Kara made to you……. I told them I would be with them till the end……. Koty……… Kara is still there……….. And now….. Now I wana be there………… I know what it's like to feel like you're alone…….. I know what it feels like to be against all odds…… I know what it's like to push forward when you're about to break……….. And I want……… I want you to know….. That even though I haven't known you long……. That…….. That I can't stand the thought of letting you die………"

"I deserve as much."

"No you don't and stop saying that" Tifa sobbed as she looked at him. "They did this to you. They destroyed your life and you're pride…….. You didn't kill them because it brought you satisfaction. You didn't laugh at the sight of Jonah dying or at the blood of those soldiers covering your hand. You don't deserve any of this…….."

"Tifa" cloud turned to her as if to calm her. "Koty it's like you said we're family……….. I haven't had but one person I called family until you came along…. And I just feel like……. Like maybe you're part of my family……. Even if I don't know you that well….. I feel like we've known each other for a long time. And I just…….. I want you to be there……… later……… so that." He trailed off.

"Cloud…….. I am not human." Koty turned a hesitant eye. "I need no mercy pity or sympathy."

"Damit I'm not pitying you………. I love you……… I feel like if I let you die……… that I may as well have let Denzel die………. Or let Yuffie or Vincent……… you mean as much to me as they do……"

"Why…… you don't know me………. You don't have any ties to bind you…….. At first you seemed so eager to do lithium's job personally…….. Why such a change…"

"Because that's before I realized….. That you're……..you're like me………… lost…….. Alone… and fighting for a chance to make it all right."

His head lowered. He had apparently been afflicted by clouds words. 'Please don't let him do this… if there's anyone up there make him stop.'

"Family………" he said the word as if analyzing it. "Family……. I don't know what that means……"

"But you talk like you do." Cloud backed away a few steps.

"Do I?"

"You wana find out? Then stay…… we'll be your family….."

"Cloud……… I want to believe……….. I want to believe your words…….. But….."

"But nothing ya creepy bastard." cid barked over the man "you're stuck with us…… whether or not Yuffie or you like it." He aimed the comment at the still fuming Yuffie who sat heaving on the ground behind them.

"And you I have not been acquainted with….."

"Cid highwind…… best damn pilot to ever grace the skies….. Better not forget it either….. Got that."

"Cid……. And you I presume are…?" he looked at Barret who looked around rather nervously.

"Just call me Barret." Barret gruffly cleared his throat.

"And this strange talking feline…?"

"You may call me red….." the cat purred "everyone else seems to have a liking to that name. But names aren't important. It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Like wise…… I already know the four of you." He exchanged glances between cloud Tifa Yuffie and Shelke. "And zack………. And miss Gainsborough"

"Aerith." She informed him.

"And I know you two as well………. Denzel……. Marlene…….. Oh I almost forgot…… Marlene I believe you left this in my safety……" he held out his hand and with a burst of light he held the plushy form of 'mog' dangling loosely from his fingertips.

"Mog!!!" the little girl squealed as she ran to retrieve it.

"And you are" he glance at Shera as if confused.

"Names Shera hun" she walked up behind cid and locked her arm around his.

"And Vincent I know very well."

He received a gruff nod in response before looking around to see the tattered pieces of metal.

"I apologize for our current predicament…. I am too weak to take us any further." He looked around for a moment before his eyes again went black. "However I can make the trip slightly less strenuous."

Cloud was baffled as the broken pieces of metal he had known as fenrir collected and seemed to meld back together. 'What the hell…. How does he do that…..' the pieces snapped and bent with the groan of stress and seemed to melt together as they joined. As the moments passed the swords that lay around them began to find their homes in the sheath compartments they had come from. Then as if the wreck had never happened fenrir stood proud and almost brand new before the group.

"There…….. That should hold……" Koty collapsed from exhaustion and cloud knelt beside him.

"You okay?" He caught him as he fell forward. "Take that as a no."

"I need to rest….. I will be fine….. I just need…… time." He was unconscious in moments and the familiar aura around him began again.

"Geez what the." Cloud dropped the man and backed away. "What the hell?"

"He's recovering……. Give him a moment…… someone should stay with him." Shelke concluded before standing.

"I'll do it Shelke you need some sleep. And it'll take a while to get anywhere from here……. By the way" Tifa was next to step into the conversation "where are we gona go…….. Edge is out of the question and all the other cities are miles away"

"Midgar…….. The church…………" cloud's voice commanded authority "it's the last place they'll expect us to go and with Koty down we can't hope to fight them all. We need to buy some time and think of a battle plan…."

"That's spikes for ya always thinkin ahead" zack slapped his back with approval. "But how are we all gona fit on the bike man."

"We'll just have to make multiple trips…… I'll get you guys to midgar and then ill ride out to kalm with someone to get another means of transport. Till then we need to lay low."

"Hey spear head…… could we make it to my place? I got a bird on standby we could use that….." cid laughed. "Didn't think about that did ya"

"What about reeve?" Shelke inquired "the WRO could assist us with this…. We need all the help we can get."

"Good thinking." Cloud commended her for her swift mind. He had almost forgotten about the WRO "we could use the extra man power. But first we need to get to midgar and wait out the night so that we don't attract too much attention… with lithium now controlling well……. What's left of edge……… we can't take the risk of being caught out in the open. It'll take a few hours…… ill take the kids first…..Yuffie you're pretty small………."

"Hey" she retorted "I'm not small I'm fun sized."

"Still you and the kids need to come with me…… then we'll draw straws I guess…… Tifa you sure you can handle yourself out here." He was obviously worried but knew well that when Tifa made up her mind there was no changing it.

"I'll be fine……. Someone needs to watch him and I'm not helpless by any means. Besides this way I'll get to ride later. May get some onboard action." She winked at him bringing a chuckle from Aerith and a hearty laugh from Barret. "Go on the sooner the better. Denzel Marlene you better behave…….. And Yuffie that goes double for you."

Sarcastic gestures and a few happy bounces from Marlene ended the conversation and cloud revved the surprisingly stable engine. 'Now I gotta ask him how he did that trick…… may come in handy' he pulled the handle bar and noticed a large slice of the front guard missing. 'That must be from the souvenir I kept…… gota get that fixed……. But for now…… gota ride…….'

Again he took to her. His mistress in waiting had successfully made him keep his promise but at the same time had nearly made him break it. She was a happy hostess for the odd trio. However cloud was now more shell shocked to say the least. He had someone to come home to and as much as he loved his mistress he loved Tifa far more. 'I need to keep it steady… I can't risk it now.'

He rode her miles with reverence and caution. Several times that night. It was the last he would partake of her in hope. However he knew when all of the battles had ceased he would again call for her comfort from time to time. 'When all of this is done……. I quit…….. And Tifa…… I'm gona make her quit……. I'll take over the bar and she can worry about herself……. I'll deal with all of it……. But for right now we need to rebuild it……… I can't say that Koty didn't bring this with him that would be a lie. But I can say that I don't blame him……. He had no intention of ever hurting us………' his last run had required him to ride with Vincent. An off feeling to be certain. He knew cid and Barret would make jokes the whole way about cloud simply wanting to take them out into the desert and have his way. But not Vincent he was quiet, too quiet. He rode in silence a careful hand coddling Cerberus like a small child.

After the estranged jokes and awkward silence that followed he only had four more left. Zack and Aerith and then Tifa and Koty. 'Zack may can squeeze Aerith between us…….. As for Koty I guess he's ridding bitch when we get back.'

"Cloud" Vincent called to him before throwing him a small pouch. "That should help Koty….. I managed to collect these from Tifa's room. Koty seems to be able to handle it well so give it to him he'll know what to do."

"What is it? Mako" he questioned rhetorically with no true response from the stalwart gunman.

'Guess I have no choice…… ill have to hide it from Tifa……. Don't want her getting these.' The ride back was long and took several minutes and by the time he came back darkness had fallen. 'Gota make this quick……. Don't wana be out here when the guard hounds start scavenging.'

He came upon the location he had left from to find a small fire and zack using his buster sword as a prop and sleeping with Aerith cuddled closely in his lap. 'Now aint that sweet. Friggin idiot…… he could get killed sleeping out here……. Not that he thinks about those things.'

"Strife…. Your back…… Tifa is sleeping………." Koty's voice alerted him that the group was well defended.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes….. She is tired though……… I'm sorry though I am now physically restored I have no more power……. I have been sapped. It will take several hours to regenerate my strength."

"Its okay……… hey…… I heard from Vincent that you were able to control this." He held up the pouch and shook it for good measure. "You know what this is right."

"Yes…… I am aware of its contents …….. I had found it on Tifa's desk a few nights ago and had not the knowledge of what the substance was………. But after my contract I have tasted its power."

"Here take these then…….. I don't want Tifa to get a hold of them."

"I understand….. I can put this to some use now however…….. But this would mean I would be down for a few hours…….."

"We'll watch you…….. I trust your judgment on this……."

"Thank you cloud……. Now please wake the others this will need to be quick." He removed a small glowing syringe and looked at cloud before pocketing the pouch. "I will only have a few minutes of power……. Now hurry."

He walked over to the sleeping girl lying next to the fire on what appeared to be her jacket folded and fluffed. 'She looks so tired but I have to hurry the minute that stuff gets sunk in Koty won't last long…………'

"Tifa….. Tifa babe you need to get up." he shook her gently to alert her.

"Mmmm….. You're back…… wait…….. Where's Koty………" she moaned as she sat up and glanced around groggily "did he..?"

"He's fine but we have to go. Hurry get woke up quick it won't end well."

"What about zack and Aerith? Are they?"

"Ill deal with it just worry about yourself for now." He left her to prepare and then moved to the couple by the sword. "Hey you two……… come on love birds lets go…………." He was getting impatient.

Walking to behind the sword he yanked the hilt. It lifted with ease and Zack's head met the ground with a thud.

"Aw man what the hell?" the still sleepy soldier looked up with surprised eyes.

"We gota move zack……… ill explain later. Get Aerith up."

As the sleepy man began to wake his partner cloud looked at Koty. His eyes were glowing and he seemed to carry an intense aura around him.

"How much…..?" cloud stared him down with concern in his eyes obvious.

"Fourth……. A fourth of this should suffice for a small jump…….." his voice was strained "are we prepared?"

"Yeah…… alright guys.." he slammed the buster swords blade deep into the earth. "Brace yourself."

The words were spoken too late and the group found themselves again cursed with the misfortune of having the oh so familiar nausea.

"Sonuva" zack was the first to be hit.

"Damit…." Tifa was next.

"Cloud…… you seem to be unaffected…… you are indeed very strong." Koty was oddly surprised by cloud's lack of affliction.

Aerith never spoke she simply sat very still with her hands covering her mouth. 'Must be pretty bad for her.' Cloud thought to himself before noticing Koty fall.

"Koty!" he moved quickly to him. "You alright."

He was out and cloud was sure it was the mako. 'Well we'd better get some sleep…… I guess I'm keeping an eye on Koty…… '

"Is he alright" Vincent thundered from behind him.

"Christ Vincent you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry… but he is radiating mako energy…… I take it that he stalled on more than a few milligrams."

"Only a fourth needle. I think he'll be fine…… but I'll keep an eye on him….. We don't want him falling out tomorrow morning for a fight."

"Don't worry too much about him…….. I think he's changed his mind." Vincent stalked off to leave cloud to himself.

'This is gona be a long couple of days.' As he watched Koty begin to glow again he wracked his mind for an answer as to why the man had decided to stay. 'He never had a family before…….? Just like Denzel…………… this is cruel………. Shinra never chased us like this…….. These guys are just after his power…….. And from the looks of things they'll do anything including destroying innocent lives to get it….. Well…….. We won't let them have their way' He stood and walked away from the man.

"You rest….. It'll be better in the morning…….. Promise……." He left his silent promise to the man before leaving to assist Tifa. "Pretty rough I take it."

"ughhhah…….. yeah…… I'm okay though…..cloud what are you doing." She struggled for a moment as she was lifted into his arms.

"taking you somewhere quiet." He knew the church even in the dim moonlight.

He walked away from the spot where Tifa had been hunched over for several minutes to walk over to the patch of flowers. Aerith it seemed had fallen asleep soon after arrival on a pew next to zack at the far end of the church. Shera and cid had apparently followed suit soon after. Vincent had seemed to disappeared along with red and Shelke watched Koty like a protective angel from afar. Marlene and Denzel had fallen asleep on Yuffie's lap and she sat with her eyes closed and appeared to be meditating.

'well that's new. I guess everyone's tired….. it's been a long few hours….. I guess we should get some rest.'

"Tifa?" he whispered cautiously.

"what is it baby? Is something wrong." She looked into his eyes for a moment.

"I'm……. I……… I won't deny you any more………. If you want to do this then I guess……. What I mean to say is……."

"shhhh……. You don't need to say anything I understand your eyes……… I know…….. and I want to………. But for your sake and well the rest of the group…….. lets save it for the honeymoon." She kissed him and felt him drop to his knees before slowly lowering her to the flowers below. "cloud……… your eyes are so beautiful in the moon light……….."

"Tifa……… I won't……… I won't let you go…… please……….just….."

"no more words……. Just dance for me………"

It was the most passionate that he had been with her. He felt his heart pour out for her. As if the sky were coming down he kissed her. He landed elegant kisses along her neck and shoulder. Pulling her tank top straps aside to reveal the skin that hid beneath he grazed her collar bone with gentle kisses and feverishly drank from her soft moans.

'Ill protect you' he thought to himself.

"cloud….. yes……. Ohhh…..more…….."

'yes my love' he moved down her chest with swift careful fingers.

"that's……… ohhh….. cloud…….mmmmmmm"

'its all for you just tell me what you want' he let her guide his hands past her sternum and onto her supple breasts. 'wow…..Koty did pull a lot of power now that I think about it…… he must have gotten her clothes too….. he did have Marlene's doll………. And he did fix fenrir……. And from the looks of things he got the buster too……….. either he's smart or there's a proximity thing for that warp of his….. oh well…… damn……. Focus idiot she's callin you' he massaged her carefully making sure to take in the feeling of her skin as she slipped his fingertips underneath her clothes. 'she's so soft……… wait what's she doing.'

She guided his hand slowly down her torso. Making him feel her muscles and marvel at her curves she pushed forward on his hand. 'god does she have any idea what she's doing………. Stupid of course she does she's getting off on this as much as you are' down her chest and over her stomach smoothly gliding over her abdomen to her hips. He was indeed enjoying himself but he was shocked to notice that she too seemed to take a great pleasure in his touch. 'she wants this so badly…. That's one thing I have to thank fukin sephiroth for………. If he hadn't burned fukin nibelheim down I wouldn't have come back to her…….. sad but true….. Tifa what the…..?'

She surprised him again as she used her free hand to kiss him while simultaneously sliding his hand beneath her belt. 'Tifa……. Oh shit…….. oh…..OH!' his hand met with damp curls and an epiphany dawned upon him what she was doing.

"Tifa?" he whispered her name as if hiding from her.

"please….. I don't want anyone else to do this……… only you……….. but I want you to so bad…….." she silently heaved in between words. "you feel so good…… and I love you so much…….. please cloud….."

'she's never been so forward before…… or maybe I just wasn't paying attention close enough…… oh…….oh Tifa don't do that.' She pressed on his ring finger applying pressure to her femininity 'Tifa! I cant do that…… not here in front of every one.'

"what's wrong…… too much?" she released his hand and looked into his eyes with a deep pleading.

"no its just…….. maybe this is the wrong place for this." He looked around hesitantly to notice there were two figures other than Vincent and red missing. 'wait how long have we been here? And?' "Tifa did you see where Denzel went……… and where's Koty?"

"oh my god……..!" she gasped realizing that Denzel had disappeared along with the once incapacitated Koty. "you don't think Koty……. He wouldn't……. no!"

"again…… very good but still you will need to learn to deal with the weight of your weapon" Vincent was listening carefully to the clang of steel on steel as Koty's voice rained down instructions for someone to follow.

"Denzel perhaps you should reconsider this…… you are talented but still very young if anything were to happen cloud would……." Red attempted to speak but was cut short as Denzel snapped at him.

"I have to get stronger……… for cloud…….. and Tifa………. Mom……..and dad I mean……" he was winded. "I have to make them proud."

At this Vincent stood and walked to the boy. "Denzel…….."

"huh" he looked up almost surprised to see the crimson clad man.

"cloud could never be more proud of you. He constantly talks about you and Marlene……. If there were anymore a proud father they wouldn't exist……." He placed a gloved hand upon his shoulder and looked at him profoundly. "he would more than likely disapprove of your decision but I can see your resolve…….. Koty"

"as you wish……" Koty waved his hand as if dismissing someone and Denzel's sword which had been stuck in the ground for the last few moments melted into sand and disappeared.

"how do you do that?" the child marveled at the feet and lifted a handful of the sand that was his blade.

"it is a matter of……" Vincent cut him short.

"its magic Denzel." He scoffed at the man and pushed the child forward.

"magic? That's stupid…… magic is something little kids believe in……."

"your calling me a child?" he looked down.

"no…….I just……….."

"my we live in dark times if someone your age is too world weary to believe in magic."

"but……. The sword."

"I know…… that was magic." Vincent was startled as he ran head long into Tifa who seemed frazzled and worried. "ghaaah"

They collided and were both knocked down. The wind knocked out of both the fighter and the gunman they laid on the ground and appeared almost dead.

"ah crap….. teef……… man…….. hey Vincent you okay……. Tifa……. Tifa?" cloud was first to notice the collapsed duo.

"I'm fine……… how is Tifa" he groaned as he sat up.

"sorry Vince……. I was just………. Denzel!!"she attempted to apologize but upon seeing the boy she immediately dropped the thought and threw her arms around him. "where were you….. and why are you sweating so much….. what have you been doing."

"ti…… I mean…. Mom………… I was training with Koty…." He was shy as he admitted his truth.

"what……. Training……… what do you mean?"

"he wishes to know the ways of war big sister……" the man came forward red following behind him slowly. He seemed to give off a disarming vibe but even with this Tifa was worried. "however he is slightly too small for the weapon he has chosen." She looked at him gravely as she noticed the makeshift sling binding his left arm.

"so you were teaching him?" she was quiet but her voice emulated disdain.

"yes"

"I see. Denzel….."

"Ti…..I mean….. mom I"

"I'm not mad…… just worried…….. are you sure you want to do this?"

"uhhh"

"Denzel……." Cloud was standing over the boy by then and pulled him aside. "come'er buddy….. walk with me a while……… we'll be back by dawn I promise."

as the two walked away Tifa stood and looked at Koty with a rather disdainful air.

"have I done something wrong?" he questioned her with earnest eyes.

"how long."

"pardon?"

"how long have you known this?"

The look was long and sorrowful. It was as if she doubted his credibility.

"he told me only a few hours ago..... he seems hard pressed…… perhaps something he gets from his father."

"you know I don't want him to do this………. Why…….?"

"He requested my tutelage so I accepted him…… he shows promise………. But he fears your disapproval……"

"and you don't? he's my son Koty………. Even if not by blood or paperwork……. I…………. I can't let him be like us………. He deserves better"

"all of you do……. And I'm sorry……….. but I did nothing but teach…….. and Denzel came to me it is his choice not mine. However you are his mother if you wish it sister I can cease his teaching………"

"I don't want him wound up in all of this. But if it's what he wants…… on to another subject. First how the hell did you manage to get my cloths back…." She faked a grin and poked him. "you know I was about to have a really good time…"

"there is a proximity effect enabled when I drag another person through the space time frames. By using the last remaining memory of a person I can instantly pull any person object or 'attire pieces' that they were accustomed…."

"in short we come out having and wearing what we had in your last memory." She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "that about right."

"yes….. I'm sorry…….. I am not accustomed….. to being… how do you say………. Blunt?"

"its fine….. Koty……….. can I ask you something……"

"What troubles you big sister."

"please stop that…….."

"apologies….. Tifa"

"why do you concern yourself with the kids so much. You see m so different around them."

"they are children. They know so very little of life yet their concept of it is so flawless….. they are to be honored…… cherished……. Protected…… you do not think so?"

"you were a kid once too ya know…… you know how it feels to have that naive nature pulled from you……… that's why isn't it……"

"I am aware of my past…… and that the world is not a beautiful place……. The view of a child is so sweet and ignorant……….. I cannot allow lithium or anyone else to poison their innocence…….. like mine."

"I see………… Koty……….. I'm so sorry."

They had been walking for roughly a mile before cloud broke the silence.

"Denzel………"

"Cl…….. dad…… what is it." The boy stuttered with the new word.

"why do you want to fight….?"

"why not……. You and Koty fight….. Tifa and Barret….. even miss Aerith fights….."

"not the point……" he was stern but gentle "Denzel…… Tifa and I have tried to keep you out of fighting…… it's not a good thing to do……"

"why not?" he shouted in protest.

"Denzel…. Tifa……..Koty…… and me……… we've done terrible things. Things we regret…….. we've killed people."

"but that's part of fighting…… people die…"

"Denzel….. it's not that simple……. When we killed sephiroth even the second time it was only out of necessity…… we were……. Forced to do that…….."

"but still if you hadn't fought everyone would have died."

"true….. but do you know why your fighting……. Its different when you're forced to fight. So I'm asking why…… why do you fight?"

"to be strong……… like you……."

"Denzel……"

"I just wanted you to think………"

"Denzel your already stronger than I could ever be."

He embraced the boy with a solemn tear streaming from his eye.

"you've dealt with geostigma…… you lost your home…… your family…….. and you've been alone for such a long time……… I would have cracked long before you…………. Even I can't be that strong…."

"cloud……. Dad……. I"

"if it's what you want to do I won't stop you. But fighting because you wana be strong is not a good reason…….. please…… I don't want you to end up like me…….."

"but cloud."

'he thinks you're a hero….. he wants to be like you moron' he slapped himself mentally.

"look Denzel……I'm not a good guy….. there is no hero in a fight……. Only fighters…….. you can't be stronger……… only better than the next guy…….. promise me you won't fight for the wrong reason….. that's all I ask……." 'don't crack here….'

"why should I fight."

"only to protect the ones you love………" he stood and ruffled the boy's hair. "promise.."

The child took a moment before looking up with a determined smile. "promise….."

"alright now let's get you back Tifa will freak if we don't come back soon……."

"oh yeah…….." he grimaced at the thought.

'Alright……. I hope he understands everything I just said…… gods please don't let him be like me.'

The two walked the expanse back, cloud laughing with both a sincere comic relief and a strong sense of pride as he allowed Denzel to try and carry his sword. The small boy bobbled from side to side and almost toppled over several times before finally deciding to drag the hulking metal mass.

By the time they arrived cloud was playing piggy back and hefting his sword one handed.

"oh thank god." Tifas voice broke in sobs "are you two okay where have you been?"

"we're fine…. Tifa baby are you gona be aright…. Calm down."

"its dangerous as hell out there and my husband and son are out romping around in the dark…. I was terrified…….. but I'll get over it….. at least your safe…….."

"yeah but I need some help……… he's got a pretty good grip." Cloud nodded to his newly added tumor that was Denzel.

She plucked the boy from his spot before laying him on an unbroken pew. 'phew… glad that hayride is over.' cloud exhaled a long breath before realizing that Tifa was standing literally a centimeter from his face.

"you know between you Denzel and Koty I still haven't gotten any action." She teased as her fingers traced up his chest. "maybe you could help me with this little problem…….."

"well I am the delivery boy…… welcome and thank you for choosing strife delivery. What can I do you for ma'am?"

"well I'm looking for a strong…. Handsome…. Courageous man with a history of heroism and a way with kids….."

"I'm sure we can find one somewhere….. any particular model your looking for?"

"well I was interested in your 'cloud strife' model……. Mind if I play with it first…….?"

'wow she's good' he swallowed hard in an attempt not to kiss her.

'this is so fun….' She giggled at his anxiety 'I never knew he was so good at acting…. Kina sexy when I think about it…… all those times I could've played doctor……'

"I guess you could give it a test run and tell me if you like it" he stammered on his words as she moved closer to his lips 'oh boy this is going to be a long night.'

{note break.: for all of you fans who are reading for the mush I'm sorry that it's been so choppy I'm gona fix that eventually. Any way this is getting fairly long and confusing so I decided to break it up into two different chapters to lessen the confusion. Any way the last chap was about the calm before the storm….. this next one is right down the middle. Between the eyes mess. So read and enjoy.}

Fall out(act 2):

The dreams were sweet to say. They were the first dreams he had in years that were not nightmares. No guns no swords no fighting just him and his family and friends. It always went without saying that if it was too good to be true it wasn't.

The sound of gunfire and sinister laughter broke his sleep. It was right outside and it threatened to end all he loved. 'shit they found us already….. gota get……….. wait where the hell is Koty.'

A voice of dark pleasure echoed from outside. "are all creatures from your world so weak….. hahahah…….. I can defeat all of you blind folded. How do you expect to defeat that which you can't even touch?"

Cloud followed the voice to the outside world where he found Vincent and Cerberus ready but calm.

"what's going on?" he bombarded Vincent instantly after noticing his relaxed stance.

"he seems to take some satisfaction out of obliterating the local wildlife." Vincent responded coldly as he pushed cloud out of the way of a flying guardhoud.

"what the…." As he glanced upwards he saw Koty perched on a stray piece of support beam laughing as if he had been playing a child's game.

"I applaud you for your bravery but I think it is best that you take your pets before I decide I do not wish to play any longer." Koty's laughter ceased though cloud in some sense thought the silence even more disturbing.

Another voice came from the distance and clouds eyes focused on its location. "why you little……." He snapped his vision in the direction of the voice to find that it came from Reno who apparently had been in on the action at some point in time. "nobody and I mean nobody messes with me. I'm gona rip your f'in head off. Let me at him."

Rude was patiently holding him back as Tsung prepared his side arms.

"what are they doing here" cloud whispered in Vincent's direction "if shinra knows where we're at it won't end pretty."

"I don't think they're after Koty if that's what you mean. But Koty seems to be recovering at an alarming rate. It would not be unintelligent for them to try his patience much longer." The cold reply was followed by Tsung stepping forward.

"stranger your impeding Turk business. This is an official command site of the Turks. In this district we are authorized to use lethal……." He was cut off.

"spare me the folderol. I do not abide by your regulations. You will not pass this point as long as I live and I assure you that my life span greatly exceeds yours if you try." The response was with a demonic chuckle as if something funny had been said.

"what are you protecting."

"nunofyur"

"what? What the hell does that mean. What the hell is nunofyur" Reno was confused at the man's strange word.

"none of your business" Koty let out a dark laugh as the Turks face became the crimson of Vincent's cloak.

"I see you will not be upfront but I'll ask again what are you protecting" Tsung's patients was wearing thin and it showed by the way his posture shifted.

"family…. Why……….. you will not pass regardless so why do you need to know."

"we received a call from one of our joint operatives in the WRO Reeve tuesti. He said that a distress beacon was activated here and that it would be too dangerous to try and investigate for a normal team of soldiers. So he called in a favor and asked for us to do the job."

"well then." He grinned as he crouched like a gargoyle on his perch "report back and tell them you found nothing. It will save you the trouble of being dissimilated."

"the call came from a former WRO operative Shelke Rui."

His grin faded and a violent aura swallowed his left arm. "Shelke…… what is your business with her? I will not allow harm to come to her and if you want her you'll have to end me first."

"We are here to extract miss Rui and transport her to safety ….. but you appear too adamant to allow us to complete our mission so please stand aside."

"Koty its okay." Cloud finally spoke up. "they're here to help…." 'I hope'

"ah cloud strife. It has been a while hasn't it. I suppose that Shelke's distress call was for the explosion that happened in edge. We checked the ruins and surmised that you had been killed. I am glad to see that the hero of meteor fall did not perish with his home. And what of Tifa and the children."

"they're fine but that's not your problem. First off why did they send you."

"ah.. well as you know the shinra company has officially collapsed and though we hold an extensive amount of gill in banks world round there is no point for a small collection of operatives to keep such large sums of money. The president is how can I put this….. feeling rather generous lately. He has set up a joint operations team between the Turks and WRO. The WRO provides the man power and SHINRA provides the funds and capabilities. We had a slightly larger team than this but you're stalwart friend has seen a swift end to that."

"sorry… but you shouldn't just expect not to get attacked. You are creeping around an uncontrolled area……. This place is dangerous."

"we were sure of that when we heard that Shelke had been the one to send the distress beacon. She is a former deepground operative. A tsviet generally can handle themselves so we prepared for the worst scenario. However your unnatural compodre seems too strong for any general force to contend with. I doubted it would be pretentious if we had sent in an army to deal with him."

"Koty go inside Vincent and I will deal with them. Don't waste your strength."

Without questioning him Koty launched himself from his position only to meet with Reno's intense glare.

"you I would suggest getting training. Or at the very least humility" he scoffed before following clouds request and retreating to the church again.

"Reno rude. Get the extraction chopper readied." Tsung's vocals demanded of his subordinates before his eyes leveled with clouds. "so if what they say is true edge was attacked."

"yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I apologize. I know edge was your home. But you should know that……."

"what." He sounded almost reluctant to expect good news.

"there were no survivors…… it looked like whatever the explosion didn't kill whoever attacked sent in ground forces to finish off. I'm sorry cloud."

"not your problem."

"We would like you to know that if you require any funding that……"

"not interested. Just get us out of here…… then I don't want to see you or shinra for a while….. got it."

"understood."

He returned to the inside world less agitated with Koty and more the fact that they were enlisting the help of shinra.

"so I take it they spoke the truth." Cloud averted eyes to Koty who was cradling Shelke's head in his lap as he played absentmindedly with her hair.

"don't know but anywhere's better than here….. hey what's you deal with Shelke?"

"I am fond of her."

"seems like a crush."

"don't be ridiculous……. I am far too dangerous for such nonsense. It would only serve to get her killed. Besides I barely know her…….. but I do find her intriguing. She's not like the rest of you"

"how so?"

"she's detached…….. almost indifferent to the feelings of others yet she is not cold. She simply is…… she reminds me of Vincent in this…. However I can see a stirring of gears and clockwork in a heart that does not recognize emotion. Its……. Interesting."

"don't you mean sexy" cloud joked at the man.

"no….. she's intriguing but I don't find a sexual stirring for her…"

'wow I struck a nerve………. Is he blushing……… oh yeah…… I hit the nail on the head.' "well if that's the case why do you play with her hair…….. while she's sleeping."

"oh….um……… I……."

"face it you like her…… don't lie I see the way you always retreat to her…….. and not to mention the fact that she looks like…."

"enough………… please…….. if you have any kindness you will not say her name." is fist clinched as if he were holding back something.

"sorry…….. I didn't mean…….."

"its fine. We need to wake the rest of the group."

"okay. Vincent's waiting outside maybe you should stand watch with him. He and Tsung have a rough history and I don't think it's wise to let them hang around out there alone."

"very well."

As he left cloud noticed that he took great care not to wake the sleeping girl. 'not a crush my ass. You're a horrible liar Koty…… I don't get it…….. I mean she is a lookalike to that Kara girl but there is no way their personalities are the same. Maybe it's like he said. She does seem like a pretty odd person. I guess maybe he wants to see what makes her tick. But I'm not dumb I see the attraction there. Both ways. I got a feeling this is not going to end well for Shelke.' He started to wake the crew and realized that when one was up they all were up. 'damn…. Guess great minds think alike.'

"alright everyone we've got transport we're going to the WRO hq. we need to move quickly if the Mercs zero in on that chopper we'll miss our chance at the element of surprise. I know we've been through so many of these world crisis moments but we've got one more to go through……. We can't let this go…. Edge is gone…… what's gona follow if we don't take action…….."

"Well get it done spiky" Barret growled as a determined smirk crossed his face.

"things will turn out for the best they always do" red purred as he stood.

"we won't let them have their way." Denzel surprised the group as he stood with defiance in his voice.

"Its good to know everyone thinks the same way." Cloud finalized that everyone felt alike.

"are we prepared" Vincent walked in within a few moments. "the Turks are ready. We need to move."

The collection of resolute heroes moved on clouds signal and the long flight to the WRO HQ began. It wasn't long because of distance but long because of the fact that such sorrow overtook the group at the sight of a black cloud towering over the once lively city of edge.

"man oh man….. this is bad……" zack voiced an open opinion on the devastation.

The rest of the group said nothing as they watched Tifa break down and cry into clouds shoulder. They were infuriated, saddened and forlorn. In cloud's eyes they saw a fire for vengeance. In Tifa's weeping they heard the faint frailty of despair. There was nothing left of the place their friends had called home.

Out of the silence they heard the roar of a lion. The shout of a war god rang loudly from the opposite end of the aircraft as the luminescence of Koty's arm increased tenfold.

"I will not abide this! Burdock……. For them you will suffer! You deserve no less than the destruction of your soul. Raaaaaah." His left hand at that slammed into the side of the helicopter causing it to rock.

"jeez man chill don't rock the boat dude." Zack staggered to catch himself as Yuffie struggled with the contents of her stomach. "he will die……… if it is the last breath both of us draw he will meet my reaper……….. I will destroy him."

"I know how you feel Koty…….. but it would be better if we make it to him alive." Cloud protested his current choice of action. "lets just get there first."

The flight afterwards was silent. Short of the sounds of the blades and the occasional dry heave from Yuffie no one made a sound. The ship was destined to land in the same sorrow that it had taken off in.

Once they had reached the base things seemed to calm but the silence didn't relent. Even as reeve greeted them with both worry and relief stretched across his tortured face.

"oh thank goodness…….. they're safe….. cloud!" the executive ran to the group with hopes of figuring out the situation but instead found a handful of broken and despaired heroes. "how are you. Are any of you injured…… cloud ….. cloud."

The man simply stormed past him to the training yard. Followed by an intensely angered Koty.

"Tifa…. Tell me what's going on. I need to know."

She shook her head and walked away only a few words discernable "its gone…. All gone."

"they aint feeling so good. I assume you're the head honcho right?" zack pardoned the rest of the group to consort with reeve."

"and you are?"

"soldier first class zack fair."

"strange your name seems so familiar…… well. It's nice to meet you…… have you any idea what has happened no one seems to want to speak."

"we were attacked reeve…… they wiped out everything." Vincent interrupted.

"I've heard of the explosion and I thought that maybe someone had had an accident I wasn't prepared for a disaster of war. Who did this…….. I couldn't be deepground."

"no its not deepgroud… but it was an attack."

"the soldiers that have come back have started calling the city ruins fall out point………. Fall out for short. Is the devastation really that severe."

"oh hold ya breath it gets worse." Barret twirled a finger in the air as he walked forward to join cloud and Koty. Suddenly people started running away from the training grounds in a panic and explosions mixed with the sounds of clanging metal filled the area.

"what's going on…… you soldier what's happening in there?" reeve interrogated one of the soldiers who had been in the training yard halted to look back.

"Director don't go in there. Those two are crazy….. it's a warzone in there……… its way too dangerous……… they're gona tear the place apart."

"Koty and cloud………. Are they training?" zack quizzed the man.

"they're fighting its unlike anything I've ever seen it's like walking into an artillery fire zone don't go in there"

"well we can't stand here. Let's go."

They rushed the smoke and doorway before realizing what the man meant by war zone. The place was completely ransacked and cloud was rushing Koty like an angry titan. Dodging and slashing at everything that was thrown at him. Koty did likewise and expertly blocked clouds oncoming assault as if swatting a fly.

"shit." Zack jumped out of the way as an airborne Koty was sent slamming into the wall beside him. "Koty."

The man pulled himself from the crater he had made in the metal and appeared unaffected.

"that's it cloud……. Do it………. Unleash it all." He laughed as if enjoying the beating he was receiving.

Cloud said nothing but was clearly irritated. But zack noticed something even more strange than clouds eerie silence.

His eyes were jet black. His normal mako blue glossed over with sheer obsidian.

"no way." Zack whispered to the wind as the dust settled to reveal a cloud he had never noticed before.

'that isn't cloud.' The man then charged Koty power reverberating from him as if he were a mass of pure energy. He was fast and his face showed no emotion. Only the dark pools which were his eyes. He looked as if he were out for blood. Like a wild animal out for the hunt he charged his foe.

"cloud stop……. What are you doing? Cloud!" zack was terrified as cloud assaulted Koty once again.

As if he were rabid with power he swung his sword. The clang of the metal against the hardened skin of Koty's arm vibrated the area several times before cloud found an upper hand.

A missed swing and a well place punch were next. Then a trip kick that failed on Koty's behalf a shoulder barge from cloud. Another landed punch and an executed sword slam. The last swing of clouds blade caught the strange man off guard and sent him flying into the far wall only to be pinned by clouds free hand.

He had him by the throat. And it was looking grim for the seemingly Omni powerful warrior.

"cloud stop." Zack had apparently struck a nerve as cloud didn't execute the man.

He was silent and they seemed to stare each other down. Clouds gaze seemed so dark that one would almost mistake him for a machine.

"put'em down spike…….. he didn't do it."

"silence…… he cannot be reached now. It is his control. He has to overcome himself………." Koty wheezed as cloud held him aloft. "he has to do this alone………"

It took several moments before cloud snapped to and released the man.

"That….. what was……." Cloud stammered. "I felt……… the universe……. it seemed to give me strength."

"that is the final stage of a human. The reaper……… within." Koty picked himself from the ground and looked at cloud. "you have no idea how much power hides in you……… for a moment I doubted I could defeat you…………… but for now you must learn to control that power……… it is useless if it destroys more than it protects……………"

"What did you do to me"

"I did nothing. It has always been a part of you……. You just never realized it before."

Cloud walked away to leave zack and the rest standing in awe, everyone but Koty who simply returned to his spot on the ground.

"what the hell." Zack walked over to the collapsed Koty "are you alright?"

"I'm fine but cloud needs to recover….. the breaking can be draining……… I only need a few hours rest…." He responded as he lay back against the wall.

"Well I guess I'll keep ya company then…. So let's get started with what the hell just happened."

Cloud was stupefied. 'how did I do that……. I remember a roar and then everything slowed down. It was like a slow-motion movie……. So much strength…… I felt like he was a piece of paper…….. I could have scattered him across that wall with that kinda power…….. That was unreal.' He had no idea why but he found himself following his nose. The scent of lavender pulled at him and beckoned him to follow.

'That's not right…. I can feel her……. Tifa……..' he followed it to a room inside. There she lay. Pressed delicately into a pillow she cried. 'I need that power…….. To protect her.'

He didn't waste time. He went to her side and wrapped an arm around her.

"Someday things will be better……." He whispered in her ear "i'll make sure of it….. I won't abide it……. Not anymore……."

They soon fell asleep cloud too weary to keep his eyes open and Tifa too tired of crying. For the moment they were dead to the world and to reality. They could enjoy bliss if only for a small moment. 'I………. I can't sleep without her……….. I haven't slept in so long………… not like this……… it feels……… good…………. Phhh…….. As if much is good these days………… but still it isn't half bad…………. Well all bad ………… as long as she's here…………. I love you teef…………' with nothing left he allowed her to lead him into a quiet darkness that even his thoughts could not disturb. There it was numb. Not cold but thoughtless. There he could rest. He could finally find the peace he had hoped would be in edge. He found his forgiveness and his purpose in one fell swoop. She was his purpose. His remediation of sin was her. She was his saving grace and he her guardian angel. And to cloud that was enough to face even another fall out.


	23. redemption

Now I'm about to really make someone mad I know no one likes character death but this will be the turning point of the back and forth hiding problem for the avalanche team. Time to make things happen.

Months have passed now since the attack on edge and the team has been working hard to build up from the devastating blow. Denzel has enlisted the help of Koty to train him and cloud is feeling a stirring of strange powers as he tries to control the situation.

What will they do to end this catastrophic scene? Read and all shall be told.

Redemption:

They had suffered through the heartache. They had turned their inhibitions of sorrow into unyielding strength. For the days that had turned into months each of the members of AVALANCHE had grown stronger, training and preparing for the moment that their fearless leader would lead them to end the threat that was lithium.

They knew that the enemy was strong and massive. However with the troops of the WRO behind them they believed failure was improbable. None however were prepared for the true enemy that lay beyond the smoke that was once edge.

For all of their training they could still feel the ever-present sadness that came from their beloved sister at the loss of her home and the anger that surged through their leader at her tears.

Something was going to happen and whatever it was would not end without one of them, most likely cloud, loosing something precious. This was too large a battle to simply walk away from without a scratch.

Cloud stood upon the roof of the main building in the WRO HQ. The sun was shining but it was not as beautiful as it would have once been. It was only a constant reminder of all the lives that had been lost. He hated the light. Its brightness was always sought by the fearful and ignorant. But he knew its truth. It showed the rust that had grown over the once brilliant superstructure of life. It illuminated the ironic and horrific truth.

"Hey buddy…. What ya doin up here? Why the long face spike." Zack walked up behind him "what's up?"

"I think I'm losing my sense of humor." He responded coldly.

"Come again?"

"God."

"What about him?"

"If he's up there he's laughing his ass off at me. I don't find it so funny. If this is a joke, I'm not laughing."

"Stop talkin like that. Its gona turn out okay man. Reeve and Koty are workin on finding lithium. Tifa she's pretty messed up over this but she's trying to make things work. Why not you? You seem so stuck on this man….. I can tell this is bumming you out but man you gotta relax. Maybe we'll get a lead on'em soon and then we can kick some merc ass."

"Wish I could be so optimistic."

"Why not. You're alive and kicking. You gota bombshell of a wife and a heluva kid. That Denzel is something else. And hell thanks to Koty you got most of your bike back. And we're all alive."

"But……."

"What is it spiky?"

"Just when things seem to be going good something terrible happens. Like when I finally managed to make soldier you died and sephiroth went nuts and killed all of nibelheim. When that ended sephiroth decided to destroy the world. Stopped him. And just when I thought maybe life would go well I get geostigma. And after that I thought maybe if I just leave I could die in peace but no. kadaj screwed that up. got rid of the geostigma and damit if sephiroth didn't find a way back from the dead. Killed that sorry bastard again thought things would go back to normal. Nope. Deepground. Had to get my sword dirty on them too. Then that ended and now this."

"that's a lot to cover. I feel for ya man. But legends aren't made by those who get hit hard. They're made by those who get up just one more time then they get knocked down."

"I don't care anymore. I just wana live in peace……. I don't want to fight all the time……"

"I know how you feel."

"really. Coming from the one man who generally looks for a fight."

"nothing wrong with a scuffle of course but I get that the whole end of the world crisis thing is getting old."

"you aint kiddin."

"now spikes. Come on its not all bad. You're alive and that's what matters. And if this hadn't happened would you have proposed to Tifa?"

"yes! In due time" he retorted.

"yeah right. When we first met you didn't even have the balls to talk to her. If things hadn't been rushed you'd never even tried I know you. You don't work properly unless you're under pressure. In this case this has just been one giant push towards your inevitable ball and chain contract."

"that's not the point zack people died. Because of Koty and my weakness."

"this is fate dude. That wasn't yours or Koty's fault. You didn't know this would happen and neither did he! That's just life for ya. It sucks. It has to or nothing would ever go right."

He stood silent and contemplated Zack's words. "I guess you're right. But it doesn't bring them back."

"yeah funny thing about being dead as much as everyone cries here it's not all that bad on the other side. Lotsa sleep time. And all you can eat too."

"didn't change you at all obviously."

"nope. As I said before it's not that bad. And no bastards to experiment on your ass either. No fuckin hojo. No shinra and no damn monsters either."

"sounds so nice. Remind me to die more often." The sarcasm in clouds words was followed by him crossing his arms.

"man don't even joke about that."

Inside Tifa and Aerith were catching up on several years of absence. They had hoped that their first time together in years wouldn't be spent with one of the two unconscious every few hours. But now that the string of unfortunate events were apparently lightening up they made up for lost time.

"so when are you actually going to marry him?" the flower girl laughed as she sipped on a cup of some strange beverage.

"don't know we haven't had a chance to talk about it since the proposal. What with all the mess that's been going on. And the training that cloud has put himself through. He really needs to relax but whenever he's not beating the crap out of Koty he's nowhere to be found." She responded with an irritated sigh.

"I think Koty enjoys the beating honestly. He doesn't seem to affected by cloud."

"true but I still feel like clouds just fighting him because of bad blood. And the fact that neither seem to speak unless in a fight."

"not entirely true big sister" Koty made himself known as he spoke. She had no idea how long he had been there but he was sitting on a window seal and hung one leg to the outside.

"you know I wish you wouldn't do that."

"apologies."

"no not that. I mean…… Koty that window is like six stories high. If you fall there won't be enough of you to fight lithium."

"are you afraid of heights Tifa?"

"no its just I don't think dangling from a window is a good idea."

"perhaps." He seemed to block her out and drift into thought.

"ahhhh….. I swear I hate this silence bid you and cloud have. Hello! Koty! I think I'm just gona push him out the window just to hear him scream." Her joke though unamusing to her made Aerith laugh.

"I think he just needs some time to think." The flower girl added as she stood. "come on Tifa let's see if we can find your hubby."

"good luck I've tried everywhere but the men's room and if I know cloud he doesn't wana stay in one spot for too long."

"maybe he's with the kids."

"already tried that. Not there."

"Barret might know."

"he's with the kids."

"Shera."

"with cid and there's a do not disturb sign on the door."

"oh my."

"yup."

"I'm pretty sure Vincent doesn't……. ahhh."

"what? What is it?" Tifa spun on her heals to find that Koty was gone. "did he fall?"

"he jumped."

They ran to the window to find that Koty was on the ground below them. 'shit if he's alive I'm gona kill him.'

"is he alright" Aerith sounded genuinely worried as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I don't know let's find out."

They hurried down two the ground level to find several WRO officers huddled around the man who oddly towered over them by a few inches. 'wait Koty's not that tall. What's going on?'

"hey move all of you…… Koty what the hell do you think……..you're…….doing……" she looked to find a large animal pinned beneath him.

The animal seemed almost canine in nature but it was plated like a machine and its head looked a lot like a camera used for surveillance.

"this is not from my world. But It is not natural either. Perhaps it is best if we study this." He stated as he moved away from the creature.

"first off if you ever pull a stunt like that again you won't have to worry about lithium because I'll be the one trying to kill you……. Are you alright."

"why wouldn't I be?"

"you just jumped from a six story window. You should be dead."

"really? I don't think it could have done that much damage."

"how did you survive that."

"your people are softer than mine. our bones and muscle structure far exceed yours. Observe feel your skin and then mine." He held out a hand.

'god he's like a piece of marble.' She felt the back of his hand. Smooth but hard as stone. He was right he was definitely built better than any normal person.

"however" he added "I also exceed most physicality of my people as well. But for your benefit I will refrain from frightening you again big sister."

"please stop calling me that."

"why?"

"uhhhh…… just don't….." she left with a stomp and Aerith was left to ponder the situation.

"did I do something wrong?"

"no" Aerith patted his shoulder "Tifa's just under a lot of stress. The last few months have really been a handful and well….. no offense I think she just finds the whole big sister thing a bit…….. unnerving…….."

"oh….. I see." He dropped his head.

"no it's not that bad it's just try not to awkward her out as much as you can."

"understood."

"have you seen cloud or zack…..?"

"they are having a chat. Zack requested that I make sure you and Tifa were okay."

"and that's why you were at the window."

"yes."

"well when you see cloud tell him…. Ummm……… oh. Tell him Tifa's 'lonely'"

"Lonely?"

"yeah…. He'll get the hint…… well I'm going back inside I'll see you later…… oh and if it's all the same I think you and Shelke make a cute couple."

"excuse me?"

"you are aren't you"

"no." he answered sternly as his face portrayed a pinkish tint.

"do you want to be."

"ummm"

"be honest."

The roof had become a place of realization and was turning into clouds personal favorite spot. However even if it wasn't to escape people he found the quiet nice. This was of course when zack wasn't making his best attempt at lightening the situation.

"you know if I didn't know better I'd say you were gay."

"what?"

"the way you manage to know exactly what Tifa's thinking makes it seem more like you've checked yourself out in a mirror. Are you hiding something from me spike"

"knock it off zack" 'this is pointless. Why is he being a clown.'

"just sayin man. I mean you did wear a dress. And yeah I saw that. It was friggin hilarious. But hey you look good as a woman."

"now who's gay."

"not on your life you spiky haired cross dresser. I don't cheat on my woman. You know the rules. An Aerith a day keeps Zack's head where it stays."

"that's a pretty jacked up set of rules."

"still it's the game plan. Besides have you seen Aerith she's hot!"

"can't say as I argue I've seen her naked though."

"you evil bastard."

"well I think had you been conscious you may not have missed out."

"so pass out and miss out. Damn my luck."

"pay a little more attention."

"so is her hair actually that color?"

"what!? Zack!"

"hey I was nappin you gota peep show."

"I wasn't lookin at that."

"why not you think she's not good enough to look at."

"no….. I just…."

"ill tell'er that you think she's ugly."

An explosion broke the friendly banter and cloud looked out into the open to see a small platoon of soldiers walking toward the base behind them a large metallic creature with four legs and a cannon on its back.

The creature looked almost like a giant metal beetle. It walked as though it were a machine and this made it resemble the tanks used against them in the deepground incident. However in comparison this particular object seemed far larger and well armored.

"what the fuck is that." Cloud narrowed his eyes at it unleashed a powerful blast from the cannon atop its back.

"damn we're under attack." Zack rushed to the stairwell and slammed the door against the wall before turning to usher cloud forward. "come on spikes! Cloud? Cloud!!"

A voice was whispering in clouds ear. 'the horde wants blood. Because they have none. The hand of despair is at your disposal. With its power you cannot be defeated. Your only opponent now is fear…… conquer your fear. And rush headlong into the cataclysm. To stop disaster you must embrace your own catastrophe.' Without even blinking he stepped off of the roof and plummeted to the ground below.

"shit! Cloud!" zack was terrified as he rushed down the stairs to meet cloud on the ground. "don't you dare land before I get there"

He ran down the stairs. He pushed his body to its limits. Pulling every ounce of his enhanced powers he rushed to the ground level and out to the spot he was sure cloud had landed.

"cloud…….! CLOUD!!!!!" he had apparently ran faster that he had previously anticipated because seconds after his call cloud slammed into the concrete to his right. "damit! Cloud buddy speak to me. Are you okay."

Cloud rose unharmed and unflinching. He hadn't even been scratched. However as in the months past zack noticed his eyes had taken a dark ebony shade.

"cloud….. hey man what's with the eyes?"

Cloud continued in silence but his body language told zack that he was about to annihilate the opposition.

"forgot who I was talkin to. A man of few words. Well I guess that means it's time for a fight. Huh? Okay….. I'll take that as a yes."

And the war was on. Cloud charged through hordes of enemies slashing and hacking everything in his path. They fell before him like dominos. One on top of the other the bodies piled. However the WRO did not fare so well. The bullets that flew through the air seemed to cut through both enemies and allies alike. In all of the confusion no one noticed Koty charging the tank like creature.

"everyone fall back . the enemy is advancing to quickly we need to retreat to the base." One of the WRO operatives shouted over the gunfire just before falling victim to the lead himself.

"damit everyone return to point we'll hold the fort as long as we can." Reeve's voice echoed over the intercom.

Seconds later a large explosion silenced the battlefield.

The mechanized tank like creature was apparently the source of the explosion. It fell and a bright almost Technicolor light consumed it. Both sides stopped and stared and from the dust of the fallen behemoth Koty emerged. However his appearance was altered. He bore a single demonic wing on his left side and his eyes glowed an intense violent red.

"the dreadnaught is slain. Your leader would be displeased. But none of you will survive to report back you are mine" his voice called like an imminent demise "now parish."

The opposite side charged him and another explosion destroyed the frontlines. With this half of them split from the original group and charged Koty while the other half resumed their assault.

"cloud!" Tifa called to him as he struck another down. "cloud! Where are you?"

It took him around a second to find her position and eliminate all of the opposition in his path to her. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine look out" she dove at him and landed a straight bone shattering punch to the face of one of the opposition. "where have you been?"

"we don't have time to discuss this now." He eyes went black again and a demonic tone overshadowed his voice. "Tifa get inside protect Denzel."

"cloud………… okay."

The battle was far from over but Tifa surmised that the rest could easily be handled.

Cloud turned with precision and downed slew the remnants of those following Tifa before charging the front gate. They weren't like most enemies. They had no fear. No emotion and no leader that could easily be seen. 'these soldiers. They're not normal. Shit.' Cloud dodged a large knife that flew past him and into a WRO operative behind him.

The soldier he traced the knife back to seemed to be the commander as he stood silently challenging the leader of avalanche.

"Koty!" zack shouted as he threw his buster towards the juggernaut that was in his eyes their best weapon against lithium "givem hell man!"

With the buster now in hand Koty obliterated enemy after enemy with swift and terrible retribution.

"zack these enemies are biotech. You can't defeat them with normal trauma. You must make a fatal strike to disable them." He responded by cutting down several of the enemies with ease. "zack." He returned the buster sword to its owner. "save as many as you can cloud and I can handle these curs."

Cloud could feel the rage of battle flowing through him as he downed all of the enemies that the supposed leader could throw at him. He felt nigh invincible until he reached his destination.

"alright. Now you're goin down." His darkened voice reverberated with fury as he swung his massive sword at the enemy.

The rest of the assailants stood down and watched as cloud and their leader commenced a battle of skill and strength. Only the combatants facing Koty and zack were absent minded of the battle.

"what's happening." Vincent spoke as he lowered Cerberus from its former alarmed stance. "why aren't they moving anymore"

"they are watching. Perhaps their orders are to eliminate cloud." Red lowered his eyes to the scene as he barred his teeth "I do not think this bodes well. Cloud has gotten stronger but these enemies are not flesh. They are machines. Amazing as it is it still reeks of disaster."

The battle commenced and cloud swung his sword only to meet air. 'damn he's fast.' Again he swung to find nothing and only by a fraction of a second did he manage to evade a swift and agile knife being thrust at him. 'what the hell that's not possible. That movement is almost too fast to see.'

Several thrusts and a slash later cloud found himself at a disadvantage. He was wielding a weapon too large to block a knife properly and from the way his opponent stood calmly told cloud that he knew that. 'gota kill this guy quickly' he dodged and unfortunately in the wrong direction and found the knife buried deep into his side.

"CLOUD!!!! NO!" Tifa screamed as she tried vainly against Barret to rush to clouds side. "LET ME GO…….. HE'S HURT!"

"I know baby girl but if you go out there you'll get him killed." Barret struggled to hold the fighter back. "calm down."

Cloud lifted himself to find the cold visor of his adversary and then realized that this enemy wasn't trying to kill him. 'he's…… studying me….. what the fuck.' He gripped his side and felt the handle of the weapon 'shit….. this is gona leave a mark.'

"go on…… do it….." cloud taunted the man.

The enemy lifted his hands to his head and removed his helmet. Underneath was a sight that made clouds head spin.

He looked exactly like him 'this is bull shit…… no way.' He didn't seem to notice the man's advance until he gripped the knife. 'grrr……. This is it…….. Tifa I love you baby…… I tried.' The man pulled the blade from clouds side and watched with analytical interest as he fell to the ground.

"you……. You're not…….. you're not him." He said a mechanical tone echoing in curiosity fell from his lips.

"who…….. what do you want. Who are you" cloud coughed as he looked up.

"we are the horde………. Coffin born. We come for the reclaimer. The redeemer……. You are not him…… but your soul reeks of his sadness."

"what's your name…….?"

"Name?"

"yeah what your subordinates call you?" cloud spat angrily "it's a custom to know your opponents name."

"we are horde."

"I know what you are you fuckin psycho….. I asked who you are."

"j………"

"Jonah!" Koty's roar echoed over the corpses and still inactive soldiers.

"Jonah?" the man was confused.

"what have they done to you."

"reclaimer…….. redeemer…… the grim one. We seek your command."

"Jonah…… it's me…….. please………. I know you can hear me."

"there is no Jonah we are horde……. Legion……. We are the coffin born."

"no……….." Koty fell to his knees in defeat and cloud felt a sudden weakness at this. "Jonah….. they will pay."

"why do you seek him….?" Cloud stood sword ready for another round.

"we are coffin born. We hold no orders without the commandment of the reclaimer."

"so your zombies. Great."

"no we are horde."

"I've had it with this. You're goin down." Cloud charged him again only to meet with a swift kick to the side. "damit."

"your face is so familiar……"

Tifa finally managed to break free of Barret and rushed to make it to cloud clocking as many of the soldiers as she could on her route to her beloved.

"cloud….. cloud hold on……. We'll get you fixed up soon. Please just don't leave" she cooed him as she held his head up.

"you….. we remember you……. Human……. Water 80% mineral compounds and various components 20%......" he started giving statistics. "name Elizabeth……… no…….." he stalled and his strange robotic eyes closed and reopened revealing an all too human strain of sadness. "Tifa……. You…….. you were with us that night………"

"Jonah!" Koty stood and from the look in his eye cloud clearly made out that he wasn't going to allow any further harm even from this man.

"silence." He retorted "you came to the night club…….. and Liz……. Then Koty………. Then……… oh………." He lowered his head and looked at the plates that adorned his body. "lithium………. Did this……… Liz……… that means she's……….. oh no…………." he dropped to his knees. "this is wrong……… I shouldn't be here…….. I should be."

"are you really there……." Tifa gasped.

"I shouldn't…. I'm supposed to be…….. dead…….. why"

"lithium did this to you……….. I'm so sorry if I hadn't."

"no…….. cant…….. I can hear them……. They're angry with lithium……. They keep saying…….. for the horde………… blood for the horde…….. damit make it stop."

"how……"

"don't……..know."

"I swear sometimes you have to just do things for yourself. These pathetic mechs can't be trusted. Sad." Burdock walked forward and made himself known. "I knew they would be able to find you private. Now if you're ready we can leave and there would be no more need to shed any more blood."

"you" the man on the ground launched himself at burdock. "you did this to them……. To me………. It's your blood they want…….. not Koty's you degenerate bastard. I'll kill you for what you did to Liz……… you're gona die………."

"I think not…….." burdock caught the man by the throat and held him aloft. "though you may have a ghost in the machine they don't. men attack."

The soldiers raised their guns but before shots could be fired Koty stepped forward his eyes glowing an intense white. "hold your fire."

"so it's a battle of power you want. Very well let's see how long you hold out. Men execute this traitor." Burdock's eyes copied Koty's and he tossed the man they assumed was Jonah aside.

"cease fire." Koty was showing a sign of strain and it was evident that he couldn't hold the pressure much longer

"lets get him out of here. Tifa…….. I've got cloud." Zack voiced as he lifted the strange man. "wait which one is cloud"

"doesn't matter let's just get inside. Koty can deal with them" she responded "be careful little brother."

"go now." He commanded the four inside "now men issued order 735 over ride. Free for all."

The men then opened fire in every direction apparently not trying to distinguish friend from foe as they gunned each other down.

Amongst the chaos Koty and burdock commenced a form of warfare that was so unreal it seemed to tear the very fabric of time around them. Both of them wielded similar powers though where Koty after a small amount of time seemed to tire burdock held fast in his strength. They destroyed any that stood between them. Tearing apart those that impeded their progress they brought a form of hell unheard of to the battle field.

When all of the gunshots silenced there were still the two fighting juggernauts. Both equal yet very different.

Koty at this point seemed too tired to continue. Burdock on the other hand simply brushed aside the fatigue and walked toward his opponent with unhidden malice.

"now that we've seen what you can do I think my prototype weapon was a great success. You see where your inferior premodle requires blood and spirit essence mine simply never runs out of power. Though I will admit kid you had me concerned I think if you return now though that we may can work out the kinks in that little weapon of yours. Whadaya say….. wont you return to us. We can make sure you never have to go through this again." Burdock seemed to smile as he extended his hand.

"I spit at your request…. You despicable snake." He spat blood at his enemy's feet.

"I don't think you see the light yet. That's fine. I'll just beat it into you." He delivered a punch to the side of Koty's face with enough force to send him flying into the steel wall to the far side of the field.

"this has to stop. I'm going out there" Vincent stepped forward Cerberus drawn , but before he could leave Yuffie grabbed him.

"no viney don't. it's too dangerous."

"Yuffie?"

"please Vince don't …I…….. I don't want you to die……. I know it's not right but maybe he needs to die……. You don't."

"what are you saying Yuffie. No one deserves to die." Tifa seemed hesitant as she looked at the young ninja.

"if we go out there its suicide. Koty he……… he's done some really terrible things…… we can't kill ourselves over him. Please Vincent no."

"I won't watch this and do nothing. You all have instilled that honor in me……. But Yuffie…….. why are you so worried…… we have faced far worse……." Vincent turned to see the tears in her eyes.

Outside Koty was trying vainly to defend himself.

"hurts don't it. You see there's a nasty side affect to your particular model. After a while when there's no power it starts to turn. Like a hungry dog turning on its master it starts to eat at its host." Burdock taunted.

"you lie…… I have been weaker and it never devoured me before." He retorted.

"but you haven't notice something. The enemies you fought before had blood. The mechs that you've been fighting have been completely bioformed. They don't have any essence to drain. Even trace amounts have been eradicated. Short of course that one particular model. He couldn't be helped I guess. Here there is no way for your reaper to keep its sustenance soon you'll lose control and every living soul here will become nothing but fodder. I can help you though. We can fix this."

"you can die." Koty unleashed a massive explosion that seemed to rattle the very earth itself only to find that burdock was unfazed by its intensity.

"well I see this won't end peacefully."

Inside the group was eagerly awaiting Yuffie's response to Vincent's question before a strong shockwave coming from Koty shook the building.

"damit I have to go now. He won't survive much more. Yuffie please release me." Vincent demanded her removal but to no avail.

"Vincent please…….I …….." she stuttered.

"we don't have time for this let go" he wrenched himself from her and hastily made a break for the door.

"Vincent I love you!"

He apparently didn't hear as she collapsed to the ground and he exited the building 'as much as I blame you Koty. If you die here there will be no end to this nightmare. Yuffie I know what you feel and that's why I cannot allow this to continue.' He raced onto the almost silent battle field and witnessed a strange site. Koty was on his knees and trying to crawl away from his enemy 'that isn't good if Koty is afraid of him then that means he must be incredibly powerful. Wait what is he saying.'

"you see kid. If you come with me it'll all go away. We can bring back the girl. We can even rebuild your friends for you. But we need you. Your ability to restore your physical body and your ability to wage war are unmatched….. by anyone but me of course. But history cannot be written by a king alone. I would need a commander of my army and I could think of no finer an individual." Burdock seemed to be bribing him.

"no……. you made me kill them….. you destroyed all that was ever beautiful. You are not a king you are a true demon. A monster…. We are the epitome of sin and if it's the last thing I do you will die." Koty retorted with shallow breath.

"oh please save the hero crap for the movies. You and I both know that you don't have enough power left to defend yourself much less destroy this."

"no but I do." Vincent transformed and attacked burdock.

"ahh a beast fit for a pet. I think I've got a nice name for you. Oh yes dead!" he slapped Vincent aside and he slammed into the wall behind Koty.

'damit…… how………..is he…… so strong……' Vincent returned to his human form unexpectedly and raised Cerberus.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore." Vincent fired several rounds.

"Vincent……. No ……… get out of here…….." Koty gasped for air as he stood.

The bullets simply bounced off of their target as if hitting a steel surface. 'damit…….. this is not good.'

"do you really think you can stop me." Burdock quickly and almost instantly closed the distance between them and struck Vincent with a punishing blow. "you've cost me a lot of money and time in the past. Too bad that you won't live to make another fabulous transformation. I might have enjoyed having a nice dog to play with my kids." He walked to Vincent's side as he tried to stand and landed a devastating kick to his ribs sending him flying into the wall again.

'ahhhh…… I can't……. Move…………' Vincent struggled to move only to find that he couldn't stand. Despite the situation Koty was beside him instantly and attempting to defend him.

"get away burdock." Koty removed the familiar black pouch from his pocket and inserted one of the glowing needles into himself. "now let's see your advantage." He emptied the vial and the power surge in him could be felt even by the members of avalanche from the inside.

He delivered a shockingly powerful blow and embedded burdock in the wall to the opposite side of the battle area. 'even with mako I doubt Koty can beat him. There is only one thing to do.'

"Koty……" Vincent looked up at him as if requesting something.

"Vincent…… hold on……… we'll fix this……." He lifted the man's head.

"no you won't………… Koty……… you can't beat him with just mako………. The mako cant be taken in massive amounts…………….. it won't last long either………… you need to get out of here………. Or kill him one……….."

"I can't do that…….. there are too many lives at steak………."

"Koty……… I need you to do something."

Inside Yuffie was busy flooding the floor with her tears as she watched Koty lift Vincent's head .

"we have to do something." She cried loudly as everyone flinched. "what you're just going to let him die."

"no Yuffie……. If we go out there we'll be in the way. What we need to do is protect those inside." Cloud tried to rationalize.

"what fucking rationality is that……. Vincent is going to die…… and your gona let him………. Cowards I'm going out there."

"Yuffie!" Tifa stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry but good night." She delivered a swift punch to her before lowering her to the ground. "alright we need to get out of here."

"what about Vincent……..?" cloud glanced outside.

"damit I don't know………"

Vincent was being calm given the circumstances. 'I'm sorry Yuffie…… but I see no other options…….. I will wait for you.'

"Koty…… you have to use my blood." He coughed as he grabbed the man's shirt. "I can't move my legs…….. I think I'm paralyzed. But ……… if you use my blood you may be able to defeat him. Or…. At the very least buy the others some time to escape."

"Vincent………. No…….." Koty shook his head in defiance as the mako began to drain from him.

"you don't have a choice……… I………. I trust you……….. don't ……. Don't let me die in vain…….. consider it a last request…….."

"Vincent no………. I can't do this not again………"

"I'm a dead man anyway……… if you die then we all die…….. if you kill him though then at least I can say I helped……….. please………. I'm asking you……. As a friend………… take me……………. Take my blood…………"

"Vincent……… what about cloud………. And the others…….."

" they'll understand……… but tell Yuffie………. I love her……….."

"I will" a tear formed in Koty's eyes as he grasped the hand of his new found friend.

"now do it………. Hurry…….. he's coming back." To his left Vincent could see the man walking towards them.

"may you find……. That which I could not give you in life……." Koty raised his left hand its vibrant aura now extinguished. "rest in peace…….. my friend." With a swift blow Koty ran his hand deep into Vincent's body and a bright light over took him.

'thank you Koty………… now I can finally rest………. Good bye…….. Yuffie………. I love you………' and so it was that the fate of a hero was sealed. With the light dying Koty place Vincent's body on the ground and stood. Before moving however he acquired Cerberus.

"this will help me to remediate the sin I have brought on you all." With this said Koty erected himself and stood Cerberus in hand like death on the battlefield. "let us end this." His eyes took their unusual dark red tone before the sky darkened.

"too bad…… I was hoping there would be more to defeating the legendary Turk Vincent valentine." Burdock mocked Koty as he laughed "guess status isn't everything."

"you're right about one thing. But about Vincent………. You couldn't be more wrong."

The battle recommenced and Koty quickly found himself overpowering his opponent. He delivered a swift strike at burdock and capitalized by firing a shot from Cerberus.

"you will die here you merciless tyrant. You and your horde" Koty launched himself at the man.

"no I don't think that's how history will remember it. Besides you won't have all of that power for long."

"I won't need it that long. I'll kill you swiftly but I want to first carve their names into your soul." He swung his claw at his enemy catching him off guard and slamming him against the ground.

"ha-ha…. You fool you cannot destroy me. I am death…….. I am eternal………." Burdock retaliated by swinging his claw and catching Koty by the shoulder. "but by all means this is entertaining keep it up."

Koty wasted no time recovering as he delivered a massive kick to the man's chest and charged him again "this is it. You die here!"

"as if kid. You couldn't even kill my horde without your power"

"But it's not mine you have to worry about." He spoke as his left hand contacted with burdocks right.

The power was immense. Like the strength of a nuclear explosion. The shockwave rattled the base. Within the light that was emitted the group inside could not see clearly the victor.

"come on Koty push just a little farther." Zack urged the man from the room he was in.

"you can do It little brother." Tifa shouted

"this is it." Cloud whispered barely audible.

The light brightened and at the peak of the power surge Koty's reaper became victorious and burdocks false arm shattered and dissipated.

"no this isn't possible. I am the god of war." Burdock stupefied stumbled back as Koty landed in front of him.

"you still don't get it……. When you woke the infernal you tore a whole not only in the time space fabric but in my soul……… you are not a god………. I am not a soldier………" Koty's voice haunted the man.

"son now we can work things out."

"I'm working it out. General." He cocked the hammer on Cerberus. "you made me work it out a thousand times."

"you know killing me won't make a difference they're still gone."

"true but I think I can live with myself if I kill you……. They would want it that way…… you killed them……….. Vincent, Jonah, Liz, and Kara………. Remember their names for in hell even the devil can't save you…….. and you are going there burdock. Trust me."

"no wait."

"I've waited. Lifetimes upon lifetimes. This ends here and now."

"you can't do this. I am god…… I am the general. General burdock."

"you were!" with that he pulled the trigger and Cerberus let out a deafening bark that not only tore the silence but tore into the flesh of the general.

"he did it……….." cloud let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"it's over……… its really over…………" Tifa sank to the ground and began to sob.

"sunovabitch" Barret shook his head as he pulled Shelke toward him.

Shelke allowed a hug to be delivered to the huge man. "he finally did it………. But……."

The rest of the group looked out to see the body of the former hero of AVALANCHE. The destroyer of deepground and the mighty harbinger of anarchy lay silent. A testament to the horror that followed Koty.

They watched with sadness as Koty walked to the man and fell to his knees.

"I am so sorry……… I never meant this………………….. I never wanted this……………. It should have been me…………. Now you will never sing your song…….. I do not regret meeting you……….. I wish however that we could have met under different circumstances………… goodnight……….. Vincent………" a tear fell from is face as he closed the man's eyes.

He took the metallic gauntlet and crimson raiment that had been his fallen friends. He looked at them lovingly before dawning the awkward armaments. "this is my redemption……… I am your living legacy………………. I hope that we meet again………… on the other side….. Vincent valentine."


	24. when all is said and done

Sad face. I know what most are thinking. 'That was a mistake' but you must understand the circumstances behind Vincent's death. Not only am I pressed for time but it will now be a key factor in the story for chapters to come.

Now for the rest of the story and a bit of a cool down from the climactic events of the last two….. Maybe three chapters. Well for all you mush fans this will be very interesting. For all of you action fans not so much. But it's not over till it's over. And I say when it's over. ;b

"When all is said and done." Clouds lullaby. The requiem of a hero:

"He finally did it………. But……." the words were hard to face but Shelke was right.

They lost something. An irreplaceable friend and a strong ally. They lost a brother. A father of sorts. However none knew the true loss except Koty. His hand had been stained with the former hero's blood. And to him that was more of a loss than could possibly been bore.

"What about the body……… it's obvious he's dead………. But if Yuffie……." Cloud tried to speak but realized he was too late when the door to the building was slammed hard against the wall and Yuffie's form was caught flying into the maw of the now silent battlefield. "Not good."

She was furious. The sheer fire in her blood could easily contest with the sun's harsh rays. She had been led to believe that nothing would happen to her beloved and to her dismay he now lay dead. A cold silent corpse upon the ground which for the past few months she recognized as home. Now a husk in the hands of a man who had the gall about him to dawn his famed attire and pistol.

"You!" she screamed as she stormed over to Koty's position. "You!"

"Yuffie………… Vincent he……….." he was cut short as Yuffie slammed a fist into his face sending him sliding a few feet back.

"You killed him." She kicked him in the ribs and knocked him to the ground. "We trusted you, you son of a bitch." She then straddled him as he lay on his back. "You killed him………. Why did Tifa ever trust you…..? Why Cloud…….. Why Vincent…………. Why did I trust you, you……you…… ahhhhh" she slammed angry fists into his face one by one until she tired of pummeling him.

"Yuffie……" he seemed unfazed "I'm so sorry……….."

"don't you dare speak to me……………… if you get up my conformer's all you're ever gona get the opportunity to see………… you stay where you're at."

"He wanted me to tell you…………."

"Quiet!" She demanded as she hit him again. "You say one more word and I'll make sure you follow him……….. Then he can beat your ass for eternity……."

"Would you?" he sounded almost hopeful.

"Shut up." she drew a small throwing knife from her pocket. "Don't you know what that means………. If it weren't for Tifa and Aerith I'm sure you'd be dead already. And I'm not as forgiving as Cloud……… shut up."

"Or what…….." he was agitated. "You'll cut me……….. Child please…… I have enough power now to annihilate an entire planet………… you really think a petty girl with a knife can stall my abilities any……. The only reason you're even standing now is me………… and he is my only excuse for existence…………. Now if you're going to threaten me make sure you can keep to your promises…………… I don't like being disappointed……….."

"You sick bastard………… id never give you the satisfaction…………"

"You just said you'd kill me if I spoke………. Well I'm speaking………… do it………. If you do not lack the will of your conviction do it!"

"Do it yourself damit………." She threw the blade down and stood.

"I don't die………. I kill…………… though at times it is not my intention."

"You killed him………………… him………….. He was everything to me……………………. You took him away……………. Give'em back………………" she started to cry "give'em back……………. You hear me…………….. Give him back…………………." She reinstated her punishment.

"Yuffie…………. Sweetie that's enough………" Aerith tried to pull the girl away when she got to the scene but managed only to receive an elbow to the ribs in retaliation. "Oww……… Yuffie!"

"Enough." Cloud was next and his enhanced strength allowed him to easily subdue the enraged ninja.

"You deserve to die………………. You've done nothing but cause pain……………….. You killed them all you sick fuck……………… all of them………. And I'll be damned if you get away with this…………. You bring him back………. Give'em back……….. No let go of me………………… I want him to feel it…………"

"Cloud get her out of here. I'll help Koty." Aerith pleaded with her eyes as she cupped her side "I'll be okay just a bruise promise."

"Okay……. Gha………… Yuffie knock it off………….. Calm down…………… ahh fuck this………… Yuffie………. I'm sorry but its sleepy time again." Cloud delivered a fairly rough rendered headlock that slowly drained Yuffie of any defiance she once held. He choked the air off to the point that her limbs were limp with lack of strength. She was soon unconscious again for the second time in an hour's span. "We can't keep knockin her out………. She may get hurt……..but we'll try to separate them…….. I'll get Barret and a few med staff to help me take care of Vincent…………… Aerith?"

"Yes..?"

"Don't let him do anything stupid………… I know he has to be feeling rather rough now."

"I'll take care of it……… you should really have that wound checked on."

"I will……….. But we have more important problems right now." He dragged Yuffie away at that. He was clearly feeling the pain of his injury but he persevered to keep it hidden.

Without a further thought she returned her attention to Koty. She would have tried to check him for wounds but then she noticed his eyes. They were cold grey their average color, but their feeling was different. 'He's hurt………. This has to be hard on him………' she stroked a stray strand of hair out of his face as she sighed. 'This is worse than Cloud……… he doesn't even know I'm here does he?'

"Aerith….?" He spoke not even bothering to look at her.

'I guess that answers the question' "yes…. What is it?"

"Is he……… in a ……….. Better place…." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yeah. I think he is………. He's with lucrecia now……….. He'll be happy there. Trust me."

"I…………. don't know……… how to feel about this……… I did not know him like all of you……… but…….. I still loved him………… it hurts………"

"I know……. We all know………. Its suppose to hurt……….. That's what happens when someone we love dies……….. But it's okay…….. He's returned to the life stream……."

"But it was because of me…………… Yuffie is right…….. I killed him." He began to weep, a strange thing coming from someone of his caliber. "I always end life……… it's all I've ever known………. I fight………… and now my enemy is gone…………… and my friend with him……….. How am I supposed to feel……? Aerith I'm so confused……"

"Shhhh" she did her best to calm him. "Its okay……… it'll be alright…… shhh" she brushed his cheeks in an attempt to stop the tears. 'I don't think I can fix this………. We need to get him inside but I can't get him to calm down…… huh?'

He suddenly fell asleep and Aerith found herself bewildered at his swift exhaustion. 'How……. What…… happened?'

"Sleep materia works well on those who aren't thinking clearly." Shelke stood above them and she held a small orb in her right hand. "Now we can get Vincent's body out of here. Barret……." She spoke to the man beside her "take Koty inside…… Tifa will help when you get there…….. You can go inside now Miss Gainsborough. The WRO will handle the rest."

"Please call me Aerith…… will he be alright." She stood and watched as Barret carried the much smaller man away.

"He'll be fine. He's just sleeping."

"Good….. I guess this means we'll have to keep him and Yuffie separated huh."

"For a time…… if I know her though Yuffie will be calmer when she wakes. I know Koty wouldn't do this without good cause. When he comes to we need to find out what happened."

"How long will he be out?"

"Well I pulled enough power to permanently put a normal person in a coma. However he didn't respond to it like a normal person so my guess is a few hours to a few days."

"So we wait now."

"Yes….. How long I don't know…….. Cloud's wounded though and with the threat of lithium gone I don't think we have to worry about another attack. So we should tend to him and the dead first."

"Hold on. I think we can help." The man from the battle field that had wounded Cloud walked forward weakly. "Koty………. He has……… freed me……… us………. And …….now lithium is no longer a threat……….. But the horde……… they still want a leader………. They don't know how to act independently…………. So with a command we can assist."

"Talk to reeve I'm sure he has a job for you" Aerith smiled warmly as she watched him.

"Okay." His eyes took a shade of white and he looked out at the battle field. "Recon override 342. New admission. Identification reeve tuesti. All USMC mech ops. Ten-hut."

Suddenly the enemy soldiers that had fallen victim to gunfire and sword slashes began to rise. Some of them gathering limbs and others standing at attention to the man who had issued orders.

"All usmc mech ops report to commander reeve tuesti of the WRO. Fall out." At the word out they left to the inside weapons and severed appendages ready.

"I guess we should go too." Aerith took a last look at Vincent before leaving.

"Yes……. But first." Shelke walked to the body of the man and laid something on his chest. It was the Cerberus emblem that everyone had thought lost in the battle with deepgroung. "Thank you for all that you did…….. We won't forget you………. Good bye." Shelke was rarely emotional but even the robotic tsviet could not help but shed a tear for the lost gunman.

She stood nodded and left with the hopes that maybe things would be better now that lithium was defeated. They had lost so much. The lives of countless innocents and many members of the WRO. They lost Cloud and Tifa's home. Denzel lost his childhood. Yuffie had lost her love and they all lost a friend. All for the sake of one man. It had to look up. There was no other way to go.

Things were going to be rough but she was confident that it would all turn out for the better.

now we're off to a good start. Yall let me know it's getting boring if it does. Don't read it if you don't like it it's meant for entertainment. Just wanted to thank all of you who have inspired me to continue and all of those who review. You know who you are and you deserve all the credit you get. Thanx again. Now let's see where were we. Ah yeah……. Well this is a heluva intermission. Now we'll pick up exactly twenty four hours after the attack on the WRO base. Now read please and enjoy my

"When all is said and done." Clouds lullaby. The day they lay you down.:

The day before though slow had passed. The friendly banter had ended. The tears were dried and though still mournful the surviving members of AVALANCHE gathered strength to carry on with life as it was. There were still bills to be paid and tasks to be done. And now there was a funeral to attend not only for the family members of the WRO troops but for their fallen hero of meteor fall and the deepground incident.

In life Vincent was feared. He was revered as a warrior and feared by his enemies. But in death he was missed. Though one would say that the funeral might not have been the best it was certainly better than they felt they could have mustered by themselves. The WRO had given the ex-Turk a fond farewell as well as saw to the fact that the members of AVALANCHE were recognized as hero's yet again for his bravery and their loss.

"He deserved better but….. It's all we can do." Cloud hung his head low as he watched the body of his friend fade away.

"I still can't believe he's gone…… seemed like only yesterday he was forcing the deepground troops to surrender singlehandedly." Tifa commented as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "How did this happen?"

"That bastard killed him…………. That's how……….." Yuffie still irritated with Koty cried quietly into Aerith's shoulder as the last remains of the man she claimed to love faded away.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but now what. Vincent's gone and things are definitely not going back to normal. So where do we go from here." Zack stumbled to keep from seeming insensitive.

"You are all welcomed here as long as you like. You know that." Reeve folded his arms across his chest in hopes to seem less shaken by Vincent's untimely demise. "The WRO will freely give any provisions we can offer until you are all back on your feet."

"That's a nice offer but I don't think we can all take life on a base." Cloud interrupted. "Tifa and I have to worry about Denzel and Barret has Marlene. A military base is no place for children."

"True. But where else can you go. The offer extends to all of you. Till you find somewhere to stay you have a place here."

"Thanks reeve. We really appreciate it." Tifa ended the conversation by scolding Cloud for his lack of sensitivity to the situation.

"This doesn't change a thing. Vincent is still dead. Edge is gone. And now we're stuck with that son of a bitch." Yuffie huffed as she dried her eyes.

"Yuffie. You don't understand vincen…" Aerith was cut off.

"I understand that he murdered Vincent. Regardless of the fact that Vincent SAVED HIS ASS."

"Yuffie that is quite enough. You are refusing to listen to reason and Aerith is not the problem. So if you would please shut your mouth long enough for her to speak we could tell you why Vincent is dead and give a reason behind this whole ordeal." Red had never raised his voice at the ninja before. "Vincent was already dying. The strike he had received from burdock had more than likely traumatized his body beyond repair. Even as strong as he was that was simply too great a force to survive. Vincent gave his life to save us all. And now all you can do with the life he saved for you is hate the man who was responsible for allowing this second chance to be created… you are shallow if you think you're the only one here that mourns Vincent's passing. Koty feels far more pain than you I'm sure. No one likes watching their friends die. And certainly no one likes being the one to take a friends life."

"What's your point"

"Yes Koty killed Vincent. Because it was necessary. If Vincent had died moments sooner or if Koty had refused to take him we would all be dead right now…"

"He means that Vincent knew what was happening. He did it for us." Aerith patted Yuffie's back. Though her voice was soothing her smile on the other hand held a slight quiver as she spoke.

Yuffie said nothing, she had run out of arguments. Koty had explained his use of the 'infernal' he wielded but Yuffie thought that it was simply something to make him look bigger. She hadn't realized until Vincent that what he had said was completely and horrifyingly true. It hadn't till then presented itself and now that it had it showed deeply and glowed with hideous edification.

"So that's it. Lithium's gone. Vincent is dead. Now we just go on with our lives?"

"Yeah… seems that way… Yuffie. I'm really sorry things… they didn't work out well and I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone."

intermission. so sad. Things don't look very good for Koty or Yuffie. And now the legendary Vincent valentine has officially been laid to rest. This said we will pass the time quickly from this point.

Again we will see where things go. Now we'll pick up three days after the funeral. Let's start with finding out what the hordes up

"When all is said and done." Clouds lullaby. Sweet music.:

"Left face." The sounds of stomps followed the voice of the man they had come to call Jonah "right face." More stomps and shouts of victory followed. "Present arms" the many soldiers spanned in front of him and his impeccably similar accomplice ,Cloud, presented their rifles to the man with the precision of a computer. "You see. Normal men can be trained where bio soldiers can only be programmed. Only difference is a question of true loyalty."

"So they aren't all robotic." Cloud inquired as he watched Jonah wave the men off.

"As a matter of fact none of them are. I have shut the bio mechs down for now. These men are simply well trained. A trained soldier is better than a computer. They can perceive and understand things the horde cant."

"Well I guess that means that you aren't a robot huh."

"Actually I'm not sure. For all intents and purposes I shouldn't function without burdock alive. But I feel a stirring in my circuits. A ghost in my machinery. I can remember, Feel, and rationalize. Too good for a machine but not quite human either." He ruffled his hair for a moment before turning to Clouds attention, his facial features portrayed a sense of confusion. "I still don't understand it myself."

"We'll call you human then. It only seems right."

"I think I like the sound of that." The man tried his best to mask a mechanized vocal set but failed.

"Good. Then I'm gona get lost. Got a lot on my mind." Cloud twirled the ring in his pocket. 'I guess I have to talk about this at some point with Tifa. As much as I hate paperwork it's the only way we can adopt Denzel.'

It had been three days since Vincent's death and already things were going to go downhill for Cloud. He hadn't even had time to actually mourn his fallen comrade and life was going to hell in a hand basket. He had to watch as Denzel turned into the one thing Cloud never wanted to see, himself. He had to watch Yuffie cry and mope more than he ever had over Aerith and Zack. He had to watch the men and women of the WRO push through the pain of loss and overcome their woes to become stronger. But the worst part was Tifa. He had to watch her drift from her friends. She had loved Vincent like she was her own flesh and blood. Cloud at one time had thought him 'competition' but shortly afterwards realized that Vincent had eyes for someone else.

He had to watch her heart break every day, right in front of him. The way she would cry for Yuffie made him feel like the most selfish human ever bourn. The way she seemed to be wasting away clung to his soul like rain to his skin. 'Man why can't life just be simple.'

To top the cake off Koty hadn't spoken since the incident of Vincent's death, now affectionately called valentine's eve. He had woken but he seemed to be in a form of trance. He hadn't eaten or slept to Clouds knowledge, and from the looks of things he hadn't moved. He simply sat on the edge of his bed and stared almost lost at Cerberus. This in turn drove Tifa to new levels of insanity and Koty was often absentmindedly caught in a tirade of Tifa's rare rage.

Today was one of those days. Tifa was fed up with him not talking and from the sound of thing she was taking out some week long pent up aggression.

"damit speak to me. Do it. I know you can talk we've been through this a thousand times. Talk to me. Tell me why. Talk. TALK!" Cloud could hear her stomping with great fury as she spat at him. "goddamit Koty if you don't talk." Cloud was surprised when he heard a loud smack from the other room. 'he didn't.' Cloud was relieved to find Tifa walking out of Koty's room without even a scratch. 'she hit him?'

"Tifa?" Cloud let out a nervous grunt.

"WHAT!" she barked at him like he had just insulted her womanhood.

"are you alright."

She simply stomped off. 'that's not like Tifa. Damit. Why couldn't I just be… better than this. I can't even save my wife from depression much less the world from evil. Oh sure I can slay psychopathic swordsmen and monsters and now I know I can slay robots but I can't slay PMS. Jeez some hero' he chuckled in his head with dry humor. 'but poor Tifa. I can't imagine how she feels. I knew Vincent too but, I'm not as close to Yuffie as she is. This is just… bad'

He returned to his room to find a small amount of sanctuary in his plushy chair. It was better than his old chair that had more than likely been vaporized in edge, so he took advantage of it. However it was just one of the many perks to living on the WRO base. The benefits didn't interest him though. He was just simply physically comfortable.

His soul had no such luck. He was stuck somewhere between hero and child. Too much a hero was his personality to simply watch things the way they were, but the child in him was too scared to act on the situation. 'alright. Since you're laughing at me I'm gona break. I need some help here.' He prayed in his head to any random deity that would pity him for a moment. 'I can't fix this on my own. I can't protect them from themselves… I can't even defend them from a threat that's not there. So please gimme a break. Just let things lighten up a little. I can't stand knowing they're hurting. Please. Do something please.'

"Cloud." Tifa came in with tears in her eyes. "Cloud I'm sorry I yelled are you in here?" she couldn't see him in the dark. Which was good because he had not wanted her to catch his time of weakness.

The room wasn't pitching black but there were no windows on the lower levels and Cloud wasn't so fond of heights anymore. He hadn't wanted to see Tifa cry anymore either but mako infused eyes seemed to want him to suffer.

"yeah I'm here. It's okay. Come 'ere baby." He walked over to her quickly and embraced her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm like this. It's just… he use to be so… I dunno… different."

"its okay." 'I'm a little new to this Tifa. Please don't hate me if I screw up. please don't hit me either.' "I'm here now. Shh."

"I love him. He… he really is like my little brother. But I can't stand the silence." She was now in a full blown storm of tears and sobs. "I don't want him to just waste away because of this. But I know I should be angry at him for being so…"

"selfish." Cloud moved her head to where he could see her face. "Tifa… imagine killing Yuffie against your will because you knew if you didn't you and everyone else would die. That has to mess with Koty's head. Plus all the stuff he can't remember is probably flooding back now. It may take some time."

"I know. But"

"I know, the silence." He kissed her playfully. "that's why I'm here. To make noise."

"oh Cloud." She sniffled and slapped at his chest playfully as she pushed on him. "I'm serious. He won't talk or even move. I don't think he even breaths. And Yuffie… let's just not go there."

"I need a keyboard." He swiftly changed the subject.

"what? Why a…"

"the music."

"what about it." She closed her eyes and tried to relax against the friendly chatter.

"you need it. If my memories aren't completely fake I think you played once."

"oh no. I haven't played a note since I was way younger."

"you look pretty young now though. Couldn't have been that long ago."

"as I said before you suck at this whole complement thing. But at least you're improving."

"well… I can play a little. The keyboard I mean."

"just stop talking." She pressed her lips to his and he felt the shock of the moment. 'whoa… that's nice. Oh Tifa… please stop teasing me.'

"yes…" he was cut off with another kiss and a gentle pull in the direction of his bed. 'if she wants this… gulp. Then I'll give it to her… get a hold of yourself man.'

Then they fell. Like stars upon the sand they fell with force, but even when their bodies met sheets and spring they kept falling. Falling in love over and over in a vicious cycle that ended in more tumbling than it had begun.

She was water and her ebbs and flows coveted his rocky cliffs. He was after all her mountain, Her golden spiked knight in shining armor, Her valiant dark clad hero. He was her sanctuary and for a small moment even he knew that.

He felt like she needed to throw herself from his cliffs only to find that he was what awaited her with loving arms at the bottom. 'Tifa I love you so. You'll never know why or how much but I love you. My wife, my friend, my heart. I love you so much… too much'

He found himself reenacting a scene still so vivid in his mind. He was running his hands over her body, however in this particular take of the images that now painted themselves from his mind he found her intoxicating touch not fast and wanting, but slow and deliberate. It were as if she wanted him to find something in her.

Again over her shoulders and arms. Then down her sides. Up her stomach and to her breasts. She was leading him. Guiding him. He wasn't just a toy this time. He was actually taking from this. He found a sense of satisfaction in knowing he was pleasing her.

The way her fingers nimbly pushed him ,even if at snail's pace, drove his sense of touch wild. The scent coming from her skin as she slowly removed her jacket wafted up to him and rattled his already fairly shaken sense of personal interest. 'oh Tifa I. I want you so much… but should I… do I even deserve you?'

She watched him with her new sight now. Her eyes had to her joy adjusted to the darkness and she could now watch Cloud rend her asunder. She was coming undone with his touch and the way his iron hands of war turned to velvet in a matter of a simple second as they descended upon her. He was for a moment in time her pleasure embodied. All of her pain and fear slipped away with her cloths. Down onto the floor and under the bed so that they could no longer frighten her away with thoughts of catastrophe.

"oh Cloud. Please… I love you don't… don't leave…" 'I won't Tifa.' "say it Cloud." 'I love you'

"I love you"

"yes" she moaned loudly as she made him tighten his grip on her breast. "harder." He tightened his grip to the point he could feel her pulse. "harder!" 'wow is she a masochist or something' she forced him to squeeze until her skin was bloodshot under his fingers. "yes… yes… yes!"

She swiftly moved his hand down her body stopping at her hips as she formed perfectly into his palm and then continuing to her thigh. Once his hand had placement on her leg she moved her hand to his hair and pulled him downward towards her neck.

"oh yes." She released her hand over his other and surveyed her breast. "it hurts. Kiss it… make it better." She was teasing him as she played with the bruises his fingers had left. 'that's slightly disturbing but also for some reason. Really… oh Tifa.' He resisted no more.

He sank his head slowly with her urges and began almost ravenously suckling at the tarnished skin upon her chest. He planted kiss after kiss upon her luscious breast. Making it seem like she were a fine wine or a rare liquor he lapped at her battered flesh.

"just watching you… oh Cloud… love me…" 'she's really getting off on this. I think she is a masochist. What's worse is I think its slightly attractive… great… its official. You've lost it strife.' "please just a little harder… yes!" she was between a gasp and a seductive sigh as she exhaled. "you're so soft… and warm… and yet… oh gods…"

He hesitated slightly and then she was looking at him with concern. 'she needs this. Besides you won't win forever gota give in. besides you love her. Wouldn't this be best. The best way of showing her… that you trust her?' he immediately went back to kissing her. 'I'm gona show you. If I can't tell you then you'll see… feel it.'

Outside Zack could hear unabashed sighs and moans coming from Clouds room.

"that's Tifa." He was alarmed at first "damn locked… wait…" he pressed his ear to the door.

"Zack. What's going on… what's happening in there" Aerith whined as she tried to see what he was doing.

"aer baby please. I'm trying to find out what's goin on."

"well"

"oh man… I think. They're"

"you mean Cloud and Tifa are."

"yup."

Cloud couldn't control himself her scent was simply intoxicating his judgment. Not that he needed any at this point. He crashed into her chest with hungry lips and with titans hands laced with silk he pulled her body up to his. 'wow she's amazing. Not only beautiful but incredible to feel. I have to touch.' Out of all of the times he had tried to experiment with mako and other such drugs, to enhance his senses she proved to be the ultimate stimulant.

Her pale cream was his nourishment and her sighs music to his soul. Then as if out of nowhere he remembered the song he had learned to play while wounded so many months before. 'that's her song. Its beautiful… and she's beautiful… that's her song.' He slid his lips up her neck and back to her lips. 'that's you Tifa… it wasn't just some random tune… I remember it from you… you use to play it… I don't remember why but you did… man I feel dumb' he kissed her passionately before noticing the heat in her face.

"you've never done this before have you?" he let the question slip with its dawning realization.

"no… you?"

"not till now." His hand slipped thoughtlessly between them as he lay down upon her, mindlessly resting over her hyperactive heart.

Their pulses were quick and he could hear them almost. Waging war with their sternums for rights to embrace each other. It was sad but yet so beautiful. Like a melancholy song so sad yet so utterly beautiful.

"we make some pretty wild music teef." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before finally giving up the battle of his morals. He moved off of her and for a moment expected a dejected look but instead was met with a smile.

"not gona scream at me and run off?" he sounded incredulous but serious.

"no… I know now… I didn't then… I'm not gona lie I was worried that you didn't but now I know and… well I get why you're always pushing away now."

"I'm not pushing."

"you know what I mean." She smiled as they repositioned themselves. With her back now firmly against his chest she snuggled into him "by the way that's quite a grip you have there."

"are you okay"

"I like it to hurt a little."

"Tifa?"

"what?"

"are you a… a …"

"masochist?"

"yeah."

"no… I don't like getting hurt… well not by anything but you… with you its like I know you won't hurt me even when you do. So it feels good."

"why did you… you know…"

"I told you Cloud I want you to make it sting a little. Now let's rest up. they'll give you a call if we're needed. So I want you to stay there."

"why?"

"because I can't sleep."

"insomnia?"

"no I just… I can't sleep without you."

"but it's the middle of the day." He chuckled.

"so. I need a nap. And I can't sleep when you're not around. So please don't leave."

"I won't." 'not anymore.'

It wasn't long before he could tell that she was asleep 'she's kina cute when she's not trying to kill someone…. I wonder why she hit Koty… must've really hurt. I can't see as I blame her though. The pressure is getting obvious even for her. I don't know how much more we can take.' He stroked her shoulder with a carful hand while contemplating the passing months. 'now with Vincent gone things are gona get harder. He always made sure there were no extreme situations we didn't know about. So without him this means everyone will be on edge. Poor Yuffie. I know she's taking this hard. They were close. I just hope she doesn't do anything drastic.' He looked at Tifa with a hesitant eye. 'what if Koty is really the problem. If he had just left wouldn't they just have left us alone? Doubt it.' He scoffed at his thought process. 'they would have just killed us off to keep their little project a secret. The same thing happened with Zack and shinra. They killed him because he was a liability. Even if he went quietly they would have killed him… I know Koty just wants to be free but this… is this really the price… I wonder if he even knows he's alive. He hasn't moved in three days… hasn't eaten slept. Man this is so… hopeless.'

He lifted his hand to play with Tifa's hair. It wasn't something he did with a conscious effort. He just did it. 'Tifa… I'm worried about you… I know if you're freaking out over this then its gota be hard on Denzel… I wonder how he's holding up.' he wasn't sure of the situation at hand or even how he felt about it but he understood what traumatic events did to a child's mind. It was something he was quite use to himself and he had hoped that his 'son' wouldn't need to endure what he had. 'I wish I could make this stop, but… I don't know how.'

A single tear fell from the swordsman's eye as he buried his face into the hair of his lover 'I can't take not being able to protect you guys… why does it have to be so hard.'

"it doesn't have to hurt so much." A dark familiar and chilling voice echoed in his head.

"you… sephiroth… you shut up… just leave them alone." He silently screamed in his head.

"but Cloud… you know what you have to do… why not just come to me… we can fix this together."

"I'm not listening to you… shut up."

"you know you have to do it. Like this." Sephiroths demonic baritone laughed as Cloud looked down to realize that the Tifa he was once holding was now a cold pale color and she was bleeding from wounds that could only have come from the masamune.

"this is a dream it isn't real. You're not real… so leave me alone."

"now Cloud. You of all people should know how to lie… if I were an illusion could I do this." Sephiroth appeared in front of him and with swift retribution he ran the masamune through Tifa and into Clouds torso.

"ahhh… damit…" Cloud screamed as the sword pierced him through his chest and out his back.

"hurts doesn't it… trust in me Cloud. The pain you will feel later will greatly exceed this. I would know. I have felt it." The room started shaking and Cloud was aware of the intense feeling of distortion as sephiroth allowed a sinister laugh to twist and bend around Clouds ears.

"just shut up. go away…!"

Cloud wasn't aware he had fallen asleep and was instantly jolted by the sound of his own voice and the shaking he was receiving from Zack. Though he wasn't shaking him roughly it was enough to startle him.

"Cloud… hey man… spiky wake up we need to talk. Its Koty…" he pushed his blonde friend gently trying his best not to wake Tifa.

"Zack? What the hell man… what time is it." He groaned.

"a little after six. Come on if we sneak out we won't wake her up. now let's go. Come on man."

The two moved slowly and quietly through the room easily avoiding any furniture and obstacles that would have impeded any normal human's progress with their mako enhanced vision. Something was seriously amiss if Zack was so intent on serious conversation. It was a rare event that he even bothered with being serious at all much less about someone else.

"okay here's the gist. Koty's working on some sort of materia booster. I don't think I even want to know how he's gona make it or what sort of effect it could have. But he's gone missing and that isn't a good sign. Even if lithium is gone Koty is still a major disaster waiting to happen. You and I both know that." Zack stated as calmly as he could muster given his knowledge on the situation. "if he makes it to the ruins of midgar he might actually make a mess out of an already messy situation."

"he's not a child. He'll be alright." Cloud still groggy made for the door.

"no he's not what I'm worried about its Yuffie."

"what?" his attention was peaked.

"she's following him. She left a note. We both have seen how she is about him. If they clash…"

"shit… ill get Tifa. Maybe she can talk some sense into her."

"you won't have to" Koty's dark voice startled the men as he walked forward carrying a flailing ninja with him.

"put me down you heartless bastard… fight like a man… hey… you guys could help you know." Yuffie slammed a hand into Koty's face and received a blunt stare in response.

"Yuffie. Please knock it off. Your gonna get killed." Cloud whined as he motioned for Koty to release her.

"what you're not gona hit back…? Come on hit me… I dare you" she stared into Koty's eyes as she pressured him "kill me… you're heartless enough. You killed Vincent and didn't even flinch so why don't you kill me to?"

With this said Koty's eyes became a violent crimson. "that's enough. Do not antagonize me! Vincent meant more to me than you could ever know! And for you to disregard that is but an insult. Do not test my patience miss kisaragi." Koty lifted the young ninja by the shirt after that and Cloud along with Zack took a defensive stance.

"do it… do it! Come on do it! DO IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she looked into his eyes and for a moment her determination and anger became fear as she noticed the predominant rage in her enemy's eyes.

"you… you…" he was seething and even Cloud could see the murderous intent behind his usually calm façade.

"Koty" Cloud tried to resolve the situation, giving Koty a warning tone before gently moving forward to lower the man's arms. "Koty put'er down… its alright she didn't mean it…" he was cut short.

"quiet!" Koty's anger momentarily aimed itself at Cloud, and Cloud took again to the defensive. "how could he love you… selfish … foolish child… you have no idea how much he sacrificed… for you…" the man's eyes returned to their original cold grey and his voice to its soft tenor. "he loved you… something I could never know… and you would throw that away for a petty grudge… foolish child."

"Koty… calm down man… its okay…" Zack tried his best to pry the ninja from the man's iron grasp.

"is it…" he held on to the girl firmly against the soldiers pulling. "he meant this for you… he told me to tell you but I see that words are not something you familiarize with." A tear fell from his eyes as he lowered the girl slowly and planted a gentle kiss upon her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she pulled away for a moment and then stared at the man face now streaming with tears.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save him…" he pulled her in to his arms and started to weep "I will return him to you… I will bring him back I promise… this is my retribution for the wrong I have done you… I am so sorry…"

"Koty… maybe you need some rest…" Cloud again tried to arbitrate the situation. But Koty would not hear him.

The man cried and held the girl for some time before he suddenly disappeared and Yuffie fell to the floor with confused and utterly destroyed emotions.

"what just happened." Zack startled by the mans disappearance blinked before looking both ways down the corridor for a sign of the man who had vanished. "where'd he go?"

"Yuffie its alright…" Cloud knelt by the girl who simply sobbed into his shoulder.

"its not… so just stop saying that…"

"it is… you just can't tell yet… Koty, I haven't known him long but I know he keeps up to his word…"

"yeah when its 'I'm going to ruin your life' he keeps real well to those words." She spat Clouds sentence in his face as she continued to cry.

"are you okay."

"no… I don't know." She pulled furiously at her hair.

"maybe you should take a break… resting could help you think things out… but Yuffie… Koty… he tried… there was no other way… I'm sorry… but… you know Vincent wouldn't have wanted this…"

"I know… but … I… I need the hate… I need to hate him…"

"I understand… sometimes its easier to hate and blame then it is to except and move on… trust me I know all too well."

"Aerith's back though… and now that guy" she jerked her head in Zack's direction.

"hey I gotta name you know." He retorted and struck a pose. "soldier first class Zack fair."

"not right now Zack" Cloud hushed him. "Yuffie why don't you go to your room and chill a while. I'll come check on you in a minute…"

"okay…" she wiped her eyes and gave the acerbic swordsman the smallest hug she could muster as an apology to him. "thanks spiky…"

"ill be by in a bit… first I have to go make sure psycho boy isn't going to literally explode or bring the house down." He ruffled her hair and then stood. "Zack go check on the kids… Denzel has been on edge lately and I don't think he should hang around Koty too much right now… please."

"what am I a babysitter?" he threw a sarcastic sneer at Clouds request.

"consider it a favor for an old friend."

"I don't do favors spikes."

"think of all the things I've done for you"

"I can't really think of any. Been dead too long."

"okay… think of all the things I'm going to do for you."

"just buy the drinks you chocobo's ass." He laughed as he walked in the direction of the kid's room. "later."

"Yuffie. Try to chill out I'll be there in a minute. Okay?"

"kay." She sniffed as she watched him walk away. 'damit Cloud if you weren't getting married.'

He sped down corridors as fast as he could without running. Hurrying to the location of the boiler room. He knew Koty had a small attraction for tight enclosed spaces and darkness. It was a strange but understandable trait. From what the man had told them he grew up hiding from lithium and hunting for food. Darkness was only a means of covering ones form from the world. But it still couldn't mask his eyes. Those eyes that pierced the dark even when all light had dissipated. They were a beacon of sadness and yet an illumination of hope and determination.

"Koty! You down here… we need to talk…" Cloud had half expected to be slammed into a pipe fixture nearby but instead was met with ominous blue orbs floating towards him.

"what is it you need? Cloud." They were his eyes. 'damit that's creepy. Its too dark down here for even my sight to pick up on his face. But those eyes. Damit…'

"we need to talk about what you said earlier."

"I apologize for losing my temper. I meant not what I said."

"no about bringing him back."

"I see."

Yuffie had managed to distract her mind long enough to make it to her room. Once there she collapsed onto the bed. It would have been a permanent stay except she felt something under the back of her head rising and falling slowly. 'maybe its just a water bed… can't tell with all these sheets.' When she finally rationalized that thought a hand fell from above and pressed against her forehead. It was soft almost silky to the touch and its actions were deliberate. Whoever had just touched her knew she was there and could probably see her. 'oh shit…'

"Zack please tell me you're just messing with my head." 'wait Zack's hands wouldn't be that soft.'

"its me Yuffie. Don't be alarmed." Shelkes voice squeaked from the distant head of the bed.

"geez Shelke. Why are you in here in the dark."

"it was quiet and I wanted to see you."

"what why?" 'oh no not another sorry for your loss lecture I can't take anymore'

"I need your help with something."

The confession was shocking to say the least. 'what does she need help with… I'm no good with math or for that matter anything that doesn't involve materia and fighting. What could she possibly want?'

"so what's up." she started to feel comfortable with Shelke's light breathing now the known reason for her mysterious movement. "what you need."

"I've… been feeling rather strange lately…"

"well I'm not a doctor. But I'll try."

Down stairs Cloud was awaiting Koty's explanation.

"Cloud… he is important to her… and me." Koty's eyes closed for a moment. "he… loves… like I cannot."

"I don't need to know a reason. Just a method." Cloud was short as he moved forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"the ends justify the means."

"why… does she bother you so much."

"she is… young."

"and."

"…"

"why did you kiss her?"

"it was his will."

"Vincent's?"

"yes."

"okay… we'll take that. So do you… have feelings for her?"

"only those that he wills."

"what about Tifa…" Cloud hesitated on asking. 'at least if he does ill know.'

"why are you concerned?"

"just cause… answer. Now."

"she is my sister. Of course I love her."

"as a sister or something deeper?"

"Cloud. She has an affection for you like none other… who am I to attempt and deny you what is yours."

"how do you know?"

"because I feel what she feels."

"kina creepy… then can you tell me why she hit you."

"she was confused. Angry. She was starved of normal human senses. Rage was the only alternative."

"so how does she feel towards you?"

"I wouldn't know her thoughts center on you."

'shit… why does this seem like I'm talking to Tifa.' "how does she feel about me?"

"you are inquisitive strife. But her intentions cannot be said… it would be… difficult to say."

"and?"

"actions speak louder than words sometimes."

There was a moment where Koty's eyes seemed nervous for a time. 'what's wrong with him. Why is he so giddy?'

"show me then." He didn't anticipate the outcome of his words before he said them.

Back in yuffies room Shelke was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with her 'problem'.

"so what do you need. You having guy troubles. Tell me who it is and ill whoop his ass." Yuffie joked but soon later noticed shelkes fidgeting. "what's wrong?"

"I have… strange stirrings." She answered shyly.

"like… you can't sleep or something…?"

"no."

"maybe like um… headaches… muscle spasms… anything… come on gimme a hint here babe."

"I…um… in here…" she pulled Yuffie's slender hand to her tight core. 'gosh Shelke you gota set of abs I'm jealous. Wait.'

"you mean!?" she gasped in realization at Shelke's meaning.

"I don't understand… it… feels… strangely euphoric…"

"umm…. Shelke… babe… how can I put this gently?"

"be blunt… I need to make it stop… its impairing my processing." She let the words slam into Yuffie's ears with eager anticipation.

"its called being… um… aroused…"

Shelke cocked her head to the side and Yuffie the stood to turn a light on.

The click. Then the stare. She wasn't sure how to help Shelke with this. 'okay… umm… so she hangs out with bastard of the year… maybe she's just got the hots for him.'

"aroused?" the word lingered on her tongue as if she had trouble comprehending it.

"feeling… sexy… umm… horny… oh come on… throw me a bone here." Yuffie was extremely uncomfortable discussing this topic.

"how… do I make it stop?" she was meek about the question.

"by… sex…" Yuffie whispered the word like a curse.

"how… do I…?"

"oh crap…" 'is she really that naïve? Has she never had a boyfriend…well she did live in an underground bunker and for the last few years looked like a twelve year old… so I guess she really doesn't know… shit this is gona be a long night.' "do you have someone you like?"

"someone?"

"you know… like Cloud and Tifa."

"no…"

"are you interested in guys?" 'oh shit what if she's not… then you're in deep shit yuffs.'

Shelke acted hesitant. "I don't know."

"okay… which one do you like better Cloud or Aerith…" 'stupid question.'

"umm…"

"okay… let's try something else…" 'what else is there to try…'

"I'm not sure what you mean" she narrowed her eyes in concern at the fidgeting ninja.

"okay… umm. Can you tell me a bit more about the 'problem'?"

"whenever I try to sleep I feel a strange stirring in my core… it bothers my thinking process with strange thoughts and… well… I'm not sure…"

"okay…" 'gosh what if she's… oh dear… what have you gotten yourself into. Well… I've never… maybe if…'

"Yuffie?" Shelke uttered her question as if she were trying to ask something she should already know. "what exactly is… sex?"

"oh crap…" she swallowed hard. "you mean you never got the talk?"

"talk?"

"birds and bees… man woman… love marriage… oh shit… Shelke I don't know how to put this gently but we need to get you a boyfriend."

"why?"

"its just what boyfriends are fore… they worship you and make you feel like a goddess and then when you feel like you do now they take care of that in… their own special way…"

"but… I don't know…" she blushed. An unusual thing for the robotic girl. "I don't know how to keep one."

"oh Shelke… its not that hard… like having a pet just pet them and they roll over for you."

"but don't they have to…?"

"have to what?" she sighed exasperatedly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"kiss" Shelke copied Yuffie's earlier usage of a whisper.

Yuffie's jaw dropped to the floor with shock and awe as she heard the word of such questionable integrity. 'she's such a goodie two shoes she doesn't even know what an actual kiss means.'

"no babe. You see a kiss is something someone shares with someone they love. Not a boyfriend girlfriend thing. That's a bit more complicated."

"but… I love everyone… all of you. And I haven't kissed any of you. So… why is that the complicated part…?"

"babe I hate to tell you this but sometimes as intelligent as you are you can be so dense."

"pardon. My IQ far exceeds yours."

"yeah in mechanics and computers but you have no idea what dealing with emotion is like." She struck a heroic pose.

"well… show me…"

"show me then." These were the words that Cloud felt he would come to regret in a few moments.

Koty's eyes were focused on the floor and though it was so dark Cloud couldn't see his face he could easily depict the torn expression in his eyes.

"you wouldn't understand… it is not my place to show you such things." Koty was trying to avoid pressing a subject Cloud felt was a necessity to understand.

"how do you know. Oh yeah you read minds."

"a miss interpretation. I read memories and body language. Not minds. But you still wouldn't quite understand."

"you don't read minds you just said so. So just cut to the chase and do your 'thing'." Cloud didn't see the coming of a short storm.

"if you only knew just how much of Tifa I have accumulated within myself you wouldn't push this." He had a nervous warning in his voice that begged Cloud to leave. But with no surprise the hasty swordsman pressed forward.

"cut the crap and just do your trick." Cloud short handedly caught the man in a corner and with nowhere to run and no reason that Cloud would listen to Koty gave in.

"you really want to know?"

"yes… now just spill."

It was quick. Swift as lightning and with twice the vindication. Like the scent of lilies floating in the pond, subtle but prominent, the man moved forward. Within the blink of an eye Koty closed the short distance between them and Cloud was caught surprisingly with a gentle embrace of lips and a strong hand on his face.

'what the hell? Why can't I pull away… its… I can feel Tifa…'

Koty pulled away and left Cloud with the feeling of displacement and haze that had invaded his mind. "you see…?"

"wha… what the…." He stammered as he finally focused on the man who had just kissed him.

"I'm sorry…" Koty then shut his eyes and Cloud could no longer feel his presence. 'damn… he felt… just like Tifa… what… the… hell… wait… where'd he go?'

He searched the darkness only to find he was alone, alone and for some reason saddened by the loss of the brief contact. 'no… this isn't happening… no… but… its not a dream…' he shook his head violently to rid himself of a sense of guilt that had found its way to his mind. 'why… did he … apologize?'

Upstairs Yuffie found herself in absolute shock at the request that had just been made by her blue eyed friend. 'you've got to be kidding me… she doesn't really want me to… oh great… just great… now what am I gona do.'

"Shelke I don't think that what you…" she was cut short by the defeated look on the young girls face.

"I don't know what to do… please…" she looked up at the ninja with hope in her eyes "show me…"

"woah… I…" 'oh comeon. This is crazy this isn't happening… but is it… would it really be that bad?' "Shelke… look hun… its complicated I just… gimme some time okay…" 'time… no amount of time would help with this… what have you done Yuffie?'

intermission

Well for all of you strange fans of this it will come forward soon. I promise this Is indeed becoming quite a chapter. My longest yet I think.

I hope all of you are finding something in this. If not oh well I tried.

Well this is gona be the last of this chap and this time, time hasn't passed much. Maybe fifteen minutes from the last act. So for those of you ready to end this its going to after this instillation. Promise. Now for those who can't wait till the next chap its coming soon. And for you who don't like it suck it. I'm not writing it for a paycheck but for entertainment. If you're not entertained you have no imagination. So neah.

Anyway on to the end of this

resume

"when all is said and done" Cloud's lullaby. Clouds lullaby:

He couldn't believe it. He never thought it was even possible for him to cheat on Tifa much less against his will and with a 'man.' 'unbelievable strife. Now you're really gona have something to tell Denzel. Wow… now we gota find out what the hell is going on. No more bein left in the dark.' He was still dazed from the sense of displacement he felt when they had connected. 'ya know… not that I'm gay but… it wasn't… all that bad… it really felt like Tifa was there. Not physically but the… feeling… it was like she was standing right there. That's… not even right… that's wrong on so many levels… ughh'

He tried to wipe the feeling of self sabotage from his now very tarnished dignity. It would have been much worse if he hadn't made it to his room and saw Tifa sleeping. 'wow… if a picture were really worth a thousand words that would be the only one that would fit.' he marveled at the scene before him. her dark raven hair touching bare alabaster. Even in the dark his mako sight enabled him to touch her with his eyes. 'she's… so ….' He tried to prevent thoughts of questionable morality from plaguing him however her sheer beauty proved more a match for his mentality than even his nemesis had been. 'great… as if sephiroth didn't fuck my head up enough. Now Tifa has to go and make me… damit.'

"Cloud?" she woke up to the feeling of his eyes on her.

"its okay babe go back to sleep." He whispered softly in her ear as he knelt beside the bed.

"no its not… something's bothering you." 'damit how does she do that?'

"no… I'm fine. Just get some rest."

"come 'ere…"

"what is it." He was shocked when she forcefully planted a violent kiss upon him.

"that's for trying to be nice. And this" she kissed him again. "is a sample of what you'll get when you tell me the truth."

"its nothing." He smiled slightly in assurance to the woman.

"liar…"

"I am not… I just"

"shhh… just tell me…"

"I'm just worried that's all."

"then why are your pants so tight?" she chuckled as she shot him an innocent look.

"oh… um… I…" he panicked. "I need to go for a walk."

He left almost as soon as he came. 'fantastic. Now you're a coward too. Man. I got to stay away from that girl. If I don't there won't be much of a honeymoon to have. Damit… why is it this always happens to me…?' he stood just outside of his door before he remembered that he had promised to see Yuffie after her encounter with Koty. 'that's right. Yuffie. I promised her that I would check on her… guess that could help keep my mind off of Tifa at least. Better go.'

He would gladly have succumbed to Tifa's touch if we're not for the thought of Koty's actions plaguing his mind. The situation seemed to shake Clouds very soul. 'its… just not… possible… why would he do that… what if he's…' Cloud felt a strange feeling with a familiarity of sickness come over him as he the room darkened. 'oh hell… not this again.'

"I'm sorry to trouble you" Koty's soft voice echoed in his ear.

"just couldn't get enough of me." Clouds rare sarcasm strained a chuckle from the generally stoic man.

"how could you guess." He moved from the darkness. "but no… its not me this time… it is your young friend."

"Yuffie?"

"yes… I believe… maybe she is… fond of someone… as you've probably noticed its not me… but follow me and I'll show you something interesting that is about to take place."

"why do I get the feeling that I'm gona wake up in a terrible situation."

"don't worry your body is outside the door. You'll wake up when you decide you've seen enough."

"okay… so what is this? You spy on people now?"

"consider me an artist at heart. I enjoy seeing that which is truly beautiful. The laughter of children. Love between two young people. The determination which flows from the eyes of a warrior. Flowers the sky… you understand this though."

"wouldn't know."

"lie… you know all too well. You enjoy looking at Tifa. And seeing Denzel and Marlene smile always seems to bring one of your own. But you also enjoy the finesse of a good battle. A rare trait to be sure."

"we'll discuss battle tactics later. Now what the hell is it that's so important that you need me to practically die to see it." Cloud rolled his eyes as he approached what appeared to be Yuffie's door.

"look inside. You shall see something beautiful blooming."

"okay… did I ever mention how much you freak me out sometimes."

"I'm sure."

Cloud reached for the door before realizing that he was falling through it. 'damn. Guess I don't need to use doors when I'm like this. Wait what's goin on here?'

"look I know this is not the way you wana be… but I only know about two remedies and neither of which you want to me to show you… did deepground not teach you how to deal with things like this?" Yuffie stammered with her words as she scratched the back of her head.

"I've never had this kind of feeling. I've been perpetually twelve for the last two decades… I don't understand it…" Shelke was blushing and confused.

'damit Koty… why the hell did you make me come in for one of these … wait what is she doing.' Yuffie moved forward with trepidation written all over her face. 'that look… what's with the look. I hope they can't see me… this would be so weird.'

The ninja crossed the room and sat on the bed next to the young red head. She wrapped her arm around her and attempted to relax the girl.

"okay Shelke… I can see I'm not gona be able to tell you… jeez… but still… um… I wana help… so ill see if I can…" she swallowed.

"what is it…" Shelke leaned into Yuffie.

"I just never did this with a girl before… little new to this."

"new to what?"

"okay Shelke I know you have no idea what but just try and act like you do… its makin it hard to think that I'm about to try something with an adult if you act so naïve."

"sorry."

Yuffie moved her free hand to Shelke's slender shoulder and slid a few stray fingers under her sleeve to play with the bare skin of her arm. 'wait what the hell is goin on… this cant be good. What did she mean by try something?'

As if Cloud had died and gone to some perverted part of heaven he found the click. 'any other guy would find this scene the best moment of his life but for some reason this to me… is getting pretty creepy. Is Yuffie really about to...'

Her hand drew circles around Shelke's shoulder. This in turn made the young woman blush. She apparently had never experienced this kind of attention before. She looked as though she was nervous. 'why is Shelke so giddy… oh crap… now I get it… way to go dunce. Shoulda seen this one comin. Oh boy.'

"Yuffie?" Shelke was startled as the ninja's gentle hands suddenly went from drawing circles to following the line of her collar bone.

"shh… just… enjoy the moment…" she whispered as she guided the ex-tsviet to the mattress with a gentle motion.

"do you see strife… Yuffie… her heart hurts… and Shelke… is blossoming… alone they are but jilted… but together they can sustain one another. Like a bowl and water" Koty's voice invaded his moment of concentration as Cloud watched in a form of almost cat like curiosity.

"what do you mean?" he replied without looking at the man.

"Shelke is like the empty bowl… she feels as though she has no purpose because she cannot contain what she has… simply because she's never had anything to contain. Yuffie on the other hand is like water that has lost its container… alone they are… how shall we say useless… but together… you understand."

She moved her face close to Shelke's, scanning her eyes for any sign of hesitance. When she saw none she gently pressed her lips to the girls own.

"Yuffie… I thought you said." Shelke gasped as Yuffie buried her face in the girl's neck. "ohhh…"

"shh… I do… just trust me… I wouldn't do this if I didn't." she planted gentle slow kisses along the girls jaw line and down to her collar.

"what is this feeling?"

"don't worry about it… just enjoy it."

She shifted her body weight and laid down on the young woman before moving her hands to lace her fingers with their partners.

"ohh" Shelke began to moan.

"so you like this? That's good…" she buried her lips into the girl's neck again with a feverish desire.

"so wait… Yuffie… she's falling for Shelke?" Cloud questioned the man to his right only to receive a disproving nod.

"no… Shelke is new to emotions and Yuffie… her emotions are strained. Think of it as temporary love… it is true but not permanent… simply consoling one another in a severe time of crisis… basic same concept as having a partner with a common goal… you both benefit but there is no actual contract… you simply assist each other and hope for the best." He was indeed knowledgeable but also to Cloud slightly cold natured.

"I thought you were an artist not a biologist."

"you misinterpret again strife. You see… love no matter how temporary is love… it always is… whether love is over emotion or simply through fondness of memory love is love. It is powerful… and its everywhere… this is just simply a weak rendition of love. Temporary and experimental. But shared between friends."

"so because they're friends that makes it love?"

"no… it is because they would sacrifice for one another… they aren't compromising because they are both willing to… perhaps you can look at it as a symbol of trust."

"strangers can trust each other."

"but not like close friends can. Like yourself and Tifa… at one time you had feelings for Aerith… but in the end Tifa was closer to your heart… and you had to sacrifice a close friend to save the one you love… but she would have also done the same for you… so in the end… there is no price to be paid… only ground to be covered."

"not sure I follow but we'll go with that." He continued to watch as he muttered under his breath 'complicated sunuva'

"now Cloud temper temper."

Yuffie's fingers ran from Shelke's hands to her hair. The young woman gasped at the amount of strange attention the ninja was paying her.

"yuff…ie.." she closed her eyes as a gentle hand moved down her face and pulled her to Yuffie's lips. "mmmm"

"you've got pretty eyes Shelke…" she slid her hand downward and proceeded from Shelke's neck to her chest.

"ohh…mmmm" the girl had a total loss of speech at the feelings welling up within her.

At this Yuffie descended and began to remove the clothing from the lithe tsviet as if she were opening the paper on a Christmas present. She was eager and hasty with her lips stealing sighs and gasps even more easily than her hands had stolen materia in the past. She was obviously taking from Shelke's state of being and feeding from the euphoria that the young woman felt.

"are they…?" Cloud did not receive a response from Koty and simply marked it off as a yes.

They writhed for a moment. Enjoying each other's sounds until Yuffie had finally managed to strip Shelke of any clothing that had once impeded her progress.

With her cloths gone and her body laid bare for all of the world to see Shelke opened her eyes. 'wow Yuffie's right those eyes… she really does have nice eyes…' Cloud watched in amazement as Yuffie then removed any clothing she herself bore. 'ya know… Zack would kill to see this… too bad he isn't dead he could've watched. Wow strife that's a lovely thought… you just got'em back and now you want him to die.'

Their bodies fit together like pieces of a smooth puzzle. Silk upon silk. Fire and ravens mixed with pale ivory skin to create a storm like none Cloud had ever imagined.

"Cloud… I thought you had eyes for Tifa… very well I shall take them all then" sephiroths voice laughed in the back of his mind.

"strife… listen not… he is merely a remnant… a figment of your past come to humiliate you." Koty placed a hand on Clouds shoulder.

"kay…" he shook the voice off and watched the scene continue.

"don't try and ignore me Cloud… Cloud…CLOUD." The voice taunted him until it disappeared and he could see nothing but the two girls.

'I think… I think he's gone… Koty… is this what you meant by the power of love.' The girls continued their dance. Yuffie's hands cascading like water over Shelke's smooth toned frame.

The moans that penetrated the silence defeated Clouds sense of perception and the only thought that he could muster was the sentence Koty had given him before hand. 'love is love.'

Yuffie's hands squeezed and pressed even the slightest resistance from Shelke's frame. The tsviet couldn't hold back from the eminent passion that filled her from the emotional encounter. She began to randomly call the ninja's name with fever at the slightest touch and Yuffie in exchange gave her everything that she could.

"Yuffie." She wasn't even aware that she was panting as Yuffie lowered her head to kiss her chest and then her stomach "yuff..ffie." she stuttered at the kisses until a gentle hand found its way to her untouched womanhood and the fever of embarrassment her face.

"no one else has bothered… I'm sorry… I don't know why you're so beautiful… ill love you Shelke." Yuffie was acting as though she had been seducing the girl for months.

"you could learn from this Cloud…" Koty chuckled as he again placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I think I already have…" his eyes stayed glued on the two women.

"ugnnn… yuffff… ffiee…" Shelke's eyes squeezed shut as fingers invaded her.

Yuffie indulged in more kisses as she swallowed the screams of her lover. Her fingers finding refuge in the warmth of the tviets newly found sense of love she allowed herself to be fully immersed in the moment. They were burning from the inside out. Like a volcano waiting for judgment day.

'seems like Yuffie's had a lot of practice at this…' Cloud joked in his head as he watched Shelke's hand slip up the inside of Yuffie's leg to penetrate the ninja with careful but excellent precision. 'whoa Shelke learns fast… no wonder Koty gets along with her so well… speaking of which.'

"Koty?" he passed his glance to the man before returning to the scene unfolding.

"yes…?" he seemed unperturbed by the man's questioning.

"aren't you jealous…?"

"pardon?"

"you and Shelke spend a lot of time together… I'm sure that has to bring some form of attraction to her even for you… so aren't you jealous that a girl's going to have her before you?"

"don't be so ridiculous… I have no time for emotions to cloud my judgment… besides… you can't choose who you love… only how you love them…"

"and that's why you don't say anything?"

"pardon?"

"never mind… you are a thick one."

He watched on as Yuffie and Shelke both arched against each other's wrists. Each made sure the other wasn't feeling any less passion than themselves as both of them heatedly began to moan.

Sweat had accumulated on them and they glistened in the dim atmosphere of the florescent light above them. 'wow… they're giving it their all… wait…' Shelke arched her back and let out a constrained squeal into Yuffie's throat before falling back to the bed. 'that's what he meant… I needed to learn from this not to get pointers or be a pervert… he meant that… oh… I see…' soon after that thought Yuffie began to pant frantically and pulled Shelke close as her eyes closed in what almost seemed like fear and then pleasure. 'how you love them doesn't mean that I have to … well get down and dirty… bad choice of words… it means… I have to give it everything… even if I can only have her for a little while… I have to throw what's left of my heart into it…'

"thank you Koty… I think I want to go back now." He spoke before realizing he was now standing outside his own room again. 'well its safe to say Yuffie doesn't need my help right now… that's good because I know someone who does…'

He practically broke the door as he threw it open. He hadn't anticipated Tifa to be asleep again. 'well… maybe tomorrow… but for now… I'm gona love you… at least in my heart… starting the next time you wake up you'll never have to wonder again. I'll make sure of it… I love you Tifa… and you'll never need to ask to know it ever again.'

he moved to the bed and lay beside her. He wasn't going to leave again. 'but for now… you just rest… no one will ever hurt you as long as I live. I love you so much.' He kissed her head and wrapped an arm around her. She wasn't going to have the opportunity to have second thoughts. 'till the day I die I promise no one will ever hurt you. And no one will ever love you like I do… I promise… Tifa.'

He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his wrist and his thoughts returned to Shelke and Yuffie. 'ill love like them… and Koty… as much as I dislike the thought of him kissing me… I think… I know why… if that's how you feel Tifa… then… then I… forget it I love you and that's all that matters.'

"Cloud…" Tifa uttered his name in her sleep as she pressed her back to him.

Her breathing became hypnotic after a moment and Cloud found himself drifting further from reality. Her scent her feel all of her became a medication with a heavy drowsy affect. She was the perfect drug for an addiction to friction.

As he drifted off he could almost swear he heard her song bein played on the piano. 'that's nice its like a lullaby… I… its so pretty… just like… Tifa…' the words were never there but for some reason he heard them in his head as the music invaded his soul.

"when all is said and done. Will we see what we've become… sky coming closer and burned down by the sun. when all is said and done." A soft voice almost whispered.

He faded into a peaceful and much welcomed dreamless coma as Tifa played his lullaby over and over in his memory.

"when all is said and done." And he was gone.


	25. blade of the youth

The next instillation is at hand and so by the way is the next twist to our little story. As I'm sure you all know it is time to begin the end of this tale. I seven have awaited this day since the beginning and now the end is finally coming forward. Join me now loyal fans of ff7 for the ultimate beginning of the end.

Now for all of you who need a back check. Cloud has had a shocking revelation and so have Shelke and Yuffie. Koty has officially set off in search of knowledge but his methods remain a mystery as things begin to unravel.

So here we are let us see what happens when fate faith and defiance collide. Read and review people you never know what will happen next.

Blade of the youth. "Oh fuck":

It wasn't even dawn yet and cloud felt himself stirring from some unknown sense of dread. No nightmares had come and no screams were heard. But for some reason he felt the need to move. 'Denzel.' Something was wrong he could feel it in his soul. 'What's happening… wait… Koty!'

He moved carefully out from around Tifa and leapt for the door. Whatever was amiss he knew deep down he couldn't allow it to continue. He could very well be endangered himself if it involved Koty and for some reason unknown he felt that it most definitely included the odd man.

He felt his feet drive him fast and far hurtling down the stairs and corridors to the outside world. He would have went to the training grounds but the scenery around him told him that he wasn't anywhere near where he thought he would be.

Once he threw the door to the outside open he found himself staring at the shinra manor in niblehiem. 'Oh no…'

"Koty… Koty where are you?" he spoke certain the man had teleported him to this destination.

"Cloud…" there was a gruff whisper on the wind.

"Who's there? Koty… no head games come out." He looked around with a sense of familiarity taking over him.

"Cloud." The voice was clear now. It was Vincent's voice.

"Vincent…"

The gunman materialized in front of him. He seemed angry and almost determined to frighten cloud with his crimson eyes.

"It's not over. Something's coming. Cloud run!" the man transformed into the galian beast and charged cloud with an intimidating ferocity.

"Vincent…?! Hey" cloud rolled out of the way and reached for his sword. 'Damn… must've left it in the room.'

"You have to run cloud… take Denzel and go… don't come back... run" the beasts voice was panicked as if frightened of events to come. "Its not over… it won't leave you alone until you do it."

"Do what?" cloud then found himself standing in the training grounds. A quiet scenario but something still reeked of disaster.

As he looked down he saw corpses. Body upon body, and tattered limbs upon themselves. 'What the hell' he looked at his hands to see the blood covering himself.

"Cloud! What did you do?!" Nanaki's voice rang out in horror as he walked forward.

"Nothing… I just…" he was for once in his life truly frightened of something. "I didn't do this."

"Then where did you get that?" the large cat was wary as he motioned to a katana jutting up out of the ground in front of cloud.

"That's not mine."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Red you gota believe me."

"Relax cloud… I don't know what's going on but we will figure out a solution to this. Denzel you go with Koty now… get Tifa and Barret. They may be needed. Zack too if you can wake him" the two standing behind red had gone unnoticed till then. Koty wore a look of serious debate on his face and Denzel a glaze of horror.

"Guys I didn't do this… it wasn't me… come on you know I wouldn't do this."

"Nanaki what happened here?" reeve's voice erupted from the tense silence between them. "I saw the security tapes and… oh… cloud. Now cloud I know you're upset but let's try to be reasonable." He was attempting to negotiate for some unknown reason.

"I'm not upset but if someone doesn't tell me what's goin on I'll get that way." Cloud was getting irritable at the situation. "I didn't do this…"

"Oh my… this is going to take a bit of explaining… but cloud… I hate to ask this but for your safety and ours I need you to put these on." The man handed cloud a set of cuffs.

"Man fuck you I didn't do this and I'm not even gona say how ridiculous it would be for me to wear cuffs. I'd just break them when I felt like getting out. How safe would you really be?" A scornful look crossed his face as he lowered his eyes.

"Please cloud…"

"Fine fuckin fine. I'll wear your damn bracelets."

After a short pause and a long walk cloud was in the detention cell wing. 'What the hell is going on… why am I in here…'

"You guys come on… why this…" he asked before reeve came in with a few guard staff wheeling a television behind them.

"Cloud… for the safety of the WRO you need to stay here for a few days… look" he turned the machine on and cloud watched with a pissed off glare.

"What's this?"

"It's the security tape… the soldiers were doing morning drills."

"What time is it?"

"Around six thirty. I'm sorry cloud but for now you need to stay in there."

He watched for a moment as the trainees did their exercises. They were doing the usual calisthenics strength training and bayonet training. The average day as a WRO operative. But then cloud saw himself come out.

One of the recruits stood and saluted him and then almost as quick as he raised his hand the man was lifted from the ground and impaled with a long silver blade. 'No… I don't remember that.' Cloud was lifting the recruit high into the air and with a swift motion hurled him away.

The battle was on and no man was left unattended to as cloud began his slaughter of some sixty WRO operatives. He cut and slashed as if he were possessed and even went so far as to take one of the soldiers by the leg and use him as a makeshift club. Carrying his carcass around without a concern or even a show of emotion as his comrades were broken in half by their own partner. More disturbingly cloud seemed to be withholding a sense of satisfaction on his face at the time.

"Oh fuck… what..." he was speechless. The amount of horror he inflicted upon the men was unreal and something he thought may have even eluded Sephiroth's sadistic tendencies.

"I'm sorry cloud… but for now we need you to stay in there." Reeve turned the monitor off and sat in a chair a good distance from his friend's cell.

"Reeve you know me… that… I couldn't have… I didn't do that… you have to believe me."

"I want to cloud… but… I think maybe you're suffering from a post traumatic stress that we don't have the specialists to deal with. Perhaps it is best that we keep you in there until a specialist can be found."

"You mean to tell me that just when things cool off I start losing my mind. Now I have battle amnesia. Great."

"You were a SOLDIER it isn't uncommon."

"In my head."

"Now cloud this is not a time to be self loathing."

"I was doing great. I finally had the guts to tell Tifa what I felt. I managed to get Denzel to accept me damn lithium was destroyed. Yeah so was edge but… never mind that. Aerith and zack came back and no fucking Sephiroth. Now look. I'm in jail. I'm a murderer and apparently loosing my mind. I have amnesia and aw fuck."

"I'm sorry… were it in my power… I would gladly have traded places with you."

"Yeah thanks for nothing. I just have shitty luck."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." A dark familiar and sadistic tone came to clouds ears but he didn't recognize it.

"Who's there" cloud roared as he stood only to find a frightened reeve easing away from him.

"Now now temper sword man. We wouldn't want to start a scene."

"Great fuckin great. Hey reeve you got some pills or maybe a straight jacket I can borrow. I think I'm actually loosin it."

"He can't hear me only you…"

"So you're in my head too. Why don't you tell your buddies I said fuck off and get outa my life."

"were it so simple we would gladly keep you. You see we are amused by you… you are fun to usssss." The elongated use of the voices s vocabulary told cloud that he knew exactly what he was hearing.

"Its you… the paradox."

"My my how quick you are spire sword man."

'Was that a joke about my hair?' "Fuck you. Stay away from Tifa… I'll kill you if you so much as touch her."

"Cloud… who are you talking to?" reeve was unnerved by clouds sudden outburst. He had not seen anyone down there but cloud and for some reason he was carrying on a conversation.

"Stay out of this" cloud was fuming and reeve was caught in the cross fire between him and the invisible silent being that taunted him. "You hear me I'll kill you. All of you. You stay away from my family."

"Ahhhh… father you hurt us… why do you reject us. Father… father" the creature wailed as if in pain "father why hath thou forsaken us?"

The power then went out in the building. "Son of a bitch who turned out the lights?"

"Cloud… spikes… reeve… are you guys in here" zack came in holding a flashlight.

"Yeah I'm still in this cell… let me the fuck out man." Cloud was hasty with his irritation showing.

"Shit reeve" zack was preoccupied. "We need back up… the director is down. Someone is in here. Clouds still in the cell."

"Hello I'm still in here."

"I can't tell if he's alright he's not speaking but I can see him."

"What's he doing" a WRO operative sounded from outside.

"He's just standing there."

"I'm trying to get the fuck out now open the damn cage." He growled furiously.

"Just… standing there. Cloud are you okay?"

"I'm in the dark in a cage and I don't have a clue what's going on other than that and the fact that I'm hearing voices I'm fine now let me the fuck out."

"Hello… cloud… earth to spikes… damn he isn't budging… well he'll be alright. Let's get the director to the med sector. I'll come back for cloud in a moment."

"Hey wait. You can't just leave me in here… some hero zack. Now what." Cloud looked around the cell for some form of entertainment before an ear shattering laughter broke his concentration.

"My little puppet. How the mighty have fallen. I see you now serve a different purpose in life. As you have clearly seen being a hero is over rated." Sephiroth's voice broke the decadent silence.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for a chat I'm busy losing my mind."

"Well now here I am to have some friendly banter and you are still so hostile. That's fine. There is no shame in loving ones job and I surely do enjoy toying with you cloud. Would you like to hear a secret?"

"Not interested." He shifted his attention to trying to break the bars on the cell. 'Stupid detention cells… why are they built so damn well?'

"I knew you would see it my way. There is no point in wasting time. But first my secret is important and regardless of your interest I'm going to tell you."

"Alright ill bite what the hell do you want? If it's for me to go fuckin nuts you won't have to wait long."

"As much as it would amuse me no. I have information on a certain friend of yours. Perhaps something pertinent for the survival of your little 'family'"

"I'm listening. Not that I've got anything better to do."

"The paradox is… how can I say… interesting. It's so different from you and I."

"Quite a grasp of the obvious there genius."

"It doesn't belong in the life stream. Kind of like you and I. it won't just simply die. It doesn't even exist yet."

"What's your point?"

"If it were to find a means of existence perhaps it would be destroyed easily."

"And why are you so concerned with it. If it kills everything then why do you care? That just means you have an easy job."

"It is trying to take that which is my birth right. And this I cannot allow. The planet is mine. And so are you. Puppet. I will not allow a mere falsification of life to steal my inheritance."

"Fuck you and your inheritance. I don't care. I want out of this cell and I want to kill that damn thing. I won't let it hurt Tifa."

"Because you want to make her hurt? A man after my own heart. I should know. After all we are so much alike. Aren't we cloud?"

"We're nothing alike."

"That's right. You cherish too much... that is fine. That just means I can take it all away later. But what fun would it be if I weren't the one to bring you such despair. No I believe I will help you for now."

"I don't need your help." Suddenly screams were heard echoing from upstairs. 'Damit the base… is it under attack again?'

"You say that but I believe it isn't up to you. You see you are only my puppet. And I cannot allow someone else to steal my stage. Now go cloud… become my harbinger. Give me war."

His words were infuriating but for some reason cloud found himself desiring to do as the evil man said. 'Alright ill make sure to bring it right to you later.' As cloud thought this the cell door swung open and the man disappeared.

intermission.

To keep you up to speed cloud has officially been labeled a murderer and now something is terribly wrong inside the base. What is going to happen? Well check it out and see. If you have any inquiries about references to this you may send a message or review to these and ill explain the best I can. For now though let's continue. resume

Blade of the youth "strength of the young."

"Denzel…" the man behind him shouted as if trying to gather the boy's attention. "Denzel remember what I've taught you." Koty's voice trailed off as Denzel lifted the heavy blade that had for a small time been his keep sake.

He had taken after cloud's love of blades. One holstered at his side and a large one slung across his shoulder made him seem both deadly and slightly taller. The mid length blade in his hand was held in an iron grip that he had months ago lacked. He had matured now and was as competent with a sword as any member of the shinra militia had ever been. Strong and swift he had easily bested several recruits from training sessions he had been through. He even managed to hold the swords with almost a professional air as he ran alongside his teacher down hallways that had been Marlene's favorite spot to play tag.

"now go. Become your weapon become one with the battle. Show them your strength" he echoed over the creatures who had invaded the path of the young boy.

Denzel said nothing as he hacked and thrust through the beasts with ease. He spun the swords with expert timing and precision. He jumped the fallen and brought to them new ranks with great speed.

One of the larger creatures however caught him off guard and met him with a swift strike from its arm.

"show him Denzel." Koty drew Cerberus and fired several shots dropping numerous creatures in the process. "show him the meaning of strength."

Denzel drew his large sword and connected it with his smaller one to create an even larger and more deadly blade. He swung at the beast and it tried to block. The block was in vain as the blade severed the creature's limb with ease. Denzel was now in complete control as he severed the monsters leg and now had it crawling away in defeat.

"finish him…" Koty holstered his keepsake weapon and nodded.

"but." Denzel's morals kicked in.

"it is in pain Denzel. Don't let it suffer."

Lifting the blade he halted and in the back of his mind he apologized for the wrong he was about to commit. His worries and doubts aside he dropped the blade like a heavy damnation upon the creature.

"you did well. Now there are more to take care of let's make haste before they release cloud."

"why is that so bad?"

"cloud is not in control of himself… he would be more of a threat than this entire collection of misshapen monstrosities."

"Koty… what the hell is going on." The man had spoken too soon as cloud emerged from the corner and looked at Denzel with a strange air. "did he just."

Koty drew Cerberus with caution. "cloud what color are Tifa's eyes."

"what the hell man?"

"answer the question or I will have no choice." He aimed at cloud bringing a shock from both the swordsman and Denzel.

"dark hazel… why…"

He seemed skeptical but swiftly spun Cerberus and holstered it. "if you turn you die. Understood?"

"turn. What the hell is going on?"

"the training… the power you've gained. It is forbidden for a reason."

"yeah you said that before. I know." 'forbidden what did he mean by that anyway?'

"it takes from your humanity to give you great power. As all training it takes to give. That little spell was different from what I've seen and I don't know the outcome of what will happen if you turn."

"you mean my…"

"your dark form… this form." Koty's eyes darkened and glazed over obsidian and his voice became a demonic requiem of thunder. "you change you die."

"alright no limit breaks got it." Irritated cloud returned to Denzel who swung a sword in his direction "Denzel?" he dodged and watched as the blade tore into another of the strange creatures. "what the hell was that?"

"one of the unborn. A malevolent sign of things to come. They aren't after me though if that is what you insinuate."

"whatever let's just get rid of them… wait. Unborn… what is that."

"a soul from the nexus of time and space. Those who fall prey to the paradox." he said before either he or cloud realized what that meant.

"damit." Dawning realization struck him as he took off in a burst run for Tifa's room. 'they're after Tifa.'

"Denzel you and I shall clear this floor zack will handle the floor above us. Cloud will handle the floor with Tifa's room do not fret. However do not get too comfortable either. Are you sure you can handle this?" Koty put a hand on the boys shoulder in reassurance.

"I can do it. But Marlene…"

"she is with her father. She is safe. Do not let fear cloud your judgment." He immediately drew his gun and started dashing down the hall. "It is time show them the strength of your youth."

Upstairs and through hallways cloud found the room with ease but through the monsters and fallen WRO he couldn't reach the door to his beloved's room. 'I need a weapon.' As he said this he heard Sephiroth's sinister laughter and masamune materialized in his right hand. 'now I know this won't end well. But I guess it'll do.'

Sword in hand he ran forward cutting down monsters and jumping over corpses with the speed of a wolf. "get out of the way." He slammed the blade down on a monster and it dropped in two pieces on the floor in front of him. "stay away from her!" he disemboweled one of the monsters trying to claw its way through her door.

After defeating those in the hallway he opened the door to find the creature zack months prior kneeling as if in reverence to Tifa who sat idle on the bed. She appeared to be in a trance. Hypnotized or still sleeping one.

"Tifa! Get away from her".

The creature paid no heed to his words as it slid a carful clawed finger beneath the covers. 'what's it up to…' cloud watched as if afraid that his presence endangered Tifa.

The covers moved and it was apparent to cloud that the creature's hands were in some rather unceremonious places as it move from between her legs to her belly with a smooth swift motion.

"don't you touch her… damit!" he lunged at the creature before noting its disappearance. "ill kill you…" he swung before being caught by a strong gauntlet covered hand.

"cloud… careful… it's gone…" Koty and Denzel were standing behind him and he looked to Tifa who still sat legs spread on the bed like a doll that had been discarded halfway through a moment of playtime.

"Tifa? Tifa!? Tifa baby come on speak to me." He ran to her and shook her shoulders "it's me cloud. Tifa? What the hell did it do to her?"

She turned her head but her eyes weren't focused on him. they were lost as if she were still asleep. Dreaming or dazed cloud couldn't tell in his moment of panic but he noticed the motion and hesitantly reached for her face. She seemed unresponsive until she touched his hand and allowed him the satisfaction of knowing she knew he was there.

It would have been welcomed if he weren't scared out of his mind but the kiss she gave him next was hallow and somewhat animalistic. It felt to him like a machine trying to complete its focus. 'Tifa… what happened? Why don't you see me?'

"because she is one of them now. And so are we." Koty answered his question out loud.

"wait what does that mean."

"it means… the end is nigh…" he spoke in ominous riddles "she has succumb to the paradox… she is a puppet now. And I think you noticed that no one else has acknowledged your voice."

"yeah kina creepy. Why is that?"

"you are… under its curse… it seems to require you…"

"how come you and Denzel can hear me then?"

"he can't… to him you aren't speaking… you are simply standing there… your voice is muffled by the shroud of the paradox… but not your actions."

"wait so you mean that I'm just thinking I'm talking."

"you could say that… in a sense the paradox has taken that which you need and used it against you to better its chances of completing its mission. For you it is your voice. For Tifa it is her… her essence…"

"you mean she's a vegetable."

"no… she isn't paralyzed but she will remain in that trance until the paradox can fully assess its path… which is indeterminate for time."

"so till further notice only you can hear me."

"yes… I'm afraid so… Tifa can hear you but I'm not sure if she will respond." He spoke again too quickly as Tifa immediately grabbed clouds face and studied him for a time before kissing him again as if analyzing his lips. "cloud… I don't know everything… but perhaps… the power of love can overshadow the power of a paradox."

"so what do you mean…?"

"that is your story… you must write it with your own hand. I am sorry."

"Koty…" zack ran in panting "have you seen… oh shit cloud." He drew the buster sword only to be attacked and disarmed by Denzel. "what the… damn you little. Man Denzel you're good at that but I don't think now's the time."

"he's okay." Denzel spoke looking at cloud with a strange glance. "I don't know how but I think he'll be alright."

"okay we'll take your word for it now gimme that back you little brat." He snatched his faithful sword from the boys grasp.

"let us leave him to himself and Tifa…" Koty motioned for the other two to leave.

"are you insane? He'll slaughter her." Zack retorted.

"she is safe. Even death parts for the power of love." He spoke as he almost dragged the man from his reluctant post.

intermission.

Again time for another movement of time. A great shift in the time. Try about three weeks. That should do. Now on with the story resume.

Blade of the youth. "words actions and the tears of a jilted lover."

"it's been three weeks now." Aerith was restless.

"she'll be fine." Yuffie cooed the older woman as she patted her nervous hands. "it's just a moment…"

"she hasn't spoken or even got out of bed since the attack. I don't think it's a moment."

"yeah cloud hasn't spoken sense either. Something really bad must have happened. If even Tifa was affected it must have been terrible."

Cloud had continued his usual routine minus trying to talk to people. he found it annoying when they waved their hands in his face and tried to get him to speak knowing well he wouldn't. not that he didn't want to talk he just couldn't. the curse had made sure of that. If you could call it a curse.

He found it useless to walk around or even take an off moment to talk to Koty. He simply retreated to Tifa's room where she would study him as if she had never seen him but knew what and who he was.

"I guess it's just me and you now teef. I… I'm sorry I couldn't help you…"

She pulled on his ears and hair as if amazed at his appearance. "you don't understand a word I'm saying do you."

She tilted her head in confusion while looking into his cerulean eyes. She was beautiful even if she seemed like a newborn with a fascination for playing with everything on him.

He stood and she immediately returned to her former trance like state staring listlessly at the far wall. Noting this he sat back down and she impulsively went to playing with his face and hair again.

"at least someone isn't calling me emo and stupid. I guess I've got nothing better to do so ill stay here. You mind?" she continued to trace his face with her hands and kissed him curiously on occasion. "I knew you wouldn't."

She then tried to summon his hands to hers. "what's the matter Tifa" she curiously thumbed his knuckles and removed his gloves with fascination. "oh so you just wanted to see these things. Ooh be careful they're dangerous. Haha." He looked into her eyes before he noticed her looking down and brushing her hair away from her chest. She looked at her chest with a quizzical nature before putting her hand over it.

A few moments past and she jumped as if she had found something strange.

"what is it?" he was worried but as he said this she immediately placed her ear on his chest. "what… Tifa."

She backed up and placed his hand on her chest and then to his own as if trying to show him something.

"huh? I don't understand."

She patted her chest a few times with her free hand as if to motion for him to come. "like this?" Before he could move she pulled his ear to her torso. "your heart beat… oh I get it. Wait… what did Koty mean by essence… did he mean that she lost her memories… oh no…" it struck him then. She remembered everything but her understanding had been stolen. She was trying to show him something.

"I wish you could just tell me… uhhh…" he sighed as he allowed her to study him more.

After a while of being touched cloud finally had enough and decided he would do some touching of his own. He kissed her. Angrily but with good intent.

"let's see how you like it." He almost prided himself before noticing Tifa's eyes were glowing as if she was waiting for him to do that the entire time.

The music their breathing made pulsed in his head. They were staring at each other intently as if enjoying the view. 'I've never seen her so beautiful before. What's the matter with me?'

It was slow. A deliberate motion of the hands legs and hearts and it was all in a matter of a few movements. He was already embracing her unclothed form. She was exposed entirely to him and he to her.

She still held her curious nature and ever so cautiously examined herself lifting and playing with her breasts as if she hadn't noticed them before. This did little to dull clouds untamed emotions at the moment. She had no idea what she was doing and cloud could finally state that honestly.

After having completely going over her breasts to the point that her nipples were hard and extremely hard not to stare at she moved to her abdomen running fingers down her taut stomach and even going so far as to gently probe her navel as if she thought pressing it would do something amazing. The whole process made cloud slightly uncomfortable. 'why is she so… aw fuck it she's gorgeous. I'm sick of being this way. I'm just going to enjoy life. For as long as I have it… well … I'm gona try… kina hard to do when you can't actually talk.' He watched in fascination as she brushed her hips down to her thighs.

He was actually enjoying the show when she stopped. 'something's wrong. is she okay?'

"are you alright?" she kept looking down with a confused expression. He didn't know what was going through her mind and therefore never saw her next action coming.

She placed a hand between her legs. At the touch she jumped slightly before continuing her exploration. She was confused about her body and cloud had no idea how it was even possible.

"how do I explain this?" he fought the urge to look before she gasped. The only sound he had heard her make in nearly three weeks. "what's wrong?" He looked down to find that a single finger had been lost in her delicate folds. "oh… um…" she removed her finger and reached for his hand. "wait Tifa."

She placed the hand impatiently on her face before kissing him again. "okay that I can do that…"

It wasn't long before he found himself beneath her. She was definitely strong even if she was slightly confused. And this fact stated cloud was taken aback by her strength as she took over the moment.

"Tifa…" he fought inner conflict. "she may be like this forever… but… no… I can't… but what if she never… somewhere in there… she's still… Tifa."

He struggled to free himself only to find Tifa holding his wrists down with a concerned almost defensive look on her face. "its alright… I won't hurt you." She must have understood him because at the words she released him and repositioned herself to her back.

"I'm… gona give it to you… no more of you taking care of me… its time I took care of you… I'm not running away and you're not going to chase after me anymore…" he positioned himself at her entrance before hesitating. "I… no more running." He pushed gently and she flinched as he broke through her. "I'm sorry I know I hurt." He lowered his head and tried to remove himself before her hand came to his face and brought his eyes to meet hers.

"cll…..ud." something stirred behind her eyes. "cloud…" she said his name as if finally regaining herself.

"I love you so much… I'll show you." He moved deeper inside of her and a single tear fell from his eye to her chest. "I'm just sorry that I didn't act sooner… I wish I could have told you how beautiful you are. How you're all the colors I want to be… all the music I want to play… my lullaby and … I love you so much Tifa." He was crying unashamed now. "but actions speak louder than words right. So here I'll show you." The tears fell as he thrust into her. "I should have said so much… and now I'll never get the chance… but at least maybe if you ever return to normal you'll see."

"cloud…" she was quiet as she gasped so quiet that cloud couldn't hear her as he buried his eyes in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I'm so sorry…" it was slow and it took a moment but he finally heard her.

"cloud… why are you crying?" she sounded like an angle and to his broken heart she was a curaga materia package.

"Tifa… you're…" he was between a smile and a breakdown.

"I'm what?"

"you can hear me?" his eyes erupted in tears. Before Tifa realized what they were doing.

"cloud…baby you're supposed to be happy about this." She giggled.

"terrible time for jokes babe." He half heartedly laughed as he allowed the tears to fall.

"baby why are you crying…?" she tried to ignore his sizeable member inserted deep within her.

"you don't even want to know… trust me."

"maybe I do."

"I just love you too much. That's all." He again cried into her shoulder.

"mmm that's it baby let it out… shhh… oh…"

"what's wrong?"

"did you forget where you're at?" She looked down to remind him of his position.

"oh… Tifa… I"

"I wanted it… please don't leave now."

"I won't… I won't ever leave again."

"I'm not sure you'll last that long." She joked again. "but don't worry I don't think I will either. Not with the way you're doing it." She bucked her hips against him.

"Tifa…" he grunted as she began to squeeze him from inside. "I love you."

"I know… I love you too… please harder."

"Tifa." He couldn't stop screaming her name. it was like a prayer for him and she saved him from himself every time he said it. "Tifa."

Their rhythm became elegant and quick but not bone crushing in its speed as they ground their hips into each other.

She pulled him from within and in return he squeezed her tightly to himself. hands trailed off and his wound up one around her back and one on her left breast. Hers planted themselves between his shoulders and pulled on him with a ravenous appetite for skin and strength.

"cloud…" she moaned as she caught a glimpse of his sweat covered form. "your so… mmm"

He caught her eyes and she seemed even more beautiful than ever. Her wetness was an excuse not to look at her eyes. If looks could kill then her eyes would have definitely destroyed him should he linger longer. They were the deep darkness that shrouded his heart when he needed to hide. They were the color of a brilliant lager, a dark bourbon which intoxicated him with the slightest drop. And he was already drunken with her beauty.

"oh Tifa… I love you." Though he was happy the tears still flowed like a river. Drenching his face so that she could see both his shame and his regret leaving him all because of her.

"cloud… cloud I love you baby." She marveled at his arms as she grabbed his biceps. "I love you so much."

His heart raced as he watched her dance beneath him. she was his goddess in a time of faithlessness. His beauty for the beast that couldn't love. His kryptonite and his greatest strength. His Tifa his wife to be. His love.

"yes… yes! YES!" she was then rolling against his hips with a furious and deliberate motion and cloud couldn't resist but follow suit. He found himself looking up at her and suckling gently at her nipples before being pulled in for another kiss.

He was so caught in the moment that he was shocked when Tifa's voice and high pitched shrieks attempted to warn him of her climax. However he wasn't far from there himself and just as she fell over the edge she firmly gripped him and dragged him along with her into the fall of ecstasy.

"CLOUD! CLOUD! CLOUD I LOVE YOU…" she was between a scream and a pant as she fell backward onto the bed.

"I love you too Tifa" his voice was more composed but his breath was almost as ragged as hers.

She continued to squeeze every last ounce of his release out of him even after they lay exhausted on the bed too tired to move or even separate. She wanted all of him everything he had and then all that she could get.

"I love you so much…" he panted. "I'm sorry I didn't say it more… please… don't leave again…"

"I was never gone… I knew you were there I just wanted you to come to me… to find me…"

"find you…"

"yeah… and here I am… you never needed to say it… but I like it when you do" she sighed as she continued to squeeze him.

"someone wanted this more than I did I think." He jested at her particular attention.

"no… but I think I may have enjoyed it more" she stabbed back at him before settling on the amount of him that she had claimed. They then repositioned themselves.

"not possible." He threw the sheets over them before pinning Tifa's wrists above her head.

"and what do we think we are doing Mr. strife."

"we are showing you that I love you Mrs. Strife."

She almost laughed if it weren't for the door being slammed against the wall and zack followed by Barret barging in weapons drawn.

"ahhh…" Tifa hid beneath the covers.

"hey guys… cant you knock." Cloud shielded Tifa's dignity and scorned the men at the same time.

"spiky you spoke… wait… Tifa spoke… well sorta… wait a minute… OM FRIGIN G DUDE. I am so sorry cloud we'll get outa your way. Come on bear we need ta go" zack hastily pulled on the man's arm before turning around. "wait. You aint trying to kill'er are you?"

"NO NOW OUT!" Tifa screamed as she hurled a pillow at the offish men.

As they left cloud heard them say something.

"sounded like he was turning the katana on'er" zack sighed. "my bad."

"nah you know spikes. He likes big swords… apparently Tifa does too if ya feelin me" Barret's humor didn't go unchecked as he received a hearty laugh from zack.

"I hear ya man I hear ya." They laughed all the way down the hall from the sound of it.

"were we really that loud?" she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"nah. They've been watching me lately probably were close by anyway and heard the ruckus." He replied as he nestled next to her on the pillow.

"watching you?" an incredulous look from Tifa is as good as being caught lying.

"long story."

intermission

Well that was exhilarating. Nothing like a nice lemon. Anyways this is about where we're gona pick up just a few hours later. So on to the next one.

Blade of the youth "beholder"

It had been a long three weeks for zack. His best friend had failed to reconcile any form of communication and his girlfriend stayed worried about her own. Things couldn't get much further from good. They had been relentlessly attacked by foreign creatures, reeve had nearly been comatized by whatever had managed to get into clouds cell, and the more they killed of the loathsome creatures the more they pressed forward.

Now cloud and Tifa had officially been caught getting off on one another and though it wasn't unexpected or unwanted it still rubbed Zack's hair the wrong way. Something just felt so completely wrong about the situation. 'maybe it's all in my head. I mean bein dead may have been a little too peaceful after all.'

He paced the floor contemplating as to why things seemed so out of place. Short of the rampant monster attacks now things were normal. 'come to think of it these monsters are extremely predictable. They always seem to show up whenever cloud is out of commission or locked up.' the attacks only happened in the event that cloud was indisposed. They never seemed to follow cloud or even for that matter be within the same vicinity.

'spiky must be one scary mother fucker… these things don't want anything to do with him… however a katana wielding nutcase is the last thing I would wana see too I guess.' He continued to decipher the strange events taking place. The monster attacks were more frequent now. The troops had been on edge thanks to this. Reeve was still out of commission and no one had forgotten about Vincent's untimely demise. However at the very least their own personal psychic juggernaut had been handy. Koty as it were single handedly kept the base at a standstill with the hordes of monsters that plagued their every move. He was becoming an asset of true value in their time of crisis. However zack still had an itchy feeling about the now fledgling marksman that had so eagerly taken up post as the one man army of the WRO. 'he has some issues to work out. But with him me and Denzel I guess we won't have to worry about the monsters. Speaking of which that little guy packs a wallop. I've never seen someone so young take down monsters with such grace. Well saving me of course.' He prided himself for his achievements.

"Zackary… a word." Koty was behind him and reading a book of foreign origin.

"its zack." He retorted offended by the man's use of his full name. "sure whadaya want?"

"the monsters here are indigenous to the area. Yes?"

"I guess."

"interesting. The advent of the paradox has heightened their sense of personal displacement and drawn them to this place. But why?"

"mind speaking English buddy?" zack pinched the bridge of his nose in confusion at the man's theories.

"it is nothing to be concerned about. I know the methods of monsters. After all it takes one to know one."

"creepy. You don't get out much do you?"

"I don't grasp your concept."

"look you need to stop being so creepy you're freakin me out. It just means that you're uptight. Try to relax a little."

"pardon?"

"relax you know… get a girl… get a drink… some music hell even if its creepy violin music. I imagine that's probably what you delve into being that you look a little like a vampire."

"huhhh… again I am referred to as a creature of blood lust. Is it unanimous?"

"no I didn't mean."

"it was a joke Zackary."

"its ZACK… and it didn't sound so joking to me."

"now who's tense?"

The way he never seemed to peel his eyes from the paper he read reminded zack of the time he had talked to Sephiroth in the nibelhiem manor before he burned the town to the ground. It filled him with a sense of unease. However at least Koty was slightly of better humor, albeit dry humor. It still made his head pound with memories of his former commander. 'Sephiroth… how did all of it come down to this… even… you… you were a hero… and…'

"something troubles you?" the man added as he turned a page.

"no I was just." Zack lost his words.

"reminiscing?"

"you could say that."

"the feeling is mutual."

"what?"

"I acknowledge that the world is harsh… and in return to spite its harshness I show mercy… you acknowledge its harshness and respond by feeling like you should have made it better when you had the chance. Our defining difference is that I enjoy my work. I am a professional. War is my profession, pain my hobby and I… I am a catastrophe… however even with my fate labeled I find a way to defy destiny. That is what sets us apart. You don't choose to defy. And that is why you reminisce. Because you feel that time has come and gone."

"Sephiroth is dead and the world is in total chaos. I think it's a little late for defiance."

"no. there is always something to defy. Nature, man, destiny, all things revolve around defiance. You live simply because you defy death."

"as I said before you freak me out."

"because I am different or because I make sense?"

"neither. You're just a freak."

"ah. Now you show defiance. You see that's what heroes are made of."

At that strange comment zack noticed the title of the strange book the man held. In his hand the words 'holy bible.' Were printed on the cover. But at his side zack noticed an eerie reminder of the past. A copy of the famed poem 'loveless' hung loosely from his hip.

"man what are you reading that for. When I was a kid I couldn't even understand junk like that and I don't know as I can now."

"the bible gives me insight into events of both the past and the future."

"I didn't mean that. But again why are you reading it."

"it is… intellectual."

"yeah and full of crap too."

"blasphemers earn a deep spot in the fiery pit fair." His tone was that of a warning.

"it was written by a man. How much trust can you put in it?"

"I suppose you have a point." He closed the book. "but faith is something very few people have. And that my friend is why so many people live miserable lives."

"you all holier than thou or are you just adding to your freak factor?"

The man let out a slight chuckle. "I find faith where I can. And I don't believe that some gathering form of misconstrued luck put me where I am. It is … comforting to believe in a higher power."

"why? I don't get it. You bring people back from the dead and send even more to replace them. How does a person like you find interest in religion?"

"I do not have a religion. It is against my faith."

"oh so if you read the bible you don't have religion now?"

"as much as I admire your sarcasm the answer is no. you follow a person's words for religion. And follow your heart for faith. Like when you had faith that cloud would save the world. No one told you, you simply believed. That is faith. Religion would be me telling you that he would and you simply protecting him because I said so."

"again you are a creepy bastard."

"ah but beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"and what does that make me?"

"not the beholder."

intermission.

Now that we're on to business allow me to perplex you with a little insider knowledge about the relations between the characters. Zack obviously is wary of Koty though he trusts him. and for good reason. Koty did after all kill one of their own. But he has also ended an immediate threat to protect them. Easy to see there. Shelke and Yuffie are not romantically intertwined though I'm sure there were some speculations. They are only… how can I put this… a temporary item.

Obviously cloud and Tifa are nuts for each other but their views on things may differ. If any questions arise I encourage you to send an email or rev me. But for now on with the story.

resume

Blade of the youth. "strong one."

"yes that is it. Again. With more anger. Let me see your strength." Koty's darkened voice bellowed over the training grounds as the soldiers crowded around the duo in the center.

Denzel was undergoing training again and for some reason seemed almost naturally borne to wield a sword. "raahhh" he swung wildly and was caught off guard as Koty grabbed his arm and with a flick of his wrist put the boy on the ground.

"anger is good. But controlling it is more pertinent. Show me anger but do not let it flow from your body. Allow it to become the steel in your blade. For now I will let you recover. You have made much progress and I am proud of you… kohai."

"kohai?" the boy heaved as he stood.

"it means protégé. Do not worry the details know only that you are my kohai. That's all that is necessary."

"do you think I'll ever be as strong as cloud?"

"in time kohai." He rested his hand on Denzel's shoulder. "but for now you shall train. Now go rest. Later we will teach you the truth of bushido and the art of war."

"bushido?"

"a code of honor made by a group of elite warriors from my world. It was their life's ambition to honor the code of bushido."

"oh… alright… I'm gona do it? So that I can be as strong as you and cloud."

"but my how strong you are already my kohai. Much more training would possibly make you stronger than myself." He smiled as he pushed the boy forward. "but strong one isn't it more important enjoy life?"

"I guess so."

"do not guess know."

"what?"

"do you enjoy your life?"

The boy stared at the ground.

"you enjoy playing with Marlene, and cloud and Tifa's care for you do you not?"

"yeah I guess."

"do not guess. Yes or no."

"yes… I do."

"then do not worry about how strong you are. Only strengthen yourself so that you may protect that which matters to you."

"okay."

"now run along strong one. Go play with Marlene."

The child nodded and left the grounds as Koty stood with a sense of pride as if watching his own son grow in front of him.

"he's got potential…" Jonah walked into Koty's line of peripheral vision as he folded his arms. "should you really be getting attached though?"

"Jonah… he is my… nephew… as you were my friend… it isn't possible to refrain from growing close to him."

"were… I thought we were still friends… Koty…"

"Jonah." He sighed disapprovingly.

"yeah wires and all aside… at least I'm still here… right bud?"

"your optimism never ceases to amaze me fairwater."

"shit happens I get over it. Why don't you?"

"I wouldn't know how."

"its easy. Just put on a smile and kick trouble's ass. Then laugh about it over a few drinks."

"easier said than done my friend."

"like hell. I drink all the time… well I use to at any rate. Now I really don't drink at all… no need. Wires…"

"hahaha" the man laughed at the robotic mans sense of humor. "Jonah… it is good to see your spirit has stayed… even if your body is in disrepair."

"so what was all this strong one mess… you know he'll never be able to get hold of one of those right?" he motioned to Koty's now gauntlet covered arm.

"nothing is certain Jonah. Even I know that."


	26. invitation

Hello and again we're wrapping this up quickly. I had wanted to be more in-depth but I'm running short of time. First I would like to thank all of my fans and those who have followed regardless of whether they liked it or not. I appreciate you.

That said I'm gona pull a big twister here and pull the story forward 2 count'em 2 years. Denzel has grown up in this time and now takes the role of a warrior. Cloud still has trouble coping with his feelings but manages well with Tifa. All of the team have split up. Barret has taken Marlene and zack and Aerith have decided to see the world together.

Koty has disappeared much like his predecessor Vincent to nowhere in particular only stopping by occasionally when he is needed.

Shelke has decided to assist Tifa with managing their new home in kalm while Yuffie is wandering the world again in search of materia but also in an attempt to find herself.

In amidst the struggles of life the death of Vincent still plays like a broken reel in everyone's mind and now Tifa has felt it time to pay homage to the deceased marksman with a reunion. A long overdue reunion. But the events that take place prior to this auspicious occasion will inevitably lead to another crisis. As usual I would really appreciate some revs on this. So I know if I'm getting your attention.

Again thanks for your support in this and this will be the climax to end all climaxes just for you guys. Note this isn't the last chapter but It is one of the most important. Thanks for your time now enjoy.

Invitation.

'To whom it may concern.

The whole of the last two years has been a bittersweet separation. In light of the following events a reunion of all AVALANCHE members is in order. : celebration of meteor fall survival. Celebration of the omega incident survival. The anniversary of the death of one Vincent valentine, and the wedding of cloud strife and Tifa Lockhart. For all AVALANCHE members this reunion is for you. Please note that the event will take place in Kalm at the residence of Cloud strife and family. Come to the address mentioned below.'

"how sweet they sent an invitation. And here I thought we were enemies" Reno cocked his head to the side in an attempt to act sarcastic but the shock in his voice at the mention of the death of Vincent valentine and the event of cloud and Tifa's marriage was obvious.

"Reno… I would like you and rude to attend this event. Should you come across 'him' you need to capture him." Rufus shinra wheeled himself into the light of the sun gleaming through the window of the helin lodge.

"but sir that guys…" he was silenced by a hand being raised from the wheelchair in a dismissive fashion.

"alive is only a preference. If he comes quietly we won't need to bother cloud during his wedding night. However if things should come to blows. You know what to do."

"but what if it doesn't work."

"then you won't need to bother reporting your failure to me… understood. There is no margin for error here Reno… if he resists then we have no choice but to use it. If it doesn't work… then you're better off dead anyway. This mission is highly risky and therefore you cannot simply run in swinging. Tsung will be your interface… now prepare yourself for the reunion. The notice says three days."

"yes sir…"

"rude?"

"sir." The somber man spoke in reverence.

"Reno is a tad hotheaded. I would like you to attend to this matter with a bit of finesse. Reno will keep up appearances with the members of AVALANCHE your job will be to locate 'him' and attempt to 'negotiate'. When you have succeeded return here with the target. If Reno isn't with you I will assume he was drunk and send a chopper to retrieve him later. Time is of the essence. Get in get out. Understood?"

"sir yes sir."

"then it is settled. Enjoy the festivities. I will be here when you've accomplished your goal."

The man then left without question. He knew his orders and his mission. Something was about to happen.

In Costa del sol at the exact same time:

"wow… sure took'em long enough. I thought I'd never get away from here. The beach is just too peaceful." Zack stretched as he passed the invitation to Aerith.

"speak for yourself. I like the peace and quiet. It sure beats staying in the run down bases you tend to favor so much." She laughed as she read the paper. "aww. They finally decided to have it. But let's not forget Vincent. Though the wedding is a good thing we still have to show our respects. Now… how are we gona get there in time."

"yeah… about that."

"why do I get the feeling we're going to get stuck on a military aircraft again."

"can't help it babe. WRO handles things nicely if I promise to help out. And the rides free."

"yeah because if it weren't no one would call them for assistance. But still I suppose it's the only way."

At the same time in rocket town.:

"well. I'll be damned. This'll be the first one since Aerith came back." His trademark cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth cid chuckled at the mention of cloud and Tifa. "bout damn time spikes."

"aw so they are… it would be nice to see them. let's go pick up Barret and Marlene before we go though. You know they won't make it in time without us." Shera folded clothes timidly as she practically threw the orders at the man.

"me without my smoking buddy. Unheard of baby cakes. Can't leave without him. it just wouldn't be a party."

"that's what I thought you said."

In a populated town outside of Cosmo canyon.

"ya here that baby girl. You me and red gota go to kalm." Barrette hoisted Marlene high into the air.

"dad… put me down I'm not a little kid anymore." She squirmed as she tried to free herself from the offish man.

"oh yeah… sorry."

"you know I love you daddy. Don't mope." The young girl hugged him in apology before looking at the large cat on the stool next to them.

"so I take it they have finally decided to wed themselves. It certainly has been long enough" the feline purred as he read the piece of paper. "ah… yes very good… now how will we get there."

"ill give cid a call later… he'll pick us up. boy sure took spiky a long time to get it together."

"mind you Barret That they have been homeless for quite some time. That's why you assumed custody of Marlene remember?"

"yeah yeah. Whatever still took'em too long. Gota remind myself to grab a shot for vamps too. Man. Seems like it was just last week he showed up at the rig lookin for some work. Really gona miss that coffin creepa."

"even in death he receives jokes from you. Sad."

The outskirts of wutai :

"gosh sure did take them a long time. Kalm huh. I wonder if they got a new bar. I could use a few shots after the run of luck I've had." Yuffie complained to herself as she dug out her weeks work. A single fire materia. "really not doin so well. Maybe I can hitch a ride with cid if I call… well till then I got work to do."

WRO base outside of the ruins of edge:

"My words it certainly seems like a good time. No doubt zack will call in for transport. But I think we can spare the resources for such a rare occasion." Reeve muttered to himself as he took a drink of coffee. "Eliza make the preparations for a pickup in Costa del sol."

"yes sir." A young woman working at a desk nearby began typing on her computer. "what shipment sir?"

"an operative."

"name?"

"zack fair."

"one moment… okay the departure craft will be ready by tomorrow. Landing destination sir?"

"kalm."

"one moment please… all set."

"I'm leaving you in charge of the base."

"but sir why?"

"I have business in kalm to attend to. I will only be gone a few days at max so just keep things in check until then."

"yes sir."

Parts unknown:

A man is driving a scooter through the rugged terrain carrying flyers on his basket when he finds a man drabbed in red walking in no apparent hurry and stops. "sir have you heard of the celebration of the meteor fall incident?"

"…" the man doesn't respond.

"here… take one of these. The festival is in kalm I hope you can make it. If you gota lady friend then I'd stay for the fireworks. I've heard they're quite romantic." He hands the red clad stranger a flyer "also if you run across any members of AVALANCHE there is a reunion going on. I wouldn't worry though. AVALANCHE is a pretty small group now and the WRO generally makes it a point to make it impossible to get close enough for pictures. So your chances of running into one of them are slim. Well gota go… hope I see ya at the festival." The man takes off at neck breaking speed leaving the other staring at the flyer in curiosity.

'all welcome to the annual meteor fall celebration. Kalm's most popular event. This year being featured are…' random displays on the flyer about fireworks and dancing did little to grab the man's interest but a small segment about a wedding caught his attention 'news in calm marriage of cloud strife and Tifa Lockhart. Will be held on the night of the festivities.'

"so big sister… he has found you… and you have found him… sublime." He pocketed the flyer and retrieved a small book from his pocket. "though the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice." He pocketed the book afterwards and resumed walking in his laid back fashion.

In kalm:

"have they found him?" Tifa washed a single glass as though there were no other tasks more important.

"I'm sorry Tifa… reeve sais they have nothing… and that the search is becoming far too dangerous… he doesn't want to be found I'm afraid… and that means we're not going to find him." Shelke hung the phone up before stepping into the other room.

"where did you go?" she put the glass in a nearby sink before walking into the room after Shelke. 'well it's not like seventh heaven… but it's pretty close… maybe they won't be too outa place staying here.'

"any word guys?" cloud spoke as Tifa entered his personal domain. Clouds study had often been more like a living room for the strange trio. Shelke whom had decided that the WRO base was simply too technical to continue to live in had decided to take up a job as clouds personal assistant giving Tifa a break of sorts from being the secretary of strife delivery. Tifa still ran a bar. Granted the bar hadn't retained the feeling of seventh heaven it still accommodated a lot of space and customers and Tifa still clung to the life that had perished with the now long dead city of edge.

"nothing. If he's out there he doesn't want to show it…" she hung the thought in her heart like a jacket that may later have had use. "I guess we go without him."

"wish he could've made it though."

"I know sweetie… so do I… where's Denzel I need his help prepping the bar again."

"I think he's upstairs… probably reading or something… he's been quiet this week. Wonder what he's up to."

"probably just misses Marlene. Barret hasn't been back in about three months now."

"yeah… I miss her too… it'll be a good chance this week to make up for some lost time."

Agreeing with him on the subject she feigned a smile and proceeded to the upstairs rooms. 'I can't help but feel like something's missing… true Vincent's gone but I don't really think that's it.' She halted at the door to Denzel's room with a sense of urgency tugging at her. 'something's not right here' her fighter's intuition sensed something beyond the door other than her son.

"Denzel? Sweetie are you in here?" she cracked the door and surveyed a small glyph drawn on the floor in what appeared to be chalk. "what on Gaia?" the strange drawing caught her off guard and she reached down to it for further observation. 'what has he been doing?'

"mom look out!" she was immediately pushed aside mere seconds before a large blade came jutting up from the floor.

"Denzel?! What was that?" she snapped at him as if he had done it to her. "someone could get hurt what was that?!"

"a spell." He answered shortly before grasping the hilt of the large sword that now stood before her. "Koty taught me how to make swords and I was practicing." He lifted it with ease.

"how come you never did that before?" she was scornful as she glared at him. "I've never seen it."

"he taught me a long time ago and I thought I would try it now that I'm stronger."

"okay… we'll go with that. Just gimme some warning before you do this again okay."

"alright."

"so why is it so big."

"I wanted to make a sword like cloud's. but I'm not as good at is as Koty was."

"practice makes perfect but next time practice outside… so how does this thing work?"

"its alchemy. That's what Koty told me anyway. I take things in front of me and turn them into something else. Like this box of nails. See?" he shook an empty box proudly in front of Tifa before pointing to the blade now grasped in his hand.

"alright. But what about the floor? Will that wash off?"

"its chalk mom. Not a sharpie." He rolled his eyes before breaking the glyph with a swift slide of his foot. "comes right off. See?"

'I still can't get enough of hearing that' she was fond of being called mother. It hadn't quite sunk in for her to think of herself as such but it had a nice ring.

"Denzel I need your help downstairs."

"okay just let me put this up" he flipped the sword in the same signature style cloud had years ago and sense before giving it a toss towards a box in the corner.

"Denzel!" she braced her ears for the sound of a loud crash before noticing the tiny clinks of some great many pieces of metal upon metal. "what?"

"oh yeah. That's my fault. I don't know how to keep it that way for long. It turns back into nails… man… now I gota fix it again." He whined as he walked past her with a defeated look.

'what else did Koty teach him.' she swallowed at the thought of Denzel being anywhere near as dangerous as him. she had always known Denzel to be a quiet gentle individual. The simple idea of him being a warrior for some reason pulled a strange cord in the barmaid. 'making a mental note to kick Koty's butt the next time I see him for turning my son into a health hazard.'

Cloud had been making maps and such for business until Tifa had come in. she always had a way of making him loose focus. Not that he minded the extracurricular activity she made him imagine, it just threw business off. Like when he would be fixing finrir and she would always show up in shorts and a tank top t assist and only manage to distract him. it seemed he was a fated pervert. Simply her asking where Denzel was threw off his concentration and brought his eyes to the one thing he could never resist. Her.

"cloud it would be best if we label this route as too dangerous for civilians… cloud… cloud! Focus." Shelke shook him violently to restore his attention to his map. "get your mind on this."

"sorry… just…" he faltered against the young woman's complaints.

"daydreaming?"

"sorry"

"alright we'll call it for the evening but tomorrow we need to pick up the slack. There is too much to work on to be getting lazy." She had almost lost her monotone for a moment but as soon as cloud was aware of it she reverted to her robotic vocals again. "if Tifa is getting in your way you need to remove her."

"what!?" he was shocked at her words and wondered at what exactly she was implying.

"she's distracting you. Get it out of your system or we'll never get this done before the reunion."

"ah… I get it… but there's so much to do I don't think now would be a good time."

Shelke shook her head in disagreement and walked into the other room as the phone began to ring. "hello… kalm diner… yes… understood… right away… thank you."

"who was that" cloud entered the room prepping himself for the deliveries he would make during the evening to come.

"a customer. Number 64 I think. He says he has a pickup for you."

"a pickup? What kina pickup?"

"small load. He said pocket sized also said that it wasn't him that posted it but someone else… said they called themselves an old friend. Make any sense?"

"not sure we'll have to find out who sent it first."

"agreed."

He hadn't had a pickup order in months that wasn't closely related with the WRO and he imagined this time would be no exception.

He walked outside and revved finrir. The loud roar of the engine told cloud that it had been far too long since he had the time to enjoy the ride which meant he was taking his time. The sun was high and the road was warmed with the incessant rays of the sun pouring like water over the cliffs of the sky. He felt the wind pick up pace and took a deep breath.

"time to go. Finrir." He shot off. Like lightning from the depths of heavens gates.

It was still as exhilarating as it had been years before. Just him finrir and the road. The darkness of his past easily outrun by the power behind his engine. He was still every bit as free as he had been even before geostigma. But now was different. The ride was something of peaceful, but now he had something that made the drive seem so much more grand. He had a reason to come home.

The thought of returning to his beloved and his son nipped at the back of his mind during the entire trip. 'I'll be back. I promise.'

He retold his promise to himself over and over in his mind as if he couldn't believe he had already left. Like he hadn't been riding for hours until the sun had started to set. He hadn't even bothered to concentrate on where he was going and before he noticed he found himself at his destination.

"damn… didn't take half as long as I thought." He smirked as he dismounted his steel steed.

He knocked at the door of the small house he had known as # 64. It was his smallest customer but also his biggest payment. The man who lived there was quite wealthy thanks in part to Barret and the WRO. He had managed to sell his old home which at the time was the site of major alternative fuel resources. Now it had been cleaned out for processing but the man's fortune had yet to wane much. Even with the large deliveries cloud had made to him.

"ah… delivery boy… good to see you again." The man said in a gruff country accent as he threw the door open. "can I get ya a drink? A woman perhaps…" he paused for a moment to look at cloud.

"yeah… about the girl thing." Cloud stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"just messin with ya kid! I heard about the misses. Hell all of Gaia heard about it. Sunuva bitch kid you got it bad." He laughed as he ushered cloud through the door as if he were an old friend on a visit. "come on in we'll grab a shot on me."

"I gota drive though" he attempted to speak before the man let out a hearty laugh.

"I said a shot not a jug kid. Just enough ta celebrate. No getting a hangover before the miss has a go at ya." He poked at cloud. "gota keep a sharp eye when she decides she wants a ride." His jokes were slightly unnerving as they brought visual images of Tifa's naked form straddling him and then for some strange reason straddling finrir.

"umm. Yeah we'll go with that" he swallowed what little indignity he had and tried to focus on his objective. "you said you had a pickup for me?"

"ah. A man of business as usual I see. Yeah I got this thing from some strange guy who came through. He asked me if I knew a cloud strife and naturally I knew my faithful delivery boy would have some kina relation with him. ya feel me. Well when I told him how reliable you were he handed me this strange metal thing and a note" he reached behind the bar that cloud had stationed himself at, which just so happened to be very cluttered as if he were selling things out of his house, and relinquished a rather large sliver of black rusted metal along with a piece of what appeared to be parchment.

"what is this?" cloud waved the metal shard around like a small sword before noticing the stains of blood on it.

"well hell if I know. He just said give it to ya and here ya are so take it."

He stared at it for a time before shoving it in the empty sword holster on his back and grabbing the parchment. It wasn't old. Just worn. It was something of a piece of book almost with elegant calligraphy proudly pronouncing his name on its front as if written by a master artist.

' CLOUD

Though the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands the seas the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice.'

"pretty… but who gave it to you?" cloud looked at the man as he was handed a shot of some dark amber liquid.

"some gun slingin nut from edge. He saved my ass from a malboro a few days back and came back here to make sure you got this. Other than that I have no idea. Kina quiet like. Ya know the strong silent types."

"thanks." Cloud downed the shot at an alarming speed and stood. "thanks for the drink I gota go now. See you around."

"take it easy on'er laddie. Don't want her in a wheel chair before the wedding now. So nothing I wouldn't do."

He gave a dismissive wave of his hand before exiting the house. 'This is his… I'm almost sure of it… but what's with the poetry? Where are you Koty?' he drew the strange piece of metal before boarding finrir and noticed its unique curvature.

Examining it more closely he was hit with the realization of what it was and immediately returned his gaze to finrir. 'This is…' he placed the object to the broken front guard of the metallic steed to observe an exact match. 'Koty… so you are out there… from the looks of things you've been keeping an eye on me too… I'm gona find you… I swear it…'

He sheathed the object in an empty sword compartment and tore out of the man's driveway with a determination he hadn't felt since his second encounter with sephiroth. 'but first… I have to tell Tifa you're alright… please. Don't do anything reckless till I find you.'

It was several hours more of driving and well into the next morning before he pulled up to the bar again. However his greeting was hardly what he had expected. Tifa sat in a chair placed at the window and watched him unenthused about his latest trip and from the look on her face cloud could clearly make out that she was worried.

"where have you been…" her voice was shaky as she stood between him and the door.

"deliveries… Tifa… we need to talk." He was being short due to lack of sleep and a sense of urgency.

"first I need to do something."

"what?" he sighed expecting a lecture.

The sudden jerk of her hips and rising of her hand instinctively told cloud to block but his trust in Tifa told him to hold his ground. However he felt he should have listened to his gut as her hand came crashing into his face.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she started to cry as she stomped her foot in protest to his actions which at the time he was still unaware had agitated her. "I was worried sick… you could've at least called."

"I thought you knew…"

"well next time don't think know… I love you… don't scare me like that." She wept unceremoniously as she fell into him for support.

"Tifa baby… you need some rest… we'll talk in the morning…" he wrapped his arms around her despite the fear of her punishment again. "For now let's get you too bed… come on…" he pulled her to himself before reaching an arm under her legs to carry her.

"cloud?! What are you… hey!" she squirmed at first before realizing what he was doing. "oh cloud I'm tired not helpless."

"I just want to… is there something wrong with that?"

"No" she landed a kiss on his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. "but if you don't mind I like it here."

"good… because I'm not letting go."

"Really…" a mischievous grin graced her face as she began prodding him in the sides in an attempt to find a ticklish spot. "so not even if I do this?"

"Tifa ha-ha... stop… ahh… knock it off I don't wana drop you." He smiled shyly as he landed a kiss on her lips.

"mmmm…" she pulled out of the kiss with her eyes still closed. "cloud" her whisper of his name almost caused him to crash back into her lips. "do that again."

"gimme a minute and I will" he pouted as he walked into the house. The stairs were an easy climb for him even with her in his arms and he silently wondered to himself if he should take up Shelke's advice from earlier.

He traversed the hall with expert movement before easing the door to Tifa's room open and then kicking it shut from the other side. 'Alright now… let's plait cool Tifa's your fiancé not a slut off the street… she's a lady… be careful.'

He saw the bed and with precision and gentleness he laid her upon the sheets. It didn't take long to notice that she wasn't letting go of his neck so when he felt her pull back as he attempted to stand he automatically decided to crawl in next to her and allow the embrace to continue.

"now?" she smiled innocently and hopefully. "please?"

He didn't hesitate. He was slow and passionate but abrupt as he placed his kiss on her like a flower into a vase. "like that" he teased her as he noticed her euphoric expression.

"more" she feigned a sob as she pulled on the back of his head in an attempt to return to him. "I need it…"

Inclined to her request he indulged her. Kissing her reverently over and over again until he could feel the heat in her face. "Tifa… why are you blushing?" he kissed her again to breath in her moan as she succumbed to his touch.

"You make me happy… that's why… why are you?" she chuckled as she ran her hand down his chest and unto his hips before pulling him closer. "oh… I think I know why now."

"umm." His nerves were rattled by her hasty action "yeah about that."

"don't be nervous… this isn't our first go…" she bit her lower lip as she moved her hand around to his manhood. "oh… cloud… wow…"

"what?" he was genuinely confused as to her surprise. "is something wrong?"

"I think… I've been neglecting you… you're so…" she closed her eyes as she delicately stroked the swell in his trousers. "mmmm…" she was undressing him in her mind and he knew it. "may I…" she hinted at his belt before receiving another kiss.

"why…?" he stuttered as he attempted to refrain from images that he felt were 'unbecoming'.

"I wana make you happy… I want you to… feel what I do… how I feel right now."

"uhh…"

"please… let me."

"okay…" he closed his eyes and nodded in response before she planted a powerful kiss upon him almost strong enough to make him ignore her hand expertly undoing his belt and pants.

She bit her lip again as she watched him fidget under her gaze. He was having a rough time acting cool about the situation and she loved every second of it. She easily noticed his blush even in the dim moonlight coming through the window. 'wow… cloud blushing. Now I know I'm on the right track… I hope he likes this… because I really have no idea what I'm doing…' she thought of ways she could ease his discomfort before returning her gaze to his eyes. 'here cloud… let me love you tonight. Let me show you what I've felt every night for the last two years as I've laid in your arms… let me give you this.' She slid her hand smoothly into his pants and beneath his boxers to find her object of interest.

He was swollen with desire and it was clear to her that he had more than just a few simple thoughts of how she looked as she wrapped her hand around what felt to be the hilt of a large sword. 'mmm… man he's bigger than last time…' she licked her lips as she began to draw circles with her thumb.

"Tifa…" he let out a low growl of appreciation as she squeezed his hardened member. "mm… don't do that." He resisted the urge to push into her hands embrace.

"shhh… don't fight me… I'm not trying to hurt you." She continued to apply pressure before realizing just how big he was. "so hard… how long have you been like this…" she asked worriedly.

"Tifa…" he had a hungry but shameful look on his face. "I…"

"I'm sorry… I haven't paid you any attention at all for so long… had I known…" she kissed his lips again an began to stroke him with a refined and slow rhythm.

"mmm…" he rumbled into her mouth as she squeezed him again.

"that's right let me show you." She quickened her pace for a moment before she stopped and ushered him to his back. "shhh…" she hushed him as she slid his pants down to reveal his length. 'oh gods… that's huge…' she surveyed his lust as she marveled at his spire. Large and proud like a tower of strength pulsating with sheer might. 'that's gota be at least ten inches… damit Tifa stop ogling and show him some love…' she quickly began to use her hands to their full artistic extent. Drawing from him sighs and moans as she squeezed and stroked his powerful member. 'he isn't even full on yet… he's just getting bigger… god… cloud… tonight… is gona be… ohhh…' she worked him up and down. Stroking with both hands she allowed him to find pleasure in her labor until she felt he was at his limit of size.

"tell me… tell me what you want." She urged as she continued to play with him.

"you… just you." He wasn't resisting anymore. He knew she would take everything from him. all of his pain and suffering would be stolen by his Tifa tonight. Even if only for a brief moment his sins would be forgiven by this beauty.

She swallowed hard and her imagination took hold as she began to take off her clothes, revealing her beautiful alabaster beneath the full of the moons view. Then she lowered herself to his might as if telling him she were going to worship him. 'please… don't let him hate this.' She opened her mouth and presented his girth to her lips. He was still surprisingly large concidering her caution to make sure he was at his peak.

"Tifa?" he was confused about her choice of actions until he felt her gentle lips start suckling at him. "Tifa!" he gasped at the subtle pulling as she began to bob up and down.

"mmm" she hummed against his length as she tried her best to take all of him. 'he's so big… I don't know if I can…' she pushed the thought of such things aside as she ignored her reflexes and pushed further. 'its warm… so warm… mmm…'

"oh gods Tifa…" he allowed his head to fall back as she worked him. "how… do you…" he raised back up to notice that she had slipped a hand between her own legs 'baby… why… I would have gladly done that.' He was almost disappointed until she sunk down further taking in his entire length. "ahhh…" the gasp he allowed apparently drove Tifa's ambitions as she began to suck harder upon him.

'yes baby… do it… I wana see you beg…' her thoughts almost disturbed her as she felt his length in her throat. 'do it… yes… I know you can do it… I want you to… for me… let me see you let go.' She continued to rub herself as she watched him become increasingly less inhibited. 'gods he's so fine…' she reached her free hand up to lay on his abdomen as she allowed him to fill her mouth with his lust. 'so strong… why don't you let me help you relax those…' she became aware of how damp her curls had gotten thanks in part both to his moans and figure and partially her mental dialog.

"Tifa… please… I'm not gona last…" he was panting as he gripped her hand with one of his and the back of her head with the other. "Tifa…"

She sensed him near the edge and thus decided to release him. however she wasn't done. After allowing him to be free of her mouth she worked him quickly with her hands again.

"come on cloud."

"Tifa? Mmm… what" he panted as she began to trace her thighs hungrily with his erection.

"I want you to cum…" she blushed profusely at the phrase.

"what?" he tried to whisper and only succeeded in gasping again.

"let go… for me… I want to see you do it…"

"why…" his breathing was slowing and Tifa wouldn't allow this.

She immediately increased her tempo as she stroked him. "because… I'm horny and curious… just leave it at that… and cum for me…" her voice was almost hostile yet sweet as she admitted her intentions.

Surrendering to her touch he allowed her to take over him. stealing his shame and replacing it with euphoria.

She stroked him up and down in quick intervals until she noticed his abs contract violently.

"Tifa!" it was the loudest whisper she had ever heard but for some reason the rough sound was sweet and almost nectar like to her ears. "I…"

"I love you baby… it's okay… let go." She smiled at him after noticing his expression of strain.

As if that were his absolution he obeyed. Relinquishing all of his strength to the fall. He allowed himself to erupt from her hands and fall into a blissful almost dream like high. The fall was long and filled with feelings of relief and the lifting of a great weight. And for some reason cloud felt content with not being able to move temporarily.

'god's that's… so… mmm…' she watched as he erupted onto her torso with a sense of almost pure lust. She had wanted to see him unrestrained for so long that it almost made her plummet over the edge of ecstasy to watch. 'yes…mmm.' She felt the warmth of his release against her chest and stomach and reveled in its texture. 'baby you have no idea what watching you does to me.' She moved to splay curious fingers in the substance now coating her skin. 'so warm…' she spread it around before noticing a baffled cloud staring at her.

"Tifa?" he looked at her with loving yet sincerely curious fascination "what's this…"

"finish me now." She bit her lip as she rubbed her hands across her stomach and chest, making sure that his release thoroughly dampened every curve of her breasts hips and abdomen.

"Tifa… that's… really" he marveled at the look in her eye. She was either possessed or extremely aroused. To cloud it didn't matter she was at this point his master and he her noble pet.

"cloud… finish me off… I'm already close… just push me a little further." She played with her slickened breasts and twisted her already erect nipples in an attempt to relieve the pressure in her chest. "I'm ready…" she panted as he rose and pushed her to the bed on her back.

"what should I do." He asked as he watched her lick her fingers of the excess of his fall.

"use your imagination." She panted as she pulled his hand with damp fingers to her woman hood. "I'm all yours… make me beg…" 'wow… she really is into this… okay Tifa… so you want me to lead… well I don't have much experience in this… I hope… I hope I can…'

She was surprised when he lowered his own head. She hadn't imagined him being open-minded enough for things of this nature. However the way he looked back at her told her he was cautious. He feared hurting her and she knew that.

"its okay babe… do it. You won't hurt me." She bit her lip in anticipation.

It wasn't quick but cloud lowered his head seductively to her already dampened curls. 'actually from what I've heard this doesn't smell that bad… god cloud get it together and stop analyzing… she said make her beg. So do so.' He quickly but gently pressed his mouth to her entrance and began his task lovingly. 'wow… she's… I know this is stupid to say… but she's delicious…'

"oh cloud yes…" she inhaled violently at the feeling of his tongue darting in and out of her. "yes…" he was better than she imagined and it almost made her heart skip a beat as he gently bit down on soft skit and moaned into her. "oh cloud more…"

He pulled her hips down to press into his mouth, hungrily lapping at her as if she were the most exquisite water of heaven. 'you want me to take you… don't you… well… tonight… I will… all of you… and then you can have what you want of me… I swear Tifa… I will be yours… forever' he promised her his heart and gave to her ecstasy to show it.

He nibbled at her flesh and suckled at her skin until it became dark and red with the power of his lips. This only served to fuel her fire apparently as she began squeezing his head between her thighs unconsciously but gently.

"oh good gods… cloud… you're so good… please don't stop." She violently squeezed one of her breasts as she arched into his mouth. "I love you so much… mmm…"

He continued to watch even from his low vantage point, as she inhaled erratically and played with herself. 'Damit Tifa… I'm gona get hard again just watching.' He resumed devouring her as he thought to himself 'your mine now…' he felt that he may as well in his mind play the role. 'beg for me.'

"cloud…" she whimpered as he removed his mouth. "no don't stop… I'm so close."

"You said make you beg…" a sinister grin crossed his lips as he gently inserted two of his large fingers into her opening. "so beg for me."

"please… please cloud." She bucked into his fingers and watched as her lover surveyed her with feverish interest. "god cloud further."

He slid further into her while bucked against him in what seemed to be a semiconscious rhythm. He pressed her in all the right places before grabbing the back of her head to kiss pull her in for a powerful kiss.

"I love you Tifa" he whispered seductively before beginning to twist and turn his fingers in ways he only hoped would please her.

"oh god! Cloud… yesss!" she was no longer content with whispering and hungrily called out his name as she pressed into his digits. "cloud…" she whimpered again as he forced himself deeper inside of her.

"yes what?" the tone he took was seductive yet commanding as he landed a kiss on her neck before using his other hand to squeeze one of her luscious breasts.

"yes my love." She rose into his hand as she began to pant loudly "cloud… uhgnnn… cloud I'm gona… I…"

He pressed into her with all of the force he had in his arm as he watched her with fascination. 'She's really about to…' "Its okay… Tifa… let go… ill catch you… you don't have to hold on anymore… I'm here"

He watched as her body twisted beneath his hands before she grabbed the hand that rested on her bosom and pulled it down quickly to her stomach.

"press… " she urged him as she threw her head back. She was so close.

"shhh… I love you Tifa… now let go." Obeying his master's order he pressed gently on her belly and felt her muscles tense beneath him before she let out a sensual scream that would have made the goddess of love blush with jealousy.

She was falling now. Hundreds of feet to the mattress that already bore her. It was exhilarating and the palpitations of her rapid beating heart told her that the man who was there with her loved her truly. No one else could have given her such sweet music to sing into the night. No one else could love her like cloud. Her blonde wolf, her knight in shining armor, her hero, her lover. No one could touch her. She wouldn't allow it. She loved his touch too much.

As her high receded she came back to earth realizing he was still in his former position. Still watching her lovingly, still smiling and still deep inside of her.

"oh cloud… you're… so… mmm…" she gasped as she felt his fingers twitch. "mmm… you can come out if you want."

"but what if I don't want to?"

"you don't…? but how will you wash me off with one hand?" she teased as she pulled him down for a kiss. "baby I love you so much… If you only knew…"

"I think I know a little more now… Tifa… you should know something." He looked away and Tifa almost felt her heart drop at the sudden change from a smile to a depressive frown.

"what is it…?"

"I know you love me… but…"

"but what?"

She gasped again as he turned around again this time a smug smile on his face. "I love you more…" he landed a gentle kiss on her lips before cradling her face with his knuckles.

"hmmm… mind if I do something." She was again grinning mischievously.

"Oh… what now." He joked with her before she grabbed his hand and began to suckle his fingers that had previously been her pleasure. "Tifa?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"mmm… not bad I can see why you liked it." She chuckled.

"are you trying to get pregnant before the wedding?"

"cloud! That's completely the wrong spot for that."

"yeah I know but if you keep doing stuff like that I'm going to get ideas." His well placed sarcasm had little effect on the buxom barmaid.

"do you want kids?" the question was earnest but blunt.

"what?" he almost choked at the lack of subtlety she presented.

"do you want kids… if not I understand, but…?"

"do you?"

"mmm…"

"you do don't you?"

"kina… I know Denzel's our son but I mean… I wouldn't mind having more…"

"I think you'd make a great mother Tifa." He tried to be delicate but failed as he received a giggle and a nod from his partner.

"you're not sure if you want them are you?"

"well… that's supposed to hurt… a lot… and…"

"cloud… love is pain… there's always pain involved. Do you think you didn't stretch out my insides the first night we made love? I didn't do it because I wanted you to hurt me. I knew it would but I did it anyway. I want your baby cloud… not because it'll hurt. I'm pretty sure it will. But that's not the goal. I want a part of us to be together forever… that's what a baby is… it's a representation of love… that's what you are… what I am… and that's why we're together. Love…"

"Tifa… I just…"

"you can't worry about protecting me from what I want… because that does more harm than good." She kissed him again before sitting up and smiling "let's not worry about that right now though… first we need to get cleaned up. we made a mess…" she chuckled as she absentmindedly thumbed one of her nipples which cloud observed anxiously. "what's wrong… oh… cloud… my your quick to recharge." She hinted at his quickly rising tower.

"yeah… sorry…"

"do you want me to do it again…" she was honest as she kissed him. "cause I will…"

"maybe some other time… first let's go ahead and wash up… you go first…" it took him a moment to register the duh facial expression she wore. "what?"

"you honestly don't think I'm letting you go that easily? This was round one… and from the looks of things I'd say you're ready for number two. And the second event is water sports… I hope you brought your swim suit. Or If you prefer…" she stood and walked toward the bathroom "I'm already wearing mine… ill meet you in the shower" she swayed her hips seductively as she walked past the door frame waving her finger in a summoning fashion.

'if this is that ball and chain everyone keeps talking about… I'm gona be a prisoner for life…' he halfheartedly laughed to himself as he stood and stripped what little clothing he had on and followed Tifa's lead with anticipation.

There was more love in the air that night than cloud had felt his entire life. The fell for each other over and over again and things finally seemed to be going almost perfectly. And the festival hadn't even begun.

Miles away in the ruins of edge.

"he has requested I find you." A strange robotic tone broke the man's concentration.

"has he now?" a man clad in red and black stood, the moonlight shimmering in his dark blonde hair. "can you feel it Jonah?"

"feel what?"

"he has found his forgiveness… so it's true… sins can be forgiven." He looked up into the sky before drawing his pistol. "that means there's still hope."

"you know that's dangerous." The robotic man snapped at the gunman hastily.

"I have to try… for her… for Tifa… for cloud… for Yuffie… I have to try. I have… no other purpose… what good is a weapon that cannot create as much as it destroys?"

"that's the purpose of a weapon. To destroy… but you're not one… so you don't have to do either."

"I am like he said. A god of war… and what kind of god am I if I do not show mercy or compassion… consider this my form of… compassion as you will…"

"I don't like this… I don't like it at all."

"my we have become quite the cynic haven't we? Jonah can you not love simply because you have been bioformed."

"I wouldn't know."

"why?"

"I've never tried."

"exactly."

"but this is not the same."

"it is… and I'm going to try… I'll phone in the verdict." He flashed a cheeky grin as he walked away flicking the crimson raiment as he disappeared into the night.

"I don't like the way he thinks." The robotic man reached up to a headset on his ear. "patch me through to reeve… yes sir… we've found him… the badlands… between midgar and edge… yes sir… affirmative… crystal sir." He turned the machine off after that and watched the night in the direction of the gunman's leave "I really don't think this will end well… Koty…. Why don't you understand?"


	27. reunion

Disclaimer. I don't own the song bury the difference. Or any other musical reference in here they are the property of multiple different bands and used from a purely fictional standpoint so no flaming or suing.

Ahh. More lemons. Well that was fun. Now for the mushy parts. Well as mushy as it gets for a bunch of evil killing misfits. Yeah well this is gona go over real well. The reunion is up and now we see what happens when the group gets together for a party to end all parties. As noted things have been kindly peaceful like for the last two years. Now however all hells about to break loose and you'll never even guess who comes to save the day. Now now oh greedy readers I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise.

Reunion. 'Nothing shall forestall my return':

"Everybody's set. Got the letters from reeve and cid. They're collecting everyone. That leaves us with time to kill. So what should we do?" Shelke voiced an honest opinion on her state of boredom as she let out an exasperated sigh. "We can always close up shop for the week and wait for reeve. He should be here in the morning. But cid… well not so much… you know how Yuffie is about air travel."

"Well I guess since we've made the deliveries a short process we could shut down for a while… I've got something I've got to attend to…" cloud falsely studied the maps on the table attempting to avoid Shelke's rare talkative mood.

"did you take my advice?" she leaned forward on the counter revealing what little cleavage she could to cloud as a tease to him. "Or do I need to step in for Tifa?"

"Shelke not funny… we've been through this before… so stop" he was being too serious for even himself to take with any amount of seriousness.

"Relax cloud… I'm just teasing… my eyes are elsewhere." She turned around to prop her back against the wall while lazily studying her fingernails. "They say they've found him…" she lowered her eyes and glanced at the swordsman from beneath her fiery hair.

"Where?" he seemed overly enthusiastic considering that it was the same man what had brought his troubles from the last two years to life. "Where is he? Is he alive?"

"My you're excited… but yes he's alive. In the badlands… reeve said one of his operatives found him studying the outskirts of edge. It's become dangerously over populated by monsters and strange creatures that are new to the area."

"What kina monsters…"

"Mechanized beasts… the WRO are nervous. These creatures don't tend to take humans as much of a threat and tend to attack small posts and camps around the area."

"I heard about that… but why are they calling it the badlands."

"It's become home to raiders and monsters of all kinds. And has become too hostile to inhabit by any civilians. So they call it the badlands."

"Why the hell would he be out there?"

"because… where better a place for a god of war than in the middle of a battlefield?"

"so he's a raider now."

"Actually he's taken up quite a decent business as a mercenary… a body guard… that's probably how he met your friend… I wouldn't know really… I never need a bodyguard myself."

"I guess business is booming."

"The badlands though uninhabited is still an expansive area of travel. Without it there is no way to get to midgar which is now well on its way to recovery. Providing nothing happens to it."

"So the whole area is that way?"

"Yes the monsters are rampant and violent beyond control. Along with the inhabitants being aggressive that makes it simply too dangerous for civilians to travel. Even with armaments they would still have problems with the new robotic threat coming from the fallout point."

"I can imagine… but… what if he…"

"He's alive. He wouldn't allow some bandit to kill him I'm sure."

"I have to know… I'm gona look for him…"

"No… Tifa won't let me hear the end of it if I let you go."

"Try and stop me…" he was cut short by Shelke dangling a small mechanical item teasingly in front of him.

"I don't think finrir works without this… such a shame without it you wouldn't be able to make it very far from kalm at all…"

"What? Why did you…"

"I knew you'd leave when I told you they found him. So I took the liberty to do some tweaking on your bike while you were sleeping last night."

"Ill just put it back in then."

"I don't think so. I'm holding on to this until after the wedding. Wouldn't want the groom to get cold feet would we?" She threw an evil glare at him beneath her monotone exterior. "You'll be okay… if not I'm sure Tifa can fix that."

"Damit Shelke." He stood agitatedly only to find the girl walking pride fully out the door to the kitchen. "Damn… next time she offers to help with anything I'm not listening. This has got to be the most annoying partnership ever. Short of course Yuffie's. I think I'd take this over the ninja any day." He mumbled out loud for a moment before following the girl into the other room. "Shelke I'm serious…" he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed a dark clad figure holding the girl up by her wrist in an analyzing manner. 'What the hell'

It stood six feet high and looked like a man but with the shadows of the room and the pale blue orbs piercing the blackness around the creatures head cloud couldn't make out who it was. The added fact that it wore what appeared to be a cape or perhaps long wings also added to the mystery behind its look.

"Let her go!" cloud allowed a worried tone to escape his lips before he panicked. The creature it seemed spoke English and complied with clouds request before he heard the tapping of metal on his shoulder. "What the" the creature had vanished from in front of him and appeared dangerously close to his six.

With a sharp elbow cloud caught the figure in the torso to realize it wore some kind of armor. 'Damit guess head shots are needed for this.' He swung his arm around violently only to be hoisted aloft himself by the creature.

"My my strife… such hostility… I had hoped our reunion would be a more happy thing… brother." The voice was soft and calm with a twinge of humor hidden behind a strained sense of fatigue.

"ghaa… Koty?" cloud gasped as he looked into the vibrant blue orbs that watched him in amusement. "is that you?"

"I'm not sure… I think so." The man chuckled as he dropped the swordsman. "it is apparent the last two years haven't changed either of you very much…"

"Shelke hit the lights." Cloud issued the command as he clung to his doubts. When Shelke finally flipped the switch cloud lost his composure. "it is you… you haven't aged a day… where the hell have you been…"

"yikes. Still so hostile. I suppose I should spill as to my actions. Cloud I thought I would come and see you…"

"I didn't ask why you were here…" he was cut short.

"here me out… I wanted to tell you before Yuffie arrived… I've found a way to bring him back…"

"what?"

"Vincent… I can revive him…"

"I know that… but why didn't you just do it sooner?"

"pardon?"

"you brought zack back… and Aerith too… why didn't you just do the same with Vincent?"

"its not that simple… zack and Aerith were bound to this world as spirits. Vincent on the other hand I had absorbed… his soul is in me…"

"what?"

"his soul… souls… are bound to my arm… but I've found a way to bring him back…"

"and why don't you tell Yuffie…?"

"she believes my methods are… evil… she doesn't see what I do as right."

"right… forgot about that… so why haven't you?"

"it's… complicated…"

"how so?"

"you would need to understand algorithms and theories to comprehend it cloud… it's too complex to explain in layman's terms"

"but you're gona do it aren't you?"

"yes… but it will take some time… on a happier note how is Tifa… I had heard that you two are to be wed…"

"yeah… sorry bout the invitations… couldn't send one to someone we couldn't find…"

"I deduced as much… but it doesn't bother me… I would have shown as a guest for the bride if I truly wished to attend."

"you're not coming?"

"but of course… who else could give the bride away…?"

"I think we could've managed." Shelke interrupted as she crossed her arms over her chest in a 'left out' manner.

"ahh… I do believe I've neglected my prior introduction cloud… forgive me… Shelke."

"what is it…?" she was still agitated.

"I have missed you…"

"really?" she sounded disbelieving.

"yes… my thoughts have been upon you constantly."

"ill take your apology." She smirked as she unfolded her arms to wrap around him "but next time make sure that no one's going to miss you when you leave."

"certainly" he returned her embrace which lingered longer than cloud though comfortable for simply a friendly reunion.

"um… guys… save it for the bouquet." He scratched the back of his head as he intervened on their touching moment.

"looks like someone's jealous." Shelke blinked at him teasingly.

"am not"

"my apologies I forgot yours." Koty released Shelke temporarily to embrace the slightly confused and mortified cloud.

"what the hell… let me go… Koty!"

"what's going on in here I'm trying to take a nap?" a groggy Tifa bumbled into the kitchen to find cloud being held aloft in the embrace of a slightly larger male figure. "hey!"

"Tifa calm down it's not what it looks… oh shit… Tifa!" cloud tightly closed his eyes and braced for imminent impact.

Tifa had jumped to conclusions at the sight before her and lunged at what she thought was an attacker. Swinging a mighty fist like a hammer she struck the man in the back and watched as cloud was dropped to the floor before rising to deliver a devastating kick to the oppositions face.

"Tifa! Cool it…" cloud spoke to late to save Koty from his untimely demise and ducked hoping to avoid the flying man.

It came with no surprise that he was shocked when he heard Tifa screaming. "put me down… cloud… Shelke … get outa here… come on you freak let's dance…"

"Tifa… big sister compose yourself…" Koty struggled to hold the fighter by her leg as she thrashed about.

Upon hearing her name and the mention of big sister Tifa froze. "Koty?" she looked up in pure awe at the man she had assumed dead. "is that… really?"

"this look… I'm sure cloud disproves of it in my presence." He hinted to the fact that Tifa was wearing an over sized loose t-shirt that had fallen from her upon being capsized. "I'm going to assume that it is late…"

Tifa immediately scrambled to collect her only article of clothing but found herself unable to be freed manually of Koty's iron grasp.

"put me down now…" she snapped as she attempted to cover her bosom with dignity from an upside-down vantage point.

"as you wish." Koty wasted no time with courtesy or safety as he dropped the woman unceremoniously on the floor below.

"oww… ya know I do have sensitive areas my head being one of them…" she hurriedly slipped back into her top and mustered what few coherent words she could to speak through the swimming feeling that filled her skull.

"I would imagine cloud enjoys the luxury of knowing where the rest are." He teased the woman as he winked at a blushing cloud.

"its really you…" ignoring the dry humor coming from her friend she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as if she were afraid he would soon leave again.

"I've missed you too… big sister…"

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"but that was two years ago. I'm sure the name fits better now."

"oh I don't care… Koty… it's been so long… how've you been."

"I've seen happier days if that's what you mean… but… I'm fine." He sighed with content as she backed away from him. "sister… I see you now… a beautiful bride to be… and it… makes me happy…"

"you don't sound so happy…"

"I am tired…"

"I imagine… how long has it been since you slept…"

"hmmm… three… seven… twenty six… ah thirty four days… if memory serves correct… my fatigue has begun to take from my memory…"

"you need to sleep."

"true…" the man immediately closed his eyes and became irresponsive.

"Koty? Koty!KOTY!!" she shook him gently.

"mm… is something the matter?"

"what are you doing?"

"sleeping." He moaned as he again closed his eyes.

"look I actually have be… crap… cloud could you help me here… I don't know how this lunk does it but he's already asleep" she palmed her forehead before moving to carry him upstairs.

"ill get'em babe you just go get some rest… your gona need it for tomorrow." Cloud pushed her aside before easily lifting the man over one shoulder.

"what's so big about tomorrow…?"

"well… more like in the morning" he let a constrained and tired smirk cross his face.

"cloud!" she playfully scolded him for innuendoes before pushing him.

"couldn't help it… when your shirt came off I…"

"cloud strife go to bed."

"suit yourself."

As he hurried up the stairs to place the sleeping man on a guest bed he winked back at Tifa and she couldn't help but laugh.

"gosh… he's nothing like he was back when geostigma was rampant… he's so… alive… I wonder what's changed." Tifa sighed as she adjusted her shirt.

"perhaps it's just you…" Shelke propped on the woman's shoulder. "mark it off as an unusual good mood?"

"yeah… and Koty… he's back… I thought I'd never see him again… but now… I'm just glad he seems okay… but how in the world does he sleep standing…"

"a default of character I suppose. It's not so unusual for him… consider who it is."

"even for him that's weird."

"I'm not so sure…" the young girl twirled a stray strand of fire between her fingers before moving to the door.

"Shelke… are you… having issues." Tifa stopped her momentarily nervous.

"excuse me?"

"you know… ahem." She wriggled her eyebrows in a hint at her subject.

"nothing I can't handle…" she smiled shyly as she blushed.

"okay… just… keep it down… Koty and Denzel are sleeping… don't want them thinking you're in trouble…"

"why would they?"

"remind me to tell you about that later… long story and I'm not awake enough to tell the full thing so just quietly… Kay."

"I…"

"what is it…?"

"I… I just…"

"don't tell me you need help."

"maybe some other time." She blushed profusely before nodding to Tifa and climbing the stairs.

"oh boy… this is gona go over well."

Tifa sauntered around the kitchen and decided that sleep after being upside down was impossible. In accordance to this she also decided that some well placed liquor was necessary. Pouring herself a small glass of amber liquid she slumped on the bar stool and imagined how many times Koty may have come in and she hadn't noticed. He had looked roughly different though not necessarily older. If he had left the odd attire down or used his warp or even so much as wore a hood hat or other head ware she would never have known him. 'this is gona be one heluva week. But at least maybe things won't go over too badly. Lithium's gone and the Turks haven't made a disturbance lately… wonder if rude will come' she remembered how kind the somber man had been to her when cloud was nowhere to be found. He would often come by the bar on his day off to converse drink and even help with the children if Tifa was particularly in need of it, all the while keeping a lid on Reno's brash moves and bold comments towards her. 'he's a real sweetie when he wants to be and he was so nice… I guess that's just something he does though… he's like cloud… so quiet yet on the inside he's a big softy.'

She meandered on the thought a while longer before her body's protest to activity finally won the argument. 'damn… as if things weren't hard enough… alright I guess I'll get some shuteye too.' She lifted herself from her stool and tossed the glass in the sink before walking back upstairs with a lazy pace.

"and where do you think you're goin." Clouds voice purred as he snuck up behind her as she topped the stairs.

"back to bed" she was short and almost hostile with lack of sleep evident on her tone. "why?"

"well isn't it my job to take care of you now?" he sounded serious.

"cloud? Baby what's wrong?"

"come'er." He grabbed the fighter's waist and tugged her to himself with a desperate but intentional motion. "Tifa… have I ever told you…"

"told me what?"

"how much…"

"how much what?"

"I love you…"

"oh cloud." 'like I said a big sweetie' "you don't have to tell me that… I already know you do."

"but do you know how much…"

"cloud… something's up… what aren't you telling me."

"I…" cloud now retained his unique sense of personal emotion that everyone knew full well meant he was bottling something. "its nothing."

"no… tell me." She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. "no more secrets…"

"just I thought… you'd never forgive me back then…"

"what… cloud… that was years ago."

"I know… I just…"

"dilly dally…" she lowered her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. "shilly shally."

"I… I know… don't live in the past. But… its… just so…"

"surreal?"

"yeah… I want to believe that this is real… but… I don't know anymore."

"you know they say ignorance is bliss…" Koty's voice called from across the hall as cloud instantly looked up to see blue orbs floating towards him.

"they also say its rude to eavesdrop. You know that?" he was irritated by Koty's interference with his heart touching one on one with Tifa.

"I felt a disturbance… in you… and."

"you decided to check it out… well we're good so go back to sleep" he hastily tried to shoo him away but to no avail.

"sleep is irrelevant… it is merely a falsification of life without a soul... a waste of time. And time to me is very precious."

"you know even after all these years you're still so strange. And why the hell does time matter to you. You spent two years playing around in hell on earth and to what avail?"

"good question" Tifa was confused as to clouds sudden hostility towards the man but followed his questioning.

"to many a good one I assure you. Have you so easily forgotten about Vincent…? I haven't…But I digress… I am aware that you and sister have much to discuss. So I will wait patiently for kohai."

"kohai? What the hell is that?" cloud raised his brow and he and Tifa shared a puzzled look.

"Denzel… he is kohai… pupil… and I am his elder… sempai… a term used in my world… never mind its usage…"

"Koty… remember… simple stuff" Tifa scolded him for his technical vocabulary again for the first time in ages.

"ah… as I said before I digress… but first cloud?"

"what is it" he grunted at the man with an irritated air.

"though the morrow is barren of promises."

It took cloud by surprise at first but then his thoughts drifted to the piece of paper he had received earlier that week. "nothing shall forestall my return."

"loveless… act V… I believe…" he smiled pride fully under the shroud of black that came with the night. "a lovely poem… you should take the time to enjoy its grandeur if the opportunity presents itself…" without a second word he walked downstairs and left the two to their moment of happiness. "to become the dew that quenches the land…" he trailed off as he descended.

"as I said before…" he mocked Koty's tone "weird as hell."

"aw well…" Tifa sighed exasperatedly 'I take back what I said about being a sweetie… he can be an ass when he wants to…' "cloud its late… let's get some sleep… we'll talk more in the morning."

"okay… Tifa… I love you…" he responded with a gentle purr.

"I know… that just means you won't mind cuddling tonight… isn't that so… now come with me… my little knight."

"yes ma'am."

The two quickly headed for her bedroom before tucking in for the night. It was going to be a long week indeed.

intermission.

I think we all know where we are at now… so said… well I know the time span has certainly threw a few of you off. But the two year gap will have a lot of filler mentioning's and make more sense at the end… if you can call it the end.

Now onward with the tale.

resume

Reunion 'gathering of heroes.'

The morning came too quickly for Tifa's liking. She wasn't ready to wake up. she wasn't ready to open her eyes to the morning light or leave the comfort of her lover's arms. Cloud had made sleep more peaceful than she could have imagined. She didn't like to admit it but she enjoyed the security he gave her. She felt safe and warm. She felt, content.

She wasn't ready at all. But without her consent fate, as it were, woke her with dispassionate hands. Wrapping the fingers of daylight around her face and kissing her with the lips of a cool Kalm morning. It heightened her senses to the point that she was almost hurting at the embrace clouds strong arms had locked her in. 'where… oww my head…' she looked up to see cloud's face contorted in fury. 'is he having a nightmare?' she watched as his lips murmured unconsciously. He was having a nightmare and she felt it in full force as he pulled her head to his chest in a protective manner.

"mm… Tifa… no…" he whispered her name as if talking to someone else as he tightened his embrace not enough to hurt her but enough to surprise her.

'oh… cloud…' she hesitated until she felt his pulse. It was racing like he had been running. Fast and fluid, it was proof that something was scaring him.

"cloud… sweetie… wake up. baby wake up." she moved her head up and pressed her lips gently to his own before noticing his eyes darting open.

"TIFA!" he was awake and terrified.

"baby… shhh… it's okay. I'm here… it was just a bad dream."

"Tifa…" he was almost in tears as he embraced her with relief evident in his actions.

"shh… it's okay.'

"I'm sorry… it was just… just a nightmare."

"wana talk about it?" she ran her stray hand through his hair as he began to calm down.

"I'm fine… are you… okay?"

"I'm alright… cloud… what happened…?"

"it was just a nightmare… promise…"

"no… no secrets… remember we're together… how can I trust you if you don't trust me."

"ignorance is bliss."

"now 'KOTY' I don't want to be ignorant of the one I love… please… tell me…"

"Tifa… I can't… its…"

"please." She cupped his face with her hand before giving him a pleading kiss.

He drew in a deep breath and began to speak. "it was dark… really dark… and we were in nibelhiem again… and… and… he… he was there…"

"sephiroth?" she lowered her eyes and felt a small pang in her chest.

"yeah… and he… he… tried to…"

"its okay… I understand… you don't have to say it if you don't want to…"

"oh Tifa!" he broke down and embraced her with tears in his eyes as he turned his fears over to the barmaid.

"shh… baby… it's just a bad dream… he's gone… he won't hurt me… I'm okay."

He didn't respond as he allowed her to run loving hands through his hair. He couldn't resist after his traumatic sleep. 'I wish there was something I could do… but… poor cloud…' she kissed his cheek as she pulled his head to the crook of her neck.

"excuse me… lovebirds I hate to interrupt but I do believe its noon and reeve is already in kalm with miss Gainsborough and mister fair… cloud Tifa!" Shelke's monotone voice broke the silence that had settled over them. "is he alright…?" she moved forward with a curious look plastered to her face.

"he'll be okay… Shelke… could you be a dear and go greet them for us… cloud and I need a moment…please." She responded to the girl while still tending to the mortified cloud.

"alright… what happened though?"

"he just had a bad dream… I think…"

"…ill… go get the others…" the girl left with the still curious but also cautious look portrayed as she gently closed the door.

'poor cloud… please… don't cry anymore… I can't stand seeing him like this… how long has he hurt?' she cooed him until he was again unconscious. 'oh cloud' she began to cry 'how can I make it stop if you won't let me in?' she pulled him to her tightly and felt his grip loosen as he slipped into sleep again. 'I'm right here… you don't need to cry yourself to sleep to kill the pain… let me take it… let me take it away…'

A few hours passed and Tifa assumed that cloud would be alright but without fail she stayed until he woke.

"t…Tifa…" he groaned as he looked up at her with apology written on his features.

"I'm right here… are you okay now…"

"ermm… how long was I out?" he wiped his eyes free of the sleep prior.

"a few hours… look… this… it'll be between us okay… no one else needs to know… I won't tell."

"thanks… Tifa… I…"

"what?"

"I love you…"

"I can tell… but I'm not sure I deserve it."

"trust me you deserve it… more than I deserve to…"

"oh no… no moping… not now… zack and Aerith are here… we need to go say hi… and get them a room for the week. Now mister strife… we need to get out of bed…"

"alright…" he whined. "but first… I have something to do."

"and what's that?"

"th… this…" he pulled her lips to his with a swift gentle motion as if he were magnetically attracted to them.

"mmm… cloud... you taste so good…" she smiled childishly as she returned his kiss. "but we really need to go."

"okay. I'll get Koty and Denzel together and we'll grab a few things for the party."

"good. Shelke and Aerith will help me out with the prepping I'm sure… now get up we gota move."

The sound of something like a loud radio playing a metal tune caught their attention before they stood to hear zack's voice echoing with satisfaction.

"sounds good … you sure you can play?" zack's comic laughter received a scoff from what sounded to be Koty.

"I've learned a lot on my travels… listen and learn." Koty's voice seemed to smirk from below as the notes began again.

"what are they doing?" Tifa asked absently.

"no idea… guess we'll find out." Cloud commented before zack's voice again rose with a surprised tone.

"damn." He was almost as loud as the music itself.

That's when they decided to descend, curiosity finally getting the better of them. The further they went the louder it got until at the apex of the bar they saw zack and Koty having a moment of musical 'play time.' Koty held a guitar in hand and despite the fact that he still wore Vincent's metal claw he played well. Zack had taken the mic and waited for a tune as the man beside him started hammering the strings with an almost angry motion from his right hand.

"we all we just bottle ourselves… we just bottle ourselves again… we all we just bottle ourselves we just bottle ourselves again…" zack actually to clouds surprise and Tifa's awe held a decent pitch. "bury all the differences between us that same mechanic sound that keeps on ringing for days and days" the music almost sounded happy but the lyrics spelled otherwise. They continued until finally they noticed the couple watching with interest in their music. "ah… Tifa… cloud… so you heard that?"

"yeah we did… wasn't bad though I think I could have used some coffee first…" Tifa rubbed her temples attempting to rid herself of the migraine that had taken over her morning and most of the time that cloud had been sleeping.

"well. I went out and bought this in hopes to impress aer but I never did take the time to play it… however it seems smartass over there learned a new trick in his spare time." He hinted grudgingly at Koty.

"one of many things I've learned… perhaps it would be a good thing to bring in customers for the bar… if you don't mind Tifa." Koty lowered his head in embarrassment at his suggestion.

"that sounds like a good idea… but don't expect me to pay you… you already get a room here… so tips are your payment… just don't try to cook anything" she laughed.

As the banter continued cloud observed the keyboard sitting neglected in the corner as if it had been brought without a purpose.

"oh spikes… I meant to tell you that's a kina wedding present from aer… she said Tifa use to play… so yeah… there ya guys go…" zack added noting clouds curiosity.

Without even listening to zack's words cloud sauntered over to the instrument and looked at the keys with almost a sense of longing.

"you play?" zack stated disbelievingly. "cause I think aer forgot to mention that…" he chuckled at the look he received from clouds face. A confused and yet insulted look to be sure.

He turned it on and flipped the rhythm switch. It started a soft almost ambient percussion and cloud's fingers came alive with the notes to accompany it. It was melodic and almost sad to hear but it struck a dumbfounded cord in zack as he watched on in amazement.

It wasn't long before Koty noted the turn of events and followed clouds sound with a flick of a switch and a bit of melancholy stringing from his left hand. It was like playing in front of a wall and cloud didn't notice anything but the tunes.

He was almost thrown off balance when Koty stepped up to the mic and began to vocalize "something you once told me no regrets no wasted efforts I'm left in the wake of your returning glory. You look so confident in your decision or the light of your indifference… so pure in your deception so right in your mind. This is just my luck. It's always been my luck." He changed his vocals from a soft tenor to a loud almost angry guttural scream in moments "come closer so I can see you. You cold to the touch. Hasn't anyone ever told you this is just my luck?" The duo left zack and Tifa to wonder at their mysteriously unseen talent and Koty's vocals again returned to their original state "say what you will. You're no longer the death of me. This whole shipwreck has been sent to sea. So go ahead take what you will from me it doesn't matter…" with almost the most powerful emotion he had mustered in the eyes of the others Koty's vocals again shifted dramatically to a powerful scream "I've been set free."

The music began to fade and cloud found himself sharing a shocked look with Koty at the event.

"well… I think we may have underestimated our spiky hero a little too much." Reeve who had been unknown to the rest of the group spoke as he applauded the two.

"jeez man… you could've told us you knew how to play like that…"zack walked over to pat cloud on the back.

"I didn't know I could…" cloud blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"have you ever tried?" Koty interrupted him briefly.

"come to think of it no… but…"

"mark it off as a blessed talent then."

"well how the hell did you just come up with that riff man? I mean cloud was good but where the hell did that come from?" zack shot a questioning glare to him.

"the notes matched a song I had heard in my world and I improvised so that I could use the lyrics. It's very easy to do… it just takes a moment and some well placed musicians… cloud one of which I wasn't aware of."

"well that settles the how… now why that song?"

"it simply fit clouds unusual mood… I felt it appropriate."

"here that spiky… you got yourself a mind reading troubadour… ha-ha." Zack slapped his knee as he began to explode in laughter.

Cloud now curious struck up a cord on the keyboard again. It was the tune that had been playing in his head for now two years. Tifa's song. The melancholy notes made the group silent and cloud played again as if they weren't there. Koty hesitated at this slightly before beginning his own string of notes while he pushed the mic towards clouds position.

Cloud stared at the item still playing unconsciously before his mind began to make lyrics.

"when all is said and done. Will we see what we've become… sky coming closer and burned down by the sun. when all is said and done." His voice was soft but clear as he vocalized his thoughts. "we've come so far… only to see where we are… ashes of promises… burn it down… as I lay it all to rest." He wasn't subtle but it felt like he was more or less calm. "come with me." Koty began to echo his word. "follow me to where we'll rest. Come with me. And here my sins that I confess." At this he sang the notes that had haunted his dreams again "when all is said and done. Will we see what we've become… sky coming closer and burned down by the sun. when all is said and done." Koty followed with a dark electric solo that left zack in awe and Tifa in tears.

"where did he learn that…?" Tifa sobbed as memories flooded back to her of niblehiem and the events that took place before she joined AVALANCHE.

"he learned it from you…" Koty silenced the guitar and placed it in the stand behind him before noticing clouds displaced look. "didn't you strife?"

"cloud…" Tifa walked over to him "you remembered… but…"

"I listened… even when you didn't notice it…" he walked out of the bar almost indignant.

"man that was emotional… Tifa… are you okay babe… maybe you should sit down." Zack placed a hand on the fighter's shoulder. "want me to go get'em."

"no… it's okay… I just… I thought he forgot… it's been so long… I didn't even remember all of it myself… it was something I played when we were kids… I never played it until you and sephiroth came by… and that's…"

"that was the last time you played it…"

"yeah… I thought I was alone… so I made the lyrics… he must've…"

"yeah spikes snuck off on his own a few times… always wondered where he got off to." He joked as he put his hands in his pockets. "

A knock at the door tore the ensuing silence.

"ill get it." Koty stepped forward as he ghosted past the fighter and the soldier with a strange slowness.

"hey stranger…" barret's hearty laugh accosted everybody's ears as he entered. "where's my girl… Tifa… where you at."

He pushed past the man and into the bar. He shared a long laugh with zack after a quick fake jabbing match before looking in the direction of Tifa. When he noticed she looked like she had been crying he immediately took a serious air.

"hey… Tifa… what happened… did cloud run again." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"no… I'm fine." She feigned a laugh as she returned the large mans embrace. "just a lot on my mind. I'm glad you could make it. It's been so long. Where's Marlene?"

"ahh she's out makin nice with Denzel… poor boy… I think he's a little shy…"

"can you blame him…? Marlene's growing up… she's a pretty girl now… he's probably just noticing."

"aw hell no…"

"barret… calm down" she laughed at his reaction "its Denzel. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"yeah right. Have you seen him lately? That kid could take a malboro by himself." zack who now had moved to the bar and stared pouring drinks scoffed at Tifa's defense. "wouldn't hurt a fly my ass."

"shut up." she pouted as she returned to barret. "him and Marlene have been friends for years I'm sure he won't do a thing and if he does Marlene would probably hurt him." laughter spread until Yuffie came in the room.

"hey everyone… when's this place open… I'm doin shots tonight…" she struck a pose as she tossed her bags aside.

"Yuffie!" Tifa ran to the small girl with a high powered smile and a full fledged sprint.

"I didn't do it I swear… ahhh!" she braced herself for impact before being wrapped in a death grip hug. "Tifa… teef… cant breath… choking the ninja!"

"as little as I drink I would like to know the same thing." Koty followed by red entered the room again "I could use some spirits myself."

Tifa dropped Yuffie and stepped back as the death glare locked onto Koty.

"hello Yuffie." His voice was gruff and regretful as he looked at her.

"hey there murderer." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Yuffie." Tifa scorned her choice of words.

"but aren't we all?" Koty scoffed at the insult before Tifa had a chance to defend him.

"is that all you can say…? Hmm…" Yuffie pushed the subject.

"I didn't do it for your amusement." Something was different with Koty. Tifa noticed his unusual blunt and sarcastic tone when he spoke. "he willed it."

"willed it my ass." She spat his words at him for juvenile comfort. "no one wants to die."

"I agree… but when you love someone giving your life is sometimes the least you can do…"

"you don't even regret killing him do you?!"

"my only regret is that I was the one to survive."

She was speechless for a moment before Koty made an advance. "whoa back up sicko."

"he… loved you enough… enough to die… for my sin… on my honor Yuffie… I swear… I will find him… for you."

"what…" she hesitated to back away from a clawed hand approaching her cheek.

"give me time… that is all I ask."

"Koty… Yuffie… can you two please try to get along… its suppose to be a happy occasion." Red spoke up as he intercepted the two. "Yuffie… understand that without Vincent's sacrifice we would all have perished. Including you."

"I know…" Yuffie lowered her head as if ashamed. "Koty… I'm… I'm sorry… it's just."

"its alright." He silenced her "it is easier to blame than to except… it doesn't mean you're in the wrong."

"no I shouldn't have…"

"silence… I know… it's your nature to be offensive to that which has hurt you."

"no I…"

"Vincent's death was hard on you… and I quite literally was its instrument. Your anger is justified."

"wow… you don't take apologies do you?"

"as you said I am a murderer… I need no apologies… or sympathy… but… your forgiveness… would be appreciated." He held out his hand.

"ugn…"she froze for a moment. "alright. Just… ahh screw it." She shook the man's hand and turned a violent shade of red. "so we're even… alright… now how bout those shots… I could really use one."

"comin up whatcha want tiny" zack laughed as he leaned on the bar and eyed the two from across the room.

"a stiff shot of tequila would be nice." She sauntered over to a stool and flopped down.

"tequila… alrighty what bout you big fella…"

Koty pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up. "whiskey…"

"whoa… so early… wow hope you got a strong stomach."

"ill be the judge just hit me with your best shot." Something was definitely different about him and even zack noticed his sudden change in context.

"what's eatin him." zack leaned over to reeve before grabbing a glass and mixing Yuffie's drink.

"I think he's just having a bad day" he sighed as he watched Yuffie take the drink without so much as glancing up at zack.

"no he's right something's up with Koty… he generally talks in riddles and tech tongue… but today…" Tifa took a seat next to the man "he's been so blunt today… I wonder if he's just finally breaking the habit."

"wouldn't know… well you wana shot or a tall, man…" zack shouted to the man across the bar.

"just give me the bottle."

The groups eyes went wide at this comment and zack looked to Tifa for a moment as if asking if it were a safe idea. Uncertain eyes met with the soldier and she nodded with acceptance.

"here ya go man… don't overdo it." He tossed the liquor. "hope he's not fond of getting plastered…"

"thanks." He caught it and took the cap off with an irritated air and found a chair next to the far wall.

"is he seriously okay?" reeve looked at Tifa questioningly.

"ill find out." Tifa rose and walked over to the man's chair. She watched for a moment as he turned the bottle upside down and took a rather large swig. He might have drank the whole bottle if Tifa hadn't intervened.

"that's enough… take it slowly." She placed a gentle hand over the wrist that held the bottle and lowered the substance from him. as she did this he gradually relented and looked at the floor with disdain. "what's on your mind… come on little brother… tell me."

"Kara… she would disapprove… of my actions?" he looked at Tifa pleadingly.

"I don't think she would like to see you like this..."

"wouldn't things have been better if I hadn't… existed?"

"Koty… don't talk like that."

"Tifa… I have… I've… done terrible things… I've killed… many people… I see… I see their faces… they wanted to live… but… I stole that freedom from them…"

"Koty…"

"I took from them their dreams. I took their love and hatred… I took their souls. I promised them I would… I would live… for them… do what they could not do… and now…" he snatched the bottle from its resting place and nervously pulled it to his lips again continuing to down its contents at an alarming rate.

"no…" she pulled his arm down again and watched as he desperately tried to fight the urge to resist her. "this isn't the way…" she watched as he started to sway. He had drunk too fast and as a result he was adversely affected and Tifa was stuck between letting him kill the pain by drowning it or torturing him by denying him his medication. "Koty… why haven't you talked to me…"

"you don't need my problems… you have your own."

"Tifa… you need some help baby girl?" barret offered a hand as he knelt beside the two.

"no… its nothing… ill handle it." She nodded to the man with a smile before returning to Koty.

"all right. Well you need something just holla."

"I will. Thanks barret."

intermission a short pause here. Now we've got it almost down to the core the next chap is gona be the almost end. Like seriously. Give it about two more and I won't have a story to tell. Anyway now it's time to see what they all think. Well at least a few of

Reunion "inauguration"

Upstairs cloud was busy trying to cool his embarrassment. His face for the last several minutes had glowed a bright pinkish color in contrast to his usual pallor. 'that… was weird… I have no idea how I managed to play that or how Koty managed to follow along but it made Tifa cry… I'm gona avoid doin that again… man… where did this come from?'

He paced the floor over and over again before a knock came at the door followed by a flash of pink pastel brown and alabaster. Before he had time to respond Aerith and Marlene had him pinned.

"cloud…" Marlene hugged the man as if she hadn't seen him in a millennia "cloud! I came to see you."

"so I see" he wrenched himself from the death grip of the little girl only to be caught by the flower girl who took an immediate interest in playing with his hair.

"wow… how do you keep it like this?" she pulled on a particularly long spike. "still as spiky as ever. Poor cloud… you'll never get away from that trademark." She giggled and hugged him as she released his spikes.

"hey guys…" he was slightly shy as he tried to escape them "mind letting me move?"

"of course not… move all you want." Aerith joked as she remained stuck to him.

"uhh…"

"what's wrong?"

"please let go… I kina can't move with you hanging off of me."

"cloud you won't believe what daddy and I did." Marlene interjected as Aerith departed from the man.

"what is it?" he tried to remain composed and seem interested.

"we found a big oil field. it's the biggest on record. Daddy's got a ton of money invested in it. But you'll never guess where he found it."

"where?"

"in midgar. It's on the outskirts of midgar to the far side of the badlands. But there's a small problem."

"and that is?"

"well we've had to hire this really expensive guard unit that keeps the bandits out. They've been trying to take over the rig for days and still won't leave even though they've had their butts kicked over and over again."

"and my involvement in this is?" he knew where it was going but asked anyway.

"well daddy won't say it but he really needs some muscle and you seem to be the only one strong enough to do it…"

"Marlene… I appreciate your enthusiasm. But I have to look out for Tifa now."

"Tifa can come… she's pretty tough you know."

"Marlene."

"I know I know… not interested." She huffed. "I just thought I'd ask."

"well… I'm sorry … but I've got things I need to take care of now."

"at any rate I'm sure cloud appreciates that you're so confident in his ability." Aerith patted the young girls head in approval. "now why don't you go find Denzel I'm sure he's around here somewhere?"

"I tried" she sighed as she tapped her foot. "he isn't outside."

"try his room… he keeps to himself a lot so he's probably in there." Cloud pointed at the door with his eyes as if trying to shoo the strange pair away.

"thanks captain obvious…" Marlene had developed a sarcastic sense of humor from her father that was quite prevalent. "never would have thought of that." She hugged the swordsman again before leaving the room in a hopping fashion.

"now what about you?" cloud shot a short glance at Aerith before realizing where his eyes had landed. He was inadvertently and almost unwillingly staring at her breasts.

"see anything you like?" she chuckled as she covered what little cleavage she had. "I'm aware of your eyes cloud. I'm not stupid." She shoved him playfully as he scratched the back of his head in attempts to shake the feeling of guilt.

"sorry"

"its fine… zack stares too… and what Tifa doesn't know won't hurt her." She giggled as she poked him in the side.

"Aerith… don't do that" he shied away from the flower girl with his sense of guilt now ever-increasing. "you know how I am about that."

"yeah and I also noticed that you mope a lot… do I have to remind you?"

"no… I know already… just don't… don't rub it in…"

"oh like this?" she grabbed his head and immediately began rubbing her knuckles over his scalp.

"Aerith! knock it off… that hurts oww." He finally managed to shake her in time to see cid walk forward with his trademark cigarette hung loosely between his lips.

"well well… if it isn't the choccobo's ass himself." he laughed as he cracked his knuckles as if he had caught cloud in the act of something heinous.

"now cid go easy on him" Aerith giggled as she backed away.

"cid… what's up?" he was caught off guard by a swift right hook from the gruff pilot. "damn… what was that for?" he plucked himself from the floor and rubbed his jaw for relief.

"that's for any ideas you might have about cheatin on Tifa." He raised his hand and quickly knocked cloud for a loop a second time.

"what the hell? What was that for?" he stood again now ready for a third strike.

"that was for takin so damn long… do you know how long Tifa's been waitin for your ass… too long you moron… if you think it wasn't hard on her you're a retard… now." He stared cloud down as he cracked his knuckles.

"cid…" clouds tone was filled with warning but before he knew it cid had landed another rough hit to the other side of his face.

"that'en was fer me kid… just wana make sure ya aint chickenin out… we've been waitin for way too damn long just to watch you puss out like that." He picked cloud up and dusted him off.

"I swear to leviathan cid if you…"

"spare me cloud I've heard every death threat you could possibly think of. Ya don't spook me none. Now get yaself cleaned up. me and shera got a surprise for ya."

"hopefully not another beating."

"ahh spiky shera aint the fighter. You know that. Na we got ya somthin special… trust me."

"do I have a choice?" he rubbed his jaw some more as he felt the sting of cids fist's fresh on his face.

"nope" the man answered as he pulled out his lighter and sparked the smoke. "now get hoppin. You're on my time right now."

"come on cloud… cheer up… you know it was for your own good." Aerith laughed again as she bounded out of the room with a wide grin plastered to her facial features like macaroni to a paper plate.

"don't waste too much daylight or shera may come in swingin and trust me that aint what you want bud…" cid laughed until he was wheezing from lack of oxygen and cloud almost felt a smirk come to his face. Not that he was sad; he just couldn't feel his face at the moment so smiling was rather difficult.

"damit guys. I swear I'm so tired of getting the crap beaten out of me." Cloud looked around the room for a moment before leaving.

Across the hall from clouds surprise beating Marlene had found her target, Denzel. He had been studying his alchemy again and like Tifa before her Marlene made the mistake of piddling around with the chalk drawings.

"Marlene!" Denzel wasted no time in tackling the girl to the ground as a large sword shot up from the floor. "are you alright?" he looked the girl over as if checking her for wounds.

"oww… why did you do that? That hurt… you butthole." She pushed him from atop of her as she looked at the large blade now mere inches from where her face had once been. "whe… where did that come from?"

"Kohai…" Koty's voice was alarmed as he threw the door open.

"Denzel… Marlene?" Tifa was right behind him with a worried look. "Denzel… I thought I told you."

"I'm sorry…" Denzel hung his head low. "I forgot."

"its okay kohai… no one was hurt… ahh… I see your work is improving from last I saw you." Koty walked over to the blade and lifted it with a prideful air. "however I think you've used the wrong formula for his mineral." As he stated this the sword fell apart at the hilt and turned into nails.

"sorry…" he hung his head again "I just don't know how to fix it."

"the formula isn't as simple as mathematics and blatant science. It is an art form you must feel it hold the blade together. Without the source of your spirit the formula has no ground. Without a ground the blade is but what made it. You must feel the formula become a part of you. A part of you is your weapon. Observe." He waved his hand over the pile of metal spikes and they melded together to craft a blade. "this is much stronger I'm sure… however… it still will not be as durable as a well forged weapon should be. It is how I can say practice…"

"thanks…" Denzel grabbed the rather large sword and placed it on the makeshift rack in the corner before falling victim to one of Marlene's impulsive hugs.

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Tifa giggled as she pulled Koty back to the hallway.

"I missed you" the young girl continued to squeeze the unresponsive boy.

"I missed you too…" the boy wheezed as he returned a complementive pat to her back. "Marlene… I can't breathe…"

"oh sorry…" she straightened herself up before allowing Denzel to return a slightly more gentle embrace. "so what's with the chalk?" She pointed to the diagram on the floor.

"it's a meta circle… it's how you shift things using alchemy." He walked over to the rack again and relinquished the sword. "like this."

"its just a sword." She was slightly unamused as he tossed it back to the rack. "not really that big a deal."

"is too…" he almost felt like a little kid again until Marlene closed the distance between them.

"silly boy you know girls are always right." She grinned as she hugged him again.

intermission. well this is the part where I set up one final squad of lovers. I think most of us saw this coming but those who didn't won't be far from the blind. Yeah before you say it they've aged quite a bit. This story starts four years after DoC so its now two years hence that. So they're a little older now. Get ready for the chaps ahead like or not here they come. resume.

Reunion "cold much?"

Time was far from being short for Yuffie. She had to deal with the ever-present fact that she was in the same city as 'him'. she had a round of luck that didn't want to quit as well. And to top it all off she was constantly dodging pickup lines from zack which came at the cost of him getting pummeled by Aerith for insinuating cheating.

"honest babe it's just good fun. Right yuffs?" zack whined pleadingly as he backed away from the approaching pink angel of death.

"yeah I'm sure trying to cop a feel of me was good fun too huh… go ahead Aerith tear his head off I don't care." She grinned as she shot the soldier a dirty look.

"what?!" Aerith was angry at the thought of zack's hands where they didn't belong. "alright mister fair… you sleep on the couch."

"aww… aer… babe… don't be like that… I didn't touch a thing I promise… yuffs is playin… right…?" his glance passed from one girl to the other. "I swear… I didn't… now babe let's not be rash" he tried to run as Aerith lunged at him from a few feet away and smacked him with a small plate she had gotten a hold of previously.

"ah lovers' quarrel… aint it special?" cid took a long drag from his cigarette before laughing at zack's current predicament. "Aerith. Babe… take it easy on him… we may need him later…"

The group was for most intents happy. Short of Koty who took on Vincent's former role of the tall dark and quiet one. It wasn't an unexpected role. They just hadn't quite healed from the parting of their crimson guardian.

So to cope with the night they drank. Even cloud studded some shots as Tifa ran rampant making sure everyone had a full glass and a happy disposition.

Some drank to celebrate the union of their leader and their sister. Some drank to remember old times. Some drank to ease the tension and others to forget the past. However they didn't seem to notice who had had too much.

By the end of the night cid had already drunken himself into a nice coma. Tifa had been run to the point of exhaustion and had stopped to take a rest only to fall asleep in clouds arms. Yuffie had been doing exactly what she had said she would. She had drank more than cid and barret combined and now lay huddled in a drunken stupor of incapacitation on the floor. Zack though buzzed had before getting too sauced managed to grab Aerith who also now had far too much for her own good and carried her sloppily to a room upstairs and true to his beloved slept on the couch in the den. Cloud had drunk enough to be comfortable and though still alert he had fallen asleep holding Tifa. Nanaki even had a few shots. But he had retired long before the others in hopes to avoid the drinking songs. Shelke had been drinking far too many just like Yuffie and had at some point fallen from her perch on the bar stool to the floor below. Barret ever the vigilant father had tried to conserve himself in front of Marlene but ultimately failed as his honor forced him into a contest between him cid and Yuffie.

Now that the entire group including Koty and reeve lay either drunk on the floor or sleeping in nice booze induced slumber. Marlene and Denzel took the grand opportunity to venture outside by themselves.

Noting that it was far too dangerous alone or unarmed at night Denzel hoisted the giant sword from its rack and snuck down stairs to where Marlene sat giddily at the door.

"shhh… they all had a rough day" Marlene hushed Denzel even though the boys footsteps were so closed to silent that shadows could have made more noise.

"yeah… come on… let's not wake them up… remember the key." He tossed Marlene a small coat from the hanger near the door and quietly himself exited.

Soon Marlene followed suit and shut the door leaving the much hung over group to rest. However not everyone completely slept.

"Koty… Koty awaken strange one." Nanaki's voice caught the sleeping mans attention. "ahh… you're awake… good now wake Tifa and barret… the children are up to something."

"kohai? What has he done? What has you so frazzled old one?" he groaned as he opened one eye.

"I'm not frazzled… I merely meant that the children should not be left alone in the world outside… get Tifa ill wake barret myself. He may need some coaxing."

"as you will." The man rose and walked over to clouds side where sure enough Tifa lay. Her head was rested between his shoulder and his chest, nestled in what seemed to be a comfortable position. This made him regret actually having to wake the woman. "Tifa… Tifa… big sister… Tifa wake up…"

It took her a few moments to respond and when she did she noticed Koty standing there staring at her with a troubled look. "Koty… what's wrong."

"nanaki said there is something amiss with the children."

"what… are they safe."

"I don't know. Let us follow him and find out."

"okay… shouldn't we get cloud up?"

"I don't think it's quite that dire… besides he hasn't slept in a long time as he is now."

She looked up at the blonde swordsman to notice a look of contentment on his face. "yeah… well lets go." She stood reluctantly leaving her sanctuary.

After a moment of shaking and some random choice words from the large oaf barret was standing and though not entirely sober he was level enough to acknowledge that silence was a necessity.

"Denzel… why did you want to fight." Marlene was slower than her usual bubbly pace. Probably due to a lack of sleep but it still made Denzel nervous. It gave him time to watch her movements and due to his now slightly heightened reflexes he could easily catch the tiniest little alteration of body movement. From the newly developed sway in her hips to the cheeky smile that lingered from her early childhood he could observe it all very closely at this pace. He had to admit it made him very nervous. "Denzel… what's wrong… hello… I'm talking to you."

"oh sorry…. just thinking… what was it?" he stammered as he averted his attention to the claymore on his back.

"why did you want to fight?" she stopped in front of him as if blocking his movement. "you can tell me."

"its stupid."

"no its not."

"trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I might you never know."

"I… I wanted…" he stammered on his confession. "I wanted to protect you…"

"oh silly…"

"see I told you…" he blushed as she giggled at him. "its stupid."

"no its not… its sweet… Denzel… what's wrong?"

"nothing" he swallowed hard as he watched her near him. her hips swayed with a distinct yet very new air. Her eyes were like voids that swallowed any thought or hope thereof. The way her lips pursed made his skin warm and yet for lack of a description intangible. He was numb from excitement and nervous apprehension.

"then why are you looking at me like that?" she lowered her eyes and pivoted her body on her left leg "you've been at it all night… what's bothering you?"

"I uhh… it's just…"

"Denzel…"

"yeah"

"can I… hug you… again?"

"yeah why" a puzzled glance fell from him.

"no reason I just want to… besides its cold and you're not so…" she pulled the boy over to her position and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Only mere yards away the guardians of the two immerged from the house followed by Koty and nanaki.

"oh hell na…" barret let out an exasperated grunt before Tifa grabbed his arm.

"no barret… shh… don't get in the way." She pulled him back trying to hide him behind the hedges that had grown in front of the shop.

"its my Marlene out there teefs. My baby girl…"

"and we both know Denzel wouldn't do a thing to hurt her. So relax. What would they possibly do?"

"she's fifteen and I'm sure I can think of a few things."

"wow she's that old? Now I feel like a grandmother…"

"well what did you expect she can't be a littl'en foreva."

"exactly you big lunk. Now leave them alone…"

"kohai?" Koty stared in awe at the scene playing before him.

"shh… just watch… we can't get in the way." Tifa whispered as she observed the scene.

"oh yes we can!" barret attempted to move and found himself in a headlock and bound to Tifa's side with great force.

"shhh… be quiet you idiot… if we get in the way they may never try…"

"he betta not try anything with my baby girl… I pity the fool…" he was choked exasperatedly by Tifa until he silenced his tongue.

"look… I've seen the two of them every day since Marlene was just old enough to know what materia were for… I've seen the way they are… alone they're as normal as can be… but together its like watching the way the world was meant to be… there is no hatred."

"only joy for you are beloved by the goddess." Koty interrupted. "watch closely."

Marlene wasted no time in quickly altering her position. She had spun around in his arms and wrapped his coat around both of them.

"look up… oooh its so pretty." she darted an arm out from the confines of the jacket before snuggling closer to him.

"Marlene…" he blushed profusely at the amount of contact.

"what… I'm cold." She lied to him by hiding the blush on her face and putting on a false sense of ignorance. She too had now the tint of crimson in her cheeks. "den…?"

"yeah…" he almost choked at her unusual nickname. "what is it?"

"do you think… that…" she was stalling.

"think what?"

"that I'm… pretty."

His face immediately grew hot and he felt himself tighten his grip on her. Despite his embarrassment however he couldn't lie. "yeah…"

"really… how pretty…"

"I don't know."

"you don't know If I am…"

"no…"

"you just lied… you said you thought I was."

"but…"

"oh den… it's so fun to mess with you."

"oh" he blushed as he felt her turn in his arms again to face him. "Marlene…"

"did you mean it?"

"mean what."

"wow you're thick… did you mean it when you said you thought that…?"

"well… yeah… I mean…"

"that's all I needed to know."

She closed what little distance there now was between them. Her face inching ever closer to his and her warmth melting away all the months of physical training he had done and turning him into a weakling in the wake of her beauty. She hesitated and in that moment it sparked an almost reflexive movement in Denzel to close the distance. And when their lips met for the first time, it was like a reunion of the soul.

Blades of wind wafted through her hair and stars danced across her eyes. Eyes that could melt his hardened soul. Eyes that had captured him.

"bravo kohai… no… Denzel… my student you are no longer… for you have nothing more to learn." Koty spoke into the night and Tifa though having trouble with the fuming barret managed to quell the man and followed the large cat back inside.

"come on… let's leave them alone." She ushered Koty while still dragging barret.

"agreed."


	28. one winged angel

Disclaimer. Again… I have lost my mind so you know how it is. Don't sue me… bubbles 0_o

Well I got some pretty good responses from the last chap so by popular demand I'm back for round well…28 I guess… anyway now this chap is gona get long and weird… remember a few chaps back when cloud kina went psycho… well this is gona make a lot of sense when you read it now. So here you go… ciao.

One winged angel. "Beyond simple affections."

The morning woke him with an unsound feeling of nervous dread. 'Tomorrows the big day… better make sure no one side swipes me…' cloud pulled his head forward to notice that the rest of his body wouldn't follow. 'What the…' he was tied down by shackles and the light he thought was the sun was actually the eerie glow of mako.

"It's nice to see you again… cloud." The demonic baritone of sephiroth echoed from the far side of the room.

"Sephiroth…" his voice was gruff as if he hadn't used it in a while.

"so you would still curse my name… fine… but I have questions."

"what do you want…" he barked as he fought against his restraints in an attempt to reach his enemy.

"relax cloud." The man walked over to cloud with the speed of a cat and the air of a ghost. "those aren't going to break."

"this is a dream…"

"are you so sure?" He circled the object that cloud was attached to with a sinister laugh. "funny thing about dreams… sometimes its better just to stay awake."

"What are you getting at? no" cloud watched as sephiroth wheeled into view an operation table. Its contents frightened him. It was Tifa. Sleeping but still breathing. "You bastard… leave her alone."

"Oh but that for her would be so cruel cloud… hmm great mines have similar thoughts."

"Stop twisting my words."

"As I said I have questions… and you're going to give me answers."

"Screw you I'm not saying a thing."

"We'll see."

"What… no…" he watched helpless as sephiroth lifted Tifa's arm and then raised a scalpel to her wrist. "No stop."

"Tell me what I want to know."

"Fuck you."

"Still so arrogant. Would you seriously be this inclined to kill those around you?"

"No seriously fuck you."

"Very well then… this is going to hurt you more than myself." He slowly moved the bladed instrument across her arm with a twisted grin.

"TIFA!" cloud panicked and lunged forward trying to reach her. "Tifa... you sick bastard… let me go…"

"And ruin all of my fun… no… I think you make a nice wall ornament. Besides you still haven't answered any questions… do that and I may reconsider."

"Alright… what do you wana know…"

"Good cloud… my little puppet is finally learning his place. Now first… hmm… where is the paradox?"

"Like I would know that." He spat at the question.

"Perhaps that would be too difficult. Very well… then where is jenova's head?"

"What? I don't know that either. What are you getting at?"

"Cloud… you should already know my motives… but… I think you need to worry about something else… now imp going to ask one more question… this time I'm sure you know… so you'd best get this one right… or perhaps maybe Tifa here would like to miss her wedding night…"

"No… sephiroth stop this."

"Where is shinra?" his voice was hostile and almost feral as he lifted a small glove with what appeared to be scalpels on the fingertips.

"why do you want to know?" he attempted to stall but started to panic as the silver haired man swiftly tore off Tifa's jacket and shirt revealing her rather fragile looking torso.

"You fail to see the severity of this situation cloud. Tell me what I want to know."

"Again… you sadistic bastard fuck you."

"you try my patience puppet… shall I remind you who your master is?" he swiftly rammed the steel claws into the woman before him and cloud found himself frozen in horror as sephiroth's evil laugh brought darkness around him.

"Tifa!... Tifa!" cloud was lost in the darkness. Sephiroth's laugh was the only Constance in the jet shroud that surrounded him. That was until a soft female voice echoed in his head.

"Cloud…" the voice though soft and barely audible was clearly familiar.

"Aerith… where are you…?"

"Cloud… wake up… wake up!"

He shot forward his eyes open and cold sweat covering his forehead. "Tifa!" he still was caught in the dream before a gentle hand pushed him backwards with a soft motion.

"Shhh… its okay… cloud… its fine… calm down. Tifa's upstairs. She'll be fine. Trust me." Aerith sat at clouds side zack not far away. He was surprised to see that aerith appeared to be nursing him. Placing a cold rag on his face as he tried vainly to make his body move.

"You were running a high fever… are you sick man?" zack stepped forward offering cloud a bottle of water.

"No… I don't… have any of you heard about Rufus lately?" he swapped the subject.

"He's gone into hiding. There have been a few death threats towards 'his Excellency'" zack waved his arms sarcastically after cloud took the bottle.

"So you don't know…?"

"Nah… sorry dude… I'm as stumped as you."

"What about you?" he looked at aerith with panic written on his features.

"What happened cloud… something's bothering you. Tell me what it is."

"It's nothing."

"Liar. It's nothing when it doesn't give you nightmares. Besides imp a cetra… you won't fool me. So what's bothering you?"

"It was just a bad dream… but I've been having lot of them lately I think Rufus may know why… I need to find him."

"You and me both…" zack interrupted.

"Why you?"

"He… has something important of mine… and I kina need it back…"

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Zack… no hiding."

"I'm not hiding I just think you're better off not knowing. Anyway it's about seven thirty so you should probably get dressed. Big day today."

"What?"

"Yeah man you were out for quite a while. Musta had too much sauce." He laughed. "But you seem fine now… so get your ass up and we'll get ya suited. That nice tux cid and shera bought you ought to fit nicely. So go ahead. We'll meet you downstairs. Later spikes."

"Oh joy..." when cid said something nice cloud was hoping that he had meant pens or a nice tie. However he later learned that they had bought a tux and that he would be more formal than he had intended to at the wedding.

Downstairs tifa was busy preparing the bar for the party afterwards. The town had decided to host the wedding at the church thus making the once costly wedding so close to free that it was unbelievable.

That simply left the after party. Granted the bar had already housed a drunken team AVALANCHE the night before. However the party tonight wasn't just about drinking and reveling in the past. Tonight was her night. 'I can't believe it… I thought… you know what screw what I thought… now where is that… ah.' She reached behind a small cupboard that had been her hiding hole for many a rare item for the past two years and found it. Her treasure. It was the ring cloud had given her. It wasn't as grand as the engagement ring he had given her but it had been with her even on nights when cloud was nowhere to be found.

'I wonder what he would do if he knew I still had this?' she twirled the wolf ring between her index and thumb before placing it on her hand with a loving admiration. 'I feel like a child hiding it from him… but when it comes to things that are sentimental he's worse than Yuffie and materia. Can't very well have him taking it back… I like it too much.' She grinned happily as she walked back to the den where she caught zack and aerith making a run for first base.

She had her hands running wildly through his raven locks. And his arm was wrapped possessively around her waist as his free hand ran absentmindedly along her hips and thighs. She let small moans escape into his lips and he hungrily pressed harder into hers.

"And what do we think we're doing?" tifa tapped her foot as zack panicked and aerith began to blush.

"Oh uh… tifa… didn't see you standing there." Zack stuttered quietly.

"I was just telling zack how women are superior lovers to men because we make them think they can take over." aerith pulled at her skirt in attempts to rid her dress of wrinkles.

"Yeah… ill go out on a limb and say you were both kindly hot and bothered…"

"Tifa! We were not… as I said I was proving a point."

"My bad… just try finding a room okay… then you can teach him all you want."

"Tifa!"

"Do I have to be blunt." She was about to really embarrass them before a loud explosion rocked the house and koty's laughter along with yuffie's swearing began echoing throughout the area.

"You jerk. Who told you, you could just say stuff like that to a lady and get away with it? You're gona pay… no shelke his ass is mine. Burn!" more explosions and tifa found it necessary to intercept the situation.

"What's going on out here?" she shouted as she walked outside. She considered herself fortunate for being so well trained at that moment as she dodged a flaming figure that slammed into the wall next to her.

"Ah… big sister… so you are up and about this morning… congratulations." His rare comical tone almost made her mistake him for cid or barret but once the cinders died and she noticed the red cloak she knew it was koty.

"Yuffie cool it!" tifa gave yuffie an intimidating glare as she came onto the porch. "You're tearing the house apart. Do I have to make you pay for damages?"

"But… he…" she stumbled before shelke pulled on her arm in the direction of the door.

"Thanks shelke. Now koty… what the hell is going on?"

"Well… yuffie is hot headed and shelke is very beautiful…" she noticed a slight slur in his speech.

"And you're very drunk aren't you?"

"Oh no-no-no-no. I'm not drunk… this is… nirvana." He flopped his arms at his sides with an almost exhausted smile.

"Nirvana… right… um… how much have you had?"

"Only a few bottles… maybe… three… four… I don't remember." He propped himself against wall he had plucked himself from moments before.

"Oh… koty… look… sober up… we need you to think straight…"

"Right away… yes first order of business … umm… what was it again?"

"Wedding… hours from now… dry yourself out… wait no!" she swiftly snatched a bottle he had collected from seemingly nowhere and immediately scolded his lack of self restraint.

"But sister… it is nirvana…"

"And in the morning you'll pay hell for it. No more… got it? Here… take this it might at least soak up some of the drunk."

"Are you angry with me?" he asked hanging his head.

"No… its just… no more whiskey okay?"

"Very well." For being intoxicated he seemed very level headed as he lifted himself. "Sister… cloud… he is a lucky man… he will never know how much so…" he took the foreign capsules that tifa had relinquished quickly and stumbled back inside.

'Crap… if it wasn't for the fact that… that I can't stand to see him hurt I wouldn't even let him near the liquor… but… I guess we each have our poison.' She gently touched the small scars on her inner arm and wrist. They brought back painful memories of clouds absence and the feeling of fire in her veins. The mako she had once sought comfort in now seemed like a terrifying nightmare long since past. 'Isn't that stuff suppose to be addictive… yet… since that night… I haven't needed it… or wanted it either… what did he do…' moments after this thought koty stumbled back out into the sun. He looked like his head hurt him and he walked with a more sober air than before.

"You good?" she quizzed his condition.

"Ill live… gha… but the sun… it hurts…" he flinched at the rays as they illuminated his face. "What happened?"

"Its called a hangover babe… you took the pills right?" she prodded him as she asked.

"Yes… please refrain from doing that…"

"Something bothering you?"

"Always… why?"

"Well… you've been so blunt lately… not that its bad… but it's a little unnerving."

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No… but I want to know what's bothering you…"

"id rather not talk about it…"

"yeah right… its shelke isn't it… you've been uncomfortable since last night… what's on your mind…"

"Kara…" the man spaced out as he had several times before.

"oh… you miss her don't you… I'm sorry… but… at least you got to say goodbye." She embraced him lovingly "some people don't get that chance…"

"Its not what you think… she's… just a glitch…"

"a glitch huh? Well then why are you stuck on her? You know I hear you at night… you still scream her name in your sleep…"

"my apologies."

"you two were close… must've been a lot of affection there…" she murmured as she felt him tense. "its okay… shhh… you don't have to hold on that tight. She's not mad trust me…"

He dropped like his knees were made of lead. Hanging his head low he strained his voice as if not crying were his only goal in life. "it was beyond simple affections… I … I… I took her… she was… my better half… all the colors I could never hope to be."

"shh" 'so the last two years have been hell on you… I guess… it would be for anyone.'

intermission.

Alright now that we're all set up for the big event we see bonds growing and bonds about to break. In both the verbal and literal sense. The alcohol addiction for koty is only a quarter of the deep water that's gona be present in the chaps to come so just go with the flow and it'll all come together.

resume

One winged angel "brother 'the last time'."

The events had started. The group had reached the church and the entire gathering town had made sure that the heroes had more than an ample amount of good will. The whole city had gathered including Reno and rude who tifa had decided would be only right to invite.

Cloud as it were felt rather awkward. His tux just didn't seem to want to work for him. he had always been use to wearing belts and leather as appose to the formal attire that now accosted him. it just didn't fit him. however when he saw tifa's dress for the first time he forgot that he felt ridiculous.

She was drabbed in pure white. The pale skin of her shoulders gently calling for him. her lips glossed to a point that he could hardly refrain from taking them to his own. The dress itself reflected tifa's true beauty. It was the white of the clouds that hung so elegantly in the sky bearing with it her lithe and almost delicate form. It almost seemed to be part of her. Its tight yet obviously tailored look granted her hips and breasts just enough curve to keep cloud's eyes glued to her while the elegant lace added to the fact that she was most inarguably a lady.

She radiated beauty and cloud could almost feel the intensity in his chest rush forward to greet her. He had wanted her but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to pay attention.

"dearly beloved. We are gathered here today" the priest's words echoed off into nothing as he stared into her eyes. The dark color seemed to wash away all awareness that he was indeed awake. He couldn't help but stare.

It wasn't till it was time to exchange vows that cloud snapped into attention. Tifa went first noting that cloud was preoccupied.

"cloud… I can't tell you how many times… I've just wanted to break down and cry… I can't count the times I've felt entirely overwhelmed… but… every time I've felt like that I look at you… and I realize… that even if I'm overwhelmed you are always there to catch me… even when you weren't around… I always had the feeling that if I were ever going to break that you would come and save me… I … I love you… and that has kept me going. Even when alone I always felt like you were right there… when you had geostigma… I knew that you were gone not because… you didn't love me… or because you were scared… you just didn't want to see me hurt… I know that now and I just want you to know… I love you… and you don't have to fight alone… ill be with you…" the small speech brought with it tears from her beautiful red brown eyes. "I want to be with you… from now on…"

Cloud was up next and the crowd after a bit of sniffling and a few sympathetic looks all silenced to hear the man of few words speak. "tifa… I… all the times… that I left… I… I couldn't think straight if I didn't hear your voice… there were a few times… when I wanted to die… just to end the pain of having guilt… whenever I wanted to break… I always… I always remembered you… you were my strength… everyone here thinks I'm a hero… the truth is… I'm weak… I've always been weak… I was never strong enough. Not enough to protect aerith… or save zack… or even defeat sephiroth… all of that strength… I got it from you… the way you seemed to smile even when everything was going wrong… even if the world was about to end… the way every time you got knocked down… you stood up… the way even after I abandoned you and Denzel…" he faulted. "you just simply stood up… and pushed through… after I saw you doing so well… I felt I didn't have a place… so I left… and when I got sick… you found me… and… that's… that's when I knew… I love you… I've always loved you… tifa… I know… I'm not a knight in shining armor… but… I… if you'll let me… I want to be your hero… from here on… I want to be there… I want to be yours… I am yours… I love you… and I promise… ill always be there…"

They all stood silent. Even yuffie and koty seemed to revel in the scene. They all just watched as the blond man placed the ring that though still held so much beauty, didn't compare to the absolute awe of the scene before them, onto the woman's finger.

The priest bowed his head and spoke again. A few meaningless lines from passages in a book and then the one thing neither the groom or bride hesitated to execute. "I now pronounce you man and wife… you may now kiss the bride."

"koty do the trick… come on man its time." Zack whispered as he elbowed the man who smiled and stepped forward his left hand glowing with an eerie light.

"sublime." He waited for their lips to meet. As soon as they did he lifted his hand and immediately lights and sparks of colors resembling fireworks exploded over head. "magic in the making."

The loud cracking explosions and the display of light did very little to bother the couple. They simply ignored the lights, the sounds and cheers, and even the now proud couple following them as they kissed. Though barret had a few choice mutters to issue he also said nothing as Denzel and Marlene followed suit with the now married couple.

"and so it is… as it should be… as everything should be…" nanaki's poetic tone purred through the loud sounds invading the church.

"old one… have you a moment?" koty moved forward to talk to the large feline.

"of course… I believe the night has much in store for the newlyweds… so let us part from them for the moment whilst they enjoy each other's embrace." The large cat followed the man outside. "what is it you needed?"

"I need you to stand watch over me for a moment… I have one last gift… a wedding present of sorts… for sister… that I will be very weakened from"

"as you wish… but may I ask… what is it?"

"that is a secret… make sure no one but you can see me… it would be difficult if yuffie found out before hand."

"I see… very well… I will do as you request."

Almost instantly koty's arm began to glow. "oh ethereal wind… bring unto me that which I so desire… give unto me the strength to sever the soul that I so now hold… please… I implore you… give unto me the gift of life…!" he dropped to one knee as if trying to hold onto something very strong and not be dragged away. "ughaaa." He shouted in an almost demonic tone as a bright flash of light overtook the area around him. "I release you… Vincent valentine… harbinger of anarchy… keeper of chaos… return!"

There was a loud rumbling as if an earthquake had started and nanaki instantly took stance. He wasn't sure what koty was doing but whatever he had in mind involved a great deal of power and the old cat could feel the intense strain coming from the man as the light intensified.

"koty… strange one… what is happening?" he tried in vain to communicate.

"return to this land your den of promises… your home your family… come… come back to us… it is not your time!" the light erupted to a blinding degree and the rumbling ceased. However nanaki was stunned to see the sight before him.

There in the center of the light that now receded was a man drabbed in black. With his dark raven hair and slender stature it seemed impossible. Until he turned around. The crimson eyes that pierced the felines soul gave weight to the truth, that Vincent valentine lived.

"welcome… home… brother… Vincent…" koty collapsed to the ground and the man knelt beside him.

"Vincent?" red was completely taken aback. He was almost certain that the event was impossible but somehow koty had resurrected Vincent. Even after resurrecting aerith nanaki had his doubts but now that he saw the Turk standing before him all of his doubts were washed away.

"red… how… koty… did he…?" the man spoke as if confused. "where am I…"

"kalm… Vincent… is that really you…"

"I'm not sure…"

"it is him… he is alive... I made sure of it…" koty stood on shaky legs as he greeted the man. "Vincent… it is… good to see you… again."

"koty… what did you do?"

"I have revived you… but… I don't think they will recognize you… here" the man removed his crimson keepsake along with the gauntlet and Cerberus and handed them to the man with reverence. "I have kept these safe… for your return…"

"you planned this… koty… you could have been killed… that wasn't very smart…"

"be that as it may… I am wiser… I've finally discovered a way… to separate myself from… this…" he held up his arm that looked as though he had recently stuck it into a fire. However as soon as Vincent went to touch it ,It healed. "I have developed a formula for reversing the effects of the infernal… I'm sorry… but it appears you were my guinea pig for this experiment… my apologies."

"thank you… but… how long…"

"two years… it has been two years… too long… yuffie will be angry with me… but first… go see cloud and tifa… I will rest for a moment… besides… I wouldn't want to face the wrath of wutai in this condition."

Giving a nod of approval Vincent followed nanaki into the church leaving koty to tend to himself.

It was only a few minutes later that a man with red hair followed by a larger bald man wearing sunglasses emerged.

"well well if it isn't the local body guard service." Reno spoke as he looked downward at the sitting man.

"my good man what is it you require?" koty spoke with a confident tongue.

"you need to come with us." Rude quite bluntly broke the ice.

"and who are you to request my audience… don't think me a fool I know who you are… we met long ago when we left for the WRO base… you are Turks… to my knowledge not friendly with AVALANCHE."

"so you do your homework… well then." Reno stepped in front of koty and revealed a small trinket. A tiny blue medallion shaped like a crystal.

"that is mine… return it to me…" the man stood hastily almost forgetting his weakness.

"not so fast… you'll get it back if you come with us… or would you rather us just smash it?"

"no! harm that and ill rend your soul!" his tone changed to a dark otherworldly rumble.

"well… we'll give you some time to think about it. When you've decided what to do meet us in modeohiem. I'm sure you'll find the climate wonderful this time of year."

Koty lunged at the red head only to be struck on the back with by rude's EMR.

"now if you're gona insist on bein a dick we're gona have to get a rock crusher." Reno quickly turned from sarcastic laughs to a fearful gasp as koty lunged again and caught the Turk by the collar of his shirt.

"return her to me… now!" his hand was now mere inches from Reno's face. "or so help me I'll"

"you'll what… who's saying this is the real deal? Besides… I'm gona play on your supposed sense of conscience and ask you what you'd do to save your 'sister'"

"what are you getting at." He was blunt.

"come to modeohiem and we'll tell you more… but first… my boss just wants you to know… that tifa is in some serious trouble you know…"

"touch one hair on hers or clouds head and you will suffer."

"never said I was going to…but this kina trouble don't just go away… you're the only one that can stop it… but you can't do a thing if anyone else knows about it trust me… we know a way… but we need your power." Reno mocked him momentarily "now what kina brother doesn't help their sister out… we'll be waiting…" he wrenched himself from koty's grasp and tossed the crystal at him "here ya go… now… we'll see you there… you've got a week."

He stared at the crystal with a sense of longing. For the longest time he stood there contemplating the Turk's 'proposition'. The idea of tifa in trouble writhed in his brain. But somewhere in his deepest subconscious he could sense the severity of the conversation hinting at truth.

"I'm sorry sister… but it looks like I will not be staying long… forgive me." He whispered into the night as he clinched the crystal in his right hand.

Inside Vincent found that everyone was dancing except for barret who had thought it a better idea to play a round of shot games with cid and yuffie who sat idle and listless on a pew to the far wall on his right. In the center of the grandeur of what appeared to be a party were cloud and tifa. Kissing as if they had no idea of the events around them. 'I suppose that this is a wedding… from the looks of it… Id say cloud finally got around to tifa.' He simply stared at the couple until an astonished zack brought the house to a silent calm.

"v…Vincent… hey… kill the music… everyone look!" he pointed from the dance floor to the crimson clad Turk standing in the doorway.

The immediate attention from most of the room took Vincent by surprise. He hated drawing attention to himself, and short of yuffie cloud and tifa he had officially gained everyone's interest.

"hmm…" the only thought he could muster was a well placed nod.

"how the hell?" cid was the first if not the loudest to ask.

"koty… he…" he didn't finish as shelke walked up to him.

"so he finished it… well… at least we know what he's been doing for the last few days… Vincent… is that really you… Vincent valentine?"

He nodded in response and looked behind him to see koty stagger in and immediately grab a random bottle of liquor from a seat that held a few random bags Vincent assumed were his.

"its good to see you… I have no idea how he did it… but…" shelke hugged the man and then backed away. "ill go get yuffie… she's… really missed you."

"Vincent…?" tifa's voice echoed in his ears as she quickly leapt from her spot and crossed the room with incredible speed, cloud following close behind. "Vincent!" she threw her arms around the man and then looked at him for a moment. "you're… you…"

"I'm back… again… hmm… fate it seems has a strange liking for me."

"oh… Vincent… you're back…" she slammed herself back into him and embraced him again. "we thought you were gone for good."

"well… I'm not… now please let go… I'm sure cloud doesn't like it when other men give you attention…" he finished his sentence and no sooner did tifa release him did cloud attempt to constrict the life out of him.

"Vincent…" he was strangely overcome with the moment. "its good to have you back."

The ardent Turk blushed for a moment before returning the friendly gesture. "cloud… this is hardly appropriate… you're married now correct?" his rare humor made cloud immediately release him and the entire rest of the room laugh out loud.

"you… he… he didn't…" a sad but angry female voice silenced the room. "vin… vinvin…" it was yuffie and she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"yuffie…" he stared at the young woman from behind his once again trademark high collar.

"Vincent…" she rushed him and he expected to receive another rib crushing hug but instead found himself locked in a war of lips and groping hands the taste of tears mixed with the scent of the young woman occasionally invading his senses.

Despite the unusual greeting he didn't reject her. He instead pulled her closer. 'yuffie… I've missed you too…'

As she pulled away from him he paused and then spoke. "you know I still haven't delivered my punishment to you for the last time you did that."

intermission

Wow this thing is really coming out well. But there are too many ideas. Anyway now vinies back and yuffies probably gona be less of a bitchy person… one would hope… all things aside now I've got it all set up for the final battle… and yes I mean battle. Now in the immortal words of Jay-Z on to the next

One winged angel "in love and madness 'the ties that bind'"

The night had come and went so quickly. Tifa and cloud had barely noticed it. But the rest of the group had taken the time to tie up loose ends and reignite old flames of friendship, love, and camaraderie. They all celebrated short of koty, cloud, and tifa, who for most purposes seemed preoccupied.

Cloud and tifa had taken the large amount of time after the wedding to get more 'acquainted' with each other. To them the sounds coming from their room seemed too quiet to notice. However downstairs the rest of the group had started to place bets on who would win the bed match. They knew well what was going on and fully expected and welcomed the awkwardness that followed.

The couple had been through more in just their relationship than most people had in their whole lives. That made their odd moment of most well known passion expectable.

For those who either were drinking or hadn't been caught up in cid's betting on whether or not cloud or tifa would win dominance, there was the bar. However it was rather lonely as the only three people there were shelke koty and aerith. Shelke and aerith just didn't find it appealing to find out if tifa was a dominatrix as zack had so gently put it. Koty on the other hand seemed deeply immersed in thought and whiskey. With the first bottle he had sitting idle on the counter its bottom empty he had almost downed his second, when shelke noticed his odd behavior.

"that isn't a healthy habit." She stated leaning over to him with an inspecting glance.

"there is no other medication strong enough for the sickness that ails me tonight." He was abrupt and blunt as he downed a large swig.

"honey… is there something bothering you…" aerith pulled a stool up to him and was shocked as he stood up and walked to the small area where zacks guitar stood. It almost seemed as if he were ignoring her.

It didn't take long for zack to pick up on koty's odd behavior as he pulled the guitar up to himself and turned it on.

"what's he up to?" he looked at aerith though the question was answered when he struck a chord.

The room went silent for a moment and zack noticed koty's head hang low as the note continued. With a sudden whim he reached over to the keyboard and turned the mech drum machine on the rhythm set on. After that koty began to follow the rhythm as if he were blocking all other thoughts out.

As the tempo upped he started singing in turn with the almost angry melody. "our buildings have fallen our walls all caved in and we comprehend this sad state that we're in. so we sift through the ashes of what we've become and surrender here one by one. So push us down." He paused momentarily "and we get right back up again… the things you're telling me aren't making any sense… right back up again I'm sick of wishing for someone else to come…" the tone changed to a slow melody. "let the blind lead the blind cause its eye for an eye in your so called life… are you out there are you listening… is there something we're still missing." The tempo suddenly shifted and became its original fast pace again. "let the blind lead the blind cause its eye for an eye… we all fall down… and we get right back up again… the things you're telling me aren't making any sense… right back up again… I'm sick of wishing for someone else to come." He took a moment to simply play the strings.

It sounded as if he were holding something back to later translate to the strings. The solo lasted only a few seconds but long enough for the rest of the group to stare in shock at the random outburst of song. They were impressed. From the look on cids face it seemed obvious he didn't favor the style of music but couldn't bash the man's talent. Yuffie on the other hand had found it apparently to her liking and started her own little dancing fest in her seat. As the solo came to a close he started his vocalization again.

"we're spinning out of control… trying to find somewhere to land… and I don't want you to know the things that keep me down… cause we get right back up again… the things you're telling me aren't making any sense… right back up again… I'm sick of wishing for someone else to come." He didn't bother being flashy or holding any notes he simply let it end with a drawn out power cord.

After the display he shut the amp off and hit the power switch on the keyboard. Then without even waiting for any applause he left the room and walked outside.

"damn… guess the creep really has a knack for music huh." Cid laughed as he took a long drag off of his cigarette.

"cid… not nice" shera scolded his gruff gesture with a smack to the back of the head.

"where did that come from?" zack stood in amazement as he checked the guitar without any reason. "I know he didn't rig it for that…"

"I think that was his way of venting." Vincent growled as he snagged the bubbly ninja and stilled her movements. "unlike some people here he doesn't communicate with words so well… or movement."

"point taken… maybe we should check on him…"

"ill do it…" aerith grinned with a chipper demeanor before shelke stood in her way.

"ill do it… he's not on his best foot right now and a cheery disposition may make him worse… ill check on him… you stay put." She pushed the flower girl back down and walked out of the bar.

Once outside she found him. lying on the ground next to the door step. It looked like he had fallen over however he seemed unphased.

"no more hiding it… what's on your mind?" she looked down at him from the steps above.

"its nothing ka… shelke." She caught his faltered response.

"right… and that's why you've been drinking yourself into a coma for the last three days. I don't buy it… you can fool aerith and even drag sympathy from tifa but you won't do either with me… now what's wrong?"

"its nothing… I just feel like drinking."

"lie… you're not the type… I can tell by the disgusted look on your face that you don't like the taste of it… only its mind numbing property… what are you trying to forget…"

He simply held up the crystal that he had received from the Turks earlier. "with Vincent It was a success… but…"

"with Kara it wasn't…?" she reached down and took it. He for a moment reached for it as if upset that she had taken it from him. he looked like a child reaching for a cookie or a toy.

"wait!..." he was definitely upset about it.

"I won't break it… I promise." She lifted the gem as if to study it. "what is this?"

"Kara…" a tear formed in the pit of his eye.

"so… this is what happened… I'm so sorry."

"it was her soul… and now…now there is no hope…"

"there is… you just don't see it…"

"I have destroyed that which I loved… that which was precious… and good… it is in my nature… I am truly the god of war… for that is all I know."

"or maybe its just all you've known as of yet."

The two stared each other down for a moment. Koty's omnipresent depression squaring off with shelke's unwavering determination.

"we'll find a way to fix it… if you'll let me…"

"and what if you can't… what then?"

"then… well… then you can hate me…"

"I have not the power to hate anymore…"

"then… ill take her place…"

"ha.." he scoffed at the young woman. "I appreciate the concern but I do not think you would do that."

"you don't believe me?"

"I don't think you understand what you imply."

"I know what I'm talking about… but I don't think you do… for someone with such a large and odd vocabulary you don't seem to understand a whole lot."

"are you calling me stupid?"

"not necessarily…"

"then what is it you insinuate?"

"nothing."

"if you find me naïve enlighten me."

"you'll see."

Upstairs cloud and tifa lay exhausted on the bed. Sweat had beaded itself on clouds skin as well as tifa's with the settling of their moment of passion.

"cloud…?" her voice was barely a content whisper.

"huh?" he struck a chord with his usual bluntness.

"do you think… maybe this is fate?"

"maybe."

"one word sentences again? I thought we were past that."

"not much to say… sorry."

"not much to say or just not feeling like talking?"

"seriously… I don't have any words."

"so what if I do this?" she pinched his side in an attempt to get a stir out of him.

"do what?"

"oh my god… you're a frigging rock… you mean you can't feel that?" she pinched harder.

"ow… now I can…"

"well… guess you're not so stony after all."

"what's that suppose to mean?"

She stood on that note. 'wow… that's a sight for sore eyes.' Clouds eyes followed her curves even as they disappeared through the doorway. 'I've really gota get a hobby… so… this is life after strife huh? Well if this is torture… I think I'm a slave…' he lay there for a while his eyes closed for a moment of rest. His nap however was interrupted as a sudden resilient cold object bounced off of his torso.

"ouf… what the…" he reached around to find a bottle still cold lying on its side.

"thought you could use one too." She waved a beer as if she were proud of herself.

'you know…' "teef has anyone ever told you that you'd be kina cute if it wasn't for the fact that you could kill a man with a bottle."

"yes… as a matter of fact you did… day before yesterday."

"I did didn't I… its true you know" he popped the cap on his bottle and took a swig. "wouldn't say it otherwise."

"really… so when I'm old and ugly you'll tell me…"

"nope…"

"so you'll just let me think I still look good…"

"nope…"

"will you just stay quiet… I think eternity can outlast your silence babe."

"well you see you couldn't ever be ugly… old sure… but ugly… ugly's afraid of you."

"wow… as I said you suck at compliments." She chuckled as she slapped his arm playfully. "you know… If it helps… I think the same thing…"

"oh so modest art thou…"

"what?"

"so you think you'll be sexy forever too… so modest."

"you're such a dip… I was talking about you."

"well… I know ill be sexy forever… mako and all." He was being both honest and comical with one fell swoop.

"if that's the case we should both be fairly good looking when we're old."

"not funny… you know… I don't want you messing with that stuff…"

"relax cloud… its over… me and the needle have parted ways so no worries… Kay?"

"okay… just no more…"

"promise."

she finished her drink and nestled down into the bed. As he wrapped his arms around her he could hear sephiroth's evil laugh echo through his mind. 'ill protect you… I promise.'

"cloud… baby what's wrong… you're shaking." She moved closer to him.

"its nothing… just nerves."

"I'm here now… you don't have to pretend… you're not alone anymore."

"I know… and that's why I've got the nerves."

She was slightly put off by this phrase. Not knowing what to think of it until like a bell something chimed in her mind. 'wait… why would that give him issues…'

"cloud… what happened…"

"huh?"

"that night… reeve said you slaughtered some thirty trainees… but no one said anything to you about it… right?"

"insufficient evidence… even if it was a laps of insanity it never made a reoccurrence… even after three weeks nothing… so they just put surveillance on me… I kina felt like I was in a loony bin… all of the guards watching me… but… nothing."

"what happened before I woke up…" she was both terrified of an answer and at the same time desperately searching for one.

"I woke up after a daydream… and there were bodies all over the place… please tifa can we drop this… I don't know what happened and Id rather keep it that way…"

"but…" she was cut short by a timid knock at the door.

"cloud… its me… I need to speak to you while I have a moment away from yuffie." It was Vincent.

"okay… sure come on in." he was stunned for a moment and also slightly irritated by the man's intrusion as he opened the door.

"oh… tifa… am I interrupting."

"five minutes earlier and you would've been." She giggled and noticed the heat rising to clouds face even as she faced away from him.

"what was it you needed?" cloud changed the subject expertly.

"its about that night… at the WRO base… I…"

"save it Vince… I don't want to hear it right now."

"want to or not… you need to… sephiroth… he's found a way back… and I'm afraid that with koty's unusual behavior he may very well exploit him… we all are aware of how koty's abilities work… but sephiroth is not just content with staying in the life stream… he intends to use koty as a conduit."

"what… that's impossible… he's not even part of the life stream… he certainly doesn't have jenova cells. And as far as I know there's no remnants of sephiroth left so even if koty wanted to there's no way of bringing him back."

"are you so certain… being in the life stream is somewhat enlightening. You should try it some time."

"not interested."

"too bad… if we don't deal with this problem at its source… we may very well be dealing with the nightmare again."

"and what is the… oh you gota be kidding me Vince." He slapped his forehead in realization.

"we have to warn koty at the very least… but I've also observed his behavior. He tried to bring her back… and failed."

"who…"

"Kara… he failed to resurrect her. And he paid a price of both love and sanity in the process."

"you mean its knocked him off his rocker… Vince he's been here all week… if he were going to hurt us I think he would have done tried."

"if tifa were trapped in the life stream and there was a possibility that you could bring her back… what would you do?"

"obviously id try… but that wouldn't drive me nuts."

"but what if you failed… and it resulted in her forever having her soul trapped on the other side."

"oh…" he silenced himself.

"Vincent… what happened?" tifa whispered.

"her life essence was crystallized… she is at this point beyond his reach."

"oh… my… that's… I see."

"haven't you noticed. He's antisocial… even more than usual… he's not talkative… he refuses to sleep… he spends an odd amount of time alone. He's been configuring formulas… even as he simply ponders… he's been developing a formula… to revive her… and each time he has failed… bringing him one step closer to madness… I fear… that perhaps sephiroth… being only loosely tied to the ephemeral plain will exploit his moment of weakness and truly push him over the edge."

"so if we don't knock some sense into koty… we're all gona pay…" cloud sat up as sephiroth's laugh came back to his mind.

"precisely."

Outside shelke desperately tried to collect thoughts with koty.

"she's not gone… she's just sleeping." She protested as she knelt down beside the man who hadn't moved in several minutes.

"you weren't there… you didn't see the blood… you didn't see her eyes so full of pain… I… I heard her scream… I saw her eyes… the blood… I felt her heart beating beneath my fingers and… and… she is gone…" he let a loose hand fall limply to his side.

"she's not gone… you just haven't found her."

"dammit all your personalities are all alike… so optimistic… so foolish… so naïve…"

"and sober mind you."

"ah and my painkiller… this bottle…" he lifted the bottle to his lips to find its contents gone along with the bottom of the bottle that had apparently gotten smashed. "damit."

"I think you've had enough anyway… besides… how are you suppose to bring her back if you're too drunk to know what you're doing?"

"have you heard a word I've said… she's gone… there is no coming back… her soul is destroyed…"

"no its crystallized… not gone… maybe this is destiny…"

"no… destiny doesn't exist… only fate… that which is the divine end… and this is what we are meant to be…"

"alright I've had enough pity party time… if you're not going to look for her then move on… there are plenty of girls out there… I'm sure you could find one who would gladly help you forget… but laying here in a puddle of self loathing isn't helping a thing."

"none are Kara…"

"and she isn't any other girl either… no one can replace her… but she can't replace everyone else either… look at yuffie and tifa… and zack… they've all found someone… why can't you find someone else… hmmm… are you afraid you'll forget… are you afraid that something will happen that you can't change… well news flash that's life… my sister is dead because of me… hell my whole family is… and I'm still not moping Over it… sephiroth killed half of Gaia and cloud moped over a small town… that's when tifa came along… you see alone they couldn't stand themselves… but together they stood strong… now I don't know what you've done that's so terrible… granted having your heart literally ripped out of your chest is a brutal way to die… but at the same time so are all other deaths… so hers was no worse than any other and I don't know why you're stuck on it… find someone who can help you forget…"

"wait… that's it… it would work… but… I would need to pull a great deal of power." He immediately shot forward and took the broken bottle and began to draw circles on the ground.

"what… are you listening to me…" she watched with an irritated fascination.

"that would… yes… sublime!" he sat forward as if thinking very hard. "if I reverse…" his speech drifted off into a void and muffled background as shelke studied him.

'I honestly want to help him forget… I want to take her place… because… he's so… intriguing… and … beautiful… such concentration… and devotion… if only I could get under that skin… and see him for what he is… but he's so … hidden…' she watched speechlessly until he paused and turned to her.

"shelke… I need mako…"

"mako… why?"

"I need more power… a lot more power…"

"why do you need it…"

"if I can conjure enough power from the life stream I can manipulate it through the infernal… and then… I can use it to release Kara from this prison… but without an immense amount of power…"

"it won't work…"

"understated but correct… however… if I can pull her life from this crystal into the life stream… I could then resurrect her… and that…"

"its dangerous… mako isn't something to take so lightly…"

"But!"

"dammit… are you so set to bring back the dead that you'll risk getting killed to do it… its not worth it… if you die bringing her back what will that accomplish?"

"if I die then my troubles only need follow me to hell… and there… I would be able to live knowing that at least I tried."

She didn't hesitate at this point. Now severely agitated and slightly more or less jealous she lunged forward and pressed her lips to his.

She was slightly put off at first by his lack of response but soon became marveled at the fact that he didn't push her away. 'I don't think he necessarily likes it… but he isn't fighting it either.'

After she pulled away she took a moment to breath and attempt to relieve herself of the blood in her face. She had no idea why she had done it or for that matter why he hadn't rejected it but the simple act made her blush so profusely that she could almost feel the heat coming off of her in waves.

"shelke…" his gruff voice uttered her name with the sound of a miraculous chorus as he studied her with both confusion and a great sense of analytical interest.

"you don't understand a thing… you think you have it all figured out… that if you die then everything turns into rainbows and sunshine… so damn set to believe that you're the only problem… you don't get it… life was always hard… the world was always full of problems… and even if you hadn't been the one to do it she would have eventually died… and long after we're all gone… the world will still be as bad as it is today… you haven't got a clue…"

"shelke… I…"

"look… if you want to waste your own life looking for a way to bring back those who don't need it then that's fine… but it won't change a thing… with or without Kara you're still alive… yes… without her sacrifice you wouldn't be here… but even if she was here now everything would still be the same… always screwed up and hopeless… koty… I won't lie… I…"

"please don't say it…"

"what… why are you so afraid to hear it… is it because you're afraid you might realize the goal you're reaching for is pointless… or perhaps maybe you're afraid you might love me more than her… what are you so damn afraid of… for someone so powerful I think you need to grow up… she's gone… and if you can't bring her back any other way then dying maybe she should stay that way…"

He hung his head low and shelke knew she had hit a bad cord.

"koty… koty I'm…"

"save it… spare me the folderol… I've heard enough…" he stood on that note and shelke could almost feel the absolute lack of emotion pulling her in. "I will do what I please… from here on out… I walk alone…"

As he started to walk in an undisclosed direction shelke felt herself reach out to him.

"wait… where are you…"

"modeohiem…" he stopped briefly and held out his hand. A bright flash and a few high pitched whistling noises and a trench coat of ebony sheen appeared in his hand. "if you value your life… you will not follow… relay the message to the rest of the group… I don't wish to disturb them." His icy tone cut through her like knives and she momentarily felt immobile before the tears welled up in her eyes and he disappeared from sight.

"leave him shelke… he must find a reason… you can't give him one." Nanaki had sat perched on the front step for an amount of time shelke hadn't known.

"but… he…"

"he will return if and when he's ready… but for now… he must travel his path in solo…" he lurched a paw forward to rest on the girls shoulder. "let us tell the others of his departure… we wouldn't want them to worry.

He walked. Not that he needed to. His power to instantly teleport would have easily gotten him to his destination. But shelke's words still hung on his ears like an irritating insect that refused to leave.

'maybe she should stay that way… for someone so powerful I think you need to grow up… she's gone… maybe you're afraid you might love me more than her… you're afraid you might realize the goal you're reaching for is pointless…'

Over and over her voice cracked the silence like a hammer to a thin sheet of ice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he believed her. But he couldn't and wouldn't betray Kara's memory. He had lived a life of servitude until her and she had freed him. still something in him wanted to believe shelke. Even if he himself had tossed it aside he couldn't deny the truth she held.

"you… you have lost much… yet… you have so much left to lose." A dark and strange tone echoed in his ears like the roar of thunder and he turned to find a single black feather on the ground behind him. "this is how we measure the wages. To see if these are the ties that bind. Follow if you wish the answer to your questions."

"but I have no questions… only a goal… I need…" he whispered to himself.

"need… what do you desire?" it hummed with anticipation the ghastly tone heralding both disaster yet at the same time almost an alluring tone of satisfaction.

"… power…." Without second thought he stepped back revealing the same demonic wing that he had bore two years the prior to the night. "very well specter… I shall take your lead… show me the way."

Following a trail of fluttering black feathers koty took flight into the darkness and out of the reach of the members of avalanche. The entire time his conscience slipping away with the feathers and the disembodied evil laugh.

"very soon… puppet… your biggest role will be over… the curtain is finally closing on this delightful little performance… and this man will be my instrument… of sovereignty… now its time for the final act…" the voice echoed in koty's ears promises and hope that he hadn't realized. "very soon… puppet… very soon."

intermission.

Actually I have nothing to say… I just needed to take a pause to fast forward and give you all a moment to wrap your cracking minds around this… well now that we're done resting back to the story.

resume.

One winged angel "when the music stops. 'you loved him' shelkes regret"

Morning hadn't come easy. She hadn't forgotten the feeling of emptiness that he left her with. It was a strange feeling. It didn't hurt physically but she couldn't function right. It was like trying to breath underwater. Not a painful experience but uncomfortable was an understatement.

"shelke… are you okay… you haven't slept all night" aerith was speaking to a brick wall as shelke's eyes stayed glued on the now stagnant cup of coffee she had poured several minutes before hand. "shelke?... shelke?"

"huh?" she finally responded as aerith let a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. "yeah I'm fine… I'm just…"

"what happened?"

"he…"

"what?" she was gentle but persistent.

"he left…"

"its worse than that… isn't it? Shelke did he say something to you?"

"no… I… he…"

"oh… you… you did… I see… if its meant to be he will come back."

"what… no its not like that."

"oh blah… don't lie. You loved him."

"I wouldn't call it that… I just…"

"you were concerned."

"yeah…"

"then you loved him."

She scoffed at the phrase thinking the flower girl would simply blow it off as a small infatuation. However when she realized that the pink clad woman would not relent in her beliefs she blushed profusely.

"I don't think so." Shelke's voice was uncertain as she whimpered the phrase.

"… you look tired… come on lets go nap. We'll talk about it when you wake up."

"okay… wait… aerith… I…"

"nuh uh… first let's get you rested up and then we'll deal with the rest. Now come on… you can sleep in my room… ill make sure no one bothers you.

Nightmares invaded his peaceful slumber. It was sephiroth again. For one of the most definitely dead beings to ever have perished sephiroth still tormented clouds sleep with endless and unwavering horror.

"very soon… puppet… your biggest role will be over… the curtain is finally closing on this delightful little performance… and this man will be my instrument… of sovereignty… now its time for the final act…"

Cloud saw a man clad in black standing upon a cliffs edge. In front of the man was what appeared to be a giant storm of glowing wind. Its luminescence granted an eerie light to the field. more disturbing still was that his back bore a single black and tattered fleshy wing. Like a dragon from a monster movie its wing was torn. The flesh decayed and the bone present, an ominous sign of things to come.

More disturbing still was the long curvature of a slanted razor sharp blade resembling a scythe that hung on the man's back like a marker of the disaster to follow.

"look closer puppet." Sephiroth's tone was slightly prideful as clouds body mindlessly loomed toward the edge of the cliff and he found himself peering over.

A horrific pile of mutilated and tattered corpses lay strewn on the ground beneath the glowing storm and amidst the storms eye he peered up to observe tifa levitating dangerously far from the ground.

"tifa!" he shouted trying to get her attention. She turned to look into his eyes and he noticed that her once lovely wine had now turned obsidian. "what? No!"

"oh yes… you see your lovely little woman will be a goddess before long… to an unrightful king… and I shall claim my thrown regardless. very soon… puppet… your biggest role will be over… the curtain is finally closing on this delightful little performance… and this man will be my instrument… of sovereignty… now its time for the final act…"

He looked again to see the man had drawn his weapon and stared now with murderous intent at tifa.

"wait! No stop… please!"

"the time for begging is over… now… kill her" his voice didn't go without command as the strange dark clad figure leapt at tifa and straight into the eye of the storm. "puppet… this is the fate of all that you cherish… each time you receiveith I shall takeith away… and that puppet is fate…"

"cloud… cloud strife?" a voice soft and serine broke his focus on the man.

"who?" the scene was now white. And the hallow emptiness that filled him both brought comfort from the horror before and a sense of meaningless dread of what was to happen next.

"you don't know me… but I've heard so much about you…"

"who are you…"

"there isn't time for that right now…" the voice almost reminded him of aerith. But its docile tones seemed more desperate than aerith's had ever been. "he needs you… he's lost… and alone… he's frightened. Please… help him… he thinks he's doing the right thing… but as good as he is he is terribly gullible… please cloud… you're his last hope… and my last prayer… please help him."

"are you… Kara?"

"I see he hasn't let go yet… and after all I go through to ensure he does… just like a child… he never wants to give up that one toy… cloud please… help him."

"but what if I can't…"

"you've saved your world more than once… wouldn't one man be an easy task…"

"but… I… tifa…"

"if you don't help him he'll die… he won't stop… he doesn't know how… please… if not for me then do it for your world… he doesn't understand his true power… if he goes through with this… your world may be in danger…"

"what do I have to do…"

"I'm sorry… I don't know that… please… when you see him… tell him I love him… and that I want him to forget… forget all that ever happened… for his own safety you must help him… please…"

"… alright…. Ill do it… but…"

"don't worry… I have confidence in you… so does tifa… and tell Vincent I said thank you…"

"alright… but… how do I find him… I don't feel him anywhere… did he leave?"

"yes he's gone… and you'll have to head north to the cold lands… you'll know where he is… when you see into his world… now cloud… my last hope… please wake up."

"tifa!" he snapped into a conscious state and he felt the trade mark cold sweat roll down his cheek and then a strong soft feminine hand pulled him into a relaxing position.

"cloud… sweetie… shh… I'm okay… we really need to see about getting you some help for those." Tifa spoke gently and playfully as the rays of the sun danced upon her hair.

"koty… I have to find him…" his voice was still hoarse as he moved to get off the bed.

"he's probably still sleeping."

"no… he's gone… I have to find him… I…" he was frantic even in his groggy state.

"cloud! What has gotten into you… he's fine… he can handle himself… cloud… wait… what happened?"

"I saw her… well… I spoke to her…"

"who… cloud… what's going on?" she forcefully pulled him back to the bed to reveal his crystalline blue eyes drenched in uncertainty.

"Kara… she spoke to me… koty I think… I think he's gona do something… really bad…" he tried to make it sound as if he were actually talking to an adult however tifas eyes warned him that he had failed.

"okay… now will you please tell me why its so dangerous…"

"I don't know… it was just a vague dream… but it wasn't a dream… it was more like… a vision… I have to find him tifa…"

"shh… just relax and collect yourself ill go get him.

Zack had watched with precision and stealth the night before. So much stealth that even the master of invisibility shelke was none the wiser of his eavesdropping.

He had watched the argument and even witnessed the man leave previously to shelke's now depressive state.

To say the least he was curious. Something had definitely gone down. However what still perplexed him.

"well… only one way to find out." He hefted himself from his former thinking position and walked into the foyer. "its always so sad when the music stops…"

intermission

Short filler… aint it… well this next one is a parody but I think you'll find it a little enlightening… well at least its moving forward. Now back to work. My reading slaves bwahahaha.

resume

One winged angel "chronicles and the way of the… soldier?"

The room was now desolate of any life. The man that had once occupied it apparently cared very little for the creature comforts of a normal person. There were no paintings no personal items short of a few laboratory supplies and a book, not even a wardrobe. He definitely stayed busy a lot.

However the state of the room zack found a small leather bound book that looked to contain documents of some importance. He cracked the book open to reveal a stream of knowledge that spun his head. It was full of algorithms theories and even a few personal notes on materia, chemistry and to a certain extent magic.

"what the hell was he doing back here?" zack read further to reveal a small series of journal entries that appeared to cover the last three days.

'chronicle…'

I haven't yet concluded the formula… two years and a day and nothing that I have to show for my research… I make myself angry at my lack of ability… however… no one survived the assault on the base that could even vaguely understand the infernal… no one but me of course… I always survive even if my intent is not to… this whole nightmare was after all my creation… I have brought my disaster to this world and as a result… my friend and savior was destroyed… an entire city was rent asunder by my pursuers… and a lot of people died… for their souls I will live… my life now is but a debt to be paid… and to pay that debt I must complete the resurrection formula… if I only had the documents on the lifebringer prototype I could easily have finished this… but alas… I am an outlaw in my own world… unwelcomed and unwanted… hunted like a common beast. So I must cope.

'conclusion.'

"wow… so he's been at this for a while… he reminds me of spikes before geostigma… I wonder if he knows how weird he is… well I guess ill keep reading." He flipped the page to find more theories and documents followed by a complex mathematics problem. "damn… he may be one creepy bastard but if he can complete these… pheww." He whistled at the size of the problem. It spanned nearly three pages before a strange symbol looking in similarity to the runes found on ancient technology ended the study.

'chronicle'

I think this will work… I only need to find a conduit… with past failures using materia and ruin matter I think it would be a safe bargain to use the infernal itself as a conduit… the amount of power needed to revive a bound spirit is massive but feasible… if I could conjure up a small amount of burst power I could indeed separate the spirit from this accursed instrument and then use the ether around me in order to resurrect a solitary figure… my failure to do this last time resulted in the crystallization of the soul… I am truly sorry Kara… I couldn't quite master the power of the infernal… but I might be able to bring Vincent back… I hate to ponder what could possibly happen if I should fail… but I have to try… for yuffie… and for myself… I cannot… will not sit idly by and allow my sins to consume the world around me with sorrow. Tomorrow is the wedding… it wouldn't be coincidence that it also happens to be the night of the full moon. Perhaps it is an omen… I will try to execute this before yuffie has a chance to play spy again… Vincent please forgive me for what I am about to do… but it isn't your time yet… you cannot rest my friend… there is work to be done.

'conclusion.'

"damn… this guy is deep but ill give him one thing… at least his heads in the right place. Now what is he planning to do?"

'chronicle.'

I've finally finished the formula… to my knowledge shelke is the only one to know of it… perhaps she would be more inclined to help… but I wouldn't want her caught up in all of this… she is far too kind a person to allow harm to come to… besides… she reminds me so much of her… I cannot allow her to assist me for she would be too great a distraction. Sister is getting married today… I hope I can manage to fight off the ever impulsive danger that seems to follow me for at least that long. Cloud hasn't woken since last night. He is weary I know… but this nightmarish coma he is in is quite perplexing. A name… sephiroth has made its appearance several times… I am aware that he was clouds enemy in the past… but he is far from existence now… perhaps a form of post traumatic stress… no matter… I shall now prepare for the final act of redemption… if I can successfully resurrect Vincent… then I will be able to die peacefully… there will be no more fighting to be done… with my death perhaps I can also vanquish the paradox… and if I cannot… then… my apologies… cloud… sister… at least I will have tried.

'conclusion'

"what… he's… it's a suicide mission… no way… I gota tell cloud." Zack threw the book to the desk but before he could turn to leave the room the voice of his mentor invaded his mind.

"wait… zack… if cloud knows what he's up to… things won't end well… its better just to tell them he's left…" the voice echoed in his mind with no body to hold it. He simply passed it off as a crisis of conscience. "wait… for the right moment."

intermission.

Now here's the kicker for this chapter. It will focus around koty for the most part with a tiny hint of shinra… you'll see what happens. Now please read and enjoy… read read read until you die. Bwahahaha

resume.

One winged angel "birth of a champion. 'beginning of the end' he who holds the strings."

"here…" a voice called to him as he landed. The long flight had drained him of energy but he was still strong. "take a moment to rest…"

"who are you specter." He voiced his irritation at the leading voice.

"I am a one winged angel. But you may call me whatever suits your taste. It won't matter in the end."

"well then angel… tell me where I am."

"modeohiem. The ruins of the northern town house an important artifact… a being that was originally moved to protect it from… undesirables."

"very well then…"

"shinra is here…

He stood from his sitting position and his coat whipped about with the wind. "a storm is coming…" the voice made no attempt to respond and koty once again assured himself that he was alone.

He entered what appeared to be an abandoned inn. He found no one there. No people, no sign of anyone using it as a habitat for ages, not even house hold pests. It was completely barren. However he couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't alone.

"where are the people… to my knowledge modeohiem was a city at one point." He voiced to the silence as he cascaded his hand over what appeared to be a dilapidated countertop.

As if the specter that had been watching him had heard his phrase a door on the far side of the room opened. The wall itself moved aside to reveal a hallway that any common person would have overlooked.

"enter." The dark baritone from before echoed him inside with a sinister chuckle.

"quaint… it must have been abandoned for cover purposes." He entered without hesitation.

The corridor went some several hundred feet in a gradual downward slant until a large access panel adorning what appeared to be a large metal door came into view. He studied it momentarily looking for a way to open said metal door until his temper got the better of him and with superhuman strength he forced the object out of the way.

"holly shit…" the red headed Turk from earlier with his bald companion appeared after the brief almost explosive clank of metal on metal as the door hit the ground.

"ah… you must be koty." A man drabbed in white and confined to a wheelchair made his appearance and greeted him with hospitality that reeked of disaster "please… come in… make yourself at home."

"humph… don't toy with me cripple… I'm not as ignorant as you would believe." He scoffed at the sitting man as he walked forward. "your lackeys were lucky last time… I could now kill the lot of you if I wish…"

"but why would you do that… you have no reason for hostility." The man was confident as he wheeled himself closer to the man in order to stare him down. "I believe we have a common adversary… or should I say goal… you see now that cloud strife is happily wed… I have an interest in tifa as a whole… cloud to me is useless… a washed up project that had long since failed… however… you and tifa interest me."

"go on…"

"you see… cloud is a self proclaimed ex soldier… and you are a unique individual… I've been studying both of you intently… I would like you assist me in an experiment…"

"spare me the benevolent façade shinra… I know who you are and what you've done… I will not let you harm tifa."

"harm her… the mother of possibly the greatest weapon to ever exist… no I think not… however… this is where you come in… you as I'm aware are familiar with this creature." He removed a cloth over a small containment pod to his right. "this creature was seen attacking you and cloud after the resurrection of one soldier first class zack fair… oh yes… I've been keeping an eye on you…"

"the paradox… that thing is too dangerous to simply cage… you are lucky to be alive." He stood immediately his hand glowing with a violence that could be felt. "that creature is a threat to existence."

"ah… but that's where I believe we differ… do you even know how to destroy it? I didn't think so." The wheelchair drifted away to a keyboard and the man began typing. "I believe If we can use that weapon to trap it… then perhaps we can reverse the effects of the creature itself…"

"and how do you suppose we do that?" he was hostile and distrusting of the disabled man.

"by trapping it within a body… a pure body… a good new body…"

"I don't quite follow…"

"a child… or more specifically a fetus… you see if tifa were to be impregnated than perhaps maybe…"

"why her particularly?" he cut the man off.

"but you already know that don't you?" he turned "she is uniquely bound to this creature… and yes we've tried. Rude… show him the end result of the last experiment…"

The bald man nodded before pushing a button on the side of the door frame. On the far side of the room a window revealed itself from behind steel shutters. On the other side were cubicles similar to prison cells with what appeared to be the remains of several female humans sprawled in awkward positions.

"what… this… what did you do?" a hint of retribution was present on kotys voice as he looked on in horror.

"our prior test subjects… didn't quite make the cut… the creature was simply too strong. It was… quicker to give birth to itself than their bodies would allow… however I believe with tifa…" he was cut short as an angry and vibrantly glowing claw slammed into the glass in front of them and cracked the supposedly bullet proof window.

"save it… just shut up… you're sick… all of you."

"hey now big guy you better cool it before we have a problem…" Reno relinquished his emr before stepping forward.

"you already have one." He spoke angrily as he turned to reveal his eyes glazed pure black.

"take a look buddy… you're locked in here… you off us… and you'll be stuck here forever… and no one would give a damn because this place is abandoned."

"I pity you… you don't see…"

"I aint blind… but what aint I seein… humor me…"

"I'm not locked in here with you… you're locked in here with me." Koty lunged at the man and commenced his assault.

Cloud was stunned. He couldn't believe koty had left. And what's worse he didn't even tell them good bye. According to shelke he was angry but it had been a good two days he had apparently been gone. The dream he had told him he should go north and shelke said that he had warned her about modeohiem. But cloud couldn't just leave. He had to worry about tifa. Not that he actually had to. But the nightmares had been terrible and he couldn't bear the thought of tifa being alone.

"maybe you should get a drink. Always helps me" yuffie tried vainly to take a swig of the liquor she had acquire but Vincent had his better wits about him and snatched the bottle out of her hand. "hey."

"you've had enough… I don't want you throwing up on me." He protested as he pushed the glass container to the side and settled his arms around the girls waist.

"I'm sure he's fine… he'll be back in a few days…" tifa tried dryly convincing them of his safety before a loud knock at the front door caught her attention. "that's probably him right now… cloud be a dear and get that."

"alright." He sauntered to the door and undid the locks and half opened the door. "sorry we're… Reno?" he caught the red headed man who appeared to be wounded. "tifa… bring a med kit… we have a problem."

It was a few hours later when the Turk finally came to.

"hey… Reno… dude… can you see my fingers…" zack waved his hand in front of the man's face. "how many?"

The gruff natured Turk stared woozily at the man's outstretched digits.

"you okay man?" he waved again trying to get his attention before the man slapped his hand away with an irritated manner. "yup he's cool."

"damn… what happened to you… rude finally get back at you for all of the times you sucker punched him?" cloud laughed as he handed him a small bottle of water which the man took enthusiastically.

"no… rude… rudes… gone." He answered after catching his bearings.

"what… whadaya mean gone?"

"he's dead…"

"what?"

"you weren't listening… he's DEAD!" the man was frantic.

"and the others"

"tsung, Elena, even the boss…"

"what happened… Reno I need to know." Cloud shook him.

"we were in modeohiem… we were hoping to get a hold of that friend of yours…"

"what happened?"

"we got more than we bargained for… we waited… and when he got there… the boss tried to get him to help us…"

"what did you do?" tifa was angry as she questioned him.

"we apparently pissed him off… outa no where… he turned on us… rude went down first… then Elena … then tsung… then the president was last… you guys… I don't know… what he was trying to do… but the last thing he did before rippin Rufus a new one… was …"

"WAS WHAT!" tifa shouted as she grabbed the man "HE WOULDN'T HURT A SOUL UNLESS YOU DID SOMETHING… WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"tifa calm down." Cloud pulled the woman back into his chest in an attempt to calm her.

"he wanted jenova's body… I know it was what he was diggin for… he didn't voice it directly… it was like he didn't know what he was searching for until the boss gave it to him… I don't know what he's up to but… he's he was too strong… we got in way over our heads here…"

"oh no… it… it can't be." Cloud suddenly had a revelation and the dawning realization of koty's only purpose for having jenova's body hit him.

"cloud… what is it?" aerith picked up on clouds worried tone.

"everyone stay here… ill be back soon I promise."

"where are you going?"

"modeohiem."

"wait cloud… no you can't… if koty's still there… you guy's gota stay away!" Reno was now petrified and as rare as it was for him to actually be frightened he was also concerned. "that guys nuts… he'll tear your ass up man."

"I'm not gona sit by and wait… this time… I'm making the first move."

Back in modeohiem.

"yes… this is the artifact." The voice echoed again as koty dragged the once living corpse of Rufus shinra behind him. "he is the only one with access to the chamber… now open the door."

"if I bring you here… you will help me resurrect Kara?..." he questioned the voice.

"a deal is a deal… bring me a body and I shall give your precious one to you."

He lifted the arm of the cadaver and placed its hand on a panel that looked to be a print access lock.

The door opened and koty looked up to see a strange being humanoid in appearance but obviously not human.

"jenova I presume?" he dropped the corpse. "definitely not human… far too ancient."

"she fell from the sky… they called her a calamity… but the truth… she is a sovereign a matriarch… and mother." The voice spoke in reverence.

"mother… I don't understand."

"this is how you will be able to resurrect your beloved. But first… to your left."

He looked in the spoken location to reveal a small containment pod.

"in this pod is mako… the power of the life stream… through this and the cells of jenova I can gain a full form… and then I can assist you in your trials."

"so if I conjure you a body… then you will help me reclaim Kara."

"yes… now take the presidents corpse before he has the opportunity to return to the life stream and do what must be done."

He grabbed the freshly dead cadaver and tossed it mindlessly into the pod.

"good… now… use your weapon to transfer my formula."

Koty held out his hand now glowing and waved it over the corpse. Suddenly a bright light shot forth from the pod and koty was thrown back by a large burst of energy.

"I live… again…" the voice now took a more sinister tone and koty looked into the smoke of what once was the pod to reveal a man standing among the rubble.

He was tall, with slender features. He bore a black coat not unlike koty's short of the metal plates adorning the shoulders. He bore a large katana and long flowing silver hair did little to hide the glowing cyan eyes peering out at koty with a sinister intent.

"so… I suppose it is time I fulfill my end of the bargain…"

"angel… why is it you assist me?"

"it isn't I who assist you… I merely have a debt to pay. Now shall we begin."

Cloud revved the engine on finrir and hoped he would be able to stop koty before his nightmares could be realized.

"cloud… I'm going with you." Shelke hopped aboard and gripped his sides. "if I don't go ill never be able to tell him… and regardless of what he wants he needs to know."

"alright… tifa… ill come back… I promise."

"cloud" tifa almost let a tear drop. "what ever happens out there… if he's too strong… you run… don't try to fight him alone… just get home safe."

"alright… I love you… bye…" he sped out of the drive and onto the road leaving smoke from the tires still lingering in the air.

Denzel at this time walked forward carrying the huge sword his teacher had previously forged flung haphazardly over his shoulder.

"and where do you think you're going?" tifa stopped him midway of his movement and turned him around to meet with determined eyes.

"mom… please."

She shed a tear and released him. "nothing foolish… okay… don't try to be a hero… just do what you can handle… Denzel…"

"it'll be alright… ill be fine… tell Marlene ill be back in a few days…" he walked away and left the rest of the group with the job of catching tifa's falling form. Even for someone as strong as her it was easy to see the strain of having her whole family endangered on tifa's face.

No one knew what was going to happen. No one knew what had happened. But for all of their fear they trudged forward with hopes of a better tomorrow.

With hopes that this would be the last battle they dove in and gritted their teeth. For tifa she had to watch her family prepare for battle. For Denzel he had the hopes of becoming a man. For koty the thought of regaining a fallen companion and for cloud the thought of with your sword or with your blood. These four would without intention paint the future. But the better question now. Was with what would they pay the price for freedom.


	29. immaculate conception

Disclaimer. Hmm… could've sworn I told you already.

Well this is gona be a real twist in the blender that has become this story. Koty has officially gone mad. He has unwittingly resurrected sephiroth and now having destroyed the last of shinra stands as the greatest true threat to gaia since the company's glory days. Cloud has gotten wind of his actions through a mysterious and cryptic series of dreams that have plagued him for the last few chapters and now rides to confront his now mad 'brother in law'. Shelke refusing to let this lie herself accompanies him and they leave Tifa supposedly safe along with the rest of avalanche. However Denzel has also taken a wild hair and gone off on his own in search of something beyond the group's knowledge. With Tifa's goodbyes said the story takes a turn for the worst in this latest instillation of bright eyes. Now as always read and enjoy… or if you don't enjoy read anyway… and then flame if you must… please R&R

Immaculate conception "the theory 'mimetic legacy'"

"it would work… so simple yet the complexity of these algorithms is quite utterly complex." Koty paced the floor looking over documents that had been left behind by the remnants of shinra. They contained detailed documentation on the jenova projects and even test results containing theories on mako infusion and cellular reconstruction.

Being the ever curious person as he was Koty absorbed the knowledge with a fascination that far exceeded his partners. He poured over the notes at an alarming rate and with a scatterbrained yet very precise series of motions began annotating things as if they were part of some grand play.

"you are enthusiastic." The man opposite Koty's side of the room spoke as he too pored over a few loose documents. "however if you really want this to work you must be cautious not to overlook anything."

"true… if I miscalculate the repercussions could be catastrophic. Alas angel… I am glad you have the sense to see these things through." He sifted through the notes again as the silver haired man that was his partner circled the tank that contained what he had heard Koty refer to as the paradox.

"so… this is the… paradox…"

"correct… do not touch the tank… I'm not sure how that machine works as of yet and for that matter I haven't found a way to properly dispose of the paradox."

"how so?"

"being that the creature is in a constant state of simi ethereal regeneration I cannot destroy it. Not without destroying its life force. And that I cannot do."

"and why not exactly?" he looked intrigued at Koty's particular dilemma.

"its soul is bound to someone very precious to me. I cannot destroy them… and therefore I must find another means to eliminate this creature… perhaps…"

"would the study that shinra was doing not prove useful in this?"

"too risky… the more I experiment the more resilient to testing that thing becomes. And besides without something familiar with its power or a host far superior to a human it would inevitably end with the abomination getting free. And I cannot allow this creature to simply run wild."

"but if we were to find a host suitable for this would it not prove beneficial to capitalize on someone else's fouls?"

"you may have a point… however there is much more work to be done. I still haven't the knowledge to operate half of this machinery… wait… what if?"

"oh?" the silver haired man looked on with an analytical grin at Koty's current brainstorm.

"yes… if I could manage not to contain it but merely repress the ephemeral impulses perhaps I can make this beings power docile enough to be housed in an infantile soul… however… not just any soul will do… and I simply don't have the time for that."

"I think you do."

"what do you know angel?"

"the woman… the one whom this 'abomination' is bound to… do you not know of her current condition?"

"alive is all that concerns me… but what should I know that you aren't revealing?"

"she is with child." A sinister smirk crossed the man's face. "the process would be relatively simple I believe… you would only need bring her here…"

"but the risk would be cataclysmic if I should fail."

"but you won't… remember… you have my blessings… I will assist you… but first I will need you to do something for me."

"name your price… oh divine one."

"jenova… she is… in danger… should cloud strife find her… we will lose our only chance to recover your beloved… I only ask that you protect this place should he come here… surely the Turk you allowed to live would have told them by now… and they are probably on their way here… should they realize that jenova's body is here… they will try to destroy it."

"very well then angel… I do not wish to fight cloud… but I am now too close to allow anything to stand in my way… including my brothers… thy will be done."

"good… see that you do your mission well."

Cloud pushed the bike to its limits only stopping when the engine finally quit and he had no longer the gas necessary to continue.

"damn… finrir." He whined at the machine as its roar dissipated. "sorry shelke… looks like we're hoofin it… there should be a town up a few miles from this road. We'll bed down there for the night."

"alright… cloud?" she seemed extremely nervous given her usual robotic demeanor.

"what's wrong?"

"I'm worried. About Tifa…"

"she can handle herself… and besides zack's there… he'll watch out for her."

"you trust him that well…"

"not that I haven't before but I trust him with my life… he saved my skin more than a few times… so yeah." They continued in silence until cloud was stopped in his tracks by a set of eerie mechanical red eyes staring back at him.

"you're looking for him aren't you?" a robotic/human tone echoed from the fiery orbs as cloud reached for his weapons.

"show your face." Cloud wasn't patient as he ordered the strange entity forward.

"relax strife. It's me." The strangely familiar form of Jonah walked into the dim moonlight as cloud sheathed his blade.

"what are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you."

"about what?"

"the paradox… I don't think Koty understands yet."

"and you do?"

"not entirely… but I think I have a better handle for it than he does. He thinks its linked to Tifa because it was a result of her interaction with Liz… however… I think he's got it all wrong."

"and what's he missing? I thought he had dealt with paradoxes before"

"he has… but not like this. Normally the paradox he contends with are results of outside interference this time however… it was interdementional… so I don't think the paradox is completely linked to Tifa… I think it's linked to him…"

"what? That doesn't make any sense."

"haven't you noticed… it only seems to bother you when he's not around… yeah… when you were at the base and slaughtered those troops… you didn't… the paradox was trying to draw Koty out… using you as a form of human bait. It can only directly affect those who are a solution to its existence… and you were manipulated… that tells me that you are either A… Koty's spectral counterpart… B the cause of the paradox yourself… or C the answer to the problem… take your pick… but I'm telling you Tifa is only an instrument of correction."

"what's all this father stuff?"

"what father stuff?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"it said 'father why do you reject us' what does that mean?"

"could mean that you're of the B category… or it could just be messing with you. Who knows…"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"the paradox is intelligent. However it's also got a one track mind."

"so this thing is smart."

"yeah… really smart… only thing about it is that it often doesn't bother using intelligence… you see there are only a few ways to get rid of one.. and the only sure fire way to do it is to pretty much 'kill' whatever was its source."

"don't tell me that."

"sorry but you need to know… now if this thing was created by Koty then it's probably pretty strong… takes a hell of a lot of power to create one and also they kina gain something from their benefactors… like kids… or pets or something… the thing that created it gives it a form of spiritual power… the ability to take physical form only results when the paradox has enough of that power to conjure a body… however with this paradox its different."

"for someone whose half machine you're pretty well informed. How did you figure this out?"

"reeve keeps me filled in on the research they do on base. Being a cyborg has its perks."

"so how is this thing effected by Koty's power."

"it doesn't display it but I think maybe it feeds from him directly."

"so it's eating him…"

"no… its gaining power through his mental state. The more emotional he is the more power it has. Unless I'm wrong and it is attached to Tifa… in which case we don't have a lot of time."

"how do I stop it?"

"quick to ask eh… well the only two ways I can think of would be offin little Mrs. strife… or destroying my home demention."

"I take it you're not gona let me do the later."

"not that I give a damn… but how are you gona… takin out a demention takes some serious juice… not the kind you get from a sword either… you would need to use a power great enough to cause a disruption in the space time continuum. Then to seal the deal you would need enough power to sever it from the continuum. That my friend is well out of our reach… however I've gotten wind that shinra was working on a way to alter the paradox and eliminate it through some form of reintroduction process…"

"what…"

"they were trying to break the chain by making a kid that might could house the paradox and correct the disruption that made it."

"how did they fair with that?"

"don't know… lost contact with Rufus about 24 hours ago… then I came looking for him and caught you haulin ass this way… I figured you're looking for him… otherwise you wouldn't be in such a rush."

"I need to get to modeohiem… you got a chopper I can catch a lift from…"

"well… now that you mention it… yeah I think we can pull that off." The man then placed a finger to a headset that hung tightly to his left ear. "alright guys… bring in the bird." He then returned to cloud. "still a good flight there… but it'll be a lot faster than on foot… so mind if I ask what's in modeohiem?"

"my brother in law…"

"oh… I didn't know Tifa had a brother…"

"long story… but he's in modeohiem and I think he may be the reason you haven't been able to contact Rufus."

"whys that then?"

"don't ask."

"but I just did."

"just did what?" cloud walked past the man without another word and into the small clearing where a WRO helicopter had landed. "let's move… like you said we haven't got a lot of time."

"fine by me."

"I hope you know what you're doing cloud. For all of our sakes." Shelke followed without hesitation and leapt into the chopper. 'Koty… please nothing rash.'

In modeohiem.

"now… I think you can pull her through to here… can you not." The long haired man Koty had only known as 'angel' beckoned him to display his power.

"yes… but she will not keep consciousness…"

"she won't need to be awake for this… I promise no harm will come to her… on my word… we will not allow any harm…"

"as reassuring as that sentiment is it doesn't help my opinion."

"take it on faith then."

"very well… stand back." Koty lifted his left hand and his eyes took an ebony sheen.

The wind swirled around the room and right in front of the silver haired man's eyes a black mass that seemed to absorb all that surrounded it formed at the base of the other man's hand. Suddenly and almost instantly he was gone.

Koty was pulled into the mass and yet the object lingered in the air. Needless to say the other mans interest was peeked.

He was in darkness. A primal darkness that felt as though it had been in existence since the dawn of creation. In that darkness he could feel nothing, see nothing, and yet in the midst of the nothingness was a voice. Deep and primeval. Like the voice of a god calling unto a disciple.

"do you know where you are… outcast?" it spoke to him as if it knew him.

"no… who are you… where are you… show yourself."

"but I have… you see me now… all around you… I am the creator…"

Sephiroth wasted no time in taking up his project. He had been waiting for Koty to vacate the premises since he had been revived. Now he had his chance.

He took the crystal that the man had held so dearly and commenced his operation.

"very soon mother… we shall rule this pitiful world. With this soul… I shall give you life." He walked over to the tank containing the body of the calamity and pressed his hand to the glass.

Koty instantly took stance "what manner of sorcery is this… release me…"

"but you don't understand… the goal you are trying to accomplish is futile… you shall fail… you shall die…"

"not if I take you first."

"hahaha… we shall see… but first I think I shall watch… child."

He was then awoke in Tifa's room. The dark haired woman slept soundly on the bed in front of him and he knew he had to act fast. Grabbing the woman he again chose to warp. However he didn't see the darkness again, nor did the voice taunt him. he simply opened his eyes to reveal 'angel' hard at work configuring and tampering with the machine that held jenova's body.

"angel… what is it you try to do?" he spoke as he placed Tifa on an operating table close by.

"if my theory is correct then your beloved needs only a body to be revived. In that case the only body that could possibly be stable enough to accommodate her soul would be this one… jenova is ancient… her power is limitless in its potential… and thus the perfect candidate to receive a powerful soul like this one." He spoke quickly as if he had anticipated the question.

"I do not think that is the wisest of theories… though you do hold some ground I doubt that the ancient one's body alone could accommodate such a process… it is risky."

"all great movements require sacrifice… and it is one you must be willing to make." The phrase had an obvious dual meaning but Koty failed to catch it as he went about studying the notes again.

"I think if I act now I may can…" he held out his hand and prepared to execute his plans.

"stop." 'angel' grabbed the man's wrist and pulled violently away from the young woman.

"why do you stand in my way?" the now frustrated Koty roared in anger at the silver haired man.

"patience… cloud is coming… and you won't have the strength to deal with him after this… ill keep her sedated you should go great our guests… ah here they are now."

Koty could hear the sounds of a chopper far off in the distance and then realized the man's words were true.

"I want no part of this… but it must be done… do not allow her to wake…"

"you have my word…" the man bowed and pocketed the crystal he had commandeered.

Outside modeohiem.

"alright… if memory serves me right then this place is abandoned and shinra has a few tricks up his sleeve… so let's make it quick X-ray, delta… on me… bravo you follow cloud in and alpha will cover your ass… miss rui… you should stay here." Jonah issued commands like a natural born leader.

"like hell I will." She sparked her sabers and jumped from the deck following after cloud who had jumped before Jonah began giving orders.

"works too…" he then followed suit and several others piled out.

"so where is this base… we need to get in and get out…" cloud asked as the others approached him.

"well… if I'm right… and I usually am Rufus was broadcasting from underground… our best bet is the… hey… look who's here to greet us… HEY… KOTY… OVER HERE!"

"damn… this isn't gona end well." Cloud readied himself for battle as soon as he saw the look in Koty's eyes. They were jet black and radiated a violence that even cloud hadn't known they could contain.

"hey Koty… it's… whoa man what the hell!" Jonah dodged a shot of energy that took down the soldiers behind him. "come on man I know we didn't see eye to eye all of the time but… oh shit."

Koty was bombarding them with a massive amount of energy and the soldiers that Jonah had previously issued command's to fell like leaves at the man's awesome power.

"Koty stop this… we're here to help you…" cloud deflected another shot as the man started tearing into the soldiers with his bare hands. "what's gotten into you… stop… damn… cool it." Clouds voice became dark as he violently slammed the side of the blade into the man.

"I cannot… I must finish the formula… there can be no other solution… I will not abide more sorrow… gods own hand a one winged angel has been sent to my aid… and with his resolute divinity I shall restore that which has been lost." He threw cloud along with his sword violently to the side and continued his rampage.

"you mean bringing Kara back… Koty… let her go… her soul isn't in that crystal… she's on the other side…"

"you lie… you only try to weaken my resolve." He then turned on cloud and slammed a mighty fist into the man's blade sending him spiraling backwards.

"it's the truth… she spoke to me… she said you have to let go… she tried to make you move on… that's why shelke was there… that's why we were there… she brought you to us…"

The man stopped.

"Koty… don't you see… if she wasn't watching out for you… Vincent would never have found you… and shelke… would never have even met you… she's been there the whole time… trying to make you move forward…"

Inside sephiroth reveled in his moment of near victory.

"ah miss Lockhart… I see you're waking up." he mocked the woman as she sat up in a groggy haze.

"ugn" the insides of her stomach felt like they would soon find refuge elsewhere as she sat up. "where… who… sephiroth?" she gasped as she looked straight into the cyan eyes of the nightmare himself.

"do say my name again… I do so love it when you fear me… but that can wait… I've a friend for you… but first… I think I know something about you that you may not know about yourself."

"and what's that…" she sat in defiance of him.

"did you know that you carry clouds seed?"

"what?" she was stunned and before she could really react to his words he lifted his hands to the tank containing the paradox.

"and this poor creature… he wants to play… don't you…" the creature thrashed inside the pod as if answering him. "she is your goal isn't she."

Outside.

"what you speak is fairy tales and lunacy strife… she is condemned… and I have passed her judgment…" Koty's vindictive tone cut the man.

"I'm telling the truth… she told me…"

"and she has been dead longer than I have known you…"

"you bring the dead back… so what's so crazy about me talkin to'em."

"…"

"that's what I thought… and that angel you're talking about… I'm pretty sure you don't even want to know…"

"he is the one winged emissary of god."

"no… its sephiroth…"

"preposterous…"

"no… I know you won't believe me but it's the truth… he's probably in there right now… isn't he."

"cloud… I think you should know something…" Jonah spoke up. "the reason there's a base here… it's because… shinra… they found jenovas body… the real body… they transported it here…"

"no… you idiot why didn't you tell me that sooner…" cloud dashed past Koty now fully aware that sephiroth was alive and what his intentions were.

Koty darted after the blond in an attempt to stop him but he was too late cloud had a large head start and easily kept the distance between them large.

"if he has jenova's body then…"

intermission.

Yeah fast pace I know… but I have too many ideas and not enough time words or sleep so forgive me… now let's get back to the drama of the situation before it fades.

resume

Immaculate conception "mother of ruin 'ancient goddess.'"

"she is your goal isn't she." Sephiroth chuckled as he stroked the glass with an absent hand. Outside he could hear the sounds of explosions and screams along with the clanging of metal on metal. "ah… and your dear brother does such wonderful work."

"you mean… Koty… oh no." she whimpered as her body refused its command to move "what? I… cant… move."

"ah another side effect of the lovely paradox… your body alone will not allow you to escape your inevitable fate… now you are mine. But first… I will give you a great honor."

"what are you talking about?" she hissed as he came closer allowing his hand to slip from the glass and trace the edge of the operation table.

"you see her don't you? Mother? She is coming back." He moved his hand in an almost introduction like motion towards the tank that housed the body of the calamity. "you shall witness the birth of a goddess. The mother of ruin. My mother… now mortal watch in awe as I awaken the rightful ruler of this world."

Tifa couldn't move she could barely breath. She was helpless but to watch as sephiroth held up the crystal that he had stolen from Koty's all too trusting hands.

"your brother is far too trusting. He should know better than to believe in angels. Now behold." The crystal illuminated instantly and shown with a brilliant light as sephiroths laugh erupted with sinister vocalization.

"sephiroth no… you don't know what you're doing… stop!" she clinched a fist as the light blinded her. The sounds of gunshots and explosions from outside silenced as sephiroth stood before jenova's glass prison.

"what… it… couldn't have… damn… it appears this soul was not strong enough… another failure. No matter…" his attention turned from jenova and again to Tifa. "I still have you to play with… now… let us continue shall we… oh yes… you…" he looked at the tank containing the paradox. "you would like to play as well?"

The creature gave no indication that it even acknowledged his presence but instead stared coldly and almost hungrily at Tifa.

"then why don't you come outside?" the masamune in hand sephiroth slashed the tank and a darkness that seemed to radiate from the creature engulfed the area where the containment device had once stood. "now… it's your turn… have your fun."

The creature moved forward like a mist. It consumed the light itself as it walked towards the immobile woman.

"no… no… cloud… Koty… CLOUD! Oh gods…" she had never been afraid of anything in her entire life but the coldness represented by the violet orbs that watched her with a cold indifference flooded her with an unknown dread. "no… stay away!" the voices she had thought the mako had killed so long ago came back. Whispers and painful screams flooded her mind to the point that she felt it would shatter. "n… no… no… CLOUD!"

It was no use her screams would not be heard by her knight in shining armor. She was now at the mercy of this unholy entity.

Dark tendrils erupted from its body and wrapped themselves around her limbs hoisting her high into the air. They then slithered from her wrists and ankles to cover her arms and legs.

"no… let go… shut up… stop!... CLOUD!" she screamed to no avail as the creatures appendages continued to slide up the length of her limbs.

Koty chased cloud in a pursuit that could have easily killed any normal human. Over fallen buildings and through solitary walls fists and blades waging a war of passion as one contested with both the others strength and resolve.

Cloud had once prided himself on his sword skill but without the sheer amount of power Koty possessed he lacked the physical ability to stand for long. Choosing instead of fighting to run forward he took to a defensive tact.

His fists were indeed powerful weapons as they again and again bounced off of clouds blades, each hit sending the ex soldier flying further.

"Koty don't you get it… we're in danger if he gets a hold of jenova… He'll destroy the world." Cloud tried to reach the man in vain.

"I will not waver… even for you brother…" his demonic tone shook the very ground beneath them.

The battle raged onward making even more of a warzone out of the already demolished town. Cloud almost found himself on the receiving end of several devastating punches before Koty simply ceased his assault.

"wha?" cloud looked back to see shelke standing behind Koty, sabers drawn and looking at the man with a determination even cloud envied.

"stop… stop it now… what would Kara think?" she kept her general monotone as she stood off with the man.

"how would you know… you would seek to erase her… silence do not speak her name." he retorted.

Seeing his golden moment cloud dashed to the inn. 'that's it… its gota be the place… it's the only building in any form of decent condition… sephiroth…' he wasn't without notice as immediately Koty gave chase again and quickly caught up.

"sorry Koty this is where I have to put my foot down." He turned on the man and his eyes took their own shade of black "back off." He swung his sword straight down and the familiar blue field of energy erupted with twice its general force. "don't go anywhere."

Noting Koty was now buried underneath quite a bit of rubble cloud again resumed his pace. 'this time there won't be any distractions.'

He ran into the building with a determined flare of resolve overflowing him. he didn't waste time looking for a door and instead proceeded hacking away at the house until he tore down the wall that led to the hallway. 'there' he then dashed into the dark corridor.

"CLOUD!" he could hear Tifa's voice.

"Tifa? No… it can't be… what…" he paused momentarily before remembering what Jonah had said. 'I've gotten wind that shinra was working on a way to alter the paradox and eliminate it through some form of reintroduction process…' "TIFA!"

He cleared the rest of the corridor with record speed and slammed head long into the door sword first knocking it down for the second time in its career.

"Sephiroth!" he knew his target was in the room and his eyes immediately shot forward to meet the silver haired nightmare.

"ah… cloud. So nice of you to join me… I was just busy entertaining a guest of mine and he seemed rather hungry… wouldn't you like to join him for dinner… it appears Tifa is going to be a dear and take him on the offer." Sephiroths cold voice hinted as he motioned to the other side of the room.

Cloud was horrified. "TIFA!" the creature now held Tifa aloft and tendrils slinked up the extent of her legs, surrounded her arms , and wrapped tightly around her waist. "no let her go!"

He charged the creature recklessly and found himself slammed into the far wall. His body was then instantly too weak to move and he stayed in his now broken in metal bed. "n…no… Tifa…" he spoke her name as if it were his only hope. "please not her… anything but her…"

"what?" Koty's demonic tone roared with an angry thunder as he stumbled in onto the scene. "how…"

"so gullible… did you really for a second think any of this was for your benefit… you are a fool. But I must admit… you did live up to your usefulness." Sephiroth insulted the man as he tucked masamune behind him.

"You… you betrayed me?"

"betrayed you now… betray is such a harsh word… I think that's why it suits the situation so well…"

"and Kara… what of her…"

"oh the crystal… it outlived its usefulness… much like its owner has." A twisted smile crossed his lips as he charged the man.

"enough!" Koty's left hand shot forward and cloud couldn't help but gawk as sephiroths generally dominant form then dangled from the man's hand as helpless as cloud himself now was. "A FOOL I WAS TO TRUST YOU! To think that god would send me an angel… but no… a demon in angels clothing… now… you perish…" he hurled the silver haired man against the wall to the back side of jenova's tank and then averted his gaze to Tifa. "release her fiend."

He rushed the black mass. However he too met with a similar fate to cloud. He was thrown aside by a blackened tentacle and then stapled to the wall with said tendril.

"he… help… me." Tifa managed to wheeze as the large tentacle around her waist slinked around her body and proceeded to constrict her.

"no please! Anything… I'll do anything… please just not her." Cloud plucked himself from his confines and crawled towards the creature.

"M…M…M..O…TH…ER" the apparition spoke as the tendrils curling up her legs slinked themselves up to her thighs and then over her belt.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" cloud was desperate as he continued to crawl only to be thrown back again.

"MoThER…" the creature spoke again as the tendrils slid beneath Tifa's belt and her legs began to contract in pain.

"NO… what are you doing to her? NO STOP!"

The tendrils around her arms then began to slither over her shoulders and creep up her neck in the most slow and almost painfully gruesome fashion cloud had ever witnessed.

"c…cloud… I… I love you…" her voice was silenced as the large tentacle around her waist suddenly constricted further. Cloud thought he could hear the cracking of ribs but Tifa didn't scream.

The tendrils that had now covered her neck began slithering into her mouth and nostrils almost as if the creature were trying to tear her apart from the inside out.

"NO TIFA… TIFA HOLD ON… I love you!" now too weak to hold himself upright cloud pushed forward and fell as close as he could to his beloved.

"MothEeer…" the creature again hissed as the tendril around her waist released her and then quickly retracted. "We… NEEd…MothHHERR…" several smaller ones then reappeared and quickly tore off the clothing that she was wearing.

Cloud could now see what the monster was doing. The several smaller tendrils that had slid beneath her belt now revealed themselves to be deeply buried in her delicate folds. She winced and kicked violently in the creatures grasp but failed ultimately as it began moving further into her.

"no… not her…" cloud was on the verge of tears as he watched the creature ultimately devouring Tifa from the inside out.

"Noowww… WEeeEe… will beE…OneE" the several smaller tentacles that erupted from the creature now formed into a large spire like appendage similar to the one that had pinned Koty.

"KOTY… HELP…. YOU GOTA HELP Me…" clouds tears were now rolling as he looked at the unconscious juggernaut pinned to the wall "Wake UP! COME ON WAKE UP… DAMIT!" he slammed his fist frustrated into the ground and crawled again towards the creature to once again be thrown this time into the door frame knocking it down and blocking the only escape or entrance into the compound.

The large spire that the creature carried then edged itself tip first towards Tifa. As if it were contemplating killing her. Then as if it had second thoughts the tendrils separated to clouds relief. However as soon as he felt the relief the tendrils then had another spike like apparatus within their center. Notably smaller it still did little to quell clouds horror as the small tendrils latched themselves in a circle around Tifa's navel.

They seemed to stretch her belly as if prepping to give her a shot however cloud had pictured what was to happen and still watched on in horror as the spire within the center moved backward.

"NO PLEASE… DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN…" he prayed to whatever deity was listening for some great shock that would wake him from this nightmare.

The prayer was not answered as the sharpened spike plunged deep into Tifa's navel and she began to writhe in agony.

"NOOOO!" cloud suddenly found the strength to stand and again charged the creature this time not only being swatted back but receiving the same fate as Koty. A large pike like appendage now pierced his chest and he struggled to free himself from the wall it had pinned him to. "Ti..fa…" he wheezed in pain and reached his hand out to the woman.

Tifa was in so much intense pain she felt as though she was already dead and burning in the most fiery pit of hell. 'ahhhh… cloud… cloud please… please be alright. Ahhh….' She fought back the urge to cry as the tendrils inside of her femininity began to pulsate with a disgusting motion. It hadn't been too unbearable until the large spike found its way into her abdomen 'ahhhhhh….' She screamed even in her mind as she felt a pulsing in her stomach. 'what's happening to me.' The tendrils in her mouth also pulsated as if trying to go further inside. She could feel the twisted masses sliding down her throat and all the way down into her stomach. The others felt as though they were traveling through the rest of her organs to meet with their counterparts somewhere in her core.

It was a horrific pain as the spire the creature held felt like it had split into several smaller ones and then began throbbing as well. 'just let me die all ready… cloud… I love you… but… I can't hold on…' she felt her consciousness slip away but the pain continued even in blackness until suddenly Tifa felt nothing. No emotion, no pain, no fear, absolutely nothing.

"Tifa… Tifa…" a voice called to her from the darkness. It was deep and almost maternal but the voice carried no definite gender as it changed. "its not over… you aren't dead… just sleeping… Tifa… you are special. You serve a very special purpose…"

"who… are you…" she couldn't see anything.

"I am a great many things. Some have called me Jehovah… others have called me ether… leviathan… some have even called me god… I am the creator… I am time… my name… parados prime…."

"what…"

"belief or disbelief rests with you… but know this… I have watched you… the great will has seen fit to grant you life… you shall not die… but be warned… he who transcends time… shall be given the ultimatum… this paradox isn't yours… your trial is far from over…"

"wait… what do you mean?"

"you will understand soon enough but for now. Sleep." The voice then left and Tifa felt her soul fade into non existence again.

Cloud watched as the paradox let out a howl and then as if it were too weak to maintain itself the tendrils pinning himself and Koty retracted. Seconds later the creature writhed in pain as if something were burning it. After a moment of monstrous screams Tifa seemed to be unconscious and the paradox without warning followed with its many tentacles and slithered into her body. And with that she fell.

"TIFA! Gahhh…" cloud gripped the hole in his chest and tried to move forward before noticing Koty dart towards the now unconscious woman lying on the cold floor.

He lifted his left hand as if he were going to strike her. Then its glow faded. "Tifa… big sister… I'm so sorry… I have failed you."

"yes you have… and now is my long awaited moment of vengeance." Sephirotrh was now standing and he swiftly moved with a quick pace over to cloud. "now strife… your life is mine."

"b…bring it…" he coughed as blood poured from him to the floor below.

"enough!" a strong feminine voice called from the far reaches of the room stopping sephiroth in his tracks and chilling cloud to his soul.

Sephiroth turned around and cloud looked in the direction of the voice before hearing sephiroth speak again.

"Mother?" he seemed like an enthusiastic child until Koty's powerful left uppercut caught his chin and he was sent straight through the ceiling into the sky beyond the ground above.

"I've heard enough…" his demonic tone now faded to a more humanly tenor as his hand ceased its luminescence.

"you… you are injured…" the physical body of jenova walked forward to cloud and her gaze pierced his soul.

"stand down… you will not have him." Koty was quick to put himself between the woman and his friend. "harm him and I shall rend your soul."

"strong one I shall contend with you latter… for now… this child needs tending."

She pushed past Koty and walked with a hypnotic sway in clouds direction. "this is not the place to die strife." She lifted him and placed her hand to his chest. As if it had never been there the injury closed and healed.

"You… you're" cloud stuttered as he recognized the pale blue features of the woman before him.

"I am jenova…"


	30. reality benders

Well this is gona be big. As I said we're nearing the end of this… I think maybe two chapters away so if you've followed me thus far I hope you appreciate the ironic twist of fate I'm about to put into this. Now let's get down to business.

Reality benders 'the truth. "The great will"'

He looked into her eyes. They didn't have the sinister intent sephiroths had held, nor did her countenance hold the intimidating stance he had thought her to have. She almost seemed calm. Like water within a basin. She at the very least was disarming for someone called the calamity.

"I am jenova…" her voice was deep and commanding, like the voice of a queen.

"why did you…" cloud was shocked as he looked at the tattered remains of his shirt.

"you know very little… tell me… what is it you believe me to be…"

"a…"

"a monster… as I said… very little…"

"then what are you…"

"I am not of this world… yet I am part of it… and as such I do not take kindly to being referred to as the calamity… yes I caused destruction… because that is the will… it bids both creation and destruction. The creator is only just that… it cannot destroy… however… I am one such being who can…"

"Creator?" koty chimed as the word struck a chord. "what do you know of the creator?"

"you are lost aren't you?" she was confident as she placed a hand on his cheek. "the creator is part of the great will… like we are…"

"and what of this great will?"

She removed her hand from his face and stepped back a few steps. "there is no time to explain now… we must hurry or that girl will… we're too late…"

Tifa rose from the floor as if she didn't notice them. Her naked form stood with robotic precision and jenova seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on.

"we must flee… you especially." She looked at koty who held a confused face at her comment. "we can't fight her like this." She then grabbed cloud who still stared in awe and leapt through the opening in the ceiling koty only lingering a moment before following her.

He wouldn't have left tifa but when she opened her eyes to reveal them now filled midnight he felt her lost to him and evacuated.

"tifa… no… tifa… lemme go… damit… let go of me!" cloud fussed with the manhandling he was receiving while reaching to return to his love.

"fool we have no time… she isn't yours anymore. She belongs to the paradox." she was soaring through the air as if she had sprouted wings. She remained at the altitude for quite some time before landing and as if it were a small walk cloud immediately turned face and walked back in the direction. "strife stop… you mustn't."

"she's my wife damit. I can't… its tifa… I won't abandon her…" he stated as he drew his sword.

"cloud wait…" koty's voice was now again its dark demon tone. "as much as I hate to admit it tifa is lost to us for now…"

"don't tell me that! That's a lie!" he was denying that he feared the worst.

"she's alive though… however… she isn't herself. Somehow the paradox is controlling her… the plan to bind it to the fetus worked… but this is apparently a repercussion of a flawed attempt… we must wait until we…" he was cut short as cloud lifted him revealing that his eyes were now the dark ebon sheen of anger.

"cut the crap… tell me what the hells goin on… I've had enough of bein in the dark. From you and shinra… now talk… or I'm gona beat some answers out of you."

"you didn't know?" his voice was now still as dark but its demonic growl had faded.

"know what?" cloud was obviously very angry but stayed his hand to acquire information.

"I think both of you are in need of enlightenment." Jenova spoke softly as she lowered clouds arm with a disarming manner.

"start talkin or I start swingin…" clouds eyes took their endless blue once again and he lowered koty to stare jenova down.

"first for you… it is less complex and needs only you to remember." She looked at cloud as if apologetic "your woman…" cloud interrupted.

"Tifa."

"yes… she is now the harbinger of the paradox."

"and what exactly the hell does that mean."

"I watched as the paradox infested the body of your beloved… but it isn't her that the paradox seeks… it only needs a suitable host."

"and tifa was suitable…" he was silenced as she raised her hand.

"as hard as it is for you to do I need you to please be patient." She lowered her hand. "no… tifa isn't its host… the child is."

"what?"

"you didn't know did you?"

"that's exactly why I'm askin you bitch… what the hell don't I know."

"Tifa is pregnant cloud." Koty spoke out of the blue as he walked forward. "shinra was developing a way to harbor the paradox in a fetus… as a way of raising it to use its potential power as a weapon… I …. Brought her to modeohiem… I thought if I could alter the paradox's base power and suppress it I could nullify it completely within the embryo… however… that… demon… sephiroth… he… betrayed me…"

"she was… you mean…"

"yes… you were the father of a would be child… but now… I'm afraid you may very well be the benefactor of the paradox…" jenova placed a nurturing hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry but as long as the paradox is inside of her… then we cannot hope to reclaim her… my sincerest apologies."

"spare me… I don't think I can handle pity right now… but I want to know… is she still there somewhere…"

"yes… inside her mind… however the paradox is making sure that the mother of its host is well protected… even our little angle of devastation cannot hope to break the barrier it inhabits… and also your beloved is strong… it would be difficult to contend with her in this state."

"wait… angle of devastation… you mean him" he nodded in koty's direction.

"ah… yes and now the more extended conversation… first you were all wrong…"

"what?"

"he was wrong about the paradox pursuing your beloved… shinra was wrong about it seeking to reciprocate the distortion… and your robotic friend was wrong about it being after our friend here…"

"then what does it want…"

"it doesn't want… it is…"

"what does that mean…"

"this is the complicated part… you see our friend here… perhaps… where has he gone…" the two looked around momentarily before an immense darkness clouded the area. "quickly strife… we must make haste." She again scooped him up and carried him high into the air. "we will continue this conversation elsewhere."

intermission

Well for those who have read the first chapter this is gona get intense now try to recollect all that you've heard about koty and the paradox because this is gona be a doozy… tell me if I confuse ya… now back to work.

resume

Reality benders 'the truth "the great will 2"'

He was in darkness again. The same primal darkness as before. He neither felt nor saw anything. Not even the faintest fraction of visibility made his sight.

"you taunt me again do you spirit?" koty rumbled into the darkness now both agitated and slightly forlorn.

"I only find it necessary to enlighten you." The deep thunder of the voice from before quaked as it invaded the silence. "do you realize now where you are?"

"in darkness… what more is there to this place but this blackened void?"

"this is where you were born… as all things… you were forged here… but you are more than just one of the many… you are the envoy of the end."

"what manner of evil do you speak… I understand not your riddles."

"I speak truth… have you any memory of your childhood?"

"I remember my mother… when I was young… she would sing to me…"

"think back farther what is the first thing you remember?"

He stalled searching his mind for its capsized pieces. "I remember a war… fire… death…"

"the life you remember wasn't yours… was it?"

"no… what treachery is this?"

"it is the truth… your duty is forgotten… I mean to remind you of it. You are that which cleanses. The great end… ragnarok… judgment… the grand apocalypse… do you understand your history."

"you speak in strange tongues… what do you mean?"

"the paradox… it wasn't created by tifa… because it is more ancient than her… you were never born into the world you so now love… you were never born to any world… here is the place where you were born. Where you were created child… you are the envoy of the end."

"you answered not my question."

"then I shall be plain… you are the paradox."

"what…"

"you were never meant to exist in this world… so when you crossed over… you became the paradox… you were never meant to exist at all. But the great will saw fit to create you. Thus when you escaped the void of your creation… you summoned the paradox… and now your destiny has been written."

"it can't be."

"but it is. You were never meant to exist here or anywhere. The paradox lingered in the out realm reaching for a subject that would be its harbinger. You are the paradox. no one mortal can exist between realms. You bend reality to your whim and see not the consequences. With each rift you make it grows stronger. Until you made the error of taking Mrs. strife to your world. There the paradox fed from your power and her human desire for completion… and it developed a consciousness... a paradox knows nothing but want. It desires and nothing more. But this paradox that you are is simply different. You aren't whole because you are meant to consume. To devour."

"you mean this?" he held up his arm in despair.

"yes… you were never hunting the paradox… it was hunting you. You are the paradox. the distortion of its birth… and my finest creation…"

"what… what game do you play. I grow weary of your antics."

"I made you… like I make all things… I am the forge… the creator for the great will. And you are my balance. Perfect for your mission in every way… but when you were young… you escaped my watchful void… and now… these poor humans pay the price."

"silence… you speak lies… you poison… I am more than a mere puppet…"

"that I cannot argue… I made you to think freely… you are the envoy of the end… as I am the envoy of beginnings… and I made you from the great wills design… it beacons both creation and destruction… and you… are destruction."

"what…"

"you are the left hand of the true god… the great will… the hand of devastation… the will of defiance."

"so… the paradox…"

"it wasn't it's time to be created… nor yours… souls… are not born… I make them… and your soul was never finished… its counterpart laid barren only waiting to be awakened… when you escaped into existence your soul pulled it forward… it is… fate… but now… the mistake cannot be corrected… you know what it means… child… I beg of you… stay… do not defy the great will… it will bring only sorrow."

"what is the great will?"

"it is all things… it is destiny… love… kindness… yet it is pain… and suffering… it is the writer of existence… time itself holds no meaning to it… for it is eternal…"

"so it toys with life… sickening."

"it seeks to create perfect balance. Unity… consider it a form of chess… the great will wishes to make the perfect balance of good and evil… peace and chaos… you my child are that chaos…"

"how do I stop the paradox…"

"completion… you must gain a whole… become whole… and it too shall become whole…"

"and what of this place… I imagine hell could be no worse than eternal darkness…"

"your knowledge is far too subtle to understand the infinite… to tell you would take all of time… eternity and beyond could not feed that question… now… they need you… this is your destiny… the great will has spoken… you shall go back… may the great will be with you… my child."

He awoke somewhere in the outskirts of edge. The familiar seems of war threatening to engulf him in both memory and sorrow.

"tifa… what should I do… I can't continue knowing that I'm the one that causes so much pain… this great will is an insufferable pain that I cannot defy… one way or another… I am forced to endure… but now I have caused you so much pain… please…. Forgive me sister." He knelt on the ground before him and allowed a tear to fall from his hardened face. "Kara… forgive me… but… I do not see a solution…"

"what's there to see… you need to move on." A serene familiar voice called to him from the ashes of the ruins.

"Kara?"

"stop moping and get up… your family needs you… tifa needs your strength… cloud need your help… and Denzel needs your guidance… are you going to abandon them after all the kindness they've shown you… koty… I'm gone from this world… if you really love me you'll let me rest knowing that you've moved on… and if you die… then I'll be waiting here… now get up… show them the god of war they want you to be… show cloud that your more than just a monster… show tifa that you're not just some strange coincidence… get up… you have something to do… live for them… not for me. They need help… I don't."

"Kara…"

"I love you koty… I always will… and that's why I'm waiting for you… don't worry about me… I'm fine in this place… because I know I'll see you again… now… you for the moment have a confession to make to poor shelke and some time to catch up on with the rest of your family… now… get up… quit moping and fight back… fighting's what you've been good at right… well surrendering is your enemy… get up and fight it."

"yes…" he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before standing and looking into the ruins. "but to help tifa… I need a great deal of power… power I can acquire from the other side… this place is filled with the souls of the dead and angry… with their souls… I may can suppress the paradox… or possibly destroy it."

"would you find it so simple" sephiroths voice immediately found koty at a loss for words as he walked for words. "that creature is part of you… surly the voice told you that."

"yes demon… it did…"

"now I think we have unfinished business to attend to." He relinquished the masamune and took stance against koty.

"my fists versus your blade hardly seems fair… how would you say to a proper duel." Koty lifted his hand and in it appeared the long bowed handle of a scythe. "this is thanatos… it was the only thing I remembered when I woke in this world… and I had to travel to my world to acquire it… this ancestral weapon… is more built for a specter… but I think I can at least satiate your lust for combat with it myself. Now come at me."

Far away In the north of the continent miles away from modeohiem.

"so what the paradox is… is actually koty's other self… like tifa and that girl from his world." Cloud wasn't ever the sharpest tool in the shed but he understood what little the strange woman told him.

"exactly… koty believes he can destroy it… but it only means that it has the power to destroy him… if he tries he will fall… but if destiny were to take its course for either of the two the other would be freed the consequence." Jenova was certain of the facts she spoke as if it were the first truth she had ever known. "but this would require sacrifice…"

"what do you mean? What sacrifice?"

"the paradox's physical form…"

"you mean…"

"your child."

"no…"

"strife the child has been infected with the paradox it poses a threat to existence itself… even koty is no physical match for it."

"no… it's my child… I can't…"

"it is the paradox… it will not think as a child… nor as a human… it will live for the singular goal of survival… and then it will search for a way to eliminate koty… one way or the other the child is dangerous."

"I don't care… tifa… she…"

"would not want harm to come to her family… even if that meant she had to contend with part of it. If you put the life of an unborn before your rationality it will come to haunt you… this creature is not human… it will consume… everything… koty , Denzel… your precious tifa… it will devour all of them… this is the sad but irrefutable truth… koty is the paradox… and as such the paradox seeks to complete itself… but if koty isn't complete it won't simply stop with him. I will devour everything."

"but there's gota be another way…"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid there isn't."

Seeing that he couldn't change fates cruel set of rules he decided to switch the subject. "and what about you… I mean the last time I checked weren't you suppose to be… I dunno… evil."

"a common misconception… no I'm not evil… I'm every bit as good as you… I don't find it necessary to explain my actions to you…"

"but why didn't you kill me? You had the perfect opportunity to…"

"because... did you ever stop to think maybe that I am closer to human than you've thought previously?"

"what?"

"look at me… look at my eyes… my hands… my hair… my hips, breasts, and legs… were I a human you may have at one time found me attractive… yes?"

"um…" he looked away in slight embarrassment "maybe… what's your point?"

"did you not stop to think that maybe my mentality would only differ from a humans slightly… maybe I found you attractive." This did little to stem the blood flow to clouds face as she swayed her hips seductively. The unnatural blue tint in her skin was though slightly disturbing easily ignored as she sat on her knees and leaned forward in a very deliberate attempt to tease cloud by amplifying her cleavage.

"um could you not do that?"

"my apologies… I didn't know I disturbed you…" she chuckled.

"look I just wana get home and find a way to help tifa… one that doesn't involve murder…"

"there is another way… but it is extremely risky… and requires koty's cooperation…"

"go ahead… tell me."

"at a price…"

"what? Don't play games with me."

"cloud" that was the first time she referred to him by his first name. "I don't play games… I merely want something in return for my assistance."

"what do you want?"

She fell back to the soft grass and stretched her body to its full length as if trying to entice him. "lay with me here…"

"what? You've gotta be kidding me… no I'm not even gona… no the answers no…" his face was a flush crimson.

"why not… do you not find me attractive… I could give you that which you desire…" her body shifted from her own to copy the form of tifa. "is she what you want."

"don't do that." He was now more annoyed than embarrassed.

"I don't ask that you make love to me… but it has been a long several centuries sense I have felt a man's touch… do enlighten me how gentle you can be cloud strife." Her body reverted to its original form.

"this is wrong… wrong wrong wrong… I can't… look you're a nice lookin girl er… woman… but I'm a married man… granted my wife's kina on a homicidal rampage right now…. But I can't do this… I love tifa…"

"then continue to do so… I don't seek affection… I merely seek satisfaction." Her eyes were seductive as she stretched again. "wont you oblige me… hero?"

intermission

You guessed it kiddies… my head works in strange ways but you'll see what's about to happen shortly… now watch closely and look for the subtle hints of disaster about to unfold… now this is the last instillation for this chapter so pay attention. Get back to work… reading slaves… I joke you know I love you guys.

resume

Reality benders "electricity 'crimson stained hands 'nailed it"

"you would seek to destroy me demon… very well then… see if you are worthy." Kotys scythe was deadly in its speed as it matched evenly with sephiroths blade.

"ha… cloud was so weak and powerless against the paradox that you brought on. Are you sure you really want to continue to exist knowing that you will lead to his inevitable demise." The man mocked koty with open malice as he swung away at him. "wouldn't you just let me end this."

"play your games with a child… my mind is far too complex for your menial words to challenge."

"then I see we are at an impasse. Very well… then I shall relieve you of your joy and your life… your precious Kara served no purpose other than to resurrect mother… which means you should prove more use to me when I become the true ruler of this world."

"perish the thought fool… you are no match for me…" he swung an angry left hook and hurled sephiroth into a falling building. "if I had seen fit I could have rend your soul at a moment's notice."

Koty sauntered over to the defeated sephiroth as his eyes grew a shade of crimson to match the sky of the impending dawn. He was now carrying a look in his eyes that even the great sephiroth had no choice but to fear.

"ah… so now the true paradox shows its teeth." He laughed to hide his fear.

"do not call me that… you twisted delusional fool. You know this place… it was my sister's home… before she met me… and now it lies in ruins because of people such as yourself… this is why I shall cleanse this world…"

"cleanse… ha… who is more foolish… you or me… I seek to rule… while you seek utopia… hahaha… you are truly a comedian before a warrior." He rose before looking at the masamune now broken and dulled from its former glory.

"you have lost… give up!" koty again hurled him into another wall as his voice became its demonic growl yet again.

"you don't see it do you… humans are drawn to conflict… as long as they exist people like you and I exist… we are the counterbalance to a world of naïve dreamers. You cannot create peace without destroying humanity…"

"you see… that is where you and I differ… perhaps I shall make an example out of you… when I see your throne taken from your dying grasp."

"do not delude yourself… even if I die… I will always exist… I will never be a memory…"

"this may be true… but… as it stands… I think it would be best to see what cloud has in mind for you… so again… I've heard enough… be gone." He struck the man with a forceful backhand sending him flying off into the distance before holstering his scythe. "thanatos… if I kill him… would it really make a difference. Or would it just mean more blood on my already crimson stained hands?"

He had walked for miles. He felt like it was hopeless looking for koty on gut instinct. He had no idea how far out he was nor did he really know where he was going. But a gut feeling told his instincts that his destination lied somewhere in edge.

He was content with walking until exhaustion before someone interrupted his trek.

"hey kid… hey kid! Yo… Squirt… you hear me runt?" a man riding a hover bike stopped in front of him as he ceased his progression.

"what?" his voice was cold and indifferent the way he had learned to talk from cloud.

"that's a nice lookin knife you got there… you don't really need that thing do you? Why don't you just hand it to us and we'll let you walk home without any problems. See?"

"the sword is mine…" he reached for the hilt quietly as he spoke.

"now come on kid… we really don't need to get ugly do we… I bet your mother is really missin ya… why don't you just gimme the blade and I'll let you go?"

"no…"

"now listen here you little brat. If you don't gimme that blade ill…"

"you'll what…" his eyes pierced the man and the elder found himself both stunned and slightly intimidated.

"well… I see you won't just let me have it… so let's rumble."

Denzel said nothing as the man revved the machine and rushed him.

With one swift motion Denzel ran the end of his sword into the front panel of the machine and the hover bike dropped.

"what the hell… that aint normal… alright boys get'em." Three other men riding similar contraptions then surrounded him and circled their spirited prey. "snuff'em."

They all rushed him and he thought back to the day when kadaj attacked edge. Remembering how cid had protected him and tifa he swung his sword in a clockwise motion batting the riders away as if they posed no threat.

"damn guys… this kids whoopin your asses… get out there and fight dammit." They found their way to the battle field again and encircled him once more.

This time Denzel did not wait for an attack but instead charged the men and took the first down with ease.

"leave… now…" he warned the others as they looked at him with wide eyes and slack jawed expressions.

"haul ass boys we can't handle this." It was easy enough after the training he had received.

"and don't come back!"

He stabbed the blade in the ground and tossed a rock at the fleeing would be assailants. After a few choice rocks and a tossing contest he returned to the blade and lifted it. 'how did that go again.' He spun the sword in a mirror rendition of clouds stance and sheathed the massive blade. 'nailed it.'

With no further impediments to his progress he continued his journey.

Outside the reaches of modeohiem.

"no… I … I can't…" cloud protested to the strange woman with a strong resolve.

"please… I will not trouble you again I give you my word." Her voice softened and she turned her head to the side. "I wish to know… to know you… you hold a piece of me… so I wish to know you wholly."

"what you see is what you get. And no I can't do this… I'm married and I've got a son… look I can't… if I weren't I might consider it." Suddenly he felt her hand reach up to his and pull him downward.

"was this so hard?" she spoke to him his face now inches from her own.

He was straddling her waist and his hands braced him on both sides of her head with his legs firmly gripping her sides.

"gha… no… I can't… stop… okay just stop… I can't… I won't do this."

"I can give her to you." She again transformed.

"don't… no…"

"you don't want her either… what a strange heart you have." She spoke as if she honestly believed it before reverting to her original form.

"not that's not it… it's just… I love tifa…"

"then why do you not want her."

"I do… but you're not her… don't you see… if I… with you… you know… then that would be like betraying her."

"oh… I see…" she then tossed him to his side sharply. "is this better."

"ow… a little I guess…"

She didn't waste time looking into his eyes as if trying to read him. she seemed pretty captivated by his piercing blue. It was almost like watching tifa when she examined his many scars. However where tifa hinted at a strong sense of lust in the deep pools of her eyes jenova simply held an analytical interest.

"hold still." She demanded as she grasped his hand firmly before splaying her fingers to match his.

To his surprise her skin was soft. Almost silken in its texture. And her eyes were an odd almost pink color. Her hair was the sephiroth trade mark silver but other than that there was no 'family' resemblance.

"what are you do… uh" he was shocked as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gripped his hand with great force. "are you okay."

"We've made a very bad miscalculation… koty isn't just part of the paradox… he is the paradox." she suddenly fell forward onto her stomach and cloud sat up on one elbow to examine her.

"jenova… jenova… are you okay… hello… wake up… are you still with me here…" cloud watched for a moment before realizing she was unconscious.

He didn't want to leave her but he still wanted to find tifa. 'but if she's being controlled by the paradox… she might be a bit dangerous to deal with… besides… I wana know what's gotten her in such a panic anyway… she said that like koty was some sort of monster.' He watched her as she slumbered. The gentle rise and fall of her back as she breathed almost hypnotizing him into joining her.

As if his hand were possessed he reached out to feel the motion placing his palm between the small of her back and her shoulder blade. 'wow… she's… not a monster… she feels human… extremely human… cloud… snap out of it strife… if tifa caught you doing this with anyone especially jenova… she would kill you… have you lost your mind… scratch that you talk to yourself… so yeah I think we'll go with crazy'

He immediately removed his hand and within seconds of its removal the woman rose.

"you alright now?" he tried to act casual but the sudden embrace of her hand to the back of his head caught him off guard.

"…" she said nothing

"hey… you hear me… you okay?" he would have been less surprise if she had punched him but he flinched in almost a vain attempt to avoid pain as she move quickly forward to embrace his lips with her own.

It was like someone had a gun at his head. The electricity of the kiss completely both shocked and stunned him. he wanted to pull away but couldn't. 'what the… oh crap…' he immediately put his hand between her and himself only for her to pull it to her chest. 'sunova… wait.' He halted as he felt the throbbing of her heart. It was rhythmic but it felt like something other than just a heart was moving in her chest. It felt almost like the building of energy from a powerful materia. 'gota move.'

He swiftly thrust himself away from her as she erupted in a blinding light.

"what… ah… damn" he struggled to regain his vision.


	31. son of strife

As promised this is the last chapter… don't say I didn't warn you… now this is gona be a long one so get ready for a very big scenario to come to a screeching halt.

Without further ado I give you the curtain call.

Son of strife. 'Life… or something like it. 'Ends and means."'

"Ah… damn" cloud was now officially blind. He couldn't see anything and it felt as if the light had burned his eyes from their sockets. "Jenova…"

"It's alright cloud… she's gone… she finally moved on… its me…" the familiar girl's voice rang in his ears but the music it made wasn't clear to him.

"Kara?"

"Yes… cloud… you have to hurry… if koty realizes the truth… he won't survive it…"

"What is the truth…? I can't make sense of it myself…" he almost whimpered at the thought of not understanding the situation. "How am I supposed to help…?"

"shh its alright… let's see… how do I put this… the paradox… or what we've been calling the paradox is actually not…"

"What…"

"The paradox… it's… a demon… from my world… it was created to be a monster of great power…"

"Obviously lives up to its reputation."

"It was already alive… before something terrible happened…"

"What happened…?"

"It… it killed Denzel's parents…"

"What…"

"That's how you found him… he was orphaned by the demon…"

"I don't understand… why is that relevant now?"

"Don't you get it…? Denzel is the demons counterpart he is the demon in this world…"

"But don't your counterparts… I dunno… don't they like look… like you…"

"No… they reflect the quality of the soul… Denzel was but a child… and when he grew up he developed a hatred for shinra… in my world… everyone did their part to help things become bad… so the demon hated everything…"

"And…"

"One day… the demon broke through the barrier between worlds… and it killed Denzel's parents…"

"Then what happened…"

"It spawned a chain of events… that would shake both our worlds…"

"You mean…"

"It created koty…"

"So koty… he… he really is a paradox…"

"Yes… and all the events leading up to his life at this point were meant to rectify the distortion that the demon caused…"

"So… it didn't… it wasn't just trying to find a host…"

"no… it's a demon… it needs a physical form to continue to really do what it wants… it stays stuck in the dead world otherwise…"

"But if it's dead wouldn't that correct the distortion?"

"not necessarily… if two people from different realms meet as long as they don't interfere with the fate of the other than the distortion is lifted… but in this case the paradox directly interfered with Denzel… it killed his family… and made him who he is… it defied the great will… and now… koty has been sent to eliminate it… being that it's a demon… being dead doesn't mean its gone… koty is the one who can eliminate it."

"What happens when he does…?"

"I don't know… he's… the only physical paradox to ever exist… but… I fear… that."

"That he's gona die…"

"Yeah… however If Denzel can kill the demon before koty does… perhaps maybe koty can swap places with the demon and live… I don't know… cloud you have to help me…"

"How do you know so much…?"

"Didn't Vincent tell you being dead had a few advantages… now please… please cloud… help him… he can't figure out the truth… if he does… he'll… you don't wana know…"

"Don't need to… I'm gona do… whatever I can…" with that his vision returned to normal and he looked down at his feet. "What."

The area where jenova had just stood was blackened and in its center laid a young female. Blonde hair to match his and pale alabaster displayed naked to the world.

"Who… who is she…" he knelt beside her to try and get a better look at her face.

He was almost startled when her eyes opened to reveal one of a pure deep cerulean and one of a bright amber color.

"Je… jenova?" he looked at her with a quizzical expression as she sat up and looked around. "Jenova is that you."

She didn't respond to him calling her name. She only continued to look around. It was several minutes of her looking around and him ogling at her before he noticed she was actually naked and from what appearances conceived completely clueless as to whom jenova was.

He resolved to figure out what had happened before he noticed her pull her arms around herself and shiver.

"You cold?" this time she found his gaze. "Alright… let's see if we can get you warm." He pulled her close to himself in an attempt to warm her and was surprised at her willingness to comply. "I should give someone a call… maybe they know where we are." Pulling at the pockets of his trousers he found his cell phone. "Damn… not much reception out here… gota hurry…" he looked to his phone book and Tifa's name appeared at its top. "damn… teef… how did it come to this?" he stared at the name knowing full well calling it was useless but also feeling the strong tug that the mere mention of her name gave his heart. "Ill fix this… I'll save you… I promise." He sifted through the phone book a few names before coming to Shelke's "damn… her and Jonah are still in modeohiem… that can't be good Tifa's still there… I think…"

He didn't waste time as he dialed the girl's number. It rang, and rang, and rang. But no one answered. He was about to fear the worst when he heard a male voice come over the line, its tone both gruffly muscular and slightly robotic.

"Hello?" the machine like tone carried concern. "Shelke's not available now…"

"Jonah… its me… cloud…" he sounded both slightly relived that Jonah had made it and yet panicked at shelke being indisposed. "Are you guys okay…?"

"I'm fine… but shelke… we need to get her outa here… the colds gona kill her otherwise… if you could get ahol… f… re...ve..." the signal was breaking up.

"Jonah… Jonah… damn" he closed the phone and thought to himself for a moment before deciding to dial reeve. If anyone could get to them in time the WRO could.

"Tuesti…" reeve answered quickly considering that cloud could barely believe he would answer at all.

"Reeve… its cloud." He returned the greeting with urgency.

"Cloud… what's wrong… you seem upset."

"Not even the word for it… I need you to get a chopper to modeohiem and pick up shelke and Jonah. Don't ask why but also I need you to warn everyone that if they see tifa they need to run."

"What… cloud what's gotten into you…?"

"Reeve!" he cut him short. "I haven't got time to explain this just do as I said…" he was the one cut off this time.

"Oh my gods… zack hurry…"

"Reeve… reeve…"

"I'm sorry cloud… tifa just came through the front door… she's not exactly dressed." He coughed. "And she seems to be injured… zack! Tifa… what's the meaning of this…" loud sounds like screaming and a small struggle echoed over the line.

"Reeve… reeve… REEVE!" The signal went dark and clouds stomach churned at the thought of what had happened. "I gota get to kalm…"

He looked to the girl curled up on his chest and then to the horizon. 'I can't leave shelke and Jonah… isn't there a town I can leave you in… wait… cid… he might have left for rocket town early… I think he said that there was something he had to take care of this week… well its worth a shot.'

The phone again took to its task and rang. It was a few rings later but eventually shera picked up the phone. "Hello… highwind residents. Shera speaking."

"Shera… its cloud… I need to talk to cid."

"Honey what's wrong… has something happened to you… what about tifa and Denzel…"

"Shera please… I need someone to get to modeohiem it's a matter of life and death."

"CID!" there was a pause and then the sound of thumping steps. Cloud could hear the pilot cursing at being called out of bed so early in the morning but he was relieved to know he hadn't been in kalm with the others.

"YO…" the loud burly man had apparently expected someone else.

"Cid… oh thank leviathan… cid I need you to do me a favor."

"Cloud… spiky… is that you, ya chocobos ass."

"Yeah… look I haven't got time to…"

"Now damn it you spike headed moron you better not have run off and left tifa again… I swear I'm gona…"

"Cid… I need you to get to modeohiem… and bring some medical supplies… and whatever you do don't go back to kalm."

"This is serious aint it… what happened cloud… is tifa alright… what about little Denzel. What the hell's goin on?"

"Cid I can't explain but you really need to hurry… Shelke's in some pretty deep trouble… I don't know how long she'll last… you gota move."

"Be there in a flash spikes… wait weren't you with shelke…"

"Long story now please hurry… if you wana figure this out come to the woods after you get shelke… I'll be there try to be quick… we haven't got much time."

"Gotcha cloud… I'll be there in jiff wait… does…"

"CID! MOVE!" his voice was commanding as he hung up the phone.

He then pocketed the device and shuffled his weight so that he could lift the girl into his arms.

"So you got a name?" he looked at her momentarily before starting to walk. She only responded with a nod. "Well… I guess not… but you understand what I'm saying at least… we'll just call you Jenna… it'll work until I can think more easily. I'm sorry but I really don't have any cloths for you… here maybe this'll help."

He set the girl on the ground and plucked his vest like apparatus off. Using the sleeve and a few stray pieces of the armor to make an almost makeshift bikini. Looking at the strange get up he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment.

"Wont work against the cold… but maybe it'll keep ya from drawing too much attention… I've gota get you somewhere cid's gona notice us." A few moments later his SOLDIER instincts kicked in and he started carving trees out of the way. After a small clearing had been cut he then did his best to strike a fire before a strangely familiar and almost heartbreaking tone touched his ears.

"Strife… strife!" it was koty's voice. "Cloud… Where are you?" he wasn't angry or even his general monotone he simply sounded concerned. A rare trait that he notice koty rarely indulged in.

"Over here!" cloud was both tense and relieved that the man had returned to him.

"DAD?" Denzel accompanied him.

"Denzel?" he looked in question and an extreme sense of personal relief. "How did you?"

The boy immediately ran to the man. A rare awkward but much appreciated hug came from the younger to cloud as if he half expected him to be an illusion.

"Cloud… I've found you brother…" koty now limped into view.

"Denzel…" he seemed preoccupied and koty smiled at the two before ultimately collapsing. The strange girl stared at the prone man before cloud ran to his side to aid him. "Koty? man you look like death warmed over… are you okay?"

"Cloud… I am… so… sorry…" he labored at the vocalization and a small tear fell from the man's eye.

"Its not your fault… its just fate…"

"But… if… I had only listened…"

"Then we might have all died…"

"But tifa… sister is…"

"She's not dead… just sleeping."

"Dad… what's going on… what happened to mom?" Denzel took a cautious air as he narrowed his eyes.

"Denzel you're not gona believe me."

"Denzel… the ends justify the means…" koty voiced as he stood on shaky legs. "For now… we need to find a way to survive the night…"

"Cids gona pick us up… trust me things are gona work out…"

"Dad… who's she…" Denzel switched the subject to the strangely clad woman to his right.

"Oh… that's… Jenna… she was lost…"

"Why is she wearing your amour…?"

"Long story… now… let's see if we can start a fire… we need to get cid's attention."

Koty's hand on that note took an instant luminescence and he fired a shot of energy at one of the trees cloud had downed.

"Guess that works." Cloud voiced noticing the brush immediately starting to smolder.

"Ill keep it going." Cloud was surprised at Denzel's now more survival apt attitude.

"Alright… now koty… you chill… you need to keep your strength… ill see if cid's gotten to modeohiem yet."

In kalm.

Zack crawled forward noting the fire devouring the building he now inhabited. He crawled towards the blue clad man who seemed unconscious as he tried to vainly call to him.

"Reeve… we… gota move… come on man…" his voice was week until suddenly a soft yet very firm hand helped him to his feet "Aerith?"

"Shh… she didn't see me sneak past her… we have to get out of here." The pink clad woman then lifted reeve to a more wobbly extent before they heard a shrill scream and the sounds of someone firing a gun. "Hurry… Vincent and barret have her distracted but not for long… ahh…"

Vincent was suddenly hurled through the wall beside them and yuffie soon fallowed only just stopped by the gunman's quick reflexes.

"RUN!" the crimson clad Turk then rose firing Cerberus a few times before dodging the flying form of barret. "NOW!"

intermission

Drawing to a sharp conclusion I think you all know how this is gona end. Now that we have all the pawns and pieces in play all there is to do is make it work. So here goes the water again.

On to the next one.

resume.

Son of strife 'between demons… gods… and men.'

"Jenna… can you speak?" cloud seemed frustrated as he tossed a stray piece of wood into the now decent sized fire. He only received a nod in response. "no go huh… well… this is Denzel… and koty…"

Koty now seemed in a trance like state as he sat in front of the fire and made no attempt to converse where as Denzel looked at the ground in an attempt to hide the rosy tint in his cheeks brought on by his looking at her in her state of fashionable malfunction.

"h...hey…" he stared at the ground before a feminine hand raised his head. She almost seemed concerned before she caught that his eyes tried desperately to look away from her.

She almost seemed to giggle when he looked away. She looked like a teenage girl with a crush but her physique told that she was obviously not one. She even went so far as to kiss his cheek which was obviously uncomfortable.

"Jenna… I think maybe you should leave him alone… he's kina taken" cloud let out a small snigger as he patted Denzel's shoulder.

"have you heard from those in kalm…" koty finally spoke when the silence took over.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go back…" remembering his conversation with Kara's spirit he decided too much information was unadvisable and left koty to his own way of finding out the truth. "I think tifa may have gotten there…"

"if that is so… then it is very unfortunate… I'm sorry cloud… but… I've run out… of ideas… my calculations were not careful enough… they… they were wrong… and you all have paid the price for them."

"just cut it out… what's done is done… now we have to find a way to make things work… that's life… it doesn't unhappen… tifa taught me that… no matter what you do… you can't change the past…"

"wait…"

"you can't… fix what was made to be the way It is…"

"cloud… what did you say…"

"I said you can't fix it if it was meant to be that way…"

"no… before that…"

"you can't change the past… why… what's running through that twisted head of yours now…" cloud inwardly sighed at the look of contemplation on his friends face.

"if I can travel through the dementions… what's stopping me from bending time… could I not use this forsaken armament to bend time… could I not perhaps restore things… to before…?"

"no… haven't we already come to the conclusion that shifting time is a bad thing…"

"but…"

"out of the question… we can fix the problem at hand… but if you mess with the past… that could make some really serious complications… it may make it worse…"

"understood…" the man looked defeated as he slumped his shoulders.

"koty… I didn't… look… right now we have a small shot where we can actually take this thing out… without killing tifa… but… if we bent the time around… we could wind up making it stronger… then… we wouldn't be able to kill it…"

"sublime." The man's face then illuminated as he stood from his position. "cloud… I think I may have found a way to rid tifa of this nightmare… but it is risky… and takes a great deal of concentrated energy…"

"what… koty… how is this risky…"

"if I can somehow pull the paradox out of her body in a reverse fashion… exorcise it from within her… I can then use this thing to devour it… like all of my other victims… however… in Tifa's state of being… not just anyone can handle her… I would need strength…"

"wait… what's the catch…"

"if I'm wrong… and I unleash that amount of power… tifa… wouldn't be harmed… but the creature would only be minutely damaged… and then I would be vulnerable… however… its also the only option we have…"

"so you mean that its pretty much suicide if you fail… I can't let you do that…"

"as I said unless you want me to try and rip it from her body we have no choice… I must devour the paradox to stop it… it's the only way that could possibly end this…"

Cloud could hear Kara's voice in his ears as he heard koty's last words. 'no… cloud… that would mean…' "koty… you can't…."

"and why not…"

"what if you're wrong about the paradox… what if its not just some freak accident trying to correct itself… what if that's what it wants you to do…?"

"then… I guess the joke would be on me… wouldn't it… but cloud… I have to try… I don't know why but I feel that this arm was for some reason made for this… perhaps…"

"no… I wont allow this… its you and tifa…"

"us or the world… which is more important…"

"I…"

"cloud… if we allow it to inhabit tifa or that child… it could very well become another of myself… I cannot abide that."

"why… you're not that bad a person…"

"cloud… I am a monster… not human… not demon… not even apparently sentient… I haven't even been given a destiny… the creator never meant for me to live… and that's why this thing is now here…"

"no your wrong…" cloud felt himself almost blow his own cover. "its just another fluke… someone messin with your head…"

"you hide something… what bothers you brother…"

"I'm just worried about tifa… don't worry about this… we'll find a way that doesn't involve suicide…"

"don't lie to me cloud… I'm not an infant… I don't have the naïve handle of a child… you cannot pull my strings so easily… what do you hide from me?"

"koty…" 'Kara… I can't hide… he needs to know…' "koty… you are… you should… how do I say this."

"be… blunt… isn't that how tifa put it?" he almost wore a smile.

"koty… that… it... its between gods… demons … and men… you don't need to fight this thing… if you do…"

"cloud… look at me… I'm pathetic… I waste my life searching for answers to questions I don't even know how to ask… I sulk over a woman who has willingly thrown herself into the arms of death to give me a gift I cannot accept… I… I'm pulled by a girl barely old enough in the mind to contemplate the feelings she rips at my heart with… this is… how can you put it… life… fate… destiny… I am doomed to wonder until death cometh and claim me… why then should I forestall the time it is that I would see her again…"

"shelke… she's a good enough reason I think…"

"shelke is young… and doesn't comprehend…"

"she may look like a kid… but trust me… she's just not very experienced… but she's no child either… she loves you…"

"you toss that word so loosely…"

"I'm a happily married man too… I know what I'm talking about… I may not know much about time streaming… or dementions… but death and love are two things I know very well…"

"but… Kara… how…"

"I don't have time for this… look if you love shelke I'm sure Kara understands… but don't lead her on… if you don't then don't act like you care and fake it… take off the damn mask and show it…" his shout had caught Denzel's attention now as well as Jenna's. "I've had enough of the mope for one life time… you and me and Vincent all mope more that we should… I'm tired of being a mope… sins are forgiven I found it out myself… but for someone to find forgiveness they have to earn it… they have to look to find anything… if you're looking for the answer as to why you're here… then family should be a good start… but I'm not gona sit here and listen to this any longer… we have a demon to slay… and I for one have no time for an emotional romp in the circular pattern of your brain… now if your gona sulk… do it on your time… but regardless of your sentiment koty… you dragged tifa into this mess… and now you're gona help me get her out…. Got it… now knock off the omnipotent BS and help me put a stop to this…"

"but what if I can't…"

"isn't a question of can or can't… some things we just do… now get off your high horse and do it." He was agitated and yet slightly relieved as he walked forward to the heat of the fire "we need to act… not plan… if we can't fight it… then at least we know we tried."

"but charging in without a plan is foolish."

"its also stupid to sit back and wait for something to happen… shinra's dead… and I'm hoping reeve and the other's haven't followed… koty… you're the paradox… that thing that's in tifa created you… that's why I don't want you to fight this thing."

"what… cloud… what do you mean?" he chuckled as if cloud had used dry humor.

"it's a demon… and… it broke the rules… now you're here… you are the paradox…"

"no…" his laughter then shifted to tears as he backed away from the man. "don't tell me that… its… it can't bee..."

"sorry… I know its hard to hear… but…"

"so… everything… I've done… everyone I've loved… its all been… a lie…"

"koty…" he didn't turn around, he had no want to see koty break.

"no…" his tone was shaky at first and then angry "no… I will not abide it… this is a lie… I am not a puppet."

"oh yes you are" sephiroths voice was next to air. "didn't you know it takes a puppet to know one… cloud obviously failed to mention that."

"you…" no time was wasted as koty charged him with full fury. "you…" he commenced to throwing the man before sephiorth spoke again.

"as much as it seems… I am not your enemy…"

"lie… you twist your tongue to burn out our hearts… force feed your lies to the weak…"

"you need strength to contend with miss Lockhart… you need me. Paradox."

There was a moment of silence before koty tossed the man into a nearby tree "do not call me that you cur… I have no patience for you… speak again and clouds blade will be the least of your worries."

"sephiroth." Cloud was now on the offensive as his sword swiftly aimed itself at the silver haired mans neck. "how many times do we really have to kill you?"

"I merely want what's rightfully mine. Don't we all." He laughed sadistically as he stared the swordsman down.

"shut up…" cloud was prepared to run him through again before he disobeyed his command.

"but you need me… who else can tend with your woman while koty is busy dealing with the demon. Our little paradox cannot be in two places at once."

"SILENCE!" koty's claws were now bared as an energy blast obliterated a small clearing to his left. "you speak again and it is you I will consume."

"sephiroth…" clouds anger was already boiling. "this isn't worth my time… I should just kill you but I wana know… what do you propose…"

"ah… now you see your place puppet." He grinned. "I will personally contend with miss Lockhart… and you and our… friend…"

"your no friend of mine." Koty interjected sternly.

"as I was saying… he will deal with our little… 'problem'"

"I can't trust you… you…" cloud pressed the blade to the man's neck trying to hold back the impulse to destroy him.

"we may not be allies… but… we have a common enemy cloud… let us deal with it first… and then I will indulge myself in your sorrow… what say you."

"koty…" cloud was hesitant as he looked at the man who now had ripped the left arm from his trench coat and displayed his arm freely.

"do as you please." He tossed the stray strand of leather aside as he cranked his shoulder "but ill have no part of it."

"no… I can't… you… you should… sephiroth…" his eyes turned cold but before he turned back around the man was gone.

"I think we have an agreement then." Sephiroth now stood feet from Denzel and Jenna as he waved his hand dismissively. "it would seem more though that our friend is slightly too angry to listen to reason. Perhaps you should calm him… who knows what the power of a paradox truly is…"

Koty no slower than the words left his lips moved to mere inches from his face and his clawed hand reached back emulating an attack stance. "for the last time stay your tongue you arrogant ghost… or do I need to siphon your knowledge for myself…"

"koty!" cloud gave him a slightly warning tone.

Without concern for the words of his comrade he stared the other man down. "you… you are one of the reasons that demon is so powerful… you shall be cleansed…" with an angry roar koty plunged his hand into the other's torso and sephiroth laughed in both pain and a twisted sense of pleasure.

"mother… it seems… that at least the world will come to its final chapter… and cloud… hahahahaha…. I will see you in hell…" he seemed to grin as koty's arm twisted violently before his entire body disappeared into nothing.

"Koty! What the hell? We could have used him."

"I… I am sorry…" he looked at his hand now stained with blood and then to the scattered remnants of belts a jacket and gloves that lay on the ground where sephiroth had moments ago dangled helplessly. "he will not bother you again though…" the dry humor didn't catch as he looked down defeated. "so… this is the monster I have become…"

"koty…" cloud watched him as the man lifted the coat lying on the ground and replaced his own with it. "looks like cid's here…" he looked up at the sound of roaring engines and the mechanical whipping of blades through the air. "lets just go."

"go on… I will be with you soon…" koty then walked forward as if to walk away from the landing zone.

"KOTY… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOIN…" he tried to catch his attention before Jenna pulled at him to move. "koty… I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

intermission

Now its out… we have only a few more instillations on this story before the last little bit of hell breaks loose and then the storm will subside to reveal the beauty that I have created… man I have a sick mind… just so you know I'm running out of twists so from here forward its pretty straight up. now onward and upward my friends. To infinity and beyond!

resume.

Son of strife. 'out of ammo "the rescue squad" that hurts'

The air ship held a sick discomfort to him now. It was like being in an album with all the people that left him behind still lingering as ghosts in the bowls of the ship forever frozen in plastered smiles and photographic images. 'I hope they're alright…' he was worried for the safety of his friends. 'this is bad… even now… after we've saved the world three times… koty… he killed sephiroth without even blinking… how powerful is he now… if he gets power from souls… and he just kina consumed I guess… sephiroths soul… how much power did he get from him…' the thought was drowned out as he watched Denzel trying his best to communicate with Jenna in a sense that would discourage her from flirting with him.

"no… please leave me alone… I already have a girlfriend… come on… don't do that…" he moved listlessly as she ruffled his hair.

"Jenna… leave'em alone… you know he doesn't like that." It wasn't but seconds after cloud had spoken that the girl came to sit by him noticing his somber mood. "don't worry… its fine."

The look of concern and disdain plastered on her features told him she didn't buy it. She may have been mute but she certainly wasn't def.

"I'm fine… I'm just concerned… that's all…"

A few minutes passed in silence as Denzel read from some note that cloud assumed was from Marlene and Jenna quietly played with the cloths she had acquired after boarding the airship. As time seemed to undulate with less speed than cloud had thought even remotely possible cid entered the room?

"alright… Shelke's been hooked up to the med bay I.V's and Jonah… well… he was hooked into the wall outlet… so I guess they're good… what bout you spiky." The pilot sparked a light on the end of his cigarette as he moved to sit by the swordsmen.

"I need to get to kalm…" he responded with a hint of doom in his voice.

"whoa… wait Jonah told me what happened to tifa… he said she kina beat the crap outa the local wild life and then left in the direction of kalm without even blinkin… what's goin on… before I take my bird in anywhere I need to know what's happenin."

"tifa… she's… possessed… literally… and she's being controlled…. I don't know how else to put this but she's dangerous right now… and I don't think we can just leave the others to tend to her… she might hurt them."

"are you kidden… Tifa's tough as nails granted but I'm not sure if she could win a cat fight with aerith and yuffie gangin up on her much less with the rest of the guy's jumpin'er too…"

"yeah… but I have a feeling koty's gona be heading in that direction… and if he gets in on the action…"

"I see… damn…. This is a tough spot… gota do something thought…" suddenly an alarm rang and red lights could be seen in the hallway. "damn it what's goin on out there." cid pressed the button on the enter com "what's happenin…"

"sir.." a voice came over the line in a panicked tone. "we're under attack!"

"by what damn it."

"a… a…"

"spit it out…."

"a girl…"

"what?..."

"a girl sir… a naked girl…"

"oh shit…" cloud moaned as he grabbed his sword. "how far from kalm are we?"

"should be right over it by now…." cid fumbled a moment before catching his smoke and standing. "why?"

"Its tifa… I'm gona distract her… you check the area for survivors while I have her attention… and cid… if something happens to me… haul ass…"

"gotcha spikes… now… go getcha girl…"

He made hasted as he ran from room to room throwing open doors and airlocks until he was on the deck. There he could see the damage. Kalm had been destroyed. It was in shambles. It looked like a hurricane had swept through it before a great fire had erupted. 'tifa…' without hesitating he leapt to the ground below his eye's again taking their ebony shade.

"cloud…" cid followed by Denzel ran to the deck where they had moments before seen him jump. "that crazy sonofa bitch… if tifa doesn't kill'em I just might… Denzel… see if you can find anyone down there…"

Denzel gave a nod and when the craft had lowered enough he and a few men piled out in search of the other members of avalanche.

"d…Denzel… over here… boy" a shaky voice called out as a giant steel hand protruded from the rubble. "gimme a hand… I only have one."

"Barret…" he wasted no time making it to the man and having the others brush away the rubble. "barret are you okay?"

"I've been better… but… I dunno bout the others… I think coffin creepa's still goin at it with ya mom… but…" Denzel turned from the man when he felt something grab his leg.

He turned to find a feminine hand covered in blood and soot reaching out for him from beneath the piles of rubble. "you guys fan out and see who you can find. You two help me get them uncovered." Denzel hadn't ever issued orders before but it felt natural to him as if he had done it his whole life.

When they managed to free barret he was almost useless to them. He had a broken leg and his good arm had been dislocated at the shoulder. His metallic hand had been damaged and didn't work properly and he was in and out of consciousness due to head trauma. However that's when Denzel noticed what was underneath him. barret had always been the protective father and perhaps that's why Marlene was there. She was unconscious but also unharmed.

Without even concerning himself with the others who worked steadily on digging out the woman from beside barret Denzel knelt down and shook the girl. After a few shakes and a well placed groan she made it apparent she didn't want to wake up. seeing no other option Denzel turned to assist the others uncover their mystery girl only to be met with the sickening sight of yuffies half dead and limp body being pulled from the rubble.

"yuffie…" he gasped in horror at the large wounds on her belly and legs.

"tell me kid… how bad is it… don't lie… I know I'm gorgeous…" she half joked as she continued to cough in pain.

"Get her to the med bay now…" he watched as the men ran for the airship while towing her on a stretcher behind.

"Marlene… Marlene wake up… looks like I have to carry you." He noticed the others returning one carrying what appeared to be reeve and another assisting red 13 "hey… did you find a man with black hair and a big sword" he pulled one of the others aside and received a nod in affirmation of a no. "what about a girl in a pink dress…"

"I thought I saw a Jane doe leaving the city via the old road she seemed to be assisting a man with a large plate on his back… it could have been them…" the soldier then pointed in the direction of the two before looking at the girl lying on the ground. "what about this one? Is she dead?"

"no… get her to the ship… ill go check on the other two." It was for some reason unknown that the scene became almost deadly silent, and Denzel's honed senses picked up on a strange yet so familiar aura. "mom?"

He turned sharply to his left to be met with clouds form. He had jumped in front of Denzel to block an attack that he half expected to be friendly. "Denzel…" cloud's voice was a demonic roar as he chastised the boy for his lack of haste. "get out of here… run…" scooping up Marlene after noticing the other soldier had fallen he quickly bolted for the far edge of the city.

He would have kept running until his legs gave out, but a half hearted groan mixed with the clicking of an emptied handgun caught his attention. He looked around for the noise and then found Vincent lying in a hole that apparently had been a place of his impact.

"mister valentine… are you alright?" he placed Marlene on the ground beside him and reached his hand down into the hole. "here take my hand."

"I'm… out of ammo… this is… unfortunate…" his shock at his lack of ammunition forced a small laugh out of Denzel before he grabbed the man's hand and hauled him out. "Denzel… it's… nice to see you… have you seen yuffie…" he seemed calm given the circumstances.

"she's not doin so good… what about you?"

"He'll live…" another demons growl alerted him that koty had made his way to the scene.

"sempai!" he turned on his heals almost knocking Vincent back into the crater to embrace his teacher.

"you need not call me that any longer. You have no more to learn from me Denzel."

"but…"

"you are strong enough… you are worthy… my prodigy… you have learned all that I can teach you…"

"If I may interrupt I think it would be best to move… we're as it stands inhibiting cloud… now let's get out of here" Vincent murmured as he led the charge into the outskirts.

"go with him Denzel… there is much to be done." Koty voiced as he walked back into the direction of the battle.

"what about you?" the boy replied as he lifted Marlene again.

"cloud cannot sustain his battle with her in this state for long… I will… retrieve him… all of you radio in cid and tell him to come to the ruins of edge… there is where we will discuss the battle of battles… now go…" he left without another word and charged into the maw of the battle field.

Deciding it best to listen to his former teacher he followed Vincent out of the city.

It wasn't long before they heard a fairly chipper but obviously whiney voice on the path ahead. "damn it aer… that hurts…" they could only assume the next voice to follow was their beloved flower girl.

"oh stop being such a baby… for a soldier you whine way too much… now hold still." She reprimanded him for something he was doing and automatically both Denzel and Vincent spoke.

"zack" … "zack"

They followed the sound of the irritating argument to a spot of rocks located away from the town. When they finally got to the other side of the large bolder they assumed was where the couple were hiding Vincent tensed.

Steel met steel in a powerful clang but before the gunman could say anything the large buster sword was thrown from the hands of his wielder. "damn… aer run…" zacks words were panicked before he noticed Denzel.

"geez zack… are you trying to kill me…" Denzel joked as he holster his sword. "I thought you and cloud were friends… he really wouldn't like you so well if he saw you trying to kill me ya know."

"whatever… ghn… just don't scare me like that again." He flopped to the ground and placed a hand to his right side.

"you're injured too…"

"yeah… tifa took a bitchy moment and decided to play pin the zack to the wall…"

"as much as I love a good chat shouldn't we radio in to cid now that we've found them…" Vincent again reminded Denzel of the task at hand and the boy complied eagerly as he pulled out a handset that from the appearance of things, he'd been dying to use.

"we've found two survivors… three survivors… one injured I need you guys to come to this location now…" Denzel then pressed a button that allowed a small red light to appear on the device. "they should be here any minute now".

Back in the thick of the battle cloud found himself actually tiring out rather than being bludgeoned to death. He noticed that tifa never seemed to weaken even when he placed a good size blow on her. She seemed to simply snap back into action. And it almost unnerved him to see that even though she could have killed him at any moment she simply didn't. 'she's toying with me… damn… I wont be able to keep up like this…'

A loud roar came from behind him and cloud noticed an intense blue beam fly forward and slam his beloved into a nearby structure. "what the…" his eyes searched for the presence before zeroing in on a figure in the distance. "koty? He came back… but wait… KOTY! GET OUT OF HERE… YOU CANT FIGHT HER!"

Within the time it took cloud to utter the words koty was beside him. "I don't intend to at the moment… we must make a plan… didn't I warn you not to be a fool. Now come… to edge with us." The distortion that followed koty's arrival told cloud he was in for another dimensional ride which also meant another moment of intense nausea. 'oh great… not this again.'

It would be hours before his consciousness would return.

intermission.

Forgive me for that last instillation… it was rather droll… I apologize… maybe this next one will cheer you up.

resume

Son of strife 'I stand alone "bitter." Feels pretty damn good"

He was slowly woken from his slumber by the mumbling of several men and a familiar face watching over him. it was a girl with flames for hair and deep azure eyes. A voice was ringing in his ears as her lips moved. 'its close… cloud… I don't know how to put this… but I feel like we don't have much time… koty… the great will wants something from him but… It doesn't speak in words… I think even the creator is ignorant of his destiny… things wont be easy… but I feel like maybe… it'll be alright… there's something in him… and you… that even the creator doesn't understand… something… is happening… I feel… like I can rest now…'

"but… koty… how… if you… are you gona…" he couldn't word what he wanted to say. "Kara… he…"

'we'll meet again… and maybe next time… things will work out… it'll be okay cloud… you'll see…'

"is he gona die?"

'you'll see… but for now… you have to wake up… I know its hard… but you need to push through this'

"but… what if… koty… if he… what will happen to tifa…"

'she'll be alright… just trust in him… and in yourself… its not over yet… it seems bad now… but it'll come together soon… now wake up' the girls voice echoed into the darkness as he rose.

"ah… cloud… you're up… its good to see that you can still handle yourself… now… Vincent… ill leave you to explaining our plan of action." Koty spoke as he holstered a large scythe that cloud hadn't noticed before.

"alright… as we're aware… tifa isn't just tifa anymore… that power she has… as koty told me… is unnatural… we can't inflict damage at a distance. And she's too strong to take down in hand to hand. We don't want to kill her… but we need a great deal of strength to hold her. Being as we are short several active members of our party it's a safe bet to say that cloud, zack, and myself are the only ones other than koty himself that could possibly handle her in terms of sheer strength… we need someone to distract her so that koty can extricate the entity that is controlling her… koty cant do both… he needs time to build enough power just to extract it… so us three will do what we can in order to distract or hold her in one spot. If we can… detain her… maybe we can defeat her… cloud… I hate to ask this of you… but if push comes to shove… you and koty are the only ones who could possibly deal with her… if this fails…" he lowered his eyes at the man.

"it'll work…" cloud cranked his neck and shuffled his shoulders.

"let us hope." Vincent then turned to koty. "now… if your calculations are correct it'll take possibly twenty minutes to complete the spell… yes?"

"I need to make a binding circle… with that I can hold at least the demon in one place… if I'm correct that should also keep tifa in a confined area… but I need time and space to create it… you would need to get her somewhere where there is a cleared area… if you cannot ill be forced to clear an area… and that would take more time… ill also need perhaps ten minutes to recite the incantation… this will bind the creature to the circles center… from there we can contain her… then ill need to build power to exorcise the creature…" he spoke clinically cold as he fumbled with the black coat he had taken from clouds nemesis after his demise. "once the demon is removed… I'm sorry cloud… but there is a good chance that the child will die…"

"Its okay… I don't want to hinder you… one life is a lot less than thousands… I… I wont get in the way…" cloud hung his head with his realization. "if that's the price… then… I can live with it."

"so be it… in that case… we will need less worry on your part… I assure you… your loss will not be forgotten."

"yeah…"

"now… being stated we need to locate her… cids flying machine… should have a tracking device… ill see if I cannot use my power to locate her… assuming she's still in the ruins of kalm… there should be little to no impediments in finding her… but… being that we have wounded and others on board… we cannot risk flying… I will have to use my power to warp us there… so all of you should rest and prepare for the battle ahead… it'll take quite a bit of stamina to endure both the jump and Tifa's assault… cloud… are you sure…"

"ill deal with it…" he growled as he pushed past koty and towards the airship which sat landed in a small clearing behind the man.

"spike… I'm sorry… bout teef… I know… its hard bud…" cid patted him empathetically as he passed.

"how's shelke…" he stopped before boarding.

"she's gona make it… little chilly… but… she's warming up fast… she'll be up shortly… can't say the same for yuffie… or barret… they got it pretty bad… ha… told that bastard he needed to be careful… old age does dat…"

"what happened to them…"

"barret's banged up but nothing a few medics can't handle… but yuffie… she…kina got the brunt of it… she's not doin so well… broken ribs… lotsa cuts… both legs broken… broke arm… they say she has a minor concussion… but from the looks of it there aint nothing minor about that…"

"that bad…"

"yup… zack got a pretty good bruisin but I think he'll live… reeve's out like a light… but he aint hurt much… red… well he got his fur ruffled but he's okay… I think Vince here's the only one who didn't get hurt…"

"alright… what bout Jonah…"

"robo boy's charged up again… doin repair work on barrets hand. Good thing too… my mechanics don't know shit about robotics… and that fucking cyborg knows his shit…"

"alright… what about aerith…"

"a lil shaken up but I think she's fine… Marlene's still sleepin… and… well Denzel's pissed off… but he's cool too… he'll make it."

"good… we may need his help… what about Jenna… she's still onboard?"

"yeah she's givin eye candy to the troops right now… I don't really know about that one… don't talk much does she… where'd ya meet her… I bet Tifa's gona be pissed."

"long story…"

"mister highwind sir…" a soldier wearing medical scrubs approached cid with a deep sense of dread hanging on his words.

"calm down son… what the hell's got ya so ruffled." He spoke as he flicked an ash off of his cigarette.

"she's hemorrhaging…"

"what…"

"miss kisaragi… she's losing too much blood."

"damn…" cloud charged through the port hole of the ship and sprinted to the medical wing to catch a glimpse of the dying girl "yuffie…"

Time slowed down even as Vincent and koty pushed past him. muffled cries and then koty again revealed a cure materia. 'wait… if he does that… no… we can't afford this… but yuffie.' He watched as the green glow of the materia covered Vincent koty and yuffie. 'god please let this work…'

Clouds prayers were in vain as the glow subsided. And yuffies vitals continued to drop. He felt a strong but slender hand on his shoulder when he opened his lips to speak. 'huh…' he turned to see a large cloaked figure that apparently no one else knew about.

"there is more too this tale… to your tale… I will not take this child yet… her destiny lies elsewhere…" a voice careened out from the hood that the figure wore as a whisper yet it shook clouds soul.

"who are you…" he looked up as if he were seeing someone he'd known all his life yet was meeting for the first time.

"some would think me cruel… I am existence child…"

"you're the creator… you… why did you do this…"

"oh… the creator… no… perish the thought… I am all… I am death… I am life… I am time… I am parados prime… I am the writer of destiny…"

"your… the great will…"

"as you would so eagerly put it… but this girl… it isn't her time… nor your woman's… strife… listen well… I have a message for you to deliver… some time from now… there will be a stranger… he will come to you… and you will know him… when you meet him give him this…" the figure handed him a small slip of paper. "you will meet him… in midgar… he will not speak… nor will you know his face… but you will know your target. Now go child… death will not follow you this day."

As cloud looked yuffies vitals were stabilizing and koty lay exhausted on the floor as he heaved from the stress of the action. Vincent was unconscious on the ground next to him and yuffies wounds had sealed themselves up. 'oh thank god… but…' he looked at his hand now holding the paper. 'wonder what it is… well… better not worry the others… now better check on them.'

He moved forward to examine yuffie personally. Her wounds barely left a scar and her breathing was now docile and fluid. She seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. 'guess it worked… phew… gota remember to kick her ass when she gets up…' he placed a hand on his friends head and then turned to kneel over Vincent.

"Vincent… Vincent…" he was out cold. Noting Vincent was not hurt but extremely lulled into unconsciousness he felt his attention drawn to koty.

He turned to the man who sat idly on the floor in an exhausted heap. When he put a hand on his shoulder koty immediately looked up.

For a moment time froze. It was like the rest of the world had been blotted out and in his eyes the endless grey. Cold steel told the story of the sad but profound truth that koty finally realized what he was. In that moment cloud saw the images that would have given nightmares to any normal person. Fires and war. Dead and mutilated corpses forever dancing to the tune of agony. Then his mind began to conjure other images. Koty lying listlessly upon the ground rain flooding the terrain. Vincent on his knees Cerberus aimed forward both reverently and sad. Denzel standing upon the edge of what cliff may have been infinity his hand emitting the same cold incandescent aura koty's often took. And then again they changed. Cloud saw fields of green and skies blue as the color of deep cerulean. And again Denzel standing proudly sword held high overhead as if protecting the bustling city below. The sign above the city read "edge". It took a moment before he also saw himself handing the slip of paper to a man drabbed in a vermillion cloak and a red hood. 'what the…' he saw as the man simply stared. The last image he saw was the vermillion stranger and the sign that read seventh heaven.

Cloud gasped. He had seen fate. He was certain it wasn't flash backs or nightmares. It was most definitely a premonition. But to what his mind couldn't conclude.

"cloud… we may need more time…" koty inhaled sharply as he looked back. "cloud… strife!"

"uh… oh… yeah… just… take a breather… cid… get everyone onboard and take us up… we don't stand a chance on the ground." He mentioned to the pilot as he removed his hand from koty's shoulder. "hey…"

"what is it…" koty's breathing returned to a steady and slow pace as he refocused his gaze.

"its…" 'say it… he needs to know… for me please?' Kara's voice circled his mind. "its gona be alright… okay… bright eyes…" he offered him a heartfelt smile and a hand which he took with what seemed to be relief.

"please cloud… of all the undignified names you could muster why must you call me that?" he whined as he hauled himself up on clouds hand.

"its catchy… what can I say… besides it suits you." He then looked at where koty's gaze had redirected itself. He was watching shelke. "you want to tell her something don't you…"

"its nothing…"

"Kara's not mad…"

"how would you know?"

"I told you… I see dead people." He scoffed at the phrase as he patted the man's shoulder. "its alright… things… will come together soon… you'll see."

"cloud… I have this feeling… like… someone… like my… my story is coming to an end."

"don't talk like that."

"but…"

"fate is what you make it."

"what I make it…" he spoke quietly to himself as he walked to the girls bedside. "but… I've never made anything…"

"ill give you two a moment. Come on guys… let's get Vincent a bed and get out of his way… he needs a moment… come on." Cloud ushered the remaining members out of the room and closed the door.

Koty didn't bother to even ask why they had left and simply marked it off as they needed to check the others. He thought about his life up to that point. 'its been a lie… a sham… a charade… what has it all been for… I was never meant to see Kara… I was never meant to meet Jonah… or cloud and tifa… yet… in spite it all I did… and I loved them… what has this life been…' the depressive mood consumed him as he sank next to the fire haired maiden that was shelke. 'when I met you… you were just another acquaintance to me… a marker of another person's story. But now… you've become a glitch that I cannot correct… a rose among my many thorns… I could break you yet you follow me… like… like her… but Kara… she was so… innocent… I sense not that innocence in you… only ignorance of love and kindness…'

"innocence and ignorance run hand in hand though" he spoke not realizing his words. "shelke… I cannot stay… I do not wish to break your heart… no matter how frail it may be… but… if I could… if you would let me and time gave me a second chance… I would show you love… I would be your kindness… but alas… even with all of my power… I'm only a paradox… a doomed creation destined to be my own destruction… if I had half the chance I would have told you before now… but I cannot change the past… I would have risked it all… to love you" he kissed her forehead gently before noticing her eyes open.

"you would… or are you simply mourning over your situation again?" she spoke as if expecting the later.

"no… there is no use in mourning fate… what's done is done… but… I haven't a lot of time… if I could I would… but… I cannot stay…"

"then let me have you for tonight…"

"what? Shelke…"

"just say it… once… let me know these feelings aren't one sided… please."

"shelke…"

"please." Her face was now mere inches from his and her pulse quickened at the words that loosely painted his tongue.

"I love you… shelke…"

Without a moment's hesitation she slammed her lips into his with what force she could muster and they lost themselves in the moment. For a single moment shelke felt the hollow in her heart from all the years of loneliness filled and in that moment koty felt the purpose in his life, in that moment they both found where they belonged.

He didn't push the kiss but he didn't retreat either. He simply reveled in the moment. Shelke on the other hand pressed hard against her jilted lover and rode him to the ground. Now on the floor she gripped at his clothing his armor almost coming undone by itself as she trailed kisses from his neck to his chest in a possessive manner.

She paused and fumbled with the loose cloth material beneath his armor before finally stripping him of his top guards. His chest was bare and she noticed his lack of color. 'wow he doesn't see a lot of sun…' she marveled however at how the pale skin was drawn over his tight frame. He wasn't like cloud. He wasn't the sexy slender god that her friend was rumored to be. And he obviously didn't hold the dark fascinating facial features of the enigmatic Vincent valentine. His clothing portrayed an ardent fighter whose body was solely devoted to the art of war. But outside of his clothing she observed an alabaster Adonis. He was thicker built than either cloud or Vincent. His muscles taut and firm even as she pressed with fever into his skin. Scars riddled his chest and abdomen and at a good placement shelke could make out that he was never good at being gentle due to his powerful physique.

His cold grey eyes under the powerful sobriety of his facial features portrayed a lion. Not the cunning wolf clouds depicted or even the darkness she had seen in yuffies eyes that night she was 'educated'. In him she saw someone who was protective even at the cost of their own life.

"koty…" she quietly ran her fingertips over the scars on his chest noticing how he trembled ever so slightly as she splayed her fingers over the many various marks. "where did you get all of these…"

"battle…" he whispered quietly as he watched her. "I've lived in war too long not to be marked by its hand."

"oh…" she continued to almost gawk at his appearance. She half expected him to be scrawny and untoned but the bulging muscles that displayed hard chiseled war tempered steel told her that her first impression was far from correct. "your… so beautiful." She noticed his face now a deep shade of red at her comment. "what… you don't think so…"

"I've never stopped to think about it… but if you insist…" he turned his face away from her momentarily.

"look at me… I mean it." She tilted his head back into its former direction. "I love you…"

"shelke…"

"shh… just watch…" she began undoing her suit. Gently pulling at the various plates and straps until the armor fell from her body and clattered to the floor unceremoniously. "look at me…"

She undid the zipper that ran the length of her spine so that he could gaze upon her back as she turned around. She made him watch knowing full well why he wouldn't touch her. 'she's… oh my…' he fumbled to capture his hands as they subconsciously moved to touch her neck. 'no… stop…' he reprimanded himself pulling the offensive appendages to their respective sides as she pushed the almost Kevlar material off her shoulders. The suit flopped to her sides and she covered her breasts with one arm while pushing her hair to one side with the other.

"you mind?" she whispered as she motioned to a clasp in the front. "I want to show you but this is in the way."

Quietly complying he reached for the article only pausing momentarily to take in the feel of the skin beneath his fingertips. 'soft… she's…' regaining his posture he undid the clasp and the rest of shelke's suit seemed to glide off as if that particular article had been its focal point.

She maneuvered now to face him. he was without a doubt shocked at this point and the shade of pink that adorned his face was proof.

She was pale. Like she had been that night with yuffie. Only now she was more mature. Her body had almost transformed from the ageing young lady into a refined woman. Her shoulders slender and smooth beneath the faint glow of the dim florescence of the lights above and her hair glowing an intrepid fire. She was definitely a work of pure art. 'shelke…' he let his eyes trace the sultry curve of her hips and breasts and then allowed them to scan her details over. she wasn't obviously a body builder but she was defined enough to know she was strong. However to him she was still small and almost precious looking. He almost pictured a set of white feathered wings and a halo of gold above her head.

Her delicate hands sat idly on her lap where her arms stretched to meet her shoulders. From there his eyes wandered to her face. Her eyes were deep. Cerulean beauty in themselves they captivated him. they told him the story of both a woman and a child. The grace and virtue of a woman with the innocence he had failed to acknowledge. As she spoke he almost mistook her voice for a beautiful lullaby.

"do… do you like… like it…" she stuttered. An uncharacteristic thing for her.

"is this bothering you?" he shied his head away trying to avoid gawking at her.

"no… I want you to see… that… you can hurt me… but… only because I let you… I know what I'm getting myself into… and I don't care…"

"I love you shelke."

"then prove it." She coaxed him onto his back and sat atop of him nude and yet very comfortable in his presence.

"but…"

"shh… just try to stay quiet."

Outside cloud could make out the faint sounds of heavy breathing and shook his head. 'sure took long enough… well there's a case of the pot calling the kettle black… aint it though' he waged a silent war with himself as he paced the floor anticipating a well placed scream to emerge from the room. Several minutes later he thought to himself again. 'man… are they that quiet or maybe they've passed out… shelke's gona scream any minute… id almost lay money on it.' Anticipating the wild siren of love to echo from the room he was both disappointed and shocked as a topless and red faced koty exited the room.

'damn… he's built…' cloud shook his head after noticing the scratches on his back and shoulders.

"she's a wild one huh?" he teased the somber man who merely scratched the back of his head. "so… did you two…"

"that's none of your business mister strife." Shelkes reprimanding voice caught him as she finished wrapping a sheet around herself. "but if you must know I think you have an answer."

Shelke without another word walked closer to koty placing a kiss on his lips before trailing off to find a cabin.

"like I said… wild one…" he turned to find the hulking man now leaned against the doorframe wearing what seemed to be a look of concentration. "hey…"

"hmm…" he was only occupied enough to look concentrated. "what is it?"

"don't take the jokes offensively… its just… shelke isn't like that with anyone… god knows Vincent tried to make it work… even barret had a few rounds of romance but failed… hell even working with reeve didn't soften those walls. But you… you did… and I think she kina tore yours down too…"

"cloud we have more pressing matters at hand…"

"oh right… well… we can't stay in the air forever so how long will it take you to get your strength back."

"oddly… I feel as though I have it already."

"I know sex makes you feel good… but…"

"no… its not that… while I did enjoy my interaction with shelke… its different… its like… when I was around Kara…"

"what…"

"Kara was part of a genetic experimentation program known as life bringer… it dealt with being able to spontaneously produce spirit energy… it was started to offset my soul harvesting weapon… but each of the test subjects failed… all except…"

"Kara we know… but… how does that apply now…"

"when I was alone I would constantly have to reap souls in order to retain my strength… but with shelke… its like her body is producing more soul energy than that which is necessary… I don't mean to dispel a moment of magic… but what we… it should have killed her…" he thumbed his chin.

"whoa hold up… I know your big but shelke is a deepground tsviet… I don't think it would be that easy…"

"no… my arm… it should have drained her soul dry from that amount of emotional strain… but… she seems unaffected… and I feel… stronger…"

A light suddenly went off in clouds head. 'is this what she meant when she said she didn't have much time…' "koty… I think we'll just chock it up as good sex and throw the rest out the window… now on to more important things…"

"tifa… she's still out there…"

"yeah… but where?"

"heading… for a mansion… a fare distance from midgar… I see… fire." Koty's eyes turned white and a light breeze whipped down the hall.

"here we go again with the freak factor… what else…"

"I see… a large silo structure… and… Vincent… I see… you… and…"

"niblehiem…"

"I think so… but I am unfamiliar with the terrain…"

"ill worry about it. Alright give the eye's a rest will ya… your creepin me out." He shook the man lightly before looking at him with serious eyes.

"sorry… I know… nibelhiem holds… painful memories…"

"don't remind me… but are you ready for this…"

As if he had triggered a time bomb koty's eyes returned to their normal cold grey and focused on him with determination. "I was made for this…"

"okay then… we have to hurry."

It was a few hours at the very least that Vincent was to slumber. In that time cloud felt it important to discuss the situation to Denzel. The boy took it well considering his confusion on the subject. Jenna in the mean time settled on infatuating a few of the crewmen who had stopped working to take a morning break. The time was barely the wee hours of the morning and none of the crew had much to count for sleep. Cloud with an especially high amount of fatigue pushed himself to stay on his feet.

It would have been an unbearable feet to fight on such a week state of awareness had koty not offered him a cup of coffee.

The man handed cloud the cup of obsidian liquid as if giving him a valued present. Cloud hadn't apparently noticed the child like apprehension behind his friend's actions and went to take a sip when cid warned him of its awry nature.

"whoa spiky… you might wana reconsider that." He prompted the man running his thumb in front of his throat as a precaution.

"huh?" cloud shook his head in a jerky manner of double takes.

"ill give'em credit on his iron stomach when booze in involved… but with this… you might wana slack up…"

"whatever." Cloud was too concerned with the fact that tifa's very life was at stake to care much about the pleasantries of such luxuries as good coffee. 'cant be that bad anyway…' his thought was settled as he ingested a small taste of the dark fluid.

The look on his facial features following brought a snort from cid and a laugh from a few of the crew members watching.

"told ya…" cid cackled triumphantly as he slapped his knee. "makes a good'en don't he."

The liquid that was once suppose to be coffee now took a more menacing role in clouds eyes. "damn…" it was far too strong for clouds liking and he wondered for a second if there were such a thing as caffeine poisoning. 'damn that's bitter… has he ever even drank this stuff before… its like tar…'

He observed koty now downing a cup as if the liquid were a cold soda. 'how the hell… koty… you're a freak…'

"something wrong?" koty hadn't apparently gotten the jest that cid had made about the overly strong brew. "you seem sick."

"nah I'm fine… but… man… koty you're a strange one."

"how so?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"lets leave it at that… so how's Vince… is he gona be up soon… we don't have a lot of time to waste…"

"in a hurry aren't we cloud." Vincent's dark growl nearly scared him into dropping his cup as the man rounded the corner.

"oh god Vince… don't do that."

"you're jumpy lately cloud… its not good for you to push yourself… perhaps we should rest first…"

"do as you please but with or without you I will continue with the mission." Koty's voice was dark and bore such finality that it almost frightened cloud.

"koty… you're like the focal point of this and I think we've established the fact that fighting tifa alone is a bad idea… as much as I would like to say that we should just go ahead and…" cloud was cut short.

"save your spirited talk for the troops cloud… I'm not a soldier… I'm a paradox… this creature… it is nothing more than a parasite… no more no less" he placed his cup on the nearby table. "if my life has been built on the soul purpose that I'm meant to defeat this creature… then with or without you ill complete my focus… so do as you please… I'm stopping this."

"koty… if you get hurt out there…"

"it's a demon cloud… not a god… if it bleeds I can kill it…"

His blunt words made sense but cloud also knew that the phrase didn't apply to the demon as much as it did tifa. "koty… I know we shouldn't… but we have to think of ourselves too… if we're too weak to fight it… then it would have been useless to even bother…"

"I wont sit by and let that thing continue to destroy!" koty's rare outburst of anger put cloud on the defensive and Vincent took a wary stance from behind his crimson confines. "it has ransacked kalm… and brought me into this world… it ended edge… ruined Denzel's life… and mine… it made sure that I was stupid enough to trust in a mad man whom posed as a disciple of god… calculated every step of its actions and deliberately put innocent people in harm's way… and your telling me to give it time… I can stop this… I can end it with my own two hands… and your telling me to spare that which has taken so much… well…" it was rare to hear the man so blunt as he was when he was this furious. "well… fuck you cloud… I'm putting a stop to this… we've developed a plan… and we've come too far to spare this thing any quarter…"

"koty if you fight that thing you're gona die" cloud now returned with his own tirade. "your not just a paradox you're its paradox." he then stepped forward and slammed his cup to the table causing cid to flinch at the sound and the rest of the room to turn head and watch. "without it you cant exist… if you do kill it then you'll have corrected your distortion… that means you'll disappear… I cant allow that."

"that is fate!" it was a battle of will power verses anger "if that is what is meant to happen then so be it… it is the great wills plan… that's my destiny… I have no other purpose…"

"AND WHAT ABOUT SHELKE!" cloud now ran the man to the wall and cid moved forward to calm him only to be stopped by Vincent's patient hand. "doesn't she get to say anything in this… doesn't Denzel… what about tifa…" his anger turned gradually into tears as he subconsciously lifted him from the floor. "what about Vincent and yuffie… what about me…"

"it isn't your problem…" he avoided clouds gaze.

"THE HELL IT ISNT!" cloud landed a hard punch to koty's left jaw before continuing. "your shelke's lover… the only one she's ever really had… Denzel's friend… and my brother… how the hell is it not my problem?"

"cloud… what has been written in history cannot be unwritten… it is fate."

"BULL SHIT!" he clocked the stubborn man again "your just sayin that to make it easier… you don't believe it any more than I do… so drop the crap… I wont let you commit suicide… I wont help either… we'll bind tifa… until we can find a way to deal with it that doesn't involve killing either of you… I wont let you do this…"

"cloud… I appreciate your concern… but… I'm not obedient to you…"

He dropped him at this and turned in an attempt to not punch him again. "koty… don't do it… I cant keep you from trying… but I'm beggin you… please… don't…"

"I cant do that." He was stern in his resolve.

"koty…" cloud reached to his back to find the hilt of his sword. "I love you… you're the closest thing other than zack I've ever had to a brother… but… tifa's life is in danger… if you do this… its dangerous for both of you… I cant stop you from taking your own life… but I wont let you hurt her."

"then I see we are at an impasse again… so be it… I stand alone!" koty then vanished from view and cloud fell to his knees.

"cloud… cloud…" aerith had heard the commotion and turned her head around the corner in order to see what the ruckus was "what's… what's wrong…"

"I cant stop him… not physically… not mentally… I only hope that maybe he comes to his senses…" he cried openly as she cradled his head "I want so bad to help… I want to help him… but its like he doesn't want to be here."

"he knows what he feels is right… if he lets the demon continue to inhabit tifa it could cause some serious problems." She whispered and cooed him as his tears stained her dress. "he's doing what he knows you've done… giving up everything so that everyone else… can have their happy ending…"

"I wish there was a way to get through… I don't think he'll hurt tifa… but… if he dies…"

"shh… don't worry about it… it'll be alright." He almost mistook her voice for Kara's and looked up in confusion. "get yourself together cloud… if you're going to catch up with him… you're gona need your strength."

"thanks aerith…" he dried his eyes and stood again the proud leader of avalanche. "alright… cid… take us to nibelhiem… we've got a paradox to catch…"

"cloud… you sure that's a good idea?" he blew out the puff of smoke he'd been holding for a while as he looked into the deep cerulean of clouds eyes. "I mean… he probably wont be friendly next time we run into him…"

"Vincent… you staying or going." He didn't look up as the crimson man moved forward and ignored cid's warning "its dangerous… for everyone… I could use a pair of eyes to watch over the rest of the crew…"

"so you'd rather go alone…" Vincent spoke coyly as if he knew what was coming.

"no… Denzel… I want him to come with me… but… if he doesn't… ill go it alone… the rest of you don't need to get involved… so when we get there I want you guys back in the air and away from the fray…"

"understood… cloud… what are you planning?"

"I don't plan Vince… I just make this up as I go…"

It was settled the final preparations made and the flight to nibelhiem ahead of them the group settled in for the long haul. It would definitely be the fight of a lifetime and everyone knew what to expect. The worst.

In nibelhime.

He materialized quickly. He still bore the scent of the fire haired maiden on him and his strength though compromised by emotion was never greater. "tifa… sister… it is time to end this… come forward…" he stood at the base of mount nibel as the woman whom he had appeared across from decended from her presence high in the air.

"long have I dreamt of this moment" the voice that came from her mouth was twisted to a disgusting gurgle. "the day when I would finally look upon death and laugh in its defeat… you were foolish to come here… with this new body… even the angel's of the white city cannot harm me…"

"but I can… demon."

"and what does that make you… a paradox… a blight on the face of creation…"

"silence you parasite…"

"now now temper… you wouldn't want to harm this young lady would you… come indulge me in conversation… I wish to know… how does it feel to have no inhibitions… to know that as long as you have a goal you shall live…"

"how does it feel to know that you will cease to exist…"

"ah now don't be so modest… I know you like the power… the ability to do and take and have as you see fit… I'm interested in hearing how it feels to be a paradox…"

Koty gritted his teeth before saying anything else. "after all the lives I've taken… thinking I would have to atone my sins in hell… I'm going to say… that it feels… pretty damn good!" he lunged forward the infernal glowing with an intense ray of anger.

"tifa…. Hold on baby…. I'm comin" cloud could see smoke and fire coming in the mist up ahead. "koty…. Don't do anything rash….. brother"

intermission.

This is it. The moment of the final battle. What will happen…. Well…. That is yet to come.

resume.

Son of strife. 'Don't lose sight of it "salvation" the exorcism of tifa, Lockhart, strife'

The boy paced the floors of the cabin unsure of the events that would happen should he leave the side of the girl that lay unconscious on the bed. He had been immersed in thought so deeply that he didn't even notice the blonde enter his room.

"Denzel?" clouds voice shook him from his trance as he spoke.

"dad… what's up." he tried to play like he thought things were going well.

"Denzel… I know you probably heard that…"

"yeah"

"well… I wanted to ask you something."

"koty… sempai… he's… gona die isn't he…"

"I don't know…"

"you said he wouldn't exist."

"yeah… but… I don't really know… I'm just thinking out loud."

"you weren't just thinking… you knew…" the child's sharp wits startled him. "its okay… I get it… that's what happens…"

"Denzel… have you ever had a dream…"

"what?"

"you know… something you really want… something you really care about? Something you'd do anything to accomplish… something you want to protect?"

"maybe… dad… what's wrong."

"just answer the question."

"yeah… Marlene… why."

"okay then… what would you do to protect her?"

"… anything."

"Denzel… I want you to do that…"

"do what?"

"protect her…"

"okay… but cloud… dad… what's with this… what gives?" he was silenced as he was embraced by the older man.

"there's a light in you Denzel… son… don't lose sight of it."

He then left the room to allow the boy to ponder what the words meant. He knew koty was destined to be undone on the battlefield that lay before them but despite the horror he knew was going to enshroud him from the loss of his teacher cloud couldn't bring himself to ask for Denzel's help in the process of killing the man.

He had to go alone. There was no other alternative. He couldn't allow the rest of the team to suffer for his lack of better judgment any longer. So sword in tow and battle hardened senses peaked he stepped out ready for the fate he knew would follow with him to the war ahead.

His last goodbyes said to his friends he now stood ready to fight against an unstoppable force and an immovable object.

"cloud… ill always remember what you've done for everyone… just promise me something buddy." Zack rested a reassuring hand on clouds shoulder. "follow your dreams… and protect your honor."

"as SOLDIER right?" cloud shot him a sarcastic smirk.

"as a hero… a father… a husband… and the most bad ass friend on Gaia man." he clapped his hand to the man's back just before they looked forward to see the once again burning nibelhiem.

"I'm gona look ahead to see if I can stop them… I know he's here… so things will get rough… you guys look for survivors." Cloud spoke his eyes becoming the night again.

"will do spikes."

Cloud then jumped from the deck and landed on the ground below with a deafening slam. 'this is it… this time… there's no holding back. They'll both be throwing out power like candy on a holiday float… so I've gota play my cards precisely.'

Not long after he stood did he see koty's flying form wiz past him with blinding speed.

"koty…" he followed as if he suspected where he was that tifa would soon be.

"strife…" the man landed on the ground a few feet from cloud and stood. "distract her… the spell is almost complete. I need you to keep her away from me."

"huh?"

"cloud! Stall her" he shouted as he batted back an attack from the now present woman in question. "I cant fight and cast at the same time."

"got it."

And the fight was on. Cloud thought he had the upper hand when he landed a good blow on her from the confusion of her attack on koty. However when she rebounded he soon lost his confidence and was thrown to the defensive.

"so father… is this what you wish… you wish to destroy mother yourself…" a sick growl fell from tifa's lips as the demon spoke through her.

"shut up!" clouds rage fueled him to use the sharpened edge to strike the demon. "damn…" he thought he had dealt a fatal blow until he noticed the dark tendrils leaking from tifas now gigantic laceration. They pulled at the flesh that hung loosely from the bone and fused it together without even scarring the woman. "what the hell!"

"you cant hurt me with your toys. I am war…"

"cloud… move!" koty's voice shocked cloud into a dodge roll and he narrowly escaped the blinding light that now shot from the ground and encircled the creature.

"what the hell is that!" he shouted as he looked up and noticed a pentagram now etched in light hanging elegantly in the sky.

"that is the spell cloud… now there is only one thing left to do." Koty heaved as he fell to his knees. "we have to get tifa… to force the creature to yield dominance of the body."

"how the hell are we suppose to do that?"

"she can hear you… call to her… I need time cloud… that spell wont hold if the demon has complete dominance… you have to reach her…"

"reach her but…" he looked forward to the woman who was now writhing on the ground.

"stupid puppet man… you think your magic can save you… nothing can save you… I am god…" the demons voice still echoed with rage. "I will boil your blood in your veins… I will feast upon your bones."

Without giving him time to think her head tossed itself backward and tifa's voice rang out in agony. "CLOUD!"

"tifa?" he ran forward to the sound in an attempt to aid his beloved.

"CLOUD! No …. Stay back….uahhh" her voice again changed to the demon. "what are you doing flesh bag… you are mine…"

"tifa… tifa you have to fight it…"

"shut up… SHUT UP!" she screamed in fear and agony as her voice shifted back and forth between her own and the demons. "foolish meat monkey… I own you… do as I say" "no… shut up… leave me alone…" "you are mine to toy with as I please… now obey."

"tifa baby…" he thought for a moment before the words involuntarily fell from his lips. "tifa… I love you… hold on!"

"CLOUD!" she screamed loudly until the demonic roaring undertone faded and she collapsed to the ground below. "cloud…" he voice though barely a whisper was indeed her own.

Hearing her voice in the amount of pain it was in sent cloud into auto pilot and his feet subconsciously ran to her. "tifa…" he lifted her lifeless form into his arms. "tifa… wake up…"

"c… cloud… you… came for me…" she looked exhausted but for all intents and purposes fine. "ugnnn… its not over… its still in my head… cloud please…"

"tifa?" she shushed him with her hands.

"please make it stop… it hurts… so much…" her voice faded as her eyes took an incandescent aura and her hand lunged up to grasp his throat. "you… hahahaha." The demons voice was now present again. "you thought a mere mortal could defeat me… such a fool."

It choked him as he dangled helplessly from its grasp. 'shit… tifa..' as his vision became blurry he heard koty's voice ring out.

"no… but I can… guhaaaaa." A bright light followed koty's roar and cloud felt himself drop to his knees as the creature was thrown away from him. "cl..cloud… help her…"

He lifted his head to notice koty on his knees and tifa's body several feet away from his position.

"cl…cloud" he voice again whispered to him and he reached his hand towards her. The crawling motion reminded him of the day zack had died. And as it did that day the rain began to fall.

"I'm coming tifa…" he crawled for a few feet until his strength returned and he stood to run.

"cloud… its so cold… where am I… cloud" she was crying as he lifted her again to his own body.

"shh… its okay… ill take care of you…" he stroked her head as she whimpered against his chest.

"what have you done!" the demons voice echoed as cloud looked back to see the same dark entity that had attacked him after zacks resurrection now writhing in the circle of light that tifa had once been trapped in. "I will consume your soul for this!"

"no…." koty was next to speak and cloud was horrified at the scene playing out before him. "I don't think you will… you have broken the law of the great will… and so you shall be punished…"

"koty no… you cant… don't!" he struggled between trying to stop koty and protecting tifa.

"cloud… you've all been too kind to me… I couldn't have asked for better friends… I had hoped things would have been better… but fate as it were is cruel… ill remember your kindness in the afterlife… thank you… brother."

"koty! No!" cloud placed tifa down quickly and ran grabbing his sword in hopes of stopping the coming attack.

To clouds dismay the strike was faster than his feet would allow him to run. And the infernal pierced the creature breaking skin bone and ephemeral muscle to penetrate into the demon with a violent scream of anger. 'no… koty!'

"ahhaaagahhh." The creature screamed and cursed the name of the man "you puppet man… you… paradox… this isn't over… I will return… the worlds shall know pain…" it continued to writhe in agony until its body was completely obliterated by the power held within the man's arm where stray shadows continued to dance in its passing.

"and so…" koty fell to his knees and wavered a moment before crashing on his back to the ground below. "it ends…"

"KOTY!" cloud wasted no time reaching his friend. "koty? Koty speak to me."

"cloud?" his voice was softer than it had been previously. "we… did good?"

"yeah" a stray tear fell from his eye as the realization of what was taking place hit him.

Tiny beads of light like fireflies started flowing from the man's body starting at the tips of his fingers on his left hand.

"dad!" Denzel had arrived at this point and now watched in shock and confusion. "dad… koty? Whats goin on?"

"Denzel…" koty labored the word as he looked over to the boy "come here… I have something for you."

"sempai" the lights went off and a tear rolled down the boy's cheek as he stepped forward to kneel by the man.

"this… is thanatos… my old ally… it was a weapon forged for the hands of death… no mere mortal can wield this… and so I leave it in the hands of my best student… my prodigy… you… take it. And remember your honor… when you wield it… wield it in honor… for If you honor it… it will honor you…"

"thank you sempai…" the tears rolled down his face fluidly as he accepted the weapon. "thank you…" he stood and holstered the weapon with pride before the man spoke again.

"now… go check on your mother… she will be worried for you…" he chuckled as his hand dropped from its former position. "go forth and may the winds of peace be at your back."

"yes sempai…" the boy dried his eyes and walked away head hung low.

"koty… you're…" cloud spoke as he looked at the lights still leaving the man's body.

"it is time… cloud…"

"what…"

"do me a favor…"

"anything… just name it."

"tell her I… well… you know… the words…"

"ill tell her."

"brother…" the man struggled to make words as his body continued fading. By this time the rest of the group including a very weak but stable yuffie and wheelchair ridden barret had made it to the scene. "remember me… as I was… I am not the monster I've become."

"ill remember…"

"it feels good… this light… I want to stay awake… but…"

"shh… its okay… you just rest now…" cloud brushed the hair out of the man's face as the lights leaving him consumed his body and left upon the wind that blew through the rain. "good night… little brother…"

At this point he didn't hold the tears back. They fell like the rain around the group. Everyone wore somber looks but none cried as openly as the warrior that sat before them. None knew the grief so well as he that bore it thrice. In that moment he felt alone. Even though friendly faces gathered around him and his love had lived through even the trials of death and time he felt the cost was simply too great.

"cloud…" aerith and zack now stood beside him. "cloud its alright… he's returned to the planet…"

"he's not from here though… I don't think he has…" he tried to joke only receiving more tears in response.

"no… he's with the planet now… I can feel it…" she comforted him slowly by hugging him.

"yeah… didn't you see the light show… he's in a better place now man." zack wrapped an arm around him as he pulled the man from the ground. "now go get to the ship… we'll get tifa… she probably doesn't even know what's going on. Go on… aer ill get teef… you stay with him."

She nodded in aggreeance as she followed the blond man who seemed to almost run while still wiping his tears away.

With a motion from Vincent's cape the rest followed suit and zack fell in shortly after carrying tifa. Denzel however stayed to on the scene a little longer as the rest of the crew left.

"sempai… ill miss you…" he spoke into the wind as the rain died down.

"Denzel…" the voice of his mentor echoed on the winds tongue.

"sempai…"

"Denzel… this is also for you…" light poured through the clouds to the ground below where it collected and molded around into the shape of a gauntlet. "this is the remnants of the power of the infernal. It shall reap the souls of your enemies. Take it with you and you shall know power. But the price of such power is steep. With it know that comes also the responsibility of a protector… should you use it with evil intent… its wrath be upon you… now take it. My prodigy. And become the new defender of this world. May this generation be yours. As the old one was mine…" the voice no more Denzel reached for the item and put it on.

Power seemed to surge through him and the sadness that once was the tears for his fallen teacher now seemed to transform into resolution and determination. "ill fix this world… everything that guys like shinra and lithium messed up… ill do it… for Marlene… for cloud and tifa… for you sempai… I'm gona fix it."

With that he left.

intermission.

I know I've said it a thousand times and this time its true. We're almost done.

resume.

Son of strife. 'for you "when we get home"'

"here you just relax." Aerith pushed him to the bed. The last place he wanted to be was now the confines in which he was embedded.

"I don't wana relax."

"too bad. As long as tifa's under the weather zack and I are watching out for you. So just chill out."

"he's dead… not just gone… dead… does anyone but me care…"

"we all care!" that was the first time he could actually hear a form of malice in her voice. "but we're not gona let it consume us… because if we do who's gona take care of you… trust me… tifa's weak from crying… Denzel hasn't spoken and Marlene's crying her eyes out… I know how bad it is for you cloud… but we cant all lie down and quit."

"but…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled."

"no… its okay… I get it… no moping… but he's… if I'd just been fast enough he wouldn't have…"

"oh bah… he would have done it eventually you and I both know that."

"but we could have found a different way."

"cloud… for the millionth time… you cant save everyone… if koty couldn't save himself what makes you think you can."

The conversation was abruptly ended as zack helped a slow walking tifa into the room. Her eyes were glossed with tears and sadness.

"tifa…" he reached out for her as she fell into his arms.

"maybe we should leave 'em alone aer… lets go" zack pulled the flower girl out reluctantly as he left.

"so he's gone…" tifa cried softly into clouds shoulder.

"yeah…" he mentally kicked himself for such short words.

"I cant believe… he left me… without saying goodbye." She bawled into him and he felt his heart sink. "please… please don't leave me again… I cant take anymore… please…."

"I'm not gona leave… I promise… I love you tifa."

With all of the world's tragedy behind him for the moment he held her. For some reason even after all that he had done he felt his story just beginning to write itself. Like a book had been opened and someone had begun writing his name.

'who knows… maybe they'll write about this.' He thought to himself as he allowed a faint glimmer of hope to burn into his soul. 'when we get home… or well when we fix home… I'm gona have a drink… for you bright eyes.'

end.

Well now that's the tip of a very tall iceberg. I know it didn't go over well… but hey I was running out of time and patience to write this. So well… anyway here's the post stuff so maybe we'll come full circle.

aftermath.

Aftermath. 'welcome to seventh heaven. "a new day" care for a few shots'

'its been two years since that day… the last time I saw him… the last time I looked into those eyes… shelke's still mourning slightly but I think she's finally moving on. Denzel just popped the question to Marlene and they're taking a trip to new kalm this weekend. I think this is his way of moving on. The rest of the group save for me and tifa… they've kina… well… they've recovered… but we'll always remember him… that damn freak saved my life… my world even… and still for all things I cant help but come here to mope over him. as I lay this jacket on the ground… I have to wonder… can he see me from out there somewhere… wherever you are… we'll always remember you… bright eyes.' Cloud spoke a silent prayer as he lay the heavy one armed trench coat on the ground next to a stone carved into the shape of a cross. 'hope you find her up there. Know you've gota be missin her.'

"are we done here" Jonah and zack yawned comically as they teased cloud.

"cant you guys take anything seriously?"

"nope… reeve didn't install the mope button on this new body… sorry but I'm all jokes and sarcasm." Jonah now spoke with almost a human tone of voice with his recently rebuilt WRO body.

"someone's gota keep you lively spikes." Zack patted his shoulder as he turned to walk back to the town.

'almost forgot to tell you… they've finished new edge… guess you probably knew that… built right on top of the ruins of nibelhiem… not the best place in the world… but it's a helluva lot better than the bad lands…. Yeah… Vince and yuffie are now getting hitched… though for what reason still isn't clear. She doesn't want to admit it but she cant hide that she's getting round around the middle… I think she's kina pissed that you didn't make it to see the baby. Tifa hasn't wanted to have kids since you died… I think she blames herself… though I think… it was my fault honestly… who knows maybe we'll meet somewhere on the other side… then… we can really mope together huh?'

In new 'edge'.

Tifa was washing the dishes as always. The late nights at the bar did little to tire the hostess. Truth be known there was no reason for her to even wash the dishes but it killed time. And killing time was what she needed.

He was coming home and she wanted to be there when he came in. a simple gesture to be certain, but it was the least she could think to do.

He had seemed to be trying to come in more often now than before but still. After all they had been through it was still uncertain why.

Was it love? Family? Or was it just a place for him to lay his head that didn't consist of rocks and steel. It didn't matter. She was going to be the one to greet his arrival.

When the door finally opened she was greeted with the smiling face and blue eyes of her love and the gawking laughing mugs of the company she refused to acknowledge.

"you're late. Mister strife." She smirked as she tapped her foot on the tiles of the floor.

"sorry… just hangin out with some friends."

"well just make sure you make it back in time next time… I left you some supper on the counter in foyer… don't worry I made sure they spared you some dessert too."

"thanks babe.. you're a doll." He leaned down to give her a kiss and was startled when she threw the towel over her shoulder and walked through the foyer door.

"ooohhh…. Rejected." Zack laughed out loud as he high fived Jonah for effect. "looks like spikes is sleepin on the couch tonight."

"man you got it bad." Jonah rubbed it in before they were silenced by tifa's hand reaching around the door frame and motioning slowly and seductively for cloud to come forward.

"scram guys… I've got some things to attend to." He pushed the men out the front door before adhering to his lover's request.

As he rounded the corner looking for her he noticed her to his right. She was oddly holding a spoon in her mouth and her shirt had been undone from the top to the navel area revealing her no nonsense black bra hidden beneath. Her hair had been swiftly but securely tied into a bun at the top of her head and her hands crossed at the wrists and rested on her hips as she propped against the counter with a sly grin on her face.

"what's with this?" he asked before she sauntered over to him and took the spoon she had been chewing on and shoved it in his mouth.

"I told you they saved you some dessert… well here I am…" she leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear as she pulled his shirt collar playfully. "dig in."

If it weren't for the incessant banging against the cabinets zack and Jonah would have assumed cloud had actually sat down to eat dinner in peace. But they knew tifa's wild side always came out around cloud and they gathered at the window trying to get a peek at the couple like two frat boys looking for dirty magazines.

"oooh. Damn spikes." Zack shouted in disappointment as clouds hand quickly reached for the blinds and the shade fell over the window. "well… guess there's nothing to see here… I'm goin home man what about you."

"I gota go charge. Ill just stop at the nearest hotel." Jonah replied as he flipped the panel on his arm open. "gota good six hours left in me."

"just plug yourself in at my place. Aeriths been in a bad mood anyway… so privacy isn't necessary. Come on robo boy."

'oh and one more thing while I'm on it man… before tifa decides to get really wild… Denzel kina took up being the guardian of the badlands… so it looks like he's… your living legacy… I hope he makes you proud as much as he has me… really gona miss ya… brother'

Clouds thoughts slipped from his mourning to his wife's insatiable appetite for affection as he delved into her lips first like a true artist of love.

No one noticed the approaching storm headed for midgar. No one but Vincent valentine.

"Hmmm…" his low voice growled as yuffie repositioned herself on his lap where they sat. on the edge of the rooftops of a certain now refurbished church. "a storm is coming… unusual… its… moving quickly."

"its just a thing of nature babe" she mumbled as she pulled his hand to her swollen belly. "see even she thinks its normal."

"she?"

"yeah… I wana girl… something wrong with that?" she mocked him with a slight scowl. "if so then tough. I yuffie kisaragi declare it a she until nature proves otherwise."

"I see."

Thunder clapped and the sound of screaming townspeople could be heard as the rain began to poor. The sudden cloud burst did little to detour the duo on the church roofs but the bustling city around them all clamored to reach the indoor shelters.

"great now I'm all wet… and not in the right way either" yuffie huffed as she wrapped herself in Vincent's cloak.

"be careful what you wish for." Vincent's growl made her shiver as he ran a hand through her hair.

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"I think we already have one testament that no way is entirely the right way." He chuckled as he allowed his gloved hand to glide over her stomach.

"couldn't hurt to make another"

"but I think we'd better wait."

On the street below yuffie observed a man that wore a similar apparatus to Vincent's cloak. The color though was a bright almost pinkish vermilion color and he wore what seemed to be a long brimmed fedora. The man walked with little care for the rain that slammed at his hats visor and his slowly soaking clothing as he entered a convenient store to the left side of the street.

"hey vinny I almost forgot to ask… where the hell did you get this raggedy thing at" she tugged at the cloak for some assurance as to what she meant.

"I don't remember… its just been with me that long."

"there's a guy down there with one almost just like it. Though I don't think the color would compliment you haha…" she teased him as she lifted her head to give him a kiss.

Almost as soon as it came the storm passed and yuffie stretched her arms towards the sky in the fresh air. "we're like soaked… should we go dry off." She panted as she lowered her limbs almost as if asking if she didn't have to.

"its only water… I don't see much need." He reassured her as he leaned back on one arm to brace himself.

With a few well placed kisses and a clever sweep Vincent and yuffie both found themselves on the ground several seconds later. They looked at each other with challenging eyes as if daring one another to make a run for it after they landed. The stare was short lived as the sound of a door squeaking quietly open caught yuffies attention.

The man she had noticed earlier now walked out again carrying what appeared to be a guitar case.

"hey vinny lookit… its that guy I was talkin about."

"its not polite to stare you know" Vincent ruffled her hair as he walked ahead of her only pausing momentarily to watch the other man as he sat down to open the case and retrieve an acoustic guitar from its bowls. "wander what he plans to do now…"

Yuffie ran up to his side to intertwine her arm with Vincent's as the man on the sidewalk began to strike a tune. It was slow and melodic making the fresh smell of rain seem more like a part of the music than the post scent of a storm.

"he's good… maybe we should see if he knows anything else." Yuffie giggled as she tightly hugged the brooding Turks arm.

"scratch that thought looks like we have trouble." Vincent pointed to a group of men walking in the direction of the sidewalk.

"hey… you. Yeah … you the freak with the strings…" the man didn't even look up as one of the obviously hostile thuggish men attempted to acquire his attention. "hey I'm talkin to you punk."

The man didn't respond even as the other grabbed the guitar from his hand. He simply sat as if waiting for something his face hidden by the combination of the cloak and hat that he wore.

"this is our turf… no musicians allowed." The group of men sniggered as their leader tossed the guitar aside. "so get lost." With that they began to walk away.

The man on the sidewalk simply stood up and acquired his instrument. Giving it a few awkward thumps before sitting down to resume his music. This in turn made the others return with vengeance.

"hey!" the man was frustrated at the others lack of concern. "I thought I told you to scram!" he reached for the man's guitar again to toss it only to find that the man had moved it from his reach as if warning him of further action.

The leader of the thuggish group was obviously put off by the man's lack of response and reached again for the guitar only to be pushed back by a firm hand that moved him with little to no effort.

"I think you'd best leave me be." The cloaked man finally spoke and his voice was both a surprising tenor and a tired rumble. "ill do as I like… with or without your consent."

"yuffie… stand behind me. This isn't going to end peacefully… but we don't want to be involved." Vincent whispered as he wrapped his cloak around the woman.

"I don't think I like your attitude buddy" the leader then managed to actually retrieve the man's guitar and with one swift motion smashed the instrument upon the ground, splintering the wood and destroying it. "now if I catch you here again we're gona ouf…." The wind escaped the man as a swift fist registered with his stomach.

"I said leave me be… since you wont abide… ill oblige myself by beating your face in." the man was all but joking as he repetitively pummeled the man before throwing him to the ground. "now… if you wana live… I suggest you leave quickly" he warned the down thug by placing a small bladed device that he had seemingly pulled from nowhere at the man's throat. "oh… and as compensation for my loss… I'm taking this." He reached and extracted the man's wallet before letting him up and examining the contents. "I'm keeping this… I know where you live now… speak to or of me… and you will come to regret it." Releasing his hold on the man the vermillion clad stranger sat idly on the sidewalk once again.

"wow vin… he really kicked that guys ass. Look at'em run. Whoo." Yuffie pumped a fist in victory as the stranger finally took notice of them. "uh oh."

"its fine yuffie… ill protect you." Vincent reached protectively for Cerberus before he heard the roar of a familiar yet so rare instrument of transportation. "cloud… he wasn't supposed to be here till next week… hmm…"

As cloud's pitch steed pulled into view the stranger seemed to give off a vibe of dejavu. Yuffie picked up on it and watched with caution as cloud approached the couple.

"Vince…" it was strange for cloud to be so familiar with anyone much less Vincent valentine. The usual grunts between the two that stood as greetings now turned into an awkward but obviously not resented hug. "its been a while man… hows it been."

"well…" Vincent responded in his own antisocial way by grudgingly patting the man. "but with things in midgar the way they are… id say id most likely wind up moving soon."

"aw.. vinvin…. Why… we've got a sweet set up here." Yuffie stamped the ground with her heel before Vincent spoke again.

"city streets are nowhere to raise a child yuffie… it would be better if we move to corel… or perhaps costa del sol."

The girl's eyes illuminated vibrantly at the thought of costa del sol being their planned destination. "really…"

The Turk grunted in response before looking to the man on the sidewalk to find him cradling the broken pieces of his musical companion.

"aw… I feel bad for 'em." Yuffie whined.

"what happened" clouds inquisitive sentence sparked a puppy face and a few mock sobs from yuffie.

"those jerks just smashed his guitar… like he did anything wrong… if I were him id have shoved my conformer up their.." she was silenced by Vincent's hand over her mouth.

"he apparently didn't have much of a respect for vigilante authority." Vincent rumbled as he released yuffie. "but he handled it well… considering."

"considering what" cloud gave a look of disbelieving Sinicism.

"he didn't leave without… compensation."

"well… what did he do to start it in the first place?"

"nothing out of the ordinary… some people just aren't a fan of music I suppose…" they chatted for a moment unaware that yuffie had left Vincent's watchful gaze to bother the now noiseless musician.

"hiya." She spoke holding out a hand for a friendly shake. The man didn't respond he simply turned his head slightly as if noting to yuffie that he acknowledged her presence. "hey that's not polite. Say something."

"…"

"what… cat gotcha tongue?" she was trying to be friendly when the man simply turned back to his original position and looked at the broken wood in his hand. "sorry those guys were jerks… but look at it this way… you can buy a new one from that guys money… man you sure did kick his ass. Ha classic."

"… hmph…" the man responded with a slightly amused snort.

"so… I'm yuffie… that tall spiked headed guy over there's cloud… and the sexy one beside hims vinny… you shouldn't callem that though… he only likes it when I call him that."

"you're… talkative…" the man finally spoke.

"yup. So you gota name…"

"they call me orphan I don't remember my name."

"okay… that's kina strange… so where you from…"

"I don't remember…"

"okay… where do you think you're from…"

"nibelhiem… I think… it was the first place I remember."

"how old are you?"

"I don't remember."

"wow… you're like a chalk board without chalk… damn do you remember anything…"

"not much… only that I woke up in niblehiem one day and managed to find my way here…"

"how long ago was that…."

"I lost count… seems like a few years now though… why"

"well… ya see…. Cloud over there's from nibelhiem…. And Vincent sort of lived there for a while… so… I guess I was just curious."

"yuffie… don't bother him." Vincent's voice finally caught her "cloud… ill see you at the reunion… till then I bid you adieu. Come with me yuffie… I have something I wish to show you."

"well nice talkin to ya orphan… ill see ya round."

the man simply waved as the two walked away leaving the blonde and the vermillion stranger behind.

"sorry about that… she's… hyper sometimes." Cloud apologized as he walked forward heading to the door of the storefront. "names cloud… cloud strife…" he held out a hand which the stranger seemed to stare at. "what…"

"why do you do that?"

"what?"

The man held a hand out in mock of clouds "its so… strange… why?"

"hand shake?"

"huh?"

As the man rose to his feet cloud realized how tall he really was. He almost towered over the blonde by nearly a foot. "um… right… so why're you out here?" he asked only to receive a turn of the head from the man in the direction of the guitar case on the ground. "oh… so you play?"

The fact that he couldn't see the man's face bothered him. but after hanging around Vincent he had grown accustom to the lacking in conversation and could easily figure out answers without needing words.

"well… if you need some work… I can tell you need a little spare change… my wife runs a bar in new edge… where nibelhiem use to be… if you feel like it… we can let you play there… promise we wont smash your stuff…"

"address?"

"well… um…" cloud patted himself down for something to write with finding only a folded up slip of paper and a few spare nuts and bolts following his keys. "well lets go inside ill write it down."

He opened the door to step into the shop before noticing the paper. It was blank. It had no writing no symbols it looked simply like a piece of average paper. However when he looked closer he noticed a piece of scripture on it that brought back memories.

'though the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return.' The inscription was written with an expert hand and he assumed he had torn it from a book earlier. It was the same quote that koty had often used when he was alive .

'damn… as if I wasn't already havin problembs this week… oh well… this'll work for an address… ill just find the book later.' He snagged a pen from the clerk, who hadn't even been aware of their presence until clouds hand snaked its way into his shirt pocket, and began jotting he address.

"here… if you cant find it try heading to mount nibel. There should be a town close by… if you find the town ask for Tifa Strife… the townspeople should know where to point you." Cloud handed him the paper and the man reached with a hesitant hand to receive. "hey…" cloud finally caught his eyes "do I know you from somewhere?"

The man's vibrant but also very chilling luminescent grey eyes flickered with both surprise and a sense of guilt that could also pass for disappointment. "I don't think so… do I know you?"

"hmmm… must just be my head playing tricks on me…" his voice was barely a whisper as he shook off a vague hope.

"beg your pardon."

"never mind… maybe it's the get up… you remind me a lot of Vincent with that thing on. Anyway ill see ya around… I gota roll… I have to find an inn for the evening before they all get piled." He sighed as he slapped the paper into the man's hand only stopping for a moment to acknowledge the déjà vu.

The feeling was apparently mutual as the stranger looked onward to find clouds distant mind wandering. "something wrong…"

"na… I'm just tired… well… see ya round." He waved the man off with a dismissive hand before walking out.

"hmmm" the man looked down at the strip of paper and read its text aloud but to himself. "seventh heaven… new edge… foster street…hmm?" he noticed below clouds messy writing a neat inscription. "Though the morrow is barren of promises… nothing shall forestall my return…" it was like a light had been turned on and suddenly a name came to him out of the blue. "D…Denzel… is… that my…"

"hey buddy you okay?" the store clerk was getting suspicious and he turned around slowly to acquire something before the man's answer. "cause you sound rather bummed out… if ya don't mind me sayin there's this lovely place downtown and… what the" by the time he turned around the man was gone. "damn… lost another one…"

Two months later.

"den… why don't we go back. Its getting cold out here." Marlene nestled against Denzel's shoulder in an effort to acquire his heat. "and clouds gona get worried if we're out much longer… we don't want him spying on us again do we?"

"he's just cautious. He still likes to feel like good ole dad every now and then… but yeah I guess your right… oh by the way aerith called yesterday… her and zack are comin too… so the only one out of the loop is… red I think… reeve said he wasn't gona be able to make it…"he sighed contentedly as he lifted her bridal style.

"wonder why." She didn't object to the embrace but instead curled up into his arms with a secured look of questioning.

"said something about the WRO doing an operation in the bad lands. They're on bandit duty apparently and now reeve's had enough. He's sending in a small battalion… maybe that'll at least bust up some of the overly zealous raiding they've been up to."

"maybe… oh by the way daddy said for me to tell you to watch your hands so get them out of my skirt mister strife." She teased as she nudged him with her head. "that's for later and you know it."

"oh the anticipation!" he mused to himself with a look of mock longing on his face.

"you know I like to tease."

The walk home was the same as always save for the fact of the coming storm in the distance. It wouldn't be there before he reached home but Denzel knew that rain this time of year for the location was strange. Something about it made him giddy. 'why would it rain now? Maybe all this is some freak natural occurrence… like El Niño or somethin like that… oh well… guess we'll have the reunion inside huh?'

It would be another two days before the reunion and to Denzel's surprise the rain hadn't begun to fall at all. 'maybe its just a cloud'

Two days later.

"alright everybody listen up. that means you two in the back. Yeah cloud I mean you ya sorry chocobo's ass" cids boisterous voice echoed over the crowd to calm the group of chatting adventurers " now I know its been like some… what… few decades almost… and these old bones lost count way back when this was all suppose to end. But we all know there were a lot of lives lost and we all know why… so I'm gona ask yall for a moment of silence for some of the greatest people to ever walk the face of Gaia. We wont forget them and even if we cant bring'em back we can still respect 'em enough to shut yer traps for a moment."

All nodded in agreement at the statement and most bowed their heads. No one seemed too concerned with the rain that poured mercilessly downward outside. They all seemed too caught up in memories and friendly jargon.

However outside more than a storm approached.

"thanks cid." Cloud nodded as he stepped up for his turn to speak. "hey guys good to see you all safe again… cant tell you how much I've missed you all… s'been quiet… specially without zack and yuffie's constant nagging… you know I love you guys… and I'm sorry that this is the only way that we can all manage to gather… but… you know what… it's a party… so tonight against tifa's advice… drinks on me."

They all cheered and carried on as if someone had won a grand competition until a knock came at the door.

"ill get it." Tifa rose to her feet with the air of a diligent hostess. "maybe reeve decided to come after all."

She almost ran to the door expecting to see the world's most successful urban development engineer but when she opened the threshold she found herself disappointed. "sorry we're closed" she spoke to the vermillion clad stranger that stood on the doorstep apparently soaked in the rain that tormented the town. "buy your drinks elsewhere."

"hmm" the man seemed to scoff at her as he held out a small envelope. "here…" his voice was though not deep very gruff as if he hadn't used it a lot.

"what?" she opened the envelope without even closing the door. "so… it's a street address with my…" the inscription on the paper that lay within the envelope caught her eye as cloud walked up behind her "hey… who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"tifa relax… I know the guy." Cloud pushed her inside. "go hang with the others for a moment."

"cloud!" she was obviously irritated with the man's intrusion but more so at clouds dismissive behavior.

"ill take care of it… you just go have fun." When she stormed off he returned his attention to the man on the other side. "look man… we're kina busy… I know I told you there would be work here but I don't think now's a good time."

"I see… ill be in town then." He turned without hesitation as he started to leave but clouds guilty conscience was kicking in at his own actions.

"hey wait… you got your stuff? We cant really pay you… but… look if you'll help out with the party tonight… we can give ya a place to stay… I know there isn't an inn for some three miles… and id really hate myself in the morning if I let you go out there and get yourself hurt or worse trying to rough it in the mountain range… so ill give ya a hand but try not to draw too much attention."

"…" the man nodded but then pulled at his cloak an hat for reference "what you see is what you get… sorry… but… I'm sort of short on worldly possessions."

"alright… that just means less to worry about… hmmm. So you got a name… their gona ask if I don't introduce you and trust me some of them… they're… colorful. Trust me yuffie was the least of your problems."

"I… I am orphan…"

"no seriously we're not gona kill you what's your name?"

"I don't… have a name…"

"what?" cloud was alarmed to say the least. He had met orphans before but never one who couldn't remember their name. "how do you not have a name?"

"I… some two and a half years ago… I woke up… in nibelhiem… and… somehow found my way to midgar… I lived in midgar for a time… some three months and then I left and went to junon… in junon they called me orphan… so I'm sorry… but that's all I know…"

"alright… what's your best friends name…"

The man shook his head to alert cloud that friends were something he had a short supply of.

"alright… well I guess you don't have any parents that you know of… so … well orphan it is…"

Nodding in affirmation he followed cloud inside before tifa stopped them.

"oh no… no outsiders please leave." She placed her hand out and began pushing him out the door.

"tifa he's playing bartender tonight… you're takin a load off… so he stays." Cloud pulled her aside.

"b..but.."

"no… you work too hard to be like this today… consider it an early birthday present…"

"cloud its months from my birthday… come on he's not one of us its just not right…"

"tifa… he hasn't got anywhere else to go… he doesn't own anything… no family no friends… and from the looks of it no money either… if we let him leave he'll have to travel damn near all the way across the valley to find an inn… its late… its raining and he said he'd help… so what could it hurt?"

"here you go playing hero again… okay okay... I wont make a fuss… but if he brakes something or starts a fight I'm going to kick both of your asses…"

"alright… we can handle that I believe… orphan, tifa… tifa, orphan."

"that's not funny cloud that hurt." She looked insulted.

"no that's… kina his name… weird I know… but that's what they call him."

"hmm…" he grunted in acknowledgment.

"hi…" she shot him a confused look before noticing his dripping form. "look… I don't mean to be a bitch… its just been a long day… just leave your hat and stuff out here to dry and ill see you in the bar… come on cloud .zack said he wanted to talk to you when you get the time and I think we need to get back to the group now anyway… and you" she turned back to the stranger. "you break it you buy it… clear?"

"crystal." He rumbled as he tipped his hat in reverence.

"okay… lets go baby." She pulled cloud from his position and he nodded at the man before following her.

Once they reached the main room they noticed zack sitting in the corner huddled against something massive that had been sitting there unnoticed by the rest of the group for some time. The object had been covered with a white tarp and tifa had assumed it to be some sort of sofa or large couch. However zack had refused to tell them what it was or unveil it until the festivities had commenced.

"alright we're back. Now what's going on?" tifa hummed almost exhaustedly as they all turned to meet their comrades "what? Why are you all starring… I didn't kill anyone… don't look at me like that."

"well we were kina waiting for this for a while. We all took time to pitch in and do something nice for you guys… first off this one's for you teef." Zack pulled out something from behind the tarp. "we thought since you always kina disliked the thought of being stuck here we'd get you a little something. We couldn't bring it in here but we found a place to put it in the garage… lets go take a look." He tossed her a small box that seemed to rattle with its loose content. "don't open it till later… now lets go…"

The group hefted themselves from their positions and followed zack. He was first to make it there and before cloud came in zack spoke to him "now spikes we kina had to move fenrir… no offense but it was too big and we needed to make room."

"zack…" cloud shook his head exasperatedly. "where'd you put it?"

"its dry… don't worry." He then flipped the switch on the wall and pulled tifa inside.

There in the center of the room was something huge covered in a blue tarp similar to the one in the man room.

"zack what the hell is in there?" she shot him a quick glance. "that things huge!"

"go on… me aer and cid kina found it lying around and thought you could use it… yuffie and barret helped throw in a little money… shelke made the plans to have it shipped. Red made sure you didn't see it and Den and marls kept you distracted. So we kina all had our part… Vincent's job you have to see to believe… go on… take a peek."

She shook her head disdainfully and grabbed the cover. Yanking the thick plastic sheet back she was struck first by the blinding red and black barrage that was a new car. "you guys… this is too much…"

The sleek sports car bore a red body with black etchings over the doors and hood. The seats boasted a fine leather and tires sported a chrome that shimmered like a disco ball.

"vinny did the detail work… it didn't originally have all the design stuff on it… I wouldn't have taken him for an artist but damn he's just fulla surprises." Zack chirped. "so you like it?"

She didn't speak only stood and stared for a moment. She would have reprimanded them if she had the words but she knew she couldn't be mad at their kindness. "thank you… but this is too much."

"no its not… you guys are constantly bustin your asses for everyone but yourself teefs… besides you guys needed it and it wasn't like we do." cid barked as he released a vaporous breath from the drag he had taken prior.

"we love ya coconuts!" yuffies death grip hug threatened to strangle her and she welcomed it openly.

"now I know you think we've forgotten about you spikes so now its your turn… come on… there's nothing we can do right now with this so tifa… in the box are the keys and a few extra odds and ends… like I dunno… vacation tickets and that kina stuff…" zack chimed before finding himself in a hug of his own from the fighter "yeah I know… aint I just so cuddly… but seriously… now for spiky… back to the living room" he shouted in the voice of a ring announcer as he bounced back through the door in his trademark hyper puppy style.

Again the room was filled with the groups chattering as zack held a prideful stance over the tarp covered mass that sat in the corner.

"alrighty spikes… I've seen you riding around out there in the muck and the yuck so long I decided I've had enough of looking at fenrirs old post modern body. So I stole it… yeah I know boo. Evil zack. But just take this as an apology for robbing ya of your only claim to manliness after that dress incident." He reached around quickly to grab the tarp but before ripping it off he tossed cloud what appeared to be a set of keys. "that is probably gona look familiar."

Indeed it did look familiar. It was fenrir's old key with a wolf emblem keychain attached to it.

"what the hell?" cloud took a double take at the keys "zack…"

"say no more I know the suspense is killing ya" he didn't speak another word before yanking off the tarp to reveal a revitalized fenrir.

"ghua" cloud gapped his mouth open for a moment as he looked the machine over.

Its paintjob had been altered to look like tifa's car and on its plates was a collective sketch than if looked at from the front resembled his wolf's emblem. It had been polished to a mirror sheen and all of its attachments had been refurbished. Even the small piece that had previously been missing from its front guard had been restored.

"you guys…" a small tear made its way to his cheek. "I don't know what to say…"

"generally one says thank you to gifts" Vincent interrupted. "or am I mistaken."

The group looked on at cloud before they heard a thud that sounded like someone had fallen down.

"tifa!" yuffie shrieked as she knelt by the fighter "coconuts… come on girl speak to me… what's wrong…"

When they heard boots thumping against the floor they all turned to see a sight that baffled them.

In the door way to the hall stood a man. large build. Mid length wild blond spikes coating his head. Powerful muscular features and a feral sense of aggression that stayed plastered to his face even through his obvious concern. But even this didn't shock them as much as the cold steel that was his eyes.

"no way…" cloud almost shook in disbelief.

"how in all the hell's o ifrit?" cid and barret both gawked in fascination.

"oh my god…" aerith gasped as she looked at him. "it cant be… can it?"

"hmmm…" Vincent seemed cautious. "how…"

"s..sem… sempai…" Denzel stuttered as he looked at the man.

"why are you all staring at me… that woman is injured…" he knelt beside tifa even after the rest had ignored his words. "we should have her checked into a hospital… does this happen often?"

Slowly she opened her eyes and he allowed a sigh of relief to fall from his lips as he noticed her returned consciousness.

"are you allright?" he focused himself as he waved a hand in front of her. "are you damaged?"

"k..k…." she failed to speak but she was making an effort.

"what's wrong… is there something you're trying to tell me?... take it slowly."

"k…"

"come on…"

"koty?" she barely managed a whisper but the word hit the man like a train.

Like someone had turned on the lights in a large room he stood up and looked around scanning faces and scenery. Lingering on concerned eyes and baffled expressions.

"what did you call me…" he looked back at tifa.

"little… little brother?" she began to cry and something struck him.

"koty… that's… my… I remember…" he fell to his knees and cradled tifa lovingly in his arms. "how could I have forgotten… but… how… tifa…"

"koty… is that you?" cloud interrupted as he moved forward.

"I remember you… and I remember you…" he looked from shelke to cloud and then to yuffie "and I remember you… but…" he then looked at Vincent. "you're the first thing I remember… where did I meet you…"

"sometimes knowledge is a painful thing… you're not meant to know somethings… somethings are not questions… we don't need to know why… there is no need to know why when or where… only that things are the way they are." Shelke spoke now completely out of the blue and her voice shocked the rest of the group as its general monotone failed to appear. "you don't need to know… not this time… you've been given a second chance… that's all you need to know." With that she silenced and closed her eyes momentarily. "huh? Why are you all staring at me… koty?"

"shelke… I… I don't know what's going on… I feel like… I need to do something."

"no… not anymore you don't… you've played hero and villain and god long enough…" tifa lurched up to hug him. "now your back… all you need to do is stay."

There was a long moment of pause and a few smiles passed around. But the smiles soon faded into laughter memories and the ideal that maybe for just once that the fighting was over. that the end of the world had come to an end. For that instant even in clouds muddled mind everything was right where it was suppose to be.

Two hours later.

"so why exactly wont you tell me what happened before I met you…" koty drilled Vincent for the thousandth time on the subject.

"cause we don't know… that was just it… you ran away and we found you… what you did we don't know… nor do we care to know." The somber man replied. It was a lie and he knew it. But he swore to tifa he wouldn't tell him what had actually taken place.

"but how would I have survived a bomb attack?" he was different from what they knew. He was blunt. He was still curious to the world but his speaking had improved. He was still undeniably strong unrealistically brutal with his thought process and a child at heart. But now he was truly free of his past. And even Vincent knew what joy that brought. "I mean… that's just not human…"

"you were always different… bright eyes."

"doesn't matter what happened… we're all here and we're all safe… but I do have one question." Tifa interrupted with a hint of doom on her voice. "do you know what a paradox is?"

"well duh… even a fifth grader knows what a paradox is… its where something from the future meets itself or interferes with the past… why" he spoke jovially as he took a bite out of the apple he had acquired earlier.

"do you know what a Grimm paradox is."

"no why…"

"never mind."

"why do you guys call me bright eyes…"

"you don't like it?"

"not particularly… it just makes me itch the wrong way for some reason… like its more of an insult than a nickname."

"its just what everyone use to call you before your amnesia."

"and why all this paradox stuff… I killed a demon I know… and I apparently saved the world… then… I died I guess… before all that happened I don't remember a thing…"

"you ran away to join SOLDIER… and then… we found you… after that… well its hard but you should just try to piece it together." Cloud tossed his bottle into the nearby bin. After a few rounds everyone else had given up the ghost. All except Vincent cloud zack tifa, and koty.

"SOLDIER huh?... well did I make it at least?" koty tossed the core of his apple to follow clouds bottle.

"take a look at your eyes… that's why we call you bright eyes… so why don't you tell me?"

"oh… well.. I never noticed before… just didn't cross my mind I guess… well since all of the shira line is dead and no ones to inherit the power chain… then I guess its over."

"I hope so… I've had enough of being a hero…" zack snorted sarcastically "ya know when I was a kid that was my dream… now… its just… meh…"

"I just hope that we can keep the world safe from the next crisis."

"we will… and when it comes we can pass out tickets to the show." Cloud stood up and for once took a comical approach as he waved his hands around like a circus leader "welcome to the fifth annual end of the world celebration."

"that's kina funny" Vincent snorted amongst the laughs falling from zack and tifa's feminine chuckles.

"but what now…" koty broke the comedy with a somber question "what do we do now that its over?"

"well… now we just sit back and enjoy the ride…" tifa hugged him as she spoke. "I'm so glad you're home…"

'you know… we cant tell him what really happened… don't know why he's here… or how all this mess even got started anymore… and at first I wanted to kill him… and when he died… I wanted to kiss him… hell I think at one time I did… but that's neither here nor there… cause now… all of this is behind us… I've learned from experience that sins are forgiven… and now I know that to be forgiven you have to forgive… I've also learned that no matter who you are… your past isn't relevant… we aren't what we've done in the past… or what we've lost or gained… we are what we want to be here and now… you cant fight fate… but you can create destiny… I once said someone should write a book on this… well… I guess I'd better get a pen and a pad…

Hey… you know what… let me tell you a story… I think you'll like it… its about a man… we'll call him… bright eyes.'

{end}


End file.
